Decisiones Apresuradas
by AnaIz16
Summary: Cuando menos te lo esperas el pasado puede venir a remover el presente, y nunca sabes a donde te va a llevar, solo puedes confiar en que sea un sitio al que deseas ir.
1. Prologo

_Decisiones Apresuradas_

_Prologo_

Más vale una triste sonrisa que la tristeza de no volver a sonreir. –Anónimo

Al ver aquel rostro familiar sonreí (fingidamente, claro está), estaba harta. Cansada. Siempre se había interpuesto en todo lo mío, no quería seguir escuchándola, sus palabras eran veneno para mí y su voz impedía que respirara de una forma normal. Me producía solo repulsión verla. Sus ojos afilados por la malicia innata que la caracterizaba, aquella coleta de medio lado y sus labios tan rojos cubiertos por aquel carmín que tanto odiaba y que mi esposo amaba, por el simple recuerdo de su madre que poco me importaba.

—Estás mucho más delgada —dijo con sarcasmo, lo supe al instante. Era demasiado común en ella. —, y pálida, debo decir.

Sonreí de nuevo, recordando mi tan odiado repertorio de muecas fingidas. No me sorprendió que apuntara mis cualidades físicas hacia esa dirección. Burla y menosprecio, pero no me afecto, sabía que mi cuerpo era hermoso, incluso me costaba entender porque me envidiaba de esa forma, eso se notaba en sus ojos y me sacaba de quicio aquella fría mirada. Su cuerpo era precioso, incluso había sido la líder de un grupo de gimnasia antes de marcharse de Nerima, según lo que mi esposo me contaba. Recordé la charla que había tenido con él la noche anterior, en donde me explicaba que ella y su esposo vendrían a vivir nuevamente en mi ciudad. ¡Mi ciudad se vería contaminada de la presencia de ella, de mi aborrecida cuñada!

—Estuve hablando con tu hermano, me dijo que tenían pensado regresar.

Sabía que era estúpido decirle aquello, pero aún albergaba una pequeña esperanza, en donde me dijera que solo estaba de paso, una visita casual o algún negocio de su esposo, pero mi esperanza murió al ver una extraña mueca que se dibujaba en su cruel rostro.

—Así es. No es algo que me emocione, pero esto es lo que quiere mi esposo.

—"¡Imbécil!" — pensé molesta. Todo se debía al cambio repentino de aquel hombre que poco recordaba. Como era obvio no mantenía ninguna relación cercana y mucho menos estrecha con mi cuñada. Ella se casó cinco años antes que yo. Ni siquiera la conocía en ese momento, pues mi noviazgo con mi esposo fue dos años después de aquel hecho y estuvieron un lapso bastante corto en mi boda, me lo presentaron pero lo estaba confundiendo con un invitado de la fiesta. Además, aquel hombre no era del agrado de mi esposo, me lo había manifestado millones de veces. Kuno me contaba poco acerca de su familia, tampoco tenía una relación tan cercana a Kodashi, así que teníamos pocas noticias de ella lo único que sabía es que su esposo la engañaba. Me daba pena, pero no podía evitar sentir una pequeña felicidad al saber que eran tan desdichada como yo.

—Tokio es una ciudad complicada, dice que quiere retomar aires viejos y descansar un poco.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —Lo siento, no pude contener una risa burlona que salió de inmediato al articular dicha pregunta. Kodashi se molestó, pero yo sonreí sin prisa, demostrando mi poco interés en agradarle. —Quiero decir, hablas como si fuera un viejo pensionado…

—Tiene la misma edad que nosotras, es mayor unos cuantos meses. ¿No lo recuerdas acaso? —preguntó extrañada. Sacudí la cabeza. No mentía. La vida de Kodashi me importaba muy poco, y mi boda fue un día muy especial, no porque me casara con Kuno, sino más bien porque era mi boda, un día con el que siempre había soñado, aunque me hubiera encantado casarme con otra persona, de eso no había ninguna duda.

—Te lo presente el día que te casaste con mi hermano —Tuve que contenerme para no levantarme de aquella silla e irme, la miré entre las cejas. Nabiki siempre me había dicho que cuando no quisiera prestar atención a lo que me decían, dirigiera mi mirada a ese lugar, así parecería que la escuchaba atentamente cuando en realidad no me interesaba.

—¿Tiene el cabello rubio? —pregunté recordando a alguien, pero ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Es japonés, ese era un amigo de Kuno, extranjero.

—¡Cierto! —exclamé recordando las muchas veces que Kuno había maldecido a aquel hombre. —Tu esposo se llama… Saotome, ¿no?

—Que inteligente eres, veo que recordaste mi apellido.

Me sentí torpe, había bajado la guardia. Olvidaba que había perdido su nombre y me extrañaba que siendo tan infeliz usara el nombre de su esposo, por lo menos yo me seguía llamando Tendo, jamás me quitaría el nombre de mi padre. Aunque amara locamente a mi esposo (que no es mi caso) no renunciaría a mi nombre.

—Eres tan graciosa —repuse maquillando mi desagrado, aunque sabía que no era necesario, pues ella sabía que no la soportaba, igual que yo, pues sabía que ella no me tragaba en lo más mínimo.

—Comparto la misma opinión, dime una cosa. ¿Tu hermana sigue con aquel hombre casado? —preguntó con malicia, queriéndome hacer pasar un mal trago y lo consiguió, porque nadie, ¡Nadie! Se podía meter con mi familia.

—No creo que eso te interese.

—Por supuesto que me interesa, eres mi familia.

Me contuve para no vomitar, ya tenía demasiado con compartir mi vida con su hermano para sentirme parte de su familia. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ambas escuchamos una voz profunda detrás de mi espalda, y al mirar aquel hombre pasar a mi lado me dejo anonadada. No podía ser real tanta perfección en una sola persona. Sus ojos azules grisáceos me desconcertaron y aquella trenza azabache me cautivo. Tenía una altura admirable, media lo mismo que Kuno o quizás unos centímetros más y un cuerpo exquisito, eso era lo que demarcaba la ropa que llevaba. Por un momento pensé que se trataba de una vieja amistad de Kodashi pero al ver aquel frío beso entre ambos y escuchar de aquella profunda voz "mi amor" con un tono vacío que ni siquiera se comparó a las pobres palabras cariño que le dedicaba a mi esposo, me di cuenta que tristemente era el tan odiado hombre de mi esposo.

—Cariño —la voz de Kodashi se escuchaba cargada de emoción y supe inmediatamente que si seguían juntos era porque ella no había desistido en intentarlo de nuevo, a pesar de que aquel hombre le era infiel. Yo en su lugar también lo hubiera retenido. —¿Recuerdas a Akane, mi cuñada?

Lamenté haber estado casada, y lamenté que fuera el esposo de Kodashi, sino me hubiera lanzada a conquistar aquel Don Juan. Sus ojos se clavaron por fin en mí y una extraña sonrisa me hizo sentir mil sensaciones que no había sentido hacía mucho tiempo, incluso temí sentir aquello.

—Cómo olvidarla, después de aquella espectacular boda.

Kodashi sonrió, sabiendo que algo estaba pasando en mí, pero sabía que ni siquiera se le cruzaba por la mente que aquel cambio radical en mí tenía que ver con su esposo. —Akane, él es Saotome Ranma, mi esposo.


	2. Capitulo 1: Kuno, un marido ejemplar

Decisiones Apresuradas

Capitulo 1

Kuno, un marido ejemplar

Qué triste es estar sólo, aun sin saber lo que es el amor, pero lo más triste es saber lo que es amar y ser amado, y luego de ser feliz quedar solo, de un momento a otro, y sin poder hacer nada. –Anónimo

* * *

><p>Me estiré sin prisa sobre el amplio colchón que había compartido cuatro años y medio con mi esposo. Tenía pobremente su aroma. Lo cual me asqueó. Me estiré perezosamente, y pude escuchar el sonido común de la calle desde la ventana de mi departamento. Salté de la cama y bostecé con desganada. Otro días más, me dije.<p>

Fui directamente al cuarto de baño y me observé en el espejo. Mi cabello estaba más largo de lo que me gustaba, ya estaba a la altura de los hombros y no me agradaba. De joven había tenido el cabello largo, pero ahora me gustaba el cabello cortó así que busqué en los cajones de mi moderno lavado y extraje las tijeras que utilizaba para recortar mi cabello. Kasumi siempre lo hacía por mí, pero estaba demasiado ocupada limpiando el Dojo y no quería molestarla, así que lo hice yo misma. Kuno detestaba eso, decía que tenía demasiado dinero disponible para ir a un renombrado salón de belleza, pero pocas veces me apetecía ir. Me lo corté apresuradamente y arrojé el cabello restante en una bolsa que deposite después en la basura, para que Kuno no tuviera ninguna excusa para discutir. Últimamente lo estaba tolerando menos que de costumbre.

Me duché sin prisa, me encantaba quedarme bajo el agua, sintiendo como las cálidas gotas de aquella regadera recorrían todo mi cuerpo, pero al final me apresuré a salir de ahí. No quise abusar de los recursos naturales, así que terminé más pronto de lo normal, cubrí mi cuerpo con la toalla y fui hasta mi armario, para escoger mi vestimenta que era de lo más sencilla. Otro detalle que Kuno odiaba con toda su alma. Me compraba trajes demasiado estrambóticos, pocas veces atinaba con mis gustos, mi ropa era mucho más sencilla y cómoda. No podía utilizar zapatos de tacón y pronunciados escotes como la hacía su hermana, pero me sentía demasiado bien con mi forma de vestir. En fin, me maquille levemente, nunca me había gustado llamar la atención y baje las escaleras apresuradamente, oliendo el desayuno que estaba listo solo para mí.

Cuando llegue a la cocina pude ver la figura regordeta de Mao, sonreí inmediatamente. Amaba a aquella mujer, era como mi madre y ella me quería de la misma forma, siempre estaba procurando consentirme y pocas veces tomaba su descanso, prefería pasar su día libre conmigo en algún lugar lejos de esta prisión, acompañándome mientras mirábamos la televisión o hacíamos algo similar. Llevaba más o menos diecisiete años de conocerla, había trabajado cerca del Dojo y cuando era niña me regalaba galletas o cualquier cosa que cocinaba y mi lazo con ella se hizo más fuerte al pasar el tiempo, cuando ella se divertía en cuidarme ocasionalmente cuando mi padre o mis hermanas no podían hacerlo. Cuando la adolescencia llegó fue más que mi amiga y se convirtió en mi madre, me cuidaba y me aconsejaba, como nadie lo hubiese hecho nunca. Conocía a la perfección mi vida y compartía el mismo desagrado que yo por mi esposo.

—¡Mao! —saludé efusivamente, corrí a besar su mejilla rosada y ella rió terminando de servir la mesa. Ese era otro detalle que Kuno odiaba, decía; ¡Jamás trates a los empleados como un igual! Pero siempre difería, pues le advertía que Mao no era mi empleada y que si algún día ella se marchaba por su culpa, yo también, me iba a ir por la misma puerta.

—Mira lo que he hecho para ti —dijo y mis ojos se clavaron en la mesa que estaba a la mitad de la cocina, Kuno también odiaba comer ahí, así que solo la utilizaba para desayunar, pues Mao siempre me estaba recordando (casi obligando) con los deberes de una esposa ejemplar. Eran crepas con mermelada, mis favoritas. Grité emocionada y rápidamente me senté en la mesa, esperando mi porción, ella rió con gracia, mostrando su sonrisa maternal que derretía mi corazón. Y cuando estaba con ella, definitivamente me portaba como una niña. Me sirvió apresuradamente, mientras terminaba de preparar la ensalada de frutas que depositaría en un envase que llevaría al trabajo, según Mao debía de comer cinco veces al día, las comidas fuertes y dos pequeñas meriendas para no pasar hambre. Pero no siempre cumplía con dicho régimen.

—¿Cómo te fue con la bruja? —preguntó recordando el apodo que yo le tenía a mi cuñada, reí mientras tomaba un poco de leche para pasar la porción de crepa que había metido en mi boca.

—Ya sabes mi respuesta, Mao. Aunque debo de confesarte algo —dije un poco apenada. No sabía porque pero sentía una gran culpa en pensar en mi "concuño". No lo había logrado identificar antes pero me había dejado completamente atónita.

—Esperaba que me lo dijeras ayer estabas… Abatida.

No me sorprendió que ella lo notara, pues era muy torpe para mentir, nunca me salía bien. Jugué por un momento con un pedazo de crepa que había cortado, mientras la restregaba en le mermelada que estaba derramada por aquella bajilla blanca.

—¿Es guapo?

Ahora si me dejó muda, no le había dicho ni siquiera la razón y ella lo había descubierto en el acto.

—Demasiado —dije sin reservas, Mao jamás me traicionaría, eso lo sabía. Sonrió, pero no se notó feliz del todo, como hubiera esperado, pues la complicidad entre ella y yo jamás faltaba.

—¿No lo conocías?

—Más bien… No lo recordaba —repuse algo apenada, recordando la forma en que él me había hablado, pues había recordado a detalle la boda, incluso algunas partes que no recordaba por falta de atención.

—Su nombre es Ranma, ¿cierto?

—¿Kuno hablo de él ayer?

Mao sonrió poniendo los ojos en blanco —Lo maldijo de nuevo, parece ser que vino aquí por una de sus amantes.

No supe porque, pero aquello me incomodó, por un momento había olvidado que se trataba del Don Juan que tanto odiaba Kuno y que tanto me alegraba a mí por saber que Kodashi era tan infeliz como yo.

—No te fijes mucho en él, mi niña. No vaya a ser que se le metan ideas chuecas a ese hombre en la cabeza.

Mao estaba molesta, pero me prevenía de algo que jamás pensé que llegaría, a pasar incluso lamenté equivocarme (todavía no llego a esa parte) sonreí con gracia y comí un poco más de crepa.

—Por favor Mao, soy su concuña, jamás intentara nada conmigo, ni yo tampoco estoy interesada en él.

Mi voz era firme, pero mis ideas no tanto, tenía confianza y cariño por Mao, pero habían cosas que no podía contarle; como la forma en que lo desnude con la mente al verlo y envidié a Kodashi, por primera vez, ¡La envidie!

* * *

><p>—¡Ran-Chan! —exclamó Ukyo al verlo entrar por la puerta de su restaurante, paso la barra en donde cocinaba y se arrojó a los brazos de su gran amigo. Por años había estado enamorada de él, pero ese capricho paso y ahora se adoraban como cuando eran niños.<p>

—¿Cómo va todo, U - Chan? —preguntó él sintiendo como depositaba un cariñoso beso en su mejilla.

—Todo bien, como siempre. Teniendo demasiada gente, mucho trabajo.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó una voz varonil, Ranma sonrió al reconocerla y esquivó un hábil golpe de Ryoga, que sonreía abiertamente mientras estrechaba su mano con aprecio y recordaban las muchas disputas que habían tenido, al quitarse aquella maldición se había vuelto grandes amigos.

—¿Qué hay P-Chan?

—Apenas ayer recibimos la noticia que habías regresado, ¿es por poco tiempo?

—No, moría por regresar, estoy harto de la ciudad y lo único que quería era volver a dar artes marciales.

—¿Cómo lo tomo tu esposa? —preguntó Ukyo cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa burlona, mientras se poyaba en el costado de su novio, Ryoga la tomó de la cintura y sonrió de la misma forma, Ranma sonrió con desganada y se encogió de hombros.

—Mal, como siempre. No recuerdo haber tenido un momento feliz con ella, ¿tienes Okonomiyakis especiales? —preguntó sonriendo abiertamente Ukyo sonrió animada y corrió a tomar su lugar para empezar con su receta, mientras Ryoga tomaba lugar junto a Ranma y Ukyo preparaba uno para él también.

—No paraba de quejarse, pero me importa muy poco.

—Despertaste rumores, Ranma —dijo Ukyo chorreando el contenido de su pequeña taza de preparación en la plancheta hirviendo, Ranma miró a los dos.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó curioso, disfrutando de aquel olor tan delicioso que extrañaba.

—Dicen que tienes algunas amante aquí en Nerima.

Ranma rió al igual que Ryoga y Ukyo sonrió, sospechando cual sería su respuesta.

—Aquí en Nerima aún no tengo ninguna. Quería retomar el Dojo de los Tatewaqui e impartir clases, pero tengo que hablar con mi cuñado —dijo con el mismo tono que utilizaba Kuno cuando se refería a su persona.

—¿Dónde está tu padre?

Ukyo les sirvió y atendió a más clientes que entraban al U-Chan, se apresuraba con sus pedidos brindando un gran servicio y Ryoga la ayudaba cuando ya abandonaban las mesas.

—No lo sé. La última vez que hable con él dijo que viajaría a China, con un viejo amigo. Creo que se llama… Tendo, Soun Tendo.

Ukyo fulminó a Ryoga con la mirada y ese detalle no paso desapercibido por Ranma, quien rió al ver aquel comportamiento, aún no se acostumbraba al verlos juntos.

—¿No te trae recuerdos ese apellido?

—Ya paso, Ukyo — se quejó Ryoga y Ranma se mostró interesado.

—Vaya que trae recuerdos ese apellido.

—¿Viste a Akane?

Ranma miró a Ukyo que parecía bastante interesada por su respuesta y aunque Ryoga intentará disimular sabía que el también quería saber que había pasado.

—Claro que sí, ayer por la tarde por cierto —se dio cuenta de las miradas atónitas de la pareja y antes de que pudieran preguntarle algo él respondió tranquilamente —No se acordó de mi, o bueno al parecer me había borrado de su mente.

—No es raro en Akane —se adelantó Ukyo mientras Ryoga la seguía con la vista y Ranma se percataba que a su amiga no le gustaba para nada hablar de ella. —Resulta ser que ella es bastante distraída y cuando estuviste aquí al parecer no se dio cuenta de tu existencia tampoco.

Ranma, tenía una extraña mueca en su rostro, Ryoga se percató de ello y rápidamente quiso cambiar el tema.

—Tendo Soun tiene un Dojo.

—Creo que algo así me dijo mi padre.

—Ryoga se enamoró de Akane —dijo Ukyo algo molesta, llamando la atención de los dos hombres que estaban enfrente de ella.

—Eso acabo desde que empezó a salir con su novio que ahora es su esposo.

—Dónde hubo fuego cenizas quedan —replicó y Ryoga la miró de forma retadora.

—Entonces yo podría estar celoso también de Ranma —las mejillas de Ukyo se sonrojaron vivamente y ambos chicos rieron, notando lo incomodo que se había tornado la situación para ella.

—¡Eso es diferente!

El celular de Ranma sonó y tomó la llamada de inmediato, ambos supusieron que se debía de tratar de Kodashi, pues su semblante cambió de inmediato, no se mostraba nada alegre.

—Estoy comiendo donde Ukyo… No me interesa lo que pienses, nos vemos después —dijo y terminó la llamada, ambos amigos lo miraron y este sonrió derrotadamente mientras le pedía otro Okonomiyaki.

—¿Porqué te casaste con ella? Sabemos que no la quieres.

Ranma sonrió resignado y se encogió de hombros. —Ese es el resultado de una decisión apresurada.

* * *

><p>—¿Entonces? —me preguntó Nabiki algo desesperada. Le había contado con lujo de detalles lo de la tarde anterior, con ella no tenía ninguna reserva y le conté a detalle todo lo que había sentido y lo mucho que me había gustado mi concuño. Me gustaba hablar con ella porque era demasiado abierta, no tenía prejuicios ni tampoco me criticaba, como podría hacer alguien más.<p>

—¿Habré echo mal?

—La mente es propiedad privada, solo tu eres dueña de tus pensamientos y si te lo comiste no tiene nada de malo.

—No solo me lo comí —repuse con picardía, Nabiki rió al escucharme decir eso y sentí como la sangre se abarrotaba en mis mejillas dándoles un tono más vivo. —Pero era como si él supiera lo que estaba pensando, su mirada era tan penetrante que me hizo temblar.

Era cierto, los ojos de Ranma me habían desnudado también, lo había sentido, lo había visto con mis propios ojos —Creo que él fue peor, porque me lo demostró con solo su mirada.

—Relájate, difícilmente lo verás de nuevo, ¿te reunirás con tu cuñada a tomar café todos los días?

Solté una carcajada al escuchar su sarcasmo, ella conocía mi odio por esa familia y más por ella.

—No vale tanto para ese gran sacrificio. De igual forma no creo que se atreva a nada.

Nabiki me sonrió, con algo oculto y supe lo que estaba pensando. —De igual forma jamás te atreverías, nunca le has sido infiel a Kuno.

—Lo sé, sabes que no creo en el amor.

—Eso lo sé, y creo que fuiste una tonta en casarte con un tipo como Kuno.

Mi sonrisa no denotaba nada por aquel comentario más que una profunda tristeza, recordé la razón de mi matrimonio y suspiré pesadamente, dejando que mis ojos almendrados bailaran por la habitación hasta perderse en la inmensidad del jardín que había sido testigo de todos los pasos que había dado hasta ese momento. Su rostro se poso de inmediato en mi mente, sus ojos azules tan claros como cielo y su cabello café, sentí dolor en mi corazón y Nabiki tomó mis manos.

—Lo siento, no quise…

—No te preocupes, de igual forma el amor ya no existe para mí. Desde la muerte de Shinnosuke supe que todo había acabado para mí —dije con tono triste. Habían pasado ya seis años, pero la herida seguía tan viva como antes. Controlé las lágrimas que querían salir de mis ojos, sabiendo que no podía derramarlas y el sonido suave de mi celular llamó mi atención al igual que la de Nabiki y rompí el contacto de sus manos sobre las mías para abalanzarme contra mi bolsa negra. Tomé el celular y la pantalla decía el nombre que tanto aborrecía.

—Kuno —atinó mi hermana, hice una mueca de desagrado y tomé la llamada.

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó él de mala gana, exigiéndome la respuesta, miré de nuevo al jardín y suspiré pesadamente.

—Camino al psicólogo —mentí, aunque pronto tendría que ir a mi cita, pues no había día en el que no faltara, Nabiki sonrió al escucharme, sabía exactamente cual era la razón de mi visita al psicólogo, pues no había nadie más cuerda que yo.

—Bien, que te vaya bien, amor —dijo y agradecí falsamente, terminé la llamada y arroje el celular al suelo mientras mi hermana me miraba llena de complicidad.

—¡Zorra! —exclamó. Si hubiera sido una persona cualquiera le hubiera echo tragar esas palabras, pero era un insulto que sabía que no sentía.

—Ya sabes mi excusa, es la única forma con la que no me toca —reí, me puse en pie al igual que mi hermana y le di un beso en la mejilla.

—La virginidad puede causar la muerte —se bufó, saqué mi lengua y me retiré apresuradamente, sabiendo que no podía faltar a las sesiones.

—Me saludas a Kasumi y si llama papá dile que lo amo —dije y abandone apresuradamente mi casa, mi Dojo, mi escondite.

* * *

><p>Antes de bajar de auto me miré en el espejo, definitivamente si hubiera sido actriz me hubiera llevado el Oscar. Parecía que vivía en depresión total. Apresuré mi paso para no perder el semblante y al saludar de forma desganada a la secretaria de mi doctor, "consejero" como yo le llamaba. Me anunció, haciéndome pasar de forma inmediata, como era la costumbre. Odiaba aquel sitio, lo aborrecía. Era tan impersonal, tan frío que no tenía que fingir tanto para mi semblante depresivo.<p>

—¡Akane, linda! —exclamó con su típica alegría, lo aborrecí. Pensaba que era una idota, pero yo sabía que aquella oficina y aquel despacho no era más que mera simulación. Kuno lo había armado para saber todo lo que yo le contaba a ese falso psicólogo. Agradecía el hecho de que Kodashi fuera tan estúpida y se le hubiera salido (sin que ella se diera cuenta, sino Kuno abría tomado medidas) que Sasuke había trabajado para su familia desde siempre.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó mientras me invitaba a sentarme en aquella silla en donde supuestamente atendía a millones de pacientes, cuando sabía perfectamente que la única paciente que tenía era yo.

—Igual que siempre, doctor.

—Akane, querida. Creo que estamos muy retrasados en tu avance, llevas cuatro años y medio casada y aún no has podido…

—Usted sabe la razón, no es fácil superar lo que me sucedió —mentí, recordando mi bien inventada historia. Tenía fecha, lugar y nombres. Sasuke se tensó, supuse que Kuno lo había amenazado o apresurado, pues notaba su desespero ante la situación, pero me rehusaba a compartir intimidad con mi esposo no consumado, reí a mis adentros al ver la desesperación en aquellos ojos saltones. —No es fácil para mi tener contacto con un hombre después de todo lo que me paso… —empecé con lo mismo de siempre, llorando atormentada, fingiendo a la perfección y lamentándome por algo que no me había ocurrido. Odiaba esa faceta de mi vida. Pues siempre había odiado las mentiras, pero no me quedaba más que fingir por mi bien. Con las únicas personas que era yo misma eran mis padre, mis hermanas y Ryoga. Mi único amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hola! Muchas gracias amigs por seguirme en esta nueva historia, yo sé que es un poco... Diferente jajaja pues ya he leído muchos de sus comentarios y me gusta que vayan tejiendo la trama que ustedes piensan que tendrá. Muchas gracias por sus valiosos comentarios, me dio mucho gusto encontrarme con antigus lectores, no tienen idea de lo que me llena y sobre todo me emociona leerlos, gracias por acompañarme nuevamente, nos estamos leyendo, dejo mi correo por si alguien tiene dudas o comentarios =) ranmakane4ever hotmail . com (separado porque sino no queda) ! Un beso !<strong>

**AnaIz 16 !**


	3. Capitulo 2: Encuentros, de destino ó

Decisiones Apresuradas

Capitulo 2

Encuentros, el destino ó… ¿Algo más?

Ni pienso ni quiero vivir de la apariencia. Duda de quien tú quieras pero nunca de ti mism. **–Anónimo**

* * *

><p>—¿Dónde iras hoy? —preguntó Kodashi mientras terminaba de servirle el desayuno a su esposo. Ranma no la soportaba, pero debía aceptar que era una gran cocinara.<p>

—Tengo que hablar con tu hermano.

Kodashi se le revolvió el estomago al escuchar aquello, lo miró con enfado y se cruzó de brazos —¿Sigues con la estúpida idea de dar clases?

Ranma sonrió, odiaba tanto su matrimonio, su situación y a su esposa, que nada le importaba realmente —Sí, por eso estamos aquí.

—Pensé que solo era un capricho, creo que deberíamos de regresar a la ciudad.

Ranma rió al escuchar aquello y la miró con desden, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que fuera ella quien se marchara a Tokio y lo dejara en paz —Hable claro, ¿no lo entendiste? Nos quedaremos a Nerima por un largo tiempo.

—Creía que solo era el futuro inmediato.

—Deberías de hacer valer tus derechos sobre el Dojo, también es tuyo. Kuno se comporta como si fuera solo de él.

—Eso reclámaselo a su estúpida esposa. Ella tiene toda la culpa, a mi hermano no le interesaría tanto si no fuera por ella. Con tal de cumplir los caprichos de esa imbécil es capaz de bajar las estrellas.

Ranma no lo culpó, había quedado hechizado con la belleza de aquella mujer, desde el día en que la había conocido, aunque por la reunión del día anterior había quedado claro que ella no lo recordaba tanto como él, en la boda de su cuñado, lamentó no ser él quien caminaba junto a ella, quien estaba en el altar desposando a aquella belleza. Y la tarde anterior sintió una extraña emoción al verla ahí, nuevamente, después de tantos años, pero notó que había algo más en aquella chica, algo que quería descubrir, sin embargo sabía que tenía que ir con pies de plomo. Si había sido capaz de fijar sus ojos en Kuno no debía de estar tan cuerda como creía.

—¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

—Práctica artes marciales —repuso Kodashi mientras limpiaba unos trastes apilados de la cena.

Ranma enarcó una ceja, Kodashi sin saberlo había dado justo en el blanco, se tornó más interesante aquella chica para él.

—No parece ser una artista marcial.

—Es más lenta que una tortuga, pero tiene fuerza de gorila, debo decir.

Ranma rió levemente ante aquel comentario, para nada parecía un gorila, era delicada y bella, aunque si le había parecido un poco torpe con algunos movimientos que había tenido la tarde anterior.

—¿Has peleado contra ella? —preguntó curioso, sabía que su esposa tenía una gran agilidad y gracia para la gimnasia marcial, que consistía en ataques para derribar a su oponente, ella sonrió victoriosamente.

—En varias ocasiones, me sorprende que no lo recuerdes. Estábamos en diferentes escuelas pero Kuno siempre la pretendió.

—Sabes que estuve poco tiempo aquí… Cuando regrese los planes de mi padre simplemente habían fallado. Pero no me acuerdo que Akane y tu hermano…

—Akane nunca fue su novia, ni siquiera se acerco a eso. Si no hubiera sido una vuelta del destino no se hubiera casado con mi hermano.

Ranma se inquieto, recordaba que Akane siempre había estado metida en sus cosas y tenía una leve imagen de ella con un joven, pero no tenía los pensamientos claros. No sabía porque pero quería saber cual era su historia, fingió desinterés y tomó un vaso de agua entre sus manos mientras tomaba un gran sorbo.

—¿Eso porque?

—¿Qué diablos te interesa? —preguntó molesta, Ranma se encogió de hombros y se levantó de la mesa.

—Simplemente metiste el tema, si vas a contar una historia llega a su final.

—No tiene importancia, es Akane.

Ranma se lamentó, le hubiera gustado saber más sobre ella, pero sabía que no le quedaba más que resignarse, pues ella no le iba a contar nada más. Se estiró y miró el reloj que estaba colgado en aquella pálida pared.

—Después de hablar con tu hermano comprare un perro.

—¡¿Un perro? —se escandalizó Kodashi, Ranma sonrió abiertamente, sabía que los odiaba y quería fastidiarla un poco.

—Por supuesto, aún que no se que raza, puede ser la compañera de Golgo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y lo miró molesta —Por favor no.

—Sí lo compraré, no trates de convencerme.

—Podría ser un chihuahua, es lo que esta de moda…

—No me comprare un chihuahua —atajó Ranma de inmediato, no tenía nada contra esos perros, pero si ella quería uno no le daría el placer. —Puede ser un pastor alemán, un doberman, dálmata, bulldog…

—¡Otro perro grande no!

—Lo decidiere en el camino, nos vemos, amor —dijo burlonamente y besó los labios de Kodashi con un frío roce, sabiendo que si no le daba aquel beso no lo dejaría en paz por todo el día. Abandonó la habitación y a pesar de seguir en el departamento, se sintió libre.

* * *

><p>Sentí de nuevo las asquerosas manos de Kuno abrazarme mientras me apretaba contra su fornido cuerpo. Me alejé de inmediato, rompiendo todo contacto con él, ya era demasiado compartir mi vida y mi cama para que intentara algo más, (estaba en su derecho pero yo me rehusaba a tener amoríos con Kuno o algún roce intimo).<p>

—Por favor no —supliqué falsamente, poniendo nuevamente mis métodos artísticos a flor de piel. Algunas veces sentía lástima por Kuno, pues una culpabilidad y pena se posaba en su rostro. La noche antes de comprometerme con él hace cuatro años y medio le conté mi trágica, fatídica y falsa historia. Se la tragó completa. Me asustaba la obsesión que sentía por mí, siempre había estado discutiendo con todos los chicos que me pretendían y tuvo mil disputas con Shinnosuke. Cuando murió supe que estaba feliz y por eso lo odiaba con más fuerza.

—Lo siento, mi vida —dijo apresuradamente, sin acercarse a mí, cosa que me encantaba. —¿Dónde irás hoy?

—De compras con Nabiki.

—No olvides tu visita al psicólogo, haber si avanzas en algo. Porque te sigo deseando como el primer día.

No supe quién era más patético, si él o su hermana. Lo único que sabía era que los dos me eran igual de desagradables.

—No te preocupes, estoy poniendo todo de mi parte.

¡Mentiras! Las odio, pero no me queda otro remedio, pensé, cerré los ojos para darme consuelo y pedir perdón por todos los años que seguía en lo mismo. Pero era verdad, no tenía otra salida más que esa.

—Lo sé, seré paciente —dijo y se acercó a mí, dándome un pequeño abrazo que tuve que soportar, si lo rechazaba demasiado se alteraba y empezaba a cuestionarme con preguntas que me costaban esquivar. Lo único que agradecía era tener un marido poco inteligente. —Sabes que estos cuatro años me he abstenido solo por ti, por tu mejoría.

Eso era lo que me hacía sentir mejor. Kuno también me mentía. ¡Pensaba que era una idiota! Por eso también lo odiaba creía burlarse de mí y lo único que quería era reventarle un certero golpe en el rostro. Sabía perfectamente que tenía mil amantes, empezando por su secretaria que me saludaba hipócritamente, creyendo que no me daba cuenta de lo desarreglado que estaba su cabello y lo sudada que estaba su piel cada vez que llegaba de forma desprevenida a su oficina mientras ella se acomodaba su falda. Eso era lo que daba fuerzas para seguir mintiendo, que todos a mi alrededor (exceptuando mi familia, mi verdadera familia), mentían al igual que yo.

—Seguramente entrenaré un poco, así que come fuera porque Mao viene al Dojo conmigo.

Kuno atendió a mis ordenes y me alisté apresuradamente, muchas veces había insistido en entrar conmigo al cuarto de baño, por eso todas las partencias de Kuno estaban en el de visitas, donde se arreglaba y duchaba, mientras que el baño de nuestra habitación era solo mío. Había movido cielo y tierra para no dormir en la misma cama, pero resulto imposible y no me quedo más que resignarme.

Al salir de la ducha y cambiarme noté que Kuno ya se había ido, me había retrasado apropósito y mi objetivo había sido cumplido. Desayuné apresuradamente y al subir a mi auto con Mao aceleré apresuradamente, hasta llegar al Dojo. Me encontré con Kasumi y la abrace con fuerza, pues ella también se había comportado como mi madre. Mao las apreciaba, se había ofrecido a ayudar a Kasumi con la limpieza del Dojo, quise ayudarlas, pero me obligaron a ir con Nabiki de compras, pues me encantaba ir a las tiendas y era lo único buena de estar casada con Kuno. No tenía límite de dinero, podría comprar todo lo que me gustaba. Algo positivo tenía que tener todo esto

—¿Cómo te fue con el psicólogo? —me preguntó con burla, sabiendo lo mismo que yo había deducido, sonreí y fingí dolor.

—¡Creo que jamás me recuperare!

Ambas reímos, entramos a varias tiendas y salimos con las manos llenas, aunque casi todo era de Nabiki que se aprovechaba más del pobre Kuno que yo.

—¿No volviste a ver a tu concuño? —preguntó divertida, lo había olvidado, le conté lo que había sido mi día y cuando regresamos al Dojo Mao y Kasumi se estaban encargando de la comida. Corrí con tres bolsas y les mostré lo que les había comprado. Kasumi estaba con siete meses de embarazo, no sabía que sería la criatura, pues no había querido hacerse un ultrasonido ni tampoco el doctor Tofu, querían que fuera una sorpresa, así que le compre un conjunto amarillo.

—Será como ver un pollito —me reí al igual que ella, quien tomó el conjunto agradecida y entusiasmada, posándolo sobre su enorme vientre.

—Esto es para ti —dijo mostrándole una preciosa camisa de maternidad que iba perfectamente con Kasumi, era de un color pastel bastante hermoso y por último le entregue varias camisas a Mao que iba también con su personalidad y un delantal del cual me enamore y me recordó a mi madre.

—No tienes porque molestarte linda —me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla, sacudí mi cabeza y les dije que no era molestia. Nabiki se apresuró a su habitación para organizar todo y yo corrí a mi habitación de soltera. En donde había pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida. Cuando quería huir de mi triste vida me encerraba la mayor parte del día en aquella recamara que tanto amaba, donde me sentía segura y plena. Saque de mi armario mi Gi amarillo para entrenar, y me preparé. Al bajar apresuradamente las escaleras Kasumi y Mao clavaron sus ojos en mí.

—¡Iré a calentar! —grité al salir.

Cuando estaba fuera empecé a correr, sintiendo como mis músculos se tensaban por el ejercicio, amando aquella libertad que sentía. Amaba correr, se despejaba todo de mi mente y me recordaba el pasado, cuando aún era feliz. Me perdí por los callejones de mi viejo barrio y me topaba con caras conocidas que me saludaban a lo lejos. Incluso noté el camino que me llevaba al U-Chan, en donde ahora vivía Ryoga. Sonreí, tenía que visitarlo, hacía tiempo que no lo veía. Aunque no me agradaba para nada su novia. Ukyo Kuonji.

—¡Cuidado! —escuche gritar a un mujer alterada, pero cuando me di cuenta sentí que algo me golpeaba el pecho, me hizo caer pesadamente al suelo, sin llegar a golpearme la cabeza y sentí un fuerte olor para después sentir algo húmedo que se pasaba por mi rostro. Abrí mis ojos y se trataba de un pastor alemán, intenté quitármelo de encima pero el perro se veía demasiado entusiasmado en lamerme el rostro y solo pude escuchar una profunda voz que me hizo temblar de nuevo. No podía ser él, no podía ser Ranma, pero mis ojos se entornaron al sentir como el perro era elevado de mi cuerpo dejándome en libertad y una mano gentilmente se tendía hacia mí.

—Lo siento Akane —me dijo, mientras me reconocía, abrí mi boca involuntariamente y me sentí torpe. Al no tomar su mano Ranma me tomó de los hombros y me colocó de nuevo en pie, me sentí doblemente torpe.

—¿No te hizo ningún daño? — preguntó mirando a aquel animal de forma inquisidora, sacudí la cabeza negativamente y noté su sonrisa completamente seductora. Sude. Sin saber porque, sude. ¡Peligro! Me dije de inmediato.

—Se me escapo y no me hizo caso, no pude detenerlo, usualmente no se comporta de esa forma —me explicaba, pero mi atención estaba puesta en él, en sus bellos ojos azules que me había hechizado al instante. Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar un potente ladrido de aquel animal que era hermoso, me había dejado petrificada por su fuerza y belleza. —Debió de haber sido por tu olor, el sudor atrae a los animales.

—¡¿Qué tiene mi sudor? —pregunté avergonzada, si el perro había sido capaz de olerlo Ranma también podría, supe que sudaba, pero poco, aunque teniendo a Ranma delante estaba transpirando más de lo que hubiera transpirado mientras corría.

Ranma rió con gracia, sacudiendo su cabeza —Le agradaste a Golgo, este entrenado para atacar, nunca siente simpatía por casi nadie. Solo por mi, debo decir que me ha dejado anonadado por su comportamiento contigo.

No pude evitar sentirme importante, habiendo tantas personas me tuvo que haber escogido a mí. Mis ojos se posaron en un hombre que caminaba apresuradamente para tomar su camión, apostaba cualquier cosa que él estaba más sudado que yo y a Golgo no pareció importarle, mis ojos se clavaron en el animal y en su mirada había una emoción que nunca antes había visto en otro animal.

—Suelo gustarle a los animales —dije participando en aquella escasa conversación. No era que no quisiera hablarle, sino que las palabras no me llegaban, creo que mi corazón no estaba trabajando bien, porque no estaba pensando con claridad, seguramente me faltaba oxigeno en el cerebro.

—Me imagino, sino no hubieras atraído la atención de tu esposo.

Reí animadamente al escuchar aquel comentario, supuse que si Kuno lo maldecía Ranma sentía lo mismo por él. Incluso me identifique con él, imaginé que vivía exactamente la misma situación que Kodashi y yo.

—Seguramente que tú también tienes suerte con las perras —dije sin esconder el doble sentido que llevaba aquella frase, Ranma sonrió, comprendiéndolo a la perfección y rió de la misma forma que lo hice yo. Me emocioné, tenía una sonrisa preciosa, definitivamente por primera vez en mi vida tenía algo que envidiarle a Kodashi.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? Entiendo que vives un poco lejos para estar entrenando por aquí.

—La casa de mi padre es por aquí. ¿Tú te mudaste aquí? —pregunté esperando una afirmación, tendría un incentivo extra para entrenar por esos rumbos.

—Sí, no estoy tan cerca, unos veinticinco minutos de camino más o menos. También me estaba entrenando.

Mis ojos brillaron, lo supe. ¡Entrenaba! ¿Dónde había estado aquel hombre perfecto? Aunque me asusté, sabía que la perfección no existía y pronto llegaría el detalle que pusiera un abismo entre ambos o simplemente me despertaría de aquel sueño para estamparme con la realidad.

—¿Qué entrenas?

—Estilo libre —respondió.

Esto no era posible, compartíamos el mismo deporte y cuando se lo dije no pareció asombrado, supuse que Kodashi le lo había contado pero por caballerosidad no me lo dijo.

—¿Comiste ya? —me preguntó de improviso, ni siquiera miré el reloj, sabía más o menos que hora era, sacudí la cabeza y el sonrió.

—¿Quieres ir a comer algo? —preguntó galantemente, estuve apunto de sufrir un espasmo, ¡Alguien que me despierte! Pedí, pero nadie lo hizo.

—Lo siento, mi hermana esta preparando la comida.

Ranma pareció algo sorprendido por mi negativa, supuse que se debía a que nunca antes una mujer lo había rechazado, lo noté en su prepotencia innata.

—Vaya, comprendo —dijo algo serio, aunque una idea me llegó a la cabeza y cuando la dije me arrepentí al instante, pensando que había sido demasiado lanzada, era cierto que ya había tenido un encuentro súper intimo con él en mi mente, pero no quería que mal pensara las cosas.

—¿Quieres ir a comer? —le había dicho y aquella sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Por supuesto que sí, te sigo —indicó extendiendo una mano en el aire y mi corazón tembló. No sabiendo si era lo correcto pero por primera vez seguí lo que decía una voz en mi interior, sin romper la regla de tomar "decisiones apresuradas".

—¿No te molesta que Golgo venga? Podemos pasar a dejarlo a casa…

—¿Iremos por Kodashi? —pregunté con desgana, sin poder ocultar mi desagrado, él me sonrió y sacudió su cabeza.

—Me invitaste a mí, no a ella.

Okay, esa respuesta me sorprendió, no me la esperaba, inmediatamente escuché otro ladrido de Golgo, parecía que entendía perfectamente la situación y sus ojos fueron exactamente iguales a los de un gato que enternece su mirada pidiendo un poco de compasión, me incline hacia el animal y le sonreí sintiendo la penetrante y firme mirada de Ranma sobre mi rostro.

—Jamás me perdonaría que un caballero como Golgo no conociera mi casa, hay un estanque que le encantara —dije y sentí de nuevo la lengua suave de aquel animal, reí, amaba los animales y me levanté de nuevo, notando una gran y sincera sonrisa en Ranma que no vi la tarde anterior donde había estado hablando con Kodashi con demasiado desinterés.

—Te seguimos entonces —dijo y empezamos a andar en dirección a la casa, mientras notaba las miradas curiosas sobre nosotros, pocos me conocían y les inquietaba ver que iba en compañía de una hombre como Ranma, al saber que estaba casada con Kuno, pero otros nos miraban de una forma extraña, no quería sentirme importante o que mis sumos se crecieran, pero definitivamente llamábamos la atención.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hola amiga(o)s ! Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, me gusta que les este agradando la historia, les confieso que estaba un tanto insegura, pues la trama puede que no sea del agrado de muchos, pero les prometo que tendrá varios temas y comportamientos interesantes, quise salirme un poco de lo convencional. Espero que les siga gustando y como siempre, espero sus valiosos y alentadores comentarios. No vemos en la próxima actualización, gracias por los consejos amigas, créanme que los estoy tomando en cuenta y AkaneKagome, amiga no te vas a aburrir con ese tema, ya te lo garantice jaja nos vemos! <strong>

**AnaIz16**


	4. Capitulo 3:  ¡¿Qué me esta pasando!

Decisiones Apresuradas

Capitulo 3

Decisiones apresuras, ¡¿Qué me esta pasando?

Si me dieran la oportunidad de escoger otra vez, te escogería a ti sin pensarlo dos veces. –Anónimo

* * *

><p>Jamás en mi vida había estado tan tensa. Me costaba creer lo que estaba pasando. Al entrar al Dojo noté un poco de sorpresa en el rostro de Ranma, y pude ver que sus ojos se detenían en la placa de la entrada en donde decía claramente; "Dojo Tendo"<p>

—Así que tu eres una de las Tendo.

Me sorprendí, ¿Cuántas emociones me faltaban? Me pregunté al saber que había algo más en aquella curiosa mirada.

—Me sorprende que Kodashi no te lo haya dicho —atajé de inmediato, olvidando la incomodidad y desagrado que me producía su esposa incluso hasta me daba un cierto dolor pronunciar "esposa" cuando miraba a Ranma .

—No. No me dijo que era tu apellido de soltera.

Me molesté, aunque no era extraño, seguramente ya empezaba a ver los defectos de aquel hombre perfecto al que tenía que matar en mi mente por mi sano juicio.

—Nunca utilizo el nombre de Kuno. Él es Tatewaqui y yo Tendo.

Aquella sonrisa que me dedicó era algo extrañaba, parecía que estaba alegre de algo y al mismo tiempo abatido al escucharme hablar así, aunque parecía que no estaba sorprendido de que fuera una Tendo.

—Cuando una mujer se casa pierde su nombre…

—Yo no. Soy Tendo Akane, jamás me pondré Tatewaqui.

—Entiendo —dijo sin hacerlo realmente, podía ver que sus ojos recorrían el Dojo por fuera, intentando grabar cada detalle de él. Entramos. Aún no estaba totalmente arrepentida de lo que estaba haciendo, incluso no tenía idea si Ranma se lo comentaría a "mi cuñada" así que mantendría la distancia de una forma exagerada.

—¡Regrese! —anuncié mientras me descalzaba al igual que él y Golgo ladraba emocionado. Ranma le ordenó algo que no entendí en un principio y luego comprendí que decía "Shut up" el perro lo obedeció ciegamente, mientras controlaba sus instintos y pude ver como se ponía a la defensiva cuando se acercaron unos pasos.

—Akane, linda —dijo la calurosa voz de Mao y cuando me miró se paró de golpe, mirando a Ranma como muchas personas lo habían hecho en la calle. Sabía que esa reacción era común, él lograba dejar a las personas sin habla.

—Mao, quiero presentarte a Ranma… Mi conc… —dije con dificultad, ni siquiera terminé la frase. ¡Diablos! ¿Porqué tenía que ser el esposo de Kodashi?

Los ojos de Mao se clavaron en los hermosos de Ranma, pero este sonrió con confianza estirando su mano para tomar la de Mao y presentarse.

—Saotome Ranma, amigo de la señora —dijo haciendo énfasis a la palabra. Lo miré con algo de enfado. Quería provocarme. ¡Alto! ¿Escuche bien? ¡¿Dijo amigo? Okay, esto no estaba bien, definitivamente no.

—¿Amigo? —cuestioné sin poder callar, este me miró con una sonrisa traviesa que me flechó de inmediato. Ya no envidiaba a Kodashi, la detestaba por tener un marido como ese.

Ranma esperó que Mao nos diera un poco de espacio. Por la gran diferencia de tamaños arqueó su espalda y me miró con una picardía que me dio una sacudida interna con la que apenas me pude mantener de pie. —Me gusta más la palabra amigos, porque entre familia no puede ocurrir nada y bueno, con los amigos nunca se sabe.

¡Se me estaba insinuando! No pude evitar mirarlo con sorpresa y algo de escándalo, inmediatamente su semblante cambió.

—Claro que si prefieres concuño…

—¡No lo digas! —corté de inmediato, tal vez maquillando aquella verdad era menos difícil coquetear con él. Tenía que admitir que lo estaba haciendo, sabía que estaba pasando por encima de muchas reglas y normas, pero a él tampoco parecía importarle.

Así ocurrió todo. A mis hermanas les encantó, hablaron sin prisa y Mao también participó, yo hablaba cuando la situación lo ameritaba y Nabiki siempre buscaba la forma de hacerme sonrojar, supe que aquel hecho no había pasado desapercibido por Ranma. Golgo jugaba alegremente y sin descanso en el jardín y como yo había dicho el estanque lo había trastornado, intentaba cazar a los peces y Ranma lo amenazó así que Golgo solo los miraba metiendo sus patas para jugar con el agua.

—¡Entonces eres hijo de Saotome Genma! —exclamó Kasumi pillándome fuera de lugar, no me esperaba que él fuera el hijo del viejo amigo de mi padre, incluso me sorprendía porque el parecido era casi nulo.

—Sí, hijo único.

—¿Qué pasa con ello? —pregunté desconcertada. No sabía porque intercambiaban aquellas miradas y Nabiki sonrió ampliamente.

—Ustedes iban a estar comprometidos —anunció dejándome de nuevo en shock. Ranma me miró y sonrió confiadamente. No sabía que me hacía sentir ese hombre, pero parecía que lo conocía de toda mi vida y eso me agradaba. Por primera vez no estaba pensando en Shinnosuke ni odiando a los hombres.

Mao empezó a recoger la mesa y Nabiki desapareció diciendo que tenía algunos asuntos que arreglar, Kasumi regresó a la cocina para organizar todo y quedé de nuevo a solas con Ranma. Estaba nerviosa. No podía evitarlo aquel hombre que extrañamente adictivo. No quería caer en sus redes. Había escuchado de los labios de mi esposo que era un mentiroso, Don Juan y cínico.

—¿No sabes la historia de nuestros padres? —me preguntó, sacudí la cabeza y se puso de pie. Lo imité. Era como si estuviera hablando con un vampiro. Sí, tengo que aceptar que esas historias me apasionan y Kuno las odia, siempre me dice que centre mi atención en un asunto que de veras importe. Sus ojos me hechizaban de la misma forma que aquellos seres engañan a sus victimas para beber de su sangre, pero no era un vampiro, me sonrojé. Había espiado sus dientes y eran completamente normales al igual que su piel, cuando me dio la mano para ayudarme a levantarme de la acerca que me hizo tocar Golgo sentí su dulce calor.

—Nuestros padres estudiaron juntos, ¿conoces al maestro Haposai?

—Viejo verde —me quejé por inercia. Con Ranma estaba resultando demasiado fácil ser yo misma, no le había mentido en nada. Incluso me asustó, ¿qué tal si Kodashi lo había enviado para vigilarme? Ranma rió al escuchar mi comentario y asintió. Empezó a contarme la historia de nuestro padres, nos habían comprometido desde niños, y recordé la historia que mis hermanas me habían contado de niña. Gracias a mi madre no se había llevado acabo aquel trato pues siempre le dijo a mi padre que tenía que ser yo quien eligiera a mi esposo y lo lamenté. "Ojala hubieras dejado correr las cosas" me dije, pensando en como sería mi vida su fuera yo la esposa de Ranma y jamás me hubiera casado con Kuno.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran en Nerima? —pregunté al terminar de hablar del pasado, aquella pregunta no parecía molestarle, pero no me respondió, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos marrones y me tensé. Aquel hombre me desnudaba con solo verme.

—Vine aquí harto de la ciudad. Siempre he añorado regresar a casa y bueno, pensaba dar clases pero no tengo Dojo.

—Kodashi tiene uno —repliqué molesta, y Ranma pareció divertido por algo que no comprendí.

—Pensé que solo era de tu esposo y que tu lo utilizabas.

Lo siento, fui sincera de nuevo y una carcajada cruzó el ambiente.

—Jamás me atrevería a tocar ese Dojo, para eso tengo el mío.

La expresión de Ranma no cambió, pero sus ojos se dirigieron hacía el lugar nombrado. —¿Porqué pensaste eso?

—Tu preciada cuñada me lo dijo.

—No creas todo lo que dice tu esposa encantadora.

Pobre Kodashi, seguramente su oreja estaba apunto de estallar, su esposo y yo no la soportábamos, no podía fingir incluso la tarde anterior me había percatado de eso y hoy lo confirmaba. No tenía ni idea si era un chivo expiatorio de "mi cuñada" pero me la estaba pasando genial.

—¿Quieres conocer el Dojo? —le pregunté y sonrió abiertamente mientras se ponía de pie e inclinaba su mano nuevamente sobre el aire, indicándome que me seguiría.

—La situación con Ranma cada vez es más difícil.

—Kodashi, te advertí que jamás entregaría el Dojo de la familia a un hombre como él, así que mejor dile que desista de la idea y regresen a Tokio.

—¡Qué mas quisiera yo! Él esta encaprichado con eso y no se detendrá, no lo conoces.

—Te lo advertí y así que sigue diciendo que Akane lo utiliza. No pienso entregarle mi Dojo —replicó Kuno enfadado, Kodashi curvó sus labios frustrada, Ranma era su vida y no quería poner más distancia entre ellos, aunque solo hubiera un gran abismo.

—¡Tengo todo el derecho de usarlo también!

—Pero no para dárselo a tu esposo —replicó y terminó la llamada, haciendo que Kodashi llorara por la rabia que sentía al ver que Ranma no era su esposo, sino un gran enemigo.

—Es fabuloso, un poco viejo pero nada que no se pueda arreglar con reparaciones.

Aquel tonó me gustó, lo admiraba incluso, aún no lo había visto luchar y lo retaría, según yo era un fanfarrón que hablaba más de lo que peleaba. Aunque por sus trabajados músculos que se veían sobre aquella delicada camisa supe que debía de entrenar muchísimo.

—¿Así que quieres convertirte en un sensei?

—Sí, no es algo que me apasione, pero con estar luchando todo el día me conformo. Las artes marciales son mi vida.

Sonreí, me puse en guardia y también apareció una leve sonrisa en su bello rostro.

—Entonces probare tu fuerza y agilidad —dije y la soberbia resaltó en su rostro. Lo odie. Sacudió su cabeza con negativas y se cruzó de brazos.

—No pienso luchar contigo, no pierdas tu tiempo.

Muy bien, toda la perfección murió en aquel momento, sentí incluso rabia de escucharlo hablar así. Recordaba que Kodashi era una gran luchadora en el campo de la gimnasia, pero si la había vencido a ella y a todos los chicos de la secundaría Ranma no sería ningún problema, con suerte le sacaría el aire.

—¿Acaso una chica como yo te causa miedo? —estaba provocándolo, y di justo en el blanco, pues aquella sonrisa demostró más soberbia que antes, incluso era altanera como la que adornaba mi rostro.

—Solo me limitare a esquivar —anunció e inmediatamente lo ataque enfadada, sabiendo que no podía fallar, pero cuando me lancé a él desapareció en el acto, dejándome completamente atónita y hubo otro daño en el Dojo, pues mi puño se estrelló contra la pared de madera, me giré de inmediato, recordando que no podía descubrir mis espaldas y cuando lo hice me encontré con el perfecto cuerpo de Ranma tapándome el paso.

—Eres demasiado lenta.

¡Baka! Pensé, ¿Quién se creía para criticar mi forma de pelear? Coloqué mi pie adelante y grité mientras lo atacaba nuevamente y todos mis golpes fueron esquivados con suma facilidad, incluso aquella sonrisa victoriosa seguía presente en su rostro y me enfurecí más. Ninguno de mis golpes dieron en mi objetivo y me dejé caer pesadamente en el suelo. No lo hubiera querido así pero mi cuerpo estaba agotado. Ranma estaba erguido ante mí. Odié su machismo y me levanté al instante, sus ojos me miraron algo sorprendidos y sonrió más ampliamente.

—Que energía.

—¿Porqué no me atacas?

—Porque eres una mujer y jamás he golpeado a una.

—¡Lucha contra mí, no me esquives solamente!

—No sabes lo que dices.

Había peleado con mil chicos que habían querido salir conmigo en la preparatoria, incluso Shinnosuke que fue un gran luchador, Ranma no podía ganarme, no lo concebía.

—Ni que fueras el mejor luchador, ¡Pelea conmigo! —exigí, queriendo provocarlo, no veía la forma de hacerlo y me puse de nuevo en posición de ataque mientras este reía divertido.

—¡No estoy jugando!

—¡Tampoco me hables en ese tono! —habló subiendo el tono de su voz y lo odié más, ¿Era él quien mandaba siempre? No en este caso, me dije.

—Poco hombre.

Ranma rió molesto al escuchar aquello y me miró de una forma extraña que me congeló.

—Podría destrozarte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

¡Sí! Estaba logrando mi objetivo, obviamente sabía que no me golpearía, pero quería enfrentarme a él.

—Quiero verlo.

—Tomas decisiones apresuradas, créeme que no es lo mejor.

—¿Miedo?

Callé un gritó al ver la forma en que me tomaba. ¡¿Cómo lo había echo? Ni siquiera lo había visto venir. ¿Qué clase de luchador era? Me tomó de la cintura y aplicó una extraña llave en mí mientras me pegaba contra la pared sin hacerme daño. En mis ojos había pánico, pero no por el enfrentamiento, sino por su cercanía, aquel olor masculino me había embriagado, incluso me sentía mareada y comprendí porque Kodashi moría por él. Una de sus fuertes piernas estaba entre las mías, impidiendo alguna clase de movimiento que pudiera hacer y una mano estaba en mi cintura (obviamente aquello no tenía nada que ver con la llave que me estaba aplicando) y la sobrante estaba alrededor de mi cuello, dónde podía sentir como las pulsaciones de mi corazón se aceleraban.

—Lindo Gi —me dijo mientras me miraba lleno de una pasión que me asustó, porque ciertamente la compartíamos. Estaba abatida y definitivamente le tomé la palabra. Tomaba decisiones apresuradas.

—Acabas de cometer el error más grande de tu vida, Akane.

No fui capaz de decir nada, tragué con dificultad y lo miré absorta, no sabía que hacer. ¡No tenía ni la mínima idea de cómo llevar la situación! Intenté soltarme, pero no aflojó ni un poco se agarre y cada vez estaba más cerca de mí.

—Te dije que no era una buena idea.

Me soltó, separándose y lo lamenté, quería seguir teniéndolo cerca. Me había gustado mucho su olor, su mirada y él. Aún siendo tan machista como era me había cautivado.

—Definitivamente no es una buena idea.

Pensé que hablaba sobre atacarme, pero definitivamente no se trataba de lo que yo pensaba. Vi abatimiento en su rostro, no supe bien la razón, pero se notaba bastante tenso.

—Eres rápido.

—Qué bueno que lo notes.

—No pensé que fueras tan bueno.

Ranma rió, mostrando más soberbia que al principio —Creíste que eran tan mal luchador como tu esposo.

—Kuno pelea bien —No lo estaba defendiendo, pero lo había visto luchar, incluso en la secundaria había sido líder de un equipo.

—¿Detrás de una espada? Un hombre pelea sin armas.

—Quiero que me entrenes —dije con firmeza, no mentía, me había impresionado ciertamente. Quería ser tan buena como él y pude ver que sus ojos se abrían ante mi proposición y sonreía ampliamente, pero inmediatamente mi sonrisa desapareció al escucharlo hablar de nuevo.

—No pienso hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunté molesta, Ranma no dejo de sonreír, mientras notaba su semblante tenso y algo incomodo.

—No puedo entrenarte, puedo lastimarte.

—No soy una muñeca de cristal. Tengo mucha más resistencia que algunas mujeres, incluso soy más resistente que tu esposa.

—Esa es otra razón porque no puedo.

Inmediatamente me eché para atrás. Me sentí más torpe que nunca. Bajé un poco la cabeza y toqué mi brazo apenada.

—Entiendo, lo siento…

—No lo digo por Kodashi, sino por Kuno. Jamás aceptaría que yo te entrenara. Me importa muy poco lo que pueda decir Kodashi incluso Kuno, pero no quiero causarte ningún problema.

Tuve que callarme al escuchar aquello, no creía que pudiera haber más problemas de los que ya tenía con él. Simplemente era un idiota y lo único que quería era no volverlo a ver en mi vida.

—Tampoco me interesa lo que diga, además no tengo porque darle explicaciones sobre mis actos.

—¿Siempre eres tan libre? —me preguntó confuso, notando que Kuno no tenía ningún tipo de influencia en mí, sonreí confiada, pues entre Kuno y yo no había más que un triste teatro que él seguía manteniendo por capricho.

—Simplemente sigo siendo yo misma. Bueno… En lo que cabe.

—De igual forma no te entrenare —dijo de forma cortante, me enfadé. ¿Qué le costaba hacerlo?

—Vamos…

—No.

—Te pagaré, si eso es lo que te preocupa. —Pensaba que esa era la razón, pero la sonrisa murió en el rostro de Ranma y yo me preocupe, ¿había echo algo malo?

—Eso no es lo que me preocupe, sino otras cosas.

—¿Qué cosas? —pregunté confusa. Él supo que no había tenido ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, se acercó y tocó mi hombro, provocando una descarga sobre la zona. Tuve que controlarme para no abalanzarme contra él y besarlo como jamás pensé haberlo echo antes.

—Por la paz de los dos, dejémonos.

—¡Dejar que! —exclamé con un grito.

—No quiero seguir tomando decisiones apresuradas eso es todo —dijo y se despidió de mí, besando mi mejilla y dejándome sin aliento. Escuché como llamaba a Golgo y pude ver que se alejaba del Dojo mientras Kasumi lo dirigía a la salida, agradecía por todo y no se giró para mirarme. Coloqué una mano en la zona que había besado y sentí como mi corazón latía con fuerza. ¡¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando? Tenía que volverlo a ver, no podía dejar esto así, no podía dejarme de esta forma y en estas circunstancias y sus palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza.

—Yo tampoco quiero seguir tomando decisiones apresuradas —me dije mientras detenía mis impulsos, sabiendo que era lo mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>NTA: Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capitulo amiga(o)s ! Espero que les este gustando, y bueno, espero que me acompañen como hasta ahora ! Nos vemos en el próximo capi! <strong>


	5. Capitulo 4: Una nueva mirada

Decisiones Apresuradas

Capitulo 4

Una nueva mirada.

¿Destino? Yo no creía en él hasta que llegaste a mi vida y ahora que estás hubiera preferido no tenerte en mi camino. –Anónimo

* * *

><p>Desayuné apresuradamente. Tenía y quería salir antes que Kuno, no quería verlo de nuevo. Ya tenía demasiado con verlo al despertar. Mao lo sabía, la notaba algo callada y conocía la razón. Se acercó un poco a mí y sonreí.<p>

—Verdad que es guapo.

Mao supo que hablaba de Ranma, pero ninguna sonrisa decoró su rostro, más bien la preocupación fue lo que ocupo su rostro. Ciertamente me tensé y alarmé. Me importaba demasiado la opinión de ella, era como mi madre y sabía que solo buscaba lo mejor para mí.

—Bastante —dijo siendo sincera, se fijó un momento en la habitación que utilizaba Kuno para arreglarse y pudo escuchar aún corriendo el agua, así que habló tranquilamente —, pero me perturba su cercanía, contigo. No creo que sea buena idea que lo veas tanto.

—¿Porqué?

—Ese hombre quiere algo contigo, lo note ayer. La forma en que te miraba. Te estaba estudiando, analizando, parecía que quería comerte.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron. No me había percatado de nada. Pero confiaba en Mao, nunca se le escapaban los detalles. Y no podía esconder mi entusiasmo al escuchar que me había visto con hambre.

—No me gusta, Akane.

Eso si fue algo extraño. Pocas veces Mao hablaba con aquella gravedad y antes de preguntar ella me respondió.

—Tiene demasiada experiencia, se le nota en la mirada, tú no tienes idea ni siquiera de las cosas.

—Entre él y yo no pasara nada. Te lo aseguro, conoce demasiado para fijarse en una persona como yo.

Estaba segura de eso, además había notada sus negativas. Le había pedido que me entrenara y si quisiera algo conmigo no se hubiera negado, suspiré pesadamente y escuché como Kuno terminaba de bañarse. Me levanté de un salto, tome mis cosas y antes de irme Mao me preguntó que a donde iría.

—Comeré fuera, iré a ver a Ryoga.

—Bueno, que la pases bien, cualquier cosa llamas —me dijo y salí. Sabiendo que Kuno se cambiada rápidamente. Me estaba haciendo la loca. No había ido a la falsa cita del psicólogo y era obvio que Kuno ya lo sabía. No pudo reprocharme nada porque cuando él llegó me hice la dormida y ahora salía más temprano. Tampoco quería ir hoy. Las mentiras ya me estaban cansando y no quería seguir con esta farsa incansable y hueca. Suspiré, encendí el motor de mi auto y salí de aquellos lujosos departamentos que tanto odiaba.

* * *

><p>Al llegar al U-Chan percibí el sabroso aroma de los Okonomiyakis que preparaba la novia de Ryoga. Ukyo. Con quien no tenía una buena relación. Siempre se había comportado de forma recelosa conmigo y no tenía ningún interés en compartir una amistad conmigo, así que yo sentía exactamente lo mismo.<p>

—¡Bienvenid… Akane, ¿Qué tal? —preguntó Ukyo matando toda su emoción. Sonreí levemente, examinando el lugar que estaba repleto de personas. Ya era la hora de la comida. Había pasado toda la mañana sentada en una banca de un parque pensando en lo que hasta ese momento había sido mi vida. Fue triste y no quería recordarlo.

—Todo bien, gracias. ¿Cómo estás tú? —pregunté cordialmente, realmente no me desagradaba, pero sentía una gran barrera que nos separaba por decisión de Ukyo.

—Bien gracias. ¿Vienes a comer?

—Tal vez más adelante. Venía a ver a Ryoga, me dijo que estaban viviendo juntos.

El semblante de ella se tensó, lo noté de inmediato, ¿Qué le pasaba conmigo? Acaso no notaba que solo sentía amistad por Ryoga. Era muy incomoda la situación y algunas veces lamentaba que Ukyo fuera su novia, pues Ryoga ya no me frecuentaba como antes y su compañía me hacía un poco de falta, después de la extraña desaparición de mi mascota P-Chan, él había sido un apoyo cuando tenía problemas. Incluso sabía muchos de mis secretos.

—No debe de tardar. Salió con un amigo que acababa de regresar a Nerima.

—Bien, lo espero. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —pregunté al ver que casi todas las mesas estaban llenas, sacudió la cabeza y sonrió levemente.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar por lo menos?

—Gracias —dije mientras me entregaba una bebida especial del U-Chan.

Platique con ella de temas poco relevantes y notaba que aquella barrera que había levantado entre ambas empezaba a desaparecer. Sin notarlo paso una hora y escuché una voz que me congeló completamente. Pensé que pasaría tiempo sin escucharla.

—Pensaré que me estás siguiendo.

—¡¿Ranma? —exclamé sin poder esconder la emoción de mi voz, cuando me encontré de nuevo con sus ojos. Besé su mejilla y me arrojé a los brazos de Ryoga, feliz por verle. Ukyo clavó sus ojos en mí, pero no lo hice para molestarla, simplemente me agradaba ver a Ryoga.

—Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de los amigos —me dijo con una tierna sonrisa. Ryoga me encantaba como amigo. Era de esos tipos que son demasiado sinceros y nobles, los que te tienden la mano cuando más los necesitas, sin pedir nada a cambio.

—Jamás podría hacerlo. ¿Conoces a Ranma? —preguntó dirigiendo mi mirada a él que tenía sus ojos clavados en mí.

Ryoga sonrió mientras se rascaba la cabeza —Desde que tengo memoria, es un viejo rival.

No me sorprendí, ambos peleaban a las mil maravillas. Muchas veces había visto pelear a Ryoga y sin lugar a dudas era un gran luchador.

—¿Ustedes de donde se conocen? —preguntó Ukyo participando en la conversación mientras seguía con algunos pedidos.

—Akane es una amiga muy cercana.

—Concuña —atajé, recordando las palabras de Mao y notando su insistencia por omitir aquella palabra de nuestro vocabulario. Era lo que más deseaba, pero no podía permitirme una locura.

—No me explico como no lo enlazamos antes —apuntó Ryoga.

—¿Listos para comer? —preguntó Ukyo, ellos asintieron y me uní a ellos. Nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de Ukyo, mientras Ryoga la ayudaba con los clientes. Eso fue peligroso, porque mis ojos se encontraron con los de Ranma y noté aquella pasión que ya había visto antes, incluso en los míos estaba la misma mirada.

—¿Desde cuando conoces a Ryoga? —me preguntó Ranma interesado.

—Cuando estaba en la preparatoria.

—¿De verdad no me recuerdas? —me dijo y no le entendí, Ranma puso los ojos en blanco al ver que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

—En la boda estaba…

—No nos conocimos en la boda, o bueno, no fue la primera vez que te vi. Estuve unos cuantos días en tu instituto.

Fue una gran sorpresa para mí. ¿Porqué mi mente se bloqueaba de aquella forma? Lo recordé, fueron las fechas en donde Shinnosuke murió. Pensé que me estaba volviendo loca al no recordar nada, pero Tofu ya me había dicho que era lógico que no recordara mucho de esa etapa, pues mi mente había bloqueado los momentos dolorosos, inconscientemente para no hacerme daño.

—Solo fueron unos días, aunque cause demasiados problemas. Por esa razón Kuno empezó a odiarme, incluso se sorprendió cuando empecé a andar con su hermana. Por esas fechas estabas diferente.

—¡Creo que te recuerdo! No físicamente, pero si algo que hiciste. Destruiste el gimnasio.

Ranma sonrió, aquello me derritió. Tenía que resistirme, si hubiera sido responsable me hubiera marchado inmediatamente, diciendo que tenía que visitar al psicólogo falso de Kuno o inventar cualquier excusa. Pero no. Yo fui torpe y me quede.

—No fue solo mi culpa, sino también de Ryoga…

—Fuiste al chico que expulsaron.

Asintió.

—Lo siento, no suelo tener tan mala memoria. Son fechas que mi mente bloqueo por algo desagradable que experimente.

—Entiendo —me dijo serio, sin querer una explicación como me la pedían muchas personas. Ryoga regresó a la mesa y seguimos hablando de temas pocos relevantes, intentaba hacerme recordar, pero era como si mi mente fuera un papel en blanco. Y me gustaba la forma en que ellos contaban las cosas.

Sin darme cuenta paso el día y cuando el cielo ya estaba oscuro me percaté que me había saltado nuevamente el psicólogo. Miré mi celular pero no había ninguna llamada perdida de Kuno, ningún mensaje molesto y eso me extraño. Llamé a Mao y antes de preguntar por él me explicó que tuvo que salir de emergencia, pues había tenido un problema con uno de sus negocios y había tenido que salir de Nerima y regresaría en dos días. Fui inmensamente feliz, por esta noche no me molestaría.

—Gracias Mao, ahora llego más tarde, te quiero —dije y terminé la llamada, volviendo a la conversación, notando como los ojos de Ranma seguían clavados sobre mí. Estaba sentando enfrente de mí y Ryoga a mi lado. Ukyo le pidió ayuda a Ryoga para cerrar el negocio y todos ayudamos.

—Tengo que irme —dije, pero la mano de Ranma se posó en mi brazo de forma amable y me miró con una media sonrisa.

—Quédate un poco más.

—No me gusta regresar tarde a casa.

Una cruel sonrisa se cruzó en su rostro y me soltó de inmediato.

—¿Kuno se enoja? —me provocó y quise matarlo.

—Me importa muy poco si Kuno se enoja o no. Total hoy no duerme en casa.

¿Para que dije aquello? Los ojos de Ranma brillaron de una forma muy extraña y se acercó un poco más a mí.

—¿De verdad?

Me tensé, ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¡Se me estaba insinuando de nuevo!

—Miren lo que tengo aquí —dijo Ukyo extrayendo una extraña botella que contenía un liquido incoloro dentro. No reconocí la botella y ambos hombres sonrieron ampliamente.

—¿Dónde la conseguiste, linda? —preguntó Ryoga mientras se dirigía a su novia que lo miró con fogosidad.

—Me la mandaron de regalo nuestros amigos. ¡Agua ardiente!

"¡Corre!" me dijo una vocecita interna, y mis ojos se abrieron al ver que sacaba cuatro vasos para servir aquella bebida que era completamente exótica para mí.

—Tengo que irme —insistí, pero él único que me escuchó fue Ranma, me sonrió extrañamente y se acercó un poco más.

—¿Cuál es tu prisa? Tu marido no llega a dormir esta noche.

—No me gusta manejar en la noche —mentí.

—Te acompañó hasta tu casa.

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

—¿No crees que es una decisión apresurada?

—Creo que es lo mejor —dije y me separé, dispuesta a marcharme.

Escuché su risa y me detuve, lo miré molesta y él sonrió de forma victoriosa.

—Parece ser que por primera vez Kodashi tuvo razón en algo.

Sentí que una rabia recorría todo mi cuerpo. ¿Qué se creía aquella idiota, porque hablaba de mí?

—¿Qué dijo? —pregunté de inmediato, este sonrió y se inclinó un poco para estar a la altura de mi rostro.

—Que eras una niña cobarde y mimada.

¡Los odio, a los dos los odio! ¿Qué se creían? Ella por decirlo y Ranma por repetirlo. Sonreí de forma molesta y ladeé mi cadera enmarcándola con mi mano y lo miré de forma retadora.

—Dame ese trago.

—Es un juego bastante simple —empezó a decir Ryoga, mientras Ukyo nos estragaba a cada uno un vaso con aquella bebida. La acerqué a mi nariz para poder olerla y cerré los ojos por el penetrante olor. No me creía capaz de beber aquello. Pocas veces lo hacía y cuando bebía eran simples cócteles con apenas un toque de licor, pero esto era demasiado.

—La persona que falle la marca se le hará una pregunta o tendrá un castigo.

—¿No estamos un poco viejos para jugar estos juegos de niños? —preguntó Ranma enarcando una ceja, todos nos volvimos a ver y él siguió hablando.

—¿Prefieres seguir hablando a lo tonto y beber o hacer algo entretenido mientras bebemos? —cuestionó Ukyo, sonrió y levantó su manos en el aire indicándoles que procedieran.

—Empezaremos con Ukyo, ella dice la marca de lo que quiera y hay que seguirla. No se pueden repetir ni demorar en responder sino tendrá castigo o pregunta y obviamente el trago. La persona que perdió empieza de nuevo con la marca de lo que quiera

Estábamos sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa. Formamos un circulo y yo estaba al lado de Ukyo y Ryoga, enfrente de Ranma. Lo lamenté.

—Aguas minerales; Perrier —dijo Ukyo apresurada, todas las miradas se posaron en mí y sin pensarlo dos veces respondí.

—Panna.

—S. Pellegrino —dijo Ryoga y llegó el turno de Ranma, quien respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

—Vittel.

—Contrex.

No supe que más decir, no recordaba ninguna y mi límite de tiempo se agotó, todos exclamaron alegres al saber que había perdido, pues tenía que escoger entre una pregunta o un castigo. Obviamente me fui por la primera, me pareció la más sencilla, aunque me arrepentí al escucharla de los labios de Ukyo que subió aquello demasiado de tono.

—¿Cuántas veces a la semana tienes relaciones sexuales con Kuno?

Abrí mis ojos incrédula a aquellas palabras, incluso sentí como me sonrojaba. No podía responder aquello, yo no aplicaba en esa pregunta. Jamás había tenido nada con Kuno ni con otro hombre que no hubiese sido Shinossuke, eso había sido hace mucho tiempo, ni siquiera me acordaba de lo esencial ¿Cómo me iban a creer aquello? Además, sabía que preguntaba porque probablemente Ryoga le había contado de mi fracaso matrimonial, aunque tampoco hacía falta ser brujo para darse cuenta de la desdicha que era mi vida al lado de Kuno.

—Sí no quieres contestar tienes que tomar doble trago —anunció Ryoga notando mi incomodidad. Protesté pero nadie me escuchó y Ranma no quitaba sus ojos de mí. Me estaba matando con aquella mirada inquisidora.

—Doble —dije y sentí que mi garganta se quemaba, quise detenerme pero si Ranma no me había dejado marchar al principio sabía que ninguno de ellos me dejaría en paz.

Fue mi turno de decir marca.

—Pastas dentales; Colgate.

—Sensodine.

—Crest.

—Lacer.

—Close Up —respondí cuando llego mi turno después de que Ukyo lo hiciera.

—Orbit.

Ranma sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Pregunta.

—La misma que Akane —dijo Ryoga, este rió.

—¿Cuál era? —preguntó con malicia.

—¿Cuántas veces a la semana mantienes relaciones sexuales con tu esposa?

—Mantengo relaciones sexuales ocho veces a la semana —dijo causando risa en sus amigos menos en mí que lo odie de inmediato por su pésima broma —pero no con mi esposa, sino con mis amigas.

Sacudí la cabeza indignada por aquella respuesta. ¡Pervertido! Tomó su trago y continuó con el juego.

—Preservativos; Durex.

—Trojan.

Perdí. Hice lo mismo que Ranma.

—Pregunta.

—¡Vamos, escojan castigo! —exclamó Ukyo con un grito, pero Ranma hizo la pregunta.

—¿Cuántas veces le has sido infiel a Tatewaqui?

No me esperaba aquello. Lo de Ukyo había sido fuerte, pero Ranma se estaba pasado, ¿Qué diablos pensaba de mí? Intente hacerlo de emoción. Mi vida era prácticamente una mentira, no pasaría nada si mentía en esa ocasión, simplemente para molestarlo.

—Una vez.

—¿Cuándo?

—Esas son dos preguntas —respondí y bebí mi trago mientras Ryoga y Ukyo hacían comentarios a los que no puse atención. Pude ver que la mirada de Ranma se ensombrecía, pero aquel extraño brillo no desaparecía.

—Lencería de mujer; Victoria´s Secret

Ryoga me miró cortado, pero respondió antes del límite de tiempo —Risk.

—Simone Perele—respondió Ranma.

—Lise Charmel.

—Natubel.

Ranma fingió no saber, pero yo sabía que nada se le escapaba y perdió de nuevo.

—Castigo —anunció y Ukyo gritó emocionada sabiendo cual sería el castigo e inmediatamente supe que yo lo ejecutaría al ver aquellas miradas cómplices que se habían lanzado a lo largo del juego.

* * *

><p><strong>NTA: Bueno chica(o)s otro capitulo! Jajaja vean que fluida se está haciendo la historia, casi no demoro nada en actualizar, supongo que mi musa aún no me ha abandonado, no quiero hacerles pasar otro trago amargo de espera como hice en la historia anterior. Muchas gracias a toda(o)s lo que siguen esta historia, sus comentarios son muy gratos para mí y pues nada, como van viendo la situación entre estos dos se va complicando un poco... Vamos a ver que pasa, jajaja nos vemos en el próximo capi! <strong>

**Un beso! **

**AnaIz16**

_***If u can dream it u can do it. Walt Disney* **_


	6. Capitulo 5: Celular

Decisiones Apresuradas

Capitulo 5

Celular.

Lo prohibido despierta el deseo y si tuviera algún deseo que me regalara la vida pediría conocerte de nuevo. –Anónimo

* * *

><p>Sé que no debí hacerlo. Ahora me arrepiento, pero después de tres tragos ya hablaba de forma enredada y podía sentir como mis sentidos fallaban y mi cuerpo se adormecía<p>

—El castigo será hombre o gallina.

—¿Hombre o gallina? —pregunté y Ukyo se levantó de su lugar para ir al de Ryoga se arrodilló y colocó sus dos manos en el tobillo de Ryoga.

—Hombre —dijo este y Ukyo subió unos cuantos centímetros sus manos hasta llegar al principio de su espinilla.

—Hombre —dijo de nuevo hasta llegara a su rodilla, donde dijo "gallina" y tomó dos tragos. Simplemente me estaban mostrando el juego, pero Ryoga aburrido de no haber perdido nunca se tomó dos tragos de agua ardiente.

—El perdedor toma doble. Si Ranma dice gallina antes del final que es cuando termina el muslo ganas, pero si se mantiene firme pierdes.

No podía hacerlo, era tener un contacto bastante fuerte con Ranma y eso me asustaba. Todos notaron mi reacción y Ranma sonrió.

—Nada de esto saldrá de aquí concuña, aunque si tienes miedo cambiemos de castigo.

No le iba a dar tegua, podía hacerlo. Me levanté de mi lugar e imité a Ukyo, colocando mis dos manos alrededor del tobillo de Ranma, este sonrió y los demás nos vieron emocionados.

—Hombre.

Subí mi mirada al igual que mis manos y me encontré con aquella mirada que me cortaba la respiración.

—Hombre —repitió hasta que llegue a su rodilla, pensé que pararía al igual que hizo Ryoga en el ejemplo, pero volvió a afirmar;

—Hombre.

¡Peligro! Llegué hasta la mitad de su muslo y lo miré esperando una negativa.

—Hombre.

Lamente haberlo echó. Rocé su intimidad y mis manos temblaron, Ranma lo notó, por aquella sonrisa soberbia y quise huir, pero sabía que me vería mucho más patética de lo que estaba resultado en esos momentos, así que me contuve y como era de esperarse… Perdí.

El juego transcurrió, algunas veces perdía, pero Ukyo me acompañó y perdió también quedando peor que yo. Habían puesto música y yo me sentía mucho más ligera, mucho más libre y desinhibida. Ukyo y Ryoga danzaban por la estancia mientras se dejaban guiar por la música. Ranma se acercó a mí y me miró interesado. Sabía que estaba mareada y lo odié. Él solo había bebido dos veces y estaba a las mil maravillas.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

—No pienso dejar mi auto aquí, así que me iré por mis propios medios, así como vine.

—No podría dejarte ir así. Te llevó en tu auto y regreso caminando —repuso pero recordé a Mao, y como era de costumbre me esperaría hasta que llegara, no podía verme en tal estado y Ukyo no podía ayudarme a hacerse pasar por mi en la oscuridad porque apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

—¿Parezco ebria? —pregunté recordando que Nabiki siempre me había dicho que aún ebria mi semblante era tranquilo y natural.

—No. Solo no hables mucho, sino se te notara que arrastras la lengua.

—Bien, acepto tu propuesta, de igual forma fue tu culpa —dije y me puse de pie con dificultad, me fallaron las piernas y Ranma me sostuvo de la cintura para no caer, me atrajo hasta su cuerpo y volví a embriagarme por aquel fuerte aroma. No sabía que era tan vulnerable a él.

—Con cuidado —me susurró y temblé.

Me despedí alegremente de Ukyo y Ryoga, incluso la abrace a ella y ambas nos dijimos que nos queríamos (definitivamente uno hace estupideces bajo los efectos del alcohol). Subí al asiento de copillota, mientras Ranma echaba el asiento del conductor hacía atrás, pues sus piernas eran muchos más largas que las mías. Manejaba muy bien, hablábamos de pocas cosas y cuando estuve dentro del estacionamiento de mi departamento Ranma me ayudó a bajar del auto, sin que el hombre de seguridad me viera, pues este también le rendía cuentas a Kuno de cada paso que daba. Me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi piso y al salir del ascensor tropecé torpemente y nuevamente volví a estar en sus brazos. Ya no detestaba ni envidiaba a Kodashi, sino que la odiaba por tener a alguien como Ranma.

Nuestras miradas se clavaron profundamente, sentí como sus brazos me atraían hacía él, chocando con su trabajado torso, elevé mis manos y apreté los perfectos brazos musculosos que me sostenían. Sentí sus dedos sobre me mejilla y cerré los ojos, hundiéndome en una inmensidad que me hizo perderme. Los abrí al sentirlos delinear mis labios.

—Tienes unos ojos hermosos, Akane.

—Ranma —suspiré y me perdí al sentir la presión de sus labios contra los míos.

No pude moverme, no quise quitármelo de encima y sentí la fuerza deliciosa con la que sus brazos me estrechaban haciéndome sentir por primera vez una mujer que deseaba y que había enterrado por fin a su difunto novio. Sentí sus ásperas mejillas rozando las mías. Enredé mis manos en su cabello y él apretó las suyas a mi trasero, haciendo que diera un respingo al sentir a plenitud su cuerpo sobre la ropa que empezaba a reaccionar al igual que el mío.

—Entra ya —dijo con dificultad después de romper aquel beso, pero no me soltaba. Lo miré directamente. Estaba mareada, no sabía si era solo culpa del licor o de aquello que había sucedido.

—No quiero —dije sin vergüenza, seguramente en mis cinco sentidos no hubiera sido capaz de decir aquello, y sentí que sus manos seguían en mi trasero, pegándome a su sexo que me pareció inmenso.

—Es lo mejor, créeme.

—Ranma.

Me besó de nuevo, con un hambre infinita que me dejó sin habla, mientras sentía como sus manos subían a mi espalda y la recorrían por completo. Por un momento logré olvidar todo, Kuno, mi triste existencia hasta ese momento y los demás detalles que detestaba. Nos miramos en aquella oscuridad y odié con todas mis fuerzas a Kodashi.

—Entra —repitió con voz ronca y esta vez me soltó, clavó sus ojos azules-grisáceos en mí y derrotada entre a mi prisión

* * *

><p>—¿Porqué te sientes mal? Pensé que no sentías nada por Kuno.<p>

—No siento nada por él, pero eso no quiere decir que no me sienta mal cuando lo estoy engañando —repliqué, sabiendo que Nabiki no compartiría jamás aquellas culpas. No fallé, se dejó descansar en el respaldar de la silla y me sonrió despreocupadamente.

—Piensas demasiado.

—Es mi concuño, ¿No lo entiendes?

—Kodashi te desagrada, ¿No?

Ni siquiera supe porque se lo había contado. Sabía que su frivolidad ante la vida era demasiado para darme un consejo que realmente me sirviera.

—Aún siendo así. No debí de haberlo hecho.

—¿Porqué no?

—¡Porque estoy engañando a Kuno y él a Kodashi! —exclamé frustrada, sentía que me estaba ahogando y que nadie podía ayudarme.

Nabiki elevó los ojos poniéndolos en blanco y después me miró algo desesperada.

—Tú no lo quieres y seguramente él tampoco. Además Ranma engañara a Kodashi contigo o con otra, no te debes de preocupar por ella.

—No quiero seguir mintiendo, Nabiki, ¡Mi vida es una completa mentira, estoy harta! Además, no he vuelto a saber nada de él después de ese día.

—¿Hace cuanto?

—Dos semanas —repliqué entristecida. No sabía que me pasaba. Tal vez Ranma no era tan buen tomador como había creído y había estado peor que yo. Pudo haber olvidado… No pudo hacerlo, ¡No podría! Aquel beso no fue cualquier cosa, sentí cosas que jamás había sentido y que pensé que no volvería a sentir después de la muerte de Shinnosuke. No podía dejarme así, lo estaba necesitando.

—Bueno, entonces olvídalo ya…

—No puedo.

—¿Qué harás si te busca?

La miré desanimada, suspiré y desvié mi mirada hacía la ventana.

—No lo hará. Si no lo ha hecho en este tiempo menos ahora.

—Solo responde.

—No lo sé Nabiki —me quejé, me levanté de forma inmediata y suspiré derrotada, tomando mis cosas.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Al estúpido psicólogo, no he hablado con Kuno pero sé que me reclamara los dos días que no fui. Lo he estado evitando pero sé que pronto será inevitable que hable con él.

—Suerte entonces.

—Gracias —dije y salí de mi casa. Cuando manejaba camino al psicólogo tuve que contenerme para no detenerme en el U-Chan y preguntar por Ranma. Tenía demasiado orgullo para hacerlo así que seguí hasta llegar al falso psicólogo donde seguí mintiendo, hasta llegar a mi casa, donde Mao me alegró la tarde.

* * *

><p>—¡Mira lo que te prepare!<p>

—¡Galletas! —exclamé emocionada mientras tomaba una. Tomé un ducha y después me arrojé al sillón para ver la televisión. Notaba que Mao estaba nerviosa. Caminaba de un lado a otro, así que la llame, confirmando lo que sospechaba pues su semblante estaba tenso y preocupado.

—¿Qué pasa, Mao?

—Mi hijo está mal.

Me molesté, aquel tipo no era más que un desgraciado que se aprovechaba de su madre, se lo decía hasta cansarme, pero ella se ponía seria. Era lógico. Todas las madres defendían a sus hijos por más porquería que fueran, tomé sus manos entre las mías y la miré tranquilamente, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada por ella más que darle permiso de irse.

—¿Necesitas algo? —pregunté cuando le había concedido su permiso, ella sonrió levemente y sacudió la cabeza. Me dio un beso, las buenas noches y me obligó a irme temprano a la cama como una niña pequeña.

—Siento no quedarme, no quisiera dejarte sola con Kuno…

—No hay nada de que preocuparse —le dije, sabiendo que Kuno jamás había intentando hacerme daño o alguna treta. —Todo esta bien. Llama cualquier cosa.

—Lo mismo digo mi niña, llama cualquier cosa —dijo y se fue.

Al estar sola mi mente empezó a divagar mientras notaba como las imágenes de la televisión pasaban delante de mí. En realidad no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba viendo. Mis pensamientos estaban clavados en aquella noche en donde había probado un fruto prohibido al que me había hecho adicta. Apreté el control remoto con fuerza y lo arroje lejos. Lamentándolo después al querer cambiar de canales. Me levanté y lo recogí nuevamente, para regresar a mi lugar en aquellos sillones que amaba, pues su comodidad no se comparaba ni con mi colchón. Muchas veces me había dormido en ellos, pero Kuno odiaba que lo hiciera, así que cuando no me miraba lo hacía.

—Nueve y media —dije al ver mi reloj, cerré un poco los ojos y caí en una ligera ensoñación, me sorprendí lo cansada que estaba.

Kuno llegaría a eso de las once y media, así que no me preocupaba de nada. Escuchaba las voces lejanas del televisor que seguían con lo mismo y mis ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente.

Un sonido suave y gracioso me despertó de golpe, miré el reloj y apenas habían pasado cinco minutos desde que me dormí. Busqué en las bolsas de mi pantalón y pude ver que tenía un mensaje de texto. Era Nabiki, quien me preguntaba por unos zapatos, lo respondí al instante sintiendo como hacía presa de mi el cansancio e inmediatamente me llegó otro mensaje de texto.

—Nabiki eres una inútil —dije antes de abrirlo y cuando lo hice fruncí el ceño. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien podía ser aquel número. Kuno tenía la costumbre de mandarme mensajes de texto del celular de sus amigos. Aquello me molestaba, así que no respondí el saludo. Pasaron diez minutos y llegó otro mensaje.

"_¿Cómo estás?" _

"_**¿Quién es?**"_ —Respondí al instante. No me gustaba que Kuno lo hiciera y me estaba empezando a molestar, los mensajes llegaban con una rapidez impresionante, terminaba de enviarlo y me llegaba la respuesta.

"_Un amigo" _

Kuno —dije de forma inmediata.

"_**No tengo amigos**" _

"_¿Ryoga no lo es?" _

Una descarga impacto mi vientre en ese momento, estaba más enojada que nunca, pues las veces pasadas Kuno me había insistido con Ryoga, preguntándome que sentía por él. Ya habíamos discutido del asunto y no pude tragarme las palabras que envíe.

"_**Vete a la mierda, Kuno**" _

No respondió, tomé el celular con rabia y lo apreté con fuerza. —¡Imbécil! El sonido de los mensajes de texto apareció de nuevo y aquella luz brillo mostrando que tenía una nuevo mensaje.

"_Haha, no soy Kuno" _

"_**Basta ya**"_

"_Qué poca imaginación tienes" _

—No resisto esto, quien diablos es —me dije mientras pensaba en las probabilidades.

"_**¡Sí quiere molestar llame a otra persona, pues yo no estoy de humor!**" _

"_Tranquila, soy Ranma" _

En ese mismo momento me congelé. Esto tenía que ser un sueño. Miré a mi alrededor. Sabía que lo que estaba viviendo era producto del pequeño sueño del que me había creído despertar. Tuve que pellizcarme y grite del dolor para confirmar que era real. Era imposible, él no tenía mi celular ni tampoco Kodashi. Con costos tendría el número de la casa y eso porque Kuno se lo había dado. Así que no podía ser Ranma.

"_¡**Vete a la mierda, Kuno o Kodashi**!" _

Tenía que ser alguno de esos dos, no había duda. Me estaban poniendo una trampa.

"_Haha, ¿Por qué no me crees?" _

No respondí, estaba cayendo en el juego de esos dos y no les iba a dar el placer. Dejé a un lado mi celular y escuché las campanas que anunciaban una llamada entrante. Se trataba de aquel número. No contesté. Era la primera vez que me llamaba, pero no le tomaría la palabra, incluso no seguiría con aquel estúpido juego. La llamada se perdió y escuché otro mensaje. Lo leí sin resistirme y mis ojos se abrieron al leer aquellas letras.

"_Qué rápido olvidas, apenas y puedo quitarme el sabor de tus labios y ya no lo recuerdas" _

**"_No sé de que hablas" _**

Podía ser Kuno, talvez se había enterado de algo o lo suponía por mi exagerado distanciamiento. Marqué el número torpemente y no respondieron.

"_Qué se siente que no respondan" _

**"_¡Imbécil!" _**

Llamaron de nuevo, tomé aquella llamada esperando escuchar la voz de Kuno o alguno de sus amigos, pero mi corazón se agitó al escuchar al emisor.

—Siento haberte molestado.

—Ranma…

—Por fin me crees —repuso con una risa profunda que me encantó. —Pensé que ibas a seguir con lo mismo.

—¿Dónde estás? —pregunté, no estaba muy segura de todo lo que estaba pasando, aún me costaba creer que no era un sueño.

—En mi habitación.

—Salúdame a Kodashi —dije con rabia escuchando de nuevo aquella risa que me fascinó.

—Ella no está, se fue a Tokio.

—¿Por eso me llamas?

La risa fue corta y algo forzada mostrando un poco de molestia y desconcierto por aquel reclamo —No, lo siento. Debí de hacerlo antes, pero había estado ocupado y pensé que no sería lo mejor.

—¿Qué es lo mejor para ti? Solo me dices eso y no me dices nada. Lo mejor para ti es jugar con las mujeres, ¿no?

—No, pienso en lo mejor para los dos.

Elevé los ojos, sintiéndome frustrada por todo lo que había sido mi vida y por no entender a Ranma —Lo mejor que me puede pasar es morir y volver a nacer.

—¿Porqué?

—Detesto mi vida, sabes. A diferencia de ti yo aún no le he encontrado ningún sentido.

—¿Pesimista?

—No lo creo.

Toda mi vida había sido así, incluso era demasiado positiva para todo lo que me recordaba, solo que él me confundía.

—¿Te escuchó extraña, te sientes bien?

—Seré sincera como pocas veces lo he sido —dije, sabía que lo que diría podría ser como un suicidio, pero ya no me importaba, como él había dicho tomaba demasiadas decisiones apresuradas. —No sé como tienes la vergüenza para llamarme.

—¿Te molesta?

—Lo que me molesta es que me utilices para dejarme después. Nadie hace eso conmigo Ranma.

—Ya dije que lo siento Akane.

Su voz se escuchaba cansada—Un lo siento no solucionada nada.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para remediarlo?

—Alejarte de mí.

Sentí decir eso, pero no podía seguir haciéndome daño de aquella forma. Había notado como mi ánimo había cambiado radicalmente al escuchar su voz.

La risa regresó, se notaba sincera y seductora —Lo intente, pero no pude.

—Esfuérzate más.

—Quiero verte.

Eso fue un golpe, ¡un fuerte y bajo golpe!

—Yo no.

—¿Te gusta hacerte del rogar?

—No pienso correr a tus pies, Ranma. Buenas noches —dije y terminé la llamada, sabiendo que sería lo mejor, como él siempre me decía. Estaba demasiado enojada con él como para escucharle. Nadie, ¡Nadie! Podía hacerme lo que él había echo para después dejarme en el cajón de los recuerdos. Me había echo esperar dos semanas, ¡Dos! Nadie jugaba con Akane Tendo. Me di cuenta que lo que sentía por aquel beso no era culpa hacia Kuno y Kodashi, sino era rabia porque se había atrevido a hacerme esperar dos semanas para saber de él.

* * *

><p>Ranma apagó su celular frustrado. Sabía que Akane no le respondería después de aquellas palabras que había encajado a la perfección. Pensó en Kodashi fugazmente, pues no había recibido aún ninguna llamada de ella. Agradecía no haberla visto en toda una semana, aún no sabía cuanto más se quedaría en Tokio, pero esperaba que fuera el suficiente. La detestaba con toda su alma. Apagó la luz e intentó dormir, pero como supuso le fue casi imposible. Pues recordaba aquella noche donde no debió de haber tomado aquella decesión apresurada.<p>

—No me arrepiento de nada —se dijo con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. —Y no pienso dejarlo así cuando encontré a alguien como ella.

* * *

><p><strong>NTA: Buenoooooo chica(o)s ! Aquí les dejo otro capitulo más, como siempre, espero que lo estén disfrutando y pues muchas gracias por seguirme, ustedes saben que eso es muy importante para uno... Espero que hayan pasado un bonito fin de semana y al parecer a nuestros personajes se les va complicando el panorama... Ya lo iré manejando más adelante. Los espero en el próximo capitulo y muchas gracias por seguirme ! <strong>

***Besos***

***AnaIz16***

_***If u can dream it u can do it. Walt Disney***_


	7. Capitulo 6: Máxima confusión

Decisiones Apresuradas

Capitulo 6

Máxima confusión.

El hombre es para la mujer su fortaleza, y la mujer para el hombre es su debilidad. –Anónimo

* * *

><p>—Tenemos que hablar, Akane —me dijo Kuno, entrando a la habitación en donde yo fingía que dormía.<p>

No podía enfrentarme a él, no hoy. Tenía demasiadas emociones y no había podido evitar llorar después de haber colgado con Ranma. ¿Qué quería de mí? ¿Porqué me había dicho todas esas cosas? Kuno encendió la luz, peligro. Apreté mis ojos con fuerza, fingiendo que dormía pero sentí sus manos sobre mi espalda, que me movían suavemente.

—Akane, Akane.

Fingí despertarme perezosamente, abrí los ojos levemente y fruncí el ceño mientras este me miraba.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté fingiendo demencia. Pero sabía perfectamente que hora era, mis ojos estaban enrojecidos por haber llorado, pero Kuno pensó que era de cansancio y por mi repentino despertar.

—Las doce menos cuarto.

—¿Qué pasa Kuno, porque no podemos hablar mañana? —pregunté y mis ojos se abrieron enormemente al sentir sus labios contra los míos. Pensé en Ranma inmediatamente, pero lo empujé asqueada por la gran diferencia de besos.

—¡¿Qué haces? —grité levantándome de un brinco de la cama.

—Akane no puedo seguir más con esto, te necesito.

Nosotras las mujeres sufrimos el periodo, pero yo estaba segura que a los hombres les pasaba algo similar solamente que siempre se basaba en el sexo y los deseos. Primer ejemplo; Ranma al llamarme después de dos semanas, segundo ejemplo; Kuno, quien intentaba algo conmigo.

—Kuno, sabes por lo que estoy pasando…

—¿Por qué no fuiste dos días al psicólogo? — cuestionó molesto, su voz era vacía y me tensé.

—Lo siento, la primera vez me distraje con Nabiki y la segunda me quede dormida.

—Lo tomas demasiado a la ligera, sin recordar que esto es un martirio para los dos. ¿Acaso no quieres compartir un matrimonio de verdad?

—Por supuesto que lo quiero —mentí, mientras bajaba la cabeza, no queriendo estar ahí.

—Quiero hacer el amor contigo.

¡Quería matarlo! ¿Porqué no solo me dejaba en paz? Me eché para atrás, queriendo mantener la mayor distancia entre ambos.

—No estoy lista.

—Déjame intentarlo, seguro que te gusta —me dijo cuando me tomó de la cintura. Lo empujé de nuevo. Queriendo matarlo y me tomó bruscamente de las muñecas causándome dolor cuando me pegó contra la pared.

—¡Ya estoy cansado, necesito de ti! —gritó arrojándose a besar mi cuello.

Mi madre siempre me dijo que si decía mentiras estas se volverían realidad y terminarían ahogándome. Pensé en la mentira que había basado en mi vida. Había fingido un ultraje que nunca sucedió y parecía que este momento iba a ser el decisivo en mi vida. No quería esto, no con Kuno. Quise gritar Ranma, o quise que fuera su cuerpo el que se apretaba contra el mío y me tocaba de aquella forma. Intenté quitármelo pero fue inútil.

—¡Quítate! —grité zafándome con gracia de mi opresor, mientras este me miraba atónito. Lo abofeteé con fuerza, produciendo un sonido vacío en la habitación y por fin reaccionó. Se alejó de mí mortificado.

—Lo siento mi vida —me dijo con hilo de voz, intentó tocarme pero retrocedí aún más y él comprendió. Se disculpó tres veces y salió de mi habitación.

Me quedé completamente sola de nuevo. Me dio lastima. Sabía que esta situación también era incomoda para él, me sentí culpable al saber que no podía quererlo. Lo había intentado, de verdad que lo había intentado, pero jamás lo había conseguido y no lo conseguiría.

* * *

><p>—¿Para que querías el número de Akane? —preguntó Ryoga al divisar a Ranma entre las personas. Este se encontraba buscando a la compañera de Golgo, quien caminaba con un bozal bien ajustado a su hocico.<p>

Ranma se giró y lo saludó mientras Ryoga le ofrecía su mano —¿Te lo contó Ukyo?

—Sí. ¿Para que lo quieres, Ranma?

—Para que se puede utilizar un número telefónico —se bufó, mientras seguía caminando sin poner demasiada atención al semblante de su amigo.

—Ranma, no quiero que le hagas daño a Akane.

—¿Dé que hablas?

—Lo sabes muy bien. Te conozco y sé que es lo que buscas en las mujeres. Akane no es como las demás, ¿Entiendes?

Ranma lo miró fijamente, aquello no le había gustado y Ryoga se dio cuenta de ello.

—No sé de que rayos estás hablando.

—Solo espero que no olvides que es tu concuña. Así que por primera vez en tu vida respeta algo.

—Busca que hacer Ryoga.

* * *

><p>Llegué a casa después de haber fingido hora y media con aquel falso psicólogo, suspiré pesadamente. La ausencia de Mao se sentía demasiado. Esta maldita prisión siempre me había ahogado, pero sola era peor. No estaba aquella calidez que siempre tenía o su voz maternal atenta de mí, me hacía demasiada falta.<p>

Tomé un tentempié y revise el contestador en donde escuche la voz de Mao, me informaba que su hijo estaba grave y que se ausentaría dos días más. Suspiré, eso me entristecía. La extrañaría demasiado. Marqué su número y me encontré con su voz quebrada, sentía su dolor y quise reconfortarla con millones de cosas pero supe que no podría así que solo la apoyé y le prometí que las cosas saldrían mejor.

Al terminar la llamada me fije en el reloj, eran más o menos las seis de la tarde. Kuno me había avisado que llegaría aproximadamente a las doce o en la madrugada, pues tenía varios problemas.

¡Libertad! Me dije al instante, fui a mi habitación y me coloqué mi ropa de dormir, pero tenía un olor demasiado penetrante, Kuno había derramado uno de mis perfumes sobre ella cuando discutimos y el olor era ya insoportable.

—Maldición —dije, mientras buscaba algo más, pero mi guardarropa era demasiado pobre. No porque así lo quisiera, pues la ropa de dormir me encantaba, pero al no querer despertar el deseo de Kuno me vestía de la forma más sencilla que podía. Así que tomé una camisa delgada de tirantes y me la puse. Su color oscuro simulaba la ligera transparencia y supe que después del altercado en la madrugada Kuno no se atrevería a tocarme nuevamente.

Me estiré cuando me arrojé al colchón y sentí como los músculos tensos de mi espalda se liberaban, cerré los ojos y escuché el timbre de la puerta.

Me incorporé de inmediato. ¿Quién podía ser? Si fuera alguien ajeno al piso el encargado de seguridad me hubiera llamado. Se trataría de un vecino, aunque me pareció extraño, pues no teníamos amistad con ninguno. Me levanté extrañada y recordé que aquella mañana no habían dejado el periódico. Supuse que era él y me apresuré a abrir.

Al hacerlo me sorprendí, se trataba de Golgo. Sostenía unas flores en su hocico y su rabo se movía con brío. Demasiado emocionado como el primer día que nos conocimos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté cariñosa. Sabiendo que se trataba de Ranma, pues aquel había sido un lindo detalle, el perro soltó las flores y saltó hacía mi, mientras me derribaba como la primera vez. Lamió mi rostro y reí, hasta que Ranma lo apartó, me brindó de nuevo su mano, pero no la tomé. Pude incorporarme yo sola, rió un poco por la incomoda situación y me entregó el ramo de flores.

—Espero no molestar —dijo y lo miré enmarcando una ceja.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tomando decisiones apresuradas.

—Eres un idiota sabes, ¿Cómo le explico a Kuno lo de las flores?

—Eres buena inventando historias, ya se te ocurrirá algo, ¿No me dejaras pasar?

¡Se me estaba insinuando de nuevo! Aquella sonrisa ligona y sus ojos que brillaban con deseo me encendieron como antes. Quería evitarlo, rechazarlo, pero era mi talón de Aquiles.

—No creo que sea la idea apropiada, Kodashi se molestaría.

—¿Acaso te importa?

—No, pero no quiero tenerla encima de mí queriéndome matar —dije hablando con sinceridad, pues ya había tenido un altercado con ella en la preparatoria, Ranma rió y lo miré algo molesta —¡Es verdad!

—Lo sé, esta loca.

Aquello me sorprendió en teoría, y me dio lastima. Si su esposo hablaba así de ella no me imaginaba a los demás.

—No la quieres para nada, ¿cierto?

—¿Me vas a dejar entrar? —preguntó evadiendo mi pregunta, crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y lo miré de forma firme.

—No.

Ranma sonrió con algo de cinismo, miró a su perro y solo dijo "Enter". No pude ver cuando me pegó totalmente a su cuerpo y me hizo retroceder sobre mis pasos para entrar al departamento junto conmigo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Me congelé. Recordé el beso que me había dado y sabía que no se podía repetir. Él estaba acostumbrado a jugar con las mujeres y yo no estaba dispuesta a ser una simple distracción. Si quería algo conmigo tendría que ser de verdad. Sabía que aquello era una locura, pero si me iba a arriesgar no iba a ser por nada.

—Hueles delicioso.

—Será mejor que me sueltes, Kuno puede llegar y…

—Kuno no regresa hasta en la noche —dijo con una sonrisa sincera, violando mi espacio personal.

Tuve que echarme para atrás de forma exagerada y ni siquiera así lograba alejarme de él, era inevitable embriagarme con su olor.

—Rayos, de verdad hueles delicioso —dijo sonriendo.

—¿Cómo entraste? El hombre de seguridad no me dijo nada…

—No me vio.

—Es imposible, nadie puede pasar la seguridad de este lugar, es demasiado seguro.

—No creas todo lo que dicen y recuerda que soy un artista marcial, no hay nada imposible ni difícil para mí.

Lo amé. Aquella determinación me había dejado sin habla. Quise desatar la pasión que corría por ambos, pero me contuve, no podía ser tan fácil. Estaba sacrificando todo por nada.

—Eres algo engreído.

—Sincero, diría yo.

—Suéltame —vacilé, sus manos estaban sobre mi cintura y espalda y me costaba respirar. Mis pensamientos no eran claros.

—Debo decir que esta camisa te queda a la perfección.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron vivamente, bajé mi mirada a mi cuerpo y noté que había reaccionado. ¡Maldición! ¿Porqué me tuve que poner una ropaje punto tan delgado donde se podía apreciar el más mínimo detalle?

—¡Pervertido!

Ese comentario no fue del agrado de Ranma, pero sonrió con desquité, mirándome sin restricciones mientras sentía aquellos iris clavados en cada fracción de mi cuerpo.

—Tienes pechos planos.

—¡Imbécil! —exclamé ofendida, me soltó y rió mientras pasaba sin ser invitado, examinando cada detalle de mi departamento. La sala, el comedor y la cocina.

—¿Tu lo decoraste o Kuno?

—Por supuesto que yo —mi voz estaba enojada, no podía creer que Ranma tuviera tan poca delicadeza con las damas, no se parecía en nada al dulce caballero que creí haber conocido. Definitivamente ya estaba reparando en todas sus imperfecciones.

—Vaya, que tan poco gusto tienes…

—¡Déjame en paz! —exclamé y lo ataqué. Incluso me sorprendí al hacerlo pero fue una reacción natural. Pero como era de esperarse, Ranma me esquivó y me detuvo, tomándome nuevamente de la cintura para colocarme delante de él.

—¿Porqué lo hiciste? —me preguntó con voz baja. No podía responder, estaba congelada, aprisionada contra sus manos y cuerpo —Entiende que no puedes conmigo, Akane. Soy más diestro que tú.

—Eres un idiota.

—Pero soy mejor que tú —dijo sonriendo de forma victoriosa y se acercó más a mí, violando de nuevo mi espacio personal. Temblé, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y empezó la magia. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda totalmente y aquel brillo apareció de nuevo en aquellos iris únicos. —De verdad no quiero hacer esto, Akane.

Me quedé congelada, ¿De que estaba hablando? ¿Podía leer mi mente? Porque en ese momento mies pensamientos no estaban siendo los mejores.

—Seguramente es por Kodashi.

Su mirada se congeló de inmediato, y me arrepentí de haber dicho, incluso me regañé por hacerlo, ¡Había sido una estúpida!

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con Kodashi ni Kuno, sino más bien contigo.

—Es una decisión apresurada.

Me soltó, se apartó como si estuviera contaminada o fuera nociva para él. Era demasiado extraño su comportamiento y lo peor era que me estaba doliendo el no entenderlo.

—¿Cómo ha estado tu día hoy?

—Sigo molesta, Ranma —dije con voz ronca, clavando mi mirada en mis manos cruzadas, él suspiró y miró el departamento, notando como Golgo olfateaba sin descanso, queriendo encontrar algo.

—¿No te gustaron las flores?

Me reí, lo miré de nuevo y pude apreciar aquella sonrisa seductora, pero había inseguridad en sus ojos y me extraño. Hasta el momento lo había visto seguro de todos sus movimientos, era extraño saber que estaba abatido por una razón desconocida.

—Estás muy equivocado si piensas que soy como las demás, que se emocionan con solo ver un ramo de flores. Si Kodashi se abalanza contra ti y hace tu voluntad como tus demás amigas —dije usando el sarcasmo en aquella frase, cuando decía amigas me refería a sus amantes, él solo me miró con algo de molestia por la forma en que estaba hablando, pero no me callaría, sabía que tenía razón y lo disfruté —, yo no lo haré. Ni siquiera me gustaron.

Rió fuertemente, haciendo que su voz inundara la habitación y un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda.

—Puedes mentirle a los demás, pero a mí no. Sé que te gustaron incluso me atrevo a decir que te encantaron.

—No seas tan engreído, puede que los lirios no me gusten…

—Sé que es tu flor preferida.

¿Cómo lo había descubierto? No tenía ni la más minima idea. Ryoga no le pudo decir pues ni él lo sabía e inmediatamente llegó una imagen a mi cabeza… ¡Nabiki!

—Maldición —espeté, Ranma rió de nuevo y yo lo miré de forma retadora.

—No importa, créeme que por más que sean lirios no me convencerás. Estoy molesta contigo y unas flores son muy poco para mí.

¡Era mentira! Quería saltar encima de él y comérmelo a besos, pero como Mao siempre me decía;

"¡Sí quiere azul celeste que le cueste!"

Y si iba a arriesgar todo por nada era mejor detenerme. Quería ver que era capaz de hacer por mí.

—¿Todo eso porque no te busque al día siguiente?

Dio justo en el clavo, pero jamás se lo dejaría saber. Mi orgullo era demasiado grande. Me crucé de brazos y lo miré con fingido desden, que en realidad no sentía.

—Si pensaste que podía ser alguna de tus aventurillas patéticas te equivocaste de persona. Mejor vete y deja de perder tu tiempo al igual que el mío.

—Ese es el gran problema —me dijo por primera vez serio y pude notar la confusión en su mirada eso me inquieto.

—¿Qué problema? —pregunté con la garganta seca. Esto podía ser decisivo.

—Vamos a cenar mañana.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté descolocada, ¿Qué había sido ese cambio?

—Vamos a cenar, ¿No hablas japonés?

¡Tuvo que cagarla!

—No pienso salir a cenar contigo —le dije con una cruel risa, que sonó mucho más patética de lo que esperaba.

—Mañana quiero cenar contigo, así que vas por las buenas o por las malas.

Eso me hizo temblar, lo miré con ilusión. ¿Qué estaba viviendo? Podía ser el fin de todo, o el principio de algo nuevo, no lo sabía, solo supe que estaba tomando una decisión apresurada.

—Bien, a las siete y media, entonces.

Me sonrió de una forma que me erizó todos los vellos de mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir dos sensaciones completamente opuestas.

Ranma se acercó a mí de una forma demasiado rápida que me dejo sin habla como siempre.

—Mañana a las siete y media entonces —susurró demasiado cerca de mi oído y sentí un beso demasiado cerca de mi cuello. —Salúdame a Kuno —bromeó y salió seguido por Golgo que me dedicó una mirada cargada de emoción.

* * *

><p><strong>NTA: Sí lo acepto... Me gustan los niños malos jajajaja! La verdad es que no, pero si me gusta que sean decididos y atrevidos, en fin... Muchas gracias por leerme chica (o) s ! Espero que les esté gustando la historia y como se los prometí las cosas se van enredando y la relación ente el perro de Ranma y Akane va mejor que todas las de la historia... Jajaja me gusta establecer ese tipo de conexiones entre personajes humanos y animales. Ya saben que sus mensajes y críticas son bienvenidas y si se han fijado esta relación es algo apasionada... Nos estamos leyendo les mando buenas vibras a toda (o) s e inspiración para sus musas ! Que te estén tan flojas como estaban las mías, pues tengo muchas ganas de leer las historias de ustedes amiga (o) s ! (Este último mensaje va especialmente para AkaneKagome jajaja quien me tiene adieta con la lectura =D ) Nos leemos! <strong>

** *Besos***

***AnaIz16***

_***If u can dream it u can do it. Walt Disney***_


	8. Capitulo 7: Puertas abiertas Estrellas…

Decisiones Apresuradas

Capitulo 7

Puertas abiertas. Estrellas… ¡QUE HERMOSAS!

Te amo porque has cambiado mi vida y has dado rumbo a mi corazón. –Anónimo

* * *

><p>—¿Porqué? —me preguntó Kuno al escuchar mi pobre mentira. Sé que era poco creativa, pero no se me ocurría nada más para escaparme un rato y ver a Ranma como habíamos quedado.<p>

—Dijiste que te marcharas hoy. Como Mao no esta no quiero quedarme sola.

¡Di en el blanco! Kuno me miró algo preocupado y estiró su mano sobre el respaldar del sillón. No me quedó más que acercarme y dejar que acariciara mi brazo.

—Si quieres me quedo.

—No quiero molestar. Sé que esto es demasiado importante.

Era un imbécil, no podía cambiar de planes. Se iba dos días, ¡Dos días sin él! Sería todo un éxito y la excusa para irme a dormir al Dojo era perfecta. Daba gracias por primera vez que Mao no se encontraba ahí.

—Nunca has sido una molestia, amor —me dijo y la piel se me erizó, estaba hablando enserio, quería cancelar sus planes.

—No estaré tranquila si no vas por mi culpa, de verdad.

—¿Compraste flores? —me preguntó desconcertado viendo el hermoso arreglo que Ranma me había dado la noche anterior. Sentí una vibración por todo mi cuerpo. El morbo de ser descubierta era demasiado y sonreí con dificultad, intentando ser un poco más natural. Era increíble que podía engañar a todos respecto a mi estado de ánimo, pero cuando se trataba de una mentira como la de mis encuentros con Ranma era casi imposible

—¿Te molesta?

—Me encantan, son preciosas.

—Si supieras —pensé. Y me sentí un poco mal. No sabía si iba a poder con eso.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Te sientes bien? —me preguntó de inmediato, lo miré desconcertada y él acarició mi rostro, causando una sensación desagradable en mi interior.

—Empalideciste.

—Ideas tuyas. ¿Me quedo en el Dojo entonces?

—Estaré llamándote, para que no te sientas sola.

—No tienes que molestarte…

—No es molestia, amor.

—¿Crees que esté haciendo mal?

—No —respondió Nabiki de inmediato, arreglando sus uñas mientras esculcaba su ropero. Ella siempre había tenido ropa hermosa. Aunque me quedaba un poco grande pues sus atributos eran perfectos, y ese elemento hacía que no se acentuaran bien a mi cuerpo. —Tú no lo quieres Akane. Además, su matrimonio es una farsa.

—Igual lo estoy engañando —dije.

No podía evitar llevar ese peso de consciencia, intentaba no pensar en ello, pero me era imposible. Toda mi vida había mentido, pero no dañaba a nadie más que a mí misma. Esta vez era diferente, dañaría a Kuno y Kodashi y aunque no llevaba una buena relación con ninguno de los dos no quería hacerlo. Solo que no me resistía a Ranma.

—No pienses en eso, simplemente. Sino llama a Ranma y dile que no vas a salir con él.

—Es que es lo único que quiero. No tienes una idea de todo lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento. Sabiendo que estaré con Ranma a solas.

Nabiki clavó sus hermosos ojos en mí y sonrió levemente —Entonces solo hazlo, déjate llevar por lo que sientes.

—No quiero seguir tomando decisiones apresuradas.

—Mira Akane. Velo de esta forma. Eres joven, bella y buena persona, mereces lo mejor y esto solo es para divertirte, quieres conocerlo y eso es lo que vas a hacer. No te vas a acostar con él, hoy.

—Y nunca —dije, ni siquiera queriendo pensar en eso. Pues era algo que había intentando borrar de mi mente.

—No te comas más la cabeza y hazlo. ¿Qué te pondrás? —preguntó mientras se levantaba y caminaba a mi lado, examinando las prendas que había tomado prestadas de su armario.

—Esto es una broma.

—¿Qué?

Nabiki elevó los ojos mientras sacudía la cabeza y examinó apresuradamente su guardarropa, sonrió y extrajo un vestido negro que me pareció demasiado elegante y atrevido.

—No —dije de inmediato al tener una mejor perspectiva cuando lo puso sobre la cama. Era demasiado sexy para la ocasión.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Es perfecto!

—Ranma no dejara de ver mis senos —apunté con los brazos cruzados, Nabiki sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—¿De verdad piensas que Ranma solo quiere una amistad contigo? ¡Eres la esposa de su cuñado obviamente que no esta buscando una relación amistada contigo!

—No quiero nada más.

—Él te saca ventaja, sabe mucho acerca del mundo. No dejes que te vea como la vulnerable oveja que eres.

—Puedo jugar su mismo juego sin esto.

—Akane, esto no es por él, sino por ti. A veces pienso que esta haciendo todo esto para jugar, lo que están haciendo es grave Akane. Eres la esposa de su cuñado y se llevan mal.

Tenía razón, esto podía ser solo un juego para él. No lo había pensando tan fríamente y me sentí afortunada de tener a Nabiki como hermana. Kasumi era mi vida, pero con Nabiki compartía muchas cosas más. Sonreí y la miré agradecida.

—No sé que haría sin ti.

—Suicidarte —respondió e una forma cómplice y con una leve risa que me hizo sonreír abiertamente sabiendo que solo hablaba en caso hipotético.

Recibí un mensaje de Ranma que decía… "Estoy abajo". No supe como mi sistema nervioso no colapso. Sentí un extraño cosquilleo en mi estomago. Pensé que jamás volvería a sentir nada igual. Era impresionante la forma en que Ranma me gustaba. Kasumi estaba dormida y Nabiki me abrió la puerta. Vi el automóvil y me dejó muda. Se veía increíblemente bien y pude ver como sus ojos se clavaban en mi cuerpo al acercarme. Aquel vestido negro me quedaba estupendo, Nabiki me lo había dicho y lo había comprobado al verme al espejo.

—Buenas noches —dije, mientras lo examinaba apresuradamente, pues se acercaba para saludarme.

Llevaba unos pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa de color azul marino, que hacía sus ojos aún más hermosos. ¡Casi me muero! Agradecí llevar aquel vestido. Pues los dos no estábamos elegantes sino más bien casuales.

—Te ves hermosa —me dijo al besar mi mejilla y me miró de nuevo fugazmente. Detecté una pequeña sonrisa que me hizo temblar.

—También te ves bien.

—Y hueles delicioso.

—¿Adónde iremos? —corté, recordando lo mal que me estaba sintiendo. Incluso quise decirle que no iría, pero me tomó de la cintura y me introdujo en el cómodo auto. Era precioso. Lógicamente Kuno tenía un mejor auto, pero el de Ranma estaba demasiado bien y compaginaba a la perfección con su porte. Busqué apresuradamente con la mirada algún objeto de Kodashi, que me diera alguna señal, pero no había nada más que unos objetos de Ranma.

—Es una sorpresa —me dijo al encender el motor. Quedé un poco descolocada y recordé mi pregunta, sonreí y antes de decir algo aceleró a fondo, haciendo que diera un ligero grito. Me miró y casi me da un paro cardiaco.

—¡No dejes de ver la carretera!

Ranma rió levemente y sacudió su cabeza para centrar de nuevo su mirada en la carretera.

—No tienes porque preocuparte, además, me gusta manejar fuerte.

—Ve más despacio, por favor —dije apenas con aliento. Era una bestia manejando, aunque debía decir que lo hacía muy bien y de una forma precavida. Pero no podía evitar estar nerviosa, pues Kuno siempre manejaba despacio y yo de forma promedio. Coloqué mi mano sobre la de Ranma que estaba en la palanca de la caja de marchas y este me miró de inmediato, compresionando el motor para recudir la velocidad sin usar los frenos.

—Lo siento, estoy acostumbrado a manejar así —me dijo algo molesto. Miró mi mano sobre la suya cuando estábamos en un alto e inmediatamente la retiré.

—Perdón…

—No pasa nada, cuando no te guste algo dímelo. No estoy acostumbrado a fijarme en detalles.

Eso fue extraño, ¿Qué quería decirme con eso? ¿No reparaba en los detalles? Eso era normal de hombres solteros, que no les interesaba nada realmente. A pesar de todo Kuno era demasiado detallista conmigo. Ranma y Kodashi llevaban menos de seis años casados y me parecía extraño que se comportara de aquella forma tan neutra. Despejé mi mente. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ¿Hasta donde quería llegar con todo esto? Estaba jugando con fuego. Miré por la ventana y me di cuenta que no conocía aquella dirección. Mis nervios saltaron y mi estomago se anudó.

—Iremos a Nigata.

Nigata era el vecino de Nerima, mucho más grande y transitado por miles de turistas. Sonrió sin verme y eso me gusto.

—Sé que Kuno es demasiado conocido en Nerima, al igual que tú así que prefiero ir ahí. Para estar más cómodos.

Era lógico. Un detalle más para sentirme peor, nos estábamos escondiendo y eso no me gustaba. Prácticamente había mentido toda mi vida, pero no estaba segura si iba a poder con esto. Si no había nada hoy que valiera la pena definitivamente dejaría de verlo.

Hubieras demorado en llegar hora y veinte minutos, pero a la velocidad que manejaba Ranma llegamos en cuarenta y cinco minutos. Cuando bajé del auto miré el cielo y agradecía que no hubiera pasado nada. Sentí su mano en el centro de mi espalda que me indicaba que siguiera y di un respingo.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada —me dijo y me sentí torpe. Como había dicho Nabiki, él me miraba como una torpe y no caería como el suponía.

El restaurante era bellísimo, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a ellos gracias a Kuno que no me impresionó y él lo sabía porque me lo dijo cuando nos sentaron en una mesa cerca de un hermoso mirador donde teníamos la ciudad a nuestros pies.

—Supongo que Kuno te ha llevado a mejores lugares. Debo decir que mi economía no es tan alta como la de él. Pero esta bien.

Lo miré sin reparo, tomando la carta que me ofrecía aquel bien parecido mesero que me sonrió con galantería, mientras notaba una cierta molestia en Ranma que tomó de mala gana la carta.

—De hecho… Prefiero comer hamburguesas con papas fritas.

Ranma rió al escucharme decir aquello, abrió la carta y yo lo imité, notando los exquisitos y la gran variedad de platos que habían. Hicimos el pedido y pronto estuvimos solos, haciendo que el ambiente fuera pesado y algo incomodo. ¡Estaba súper nerviosa! Que presencia tenía, me dejaba sin habla y apenas y podía mover correctamente mis manos.

—¿Cómo te escapaste de Kuno?

—Tuvo unos problemas y salio de Nerima —expliqué apresuradamente, él sonrió. —¿Kodashi que tal esta?

—Supongo que bien.

Eso fue aún más extraño. ¿Qué clase de esposo respondía de aquella forma?

—Deberías…—no pude terminar la frase, mi celular sonó. Tomé la llamada de inmediato y escuché la voz de Kuno. El mesero se acercó un momento y Ranma le indicó que guardara silencio, aunque el trasfondo de las personas hablando y los diferentes ruidos hicieron a Kuno preguntar donde estaba.

—Estoy con Nabiki, cielo —dije con uno de los tantos apodos cariñosos que usaba cuando llegaba la rutina de mis mentiras. Los ojos de Ranma estaban clavados en mí y eso me hacía más difícil continuar hablando. ¡Maldición! Porque no dirigía su mirada a otra parte. —Si yo también, que la pases bien.

—¿También lo amas? —me preguntó con una sonrisa burlona cuando terminé la llamada. No sabía a que estaba jugando. ¿Porqué me hablaba de esa forma? Seguramente quería molestarme o indisponerme.

—No lo amo, pero si lo estimo. Creo que tú deberías de disimular un poco cuando hablas de tu esposa —recalqué las últimas palabras, que calaron en aquella situación. Ranma se encogió de hombros y me barrió con la mirada.

—No se me dan las mentiras como tú.

Eso me dolió. Fue un duro golpe escuchar aquello de los labios de Ranma, inmediatamente lo notó y quiso corregir el error.

—No me molesta la verdad, solo digo que no podría fingir algo que no siento.

—Besaste a Kodashi en mis narices. ¿Eso no es fingir? —pregunté enarcando una ceja. Recordando la primera vez que lo había vuelto a ver después de tanto tiempo.

—Bueno, eso fue fingido. Créeme que lo hice por una buena causa.

—¿Cuál?

—Mi salud física. No me pude salvar de todo. No compartimos cama pero si tengo que besarla cuando estamos en público. Debiste de haber notado que el beso no fue nada más que superficial.

Eso ya lo sabía, había notado aquella frialdad en su rostro cuando saludó a Kodashi, incluso había disfrutado al ver que era tan infeliz como yo.

—Son exactamente los besos que tú le das a Kuno.

—No beso a Kuno —negué, era cierto.

—No mientas, sé que lo has hecho. No me creo el cuento que no le roces ni un pelo.

—Lo beso de la misma forma que tu besaste a Kodashi el otro día.

—No soy tonto. Creo que eres lo único bueno que tiene Kuno.

Aquello no me gustó. Sabía que estaba utilizando el doble sentido.

—Dijiste que no compartes cama con Kodashi.

—Desde hace dos años y medio.

¡Tenía que ser mentira! Aquello era una grata sorpresa para mí. Kodashi siempre me había restregado que su esposo era sensacional. No había recordado su nombre cuando hablaba de él, pero me decía que era de los que no había y al saber que no tenía contacto con ella me alegraba enormemente. ¡Alto! Me dije al instante. Tenía que ser una mentira.

—No te creo —dije al fin y él sonrió.

—¿Porqué no? —me preguntó con aquella sonrisa que me invitaba a hacer mil locuras.

¿Cómo podía decirle que lo consideraba tan atractivo y seductor que si yo fuera Kodashi no hubiera aceptado aquel cruel trato?

—Kodashi sufre de ninfomanía.

Ambos reíamos ante mi comentario. Estaba mintiendo a la mitad. Pues no lo sabía pero si lo suponía y aquello le había echó demasiado gracia a Ranma que rió sin ninguna consideración.

—Puede que lo sea. Pero hay intereses de por medio. Por esa razón ella respeta mis reglas y yo las de ella.

—¿Cuáles son las de ella? —pregunté curiosa. Queriendo conocer todo acerca de su vida. No porque me importara la posible infelicidad de Kodashi, sino porque lo quería conocer totalmente. Aquella idea ya me estaba matando.

—Con tantas preguntas tendrás que responder a las mías.

Eso no era del todo bueno, pues prácticamente mi vida era una mentira y no quería mentirle a él. Aunque tampoco le tenía tanta confianza para contarle todos mis errores.

—Responde —dije tranquilamente, sin parecer ansiosa y con una ligera sonrisa que no revelaba mis verdaderas intenciones de querer saber tanto de él.

—Besarla en público. Fingir que somos una pareja perfecta. Son simples sus reglas.

—¿Nada de sexo? —pregunté cerciorándome de que todo fuera por buen camino y el sacudió la cabeza con una leve sonrisa.

—Nada de sexo.

—¿Por eso tienes tantas amantes?

Ranma sonrió de forma extraña, parecía que le había molestado mi pregunta, pero no podía detenerme. De verdad quería saber quien era realmente Ranma Saotome. —No tengo amantes —por mi cara seguramente me aclaró lo que acababa de decir —Bueno, mi amante se quedo en Tokio. Por ahora no tengo ninguna y no solo busco sexo en ellas, para eso están las prostitutas.

—¿Entonces…

No pude continuar. El mesero llegó con el pedido y repartió los platos. Se detuvo a preguntar si deseábamos algo más y yo noté aquellos ojos juguetones que intentaban coquetear conmigo, por esa razón Ranma lo miraba de aquella forma molesta. Eso me hizo sentir importante. Se retiró y quedamos nuevamente solos. No podía comer, me costaba hacerlo, temía derramar algo de aquella salsa o mancharme torpemente. ¡Si algo quedaba entre mis dientes! Oh no, definitivamente no era nada bueno ir a cenar con él.

—¿No piensas comer? —me dijo al ver la confusión que se posaba en mi rostro. Si supiera todo lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza no me diría aquello. Tomé la porción de comida que se veía sumamente apetitosa y la llevaba hasta mi boca intentando morder lentamente para evitar cualquier accidente. Podía morder mi lengua y terminar gritando o tragar un pedazo demasiado grande y atragantarme.

—¿Qué tal esta?

Tomé un poco se agua y sonreía suavemente —Muy bien, gracias. ¿Qué tal tú?

—¿Quieres probar?

Aquello me dejo perpleja. Me estaba ofreciendo de su plato y de una forma bastante natural. Las veces que había salido con Kuno a este tipo de restaurantes comíamos en silencio sin cruzar una palabra y cuando me gustaba algo de su plato no me dejaba cogerlo.

—Anda y me das del tuyo a ver que sabe —me animó al verme indecisa. Tome una porción de carne que corte con aquel filoso tenedor y le ofrecía el tenedor. Ranma se hizo el torpe y se estiró. Reí, quería que se lo diera y así lo hice, cambiando la dirección de mi mano para entregárselo en la boca.

—Muy bueno —apuntó y tomó la porción del suyo para hacer exactamente lo que yo había echó. Me preguntaba cuantas personas podrían estarnos viendo en ese momento. Pero no me importo, por primera vez en mi vida no me importaba lo que ellos pudieran decir de mí. Estaba feliz de estar con Ranma y me gustaba que me hubiera invitado a probar de aquella forma. Kuno ni siquiera en la casa lo hacia.

—El mío lo deja por los suelos —reí, mirándolo con coquetería. Ranma sonrió y tomó un poco de refresco.

—¿Quieres probar el puré? —pregunté alegremente él asintió y le di. Notando que mi actitud estaba cambiando y eso era algo que me gustaba al igual que él.

Así paso la cena. Hablamos de temas que no tenían nada que ver con nosotros y por primera vez me di cuenta que estaba siendo completamente sincera. Sentía que todo estaba saliendo bien y eso me emocionaba. Salimos del restaurante y nos dirigimos de nuevo al auto. Cuando nos metimos a la carretera me di cuenta que estaba regresando a Nerima, me alarmé al ver que no dobló en mi casa, pero él suavizo el paso recordando que no me gustaba que manejara a la forma tan suicida que él lo hacia.

—Quiero mostrarte un lugar, antes de regresar.

Me sentí más tranquila. Parecía que podía leer mi mente y adivinar cada uno de mis pensamientos.

Llegamos a una casa que me había parecido ver antes. Nos bajamos del auto y buscaba algún indicio que me dijera donde estábamos.

—Con permiso —me dijo y sin previó aviso me tomó de la cintura y dio un salto que me costó creer que fuera cierto. Prácticamente volaba por los árboles, era un gran artista marcial. Nos detuvimos en el tejado de aquella casa y me soltó cuando afirme mis pies ahí.

Hacía demasiado frío, sentí descansar en mis hombros una chaqueta que estaba impregnada con su aroma. Tuve que sostenerme para no caer en picada de aquel tejado.

Se sentó tranquilamente y apoyó su espalda en el tejado, colocando sus brazos debajo de su cabeza mientras dirigía sus ojos al cielo oscuro.

—Ven, te va a gustar —me dijo y lo imité. Tomando la misma posición que él. Me impresioné al ver aquel cielo, estaba oscuro pero millones de chispas plateadas lo inundaban haciéndolo hermoso. Se trataba de las estrellas, de distintas formas y tamaños, algunas brillaban más que las otras.

—Desde Tokio no se pueden ver. Esa fue otra de las razones que me hizo regresar a Nerima.

—Son hermosas, Ranma —le dije y me perdí en aquel perfecto manto estelar.

Aquella noche había sido impresionante. Lo que más llamó mi atención fue que Ranma no hizo ningún intento de nada. Ni siquiera de darme un beso, solo quiso compartir conmigo aquella noche. Mostrándome pequeños detalles que fueron inmensos para mí. Aunque el dijera que nunca reparaba en los detalles.

* * *

><p><strong>NTA: Holaaaaaa! Espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia, nuevamente muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sobre todo porque les este gustando la historia! Nos estamos leyendo chica (o) s! <strong>


	9. Capitulo 8: ¿Porque es tan difícil esto?

Decisiones Apresuradas

Capitulo 8

¿Porque es tan difícil esto? ¡Ranma, háblame claro!

¿Un sueño? Tenerte. ¿Un beso? Los tuyos. ¿Un deseo? No perderte. ¿Un final? Que no lo haya. ¿Un pensamiento? Te quiero. –Anónimo

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo estuvo tu estancia en Tokio? —preguntó Ranma sin interés mirando el periódico. Kodashi se emocionó al ver que había preparado café y puesto unos cuentos panes en la canasta para el desayuno. Dejó las maletas en la puerta, sabía que Ranma las llevaría a la habitación. A pesar de todos sus problemas nunca la había maltratado y sería todo un caballero en ese aspecto.<p>

—Bien, genial diría. ¿Cuándo vamos a regresar? —preguntó astutamente, pero él solo rió abiertamente y sacudió la cabeza con molestia. Desde temprano lo irritaba con sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

—Tú, ¿cómo has pasado estos días?

En el rostro de Ranma se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. Había pasado genial aquellos días y prefería que ella se marchara de nuevo para poder seguirse moviendo a sus anchas sin ser molestado por Kodashi.

—Bien, lo normal.

—¿Me extrañaste? —preguntó secamente. Por fin Ranma la miró.

—No me hagas mentirte.

Eso fue un golpe bajo, pero Kodashi ya se lo esperaba. Sabía que entre ellos no había ningún tipo de cariño, por lo menos desde el punto de Ranma, porque ella lo amaba como el primer día que lo conoció.

—¿Cómo está mi hermano?

—Creo que anda fuera. Viaje de negocios fue lo que me dijeron en su despacho.

—¿Y la estúpida de Akane? —preguntó con voz rancia. Ranma se desconcertó de aquella pregunta, no entendía porque venía al caso. Kodashi sonrió al ver su desconcierto y tomó por fin lugar en la mesa sirviéndose café.

—No tengo la menor idea de lo que esa muchacha haga.

—Pensé que tal vez la habías visto por ahí. Cuando salgo a la calle siempre me la encuentro. ¡Es insoportable!

Ranma sabía que no estaba usando el doble sentido ni que sospechaba acerca de sus salidas y visitas con Akane. Pues realmente lo preguntó de forma vacía. Ranma supo que ese era su momento para poder actuar y sacar algunas dudas que le estaban comiendo la cabeza. Agradecía que su esposa fuera tan torpe.

—Esa mujer, es extraña, ¿no? —inquirió con interés, pensando cual sería la mejor forma para que Kodashi no se percatara de nada.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno, he notado que ustedes se odian a muerte, no hay que ser muy inteligente para saberlo.

Kodashi sonrió. Bebió tranquilamente de aquella taza y no se atrevió a tomar ningún pan de la canasta. Ranma no se extraño, ella siempre se ocupaba de cuidar su línea y nunca rompía su dieta aunque su cuerpo era sumamente hermoso.

—Odio a esa estúpida porque ha hecho infeliz a mi hermano.

—Yo veo a Kuno muy feliz…

—Kuno nunca muestra sus debilidades. Pero sé que no es feliz. Ni siquiera sé como se atrevió a casarse con ella sabiendo lo que le había ocurrido.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Ranma midiendo su emoción oculta. Kodashi no se podía percatar de su interés por ella. Y no lo hizo.

—Akane sufrió un abuso sexual —dijo al fin.

Ranma sintió algo extraño, miró de forma incrédula a Kodashi que empezó a relatar una historia que no escuchó. Tenía que ser mentira, no podía ser cierto. Recordó la forma en que Akane peleaba y aunque fuera lenta era muy fuerte. La facilidad que había tenido contra ella fue que era un experto, y mucho mejor que Akane. Pero cualquier persona normal sin un entrenamiento como el de él o de otro experto marcial no hubiera podido contra Akane.

—Eso es lo que ella dice, eso es lo que Kuno cree… Pero yo no me trago ni una sola palabra de esa idiota.

—No hagas mucho drama, con todos los años que llevan casados ya debieron…

—Créeme que no amor, lo sé porque su secretaria me lo ha contado todo. Somos amigas y le pago por la información, como es la amante de mi hermano conoce detalles de su vida. Yo digo que no lo hace por el recuerdo de su ex novio.

—¿Lo quiere mucho? —preguntó Ranma confuso, había sentido varias veces a Akane temblar bajo sus brazos, sabía que una mujer que hubiera sido ultrajada no respondería de aquella forma y que si sintiera un ciego amor tampoco.

—Quiso, murió unos días antes de graduarse. Por eso Kuno empezó a seguir a Akane. Pero ella le hizo caso unos tres años después de eso. El pobre chico se accidento en un extraño lugar donde se ven los animales y casos más extraños.

—Que dramático —se burló Ranma y continuó con su desayuno. No debía mostrar ningún interés personal en Akane, pues no podía levantar sospechas con Kodashi, sino no habría día en que no lo dejara en santa paz.

* * *

><p>Sonreí al ver aquel mensaje de texto en mi celular. Me estiré sobre la cama y tuve que controlar aquella sonrisa estúpida que se dibujó en mi rostro al ver el nombre de "Ranma" me había seguido hablando a lo largo de la noche, pero me ganó el sueño y no pude responderle. No temía que Kuno pudiera ver mis mensajes, para acceder a la bandeja de entrada tenía un código de cuatro números.<p>

_"Golgo no me deja en paz, tendré que sacarlo mañana temprano. ¿Nos vemos mañana?"_

Una emoción recorrió todo mi estomago, me gustaba que fuera atento conmigo, la noche de las estrellas me había conquistado con sus detalles. Miré el reloj y supe que esa era la hora en donde Ranma paseaba a Golgo, salté de la cama y corrí a mi vestidor, buscando alguna ropa de deporte, generalmente las tenía en el Dojo y sonreía al encontrar un par demasiado ¡Chic! Me veía estupenda y sabía que Ranma se recrearía con la vista de mi trasero. Con aquel conjunto se tornaba redondo y llamativo. Sonreí, por primera vez me estaba arreglando para alguien que no me lo pedía sino que me provocaba hacerlo.

Llegue hasta la zona en donde me había encontrado por primera vez con Ranma y Golgo. Para no parecer desesperada empecé con mis calentamientos típicos y después a correr como si no los estuviera buscando. Mis ojos recorrieron inquietos el lugar, quería verlo, pero no había rastro de él, hasta que escuché un ladrido conocido que me emocionó increíblemente. Me detuve y me giré para encontrarme con el hermoso pastor alemán que corría hacía mí sin descanso. Ranma venía caminando detrás de él con una pequeña sonrisa que me mató.

—¡Proud! —exclamé tal y como me había enseñado Ranma para que Golgo no me derribará cada vez que me veía. Se irguió por completo y fui yo quien me le fui encima. Amaba a ese animal tal como él a mí. Lo abracé con fuerza escuchando un ladrido leve de gusto y acaricie su cabeza con cuidado, notando que le gustaban aquellas caricias suaves porque cerraba sus ojitos con profundo gusto.

—Still —ordenó Ranma a Golgo que se me encimaba emocionado. No le hacía caso, noté su molestia en el rostro y tronó sus dedos de forma impaciente llamando inmediatamente la atención del animal —¡Keep Still Golgo!

Lo obedeció en el acto, apartándose de mí con pesar, fruncí el ceño y lo miré con reproche.

—No me digas nada Akane, es mi perro y tiene que obedecerme, si le digo que se quite se tiene que quitar.

Me incliné de nuevo y llamé al perro, de forma cariñosa notando como movía su rabo emocionado —Ven Golgo, ven —le indiqué y miró a Ranma con temor.

—Still —dijo con autoridad. Me miró de nuevo y sonreí.

—Come, come baby.

¡Gane! Golgo vino conmigo desobedeciendo a Ranma quien rió por eso.

—Eres un torpe Golgo, ¿qué le has echo a mi perro? Caes a los brazos de Akane con solo una palabra de cariño.

Ojala fuera Ranma y no el perro que cae de esa forma a mis brazos, pensé con pesar deseando que en realidad fuera él.

—Antes le entregaba mi vida ciegamente a Golgo, ahora no sé muy bien a quien salvaría, a mi por ser su dueño o tu por ser su amor imposible.

Reí, ese perro me amaba y yo también. Se había ganado mi corazón desde el primer día, gracias a él me había podido acercar a Ranma y se lo agradecía infinitamente. Sabía que Ranma pensaba exactamente lo mismo que yo.

—No pareces sorprendido de verme.

—Cuando Golgo corrió hacia aquí supe que se trataba de ti, estaba rastreando algo casi con desespero. Era tu aroma claramente.

—Por lo menos él si tiene buenos modales al saludarme —apunté y noté que los ojos de Ranma brillaron por una extraña razón. Se acercó a mí y besó mi mejilla rozando la comisura de mis labios, causando un escalofrío profundo en mí.

—No me tientes, Akane —me susurró y me congelé, quería arrojarme ahí mismo entre sus brazos y besar de nuevo aquellos labios que me había provocado una adicción desde el mismo instante en que los probé. Pero no podía ceder tan fácil. Cómo me decía, no podía perder todo por nada. —Recuerda que un beso es una mordida que aprendió educación, creo que los míos no han aprendido educación aún.

¡Maldito estúpido! ¿Por qué me decía aquello? Si supiera cuantas emociones corrían dentro de mí al escuchar sus palabras apasionadas de aquella forma. Cuando se separó de mi oído sentí que me mareaba. Debió de haber sido así porque extrañaba su cercanía.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —me preguntó. Cómo había acertado, apenas y podía verme el rostro. Sabía que aquella ropa resaltaba mis curas, por eso casi nunca me la ponía, pues no me interesaba despertar algún tipo de deseo extra en Kuno que apenas y se controlaba. Sus ojos me recorrían fugazmente, sin poder detenerse en los detalles que hubiera deseado, y yo disfrutaba de aquello inmensamente, sabiendo que le estaba jugando malas pasadas como él había hecho conmigo.

—Bien, me muero de hambre, salte mi desayuno por venir a entrenar —mentí, era cierto que no había desayunado, pero todo eso había sido por verlo en el parque, me sonrió y me indicó que caminara. Recordé algo y empecé a buscar en mi bolso de tirantes que llevaba en la espalda, lo encontré y sonreí.

—Es un regalo para Golgo, lo vi la semana pasada y no me pude resistir a comprarlo. Espero que no te moleste…

Dudé, tal vez me estaba metiendo demasiado en su vida, pero sonrió soberbiamente y sacudió su cabeza, disfrutando el hecho de que me había acordado de él. Extraje una figura de cebolla con enormes ojos y sonrisa estúpida de buen tamaño y de contextura suave. Lo apreté y chilló, haciendo que Golgo ladrara emocionado.

—¿Te gusta, bonito?

—Que bajo has caído, Golgo —dijo Ranma admirando la forma enamorada con que su perro jugaba conmigo. Golgo bailó siguiendo el muñeco que le lancé. Lo aprisionó con sus filosos dientes y con brava expresión empezó a jugar con él.

—Has quebrantado todas las reglas de macho que Golgo tenía.

—Me gusta romper las reglas —dije de forma coqueta, utilizando el doble sentido que él entendió a la perfección. Era claro que estábamos rompiendo reglas. Pero parecía que a ninguno de los dos nos interesaba realmente.

Fuimos a una pequeña cafetería que estaba de camino. Golgo tuvo que quedarse fuera, por eso pedimos una mesa en aquella terraza que estaba abarrotada de personas. Esperamos cerca de veinte minutos por la mesa y cuando el mesero nos dijo que estaba libre noté como Ranma me indicaba que pasara primero. Pude sentir sus ojos clavados en todo mi cuerpo cuando lo hice. Pedí un batido y unas frutas frescas, mientras que Ranma se conformó con un café negro.

—¿Cómo ha estado tu semana? —pregunté mientras apoyaba mis manos sobre mi pierna cruzada, Ranma me miró con una extraña contradicción, había algo que tenía dentro y no podía decirme, pero tampoco podía adivinar de que se trataba.

—Kodashi regreso esta mañana.

Eso me provocó un nudo extraño en el estomago que jamás pensé sentir al escuchar esas palabras. Me entristecí, intenté que no me afectara, pero fue imposible. Con Ranma no era sencillo mentir y me costaba hacerlo, así que se percató de inmediato.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Nada —dije de inmediato, notando como mi voz se tornaba extraña. Pose mis codos sobre la mesa, sabiendo que estaba rompiendo con algunas reglas de etiqueta y equilibrio femenino, pero no me importo realmente.

—No va a afectar en nada, si es lo que te preocupa…

—¿En que sentido lo dices? —pregunté. Parecía que estaba abatido, preocupado, inquieto por mi reacción.

—Quiero seguir viéndote Akane. No quiero que esto te distancie.

Eso me dejaba fría. No entendía que estaba pasando ni porque lo estaba haciendo. Ranma era el esposo de la hermana de mi esposo. Era cierto que Kuno y yo teníamos una relación ficticia, fantasiosa, pero de Ranma solo sabía lo que él me contaba. ¿Qué pasaba si me estaba mintiendo, si solo quería pasar el rato? Desde la muerte de Shinnosuke cerré todas las puertas y aunque había conocido a otros hombres ninguno me había cautivado ni gustado como Ranma.

—Ranma…

—Quiero preguntarte algo Akane, en realidad son muchas cosas.

Estaba nerviosa. Ranma conocía las dos partes de mi vida. La que seguramente Kodashi le había contado en algunas ocasiones como Kuno me contaba de Ranma y las veces que había salido con él, donde me había mostrando prácticamente sincera.

—¿Podrás contestarme?

—Depende.

—Quiero un si o un no, sino mejor no pregunto.

Estaba serio, eso me inquietaba cada vez más. No había seña de burla o mofa. Respiré hondo, notando como mis pulmones se hinchaban por contener tanto aire, incluso los ojos traviesos de Golgo estaban serios, pues sentía la presión en el ambiente.

—Depende.

—¿Abusaron de ti? —preguntó en seco. No me tomó mucho por sorpresa, suponía que Sasuke, el psicólogo falso trabajaba para ambos hermanos y que le entregaba la misma información que le daba a Kuno.

—¿Kodashi te lo dijo?

—Sí.

¡Estúpida! —pensé rabiosa, y estúpido psicólogo falso.

—Tuve un novio, su nombre era Shinnosuke. Lo quería como no tienes idea, antes de graduarnos murió. Fue algo que no había podido superar o que creía que no lo había echo desde hace un tiempo —eso fue desde que empecé a hablar y al tener aquellos roces con él, pero los omitiría de mi detalle, pues no quería que notara lo loca que estaba por él, o por lo menos que no lo supiera tan abiertamente y que solo lo sospechara —, me case con Kuno y esa fue la única excusa que se me ocurrió para que no me tocara —noté que se extrañaba ante mi respuesta y sabía que no podía darle tanta información de mi intimidad, entonces maquille aquella patética faceta de mi vida —hasta que asimilara lo de Shinnosuke.

—¿Por qué no te separas de él? Sino lo quieres…

—Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden romper o algunas estupideces que no se pueden corregir.

—¿Tomaste una decisión apresurada? —me preguntó con una irónica sonrisa que sabía que respondía a una de las preguntas que seguramente él se había hecho a si mismo.

—Definitivamente, sabes que soy de decisiones apresuradas. —Lo noté extraño, distante, pensativo y me inquietó. Talvez se había molestado por aquella mentira que le había lanzado a Kuno, o talvez no creía que fuera capaz de algo tan bajo.

—¿Te molesta?

—¿Qué? —preguntó mientras clavaba sus ojos en mí.

—Que le haya mentido a Kuno de esa forma.

—Por supuesto que no. Es tu vida y tienes todo el derecho a hacerlo. Es más, me sorprende que me lo hayas contado tan abiertamente. Quiero decir, no cualquiera lo haría.

—Es extraño. Pero no puedo mentir cuando estoy contigo —sonreí, estaba siendo sincera sin tener en cuenta que podía traicionarme o usarlo en mi contra. Aunque realmente no lo creía —, es algo extraño y estúpido.

—Si tuvieras una idea todo lo que estás provocando con esas simples palabras. No tienes una idea —dijo, pero parecía que estaba hablando consigo mismo y no conmigo, estaba aturdido, inquieto, confuso.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—¿Qué sientes por Kuno? —me preguntó desconcertándome ahora. ¿No era obvio lo que sentía por él?

—Nada —me sonrió.

—No hablo exactamente de sentimientos agradables. Dime que sientes por él.

—No lo odio —estaba buscando cuales serían las mejores palabras, porque ni siquiera yo sabía que sentía por él. Definitivamente nada cariñoso, pero tampoco lo detestaba —Pero tampoco me agrada. Algunas veces la paso… No tan mal y otras quiero que se aparte de mi camino de inmediato para no convertirme en asesina.

—¿Por eso no lo dejas?

—No lo sé. Sé muy bien que no lo quiero para nada, es como un conocido nada más, ni siquiera es mi amigo… Pero no quiero causar molestias en mi casa, ya sabes mi padre, mis hermanas… Tienen demasiados problemas para soportar uno más.

—No entiendo.

—Yo tampoco. ¿Qué pasaría si lo dejo? Nada, todo sería igual, no le veo mucho sentido.

Ranma tuvo una extraña expresión. Parecía confuso y pensativo. Pero ya sabía que tenía razón, ¿para que dejar a Kuno?

—Mi vida no cambiaría en nada. Todo sería igual y en cierta forma Kuno me da comodidades y seguridad.

—Es por eso, entonces. Te gusta los lujos y las facilidades que tienes con él.

—Es porque no tengo ninguna razón en la vida realmente. Suena deprimente —me reí, porque definitivamente era un comentario algo deprimente —Amo mi vida, pero no tengo un motivo para cambiar lo que tengo ahora. Y no me quejo con lo que él me da.

Eso lo hizo sonreír. No supe buen porque, pero me gustó su gesto. Parecía que se recrea en su mente.

—¿Porqué estas con Kodashi?

Tomó la taza de café que dejó el mesero sobre la mesa al igual que mis frutas y batido y me miró con neutra pero tranquila expresión, pero no la llevó a su boca, sino más bien que se limitó a ver como bailaba el vapor sobre el aire.

—Intereses materiales. Como el Dojo. Me case por esa razón.

Eso fue algo que me sorprendió. Kodashi aunque no me gustara admitirlo era hermosa, tal vez estaba mal de la cabeza pero era capaz de atrapar el deseo y admiración física de cualquier hombre. Pero las palabras de Ranma había resonado en mi interior, causándome una gran sorpresa.

—Mi padre me entreno desde que tengo memoria. Amo las artes marciales y quiero luchar, practicarlas… en fin, impartir clases en un Dojo, vivir tranquilo. Detesto la ciudad.

—Entiendo. Lo que no entiendo es porque Kodashi no ha tomado posesión del Dojo. Quiero decir, es de ambos y bueno Kuno no tiene ningún derecho a no compartirlo. Ni siquiera lo usamos…

—Kuno me detesta, comparto el mismo sentimiento. Kodashi ya lo ha intentado otras veces, pero yo no quiero ese Dojo, sería un deshonor impartir clases en algo que es propiedad de tu esposo.

—Pero no es justo, Kodashi…

—Es una inútil, no permitiré que ese idiota me saque como si fuera un perro, ¿entiendes? Tengo algo que se llama orgullo.

Me gustaba su forma de pensar, parecía que era un vividor con aquella palabras que había empleado al principio, pero ahora lo veía justo.

—¿Solo por esa razón te casaste con Kodashi? —No estaba segura, me parecía casi imposible que esa hubiera sido la razón. Ranma tomó por fin de su café y me miró enarcando una ceja.

—Admito que me gusto, y mucho. Kodashi es hermosa, pero esta loca y bueno, cuando la conocí debo decir que me llego al estomago.

¡Rayos! Eso fue un golpe bajo para mí. Si esa era la puerta para llegar a formar parte de la vida de Ranma llevaba todas las de perder. Jamás en mi vida me había quedado algo bien y sabía que esta vez no sería la excepción. Siempre me habían dicho que hiciera las cosas con amor, pero por más amor que pusiera nunca me quedaban bien.

—Kuno dice que es muy buena su comida.

—¿Jamás la has probado?

—No quiero morir envenenada —espeté escuchando la forma en que se reía.

—También soy hombre de decisiones apresuradas, así que tomé la decisión apresurada más desacertada de mi vida, casarme con Kodashi.

—¿Pero que sientes por ella? —Use la misma pregunta que él me dijo para lo de Kuno, donde no incluía buenos y positivos sentimientos.

—Pena —dijo mirándome fijamente, firmemente —La detesto. Es chantajista, mentirosa y capaz de cualquier bajeza para conseguir lo que quiere. Eso es lo único que me provoca.

—Yo tengo un Dojo —dije pensando en voz alta. Ranma me miró de forma picara.

—¿Es una invitación? —me preguntó con burla, sonreí y lo miré de la misma forma.

—Quieres dar clases, ¿no? Te propongo mi Dojo.

—No lo aceptaré Akane, no quiero que pienses que me he acercado a ti por eso…

—Obviamente te lo cobraría. Así a los dos nos sirve el negocio —dije emocionada, noté como Ranma lo pensaba. No era una mala oferta, él estaba buscando algún Dojo donde pudiera dar clases y yo tenía uno el cual solo usaba para mi pobre y rutinario entrenamiento.

—Tengo ya varias propuestas de otros lugares.

—Por ser tú te haré un buen precio.

Me miró con interés y su hermosa sonrisa me sacudió por completo.

—¿Cuál?

—Que me des clases —dije esperanzada, recordando la primera y última vez que habíamos peleado y era sorprendente. Pero inmediatamente su sonrisa desapareció y sacudió la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Ranma, por favor…

—No.

Eso me hirvió la sangre y le gano a todos los detalles que había tenido conmigo, pues ya no contaban y se habían esfumado. Lo miré con rabia, ¿por qué era así?

—¡Maldito machista! —exclamé sorprendiéndome de haber dicho aquellas palabras, incluso los que estaban sentados al lado de nosotros nos miraron con recelo, atentos a lo que pasaba. La situación se tornó incomoda y ambos nos miramos con irritación.

—No empieces Akane…

—¿Qué pasa si llega una mujer a pedirte que la entrenes, le vas a cerrar las puertas en la cara como haces conmigo?

—Eso es diferente.

—¡No! ¡Por machistas como tú hay mujeres que no pueden salir adelante ni cumplir sus sueños! Si una mujer llega a pedir que la entrenes porque…

—Por supuesto que si lo haría.

—¡¿Por qué conmigo no? —exclamé apenas y controlando mi voz para no gritar. Noté como los pequeños y vivaces ojos de Golgo se llenaban de angustia por sentir la pesadez del ambiente.

—Porque eres tú Akane, solo por esa razón.

¡Lo odio! Era un idiota.

—Solo porque sea tu concuña no quiere decir que…

—No es eso, y no uses esa palabra para calificarnos. No me gusta —dijo con molestia.

Estaba sorprendida, ¿porqué había cambiado radicalmente de esa forma?

—No pienso decirle a Kuno, si es lo que no quieres.

—Tampoco me interesa lo que piense ese idiota. Pero no te daré clases Akane.

—Pero…

—Será mejor que nos vayamos. Tengo cosas que hacer —dijo cortándome de un solo, lo miré con rencor, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerme eso?

—Que tengas buen día, entonces —le dije y me levanté de la mesa sin despedirme ni siquiera de Golgo que ahogó un ladrido por una orden que Ranma le dio mientras se quedaba sentado en la mesa. Sentí nuevamente sus ojos en mi pero me fui apresuradamente, odiando la forma en que me había hablado. Sabía que no era la mejor artista marcial, pero podía aprender y me hablaba como si fuera algo malo lo que le estuviera diciendo, no entendía a Ranma.

* * *

><p><strong>NTA: Holaaaaaa! <strong>

**Chica (0) s! Perdón por no reportarme antes, he tenido una semana… Complicada jajaja bastante atareada y bueno no me gusta mezclar esta actividad tan placentera con los problemas o aspectos negativos de mi vida pero… Estoy soltera! Después de dos años… No tan lamentable a veces las cosas acaban, pero bueno pido una disculpa por haberme demorado y no responder algunos de los mensajes que me mandan al mail! No pasa de nuevo estoy bn animada!**

**En fin… A lo que importa jajaja me alegra como siempre que les este gustando la historia, ya les había comentado al principio que dudaba un poco si publicarla o no, pues es un AU y la relación de Ranma y Akane no es tan…. Típica pero bueno! Gracias a ustedes que me alientan a seguirle aunque ya llevo varios capis les informó que trabajo en otro proyecto y que por primera vez es un fic normal, nada de AU jaja vamos a ver como sale!**

**Ya saben que agradezco sus mensajes y comentarios, espero que les guste este capitulo y nos leemos el próximo!**

**Besos!**


	10. Capitulo 9: Nuevamente estrellas

Decisiones Apresuradas

Capitulo 9

Nuevamente las estrellas… Quiero que las cosas sean distintas.

Por ti daría todo, pero... ¿Qué podría darte, si todo lo que poseo, es tuyo? –Anónimo

* * *

><p>Tenía que ser fuerte, no podía responder a los mensajes de Ranma, ni tampoco a sus llamadas. Habían pasado dos días desde aquella pequeña discusión. ¡Tenía que ser fuerte! Moría por responderle aquellos mensajes, pero sabía que no debía. Mi orgullo era mucho más grande y fuerte para caer tan rápido. Los mensajes me presionaban para hablarle. Para solucionar aquel mal entendido, decía que tenía que explicarme la verdadera razón pero no quería escucharle.<p>

Sonó de nuevo el celular y Nabiki gritó desesperada, golpeando la mesa mientras hacía saltar unas cuantas cosas que estaban ahí. —¡Me tiene harta! Contesta el maldito mensaje de Ranma o apaga el celular.

—No puedo apagarlo, si lo hago no me aguataré a Kuno diciendo que donde estaba.

—Entonces has algo Akane, pero que se calle —me ordenó, al borde de un colapso, tomé el celular y busqué la opción de vibrador, pero antes de hacerlo Nabiki habló de nuevo. —Ni se te ocurra ponerlo en vibrador, porque me estresa más.

—¿Entonces que quieres que haga? —pregunté enfadada también, ¿Por qué simplemente no lo ignoraba como yo? —No puedo ponerlo en silencio porque si Kuno me habla no me daré cuenta y tendré problemas.

—¡Contéstale!

—¡No!

Mis ojos se abrieron al ver el mensaje que me acababa de llegar, mis mejillas se sonrojaron vivamente y Nabiki se rió de mi.

—¿Qué te puso ahora?

—Es un estúpido —dije entre dientes, odiando la forma en que Nabiki disfrutaba de aquello. Sabiendo que por dentro gozaba de mi desespero e impaciencia. No porque disfrutara verme mal, sino más bien porque le gustaba ver que no estaba pesimista ni ida como algunas veces, sino que ponía pasión en algo más que no eran las artes marciales.

—Akane, si lo borras este es que me quieres, si me contestas es que me deseas y si no me dices nada es que quieres hacer el amor conmigo... ¿Cómo vas a salir de esta? —leí escuchando la risa de Nabiki. Definitivamente estaba disfrutando la confusión y abatimiento que se posaba en mi rostro.

—No entiendo donde esta el chiste —repliqué enfadada.

—¿No te das cuenta? —me preguntó intentando recobrar la compostura mientras tosía para tragarse una carcajada que tenía atravesada, —Debes de aceptar que tiene astucia el chico. Mira que ponerte en una situación como esa… ¿Qué harás?

—Lo ignoraré, tal y como he hecho con los demás.

—Entonces estás diciendo que quieres hacer el amor con él.

—¡No! —grité apretando los puños, pero Nabiki rió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eso es lo que dice el mensaje, no yo.

—Ranma es un idiota. Piensa que me va a intimidar con sus estupideces…

—Lo hizo —replicó Nabiki. Se levantó de la mesa y me miró con una mueca picara.

—Por primera vez no seas tan torpe Akane, contesta o bueno, si quieres hacer el amor con él déjalo así —me dijo y desapareció por las escaleras que conducían a nuestras habitaciones. Me lamente por aquello, ¿Porqué no podía ser tan fresca como Nabiki? De verdad no quería contestarle y no porque quisiera hacer el amor con él, sino más bien por mi orgullo. ¿A quién podía mentirle? Deseaba hablar con él más que cualquier cosa, incluso moría por verlo, aunque fuera cautivamente, sin que él se diera cuenta, deseaba verlo.

Tomé mi celular y teclee apresuradamente, pensando cual sería la mejor forma para que no malentendiera nada.

"_¿Qué quieres Ranma?" _

"_¿Porqué no me has contestado?" _

"_Sabes perfectamente porque no lo he hecho, mejor deja de molestar que ya no tenemos nada de que hablar" _

Lo siento, estaba enojado y no me iba a callar todo lo que quería decirle. Estaba cansada de sus cambio de humor, mareada con tantas palabras ocultas con las que me hablaba. Siempre quería decirme algo pero se lo callaba.

"_¿Nada? Más bien creo que tenemos demasiadas cosas que decirnos, veamos esta noche" _

—Está loco —dije de forma incrédula, leyendo aquellas palabras en el panel. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? Tal vez él tenía demasiada practica en escaparse de su casa, pero no tenía ninguna excusa para salir de la mía y Kuno no tenía planes de irse como lo había estado haciendo constantemente.

"_Imposible" _

"_Quiero verte Akane, salgamos" _

"_Dije que no es posible" _

Me llamó, pero no tomé la llamada, no quería escuchar su voz, sino caería en ese mismo instante.

"_¿Por qué no me contestas?" _

"_Estoy ocupada, no siempre estaré disponible para ti" _

"_Akane, necesito verte" _

Okay, eso fue todo lo que necesite para caer rendida. Aquellas palabras calaron hondamente. Me causaron una sacudida que jamás había sentido y sentí como mi sangre hervía por aquella nueva sensación. ¿Necesitaba verme? Había usado esas palabras que eran casi eléctricas. Me costó creer que eran ciertas, me negaba a hacerlo. ¿Cuándo despertaría? Mi celular sonó de nuevo, me estaba llamando espero cinco timbres y contesté.

—¿Esta noche?

Su voz sonaba tan grave como siempre, con aquel delicioso timbre masculino que me hacía vibrar como nada —No puedo Ranma, Kuno está en casa.

—Eres buena tomándole el pelo, algo se te ocurrirá.

—¿Sabes? Estoy perdiendo ese don.

—Vamos, quiero explicarte las cosas.

—¿Qué me vas a decir? Que no me puedes enseñar porque eres tan machista que no toleras que te de el Dojo y que tengas que pagarme con clases…

—Acepto ser tu maestro —me dijo con una pesada exhalación. Como si le estuviera causando trabajo decir aquello. Mis ojos se abrieron de una forma tan exagerada que tuve una perspectiva de la habitación que nunca había tenido. No lo podía creer y tuve que preguntar con la garganta seca si era cierto.

—Pero será bajo mis términos.

—¿Cuáles? —pregunté impaciente, queriendo comenzar en ese mismo instante con las clases.

—Por eso quiero verte, discutiremos el asunto. Quiero poner las reglas sobre la mesa.

—Bien, nos vemos a las ocho entonces.

—A las ocho —aseguró y terminé con la llamada.

Me odiaba por no haber sido fuerte, pero no podía con alguien como Ranma, era tan bueno en artes marciales como para echar abajo mi orgullo.

* * *

><p>—¿A dónde vas? —me preguntó Kuno al no escucharme bien.<p>

Estaba más nerviosa que nunca. Parecía que de verdad estaba perdiendo mi don con las mentiras. Pues Kuno no me estaba creyendo, o al menos parecía demasiado extrañado.

—Nabiki me invito a cenar. Es la fiesta de despedida de una amiga…

—¿Desde cuando te ves con sus amigas?

—Es Sauyuka, siempre hemos tenido una buena relación, recuerda que fue a la boda.

Lo medito unos segundos y después sonrió, asintiendo —Bien, espero que te la pases muy bien amor, te he visto un poco tensa estos días será bueno que te despejes.

—Gracias —dije con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Fui hasta la habitación y me puse el conjunto más sencillo que encontré, me cambiaría en casa, no quería que Kuno sospechara más de la cuenta. Me estudió tal y como lo había previsto y todo fue perfecto, al verme tan poco arreglada se quedo tranquilo. Subí a mi auto y manejé un poco más aprisa de lo normal. Me sorprendí. Estaba subiendo por lo menos un 10% de velocidad más que de costumbre. Llegue al Dojo y saludé a mis hermanas, naturalmente. Nabiki me prestó un poco de ropa, demasiado escotada para mi gusto, pero era eso o llevar el atuendo que había traído y definitivamente no lo haría. La camisa era de un azul vivo y llevaba el mismo pantalón negro que había traído de mi casa. Me maquille más de lo normal y noté que mis labios se veían estupendos, les había dado una forma perfecta que hasta me tentaron a mí.

* * *

><p>Media hora después el motor de Ranma se escuchó y luego el timbre del Dojo. Sentía mil cosquilleos en mi interior y me despedí de Nabiki, prometiendo que no llegaría tan tarde, aunque realmente no lo sabía. Agradecía que Kasumi se dormía temprano, así no tendría que explicarle nada.<p>

—Buenas noches —me dijo con una leve sonrisa que me hizo vibrar de nuevo, mientras me miraba minuciosamente, comiéndose cada parte de mi cuerpo sin ser tan obvio, pero lo sentía.

—Buenas noches —respondí con un tono seco.

Se recostó en la carrocería del coche y me miró de forma interesada.

—¿Quieres ir a Niigata u otro lugar?

—No lo sé, ¿por qué me preguntas?

Se encogió de hombros —Yo escogí la vez pasada, es tu turno.

Eso fue lindo, como otros detalles que había tenido antes. Me pedía mi opinión, cosa que realmente no se acostumbraba aquí.

—Niigata —dije, queriendo que solos fuéramos él y yo sin que nadie nos pudiera reconocer.

Dio la vuelta y se percató de su desfachatez, regresó y me abrió la puerta.

—Lo siento, no acostumbro ser… Atento.

—No te preocupes —le dije y tomé asiento. Cerró la puerta y regresó a su lugar. Encendió el motor y aceleró a fondo.

Llegamos a Niigata cuarenta y cinco minutos después, como la primera vez y noté que había magia en la ciudad. Se veía completamente diferente y antes de poder preguntar o comentar Ranma respondió a mis incógnitas

—Hay una fiesta de un dios, generalmente hacen una feria. No sé si quieres conocerla…

—¡Por supuesto que si! Me encantan estas cosas —dije de forma emocionada. No mentía, me gustaban mucho esas celebraciones, tenía un vago recuerdo de mi madre que siempre me embargaba en esos lugares. —Me hubieras avisado y me traía un kimono —repliqué algo enfadada, al ver las mujeres que caminaban por las calles con hermosos kimonos.

—¿Te gustan? —me preguntó algo incrédulo.

—Obviamente, soy japonesa, ¿qué esperabas?

—Bueno, actualmente las mujeres usan pocos kimonos a no ser que sea una fiesta muy importante.

—Claro que no, actualmente las mujeres nos emocionamos al saber que usaremos un kimono. Mira todas esas personas que van a la feria —apunté mientras señalaba un grupo de personas que caminaban con sus trajes de ceremonia.

—El hecho de que Kodashi y seguramente tus demás amantes no disfruten de estas fiestas no quiere decir que se hayan perdido las tradiciones.

Ranma se desvió en una calle que estaba algo desolada, pero aún se veían personas. Parecía más bien que estaban saliendo de trabajar. Nos detuvimos fuera de una tienda y sentí que el estomago me daba un vuelco.

—Tampoco es para tanto Ranma, no tenemos que…

—Anda, veamos los trajes para no salir del contexto —me dijo y salió del auto, obligándome a hacer lo mismo.

—Dijiste que querías pautar conmigo el contrato. Esto no tiene nada que ver.

—Relájate, es para no salir del contexto en la feria. Después de esto te prometo que hablamos sobre el contrato.

Estaba pasmada, nunca había estado en aquel establecimiento pero conocía la firma del diseñador y era uno de los más renombrados del lugar. Y me volví loca midiéndome diferentes kimonos. No había ninguno que no fuera de mi gusto, eran preciosos, estupendos y precisos. Las telas eran tan suaves que costaba creer que fueran reales. Los diseños eran únicos y demasiado creativos. Me gusto uno que dejaba sin palabras. Se parecía mucho al de la leyenda de la muñeca encantada. Era de un color azul marino, tenía unas flores hermosas y un lazo rojo que me enamoró desde el primer momento que lo vi.

—¿Quieres ese?

—Ni siquiera lo pienses Ranma, yo lo pagaré —apunté al saber que me lo querría comprar. No podía aceptar aquello. Ya un regalo así jamás lo aceptaría, sería comprometerme y no estaba segura de que podía pasar entre nosotros.

Cuando me facturan abrí mi bolso y quise matarme, no llevaba suficiente efectivo y recordé que la tarjeta que tenía a mi nombre no tenía fondos, las demás eran de Kuno, quien siempre revisaba minuciosamente el saldo. No porque me tuviera corta de dinero, sino para ver que nada se saliera del contexto, como una colonia Hugo Boss que no fuera para el o detalles así que tenía que explicarle con pruebas y hechos.

—¿Problemas? —me preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, lo miré con rabia y este se acercó un poco a mí para hablarme al oído. Seguramente se había dado cuenta que era mi punto débil porque lo hacía con más frecuencia, últimamente.

—¿Cómo le vas a explicar a Kuno el gasto de un kimono?

—No lo compraré —dije al fin y fue demasiado tarde, porque Ranma dio su tarjeta de crédito y la dependiente se apresuró a facturar, pues era una ganancia jugosa para el establecimiento.

—Ranma no.

—Tómalo como una parte del pago por el alquiler del Dojo.

—Después nos arreglamos Ranma, esto no se puede quedar así —le dije, estaba molesta conmigo por ser tan torpe y no cerciorarme antes de lo que llevaba en mi bolsa y con Ranma porque no quería que lo que teníamos se echara a perder por estas estupideces. Ni siquiera me quería poner el kimono, pero Ranma me dijo que no perdiera más el tiempo ni el dinero así que me vestí y volvimos al auto.

Cuando llegamos a la feria bajamos y nos unimos a las demás personas que caminaban entre los puestos y atracciones de la feria. No era nada del otro mundo, era una celebridad como las que se hacían en Nerima cuando había alguna ocasión especial. Las luces tenues que se mezclaban con la de la luna daban una hermosa vista de aquel parque abarrotado de personas.

—¿Quieres algo de comer?

—Dijiste que querías pautar conmigo el contrato. Tengo mi kimono, estamos en la feria y quiero hablar acerca de eso y mis clases.

Ranma sonrió y desvió su mirada hacía algunos niños que pasaban emocionados jugando con faroles redondos de miles de colores. —Eres muy terca. Comamos algo y hablamos.

—¿Intentas confundirme? —pregunté molesta, porque ciertamente lo estaba. Me sonrió de nuevo, ¿qué carajo me hacía? Casi no podía resistirme.

—Quiero disfrutar un poco de esto, pero bien empecemos entonces. ¿Tienes pluma y papel?

¡Era una bestia! Me estaba tomando el pelo —No te enfades —me dijo al verme el rostro de pocos amigos, sonrió y sacudió sus manos en el aire.

—Mis reglas son simples. Tendremos una sesión de dos horas. Trabajaremos cardio, brazos, piernas y técnicas marciales.

—¿Cuándo lucharemos?

—No lucharemos, entrenaras pero solo esquivaré.

Toda la ilusión se fue de mí. Me estaba tratando como una inútil.

—No puedes hacerme esto. Quiero luchar contigo.

—No lucharemos Akane.

—¡Porque no! Los maestros luchan contra sus alumnos.

—No lo haré contigo y si no aceptas mis condiciones entonces no tenemos nada.

—¡Eres un machista! —grité, y antes de poder abofetearlo como hubiera querido, detuvo mi mano. Quedé pasmada por su velocidad pero sus ojos estaban completamente serios, aunque no había rastro de molestia en él.

—Entiende Akane, no puedo golpearte porque jamás le he pegado a una mujer y cuando lo he echo es porque no tenía idea que eran mujeres.

—Usa poca fuerza.

—¿Cuál es tu necesidad de que te pegue, eres sadomasoquista? —preguntó desconcertado, lo miré molesta y solté el agarre poniendo distancia entre ambos y notando las miradas curiosas de las personas que pasaban a nuestro lado.

—Por supuesto que no. Pero quiero sentirme como una verdadera artista marcial. Recuerda que lo soy y porque te este pidiendo unas clases no dejaré mi orgullo y honor de lado…

—Akane, no puedo golpearte. Así que no te prometo hacerlo, puedo aplicarte llaves…

—No soy una inútil Ranma.

—Entiende Akane, no puedo hacerte daño. Si te lastimo no me perdonaría —me miró con impotencia, pero lo que él no entendía era que no concebía que me catalogará como una inútil. Tomó mi mano y la puso encima de su brazo, mirándome fijamente —Destruye mi piel, corta una vena.

—¡¿Qué te pasa? —exclamé escandalizada apartando mi mano y Ranma sorpresivamente me tomó de mis mejillas, haciendo que lo mirara fijamente. Mientras temblaba por tanta cercanía.

—Es exactamente lo que me estas pidiendo. No puedo lastimarte Akane, no quiero hacerlo y si te entreno es porque eres demasiado terca y no puedo negarme a alguna suplica tuya. Si lo hago siento un peso de conciencia que no me de en paz —dijo con dificultad, mientras sus palabras aceleraban mis palpitaciones —. Ya tengo demasiado con no poderte sacar de mi mente para sentirme culpable por negarme a algo que quieres.

Eso fue una completa sorpresa para mí. Me emocioné al solo pensar que me tenía tan presente como yo a él. Lo miré profundamente, queriendo abrazarlo y quedarme así por siempre y pude sentir como mis mejillas se sonrojaban vivamente a consecuencia de aquella pequeña declaración que me dejó a punto de tener un colapso nervioso.

—Entonces aplica golpes sin fuerza, solo quiero sentirme en peligro para poder defenderme —esta vez fui yo quien tomo sus manos y pude sentir como una corriente eléctrica me invadía y noté lo mismo en los ojos de él —Solo eso, y no te sigo molestando.

—Bien, pero no me atreveré a golpearte de verdad. De una vez velo sabiendo.

Sonreí, estaba emocionada y enternecida. ¿Cómo podía ser el esposo de Kodashi? Sino hubiera tenido los ojos tan cerrados cuando estaba con Shinnosuke seguramente hubiera reparado en él y las cosas serían completamente diferentes.

—¿Te sientes bien? —me preguntó al ver el cambio radical en mi semblante. Sacudí la cabeza y sentí como su mano tomaba la mía.

—Vamos a disfrutar de la feria, Ranma. Saquemos provecho del traje.

* * *

><p><strong>NTA: Bueno chica(o)s otro capitulo! Muchas gracias por sus diferentes comentarios! Se los agradezco enormemente, que bueno que les este gustando la historia, seguimos a un buen ritmo no! Jajaja nos vemos en el próximo capi! Y de nuevooo! Gracias por seguir está historia amiga (o) s ! <strong>

**Un beso!**

**AnaIz16**

_***If u can dream it u can do it. Walt Disney***_


	11. Capitulo 10: ¡Un gesto que vale mil

Decisiones Apresuradas

Capitulo 10

¡Un gesto que vale mil palabras…!

Tu corazón es libre… ¡Ten el valor de hacerle caso! –Anónimo

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo ha estado tu día? —me preguntó Ranma al entrar al Dojo, lo miré completamente ilusionada, ni siquiera le respondía al ver su ropa de entrenamiento, tenía un GI idéntico al mío. Estaba lista para entrenar, había corrido antes para calentar y no perder ningún minuto de mi clases. Pude ver que llevaba consigo una bolsa de entrenamiento que colocó en una de las esquinas del enorme Dojo.<p>

—¿Akane? —preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos, recordé su primera pregunta sonreí.

—Bien, nada nuevo. Acabo de ir a ver a mi psicólogo.

—Que emocionante —me dijo con sarcasmo mientras se preparaba para el entrenamiento.

—Cada vez se me esta haciendo más difícil —me quejé algo desanimada, no mentía. Las mentiras me estaban cansando y lo único que quería hacer era regresar el tiempo para que mi historia fuera diferente.

—No entiendo, ¿por qué no lo dejas?

—Es algo que ni siquiera comprendo yo, así que no te desveles por entenderme, soy muy extraña.

Ranma solo sonrió. Me parecía increíble lo que estábamos viviendo. Era un amigo para mí, sabía algunos de mis secretos y compartíamos muchas cosas, aunque diferíamos en otras. ¿Por qué tenía que estar casado con Kodashi? Sino fuera así seguramente ya me hubiera arrojado a sus brazos.

—¿Cómo ha estado el tuyo? —pregunté amablemente, sin ocultar la emoción que corría por toda mi voz. Se estiró y me miró sin mucho interés en responder.

—Todo igual también.

—¿Cómo está Golgo? —pregunté con una enorme sonrisa. Amaba a ese animal y obviamente aquello tomó por sorpresa a Ranma que me miró con una extraña expresión. —¿Qué pasa?

Ranma sacudió su cabeza —Me sorprende que me preguntes por él, eso es todo.

—¿Qué tiene de raro?

—Bueno… Es un perro.

—¿Qué con eso?

—Pocas personas reparan en él —repuso con una hermosa sonrisa que me dejo en shock. Me miró de forma extraña, como si fuera un ser de otro planeta y me sonrió aún más —. Eres de lo que ya no hay, Akane.

—¿Te molesta que haya preguntado por Golgo? —pregunté extrañamente, su comportamiento estaba siendo poco usual y eso me intrigaba, sacudió su cabeza de forma negativa y me sonrió.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Tráelo mañana, la última vez que estuve con él no pude despedirme. Todo fue tu culpa debo decir, además me encanta ver como juega en el estanque con los peces y en el resto del jardín.

No pude describir la expresión de Ranma, pero parecía que aquello lo había pillado desprevenido, no entendía porque. Suponía que se había dado cuenta que me agradaba el animal, seguramente no sabía hasta que punto.

—Definitivamente eres de lo que ya no hay —me dijo con una sonrisa que dejaba ver su perfecta dentadura. —¿Lista?

—Claro —respondí y me puse en guardia. Ranma me examinó y se acercó bajó mi brazo izquierdo y adelantó un poco el derecho.

—Descubres demasiado. Ese es uno de tus problemas, sería demasiado fácil romperte una costilla.

Eso me enfadado, ya había luchado algunas veces y jamás me habían lastimado como él decía. —Mi posición es buena —me quejé secamente, Ranma me miró serio. Parecía que se estaba tomando demasiado serio el papel de profesor.

—¿Quieres ver que tan buena es? —me retó con una cínica sonrisa, lo odié, era demasiado engreído.

—Ya lo verás… —su mano impacto suavemente mis costillas, solo tocándome.

—Con fuerza ya te las hubiera fracturado y ni que decir de tus pies.

—¡Ranma…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —me preguntó algo molesto, me miró con desconcierto y fruncí mi ceño. —Dijiste que querías entrenar, si te corrijo es porque lo estás haciendo mal. Si no quieres ni siquiera sé que hago aquí…

—No, perdón —me apresuré a decir, era cierto. Él estaba haciendo bien las cosas, solo que no soportaba que él fuera mejor que yo, jamás me había encontrado a alguien así, no había tenido problemas nunca con los chicos y generalmente Kuno no aplicaba fuerza cuando luchábamos. —No estoy acostumbrada… Solo es eso.

—Vas a tener que hacer lo que digo, solo por dos horas, lo prometo.

Asentí, definitivamente ese hombre me mataba con solo verme de aquella forma. Nuevamente me colocó en la posición que debería estar y seguimos con la clase. Me enseño algunos pasos que ya conocía, pero que no tenía muy en claro y después algunas combinaciones, se veían bastante simples, pero en realidad eran súper complicadas, en una de esas llamada "Tormento del mono" resbalé torpemente y sentí los fuertes brazos de Ranma en lugar del duro piso que seguramente me hubiera dejado un moretón.

—Con cuidado, no te apresures tanto.

Lo miré atentamente, estaba demasiado cerca de él y su aroma me descontrolaba, pude ver sus ojos clavados en los míos. Eran tan profundos, tan hermosos, tan enigmáticos que no podía despegar los míos de los suyos.

—¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó con voz insinuante, sabía que entendía mi mirada, no me alejé ni un centímetro.

—N… Nada.

Ranma se acercó un poco más, sentí su respiración mezclarse con la mía. Temblé, ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo? Pero el sonido de su celular detuvo mi concentración y noté como Ranma se alejaba para buscar su celular. Extrañé su cercanía, definitivamente aquello no era para nada bueno.

—Seguramente no —dijo con un tono seco, no tenía ni idea de quien era su interlocutor, pero se notaba completamente irritado de sostener aquella conversación. —Sí, no lo sé cuatro, cinco horas —su mirada estaba clavada en el jardín. —Estoy ocupado. Entrenando.

Supe de quien se trataba y pude ver como la irritación crecía en la mirada de Ranma. —Sí soy así y lo sabes, nos vemos —dijo y terminó la llamada, tomándome por sorpresa por aquella forma que había empleado para Kodashi. Las veces que había hablado conmigo jamás me había tratado de esa forma, incluso Kuno jamás me había hablado de aquella forma y con aquel tono. Ranma suspiró pesadamente, liberando su enojo.

—Insoportable, lo sé —dije poniendo algo de humor en aquel momento tan incomodo. Ranma sonrió levemente y retomó el entrenamiento que prosiguió media hora más. Cuando terminamos noté mis músculos tensos. Ranma me había aplastado con una sola sección, pero me encantaba lo que había aprendido en esas dos horas.

—¿Alguna pregunta?

—Demasiadas —le dije con una enorme sonrisa y él me respondió de la misma forma.

—Espero tener las respuestas, entonces.

—¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? —pregunté por inercia, aunque quería hacerlo de verdad. Cada momento que pasaba con él era genial, no quería que terminara y pude notar un poco de contrariedad en su semblante.

—Tengo otras cosas que hacer, ¿lo dejamos para otro día?

Tengo que aceptar que me sorprendí, pensé que me aceptaría la invitación de inmediato, incluso me sentí tonta por tal pensamiento. —Claro.

—Mañana, ¿te parece? —atajó seguramente al ver el cambio en mi semblante.

—No tienes que hacerlo sí…

—Mañana después de las clases, traeré a Golgo —cortó abruptamente, parecía que había adivinado lo que le iba a decir y pareció molestarse, aquello me desconcertó.

—Créeme que quisiera quedarme, pero tengo un asunto que resolver.

Aquello me llenó de dudas y quise saber de que se trataba, pero no me sentía capaz de decir nada más. Recordaba las muchas veces que Kuno me había hablado de sus amantes y temía que ya tuviera alguna en Nerima. Pero no podía decir nada, no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo.

—Suerte —le dije para que la situación no resultara más incomoda de lo que ya era, Ranma se acercó a mi y besó mi mejilla para despedirse apresuradamente.

—Gracias, la necesitare.

* * *

><p>No había nada interesante en la televisión. La misma novela trágica de hace dos horas en donde la protagonista no dejaba de llorar y películas poco interesantes. Había hablado con Mao esa misma tarde, estaba desconsolada con el asunto de su hijo y yo me sentía de la misma forma. Perdida completamente. Las tres comidas las hacía en el Dojo, no quería intoxicarme yo misma, había aceptado por fin que mi cuchara era lo bastante mala para matar a alguien y Kuno agradecía que le guardará un poco de la cena. Miré el reloj, ya era tarde y se me hacía extraño que ni hubiera regresado. Me estiré sobre el cómodo colchón y escuché el delicado sonido de mi celular que anunciaba la llamada entrante. Estiré mi mano y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al ver el nombre escrito; "Ranma"<p>

—¿Cómo te fue? —pregunté apenas al escuchar su voz. Una leve risa me puso los vellos de punta, era hermosa.

—No podría decir que bien, pero mejor de lo que me esperaba.

Moría de la curiosidad, me costaba morder mi lengua y sabía que no podía preguntar. No quería parecerme a Kodashi ni ninguna amante exigente (ni siquiera eso era) que calculara todo su tiempo, sabía que eso le molestaba, lo había notado cuando hablaba con su esposa. —Me alegro —dije al fin, intentando sonar lo más neutra posible, pero supe que Ranma había percibido aquel tono en mi voz.

—No fue nada importante. Fui con Ryoga a ver un Dojo.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté con sorpresa. —Tenemos un trato…

—Sí, lo sé. Pero no creas que quiero dar clases de gratis sin pagarte una renta.

—Dijimos que lo pagarías con mis clases.

—¿Qué hay de los daños? Sabes como es eso de las patadas y los puños al aire. Tampoco quiero crearte un problema con Kuno.

Eso fue algo molesto, él sabía perfectamente que Kuno no se metía con el Dojo de mi padre, y si no lo sabía debía suponerlo.

—¿Tienes miedo por Kuno o por Kodashi? —pregunté sin poderme tragar aquellas palabras y cuando me percaté de ello quise devolver el tiempo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Solo por ti, no quiero causarte un molestia —me dijo con un tono ciertamente irritado.

—Si te lo ofrezco es por que puedo.

—De igual forma puedo dar clases en los dos Dojos.

Tuve que callarme, estaba actuando como no quería hacerlo. Tenía que controlarme, quería que Ranma estuviera conmigo la mayor parte del día, era lo único que había echo diferente mi vida, no quería perderlo pero sabía que tenía que controlarme.

—Lo siento.

—¿Porqué? —pareció confuso.

—Es tu vida, no tengo porque meterme.

Rió de nuevo, y eso me congeló —No te preocupes, me gusta que lo hagas, te diré cuando parar si es necesario, aunque no lo creo.

Aquel detalle me gusto, me sentía parte de su vida y eso me agradaba. Aunque reparé en que era algo sumamente peligroso… Demasiado peligroso. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió abruptamente y di un brinco al ver que se trataba de Kuno, nunca él entraba de esa forma.

—Estás borracho —apunté sin soltar el celular, olvidando que estaba hablando con Ranma.

—Solo tome unas cuantas copas, mi amor. Nada más… —habló arrastrando las palabras. Daba lastima, apenas y podía sostenerse. —¿Con quién estas hablando?

—Es Nabiki —mentí, notando que Ranma estaba atento a lo que estaba sucediendo en mi habitación. No sabía porque razón pero sentía el ambiente tenso. Kuno rió y me miró de una forma extraña, como pocas veces lo había echo (especialmente cuando se encontraba en tal estado).

—Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Akane. Cuelga.

Aquello me dejo pasmada, pocas veces me había dicho eso y con Ranma al teléfono fue lo peor, porque me pareció escuchar una queja.

—Vete, estas borracho —me quejé y Kuno se echó sobre mí, provocando un grito estúpido en mi y el teléfono calló al suelo. No supe nada más del celular sus asquerosas manos estaban sobre mí, pero con un golpe reaccionó y se apartó de mi casi llorando.

—Lo siento, lo siento amor, lo siento —vociferaba con torpeza, mientras se alejaba de mi de una forma exagerada, como si tuviera alguna enfermedad extraña o algo por el estilo. —Por favor perdón, lo siento… Se me hace tan difícil que hago tonterías, perdón.

Repitió aquello más de dos veces y salí de la habitación, sintiendo una extraña presión en mi pecho. Ni siquiera tomé el celular salí a la calle sabiendo que cuando regresara Kuno estaría en su habitación lamentando lo sucedido. Quería caminar, necesitaba hacerlo y mi vecindario era lo bastante seguro como para salir sin ser atacada por un asaltante o algo por el estilo. Igualmente era una artista marcial y como Ranma había dicho no cualquiera podía con alguien como yo. Cuando bajé el portero sonrió y salí yendo al parque que estaba cerca de la casa, hubo algo que llamó poderosamente mi atención… El auto de Ranma.

—¡Akane! —exclamó mientras llegaba apresuradamente a mi lado. Yo no podía reaccionar, estaba pasmada, atónita. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Había manejado como una bestia para estar ahí en menos de diez minutos. —Maldito bastardo, voy a matarlo —dijo y lo detuve antes de que pudiera dirigirse a los departamentos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté con la garganta seca, mis ojos estaban clavados en él, que me miró incrédulo al escucharme decir aquello.

—Quería abusar de ti.

—¿Por eso viniste? —la incredulidad estuvo esta vez en mi rostro. Jamás pensé que hiciera algo así por mi.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué esperabas que viniera a ver como esta la noche?

—No seas grosero —repliqué molesta al escuchar aquella burla.

Las manos de Ranma se cerraron en mi hombros y me miró detenidamente, como si fuera una muñeca de cristal. —¿Te hizo algún daño?

—Estaba borracho, fue un arranque. Kuno no me haría daño, lo sé.

—No puedes quedarte aquí, Akane —replicó al instante y lo miré con más incredulidad que antes.

—¿Qué le digo a Kuno mañana? No seas bruto Ranma —repliqué, pero sus ojos se clavaron en mi con una determinación que me dejo pasmada.

—No podré estar en paz si sé que estas aquí. Puede intentar hacer algo más o…

—No hará nada, lo conozco. Debe de estar en su habitación en este momento, ya ha pasado antes. Recuerda que soy una artista marcial, me puedo defender no soy una inútil.

—Kuno tiene fuerza —espetó histérico, tomándome aún más por sorpresa, no esperaba que se preocupara tanto por mi. Obviamente no pude evitar sentirme especial.

—Sé controlarlo, en serio.

—¿Por qué vives con él, Akane? —preguntó confuso, queriendo entender, pero como le había dicho esa misma tarde ni siquiera yo lo sabía —Regresa a la casa de tu padre.

—Ranma, agradezco que hagas esto por mi, no tienes una idea. Pero de verdad no puedo irme, todo estará bien nos veremos mañana en el entrenamiento.

Ranma parecía que no estaba muy convencido de lo que estaba diciendo, pero definitivamente no podía hacer lo que él me pedía. Moría de ganas por dejar a Kuno, pero eso implicaba secuelas y podría no ser tan buenas, así que me contuve. Sonreí, estaba feliz de ver aquella sincera preocupación en su semblante.

—No dudes en llamarme, cualquier cosa que pase.

—No te preocupes superman, lo haré —dije con sarcasmo y Ranma me miró de forma irritada.

—Esto no es un juego, Akane. Estoy hablando muy enserio.

—Bien, no te ofusques —le dije escondiendo mi risa. Conocía a Kuno a la perfección y sabía que solo había sido un arranque, que no regresaría a lo mismo. Pero Ranma parecía pensar diferente, de igual forma no dije nada más y me despedí de él, siendo consciente de que me esperaba ver entrar "sana y salva". Cuando estuve dentro de los departamentos pude escuchar su poderoso motor arrancar y acelerar.

* * *

><p>Lo primero que escuché en la mañana fue mi teléfono y al tomar la llamada me di cuenta que era de Ranma.<p>

—¿Estas loco? Son las cinco de la mañana.

—Es una buena hora para despertarse y empezar el día —me dijo no muy convencido de ello, pero se notaba preocupado y ansioso. Lo amé.

—Todo está bien, Clark Kent —me burlé sabiendo que eso lo irritaría, pero disfrutando del momento, no sabía la razón pero me encantaba discutir y pelear con él. Me sentía como una colegiala pero sabía que Ranma pensaba de la misma forma por las muchas bromas que me gastaba.

—¿Por qué no dejas ese estúpido programa en paz? —replicó con molestia, pero sonreí de nuevo.

—¿Qué diablos dices? ¡Superman es lo mejor! No seas tan amargado, es un gran programa, todo un clásico.

—Seguramente te crees Lois Lane.

Era un estúpido, ahora se estaba burlando de mí, no lo iba a aceptar.

—¿No es un estúpido programa?

—Cómo dijiste, es un clásico obviamente si lo vi. De igual forma no te comparas con Lois Lane, ella es tan hermosa… Tiene un cuerpo de súper modelo debo decir.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —repliqué furiosa, se estaba burlando de mi condición física. Sabía que tenía un cuerpo hermoso, pero me imaginé que Ranma debía de conocer cuerpos más hermosos y dotados que el mío y eso me preocupó. No sabía la razón exacta de mi exagerada preocupación, pero me inquietó aquel comentario.

—No te enfades, querida Lane…

—¡No me llames así!

—Nos vemos esta tarde.

—Bien —dije pero la llamada ya había terminado cuando hablé. Colgué el teléfono, pero estaba molesta, ¡Me había llamado Lois Lane! Era un imbecil, tras de que había lanzado indirectas de mi cuerpo. Ya se lo cobraría después.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué es lo que sucede con su esposo? —fue una de las preguntas que se le escapó torpemente al psicólogo. Definitivamente era un idiota, no entendía como Kuno no se había percatado que ya estaba enterada de toda esta patética obra. De igual forma, era el momento para salirme con la mía y dejar de verlo por al menos unos días.<p>

—No lo sé, pero lo que sucedió ayer me ha dejado en estado de shock. Todas aquellas desagradables imagines regresaron a mi mente… No quiero estar en mi casa, me siento mal cuando lo veo… Culpable.

Era consciente de que Kuno sabría todo lo que estaba diciendo apenas pusiera un pie fuera de aquel frío consultorio, estaba feliz, eufórica porque se cumpliría mi objetivo y lo dejaría de ver un par de días por lo menos, ese era mi consuelo.

—Debería de tener… Un acercamiento.

—¿Un acercamiento? —repetí casi ofendida y el psicólogo pareció dudar. —No puedo, usted no entiende porque no le ha sucedido nada parecido a mi caso… Pero aunque quiera no pueda, entienda eso. —Quisiera tener un poco de espacio, creo que con eso podría acercarme a mi esposo, cuando me sienta preparada.

—¿Cree que lo mejor es alejarse de Nerima?

—Creo que lo mejor es alejarme de él, si regresara unos días con mi padre, en el Dojo me siento bien, usted lo sabe, se lo he contado.

Note el brillo de sus ojos, generalmente las soluciones las daba siempre yo, él simplemente se las comunicaba a Kuno diciendo que su lógica le decía que era el mejor camino, aunque todas aquellas decisiones eran tomadas por mí. Sonreí en mis adentros mientras seguía llorando e intentando ser aún más patética de lo que me sentía. Sabía que ganaría apostaba todo a mi favor. Lo único que quería era alejarme de Kuno, ya no lo estaba soportando, necesitaba un respiro y quería estar más cerca de él… De Ranma.

* * *

><p><strong>NTA: Bueno chica(o)s otro capitulo más! Como se los prometí! Vamos complicando las cosas un poco más y claro! Haciendo un acercamiento mucho más fuerte y claro de nuestros personajes ! Nuevamente gracias infinitas por sus diferentes comentarios! Se los agradezco enormemente, me agrada bastante que les este gustando la historia, sé que tarde mucho en actualizar! Pero el trabajo, lo estudios y la soltería jajaja no no, pero las primeras 2 cosas sí que me roban el tiempo! Jajaja nos vemos en el próximo capi! Nuevamente! Gracias por seguir está historia amiga (o) s ! Espero que siga siendo de su entero agrado! <strong>

**Un beso! Nos vemos en el capitulo 11 ! **

**AnaIz16**

_***If u can dream it u can do it. Walt Disney***_


	12. Capitulo 11: Solo un beso

Decisiones Apresuradas

Capitulo 11

Solo un beso

Te deseo, te lo repetí más de una vez… ¿Sabes lo que encierran esas 2 palabras? Mis sueños, fantasias, ilusiones y mi amor. –Anónimo

* * *

><p>—Es un mal nacido —dijo Ranma mientras esquivaba uno de mis golpes.<p>

Retomé mi posición recordando que Ranma me decía que por la mala postura siempre atacaba con más lentitud de lo normal. Hablábamos sobre lo sucedido la noche en que Kuno intentó abusar de mí. Ranma parecía otra persona, estaba completamente ofendido y enojado. Me sorprendía su empeño en protegerme y cuando me di cuenta un puño certero de él hubiera destrozado mis costillas, si él no lo hubiera detenido, agrediendo únicamente al aire.

—¿Por qué no estás concentrada? —me preguntó de forma molesta. Definitivamente no era el mismo de siempre y extrañaba sus distintas bromas y el sarcasmo que siempre utilizaba.

—¿Ranma qué…

—Recuerda que estamos entrenando, por la forma en que lo estás haciendo me dejas ver que no has aprendido nada de lo que te he dicho. Eres demasiado fácil de vencer.

—Espera un momento —replique molesta, entendía que era lenta y que tenía algunas veces malas posiciones, pero que me dijera que era demasiado fácil de derrotar no lo toleraba. —Creo que algo te pasa y te estás desquitando conmigo.

Era cierto, Ranma estaba frustrado, extraño. Parecía un desquiciado o que estaba en una ansiedad total que no lograba contener.

—¿Pasa algo en tu casa? —pregunté, Kodashi era un persona muy inestable y tal vez había pasado algo grave entre ellos o algo bueno que borraría al fin todas mis esperanzas, pero por su mirada sarcástica e irónica supuse que me había equivocado en preguntar aquello.

—Sabes como se llama mi problema.

Ni siquiera me dejo contestar, cuando lo iba a hacer habló de nuevo —Tendo Akane. Así se llama mi problema —dijo con franqueza. Causando una sacudida desagradable en mí. Quizás ya lo había aburrido y no sabía como irse sin tener que entregarme de nuevo el Dojo donde ya se encontraba impartiendo otras clases.

—No sabes como he estado en paz al saber que estás aquí, en casa de tu padre, no tienes una idea de lo que sentí al saberlo —dijo con un gran alivio que me sacudió de nuevo, esta vez de una forma agradable, estaba preocupado y eso me encantaba. —Y me siento impotente al saber que regresaras con Kuno… Quiero enseñarte a pelear, enfrentarte con él porque no quiero que te haga daño, pero eres demasiado frágil. — Aunque aquellas palabras no me habían gustado, porque odiaba que me describieran como frágil al ver la mirada frustrada de Ranma comprendí que no estaba mintiendo —Tienes mucha fuerza, eso lo sé, pareces un marimacho pero no sabes concentrarla.

¡Idiota! ¿Cómo me llamo? —¡¿Qué diablos te pasa Ranma, cómo me dices eso?

—Es cierto. Lo único que me tranquiliza es saber que Kuno te quiere demasiado como para hacerte daño, aunque eso también me inquieta, porque el querer despierta deseos animales que muchas veces no logramos contener.

—Que profundo —me burlé, pero Ranma me miró con enojo, estaba hablando demasiado serio y yo lo tomaba a broma, pero me parecía que estaba exagerando.

—Si Kuno quisiera de verdad tenerte ya lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho tiempo. Hay algo que lo detiene seguramente es el sufrimiento que no te quiere causar, pero su paciencia se puede agotar, Akane.

—Exageras —repliqué y Ranma se colocó en posición de ataque, sorprendiéndome por aquello. No me lo esperaba, pero me coloqué en la misma posición, dejando claro que no me intimidaba. Lo ataque y extrañamente tomó mi brazo mientras me jalaba, haciéndome volar por el aire y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos quedé bajo su cuerpo, sintiéndolo de nuevo a plenitud. ¡Estaba mal, muy mal! Incluso mi sistema nervioso estaba apunto de un colapso nervioso el cual apenas podía controlar.

—¿Entiendes lo fácil que es vencerte? —me preguntó con un susurró sobre mi oído.

¡Me congele! Aquello era sumamente peligroso y su cuerpo eran inmenso, como ningún otro. Incluso Kuno se quedaba atrás con los trabajados músculos que sentía de Ranma.

—Ni siquiera puedes quitarme.

—Me tomaste por sorpresa —repliqué de forma ronca, los ojos de Ranma se clavaron en mí con una impotencia que no podía describir.

—¿Crees que Kuno te lo va a advertir? "Cariño esta noche me voy a aprovechar de ti, así que prepárate" —se burló con una voz fingida que me hubiera echo reír en otras circunstancias.

—Kuno lo va a hacer si pierde el auto control que tiene sobre sí.

—Sé que podré defenderme, esto no es una situación real…

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para causarte miedo y hacerte entender que tienes que dejar a Kuno si quieres conservar tu integridad metal y física.

—He vivido demasiado tiempo con él, sé que no me hará nada.

—Todos tenemos un tope —replicó Ranma frustrado de nuevo, sabía que no encontraba las palabras para hablarme, pero me parecía demasiado exagerado, y sabía que Kuno no me haría daño —, el de Kuno no tarda en llegar y cuando eso pase… No le importara nada.

—Tal vez en ese momento mi vida deje de ser una farsa.

—¿Lo quieres? —preguntó confuso.

—Por supuesto que no y tú lo sabes.

—Déjalo, no estés más con él —dijo, lo miré de forma cansada, muchas veces me había planteado aquello, pero no veía el momento. No sabía porque estaba con él. Me daba una buena vida que cambiaría por la vida sencilla que me daba mi padre, me daba un amor que no deseaba, me daba muchas cosas que muchas personas envidiarían pero que a mi no me interesaban, estaba con él solo porque temía quedarme sola.

—No puedo, Ranma.

—No quieres, esa es la respuesta —replicó con algo de molestia. Algunas veces era increíble la forma en que su mirada me intimidaba. Quería desnudar mi alma, lo sabía y me costaba resistir aquella determinación con la cual me devoraba. ¿Qué podía hacer?

—Es lo que más deseo.

—Akane…

—No me critiques, Ranma —repliqué molesta, —. Tú vives con Kodashi y tampoco la quieres, no me vengas a dar sermones de cómo arreglar mi vida si ni siquiera puedes con la tuya.

—La diferencia entre nosotros es que Kodashi no se podría aprovechar de mí, en cambio Kuno si podría hacerlo contigo.

—No lo hará, confía un poco en él.

—El problema es que confías demasiado en las personas —replicó Ranma algo turbado, no entendía aquella mirada impotente que tenía y no se trataba necesariamente de mi situación con Kuno. —¿Confías en mí? —me preguntó de una forma extraña, con una voz ronca que me dejo extrañada.

—¿No debería?

—Creo que no —dijo con voz gradual, erizando cada uno de mis vellos, su cercanía estaba violando todas las leyes de mi espacio personal. —Desearía tener más auto control sobre mí.

—¿A que te refieres con auto control? —pregunté nerviosa, deseando que quisiera lo mismo que yo.

—No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarme de ti, Akane.

Aquellas palabras me dejaron sin habla, incluso llegue a sentir mi garganta seca, esto debía de ser un sueño. Noté sus ojos clavados sobre los míos y me tensé como nunca antes me había sucedido.

—Desde aquella noche… Afuera de tu casa las cosas han sido más difíciles.

La sangre se abarrotó en mis mejillas, podía sentirlo. Estaba sonrojada quería evitarlo pero era imposible —¿Por qué diablos eres mi concuña? —replicó enojado e inmediatamente se alejó de mí. Rompiendo aquella conexión que habíamos tenido y nuevamente mi cuerpo extraño su calor y su leve peso. Era el hombre que quería para mí. Era quien me hacía sentir y al que podía amar, pero como él decía. Tenía que tener un poco de "autocontrol".

—Topamos con muy mala suerte.

—Malditas decisiones apresuradas —replicó apretando sus puños, me dio la espalda y supe que su mirada se perdía en mi jardín mientras Golgo jugaba con el pasto tal y como me encantaba verlo. Lamentaba aquello, pero tenía que tener un poco de respeto hacía las leyes básicas de las mujeres o por lo menos la leyes básicas que implementaba. Una de ellas era única; andar con un hombre casado y lamentablemente Ranma lo estaba.

—Hablando hipotéticamente —empecé a decir mientras notaba los perfectos músculos trabajados en la espalda de Ranma —¿Qué harías si dejaras de vivir con Kodashi?

—Sería el día más feliz de mi vida. No saber nada más de ella, de sus estupideces, no tendría más problemas y haría lo que en realidad quiero hacer.

—¿Solo hablamos hipotéticamente? —pregunté con una extraña voz que no reconocí como la mía. Parecía que mis emociones me estaban jugando una mala pasada.

—Así es.

Me acerqué a él y los dos contemplamos a Golgo, que se restregaba contra el pasto con las patas al aire, disfrutando del momento. Lo envidié. Que fácil era su vida y que complicada era la mía. Me apoyé en el marco del Dojo, dejando descansar mi mejilla en aquella madera dura y quise llorar. No sabía exactamente la razón pero no me sentía feliz. Sentí los ojos de Ranma clavados en mi rostro y mi estomago sufrió otra contracción que apenas pude controlar.

—¿Qué harás hoy en la noche? —me preguntó con su hermosa sonrisa que lograba derretir todo.

—Quiero ir al cine —expliqué sabiendo que me invitaría de cualquier forma.

—Paso por ti a las nueve, entonces.

Unas cuantas voces se escucharon y supimos que estaban llegando los otros estudiantes de Ranma, Golgo corrió hasta nosotros y Ranma lo tomó del hocico ya que se tensaba al ver extraños, cosa que nunca hizo contra mí.

—Suerte en su clase, Sensei —le dije con una medio sonrisa y le indiqué a Golgo que me siguiera para entrar a la casa, sentí los ojos de Ranma clavados en mi espalda e incluso pude percibir una extraña sonrisa cuando entre a la casa, parecía que estaba tan confundido como yo. Golgo ladró y fui hasta la cocina para darle un poco de comida. Había comprado dos platos para perro, uno para el agua y el otro para el alimento que también había comprado desde mi llegada al Dojo. Ranma no pareció molesto, pero si extrañado cuando lo supo y sonreí acariciando la cabeza del animal.

—Tomaré un baño guapo, no hagas travesuras —dije y subí por las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto del baño.

* * *

><p>—Iré a Tokio un par de días —dijo Kodashi al ver que su hermano se sentaba en su mesa. Se habían encontrado por casualidad en aquel restaurante donde Kuno había cerrado un trato. La miró con recelo y ella sonrió de forma vacía.<p>

—¿No crees que le das demasiada libertad a tu esposo?

Kodashi se encogió de hombros y lo miró desinteresadamente —No creo que estés en posición de cuestionarme, Akane ni siquiera esta viviendo contigo.

—Eso es otro asunto. Seguramente Ranma ya tiene alguna amante.

—Está muy ocupado dando clases en un Dojo.

Kuno la miró fijamente y soltó una carcajada que le desagrado a Kodashi. Nunca antes se habían querido, desde niños discutían y jamás se había llegado a entender. Per aún así extrañamente se preocupaban el uno por el otro, en fin, la sangre al final era sangre.

—¿Cuál Dojo?

—No lo sé. Le hubieras dado nuestro Dojo que ni siquiera utilizas.

—Te dije que jamás se lo daría a alguien como él. Lo sabías antes de que te casaras y si lo engañaste con ese cuento del Dojo es problema tuyo, no mío.

—¿No te has puesto a pensar, que el comportamiento de Akane se debe a que tiene un amante? —cuestionó Kodashi con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero Kuno sacudió la cabeza con mucha confianza.

—Akane sufrió un abuso, sabes perfectamente que no sería capaz de estar con otro hombre. Le estoy dando tiempo, para que se sane y cuando eso ocurra seremos el mejor matrimonio de la historia de todo Japón. Incluso Ranma y tú nos tendrán envidia.

Kodashi se rió fuertemente y Kuno se levantó de la mesa, sabiendo que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo con su hermana y que más era imposible.

* * *

><p>El crepúsculo murió y la noche llego. Ya estaba lista. Intenté no arreglarme mucho, pues la ocasión no lo ameritaba. Llevaba un conjunto demasiado sencillo pero me veía bien, no quería pecar de narcisista, pero me gustaba mucho como había amanecido mi rostro.<p>

Kasumi se acercó a mi habitación y me miró con una medio sonrisa. Era tan inocente que pensaba que Ranma me estaba distrayendo para no pensar en cosas desagradables, si supiera que era quien me hacía temblar seguramente no estaría tan dispuesta en ayudarme con mis salidas. —Ranma esta abajo.

—Gracias, en un minuto estoy con él —dijo y cerró de nuevo mi habitación. Dejándome en aquella penumbra. Era increíble lo que estaba pasando en mi interior, cada vez me costaba más controlarme y quería que Ranma perdiera el control como yo. ¿Qué importaba el autocontrol si los dos deseábamos algo del otro? Paré en seco. No podía llegar con ese mentalidad, Ranma era un hombre y yo una mujer… "Los hombres no se enamoran" me recordé mientras cerraba los ojos. "Las mujeres deben ser inteligentes y no caer" suspiré pesadamente, tenía que recordar esas reglas básicas.

¡Dios! Ranma estaba demasiado guapo. No podría ser tan fuerte, lo sabía. Llevaba un conjunto demasiado simple. Su ropa china de costumbre, pero hoy se veía mucho más guapo que otros días y eso me perturbaba.

—Buenas noches —me dijo con una voz gradual que me hizo temblar de entrada. Noté que Kasumi se despedía de nosotros y se perdía por las escaleras. Recordé el día y sabía que Nabiki no dormiría esta noche en casa. Estaba a solas con Ranma en este momento y no supe porque razón notaba mi cuerpo más liviano.

—¿Tienes una idea de que quieres ver?

—Terror —dije en un intento desesperado por no relacionar nuestra cita con algo romántico. Tenía que alejarme de todo eso, solo sería un estimulo para mi estado mental de esa noche el cual no lo consideraba para nada bueno. Sonrió y tomó mi mano sin ninguna razón mientras me dirigía a la salida del Dojo, donde mi corazón empezó a latir con violencia.

* * *

><p>"Remorse" Así se llamaba la película. Y ahí estábamos. Me arrepentía como nadie. Apenas y controlaba los gritos que querían salir de mi garganta. Sentía como mi cuerpo sufría bruscas convulsiones al ver aquellas macabras escenas. El personaje principal mataba sin tener ninguna piedad, decapitaba personas, utilizaba extraños instrumentos de tortura y todas las tomas eran de un tanto real, que lograban asustar a más de una de las personas que estábamos sentadas en aquella sala. Sentí algo que quemaba mi mano, ardía y cuando levanté la vista mis ojos se clavaron en una cruel y graciosa sonrisa. Ranma estaba disfrutando de mi desequilibrado comportamiento. ¡Lo estaba gozando! Quise golpearlo ahí mismo, pero se giró levemente y nunca antes había sido testigo de una mirada tan penetrante y profunda. Sus ojos azules - grisáceos eran únicos, un extraño brillo los embargaba y me sentí desnuda.<p>

—Podemos salirnos, si quieres —me dijo mientras descubría que aquella sensación quemante era su mano sobre la mía que estaba más fría que aquellos muertos de la película.

—No.

—No tenemos que quedarnos aquí, hagamos algo más que no te cause miedo.

Aquella sonrisa en su rostro no era amable, sino más bien burlona, separé nuestras manos y me mostré molesta, pero antes de decir algo más grité sin poder tragarme el grito que quería. Aquella escena había sido una de las peores en la película y agradecía no haber sido la única en gritar. Varias personas a mi alrededor lo habían hecho y noté algunas risas que se escapaban de las personas que no habían tenido aquella reacción, entre ellos Ranma que me miraba de aquella forma cínica que tanto me gustaba.

—Ven aquí —me dijo señalando su brazo, e inmediatamente lo hice. No me seguiría haciendo la tonta, lo deseaba y en aquellos momentos lo necesitaba. Aunque debo decir que me arrepentí al instante. Su aroma me mataba, hacía que entrara en un letargo del que no podía despertar. La película dejo de tener sentido para mí, ni siquiera seguí poniendo atención a las escenas, porque mi mente estaba creando una mucho más interesante. El cuerpo de Ranma era increíble, parecía que estaba recostada a una roca, apartando todos los sentimientos carnales que él me provocaba descubrí algo más… Me sentía protegida, como nunca antes me había sentido o por lo menos no lo había vuelto a sentir desde que me marche de la casa de mi padre. Sentí un extraño cosquilleo y me di cuenta que se trataban de los gruesos dedos de Ranma que acariciaban mi cintura. Sabía que aquello era tan peligroso para él como para mí, elevé mi ojos y me encontré con aquellas lagunas grisáceas que lograban consumirme, me sonrió levemente y percibí su intenso tacto, que me hizo saber que me deseaba tanto como yo a él. Se inclinó, erizando mi piel, al sentir su aliento calido mezclarse con el mío, pero por el bien de ambos, inmediatamente, agaché la mirada y sentí como él se enderezaba de nuevo, clavando sus ojos en la inmensa pantalla. Apreté mis ojos con fuerza, era lo mejor. No sabía si para él, pero por lo menos para mi sí. No quería salir lastimada, no quería sufrir por algo que no tenía ningún sentido, así que clavé mis ojos en la pantalla y seguí observándola mientras estaba debajo de su abrazo.

Aquellas desagradables imágenes pasaron con más rapidez, y como era de suponer la película terminó en una matanza total, ni siquiera los que se suponían los personajes principales quedaron con vida. Las luces se fueron encendiendo de una forma demasiado tenue, pude empezar a identificar varias siluetas de las demás personas. No había peligro, pasábamos completamente desapercibidos por las demás personas, jamás en la vida había ido al cine con Kuno y sabía que sus amistades no frecuentaban jamás una sala de un cine. No sabía si Ranma compartía aquel pensamiento, pero no se precipitó en soltarme.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —me preguntó con una ligera sonrisa que me hacía sospechar que disfrutaría de mi respuesta.

—Yo escogí el cine, es tu turno.

No supe porque, pero sonrió de una forma más abierta la cual me hacía entender que aquella respuesta le había gustado de sobremanera. Me cedió el paso gentilmente para salir de aquella sala de cine que estaba prácticamente vacía y al subir las escaleras que conducían a la puerta de la salida me arrepentí por pasar primero, Ranma estaba admirando mi figura de espaldas, lo maldije pero sonreí, era bastante astuto y no me molestaba que lo hiciera como muchas veces me había sucedido con Kuno, de hecho, camine de una forma más marcada, meciendo mis caderas con delicadeza y ritmo para que Ranma no perdiera el detalle de mis curvas, miré sobre mi nombre de una forma bastante sensual y Ranma me sonrió de la misma forma, ambos nos entendíamos tan bien que sabíamos como atacar de vuelta.

—¿Qué haremos entonces? —pregunté curiosa cuando estábamos afuera, Ranma se acercó a mi inesperadamente, tomando suavemente mis manos y temblé, sabiendo que no resistiría por mucho tiempo a sus insinuaciones, recordaba a cada momento el beso que nos dimos aquella noche en donde yo había sido presa del alcohol y lo extrañe, pero me recordé la palabra locura y calme los instintos.

—Quisiera hacer mil cosas contigo, llevarte a un millón de lugares. Hoy se me ocurre un pequeño detalle, espero que te guste —dijo tranquilamente mirándome directamente a los ojos, jamás me había parecido tan hermosos como aquella noche, no había duda que estaba enamorada de esas dos lagunas oscuras que me admiraban en aquel momento. —Solo que el viaje será un poco… Particular —me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que hubiese enamorado hasta a una ciega.

—Me parece estupendo —no tenía miedo, sabía que Ranma sentía algo raro por mi, y que no me haría daño, definitivamente confiaba en él, se inclinó un poco hacía mí sin dejar de verme fijamente y dijo:

—No cierres los ojos —me desconcertó aquello y sin previo aviso sentí como me elevaba del suelo y saltaba por los aires. ¡Tenía una agilidad vertiginosa! Pensé que la había visto en la práctica, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea, era algo irracional la forma en que saltaba sobre los tejados. No sabía por que no grite, porque si tenía ganas de hacerlo, no estaba acostumbrada para nada aquello. No sabía si estaba paralizada por el miedo o por depender completamente de los brazos de Ranma que me hacían sentir más segura que cualquier cosa en este mundo. Aquella sensación era una seguridad que pensé que jamás volvería a sentir, desde la muerte de mi madre. No le hice caso y cerré los ojos, y fue un error total, pues se sentía más y me sentí incluso mareada, abrí los ojos de nuevo y pude ver como Ranma se apoyaba suavemente en los tejados sin anunciar su presencia en las demás casas y supe a donde iba, había una función de juegos pirotécnicos sobre un amplio tejado que reconocí como el banco central de aquel lugar. Cuando llegamos a aquel tejado me colocó gentilmente en las diferentes tejas perfectamente pegadas, pero no me soltó, pues sabía que no podría sostenerme aún sobre mis pies después de aquella experiencia.

—No eres humano —fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, y pude escuchar su hermosa risa, aunque estuviera llena de sarcasmo.

—Se llaman artes marciales.

—Las práctico desde que tengo memoria y créeme que jamás seré capaz de hacer eso que acabas de hacer.

—Es que eres demasiado lenta —explicó con arrogancia y nuevamente tuvo que romper la magia del momento, lo miré con molestia y cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho interponiendo una barrera imaginaría entre ambos. —No te enojes, es una crítica constructiva, soy tu maestro.

—No tienes porque ser tan rudo, además solo intentaba ser cortes, Kuno es más rápido que tú.

Solo estaba molestando, Kuno en su vida lograría ser tan rápido como Ranma y atine justo como pensaba, Ranma se había molestando ante ese comentario y río fuertemente, pero no estaba bromeando, realmente le había afectado.

—Por lo menos Kodashi tiene pechos grandes.

¡Lo odie! ¿Cómo era capaz de decirme aquello?

—¡Eres un baka! —grité y lo ataque sin pensarlo dos veces, como mi padre me había enseñado desde temprana edad, como era de esperarse Ranma me esquivó con una facilidad nefasta, dio un brinco al aire y cayó a mis espaldas y fue lamentable la vista que tuve del panorama. Estaba apunto de caer de aquel amplio tejado y sentí las fuertes manos de Ranma posarse en mi cintura, anulando aquel triste destino que tendría y que si no me rompía la cabeza me rompería varios huesos de mi cuerpo.

—¡Porque tienes que ser tan torpe! —replicó molesto y lo miré llena de sorpresa, ¿cómo era posible que ambos hiciéramos que la situación se tornara tan inesperadamente de aquella forma?

—¡Tu empezaste! El comentario sobre los pechos de Kodashi no tienen nada que ver en esto.

—Tampoco Kuno viene al caso —replicó él bastante molesto, okay, talvez tenía razón, me había equivocado con molestarlo con eso. Respiraba agitadamente más que la adrenalina era la rabia que me había embargado y sabía que a Ranma le pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

—Quiero irme —anuncie presenciando un hermoso destello que cubría el cielo y lamente que la situación se hubiera tornado de aquella forma, pues sin duda los fuegos artificiales serían hermosos.

—Vete entonces —me dijo como un niño grosero y supe lo que pasaba entre ambos, nos comportábamos como niños pequeños por ver quien era más fuerte que el otro. No lo podía evitar aunque quisiera, pues mi orgullo ciego me lo impedía, ya muchas veces me habían hablado de eso, decían que era demasiado terca, pero era algo que no podía controlar, así era y no podía evitarlo.

—¡Idiota! —lo insulté rabiando porque no hacía lo que le decía. Tal vez a eso me había malacostumbrado Kuno y todos los hombres que me habían rodeado, pues mis deseos para ellos eran ordenes y parecía que no le importaba para nada a Ranma.

—Marimacho —arrastró las palabras con aquella frase y me dolió como nunca antes me había dolido un insulto. Apenas y me contuve para no llorar y parecía que Ranma lo había sentido e inmediatamente cambio todo su semblante.

—Akane yo…

—Eres un imbecil, Ranma ¡No quiero saber de ti nunca más! —no lo pude evitar y sentí como las cálidas lágrimas salían de mis ojos, no me importó que estuviera en un tejado y corrí para poder saltar al siguiente. Seguramente por la adrenalina y decisión logre hacerlo, no tan ágilmente como Ranma pero lo logre y al llegar al tercer tejado me detuvo su mano firme sobre mi codo que me impidió seguir con mi camino.

—Akane disculpa —me empezó a decir pero quería resistirme a sus palabras, me había dolido como nunca y no quería verlo. —No quise decir eso…

—¡Déjame tranquila!

—Por favor escucha —su voz parecía desesperada, inquieta y preocupada, lo miré rabiosa, olvidando que tenía los ojos inundados por la lágrimas necias que se habían asomado sin previo aviso. —Para mi no es fácil expresarme y mucho menos pedir una disculpa… No pienso que seas eso que dije, de hecho eres demasiado hermosa —su voz cambio de tono, era ronca, como si de verdad estuviera obligando a las palabras a salir de su boca dolorosamente —, no me gusto que dijeras ese comentario de Kuno, sé que no es cierto porque ya he luchado contra él —eso me sorprendió, no tenía ni idea de que él había luchado con Kuno y supuse que la razón era por Kodashi —, pero no me gusta que pienses en él cuando estas conmigo, no lo hagas por favor.

—Tu piensas en los pechos de Kodashi cuando estamos…

—Me gustan los tuyos —cortó mi respiración y mi frase cuando escuche eso, sentí que me faltaba el aire y que no podía respirar, como si estuviera debajo de un estanque de agua. —Y no pienso en Kodashi cuando estoy contigo, solo lo dije por ser un baka como tu dices… Esto es para ti Akane, nunca antes me había subido al tejado con una mujer, no desde que era adolescente.

Aquel detalle fue hermoso, y le creía por su mirada preocupada y completamente sincera, Ranma no podía mentir, eso se notaba y sabía que le costaba hablar como me lo había dicho pues a mi me ocurría exactamente lo mismo. Relaje el agarre y Ranma sonrió levemente aliviado pero seguía manteniendo aquel rudo semblante que me había logrado conquistar nuevamente.

—Lo siento también, no quise molestarte con mi comentario, solo que me molesto escucharte decir que era lenta…

—No mentí —tenía que arruinar mi discurso de disculpas, supe que tendría que controlarme. Si atacaba de nuevo sería una lucha que no terminaría.

—Podrías decirlo con un tono mejor, nada te cuesta ser un poco cortes.

Pareció que estaba pensando su próxima respuesta, y me miró algo afligido y nervioso —No estoy acostumbrado a tratar a alguien como tú, disculpa no tuve tacto lo sé, intentare tenerlo la próxima vez.

Sonreí, me gustaba estar con él, no lo podía negar y quería disfrutar de aquella noche, no iba a seguir frenando mis impulsos, quería sentirlo de nuevo como la noche anterior e iba a correr el riesgo, no me importaba ya nada.

—Vamos a ver el espectáculo —le dije tomando su mano, me impresioné al notar en leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que no supe si era real, pues la oscuridad de la noche cubría aquel detalle. Regresamos al tejado inicial y nuevamente estuve en los brazos de Ranma, nos sentamos en una orilla y sentí su abrazó sobre mis hombros, disfrutando de aquellos detalles que cubrían el cielo negro, me recargue sobre su pecho y pude sentir su calida respiración, como subía y bajaba su pecho, a cada respiración que daba. Me deje llevar por la magia de aquella noche, deseando que llegara el momento que estaba esperando, quería enviarle a Ranma una indirecta para que me besara, pero no me atrevía a hacerlo, no quería que pensara que estaba desesperada o que era demasiado "fácil" como solía catalogar Kasumi cuando hablábamos de estos temas.

—Gracias por no dejarme ir —dije despegándome con pesar de su trabajado pecho, Ranma buscó mis ojos y sonrió levemente, aún seguía sintiendo el suave y cálido contacto de su mano que sostenía gentilmente la mía.

—Gracias por quedarte —me dijo y por fin llegó el momento que estaba esperando y el que más deseaba. Empezó a cortar la distancia que nos separaba y pude sentir como mi corazón latía inquietamente, estaba en mis cinco sentidos y lo miraba directamente, pero pareció detenerse, ¡Estaba pensando las cosas, lo sabía! No iba a perder la oportunidad de tener aquel roce nuevamente con él y sin pensarlo dos veces cerré los ojos y hablé suavemente.

—Ha sido una bonita noche —estaba soñando, tenía que ser un sueño, jamás en la vida había hecho aquello y cuando iba a abrir los ojos por no sentir el contacto que deseaba, sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Pensé que me iba a morir, toda mi vida había corrido, pero esta vez la forma tan agitada en la que latía mi corazón no tenía comparación. Sus labios acariciaban los míos y temblé cuando sentí su lengua entrar a mi boca, fue una sensación que no puedo explicar, no me alcanzarían las palabras, solo supe que Ranma era todo lo que deseaba en mi vida y que por primera vez me sentía viva. No iba a pararme a pensar en Kuno y mucho menos en Kodashi, que odiaba como nunca por tener a alguien con Ranma, talvez estaba haciendo mal, talvez me había convertido en una desgraciada, pero no podía evitar sacar a Ranma de mi corazón porque ya no solo estaba en mis pensamientos.

Me apretó contra él, besándome de una forma que jamás había conocido y no me lamente por nada. Por primera vez era realmente feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>NTA: Bueno chica(o)s otro capitulo más =) ! Muchas gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios! Se los agradezco enormemente, me alegra saber que el ritmo de la historia les va gustando ! A mí también me enamora ese Ranma! Ojala se nos apareciera uno así no? Jajaja nos vemos en el próximo capi! Y nuevamente les digo! Gracias por seguir está historia amiga (o) s ! Espero que siga siendo de su completo agrado! Nos veremos en el capitulo 12 ! <strong>

**Un beso!**

**AnaIz16**

_***If u can dream it u can do it. Walt Disney***_


	13. Capitulo 12: El primer desate de pasión…

Decisiones Apresuradas

Capitulo 12

El primer desate de pasión… El miedo en primera fase

¿Pasión? Acaso es este sentimiento que quema un ser por dentro y choca contra los placeres del Alma. –Fernando Savater.

* * *

><p>Nabiki río con fuerza al escuchar mi historia y yo no pude evitar que mis mejillas se encendieran por sus burlas que no buscaban lastimarme, me gustaba mucho estar con ella, aunque algunas veces se pasaba era bastante agradable y sabía que me quería como nadie. No podría contarle aquello a Kasumi, por la simple razón que se volvería loca así que solo se lo contaba a ella y talvez se lo contaría a Ryoga, pero no ahora.<p>

—¡Espero que haya pasado más que eso!

—Claro que no —estaba ruborizada, intentaba mantener mi compostura pero era casi inútil pues Nabiki con sus bromas me desarmaba de la risa.

—No seas lenta, te vas a arrepentir además, Ranma esta muy bien para que te haga ese tipo de trabajos, ¿o no?

Antes de poder responder a su pregunta escuche la voz de Kasumi llamarme desde lo bajo de las escaleras y sentí un vuelco en mi estomago al escuchar:

—¡Ranma esta abajo!

Nabiki me miró con una mueca traviesa y salté de la cama para dirigirme a la salida de la habitación de mi hermana pero me llamó y me hizo girarme.

—Deberías de ir más sexy a tus clases —dijo con un tono juguetón que me hizo sonreír más.

—Cállate, ya que no quedamos en nada, solo fue un beso —le dije y me apresuré a salir antes de que Nabiki me acomplejara más, con aquella respuesta me sentí extraña, pues era cierto, la noche anterior solo nos habíamos besado, nada más había pasado y eso me hacía pensar las cosas. Le estaba dando todo a Ranma, no estaba midiendo las consecuencias de mis actos y me daba miedo que él se aburriera de mí, tendría que medir mis impulsos. Al bajar las escaleras me encontré con Golgo que me saludó alegremente moviendo su cola en el aire.

—¡Guapo!

Recibí un ladrido por parte de él y me encontré con que Ranma no estaba ahí, seguramente estaba ya en el Dojo y cuando fui hacía el, seguido por Golgo me di cuenta que no me equivocaba con mi intuición.

—Buenos días —saludé entrando al Dojo y me sonroje al verlo sin camisa, definitivamente tenía un cuerpo como nunca antes había visto y que podría conquistar a cualquier mujer, se giró y me sonrió, saludándome también, aunque me inquieto porque no se veía para nada animado y parecía que quería tener un nulo contacto conmigo. Tuve miedo, recordé la noche pasada y supe que la habíamos pasado bien, pero me inquietaba pensar que no le habían gustado mis besos o que simplemente lo consideraba como un error o una noche más. Jamás en mi vida pensé hablar con tanta sinceridad y sin restricciones, pero recordé mi regla. Tenía que ser menos emotiva sino quería aburrir a Ranma, pues sabía que los hombres odiaban las emociones a flor de piel. Seguramente tenía demasiado expuestos mis sentimientos y eso incomodaba a Ranma, supe que tenía que ignorar aquellos pensamientos y hacer como si lo de la noche anterior no me hubiera interesado nada.

—¿Lista para empezar?

—Por supuesto —dijo de forma tranquila, sabiendo que calentaríamos como siempre. Después de prepararnos corrimos un poco cerca del Dojo, Golgo iba a nuestro lado. Las personas nos miraban curiosas como la última vez que había salido en su compañía, definitivamente llamábamos la atención y eso me gustaba. No porque quisiera que todos nos miraran, sino porque nos miraban de una forma agradable, y eso significaba que nos mirábamos bien juntos, realmente era lo único que me importaba. Regresamos al Dojo listos para entrenar de nuevo, y empecé a atacar como siempre, era extraño pero Ranma estaba demasiado concentrado en todos mis movimientos, más de lo normal y eso me inquietaba.

—Estira un poco más la pierna y no dejes tanto espacio entre tus costados y tus brazos —indicó serio, él siempre había sido demasiado entregado a su trabajo, pero se me hacía extraño que me lo dijera en aquel tono, pues nunca antes había estado tan serio y realmente eso me inquietaba. Le hice caso de forma inmediata, pues no quería tener ningún problema con él y pude ver como arrugaba el ceño de forma molesta.

—¡Tus movimientos son demasiado torpes! —replicó enfadado e inmediatamente lo ataque con fuerza, queriendo hacer que se tragara sus palabras ofensivas, pero antes de poder golpearlo como hubiera querido impacto su palma contra mi puño y no supe a quien le dolía más. —¡No te dejes cegar por tus emociones, aplicar fuerza no es suficiente para salir ilesa!

Me detuve en seco al escuchar aquello, y Ranma pareció frustrado. Lo miré desconcertada y supe que no todo andaba bien. —¿Se puede saber que sucede contigo?

Ranma me miró con el entrecejo fruncido y eso me preocupo, pues parecía realmente molesto, como pocas veces lo había admirado. —Solo quiero entrenarte, pero eres un caso perdido no sabes defenderte bien…

—¿Cuál es tu preocupación? Utilizaste la palabra ilesa, ¿porq…

—No me dijiste que pensabas regresar con Kuno —me dijo de forma seca, en ese momento sentí como si una cubeta con agua helada me cayera sobre la espalda, lo miré de forma incrédula y pude notar lo tenso que estaba el hermoso semblante de Ranma al decir aquello, incluso había algo extraño en su mirada que no me facilitaba las cosas. Incluso Ranma rió de forma irónica mirando mi asustada expresión como si se tratara de un juego. —¿Pensaste que no me enteraría?

—No entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo, ¿De donde has sacado esa idea? —estaba molesto y yo también lo estaba empezando a estar, no me gustaba que me hablara de aquella forma y mucho menos que me culpara por algo que no tenía ni la mínima idea que sucedía.

—No me mientas Akane, como puedo creerte si todo lo que haces es mentirle a la gente —lo abofetee sin pensarlo dos veces y Ranma al parecer no se esperaba aquello o simplemente no lo esquivo, me miró de forma molesta y sin previó aviso me tomo fuertemente de las muñecas llevándome contra una pared, mientras sostenía mi peso contra la madera y su cuerpo. Golgo se apareció inquieto y al ver aquello gruño molesto. Supe que quería defenderme por la forma incrédula en que Ranma lo contempló, pero antes de que el perro pudiera hacer algo más Ranma le habló más enojado que nunca.

—¡Get out! —exclamó con autoridad que incluso me hizo temblar a mi, el perro pareció necio y Ranma lo repitió con mucha más fuerza, sin gritar, simplemente haciendo su voz más presente y Golgo salió apresuradamente obedeciendo a su amo, me miró y de una forma busca comenzó a hablarme.

—Ranma ¿que diablo…

—Escuche perfectamente a Kodashi hablar con su hermano y él le aseguraba que esta noche dormirías en su casa.

—¡Es una mentira! —exclamé molesta, no sabía porque Kodashi había inventado aquella mentira. Pensé que se había enterado de lo mío con Ranma pero inmediatamente cancela la idea, no era posible, nadie nos había visto besarnos y ella no podía relacionarnos. Ranma pareció más tranquilo pero aún así no estaba del todo convencido.

—No te creo.

Aquello me dejaba fría, como no me iba a creer cuando le decía que jamás en mi vida había sido tan sincera como cuando hablaba con él y no solo eso sino que me creyera capaz de regresar con Kuno después de lo que había sucedido entre nosotros.

—No puedo creer que me digas eso, después de todo lo que te he contado y la forma en que hablo contigo.

—¿Si Kuno te obliga?

—No lo hará, respeta mi casa y a mis hermanas y le diría que no quiero regresar con él, mucho menos si Mao no se encuentra en casa.

Ranma parecía un poco más tranquilo, pero yo no estaba para nada conforme después de la forma tan injusta en la que me había tratado. Me miró atentamente y dijo.

—Perdón por ser tan rudo contigo.

—Eres un idiota, no sé como se te meten esas ideas en la cabeza. Has estado todo el tiempo raro conmigo.

—Pensé que no te había importado lo de anoche —me dijo suavemente, cambiando radicalmente su semblante, temblé al verlo así. Era como si le importara demasiado lo de anoche y me sorprendió que me lo pusiera tan abiertamente sobre la mesa, me costaba creer aquello pero solo atine a reírme levemente.

—¿Creíste que lo olvidaría?

—Después de escuchar a esa… No pensé las cosas, Akane, discúlpame por favor.

—Tendrás que convencerme —dije de forma juguetona, probándolo, Ranma me miró con interés y se acercó un poco más a mi, violando de nuevo mi espacio personal, pero en él no me importaba.

—¿Qué puede hacer?

—Enséñame a hacer una llave —dije emocionada y ciertamente él pareció algo sorprendido por mi respuesta, talvez esperaba que me le lanzara encima de forma desesperada mientras lo besaba sin tregua, pero no fue así y eso me gusto, pues el hecho de que me considerara impredecible era un factor para que no se aburriera de mí. Incluso la llave era una excusa para estar cerca de él nuevamente sin decírselo directamente. Era un genio.

—Te inmovilizare —empezó a explicarme y se colocó detrás de mí, tomando mis brazos de una forma suave, talvez no había sido tan inteligente como quería y él se había dado cuenta de mi real objetivo, porque lo estaba haciendo adrede la forma en que me tomaba con aquella gentileza que lograba enamorarme.

—Necesito que te relajes…

—El oponente nunca esta relajado —me quejé con un leve risa, me giré levemente observando sobre mi hombro y pude ver sus hermosos iris clavados en mi con algo diferente, una emoción que no conocía pero con la que jamás me había admirado.

—El objetivo de las llaves es lastimar a tu oponente, quiero que estés relajada para enseñarte la técnica ya después veremos como aplicar la práctica.

—Bien —dije, sentí sus fuertes manos deslizarse por mis brazos, haciendo que mi piel se erizara por aquel tacto. Agradecí que estuviera detrás de mi espalda, así podía cerrar mis ojos sin que se diera cuenta disfrutando de su tacto.

—Tienes que aplicar fuerza en la muñeca —me dijo tomando mi muñeca suavemente, más que la técnica me estaba dando caricias —, así logras inmovilizar los posibles movimientos de su brazo —temblé al sentir su cálido aliente en mi cuello, se había inclinado para hablarme al oído y aquello no solo causaba un derrumbe en mi interior, sino que mis barreras no servían de nada. —Después tienes que agarrarlo con firmeza, del tronco o las caderas — okay, sabía que la ultima parte era mentira, pues poso su mano libre en mi cadera y me pego completamente a su cuerpo, haciendo que mi corazón parara de latir por sentir aquello, tomó mi brazo derecho y lo empujó hacia atrás, colocándolo en mi espalda, no sentí dolor pero si una sensación incomoda que no me dejaba moverme y me di cuenta que si fuera real estaría llorando por el seguro dolor que invadiría mi cuerpo aquella llave. —Si empujas más arriba puedes romper el brazo, así que ten cuidado.

—Quiero otra —le dije extrañando su cuerpo cuando se alejó de mí, se río de nuevo y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Te enseñare a estrangular —me dijo tranquilamente y sentí como me moría de la emoción, ya no era solo porque estaba con él sino porque me estaba enseñando algo que mi padre jamás había hecho, empezaba a creer que no había sido por lo que el siempre me decía "las mujeres no lo deben hacer" sino más bien porque no tenía los conocimientos que Ranma tenía.

—¡Me parece excelente! —estaba emocionada y él lo notó, sonriendo de la misma forma.

—Te enseñaré la famosa llave china, que tiene estrangulación también —me dijo y se puso frente a mí en forma de ataque, me coloqué en defensa. —Atáqueme lentamente, para que veas los movimientos —me dijo y acaté sus ordenes, atacándolo con un puño como me había indicado, me detuvo el movimiento suavemente, para que no me perdiera detalle de nada lo de lo que hacía y con su otro brazo lo extendió y colocó en dirección a mi cuello, aprisionándolo con su brazo mientras se colocaba detrás de mí, colocando su brazo con el que había detenido mi ataque en mi cabeza para empujarla hacía adelante, mientras dejaba mi cuello completamente expuesto a su disposición, y se colocó completamente detrás de mí y me habló nuevamente al oído. —El final no te lo mostrare porque acabaremos en el suelo, tengo que meterte el pie —me dijo haciéndolo pero sin terminar la llave, lo ataque queriendo probar mis técnicas, pero él me tomó de los hombros y sin saberlo cuando abrí los ojos estaba en el suelo y él estaba arriba de mí, inmovilizando con sus piernas las mías y no supe si arrepentirme de aquello o disfrutarlo, porque si antes había pensado tener contacto con su cuerpo no era nada comparado con ese momento.

—Esta clase no estaba programada para este momento —me dijo con gracia, lo estaba disfrutando tanto como yo, quise moverme pero él me lo impidió.

—¿Por qué no estaban esta clase programada?

—¿Recuerdas la charla de Súper Man?

Me reí, aquello me causaba demasiado gracia y parecía que a él también, porque sus manos aprisionaron mis muñecas y me sentí en las nubes.

—Eres mi debilidad Akane, créeme que contigo las cosas no me salen como las quiero y mucho menos como las planeo.

—Y para mí eres todo lo contrario, Ranma. Contigo me siento… Diferente —dije y noté como sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos, aquello era un momento mágico que no quería. ¡Que cursi soy! Pero no lo puedo resistir, todos aquellos sentimientos me surgían con facilidad.

Nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban cada vez más, y estaban demasiado agitas, sabía perfectamente que no se trataba del ejercicio, y mis sentidos estaban de punta, los músculos de Ranma eran inmensos, y eso me provocaba miles de escalofríos.

—Golgo esta tenso —le dije a Ranma cuando observe sus orejitas asomarse por la puerta, Ranma miró la dirección y sonrió con malicia para después mirarme de nuevo.

—Nunca antes le había gritado de esa forma —me dijo y rió al ver el comportamiento del perro —talvez tengamos que demostrarle que estamos bien, así se calmara.

Aquello era un plan sensacional, quería besarme y estaba buscando excusas como yo lo había hecho desde el principio y lo íbamos a conseguir —Todo por el estado anímico de Golgo —bromee.

Nos besamos de nuevo, dejándonos llevar por aquellas sensaciones y lo que cada uno de nosotros sentíamos. Ya no me importaba Kuno ni su estúpida hermana, solo quería seguir probando sus labios. Su lengua era ágil y me estaba acostumbrando a su sabor, sin pensarlo dos veces enrolle mis brazos sobre sus fuertes hombros y sentí como las manos de Ranma se pasaban por mi cuerpo de una forma que no conocía, solo sentía como se tensaba mi piel y todo mi cuerpo por sentir sus fuertes manos descubriéndolo.

¡Quería algo más con él! No lo podía creer me resultaba extraño y escandaloso lo que quería, pero al sentir su piel desnuda empecé a imaginar su cuerpo completamente a mi disposición, ciertamente eso me hico temblar de una manera que no conocía que era nueva para mí y pude sentir las manos de Ranma cerrarse en mi trasero, elevé una pierna para aprisionar sus caderas y ambos abrimos los ojos de inmediato ante mi acción y obviamente con las respiraciones entre cortadas. Pero antes de poder decir algo regresé a besarlo para que no arruinara el momento, sabía que lo haría y no quería perder tiempo, lo abracé de nuevo elevando levemente mi cuerpo al de él separándome del suelo y eso basto para que Ranma recorriera mi espalda completamente, odiando el Gi que cubría mi cuerpo.

—No es justo —dijo de forma ronca, lo miré de nuevo y antes de poder preguntarle algo, habló —, tú estás tocando mi piel.

—Tengo preferencias —fue lo único que atine a decir y como pensé, sentí las manos de Ranma en mi cintura desasiendo el nudo que mantenía mi Gi en su lugar, no cayó como seguramente Ranma hubiera querido, pero se admiraba el inicio de mis pechos y antes de poder negarme a él se inclinó paras besarme a plenitud mi cuello, provocando mis sensaciones que no conocía y pude sentir como su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar, teníamos que parar sino terminaríamos haciendo algo que probablemente lamentaría, más que él.

—Ranma… —parecía que no me escuchaba, estaba demasiado concentrado en su tarea para prestarme atención y cada vez se hacía más peligroso, porque me gustaba cada vez más y tenía que detenerlo. —No podemos…

—No me hagas parar Akane, no lo hagas —pidió contra mi cuello, que seguramente estaría más rojo que nunca, pues era extremadamente sensible al tacto y sus manos que habían aprisionado mi cintura con firmeza.

—Ranma… Mis hermanas —le dije esperando que aquello lo hiciera reaccionar y di justo en el punto. Me miró con pesar frunciendo su ceño y me ayudo a ponerme en pie.

—Tengo que prepararme para la próxima clase, tomar aire —me dijo y arreglé mi Gi de inmediato, sintiendo como la sangre se abarrotaba en mis mejillas, haciendo que me sonrojara demasiado, me sonrió como si nada malo hubiera sucedido, de hecho no había nada malo, sino más bien molesto e incomodo el haber detenido aquellas hermosas e intensas sensaciones, parase que podía ver mi debate mental y se acercó a mi, me miraba de una forma diferente, ya no como si fuera un pedazo de carne para un león hambriento, sino más bien con algo de sentimiento. —¿Nos vemos está noche?

Eso era algo que no sabía, no me gustaba que pensara que estaba desesperada por él, era completamente cierto, pero quería disimularlo para matar vivo el interés y nuevamente recordé que los hombres no se enamoran como las mujeres.

—Saldré con Nabiki —le mentí, no pareció molestarse, sino más bien sonrió levemente, lamentando mi respuesta.

—Muy bien, veremos la próxima —me dijo y aquello me aterró, ¿qué quería decir con "veremos la próxima"? Probablemente con aquella respuesta lo menos que quería era invitarme de nuevo, estaba en crisis, quería decirle que si quería pero que no quería aburrirlo, sentí que estaba perdiendo una gran oportunidad y al parecer Ranma también se dio cuenta de mi inquietud y se inclinó besándome nuevamente de una forma bastante superficial, pues apenas fue un dulce roce con sus labios, solo para que lo mirara, me sonrió y me sentí más tranquila. Sin duda Ranma era mi protección.

—Qué la pases excelente, preciosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo amig a(o)s ! Nuevamente, otro capitulo más! Como se los prometí! Es algo corto creo, y no hay muchas escenas, pero quería este momento entre ellos, quiero fortalecer la relación, con el próximo no durare nada! Nuevamente! Gracias por seguir está historia amiga (o) s ! Espero que siga siendo de su entero agrado!<strong>

**Un beso! Nos vemos en el capitulo 13 !**

**AnaIz16**

_***If u can dream it u can do it. Walt Disney***_


	14. Capitulo 13: La segunda fase del miedo…

Decisiones Apresuradas

Capitulo 13

La segunda fase del miedo… ¿Cuándo el miedo se llega a convertir en deseo?

Se dice que la gran estupidez de la humanidad consistió en considerar el amor como una idea. El amor es un instinto. Darle cerebro es afligirlo. - Godofredo de Alancar.

* * *

><p>Aquella mentira me había costado muy cara, pues cuando se lo confesé a Nabiki me obligó a salir como le había mentido a Ranma. No era que lo lamentara, simplemente aquella noche quería descansar. No sabía si estaba cansada por la práctica con Ranma o el otro hecho con Ranma que me dijo los nervios de punta.<p>

—¡Akane! —llamó Nabiki, captando mi atención mientras balanceaba su mano frente a mi rostro, al otro extremo de la pequeña mesa de bar que nos separaba. La miré vagamente, había divagado por mis pensamientos nuevamente. Definitivamente no quería estar ahí. Yoshiro, el novio de Nabiki me miró con algo de molestia, definitivamente no podíamos esconder el asco que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

—Lo siento —dije con una leve sonrisa, tomando nuevamente mi bebida mientras notaba como jugaban con los colores de las luces del antro, notaba como las personas danzaban, como se enredaban en pasos que solo ellos entendían y que me seducían inmensamente, era como una invitación para que me lanzara a la pista de baile.

—¿Estás aburrida? —aquella horrible voz, molesta era del amigo del novio de Nabiki, su presencia había sido tan insignificante que ni recordaba su nombre, incluso no se me había hecho fácil aprenderme el nombre del novio de Nabiki, solo que por el gran tiempo que habían estado juntos ya sería imposible, pero noté el anillo de matrimonio en su retorcido dedo y supe que era de la misma calaña que su amigo, estaban casados y lo único que querían era divertirse con nosotras. Por eso odiaba a Yoshiro, porque solo estaba utilizando a Nabiki y ella no lo quería ver.

—Realmente sí —mi voz era rancia, incluso yo me había detestado y pude ver la mueca de desagrado que escondió aquel hombre por la forma en que le había respondido.

—¿Quieres bailar? —no era para nada feo, pero con aquella prepotencia en su rostro me parecía incluso más deseable Kuno, pues no podía negar que cuando él quería se comportaba de una forma agradable y me hacía reír a momentos, pocos momentos reitero.

—¿Sabes bailar? —le pregunté con una risa sarcástica que definitivamente lo desacreditaba como persona, me sonrió con cinismo y arqueó una ceja.

—Tendrías que guiarme, y creo que tus caderas me podrán marcar el ritmo.

_'"¡Imbécil!"_ fue lo único que pensé y me maldije por inventarle aquello a Ranma, si hubiera salido con él seguramente tendría su lengua en mi garganta y sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, aquel pensamiento me hizo temblar e instintivamente tomé mi celular, ignorando a aquel lobo que no se cansaba de asecharme, sabía que lo estaba haciendo y sabía que aquella noche me miraba espectacular, pues vestía un corte que jamás me hubiera puesto en el día, pero por insistencia de Nabiki accedí a usar aquel hermosos vestido carmesí ceñido al cuerpo con un pronunciado escote en la espalda que la dejaba a vista e imaginación de otros y lamenté ver que no tenía ningún mensaje en la bandeja de entrada. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Ranma?, me pregunté, seguramente estaría con alguien más, ó simplemente en su casa mirando una película… ¿A quién quería engañar con eso? Me sentía como una basura por haberlo rechazado de aquella forma.

—¿Esperando una llamada? —me preguntó el nefasto, mientras me miraba con interés, lo odie y no pude esconder mi desagrado por él, incluso me sentía mal por él, talvez si entendía que no tendríamos nada y me trataría como una persona normal, eso haría que me sintiera mejor ser humano.

—Solo miraba la hora —mentí y en eso pude ver a una pareja a la espalda de él que se besaba de forma apasionada, y me sentí peor, cualquier mujer en mi situación pensaría en su esposo y la forma tan vil en la que le estaba mintiendo, pero yo pensaba en Ranma y en lo quería estar haciendo y milagrosamente no me sentía mal. Tuve una idea, lamentable pero la tuve, Ranma llevaba una vida como aquel hombre que intentaba ligarme, talvez, si le planteaba la situación de Ranma podría darme la respuesta que estaba buscando. —¿Qué haces los fines de semana cuando "una amiga" rechaza tu plan? —le dije usando comillas para explicar la situación y al parecer me entendió porque su sonrisa fue una mueca retorcida que casi me hace vomitar.

Jugó con sus dedos un rato, moviéndolo en el contorno de su vaso chato y después me miró levemente —Salgo con otra.

Aquello fue una flecha directa a mi corazón, sin duda aquella respuesta me había dolido y en ese momento me dije que era una idiota por preguntarle a un tipo tan detestable como él. El hecho de que estuviera casado no quería decir que estaba en la misma situación que Ranma, y no había duda que no me gustaba pensar que Ranma se comportara de tal forma.

—¿Tú que haces cuando te pasa lo mismo? —me preguntó mirándome con picardía, seguramente pensó que se trataba de una posible insinuación de mi parte y eso me asqueó el doble de lo que ya estaba, arqueé una ceja y sonreí desinteresada, posando la mirada sobre mi vaso para evitar cualquier otro acercamiento que su reducida mente quisiera tener conmigo.

—Nunca he experimentado esa situación.

El pensar que un derroche de prepotencia lo alejaría de mi fue completamente estúpido de mi parte, pues ya me presentaba como un reto para aquel lobo viejo que seguramente ya se había visto antes en situaciones como en la que estábamos, aunque seguramente las mujeres si lo habían utilizado como una táctica juguetona a diferencia de mi persona.

—Vaya… Puedo imaginar porque, una belleza como tú seguramente jamás se rechazaría. Desde el momento en que te vi, entendí porque Kuno es tan celoso contigo —aquello me dejo helada, seguramente él lo notó al instante porque cortó la poca distancia que quedaba entre nosotros sin que yo pudiese reaccionar y sentí su cálido y desagradable aliento sobre mi oreja mientras me hablaba al oído. —No te preocupes, soy de esos tipos que no repiten si la anfitriona no quiere… Además como todos los caballeros, yo no tengo memoria.

¡Lo odies más! Ni siquiera lo miré, me levanté de la mesa y tomé mis cosas apresuradamente, Nabiki intentó detenerme pero no se lo permití, sabía que ella no iría detrás de mí, pues su "esplendido y perfecto" novio no se lo permitió y ella estaba tan enamorada que no iba a perderse de su compañía limitada en la que él la hacía vivir por su matrimonio. También sabía que era porque aquella situación ya se había presentado antes con otros amigos del tipo, ni siquiera sabía porque salía con ellos si los amigos eran tan cretinos como el novio de Nabiki.

Tomaría un taxi, no quería estar un minuto más fuera de casa y cuando levante la mano al aire para llamar a aquel vehículo que reconocí como un transporte público sentí una presión en mi muñeca, me enfadé muchísimo, sabía que era aquel engendro y me sorprendía la razón del porque había ido detrás de mi después del plantón que le di, cuando lo encaré sentí como mis piernas flaqueaban y los tacones no coordinaban con mis pies.

—Ten cuidado —me dijo la fuerte voz de Ranma que me dejo en blanco, sabía que me sostenía y trate de tener control sobre mí, para no verme tan patética.

—¿Qué hace…

—Curiosidad —me cortó, jalándome de la muñeca en una dirección que era completamente desconocida para mí, no pregunté nada, simplemente lo seguí pues sabía que con él estaba segura, no lo sabía pero si lo sentía. —Cómo me dijiste que tenías planes esta noche, no tenía mucho que hacer así que me vine a tomar unas copas con Ukyo y Ryoga…

—No los vi —repliqué sin creer aquel viejo cuento, pero pude vislumbrar el auto de Ryoga que conocía muy bien y supe que no me mentía pues íbamos en dirección al de él.

—No ves nada ni aunque lo tuvieses enfrente tuyo —me dijo y pude percibir que no estaba feliz de verme, ni siquiera estaba tranquilo, se notaba que controlaba su voz para no hablar de forma golpeada, incluso estaba más serio que de costumbre —llevas horas ahí sentada con ese tipo.

—Se trataba del novio de mi hermana —le dije sin recordar al otro indeseable que me había estado acosando toda la noche.

—Hablo del depredador que no te quitaba la vista de encima —me dijo bruscamente, regresando el recuerdo de aquel engendro a mi mente y me hizo enfadar por saber lo que estaba pensando, intentó soltarme para detenerlo pero por obvias razones no tuve resultado con mi deseada tarea. Llegamos hasta su auto y me soltó bruscamente, sorprendiéndome por su comportamiento. No sabía la razón del porque me trataba así, pero tampoco se lo iba a permitir.

—¡No sé que te pasa Ranma, pero no tienes que tratarme así…

—¿Sales a divertirte muy a menudo con tipos como ese cuando Kuno no esta en casa? —me preguntó de golpe, haciendo que mi corazón se encogiera por la forma en que me miraba, estaba enojado, rabioso y no podía reaccionar, había algo que no me dejaba hablar y me di cuenta que era. La forma en que él me miraba, me estaba matando y las palabras que luchaban por salir de mi garganta se extinguían de inmediato. —No vale la pena que me lo digas, no vale la pena —repitió al final pero aquellas palabras eran más para él que para mí. Adivine lo que pasaba en ese mismo instante, Ranma había pensado que todo el tiempo que pase con ese indeseable individuo lo había aprovechado al máximo para coquetear con él y no estaba más que equivocado.

—Ranma espera —le dije de forma desesperada y él clavó su mirada azulada en mí nuevamente, pero de una forma ruda, inquieta e impredecible, no sabía como iba a tomar mi respuesta y parecía que estaba impaciente por escuchar algún argumento que procediera de mi boca.

—Sabes que, Akane —me dijo al presenciar mi largo silencio que no era para nada apropósito, sino más bien porque no sabía como explicarle lo que había pasado por muy sencillo que fuese, no era la razón de que me hubiese encontrado con ese idiota, sino más bien porque me había buscado, era imposible que fuera coincidencia nuestro encuentro en el mismo lugar —, no soy Kuno —prosiguió con lo que me estaba diciendo —y no me interesa saber porque estabas con ese tipo.

Eso fue otro golpe bajo para mi persona, ¿qué diablos estaba pensando de mí? Tampoco podía reclamarle mucho pues tenía razón, desde que me conoció sabía que mentía en todo, pero me dolía saber que no sabía que todo lo que le había dicho era sincero, pues a él jamás le había mentido en la vida.

—Estás siendo muy rudo conmigo, Ranma.

—Tienes razón, disculpa mi indiscreción —me dijo aún mirándome fijamente sin quitarme sus hermosos ojos de encima y las palabras se extinguían aún más. Sinceramente no sabía que decir, la verdad completa no se podía, pues sería demasiado patética y tampoco quería que Ranma supiera lo desesperada que estaba por estar con él, pero tampoco podía dejar que mal entendiera lo que estaba sucediendo porque pensaría que era capaz de meterme con cualquier persona que me pasara por enfrente, tenía que ser precisa en mi respuesta y al ver que no hablaba sacudió la cabeza y tomó la manija de la puerta y al abrirla supe que esa era el momento para aclarar lo que estaba sucediendo y limpiar mi nombre que había sido manchado injustamente por las suposiciones de Ranma.

—Nabiki y yo íbamos a ir al cine —perfecto, iba bien, hasta ese momento no lo había mentido, Ranma regresó su mirada a mí y pude sentir como mis nervios se alteraban al verlo tan serio y concentrado en cada una de mis palabras. —, al final su maravillo novio la llamo —lo dije con voz rancia, haciendo obvio mi leve rencor hacía ese hombre y en el rostro de Ranma no hubo ningún cambio, me seguía estudiando sin perder ningún detalle —y por obvias razones el plan del cine se cancelo…

—Y claro, decidieron salir a tomarse algo con un amiguito del agradable cuñado, ¿ó me equivoco? —amaba su sarcasmo, ¡No lo podía creer! Aún así me gustaba.

—Si eres tan buen observador como dices que eres pudiste darte cuenta que lo único que podría querer con ese tipo es un tener un hacha en mis manos…

—¿Por qué no te levantaste apenas te diste cuenta que el tipo era un idiota?

—Se llama cortesía Ranma —le dije sorprendida por su comportamiento, no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo y el estaba muy enojado, parecía que me estaba trasmitiendo el sentimiento, porque no soportaba que me criticara de esa forma cuando yo no había hecho nada.

—¡Se me olvidaba que eres la reina de las apariencias! —se rió hablándome en un tono golpeado que no me gusto para nada y lo miré de forma retadora, usando el mismo tono que el estaba usando conmigo.

—¡No tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer, tampoco me agrada que mi hermana se vea con ese idiota que no lo trae nada bueno! —grité al final, portándome como no me quería portar con Ranma, no quería alejarlo ni tampoco quería cansarlo con mis diferentes crisis existenciales.

—Pudiste llamarme —me dijo aún con tono brusco y lo miré completamente incrédula y Ranma pareció notarlo porque inmediatamente cambio su tono y respuesta —, quiero decir… Si me hubieses llamado hubiera cancelado mis planes o por lo menos rentaba una película para que la viéramos juntos, así no estarías aburrida.

¡Quería llorar! ¿Qué había sido eso por parte de Ranma? Esas preguntas me acosaban al escuchar aquella respuesta —No quiero cansarte, Ranma…

—¿Cansarme? —me preguntó incrédulo, mirándome con el entrecejo levemente fruncido. —La única persona que puede cansarme en esta vida se llama Kodashi, no creo que exista alguien más insoportable que ella en este mundo.

—No quiero ser una más, Ranma —le dije de forma seria, no podía mentir, había pensado muy bien las cosas desde nuestro fuerte acercamiento en el Dojo y para mí todo lo que estaba viviendo con Ranma era nuevo y no solo eso, sino que el se estaba convirtiendo en parte importante de mi vida, lo que seguramente sería todo lo contrario en la vida de Ranma. Sin darme cuenta escuche un portazo y cuando levante la mirada tenía a Ranma encima mío mientras me miraba con algo parecido a la incertidumbre y aquello me descontrolo y cuando me di cuenta choque con el frío metal de otro auto que cancelo mi posible huída, aunque realmente no tenía ninguna posibilidad de huir, por dos puntos clave; primero no tenía un lugar destinado para alcanzar y en segundo lugar mientras yo llevara de ventaja diez zancadas Ranma me alcanzaría con tres.

—¿De que crees que voy, Akane? —me preguntó serio, incluso se veía que mi respuesta le había molestado, lo cual me desconcertó, no pensé que aquello le molestara.

—No sé, la verdad es que tampoco me pones los pensamientos fáciles Ranma, me criticas por las cosas que hago y mírate tú, engañas a Kodashi en cualquier oportunidad que tengas…

—No es así Akane —me cortó de inmediato y antes de poder responder algo me tomó fuertemente de la muñeca y me subió a su auto, no quise pelear con él, sabía que solo complicaría las cosas y la verdad con él me sentía segura, así que no tuve ningún problema porque el manejara la situación en esta momento. Tomó rápidamente su lugar como piloto del auto y me limite a mirar todo el proceso que conllevaba poner en marcha un vehículo. Sumamente ridículo pensé, hasta lo admiraba cuando hacía una actividad tan simple como esa.

Manejo sin decir nada y pude vislumbrar mi Dojo, lo cual no me sorprendió para nada, pues supuse que sería el único lugar al que me llevaría, no estaba de humor para tener algún detalle especial conmigo y mucho menos para llevarme a algún otro sitio. Apagó el motor del auto y pude sentir como mi corazón comenzaba a latir bruscamente.

—Me estas poniendo las cosas difíciles Akane —me dijo soltando un suspiro que me pareció cansancio, aquello me provocaba un gran temor, si se cansaba de mí estaba acabada, en el ámbito sentimental claro esta. No me podía quedar callada, al ver aquella mirada confundida que me sugería que todo aquello terminara, no pude escuchar más, no quería que rompiera conmigo, aunque no teníamos nada oficialmente sabía que si lo escuchaba decir algo de lo que estaba temiendo en aquel momento no me iba a reponer y ni siquiera sabía en la forma que reaccionaría, preferí correr, sabiendo que me alcanzaría sin ningún problema pero confiando en que su prudencia no se lo permitiría de ninguna forma y gracias a Dios acerté, Ranma no se atrevió a seguirme y mucho menos a llamarme cuando pasaron las horas, no sabía que había sido aquello, pero definitivamente había sido una ruptura en cualquier cosa que existiera entre nosotros.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —le pregunté casi aterrada por el tono que había empelado al referirse a aquella frase, sin duda Ranma lo notó, porque me miró fijamente, casi sin piedad para demostrarme sus casi neutros sentimientos, trague fuerte, esperando una brusca contestación y me sorprendió con las palabras que utilizó.

—Estás jugando conmigo.

Aquello sin duda me había pillado fuera de base, ¿porqué creía que yo estaba jugando con él? De hecho yo consideraba aquella idea de forma inversa, pero él parecía demasiado serio, demasiado real y no pude desconfiar que lo decía sinceramente y antes de poder decir algo el prosiguió con lo que seguramente ya tenía en mente.

—No quieres dejar a Kuno, coqueteas y te lías conmigo y después sales con tipos…

—Ranma ya te dije que este idiota no tiene nada que ver en el tema —le corté sabiendo que estaba pensando mal las cosas, me miró atentamente, esperando que hablara, y moría por hacerlo pero simplemente las palabras no fluían con facilidad —, y el tema de Kuno lo sabes bien, no quiero ser una molestia para mi familia, no quiero crear problemas…

—¿Y lo mío? —me cortó de inmediato, como si lo que le había dicho no le importara, y seguramente era cierto, pues no se veía muy interesado en los temas pasados.

—Más bien el juego es para ti, Ranma —le dije al fin, ¡lo escupí! Me había demostrado vulnerable, temerosa por perder aquello que teníamos que para mí era mas débil que una hoja que amenazaba con separarse para siempre de la rama de un árbol —, es cierto que me líe contigo, pero no lo hice sola, Ranma…

—No te lo estoy reprochando, Akane.

—¿Entonces porque me hechas todo esto en cara? —le pregunté frustrada, incapaz de entender su frialdad en este momento.

—No entiendes nada —cortó sin decir más, y pude observar sus intenciones en dejarme con la palabra en la boca y cuando se iba a bajar para seguramente dirigirse a abrirme la puerta lo detuve jalando de su brazo y me miró atentamente, sin mostrarse molesto por mi repentina e inesperada acción.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que lo entienda sino me lo explicas? —grite al final, sin poder contener mis emociones. Seguramente si alguien como Nabiki o Kuno, admirara el cuadro del cual estábamos siendo protagonistas se reirían brutalmente, pero en ese momento mi corazón latía sin piedad y sentía que se saldría de mi pecho y por la forma en que Ranma me miró sospeche que por su entrenamiento lograba escuchar los latidos atrabancados de mi corazón, pero nada de esos pensamientos negativos me distrajeron para cumplir con mi objetivo. —¿Qué quieres de mí, estás detrás de mí por un polvo ó quieres restregárselo en la cara a Kuno…

—¡No quiero nada de eso Akane! —exclamó casi ofendido, pude ver que estaba más frustrado que yo, supuse que las palabras tampoco salían de su garganta como me pasaba a mí, así que me límite a esperar su respuesta como antes él había hecho conmigo, pero la respuesta que esperaba no llego, y aquello me desesperó y cuando yo me iba a bajar del auto fue él quien impidió mi acción imitándome cuando fue mi turno, miré su fuerte mano sobre mi antebrazo y después dirigí mis ojos marrones a sus hermosos ojos azulados, los cuales estaban oscuros, misteriosos y me miraban de una forma intensa que me congelo los sentidos.

—Nunca has sido un juego, desde que te conocí me llamaste la atención —me dijo de golpe, como no pensé que lo hiciera, le había costado tanto como a mí, pero seguramente había estudiado la situación y la verdad si él no lo hubiese hecho yo no me hubiera atrevido, así que me consolaba que su acción —, no estoy hablando de la tarde que nos cruzamos en el café sino desde el primer momento en que te vi.

—¿En el instituto? —pregunté confusa, Ranma asintió, mirándome duramente.

—Desde ese momento llamaste mi atención. Y cuando te volví a ver fue en la boda, siempre me pregunte porque Kuno se casaba con una mujer como tú, tan hermosa, tan diferente a las demás y cuando vine aquí sabía que te encontraría. No era mi objetivo claro, solo quería llevarle la contraría a Kodashi y la verdad quería regresar a mis raíces…

—¿Entonces? —pregunté cortando su historia que sabía que no llegaría a ningún lugar concretamente, me miró de forma relajada, y levantó sus hombros.

—¿Te dejas llevar? —me preguntó con aquella hermosa sonrisa que sabía manejarme y en ese momento mi estomago experimento una terrible sacudida que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo, lo cual me hizo temblar mientras sus ojos no se separaban de mi rostro ni de mis reacciones.

* * *

><p>NTA: No me maten ! Jajaja aquí vamos, despertando cada vez más sensaciones y reacciones, como siempre espero que les haya gustado y que el hilo siga como ustedes esperan, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me ayudan bastante a seguirle jajaja cuestión de motivación! Aquí se les sigue complicando a los protagonistas, pero les prometo que ya tendrán muchos momentos de amor, mientras tanto... Sigan disfrutando amiga (o) s ! Nos veremos en el capitulo 14 ! Cualquier duda, comentario ya saben donde encontrarme. Por lo pronto tengo algunas menciones jaja<p>

**AkaneKagome** sigo en la espera de tu historia! Ya ando toda emocionada amiga y todos los días le digo a mi musa que le mande buenas vibras a la tuya, por que me muero de las ganas de leerte guapa! =D

**MaRce kid **gracias por el apoyo creo q este es mas largo jajaja pero así mejor y no se aburren =D ! prometo q vienen otros mas largos.

**Nora**, gracias infinitas por seguirme, es verdaderamente maravilloso saber que te gusta la historia y como se va dando, no es lo ideal... Pero bueno vamos a ver como se van abriendo los camino jajaja

**Mishiga Akuy,** que linda! yo también me emociono cuando las leo! es la comunicación que me hace ver q les esta gustando te prometo que vienen más situaciones intensas y... en ese dojo ! jajajaja

**Diana Tendo**, Ranma definitivamente es nuestro superheroe ! jajajaja

Y bueno, a todas las demás chica (o) s que me leen, espero que les este gustando ! Un beso y se cuidan ! Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo

**AnaIz16**

_***If u can dream it u can do it. Walt Disney***_


	15. Capitulo 14: La balanza de la vida

Decisiones Apresuradas

Capitulo 14

La balanza de la vida, sin lugar a dudas no siempre se inclina de forma positiva

Cuando se está enamorado, comienza uno por engañarse a sí mismo y acaba por engañar a los demás. Esto es lo que el mundo llama una novela. – Oscar Wilde

* * *

><p>No sabía que hacer ni que decir, habían muchos sentimientos que cruzaban en mi cabeza como rayos cegadores que no me dejaban apreciar la mejor opción. Por un lado tenía una vida a la que ya estaba completamente acostumbrada, la cual algunas veces era fácil y muchas veces era insoportable pero que temía cambiar por lo vulnerable que era a las nuevas experiencias y por otro lado se encontraba Ranma, quien parecía no vacilar en lo que estaba diciendo, pero que aún no podía garantizar completamente sincero, porque aunque me muriera porque las cosas fueran así, la perfección no existía.<p>

—Entiendo perfectamente —me dijo con fastidio y pude ver como se disponía a bajar del auto, quise tocarlo, decirle que no se moviera pero no pude, talvez las cosas serían mejor así, pero antes de que me diera cuenta Ranma golpeó el volante con fuerza, haciendo que diera un respingo ante la sorpresa que me había tomado aquella acción.

—¿Ranma…

—¡Maldición Akane! —cayo mi pregunta de un solo, como si una pared de concreto se hubiese derribado en un segundo, intente no temblar pero aquello era imposible al escuchar su tono de voz, el cual no era totalmente molesto sino que había una gran frustración en su voz. —¿Porqué diablos me cuesta tanto?

No era capaz de decir nada, realmente que se podía decir en una situación como esta ¡NADA! ¡Absolutamente nada! Ranma estaba demasiado frustrado y yo me encontraba de la misma forma pero no podía hacerle saber cuanta necesidad tenía de él, que tal si me iba a dejar en ese momento y yo le rogaba que estuviera conmigo, no podía ser tan sentimental y tenía que congelar mis sensaciones y deseos para pensar fríamente en las opciones que se me estaba presentando en tal momento.

—Es mejor que dejemos de vernos —me dijo y aquello fue como una apuñalada a mi corazón, lo miré fijamente, parpadeando perpleja y fue algo que lo tomo ciertamente por sorpresa porque lo pude ver nervioso, queriendo justificar lo que estaba diciendo, intente controlar mis emociones pero era algo que se estaba tornando imposible de realizar. —No te hace bien y tampoco a mi, las cosas no están saliendo como las tenía pensadas…

—Yo tampoco —le dije de una u otra forma orgullosa, me estaba dejando, no le podía permitir que me dejara de esa forma tan patética, Ranma me miró algo incomodo y supe que era por la situación pues para ninguno de los dos era fácil explicar lo que estábamos sintiendo en aquel momento, por lo menos de mi parte era así

—¿Qué es lo que tú pensabas que iba a pasar?

—Nada en realidad, fue una linda experiencia —empecé a decir con tono neutro, mientras Ranma me miraba de una forma extraña, como si estuviera estudiando profundamente cada una de mis palabras —, pero bueno, ni tu ni yo somos niños, somos adultos responsables que sabemos lo que estaba pasando y…

—¿Dónde está mi Akane? —preguntó de un solo y el simple hecho de escuchar aquellas palabras mi espina dorsal sufrió una descarga que nunca antes había sentido, lo miré fijamente, buscando respuestas y pude ver que había una cierta melancolía que no había notado antes en su mirada.

—¿A que te refieres?

—No estoy hablando contigo, eres otra persona —me dijo con la voz más ronca que de costumbre, fue algo que me confundió, ¿qué rayos quería que yo dijera? Lo miré con cierto fastidio y antes de que él pudiera justificarse lo ataque sin dejarle opción a la palabra.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo?

—¡¿Eres idiota?

OK!, aquello definitivamente me había dejado perpleja, ¿qué rayos le estaba pasando a ese animal para referirse a mi de esa forma tan grosera.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —grité fastidiada, no iba a soportar sus burdos comentarios y mucho menos que me faltara el respeto, tomé todas mis cosas y me dispuse a salir del auto pero antes de hacerlo el me detuvo como yo había pensando hacerlo con él. Me deshice del agarre molesta y salí apresuradamente del auto, y antes de poder llegar si quiera a estar cinco pasos de la puerta de mi Dojo sentí sus fuertes manos en mis hombres que me prohibían seguir caminando.

—¡Tú eres la que esta jugando conmigo!

—¡Me acabas de insultar grandísimo i… —grité enojada y Ranma sin previó aviso me dejo callada al tener la presión de sus labios contra los míos, su boca estaba desesperada por tener contacto conmigo, pero yo seguía enojada por la forma en que me había hablado, yo no era Kodashi para que me tratara de tal forma ni tampoco se lo iba a permitir, así que con agilidad tome su labio inferior y lo mordí con fuerza, sintiendo el sabor de su sangre mezclarse con el de la saliva y Ranma se apartó de mi en el acto, quejándose por aquella acción.

—¡No vuelvas a besarme! —grité con fuerza y supe que estaba molesto, pero una sonrisa extraña se cruzo por su rostro, lo cual me hizo temblar al ver que admiraba su sangre que se veía más oscura de lo normal por la tonalidad que le regalaba la luz de la luna.

—¿Estás completamente segura? —me preguntó con un tono juguetón que no entendía realmente, y antes de darme cuenta volvió a besarme, me encantaba cuando hacía eso e inusualmente me había encantado que lo hiciera contra mi voluntad de aquella forma, porque realmente estaba sobreactuando, ya que deseaba esos besos tanto como él, pero después de la forma en que había discutido no podía permitir ese tipo de conducta entre nosotros, así que me aparte de forma tranquila, notando que Ranma estaba inquieto pero atentó a la forma en que había reaccionado esta vez.

—Perdóname —empezó a decir llamando mi atención de una forma brusca, para ser sincera no me esperaba ese tipo de palabras en ese momento y al parecer Ranma lo notó y sonrió galantemente, conmovió mi corazón pues era más una sonrisa de un niño travieso que una ligona, de las que él acostumbraba —, no me refiero al beso, sino a la forma en que te hable. — ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que era capaz de empujarme, a hacer las locuras más grandes nunca antes pensadas? Simplemente aquello me frustraba como ustedes no pueden imaginárselo —No estoy acostumbrado a tratar a las personas con palabras amables, mucho menos estoy acostumbrado a tratar con personas de tu clase. —Aquello hizo que mis piernas temblaran, me encantaba escucharlo hablar de aquella forma que era completamente particular en su modo de hablar común. —Me frustro cuando no puedo descifrarte, eres demasiado compleja. Tú no me crees, ni yo tampoco…

—¿Crees que finjo? —pregunté y quise morirme al notar que mi voz se había quebrado al pronunciar aquellas palabras, Ranma me miró con la misma sorpresa y dio un paso hacía mí para afianzar sus palabras.

—Estás casada, al igual que yo. Talvez muy dentro de ti, sientes algo fuerte por Kuno como para no dejarlo.

—No es así…

—No es un reproche ni nada de ese estilo, solo que me confundo varias veces y si no me equivoco también has engañado a Kuno, así que estamos en la misma situación de Kodashi.

Aquello no era verdad, nunca antes en mi vida había estado con alguien más que Shinnosuke, tal vez era cierto que había tenido varios romances, la verdad habían sido demasiado patéticos para llamarse romances.

—Necesito saber que piensas, que quieres… Voy a actuar según el punto que me marques.

—¡No te entiendo! —repliqué usando un tono de voz algo golpeado, pues me indignaba el no saber que quería ese idiota y pude ver que él se frustraba mucho más, en parte fue cómica la situación pues parecíamos dos niños que no lograban entenderse.

—¡Maldita sea, quiero estar contigo Akane! —escupió sin piedad, haciendo que mil descargas chocaran nuevamente contre mi espina dorsal causándome un posible espasmo que no me dejaba observar aquellos hechos desde una realidad agradable —¡Quiero besarte cuando se me antoje, quiero tocarte cuando sea y quiero ser algo más que un amante en tu vida! —bajó su tono de voz al finalizar sus palabras, pero había sido demasiado tarde, si alguien estaba cerca era obvio que nos había escuchado, ni siquiera me importaba ya, aquello había sido una declaración como nunca antes había tenido, —sé que solo piensas que quiero acostarme contigo, pero no es así… Me gusta la forma en que tratas a Golgo, le gustas —dijo con una ligera sonrisa que no intentaba seducirme, sino que le causaba algo personal a él —, me divierto contigo… Me divierto como nunca antes me he divertido con nadie más.

Aquello era algo que no era tan fácil de asimilar como me hubiera gustado, me encantaban sus palabras, pero maldita sea, era una persona demasiado insegura y me estaba costando procesar estas palabras. —¿De verdad?

—Es cierto que eres algo torpe, descuida, poco femenina y…

Reí al escuchar aquello, definitivamente el romance puro no se había hecho para nosotros —Mejor cállate Ranma.

—¿Entonces?

—Dejemos que las cosas corran por su propia cuenta —Ranma frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello, entendía su punto pero él tampoco entendía el mío, me decía que dejara a Kuno, pero nunca me decía que él dejaría a Kodashi y por más que me costara no me podía entregar plenamente a él y a sus deseos, tenía que ir con pies de plomo —¿Dejaras a Kodashi?

—Tú no dejarás a Kuno —me respondió neutro, incluso con un tono de voz que no me agradaba del todo, no quería romper aquel momento y ya sabía cual sería la respuesta de ambos, aún desconocía las razones de Ranma, pero no iba a dejar solo las mías al descubierto. Elevé mis manos acariciando sus brazos, sintiendo la calidez de su piel, observando con atención aquella camisa negra china que marcaba mucho más el color de sus hermosos ojos azules.

—No por el momento, estamos en tiempo de prueba —sonreí al ver que mi acción había relajado las cosas, que las había hecho mucho más fáciles, Ranma me tomó de la cintura, mirándome con atención directamente a los ojos.

—Habrán algunas reglas de mi parte.

—Igualmente —le dije sin rodeos, indicándole que también él me importaba y que iba a estar atenta a sus acciones, me sonrió de forma sincera, lo cual me hizo sentir ciertamente más segura con respecto a esta locura que estábamos decidiendo en este momento, probablemente la luz de la luna me estaba embriagando, porque me estaba sintiendo cero culpable y aquello definitivamente era jugar con los dos Tatewaqui, algo que no me emocionaba del todo, pero raramente, Ranma me hacía sentir segura.

—Será mejor que te deje descansar, mañana tenemos un entrenamiento fuerte.

Aquello me hizo reír, me acerque aún más a él, ya que era una noche atrevida y mis instintos estaban flor de piel, como nunca antes había estado los obedecí como hasta ahora y pude sentir como Ranma se tensaba, de una forma que me había gustado, sin duda aumentaba mi orgullo femenino al saber que un hombre como él se emocionaba al tenerme cerca —Llámame para saber que llegaste bien.

Ranma parecía extrañado ante mis palabras, pero sonrió agradecido, me tomó suavemente del mentón, sin dejarme de ver a los ojos que fue algo que me encanto, era la primera vez que me besaría de aquella forma tan tranquila, incluso hasta me sentí culpable al ver la herida que le había provocado en el labio, —Te llamare en 15 minutos entonces.

—Siempre demoras 7, 8 minutos en llegar aquí.

—Iré lento, para que estés más tranquila —aquello me hizo sonreír y cerré mis ojos, sintiendo aquella suave caricia, que aún presentaba experiencia pero una calidez que nunca antes había sentido, participe con cuidado en el beso para no lastimarlo, pues aún sentía levemente el sabor de su sangre y cuando nos separamos apreté con cuidado la zona y me aleje con pesar.

—Kodashi te matara.

—Me importa muy poco, créeme que esto me lo voy a cobrar, Akane —me dijo con malicia tocando su herida aquello me causo un escalofrió y me indico con una seña de su cabeza que entrara a la casa, sonreí y abrí la puerta tranquila, notando que él esperaba fuera y me mató el gesto de que me esperara para irse, y cuando cruce el jardín hasta llegar a la puerta principal escuche como las llantas de Ranma rechinaban sobre el pavimento para perderse con los demás sonidos que la noche nos regalaba. Nabiki aún no había llegado y mi casa ya estaba sumida en el silencio, me quite los zapatos antes de entrar a casa y noté aquella estúpida sonrisa que tenía en el rostro. Me miré en el espejo, notando una mueca curiosa que pensé nunca antes volver a ver en mi rostro.

—Estás enamorada, Akane —me dije a si misma, posando una de mis manos en mi mejilla notando aquella mueca infantil que solo una vez en mi vida había admirado, por fin había liberado aquellos sentimientos de culpabilidad que siempre me acompañaban cuando intentaba olvidar a Shinnosuke, por fin, lo había dejado.

Subí sin prisa a mi recamara, noté lo hermosa que estaba esa noche, o lo hermosa que me sentía por el hecho de que Ranma me subía increíblemente el autoestima, me puse apresuradamente la pijama y apenas me eche sobre mi cama mi celular sonó, me percaté que solo habían pasado diez minutos y se trataba de Ranma, al tomar la llamada noté su preciada respiración.

—¿15 minutos?

—Lo siento —rió —Es imposible manejar tan lento, lo intente pero no lo logre, tendrás que pedirme otra cosa.

—¿Qué te dijo Kodashi?

—¿Sobre que?

—Tu labio —dije algo seca, él sabía perfectamente a que me refería con eso, sentí un suspiro profundo por parte de Ranma y aquello me llamo la atención. .

—Mi relación con ella no es como la tuya con Kuno, pero si hay alguien que te envía saludos.

—¿Quién? —fruncí el ceño y escuche como Ranma hablaba en la habitación diciendo mi nombre, escuche un ladrido familiar que me hizo sonreír y tomar el teléfono de los más emocionada.

—¡Golgo! Quiero verlo.

—Mañana, me tiene harto. Lo primero que hizo apenas llegue fue olfatearme sin piedad, no se pierde tu olor, lo tienes como hechizado.

—Siempre me pasa con los animales, desde niña —reí recordando algunos hecho de mi vida —No sé, pero siempre se vuelven como locos…

—No solo le pasa a Golgo —me dijo y aquello nuevamente me dejo fría, se estaba refiriendo a él, sin duda aquel hombre me encantaba, seguimos hablando por largo rato, sobre cosas que realmente no tenía importancia y de un momento a otro sentí mi celular demasiado caliente, me aleje un momento y vi que habían pasado dos horas, abrí los ojos y sin poder evitarlo lo grite alterada.

—¡Ranma!

—¡¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó cambiando inmediatamente su voz, incluso note un ladrido alarmado de Golgo.

—¡Llevamos dos horas y quince minutos hablando!

Ranma rió despreocupado y noté como su tono cambiaba de nuevo a uno mucho más tranquilo —Wow, contigo el tiempo si que no se siente, Akane.

—Lo mismo pienso de ti Ranma, buenas noches —dije tiernamente, sabiendo que sino terminaba la conversación nadie más lo haría.

—Descansa —me dijo con el mismo tono que había usado yo y noté que hasta esperaba en la línea para que yo terminara con la llamada, lo hice y deje el celular en la mesa, abrace a mi almohada y por primera vez en muchos años dormí placidamente, sintiendo una plenitud que nunca antes había sentido. Me sentía feliz de tener a alguien como él en mi vida.

* * *

><p>—Akane, Akane —escuché mi nombre varias veces, mientras sentía una delicada sacudida que sucumbía mi cuerpo. Noté la luz del sol colarse por los vidrios de mi ventana, los cuales se encontraban totalmente abiertos de par en par, dejando pasar la fresca brisa de la mañana. Se trataba de Kasumi, me estaba despertando pero no de la forma que lo hacía siempre sino de una forma atropellada que me desconcertó y me hizo sentarme abruptamente en mi cama.<p>

—Akane, querida —me dijo recogiendo las pertenencias que había dejado tendidas en el suelo la noche anterior —Kuno esta abajo, se ve impaciente será mejor que no lo hagas esperar mucho.

Aquellas palabras provocaron una descarga eléctrica en mi espalda, se me secó la garganta de golpe, porque diablos Kuno estaba en el Dojo de esa forma, además quería verme desesperado. Tomé mi celular y me percaté que era mucho más temprano que de costumbre, las seis de la mañana, lo cual me hizo estremecerme más, ¿qué quería a esa hora? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo mío con Ranma?

Estaba sola en mi habitación, Kasumi me había dejado sola para prepararme, lo primero que hice fue llamar a Ranma, tenía que decirle lo que temía, pero mi llamada no fue respondida y eso me hizo estremecerme más, ni siquiera me moleste en quitarme la pijama y bajé apresuradamente, con el corazón en la mano y al ver a Kuno de espaldas sentí un miedo que nunca antes había tenido, no entendía porque, no sabía porque tenía esa reacción al estar delante de él, pero le tenía miedo y aquello no me gusto.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté ronca, Kuno se giró de inmediato y pude ver que estaba enojado, me miró de reojo y frunció el ceño más de lo que ya lo tenía.

—Puedes vestirte, vamos a desayunar fuera.

Trague, definitivamente las cosas no estaban bien, cuando pasaba algo así era porque quería hablar conmigo sin que nadie supiera de lo que íbamos a hablar y no pude tragarme la duda que tanto me estaba matando.

—¿Viniste ayer a buscarme?

Kuno me miró serio, lleno de misterio, lo cual me llenaba de terror, y aún seguía desconociendo la razón, solo sentía el miedo de ser descubierta.

—Sí, pero estabas fuera, con el psicólogo.

Aquello me tranquilizó, definitivamente había sido buena idea ir a ver a ese idiota, aunque no estaba totalmente convencida de que aquello era cierto, respire pausadamente y lo miré seria también.

—Ya regreso, iré a cambiarme —le dije y él asintió levemente.

Al llegar a mi recamara me coloqué unos jeans y una camisa sencilla, me peine apresuradamente y marqué nuevamente el celular de Ranma pero no fue respondido, ¿Kuno habría sido capaz de hacerle algo? No, era una idea estúpida, yo misma había sido testigo de su agilidad y fuerza, Kuno jamás podría contra él. Al bajar lo noté aún callado, como nunca antes lo había visto y mi indicó que lo siguiera y así lo hice, ni siquiera se molesto en abrirme la puerta como siempre lo hacía y esos fue algo que me hizo creer que había sido descubierta, pero entre al auto y espere hasta que llegamos a una cafetería en donde obviamente éramos conocidos, una de las meseras siempre se había intentado ligar a Kuno, ni siquiera tenía el descaro de esconder su coquetería, lo cual me importaba en lo más mínimo, pero me hacía odiar más el cinismo de las personas.

—¿Qué va a ordenar, señor? —preguntó con coquetería aquella mesera, moviendo sus pestañas como si tuviera alguna enfermedad nerviosa en los parpados, con aquella sonrisa plástica que tanto odiaba. Ella no era para nada fea y estaba joven, lo cual no me ayudaba a comprender porque tenía que rebajarse a coquetearle a alguien como Kuno teniendo esa belleza particular que ella tenía.

—Lo mismo de siempre y para mi esposa también —dijo y ella apuntó la orden, quise protestar pero preferí no hacer nada, no quería más problemas, lo cual extraño a Kuno pues siempre protestaba cuando él se atrevía a ordenar por mi.

—Akane —me dijo al estar solos y lo miré con temor a los ojos, si tenía que negar mi romance prematuro con Ranma lo negaría sin pensarlo dos veces, no quería que mi familia sufriera de las ideas locas del hombre que tenía enfrente, su mano buscó la mía desesperada y no me quedó más remedio que dejar que la agarra. Aquello ya era demasiado extraño como para complicar aún más las cosas, así que lo mejor era seguir fingiendo. —Primero que nada, ¿cómo has estado?

—Bien —respondí al instante, respirando mejor que antes —, me he sentido más tranquila, me ha hecho muy bien, ¿tú cómo estás?

—Extrañándote, no tienes idea de la falta que haces en casa —me dijo y aquello me dio nauseas, no era capaz de seguir mintiendo, no sabía que hacer, si había sido descubierta para que seguía mintiendo, aparte mi mano de la de él, iba a acabar por una vez por todas con aquella mentira total, ya había sido descubierta.

—Kuno yo te lo iba a decir.

—¿Decirme qué?

Era el momento, no podía callarme, no sabía que iba a pasar con Ranma, si seguiríamos con esta locura después de que yo perdiera todo, pero por mi persona ya no podía seguirle mintiendo, no así cuando él ya estaba enterado de todo, lo conocía y se ponía así cuando no quería perderme y por la forma en que estaba actuando todo apuntaba a que ya estaba completamente enterado de todo.

—Kuno, yo… —el celular de Kuno sonó interrumpiendo mis palabras y lo tomé como una señal divina al ver su cara de sufrimiento, se trataba de Kodashi, algo que simplemente me dejaba sin habla al ver la forma en que le estaba afectando algo que ella le estaba diciendo.

—Intenta calmarte que no te entiendo.

¡¿Qué diablos había estado apunto de hacer? ¡Estuve apunto de echar todo a perder por simples suposiciones que me hubieran costado la cabeza! Respire, la mesera llego con las bebidas y agradecí mi suerte de refrescar mi garganta, aunque seguía preocupada, porque si la noticia se trataba de Kodashi, Ranma estaba envuelto en el asunto.

Mi celular empezó a sonar también y nuevamente mi garganta se seco al ver de quien se trataba, ¡Era Ranma! ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía tomar la llamada en aquel momento, había perdido mi práctica para las mentiras, tenía que contestar, no me aguantaba las ganas de saber que estaba pasando y como Kuno estaba ocupado fingiría que era Nabiki.

—_Akane_ —la voz de Ranma estaba agitada, sentí que mi corazón se comprimía.

—Nabiki, estoy con Kuno —le dije riendo levemente, él me comprendió y pude sentir que respiraba aliviado lo cual me hizo sentir un escalofrío. —¿Qué paso?

—_Quiero verte_ —me dijo de improviso, siendo el responsable de que mi pulso aumentara y mi respiración se cortara.

—Termino de desayunar con Kuno y nos vemos en casa.

—_No le hagas caso a nada de lo que te cuente, no sabes lo histérica que se puso Kodashi esta mañana al ver tu travesura_.

—¿Por eso estas con esa voz tan cansada?

—_Te vi salir, entonces empecé a entrenar para gastar tiempo, perdón por no responder el celular, no lo había escuchado hasta ahora que vi tus llamadas._

Kuno terminó su llamada y me miró, sonreí suavemente y tomé nuevamente de mi jugo de naranja —Te quiero linda, nos vemos ahora, un beso —le dije y terminé la llamada de la forma más natural que pude, y Kuno me miró bastante intranquilo, pero yo ya estaba demasiado relajada al saber que todo seguía bien.

—¿Cómo está Nabiki?

—Ya sabes como es, me separo de ella un segundo y se vuelve loca —mentí, Kuno sonrió y me miró fijamente.

—No es la única —tomó de nuevo mi mano y me resistí a no vomitar, además me preocupaba el hecho que se tomara tan apecho los problemas de Kodashi, pues nunca antes lo había visto así.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? —le pregunté queriendo saber que era todo aquel drama y note como Kuno fruncía en ceño bastante molesto, presiono sus cubiertos mientras me miraba resentido.

—No ha pasado ni tres meses y el bastardo de Ranma ya tiene una amante.

Aquello me causo un nudo en el estomago, pero no podía parecer desesperada por saber detalles, así que fingí sorpresa, y Kuno asintió molesto.

—Ese mal nacido, siempre causándole problemas a Kodashi y quien sabe que clase de mujer es, la muy perra parece ser que le rompió el labio.

Aquello me hizo atragantarme con el jugo que estaba pasando por mi garganta, ¿cómo me había llamado él grandísimo idiota?

—¿No se habrá golpeado con algo?

Kuno sonrió vagamente, engañado por mi falsa inocencia, realmente no era tan falsa porque pensé que podía desviar su atención a esa posibilidad, pero me miró más tierno que de costumbre y realmente tuve que aguantarme las ganas de vomitar, que aquello me producía —Mi dulce Akane, es obvio que tu no era capaz de imaginar las asquerosidades que es capaz de hacer ese mal nacido.

—¿Por qué estás tan angustiado con eso de Kodashi? Digo, es normal que él le sea infiel, no es la primera vez…

—Me dijo algo que me dejo frío, Akane —me dijo realmente inquieto, me hizo sentir pena por él, por primera vez en su vida parecía realmente preocupado por Kodashi y aquello me intranquilizaba. —Me dijo que si llegaba a perderlo sería capaz de hacer una locura.

Esas palabras no eran de sorprenderme, total, ella estaba completamente loca y yo ya lo sabía, pero aquello me dio un cierto temor, no solo por mi integridad física sino también por la de Ranma.

—Pero Ranma sabe defenderse, además…

—Me dijo que es capaz de matar a la mujer que ande con Ranma.

—¿Tiene alguna sospecha de quien es?

Kuno movió su cabeza de forma negativa, lo cual me hizo sentir mucho más relajada —Y no solo me preocupa esa estúpida que no sabe con quien se esta metiendo, sino también me dijo que ella es capaz de quitarse la vida si lo llega a perder.

Okay, no estaba preparada para escuchar aquello, y varios sentimientos que no había sentido antes embargaron mi mente completamente y no seguí escuchando las otras cosas que Kuno me estaba contando en busca de un consejo que jamás llegaría, pues yo era aquella mujer que había puesto el desorden en la vida de los Tatewaqui y en la de Saotome.

* * *

><p>NTA: Hooooolaaaaaaa! Nuevamente como lo prometí! Un capi nuevo! También tengo una buena excusa del porque demore tanto en colgar este capi... Tuve un viaje y cambio de residencia por unos meses! Pero ya esta! Aquí sigue esta historia que cada vez me emociona más que les vaya gustando! Les prometo que las cosas se van a seguir complicando y bueno me agrada mucho que les este gustando la historia, como siempre se los digo sus comentarios me ayudan mucho y e agradan de la misma forma, nos vemos en el otro capi!<p>

**AkaneKagome** Amiga saludos! Espero que la historia te siga gustando! Y que ta tu musa haya hecho que tu manita escriba esas maravillas que me encantan!

**MaRce kid **Nuevamente gracias por el apoyo, amiga! Y sí, Ranma cada vez se pone más celoso y posesivo, pero no de una forma egoísta y poco positiva, simplemente es nuestro amado Ranma no? jajaja con este par de hermanos... jajajaja a mi también me han dado mucho dolor de cabeza últimamente, pero buenos vamos a ver que va saliendo ! =)

**Nora**, si o no se va poniendo cada vez mejor el tipo de relación de ellos dos! Ahora veremos que pasa, espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia

**Mishiga Akuy,** Saludos amiga! Espero que te siga gustando la historia !

**Diana Tendo**, jajajajaja me reí mucho con tu comentario amiga, efectivamente Akane logra sacar de quicio a nuestro dulce y guapo Ranma, pero no te preocupes que no piensa absolutamente nada de ella, ya verás tu tranquila ! Y Claro, me pone bastante feliz que te vaya gustando la historia, espero que nos leamos en el siguiente capi también =D

**Susyakane **Muchas gracias linda! Jajajaja yo también me muero por un Ranma así y claro que soltero! Pero bueno, es para la trama de la historia jajaj todos sabemos que esos hermanitos estan muy mal de la cabeza, espero que sigas la historia y que siga siendo de tu agrado.

Y bueno, a todas las demás chica (o) s que me leen, espero que les este gustando ! Un beso y se cuidan ! Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo

**AnaIz16**

_***If u can dream it u can do it. Walt Disney***_


	16. Capitulo 15: No me dejes

Decisiones Apresuradas

Capitulo 15

No me dejes

Proverbio Chino: Un beso es como beber agua salada, bebe y tu sed aumentará.

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo estuvo el desayuno? —me preguntó Ranma al verme entrar al Dojo, él ya estaba completamente listo para entrenar y yo apenas y podía caminar después de escuchar todo lo que Kuno me había dicho. Sinceramente había llegado hasta la parte donde me decía que Kodashi era capaz de quitarse la vida si llegaba a perder a Ranma.<p>

—Bien —repuse con desgana, apoyándome en el marco de la puerta antes de entrar, ni siquiera quería mirarlo y Ranma se percató de ello pues lo escuche suspirar pesadamente y me hizo posar mi mirada sobre él de inmediato.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo ese idiota?

—Nada —mentí pobremente, como era de esperarse aquel don no me salía con Ranma, este me miró preocupado y antes de que pudiera decirme algo hablé yo. —Talvez estamos yendo demasiado lejos con esto…

—Dime que te dijo —su voz había cambiado, ya no era gentil y mucho menos irónica, sino había pasado a ser seria y apática.

—Cosas.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas?

Se estaba impacientando, eso era algo que se notaba a simple vista, manteníamos una distancia prudente, pero sus ojos estaban mutilando mi alma, me miraba con algo de enojo, como si me estuviera culpando de algo, no quería hablar de eso, no era para nada fácil. Sinceramente me valía muy poco lo que Kodashi pudiera hacerme, pero cuando ponía su vida de por medio si era algo que me importaba, pues no quería tener una muerte en mi conciencia.

—Akane —me estaba presionando, no podía hablar, no era capaz. Lo único que retumbaba en mi mente eran las diversas palabras que Kuno había lanzado, la mayoría eran maldiciones para Ranma y su amante, pero recordaba que la vida de esa desquiciada estaba en medio, y no podía evitar ponerme así.

—Será mejor que me vaya, no me siento bien —dije convencida, marchando en dirección fuera del Dojo pero la mano de Ranma hizo una fuerte presión en mi ante brazo y sentí que me arrastraba y así lo hizo, pues me hizo regresar los pobres pasos que había dado.

—¡Ranma!

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo ese imbécil? Te dije que no le creyeras nada…

—Kodashi está muy mal, dijo que era capaz de hacer una locura si llegaba a perderte.

—Esa mujer está completamente loca, es una noticia que no debería de ser nueva para ti, no sé si entiendes mi punto.

—Ranma, no entiendes…

—¿Extrañabas a Kuno?

—¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo? —pregunté completamente molesta, no entendía porque actuaba de aquel modo y parecía que él tampoco estaba jugando.

—De seguro te hacía falta estar con tu esposo, espero que hayan tenido un agradable desayuno, de seguro así fue.

No resistí todo lo que me decía y le di una sonora bofetada que él no se molestó en esquivar, sentí mi mano caliente y me aparté sollozando, sin duda no había querido hacer eso y él me miró fijamente.

—¿De verdad quieres terminar con todo esto? —me preguntó dolido, ¡No sabía que decir! Kuno me acaba de decir mil cosas que tenía Kodashi en mente y Ranma parecía que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

—Si la vida de Kodashi esta de por medio sí.

Ranma frunció el ceño confundido al escucharme decir eso, me frustré, todo lo positivo que había tenido apenas horas atrás se había esfumado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¿Qué novela dramática estas viendo, Akane?

¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Cómo podía tomarme el pelo de aquella forma cuando yo le estaba hablando con la gravedad del caso.

—Ranma no puedo creer que seas así de frío, ¡es tu esposa!

Un silencio incomodo se poso entre nosotros, inclusive yo misma me había impresionado de aquellas palabras, ¿por qué estaba defendiendo la felicidad de aquella mujer que tanto detestaba? Ranma parecía tan confundido como yo, pero ni siquiera tenía la respuesta a mi acción.

—¿Qué tiene que ver la vida de Kodashi en todo eso, que te dijo el imbécil de tu marido? —dijo la última palabra con asco, como si se le quemara la lengua al pronunciar a Kuno como mi esposo.

—Kodashi le dijo que era capaz de quitarse la vida si te llegaba a perder.

Ranma no parecía asustado, ni siquiera parecía afectado por aquellas palabras lo cual me hizo pensar que era completamente insensible a cualquier sentimiento humano.

—Mañana paso a dejarte el pago de los días que di clases en tu Dojo —me dijo secamente y fue directamente a donde tenía todas sus pertenecías para juntar todo lo que había dispuesto para sus diferentes clases. —Pegare un anuncio en la puerta, para que ninguno de los estudiantes te moleste a ti o a tus hermanas

—Ranma, no, ya sabes cual es nuestro trato con respecto al Dojo, además no tienes que irte…

—No me voy a quedar a dar clases en tu Dojo, desde el principio te dije que era una mala idea…

—Ranma, escúchame…

—¡No! —replicó cortando toda posible oración que pudiera salir de mi boca —La que me va a escuchar aquí eres tú —sentenció fuertemente, mirándome con autoridad, congelando mis sentidos al verlo tan decidido y serio —Nadie va a jugar conmigo, mucho menos una niñita mimada como tú, si lo que querías era una diversión pasajera te equivocaste de persona.

—No entiendo Ranma —le dije confundida, —no estoy terminando nuestra relación por eso, sino por Kodashi…

—Kodashi es la última persona que puede llegar a importante en todo esto, quien sabe que fue lo que te dijo Kuno para convencerte de regresar a su lado.

—¡No me dijo nada! Además no pienso regresar con él, no sé porque te pones así y la vida de Kodashi no es que me importe, es que en mi conciencia no va a estar la carga de haber sido la responsable de la muerte de esa idiota.

—Cómo si no la conocieras.

—Me importa muy poco lo que pienses Ranma, por lo menos mi conciencia si va a estar limpia.

Ranma sonrió con rabia, conteniendo algo que me estaba asustando, pues nunca lo había visto de aquella forma, y pude ver que estaba más frustrado que nunca, me miró de una forma extraña, como jamás me había visto, incluso me recordó la noche en que Kuno quiso sobrepasarse conmigo, pues no era el mismo Ranma que había conocido.

—Cómo quieras, pero sabes qué, me voy a cobrar algo que me debes.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le dije temerosa, no temía que se aprovechara de mi ni nada, sabía que él era un hombre que se controlaba más que nadie, y aunque suene raro debo decir que verlo de aquella forma tan animal, tan instintiva lograba volverme loca y lograba hacer que por primera vez mi palabra vacilara como una hoja que es arrancada de la rama de un árbol por el fuerte viento que la debilita.

—Sí vas a regresar con Kuno, entonces que se de cuenta —me dijo acercándose cada vez más, me sentía como una pobre gacela que era acorralada por un temible tigre, podía sentir el temor de aquel frágil y delicado animal y la fuerza del tigre que representaba Ranma, incluso así me gustaba, pobre de mí.

—¿Qué se de cuenta de qué? Estás desvariando Ranma…

—Qué se de cuenta, de quien era mi amante —me dijo y abrí los ojos al sentir la madera del Dojo en mi espalda, ¡Me había acorralado sin que me diera cuenta! Así de fácil había sido y yo ni siquiera estaba enterada. —¿Pensaste que lo de mi labio se iba a quedar así? —rió algo molesto, posando sus manos a la altura de mi cabeza para acortar más la pobre distancia que nos separaba. —Fuiste muy astuta, tú sola armaste el drama, para poder irte como si nada.

—Ranma no es así, estás confundiendo las cosas.

—Kodashi no se equivoco en una cosa que me dijo de ti, que no quise creer y que ahora estoy viendo con una claridad que es segadora.

—Ranma…

—Eres una manipuladora —dijo con una enorme sonrisa, que no denotaba ninguna admiración, sino una gran molestia, no hacia mi sino más bien hacía él mismo, parecía que se reprochaba todo lo que estaba pasando, me hizo sentir infeliz, pues él estaba pensando que todo había sido un engaño de mi parte, lo cual me hacía sentir miserable pues no estaba ni cerca de la verdadera razón.

—¡Qué fácil es para ti echar todo a la mierda así! ¿A que estabas jugando? ¿Querías ver si eras capaz de llamar la atención de un hombre como yo? ¿Querías comprobar si era todo aquello que Kuno decía, si era el animal que siempre te ha hecho creer que soy? —Aquello me cortaba la respiración, ¡Estaba mal pensando todo! ¡No era así! Quería decirle pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, mi garganta estaba completamente seca. —No pensé que fueras capaz de llegar tan bajo para pisar a Kodashi, para sentirte superior a ella, ¿qué clase de escoria eres Akane?

—¡Espera un momento, no soy una escoria! —aquel insulto me hizo reaccionar y tampoco iba a dejar que creyera algo en lo que estaba completamente equivocado.

—Te tengo una noticia muñeca, yo no pensaba dejar todo por nada —me dijo causando una descarga en mi espalda, pues era la frase que yo siempre usaba para recordarme que tenía que ir con pies de plomo cuando se trataba de Ranma. Antes de poder decir algo sentí las manos de Ranma sobre mi cintura, quitando con agilidad el nudo de mi Gi, haciendo que gritara de pronto por su acción tan inesperada, quise quitármelo de encima, pero por obvias razones no lo logre, sentí sus manos expertas sobre mi cuerpo y me estremecí al saber que me había dejado con el torso completamente al descubierto.

—¡Ranma tú no eres capaz!

—Capaz de qué —me retó, mirándome fijamente, noté que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y que le costaba mantener sus ojos sobre los míos, pues aunque me dijera que tenía pechos planos había notado que le habían gustado y que quería apreciarlos, pero no podía permitírselo y mucho menos de aquella forma tan osada

—Estamos en el Dojo, en mi casa, no serías capaz de aprovecharte…

—¿Cuándo no hay absolutamente nadie en tu casa? —preguntó con una sonrisa que me hizo temblar, no de miedo sino más bien de excitación, ¡Por el amor de Dios, ese hombre iba abusar de mi y yo no estaba asustada, más bien mi cuerpo lo estaba deseando! ¿Dónde estaba el control que pensaba antes tener sobre mi? Con que facilidad Ranma ya me tenía a sus pies y el idiota no era capaz de darse cuenta de aquello.

—Tú no eres así, yo lo sé.

—Te dije que eres capaz de despertar el instinto animal en un hombre, no entiendes que te deseo demasiado Akane, y que si te vas a ir con ese idiota solo porque te rozo la mano… —Ranma calló de inmediato al pronunciar aquellas palabras que fueron como una cubeta de agua fría para mi. Me quedé completamente helada al escuchar aquella confesión y pude ver como se separaba de mi abruptamente, como si mi cuerpo le hubiera dado una descarga que lo hiciera alejarse 100 metros de mí.

—¿Cómo sabes…

—Será mejor que me vaya —dijo Ranma, mirando fijamente mi pecho y al darme cuenta lo cubrí inmediatamente, aquello era un suicidio para mi. No lo podía dejar, no quería dejarlo pero tampoco quería ser la responsable de la muerte de esa idiota que amenazaba con quitarse la vida si llegaba a perder a Ranma. Pude ver como Ranma tomaba sus cosas, disputo a irse sin más y fue algo que me frustró demasiado.

Me deje caer sobre mis rodillas, sintiendo una sensación completamente amarga dentro de mi pecho, apretando mis manos contra mi cara para que Ranma no me viera llorar, quería que se fuera, para que no se convirtiera en testigo de lo débil que yo era, pero para mi mala suerte Ranma llegó hasta mi lado y sin mirarlo pude sentir que él no apartaba sus ojos hermosos de mi.

—Por favor no me dejes —dije desesperada, no sabiendo bien si él seguía ahí o si ya se había marchado, dejando mi vida tan miserable como era antes de conocerlo.

Pero la habitación estaba en completo silencio, no hubo ninguna respuesta agradable para mis oídos, lo cual me hizo llorar profundamente, sintiéndome miserable, no quería ver la habitación, no me sentía capaz de hacerlo, preferí seguir en la oscuridad que me brindaba mis manos contra mis ojos y antes de poder hacer algo más, una esperanza vino a mi nuevamente.

—Entonces no me eches así de tu vida.

Su voz era lo único que me daba paz, es increíble la dependencia que había desarrollado hacía él, anímicamente hablando, era lo único que me deba una real estabilidad

—Ranma…

—Dime que te dijo Kuno y nos ahorramos todo lo que acaba de pasar —me dijo intentando relajarse y acoplar mejor la situación, me hizo ponerme en pie y mis ojos llorosos se posaron en los de él que seguían tensos —Al verte salir del Dojo con él… —empezó a decir mientras apartaba su mirada de la mía, ese gesto me enterneció al instante, me había seguido hasta la cafetería, por eso comprendí su voz agitada, yo había ido con Kuno en automóvil, Ranma seguramente había saltado por los tejados para que ninguno de los dos fuera capaz de identificarlo en el lugar. —Temía que te estuviera obligando a regresar con él, no sé, mil ideas pasaron por mi cabeza en ese momento y quise cerciorarme de que estaban bien. Cuando vi que estaban hablando te llame, sintiendo que algo como esto iba a pasar.

—¿Por qué te molesto tanto que Kuno me diera la mano? —quería saberlo, me mataba saber que sentía exactamente lo mismo que yo cuando una mujer lo miraba o simplemente imaginar el beso obligatorio que tenía que darle a Kodashi.

—Yo no he dicho que me haya molestado…

Definitivamente era como un niño pequeño que no aceptaba el haber sido descubierto, —Entonces no veo el caso porque me lo replicas… El puede hacerlo, como tu besas a Kodashi.

—¡Es completamente diferente!

—¡Claro que no! —repliqué de vuelta, se estaba portando peor que un niño, ¿qué pretendía acaso? —Es exactamente lo mismo…

—Yo no disfruto besando a Kodashi.

—¡¿Y tú crees que yo disfruto teniendo algún roce cercano con ese idiota?

Ranma me miró de la misma forma molesta con la que me había mirado todo el tiempo y ladeo su boca en un sensual gesto que me hizo estremecer —Por algo estabas pensando terminar conmigo.

—Ya te dije que no quiero tener un cargo de conciencia, no quiero que el fantasma de esa idiota me persiga por el resto de mi vida —dije en un tono ciertamente desesperado que hasta a mi me hubiese dado risa si lo estuviera escuchando en otra persona, pero Ranma no se rió, respiro profundamente y desvió por un momento su mirada, después la regreso a mi rostro.

—Kodashi se ama demasiado, como para hacer eso, la conozco, me ha amenazado con eso cientos de veces, nunca seria capaz de hacerlo.

—Kuno se mostraba inquieto.

—Kuno es un idiota que no conoce que clase de hermana que tiene, lo ha logrado manipular desde siempre, talvez no se quieran como los hermanos normales, pero Kodashi siempre encuentra la forma de manipularlo —en cierta parte tenía razón, recordaba las muchas veces que esa arpía se había salido con la suya y supe que lo que Ranma me contaba era verdad. No sabía bien que hacer, no quería terminar para nada con esto, pero tampoco quería ser la causante de algo lamentable. Ranma suspiró cansado, parecía que le molestaba mucho hablar de Kodashi y me miró detenidamente, como si quisiera analizarme y aquello me hizo imaginar lo que estaba pensando, aunque al hablar supe que me había equivocado.

—¿Qué quieres Akane?

Parecía que Ranma no lograba entender mi punto, mordí mi lengua para no causar más problemas ni darle más vueltas al asunto, pero no sirvió mi truco porque mis palabras salieron necias de mi boca. —Te quiero a ti.

El semblante de Ranma cambió por completo y recordé que a los hombres hay que hablarles de forma directa, si le das vueltas al asunto simplemente no te entienden, se acercó, sin dejarme de mirar a los ojos, cosa que me fulmino, pues su mirada era una de las más penetrantes que nunca antes había visto.

—Hagamos una cosa, —empezó a decir, —sé que no estás tranquila, aunque créeme sé porque digo lo de Kodashi, jamás intentaría algo de verdad, puede decirlo y amenazar con eso, pero jamás será realmente capaz de hacerlo.

—Ranma…

—Déjame terminar —me interrumpió dedicado a no dejarme hablar, pues más que una petición era una exigencia —Si llegara a suceder algo así, lo dejamos, ¿de acuerdo?

Aquellas palabras eran un arma de doble filo para mi, en primera instancia disfrutaba al saber que no quería terminar conmigo y me daba un aliento para seguir con esto, pero en segunda instancia me aterraba al ver que Ranma era tan frío con respecto a Kodashi, lo que me hacía sentir insegura pues me ponía en el lugar de ella y sabía que aún teniendo los sentimientos que tenía hacía Kuno yo no podría tomar a la ligera los hechos como este si lo hacia con su mujer. Me seguía mirando, como si quisiera descubrirme, algo que me erizo la espalda y al preguntarme de nuevo sonreí levemente.

—De acuerdo.

—No será fácil Akane, y por favor ignora los comentarios absurdos de tu esposo que seguramente hablara pestes de mi.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—Porque eso pasa cuando Kodashi tiene estos tipos de ataques caóticos de personalidad.

—Iremos viendo que pasa —le respondí sin mucha gana, realmente no era una situación que me gustara del todo ni tampoco que me alegraba de cierta forma, me giré para irme, sabía que cada uno de nosotros tenía que pensar lo que había sucedido y sentí como me tomaba gentilmente de la muñeca, me jalaba hacia el y sus labios sellaron los míos, en un firme y desesperado beso, que ciertamente me supo a gloria y aquella ansia de Ranma se fue calmando, hasta que llego a ser una suave caricia, sentí su mano posarse suavemente n mi cintura, y enlace mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, lo cual me hizo sentir más segura y al final del beso reímos por las cosas que nos conectaban.

—Tengo ganas de tirarme toda la noche sobre un sofá, comer helados, palomitas y ver películas, ¿quieres venir? —le pregunté al separarme de su fuerte torso, Ranma sonrió complacido con aquella propuesta pero poco a poco aquel hermoso gesto fue desapareciendo y se apartó levemente de mi.

—¿Te parece si lo dejamos para otro momento? Tengo varias cosas que hacer y me es imposible cancelarlas.

Definitivamente aquello no me gusto, pero no podía hacer nada, no me quedaba más remedio que resignarme a lo que él me decía pues no quería parecer necia y mucho menos desesperada por recibir atención, así que lo deje y sonreí vagamente.

—¿Te parece mañana? —me preguntó tomando mi mentón, lo mire sincera y asentí, tendría que buscar alguna otra diversión, pues tenía unas extrañas ganas de salir y lamentablemente Ranma no estaba disponible para mi, salí del dojo sabiendo que Ranma tenía clavados sus ojos en mi y entre a mi casa, preguntándome que otras cosas tenía que hacer, sintiendo miedo por pensar que yo solo era un juego o una más dentro de su colección, pero no había forma de saber cuales eran esas asuntos que no podía cancelar y que parecían tan importantes, mordí li labio inferir y no me quedo más remedio que resignarme, hasta el momento.

* * *

><p>NTA: Hola otra vez! Nuevamente como lo prometí! Un capi nuevo! No me vayan a golpear jajaja pero quería dejar esta tensión entre ellos, tal vez es un poco corto, se los juro que cuando escribo en la compu me salen más hojas! No sé porque aquí se me encoge tanto... jajajaja ! Espero que les siga gustando la historia, he aplazado el momento en que tengan algo serio, me gusta la forma en que juegan y se enredan solos jajaja, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, tanto en el foro como en el correo, ya nos estaremos leyendo en el próximo capi ! Muchas gracias y besos!<p>

**AkaneKagome** Donde andas amiga? Espero que te encuentres bien y que me hayas abandonado con una excelente excusa como una historia nueva o algo jajaja, saludos guapa, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado la historia.

**MaRce kid **Amiga mi musa te manda saludos también ! Jajaja la verdad sí, yo estoy sumamente enamorada de Ranma ! Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo! Me encanta encontrarme con tus comentarios jajaja me da risa lo que piensas de Kuno pero sí es un bruto también jajaja!

**Nora**, Jajaja como lo prometí este acercamiento creo que es el más... Intenso que han tenido, pero prometo que vienen muchos romanticos, es más apostaría a que me van a pegar por la miel que se va a desatar! Pero que bueno que sigas leyendo la historia y que sea de tu agrado! Espero verte también el próximo capi!

**Mishiga Akuy,** Jajajajaja siii ! Kuno es un maniatico, yo tampoco lo soporto mucho... Pero se colo en la historia ajaja ahí vamos a ver como lo vamos sacando =)! espero que te siga gustando la historia y muchas gracias por leerla!

**Diana Tendo**, Amiga espero que sigas leyendo la historia y que te siga gustando! Nos leemos en el otro capi =)

**Susyakane, **Vamos a ver si los hermanos Tatewaqui te siguen sacando las canas amiga ! Ojala te siga gustando la historia ! Saludos!

**Launica62, **Una lectora nueva! Que emoción ! =D ! Pues muchas gracias por tu comentario, me hace muy feliz saber que te gusta la forma en que escribo y que te haya gustado la historia pasada! Espero que la sigas leyendo y que disfrutes tanto como yo del fic !

**The Pam,** Una nueva integrante a la historia! Muchas gracias! No tienes una idea de como me motiva saber que se suman a leer esta historia, y no logro explicar la felicidad que siento al saber que les agrada la trama y sobre todo los personajes, que bueno que te guste este Ranma que he creado, al principio tenía mis dudas, pero todo a estado saliendo, espero que sigas la historia y que siga siendo de tu agrado =) !

A todas las demás chica (o) s que me leen, espero que les este gustando ! Recomienden la historia! jajaja ! Un beso y se cuidan ! Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo

**AnaIz16**

_***If u can dream it u can do it. Walt Disney***_


	17. Capitulo 16: El placer de rozar

Decisiones Apresuradas

Capitulo 16

El placer de rozar los límites de lo prohibido

Todas la pasiones son buenas cuando uno es dueño de ellas, y todas son malas cuando nos esclavizan -Rousseau

* * *

><p>El sonido de aquella discoteca era el causante de que las palpitaciones aumentaran de una forma que me asustaría si estuviera en otro lugar, sinceramente me había sorprendido aquella invitación por parte de Ryoga y Ukyo que habían insistido para que los acompañara esa noche. No era que no me llevara con ellos, bueno Ryoga siempre había sido un buen amigo para mí, pero sabía que Ukyo apenas y me soportaba, debía admitir que esa noche estaba mucho más amena conmigo, no entendía la razón y tampoco era que estuviera cariñosa o especial, sino que no era tan rancia como de costumbre.<p>

Estábamos en una mesa algo reducida, la compañía de ambos era agradable, lo único que me incomodaba un poco era la presencia de una vieja amiga de Ukyo a la cual había visto un par de veces cuando visitaba a Ryoga. No recordaba bien el nombre, pues su existencia era tan poco importante para mi que no me había tomado la molestia de reparar en dicho detalle.

No era una mujer bonita, pero tampoco era fea, tenía cierto detalle que la hacía ver un tanto llamativa y que por cierto le facilitaba la conquista de algunos integrantes del sexo masculino. Esa noche para mí iba vestida de una forma un poco desatinada, pues seguramente se había querido lucir, poniéndose un destapado vestido rojo que la hacía verse más bien como una mujer fatal y más si se encontraba en la situación en la que ahora nos encontrábamos.

—¿Quieres beber algo más? —me preguntó Ryoga separándose de Ukyo para inclinarse hacia mi dirección y poderme hablar más claramente, no pude ignorar la mueca de desagrado de Ukyo, no se molestó en disimular ante tal acción y la amiga que no me agradaba del todo se clavó a hablar con ella, seguramente algún comentario de mi persona. Obviamente, no sería nada positivo.

—Gracias Ryoga, pero no creo que sea la mejor idea, no quiero sobrepasarme y ser la protagonista de algún accidente —reí ante la pequeña broma que había hecho, Ryoga me cerró un ojo y regresó a su lugar de origen mientras aquella desagradable mujer se separaba de Ukyo para bailar nuevamente en el aire y sola.

Sinceramente era una situación patética, recordé las veces que había salido con Nabiki, simplemente estaba sola, antes no me molestaba, pero ahora que tenía una (relación) con Ranma me hacía sentirme un tanto extraviada pues envidiaba a Ryoga y Ukyo que si podían disfrutar abiertamente uno del otro, se tomaban de las manos, se besaban fugazmente y se miraban de forma cómplice. Empecé a meditar porque razón había aceptado aquella invitación y no le encontraba pies al asunto, solo a mí se me ocurría tal cosa cuando sabía que me iba a pasar lo que me estaba pasando en ese momento.

—¿Podría bailar con usted? —escuché la voz de un hombre ronco que le hablaba a aquella amiga de Ukyo, que simplemente le sugería a todas las personas de aquel lugar estar desesperada por una cita y como lo sospeché, no esperó dos segundos cuando se clavó en la pista a bailar con aquel desconocido que había traído acompañante, probablemente para invitarme a bailar, pero simplemente giré mi cabeza para no tenerlo que rechazar tan directamente. Los ojos de Ukyo y Ryoga se habían clavado en aquel hombre que se fue derrotado de la mesa observando a su amigo que sí había obtenido una presea.

Ukyo y Ryoga se rieron con ganas al ver mi forma de rechazarlo y yo los acompañe en el chiste.

—Eres cruel, Akane —apuntó Ukyo apretando las manos de Ryoga, sonreí complacida con aquellas palabras, pues le dejaba en claro que no era de la misma clase de mujer que su amiguita.

—Pudiste haber sido un poco más sutil —me señaló Ryoga y me encogí de hombros.

—Yo no lo insinúe nada.

—Puedes bailar tranquila con quien quieras —Ukyo sonrió de una forma que no me gusto, más que una sugerencia era casi una orden disfrazada de engaños, la miré fijamente sin sonreír ni nada y Ryoga notó mi desagrado ante el comentario —Qué por mi parte, Ranma no se enterara.

Aquello simplemente me había sentado como un buen golpe en el estomago, Ryoga se dio cuenta y pareció lamentar los comentarios de su novia, pero ya era tarde lo había escupido.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Ranma en todo esto? —pregunté casi en un ladrido, sabía que hasta las venas de mi garganta se había resaltado, pero me tenía muy sin cuidado.

Ukyo estaba jugando conmigo, no sabía que diablos le había contado Ranma o si hablaba por el juego que habíamos tenido en su casa, pero no era una de mis personas favoritas para que supiera lo que tenía con Ranma en ese momento.

—No te alarmes, lo que pasa es que Ranma es tu concuño, talvez tienes miedo de que le diga algo a tu marido —me restregó las últimas palabras, Ryoga parecía incomodo y ella lo estaba disfrutando, no me intimide y mucho menos iba a dejarla ver que me afectaba lo que acababa de decir, sonreí de forma desinteresada y tomé mi trago que llevaba rato abandonado sobre la mesa.

—No me interesa realmente lo que pueda decir Ranma, no tiene nada que decir puesto que no tengo ningún interés en bailar con nadie de este lugar —parecía tranquila, aunque no lo estaba, pues moría por saltarle encima y castigarla por lo que acababa de decir —, además, Ranma ni siquiera está en este lugar.

—No lo subestimes Akane. Nerima es muy pequeño, luego surge alguna historia que perturbe tu matrimonio… ¿Te molesta si bailamos? —me preguntó tomando la mano de Ryoga, simplemente quería dejarme sola y atormentada, sacudí la cabeza de inmediato con una sonrisa falsa y los miré mientras se levantaban de la mesa, Ryoga no me quitaba la mirada de encima por las valiosas palabras que su novia me estaba tirando adrede.

—De igual forma ya casi me retiro, mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer y si me desvelo más de la cuenta no lograre nada.

—Sí quieres nos das unos minutos y… —noté como Ukyo se acercaba a él y le hacía un berrinche, pues seguramente le enfermaba que Ryoga insistiera en llevarme, estiré mi mano y la coloqué sobre el brazo de Ryoga y sacudí mi cabeza con negativas.

—Tomó un taxi, no te preocupes que les mando un mensaje cuando llegue, además me iré dentro de unos minutos.

Ryoga al final acepto por mis insistencias y las de Ukyo que lo arrastró hasta la pista de baile pues sabía perfectamente que Ryoga odiaba bailar, sentí algo extraño al verlos, no porque quisiera estar con Ranma en dicha situación sino más bien porque no me gustaba que Ukyo manipulara tanto a Ryoga, me la pasaba mucho mejor con él cuando ellos no eran nada. Era impresionante como muchas veces las personas cambiaban al estar en una relación, aún no entendía porque, pero echaba de menos a mi viejo amigo.

—¿Porqué tan sola señorita? —me asaltó aquella voz que tanto me perturbaba y pude sentir su tacto en mi cintura, gesto que me sobresaltó al instante por estar en un lugar tan público en donde me podía reconocer como la esposa de Kuno.

—¡Ranma! —exclamé sorprendida al verlo ahí parado a mi lado, vestido de aquella forma que jamás había visto y que simplemente me dejo pasmada porque no me podía creer que tal belleza existiera.

—Pareces muy sorprendida, ¿qué sucede?

Solo pensaba como podía hablarme con aquella frescura cuando me había sorprendido en aquel lugar público, además vestido de aquella forma que me había impactado de una forma que era casi inexplicable, llevaba un traje negro que lo hacía ver mucho más apuesto de lo que era, porque remarcaba sus bellas facciones y resaltaba sus hermosos y hechizantes ojos —E… Es solo que me dijiste que tenías asuntos…

—Yo tampoco esperaba verte aquí, fue una agradable sorpresa.

Aquello fue algo que me consterno, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí y con quien diablos estaba? Seguramente se dio cuenta de mi pensamiento porque sonrió de forma despreocupada y se acercó un poco más a mí

—Estaba hablando con unos extranjeros, son aquellos de allá —tomó mi mano señalando el lugar y me aparté de inmediato, haciendo que Ranma me mírase de forma extraña, pues no se esperaba aquellas reacciones tan exageradas de mi parte, pero yo tampoco me esperaba esas acciones tan atrevidas cuando había un lugar repleto de personas que podía reconocer a cualquiera de los dos en espacial a mi.

—Disculpa —me dijo recordando lo que muchas veces había hablado y lo que simplemente parecía obvio.

—No tengas cuidado, vine con Ryoga, Ukyo y…

—¡Ranma! —exclamó emocionada la amiga de Ukyo que se arrojó de una forma que me hizo arder a los brazos de Ranma que la recibió con algo de sorpresa, pues no se esperaba aquel gesto tan amistoso de aquella mujer, el hombre que se había acercado a ella para invitarla a bailar la miró de forma extraña y pude ver que se había molestado un poco, yo en su lugar también me molestaría y en este momento estaba que me llevaba el mismo demonio, Ranma se separó de ella y pude ver como Ryoga y Ukyo se acercaban de nuevo.

—Parece que llevaban tiempo sin verse —apuntó Ukyo coqueta, mientras su amiga le respondía con la misma sonrisa y esa fue la última gota que derramó el vaso, sabía quien era esa mujer, pero no quería saber que tenía con Ranma, porque me podía llamar exagerada, santurrona y todo lo que quisieran pero ese comportamiento no era de una simple desconocida.

—Tengo que irme —dije sin dar ninguna explicación ni mirar a nadie, pude sentir como la mano de Ryoga intentaba detenerme, seguramente quería decirme algo pero simplemente no era el momento ni el lugar y yo ni siquiera quería escucharlo.

Casi corrí a la salida, bueno, en realidad no pero caminaba apresuradamente, empujando a todos lo que se atravesaban a mi paso y por fin salí de lugar, sintiendo el aire frío de la calle y buscando con la mirada un taxi disponible que me ayudara escapar, lo encontré en fracción de segundos, pero antes de poder dirigirme a él sentí un fuerte tacto que ya conocía y que no tuve que mirar para saber de quien se trataba, pero si pude romperlo con una fuerte sacudida para ponerme a la defensiva.

—Te llevo —me dijo con un tono de voz seco, lo miré y estaba serio, casi molesto lo cual me enojo mucho más, pues si alguien tenía razones para estarlo definitivamente esa era solo yo.

—Tomare un taxi y no quiero que me discutas —le dije de forma decidida, no iba a dejar que manipulara mi vida de esa forma mucho menos después de lo que había visto, podía estar exagerando, pero tampoco le creía el cuento de que estuviera hablando con unos extranjeros en aquel lugar donde había visto más de una mujer muy similar a la amiga de Ukyo.

—Te vas a las buenas conmigo o a las malas Akane, sabes que no estoy mintiendo.

Aquel comentario no me había gustado para nada, él podía ser mucho más alto y fuerte que yo, inclusive podía ser mucho mejor artista marcial, pero no era nadie para ordenarme que hacer.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses Saotome.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

—¡Yo no! —repliqué molesta y noté como un hombre de seguridad se acercaba a nosotros, queriendo confrontar a Ranma lo cual me lleno de temor pues era mucho más grande y robusto que Ranma.

—¿Sucede algo, señorita? —me preguntó con voz seca, haciendo la situación mucho más incomoda y pude notar como Ranma se molestaba de gran manera, pues apretó los dientes y pude ver como el puño también, lo miraba con molestia y desdeño.

—¿Le parece que necesitamos su ayuda?

Ranma le había hablado con mucha altanería y pude sentir el humor del ambiente, el cual era demasiado pesado, me apresure a hablar —No se preocupe señor, todo esta en orden, el señor ya se iba.

Ranma clavó sus ojos en mi de una forma que pocas veces había visto y generalmente cuando lo había visto, ese gesto no iba dirigido a mi persona sino a Kuno o alguien que no le agradara del todo. —Ahorra problemas, Akane.

—Si usted gusta, la acompaño a tomar su transporte, señorita.

—No se preocupe —me adelanté al ver el gesto molesto de Ranma que ya no iba a esperar nada para golpear al pobre hombre que solo quería ayudarme, además si ocasionaba otro problema físico en Ranma, Kodashi se iba a desquiciar y era lo que menos quería pues de eso dependía la relación que iba a empezar con Ranma, o bueno, que ya prácticamente estaba sobre la mesa.

—No se preocupe —le dije al hombre que me miró, poniéndome atención y reparando en como tomaba el brazo de Ranma de forma tranquila, lo cual denotaba que existía confianza entre nosotros, solo un ciego no se daría cuenta de esto —, es solo un pequeño mal entendido —, no parecía muy convencido del hecho, pero realmente no importaba mucho —¿Nos vamos, mi amor? —le dije con intensiones de que nos escuchara, solo estaba defendiendo la integridad física de aquel hombre que si enfrentaba a Ranma, no iba a salir bien librado, por su parte, Ranma al verme de esa forma comprendió lo que estaba intentando hacer, pero como a él le convenía la situación me siguió el juego, me dio la mano y empezamos a caminar en dirección de su coche, mientras el hombre de seguridad no muy convencido de eso nos fue siguiendo con la mirada, sin tragarse el cuento hasta que llegamos al auto de Ranma que miré con pesar, ahora era su presa.

—Cuidado —me dijo al abrir la puerta de copiloto, di una última mirada a ese hombre para saber si podía escapar, pero fue negativo y subí al auto mientras Ranma cerraba la puerta y se dirigía al lugar del chofer.

¿Qué rayos iba a hacer? Ni si quiera sabía porque había reaccionado así por un simple roce, pero Ranma sabía que de eso se trataba el problema, además que seguramente deducía que no le estaba creyendo acerca de su reunión laboral en una discoteca.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté la ver que tomaba una salida antes de la acostumbrada para llegar a mi casa, lo miré con extrañeza y él sin separar los ojos del pavimento me habló serio.

—Vamos a mi casa.

Simplemente estaba loco, ¿qué rayos pasaba con él? Me miró fugazmente y se dio cuenta de lo abatida que me encontraba, desconcertada incluso por su respuesta. —Qué diablos…

—Dije mi casa —me cortó brusco, casi molesto lo cual me desconcertó un poco —, no es el lugar que comparto con Kodashi.

Con aquello que me dijo no dije nada más, simplemente me quede callada pues sabía que había tensión en el ambiente y que probablemente pelearíamos, no había sucedido nada grave, simplemente yo estaba molesta y desconcertada y Ranma probablemente molesto porque yo tenía dudas. Las luces siguieron avanzando incansables sobre los vidrios del auto, mis ojos se perdían en cada uno de estos reflejos y pude ver como Ranma se introducía en un túnel que conocía bastante bien, supe que el lugar que me decía estaba algo retirado del centro, pues noté que nos alejábamos de las direcciones que frecuentaba.

—Puedes cambiarle, sino te gusta —me dijo Ranma refiriéndose a la música, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que llevábamos música, miré la estación y no le reconocí, le subí un poco y note que era música de ambiente.

—¿Qué tipo te gusta?

Ranma me miró fugazmente y meditó unos segundos, antes de responderme con los ojos fijos en la carretera —Sinceramente no tengo algo definido, creo que depende mucho de mi humor y lo que este.

—A mi me gusta mucho John Meyer.

Ranma me miró y sonrió levemente.

—Es bueno, pero prefiero Kings of lion.

Era acertada su respuesta, un buen grupo para ser sincera, apreté el primer botón y me encontré con música electrónica, lo miré algo sorprendida y el me devolvió una sonrisa nada mas, apreté el segundo y me tope con un sonido que me gustaba mucho, no se trataba de ninguno de los dos mencionados anteriormente, sino más bien era una voz femenina que acompañaba una melodía cálida.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Estoy bien, ¿tú?

—Cene en la reunión, antes de ir a la discoteca.

Mi situación era fácil de comprender, sinceramente no estaba muy convencida de aquello, y él se percató de eso, lo cual inquieto un poco de nuevo el ambiente, que hace unos segundos estaba intentando normalizarse.

—Ahora te enseño la factura.

Su tono era molesto, lo cual me irritó un poco, pues me estaba tratando como si fuera una mujer demasiado celosa, lo era, pero pensaba que aún no se lo había demostrado del todo.

—No hace falta, ya te había dicho que no me tienes que dar explicaciones de lo que haces, es más creo que debería irme a mi casa, no le veo sentido…

—Ya vamos a llegar —me cortó abruptamente, preferí guardar silencio, la verdad no iba a complicar las cosas y sabía que no cabía mi reclamo, debí habérselo dicho cuando me dijo que íbamos a su casa, talvez me hubiera escuchado… No, por favor era Ranma y yo solo le estaba dando vueltas a la idea.

Llegamos a un residencial bastante lujoso, lo cual me sorprendió un poco, pues sinceramente no pensaba que Ranma tuviese la soltura económica para vivir en un lugar como ese, incluso era mucho más bonito que mi fraccionamiento. Había una caseta de seguridad en la entrada, Ranma ni siquiera se detuvo pues me di cuenta que su coche tenía un lector electrónico, en el parabrisas que hizo que se abriera el portón de residentes. Habían varias casas bastantes grandes, no era un departamento como pensaba, sino un complejo residencial.

—Pensé que acababan de llegar a Nerima.

—Así es, compre este lugar a la semana de haber llegado.

—Vaya, me sorprende que Kodashi no me lo haya presumido —le dije en broma, pero al parecer aquel chiste no había sido del agrado de Ranma pues me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Kodashi ni siquiera sabe que compre este lugar, sabe que tengo una casa pero no donde esta.

—No te da miedo que te siga.

—Qué no se te olvide que soy artista marcial.

Aquello me hizo sonreír y llegamos a una casa apartada de las demás, como habían otras, era bastante bonita y de un tamaño promedio, demasiado grande para ser la casa de una sola persona. Era de un estilo moderno, con paredes blancas y marcos oscuros en las ventas y puertas. Se detuvo para abrir el portón blanco que combinaba con la casa y me di cuenta que tenía espacio para dos autos, aunque en el otro estaba vacío.

—Esta bonita tu casa —le dije cuando apago el motor, me miró y no tuvo ninguna reacción en especial, me indicó que bajará y así lo hice, al igual que él, fue hasta una puerta la abrió y pase por ella, notando que la casa estaba prácticamente vacía.

—Solo la cocina y la planta alta están amuebladas decentemente —me dijo al ver mi cara de desconcierto, antes de responderle escuché un ladrido familiar que me hizo sonreír.

—¡Golgo!

—Sube, sino no se va a callar y no quiero tener problemas con los vecinos —me dijo señalándome la escalera, que estaba a un costado de la entrada, separada por unos metros de la puerta principal, dude por un momento, pero lo hice, notando que Ranma se dirigía a la terraza para tranquilizar a su perro.

La planta superior estaba alfombrada, había un sillón bastante largo y amplio y una pantalla plana de plasma, bastante bonita a decir verdad, habían tres puertas a una distancia prudente y escuché como Ranma subía las escaleras, temblé, ya íbamos a hablar, y sinceramente no sabía que decirle.

—¿Todo esta bien con Golgo? —le pregunté, queriendo evadir el tema por unos minutos más, Ranma me miró de una forma que no pude definir bien y se acercó sin dejarme de mirar y me vi asaltada por un beso inesperado, que me hizo desfallecer al sentir su hambre, me separe de él y noté que había de nuevo tensión en el ambiente.

—Lo siento, necesitaba hacerlo.

—Ranma…

Nuevamente me asaltó con otro beso el cual respondí, pues yo también tenía hambre de él, aunque tuviese muchas dudas y no me quedara tan en claro todo lo que estaba pasando, incluso no creía el cuento de la discoteca necesitaba sentirlo de nuevo, su lengua cálida dentro de mi boca, sus manos sobre mi cintura y acariciando toda mi espalda, definitivamente había tensión, pero la tensión sexual estaba incluida en la escena.

—Es impresionante la falta que me haces —me dijo en un beso y lo abrace, tenía los ojos completamente cerrados y solo sentí como me estrechaba en sus brazos, sus manos eran ágiles y apretaban con delicadeza y deseo mi cintura —, estás preciosa esta noche, no tengo palabras.

Disfruté sus halagos, y nos seguimos besando, la verdad aquella mujer ya no me importaba, Ranma estaba aquí conmigo, no con ella y no había demorado ni un minuto en salir del lugar, aproveché el momento y como decía Nabiki me estaba dejando llevar.

—Te ves muy guapo hoy —le dije, mirándolo tierna, sonriéndole, y notando la forma en que sus hermosos ojos brillaban, me beso de nuevo, caminando conmigo, no sabía adonde me llevaba y abrió una puerta, la luz estaba apagada y cuando Ranma la encendió me di cuenta que era su recamara, lo cual hizo latir mi corazón a mil, no podía caer, eso era lógico, pero no podía despegarme de él, quería separarme, pero simplemente mi cuerpo no estaba reaccionando.

—Golgo está inquieto —me dijo de repente, escuchando al igual que yo los ladridos impacientes del animal, pensé que eso lo detendría y me dio tiempo de pensar, pero no demasiado cuando note su peso sobre el mío y una suave presión en mi espalada… ¡Estaba en su cama! ¡Ya estaba en su cama! Definitivamente Ranma era un seductor innato, pensé en alejarme pero algo me hizo suspirar de una forma extraña, sentí algo tenso, duro a la altura de mi ingle, miré abajo y noté un leve bulto debajo de sus pantalones, obviamente sabía de que se trataba y aún así no quise apartarme.

—Ran… —una de sus manos rozo mi pierna derecha, dejándome callada, definitivamente ese vestido negro que llevaba no había sido para nada una buena opción, lo miré fijamente y noté como estaba concentrado, pero su mirada me daba seguridad, tenía que ser fuerte, pero no lograda reaccionar.

—Eres deliciosa, Akane —me dijo y noté la posición en la que estaba, lo cual me altero, pues él estaba entre mis piernas, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de cuando paso aquello. Sentí su sexo sobre el mío, aquel contacto había sido el más intimo de todos los que había tenido con él y mi espalda se arqueó inconscientemente, y Ranma sintió en su pecho mis pezones despiertos, endurecidos como su sexo y aquello lo volvió loco, se lanzo a besarme de nuevo, mientras tomaba mis senos sin restricciones y los apretaba con pasión, lo cual me hizo lanzar un gemido involuntario, calle los próximos besándolo intensamente, yo también estaba fuera de control, sentía la excitación de mi cuerpo como nunca lo había sentido antes, ese hombre definitivamente acababa conmigo y amaba su pasión, no me había demostrado nada aún y ya me estaba dejando loca, estaba segura de que mi ropa interior ya estaba completamente húmeda.

—Ranma, espera —le dije entre un gemido al sentir como por encima de mi ropa mordía levemente un pezón, también fue una mala idea ponerme un brassier tan delgado y casi transparente que me dejaba al descubierto —ve… venimos a hablar…

—No seas mala, no te detengas —me dijo extasiado, besándome de nuevo, intentando hacerme soltar la rienda, pero tenía que ser fuerte, él no podía darse cuenta aún de mi situación y debíamos aclarar ciertos puntos, un nuevo roce en mi intimidad me hizo abrazarlo con mis piernas, hecho que me sorprendió y Ranma aprovechó la acción para meterme mano bajo el vestido, tomando mi tanga con el objetivo de bajarla y noté la expresión de satisfacción al identificar la prenda que llevaba.

—Me vas a matar —su voz estaba ronca, y notaba la forma tan exagerada con la que había crecido su intimidad, baje mis manos a las de él y lo miré fijamente.

—No venimos a esto —jadié, me costaba esto, aunque no me lo crean, era impresionante la forma en que mi cuerpo y mi mente deseaban este momento, pero aún no tenía las bases claras, no me podía entregar a un hombre que como yo estaba casado, que tenía una vida falsa, porque aunque no mintiera tanto como yo, sabía que su vida no era completamente honesta con los demás. Ranma me miró algo desconcertado, era obvio por la forma en que me estaba comportando, pero lo menos que quería era arruinar esta relación desde ahora.

—¿No lo quieres? —me preguntó bastante confiado, mirándome fijamente, sabiendo que solo así no iba a lograr mentirle.

Era demasiado difícil no rendirse ante aquel hombre que probablemente poseía todas las cualidades que una mujer podía pedir, pero tenía que ser fuerte, pues apenas y conocía un 10% de terreno que estaba pisando y no quería llevarme un mal trago.

Lo bese despacio, sintiendo su calida respiración cerca de mi rostro, me aleje de él y pude ver como Ranma se perdía en mi mirada —No ahora, no así.

Ranma pareció más confundido que antes, sin decir nada se quito de encima mío, intentando entender la situación que sinceramente yo tampoco comprendía.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que creas en mi? Para que no creas que estoy de paso.

Me quede callada, sinceramente no lo sabía, habíamos hablado de eso anteriormente y realmente estaba abatida, Ranma pareció comprender lo que estaba pensando y habló de nuevo.

—Estaba con esas personas en un restaurante cerca del centro, si lo notaste todos eran hombres, más o menos de unos treinta años, querían buscar mujeres, divertirse un rato, los lleve ahí…

—No estabas sorprendido de verme, como yo a ti —lo interrumpí sentándome a su lado en el borde de la cama, Ranma me miró sin reparó, suspirando pesadamente para después ponerse en pie y deshacerse de ese saco que tenía encima, hizo una mueca y deduje que estaba feliz por eliminar aquella pesada vestimenta.

—Por la tarde me habías dicho que querías ver películas, que estabas aburrida. Como no pude salir contigo le dije a Ryoga que te llamara para hacer algo con Ukyo…

Esa noticia ciertamente me había extrañado y por más extraño que pareciera era algo tierna, lo miré sorprendida y Ranma notó mi reacción, por eso se apresuro a hablar. —Esa chica que iba con ellos no tenía idea que la iban a invitar, lo menos que quería era que pasaras un mal rato…

—¿Porqué lo hiciste?

—Estabas aburrida, sabía que si esos tipos encontraban alguna compañía podríamos, estar juntos no sé. Quería verte Akane

Era imposible que aquello no me agradara, me sentía feliz de tener a alguien como Ranma a mi lado, tan detallista, tan analista, pero al mismo tiempo me daba miedo, se podía comprender mi situación, estaba casada con Kuno, un hombre egoísta y egocéntrico, que lo único que le importaba era su bien estar, fugazmente había tenido relaciones clandestinas sin llegar a nada en concreto con un patrón similar al de Kuno, aunque Ranma se notaba posesivo y temperamental me gustaba, me hacía sentir protegida y querida.

—Ayúdame a creerte con acciones Ranma, no con palabras, hazme entender que no estas de paso en mi vida —le dije, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Ranma pareció interesado en lo que acababa de decirle, se acercó a mi con una ligera sonrisa, se sentó a mi lado y yo toque sus manos, admirando la calidez de su piel.

Me besó despacio, como pocas veces había hecho y al separarse de mi le toque la mejilla, sintiendo la leve asperaza de su barba

—¿Te dirán algo si te quedas a dormir?

Aquello sin duda me dejo sin habla, le estaba pidiendo que me demostrara algo en concreto y no me estaba gustando su invitación, pero Ranma lo notó y se apresuró a aclarar.

—Mi reto es que duermas en mi cama, y confíes en que no te voy a tocar ni un pelo.

Sin duda esa propuesta era completamente arriesgada, me sonrió de forma retadora y yo le devolví la misma mueca.

—No está mi papá, así que no hay ningún problema, pero, ¿sí me tocas un pelo yo que gano?

—Lo que quieras.

—Un combate de estilo libre, sin tener ninguna consideración por ser mujer.

Ranma pareció dudar, incluso me miró algo desconcertado, no entendiendo porque yo moría por pelear contra él, antes de que pudiese decir algo más hable de nuevo.

—Es justo. Además ayudaría demasiado con mi entrenamiento. ¿O estás tan seguro que no te vas a resistir?

Eso le había dolido, sabía que picarle el orgullo a un hombre como Ranma siempre funcionaba a la perfección, y no me equivoque —Trato —concretó, se levantó de su cama y fue hasta su closet, al abrirlo me di cuenta que estaba completamente vacío, tenía escasas prendas ahí y tomó una camisa larga y unos boxers que me encantaron, los arrojo a donde estaba y sin mirarme salió de la habitación diciendo que me los pusiera para estar cómoda. Definitivamente era una oportunidad que no iba a perder, luchar con Ranma era lo único que quería, como no habíamos llegado a tener cláusulas en nuestro trato, todo se valía de mi parte, sonreí con malicia, pues no iba a perder, aunque eso era jugar con fuego lo iba a hacer.

* * *

><p>NTA: Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lo sé... Me pueden matar ! Yo también me odie al dejarlo así! Pero les prometo que si seguirá poniendo mejor! Muchas gracias nuevamente a toda (o) s que siguen la historia, espero que siga siendo de su agrado y claro, que sigan disfrutando de los personas y como se van dando las cosas! Muchas gracias por sus diversos comentarios aquí y en mi correo, la verdad es muy grato saber que la historia les esta gustando!<p>

**AkaneKagome** Yo sabía! Sabía que no podías avandonarme sin una buena razón! Pero dime! ¿Qué historia es, la publicaste ya? Porque tengo alerta tuya y de tus historias, pero no he recibido nada tan maravilloso en mi correo aún! Exijo leer! La verdad te deseo mucha suerte e inspiración, sabes bien que aquí estaré leyéndote siempre! Muchas saludos y a tu musa también! Gracias por seguir la historia!

**MaRce kid **Amiga no te enojes con Ranma! Ya sabes que cuando se enamora no es el mejor demostrando abiertamente sus sentimientos! Además Akane tampoco se la pone tan fácil, me matan de risa tus comentarios! No te preocupes por adivinar, después irá saliendo a la luz la vida de Ranma, y sí, yo también quiero a un hombre como Ranma! En serio =D

**Nora**, Espero que este acercamiento que están teniendo te guste! Y claro que sigas leyendo la historia! Muchos saludos amiga!

**Mishiga Akuy,** Jajajajaja siii ! Kuno es un maniatico, yo tampoco lo soporto mucho... Pero se colo en la historia ajaja ahí vamos a ver como lo vamos sacando =)! espero que te siga gustando la historia y muchas gracias por leerla!

**Diana Tendo**, Amiga no te preocupes por no dejarme respuesta =) si la extrañe pero se agradece que sigas la historia! Sé que me debes odiar por dejar aquí el capi, pero te prometo que las cosas se van poniendo bonitas, además mi querida amiga, estás en lo cierto, a mi también se me hace que Ranma esta más enamorado de Akane... Que ya ni puede disimular! Los asuntos a decir verdad no eran tan importantes, o al menos no se comparan con los asuntos que tiene con Akane, te espero en el siguiente capi y espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado!

**Susyakane, **Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo y apoyando! Sabes que eso es muy importante para mí! Y claro que sé que eres una fan de la historia! Espero que te siga gustando la evolución y claro, te espero en el próximo capi amiga, saludos!

**Launica62, **Espero que la historia te siga gustando, amiga, muchos saludos!

**The Pam,** Muchas gracias guapa, para mi es todo un honor que te guste la historia y claro que la sigas! Tienes razón, he trabajado con mucho altibajo sentimental, pero prometo que pararé en un momento para darle paz a estos dos! No me imagino lo que deben sentir cada uno ! Espero que te siga gustando la historia y te espero en el próximo capi!

A todas las demás chica (o) s que me leen, espero que les este gustando ! Recomienden la historia! jajaja ! Un beso y se cuidan ! Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo

**AnaIz16**

_***If u can dream it u can do it. Walt Disney***_


	18. Capitulo17:Simplemente tengo ganas de ti

Decisiones Apresuradas

Capitulo 17

Simplemente, tengo ganas de ti

Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta. - Sam Keen

* * *

><p>Sentía el calor de Ranma a mi lado, me costaba demasiado trabajo dormir, si alguien me hubiese dicho hace algunas semanas que iba a estar en una situación como esta simplemente me hubiera reído sin control, definitivamente aquella prueba era de fuego para los dos, y ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder. Sabía que Ranma estaba igual que yo, no había nada en la habitación mas que la cama, la alfombra y un gran espacio que podría decorarse con un sin fin de cosas. Tenía que buscar la forma de acercarme a Ranma, tentarlo para que perdiera y así estuviera obligado a tener un combate conmigo, como el que quería, pero me estaba dando la espalda cuando me giré levemente, estuve meditando cual sería la mejor forma para no verme tan desesperada y mientras pensaba me perdí en su hermosa trenza, definitivamente hasta el cabello lo tenía precioso.<p>

—¿No puedes dormir ó estás tramando algo?

Me reí al escuchar a Ranma y se giró para verme la cara, sonreí y el tuvo la misma reacción, claro menos pronunciada que yo.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba despierta?

Rió y podía ver sus brillantes ojos en la oscuridad, se asemejaban demasiado a los de un gato travieso —Tu respiración nerviosa se escucha por toda la casa, es imposible dormir si respiras así y más que dejes dormir.

—No estoy respirando tan fuerte —me quejé sin molestarme, Ranma me devolvió una sonrisa irónica —Tú tampoco puedes dormir, ¿verdad?

Aquello empezaba a ser mi ataque hacía él, como tenía pensando tenía que tentarlo, incitarlo a pecar, que me tocara o provocar alguna situación que lo comprometiera conmigo a cumplir su palabra de luchar contra mi, al parecer Ranma noto mis planes, pues me estaba mirando de una forma un tanto desconfiada, acto que era completamente ajeno al Ranma que yo conocía.

—De hecho ya me estaba quedando dormido pero como te dije —habló un poco más pausado, mientras se incorporaba en su cama, sentándose con la espalda recta, mientras yo apoyaba mi peso en mi codo derecho sin perderme detalle de su perfecto cuerpo. Tan solo tenía una camisa blanca que dejaba a la imaginación su perfecto torso, no había mucho que imaginar realmente, pues sus músculos resaltaban por lo bajo de la camiseta.

—¿Por qué tienes tan pocos muebles?

Ranma sonrió despreocupado y encendió una luz que estaba en una pobre mesilla al lado de la cama, realmente no entendía el hecho de su departamento. —No llevo mucho tiempo aquí.

—¿Compraste el lugar o solo lo estas rentando?

Ranma pareció algo extraño, incluso me pareció esquivo al escucharme decir eso, talvez no había tenido el tacto o no había tenido la forma correcta de comunicarme, pero no entendía muchas cosas, probablemente como siempre estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso con agua, pero no lograba comprender como tenía aquella propiedad, si fuera un don Juan como esporádicamente seguía pensando, tendría ese departamento despampanante, lleno de lujos que lograra impresionar a todas las mujeres que llevara a ese lugar, idea que me hizo sentir celosa, por más extraño que parezca.

—La verdad, llevo poco tiempo aquí, apenas llevamos 3 meses en Nerima —al escuchar el lapso de tiempo del que estaba hablando, me di cuenta que definitivamente había pasado demasiado tiempo, Ranma pareció captar lo mismo, pues compartimos una sonrisa confidente. Un ruido ajeno al ambiente me sobresalto demasiado, fue un golpe seco, como si hubiesen tirado pesadas latas sobre el pavimento, varios perros del lugar ladraron y sin quererlo me arrojé a los brazos de Ranma, casi saltándole encima, lo cual lo tomó desprevenido pues seguramente no se esperaba dicha acción.

Era obvio que yo no era una artista marcial del nivel de Ranma, pero sin duda había sentido su cuerpo tenso al tener contacto con el mío, como el estaba sentado yo después del evento, estaba prácticamente sobre él, abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas y sentí la mano de Ranma en mi espalda, como si quisiera darme consuelo.

—Es un maldito gato que anda por ahí haciendo desastres.

Me aleje de inmediato, aunque no era favorable para mi plan, pero tampoco quería parecer tramposa o medio fácil, tendría que buscar otra forma, pero definitivamente con tener aquella luz encendida Ranma había puesto de nuevo sus ojos sobre mi cuerpo. No me molestaba realmente, más bien, cuando notaba aquella mirada que me mataba me hacía llegar a un punto de excitación que podría compararse con la locura en mi caso, no es que fuéramos sexo maniáticos ni nada, talvez muy en el fondo todas las personas tenemos algo de eso, pero Ranma era hombre, inclusive tenía una idea errónea de mí, pensaba que era una niña caprichosa que me revolcaba con cualquiera, no me lo decía pero yo lo sabía. Ranma tenía la idea de que yo engañaba a Kuno como si se tratase de un juego extraño para mí, incluso pensaba que lo quería, me había puesto varias veces a prueba con Ryoga, especialmente en la discoteca, además de que constantemente había estado vigilándome y controlándome, no directamente, pero si con intenciones.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—Te acompaño —le dije y me levante de la cama antes que él, era cierto que no me iba aprovechar de lo anterior para acercarme a él y que yo sabía pocas cosas de seducción, pero perfectamente podía intentarlo, había visto varias películas donde la protagonista lograba atrapar al tipo con una sola mirada, podía intentar caminar de forma provocativa o algo que me ayudara a alcanzar mi objetivo.

Llegamos hasta la cocina y realmente me impresione, Ranma pareció notarlo, estaba prácticamente vacía, solo tenía un contendor de agua y vasos en una mesa que parecía de la edad de la piedra.

—¿Incomoda? Sé que no sé parece a los lujos que te da tu marido…

Aquello no me había agradado, me lo había dicho en un tono molesto, incluso me estaba mirando con el ceño algo fruncido, cosa que me sorprendió pues yo no estaba diciendo nada sobre el asunto, solo que no entendía muchas cosas.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Sé que no cuento con los lujos a los que estás acostumbrada… —me dijo y mi mundo se vino abajo, ¿qué había pasado? En menos de dos segundos habíamos roto el ambiente que había entre nosotros

—Eso a mi no me importa en lo absoluto —lo corté bastante molesta, me había indignado ese comentario, escuchamos ambos un ladrido de Golgo y Ranma se irritó, el perro se ponía nervioso cuando teníamos alguna discusión, no estábamos teniéndola, aún, pero los tonos de voces de ambos daban a imaginar lo que iba a suceder.

—No me vengas con eso Akane —rió de una forma que no me gusto —, yo sé muy bien la vida que te da Kuno, sé que estás incomoda por estar en un lugar que esta tan pobremente equipado…

—¡No sabes de que estás hablando! —le grité. El momento lo ameritaba, Ranma me miró fijamente y yo apreté el puño con fuerza molesta, definitivamente era un hombre imposible. —Ya sé la idea que tienes sobre mí, y quiero decirte algo imbecil —le dije sorprendiéndome de mis misma por insultarlo con tanta facilidad, inclusive Ranma pareció extrañado —. Te estás equivocando.

—¿Qué imagen crees que tengo de ti? Tú tampoco tienes ninguna idea.

—De una mujer que engaña, que miente…

Ranma se cruzó de brazos y sentí algo extraño en mi pecho que no me gusto para nada y que antes no había experimentado.

—¿Acaso no es lo que haces?

Aquella pregunta fue como una apuñalada, sentí como si una corriente eléctrica me hubiese pegado en el pecho, un latigazo invisible me hizo elevar mi mano para colocarla sobre mi pecho.

—No sé que hago aquí, esto es una estupidez, una perdida de tiempo —maldije, le di la espalda a Ranma y empecé a caminar hacia la habitación, por muy tarde que fuese tenía que salir de esa casa, no iba a permitir que ese hombre me insultara más, lo triste era que eso no era el gran problema que me estaba afectando, sino el hecho de que él pensara de mi de esa forma, lo entendía de cierta forma, pues era lo que le había enseñado, pero antes de poder hacer algo me vi atrapada en sus grandes brazos que me cerraron el paso, luche por soltarme de él, pero era imposible, yo era diminuta a comparación de su perfecto cuerpo.

—No te critico, te entiendo —me dijo con dificultad pues seguía intentando detenerme, por yo luchaba sin cansancio, si no me podía librar por lo menos le iba a dar una lucha. —Mi vida también lo es…

—¡Qué me sueltes! —le grité y lo hizo porque el sonido de mi celular interrumpió la pequeña pelea, salí corriendo y llegue a la recamara, Ranma me seguía los pasos pero no se me acerco, miré la pantalla de mi celular y me erice al ver que se trataba de Kuno. Eran las 2:16 AM, me sorprendía, él no era un tipo que se desvelara, es más, era bastante estricto con sus horarios, Ranma sabía que algo no andaba bien y antes de preguntarme yo le confesé quien era.

—Es Kuno.

—¿Tú hermana le abra dicho que no estás en tu casa?

—Nunca, Kasumi no se da cuenta jamás si estoy o no, y Nabiki jamás me traicionaría.

—¿Le constaste lo de Ryoga y el plan de esta noche?

—No, Kuno sale de viaje en unas horas… —realmente no tenía que darle ninguna explicación, tomé la llamada antes de que se cortara e intente hacer mi voz lo más somnolienta posible, hasta Ranma se impacto por la forma tan natural que me salió mi pobre actuación.

—_¿Te desperté mi vida?_

Era una pregunta estúpida, muy común en él —¿Todo en orden?

Ranma tenía sus ojos clavados en mi, estaba el ambiente demasiado tenso, muchos más tenso que antes y que nunca —_Kodashi me llamo, está histérica._

Esto era lo único que me faltaba, que después de lo que estaba pasando con Ranma le sumara una desgracia más, lo primero que se me cruzo por la mente es que se había cortado las venas o arrojado de algún cielo raso.

—¿Qué sucede con ella?

—_Mi amor, yo sé que no debería contarte este tipo de cosas, solo que estoy inquieto, ya sabes como es ella de loca..._

—¿Pero es seguro que él la esta engañando?

Era estúpido pretender que Ranma no supiera lo que estaba pasando, pareció cansado, solo sacudió su cabeza con negativas, y me dio la espalda para caminar hasta la ventana que había en la recamara.

—_Sí, Kodashi ya empezó a buscar de quien se trata, y la va a encontrar, siempre lo hace_ —trague fuerte, definitivamente estaba jugando con fuego, —_ya sabes que no se puede hacer nada con el mal nacido de Ranma, Kodashi tiene miedo, según ella la situación esta muy grave._

—¿Grave?

Ranma me miró cuando pronuncia aquellas palabras, su semblante cambio, estaba mucho más molesto que antes —_Al parecer, me dijo mi hermana que Ranma esta muy cambiado, que no es el mismo._

—No entiendo, Kuno…

—Q_ué esta mujer lo está cambiando por completo, dice que ni siquiera lo reconoce._

Sentí un retortijón en mi estomago, ¿qué juego cruel del destino era aquello? Acaso Kuno era quien iba a lograr aclarar o confundir mis sentimientos, pensamientos y emociones en aquel momento.

—¿Te contó porque dice eso?

—_Que se preocupa más por su físico, que esta pendiente de su teléfono todo el día, hasta me dijo que el bastardo se ve feliz, discutieron y se lo dijo, le confirmo que la engañaba con alguien. Tengo que contarte bien preciosa, ¿crees que podemos ir a desayunar o algo antes de irme de viaje?_

—Que sea cerca del aeropuerto, así no te atrasas, nos vemos ahí y ya no tienes que desviarte. A las 8:30, perfecto, buenas noches Kuno.

Terminé la llamada, Ranma suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Intento matarse?

—Ranma… ¿Porqué le dijiste a Kodashi que tenías una amante?

—Tú esposo es peor que una vieja de pueblo.

—Ranma, toma en serio las cosas…

—Tú eres la que las tiene que tomar en serio, Akane… Yo estoy arriesgando muchas cosas por esto, no me refiero a un matrimonio feliz y exitoso como tú extrañamente piensas que tengo con Kodashi.

—Claro que no pero…

—Tú eres la que me das y me quitas sin ninguna explicación. Akane me confundes, te comportas de una forma que no entiendo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me haces sentir que soy importante para ti, cuando me comporto como tal me pateas como un perro.

—¡Claro que no Ranma!

—Dime que piensas de mi, ¿Qué soy un bastardo como dice Kuno? ¿Qué ando con la primera mujer que me pase por el frente?

Aquello era complicado, pues esas dos cosas las creía de cierta forma, Kuno siempre se había referido a él de esa forma, por mi silencio Ranma elevó sus ojos cansando, lo miré fijamente y topamos las miradas.

—Talvez soy un bastardo, sin sentimientos en algunas cosas, pero créeme que no soy una mala persona. He engañado a Kodashi varias veces, es cierto, pero no es con la primer mujer que se me cruce por el camino.

—Es que Kuno me ha dicho…

—¡Lo mismo que Kodashi me ha dicho de ti! Que eres una mujer interesada, mentirosa, trepadora entre otros insultos baratos que yo no creo, a diferencia de ti y que no se hable de tu marido, que no tiene ni la decencia ni el respeto que cualquier mujer se merece —dijo con algo de dolor, incluso me sentí mal, me había sorprendido su confesión.

—¿De que hablas?

—Yo no soy un chismoso como Kuno, Akane, solo te digo que uno no debe de creer todo lo que le dicen, sino más bien conocer y probar para poder hablar y sacar conclusiones del asunto.

—¿Qué ha dicho Kuno, a que te refieres? —Ranma sacudió la cabeza, pero me acerque a él tomándolo del brazo, era cierto que Kuno y yo no teníamos una relación de casados ejemplar, pero no me cabía ninguna duda de que él era un hombre integro y pulcro. —Ranma por favor…

—Kuno es un cerdo, cuenta la forma en que te hace suya —estaba bastante serio, aquello sin duda fue una gran sorpresa que no me esperaba, que estupidez era aquella, mi garganta se seco y Ranma notó lo que aquella noticia estaba causando con mis emociones y pude ver como se lamentaba por habérmelo dicho, pero antes de que sucediera algo más hable.

—¿Te lo ha contado a ti?

—Por un negocio de Kodashi tuve que tener tratos con él y sus clientes, al parecer ese es uno de los temas que se hablan… No lo hago con el afán de complicar las cosas ni como un poco hombre, solo te lo digo para que aprendas que debes de ser menos prejuiciosa.

—¿Hace cuando te lo dijo?

—Akane no tiene caso…

—Dime.

—Hará unos 9, 11 meses algo así, fue antes si quiera de vernos aquí en Nerima.

Sentí como una rabia interna llenaba mi cuerpo, como me carcomían unas ganas de matar a alguien, siempre había dicho que sentía hasta lastima por la forma en que trataba a Kuno, jamás habíamos tenido un roce, es más cuando alguna vez pasaba algo cercano a un roce era forzado por su parte, con Ranma era con el único hombre con el que había llegado tan lejos, era patético lo sé, más en mi situación pero esta era mi vida…

—¿Akane?

—Te quiero Ranma —le dije de improviso, cambiando el rumbo de las cosas, dándole un punto de giro a la historia, Ranma me miró algo sorprendiendo por el cambio y sonreí levemente.

—Tengo miedo, eres… Eres algo tan positivo en mi vida que me cuesta creer que sea cierto… Lo siento pero es así, dame tiempo —le dije al fin, Ranma se dejó llevar por mis caricias, que tenían doble objetivo, el primero era sentirlo, y la segunda ganar nuestra apuesta, Ranma probablemente lo había olvidado, pues estaba disfrutando del momento y respondía a mis caricias.

—Tomate todo el tiempo que quieras, todo el que necesites.

Sus manos ya estaban en mi cintura, me acerque más, cortando la poca distancia que había y los labios de Ranma atraparon los míos, fue un momento dulce, suave y agradable para mi, seguíamos besándonos, y nos separamos sin dejar de vernos sonreí con más grandeza y Ranma captó el asunto.

—Maldición, Akane eres una tramposa —me acuso, me alejé de él y corrí a la cama celebrando mi victoria.

—La pelea será pasado mañana, así dejare que te prepares, maestro.

Ranma no le quedaba más que resignarse a su derrota, sonreí de nuevo y él se acostó en la cama, a diferencia de la primera vez que nos habíamos acostado yo le estaba dando la espalda y sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura, mi espalda chocaba con su torso.

—De igual forma ya perdí.

Reímos por su comentario, abrace sus fuertes brazos y sentí como depositaba un dulce beso en mi cuello, causándome mil sensaciones agradables.

—Buenas noches, Kane.

—Buenas noches, guapo —le dije y mis sueños fueron los mejores que jamás pude haber tenido, su tacto era único y me hacía sentir protegida de cualquier problema.

* * *

><p>Definitivamente tengo que confesar que Ranma logra ponerme demasiado cursi, al despertar pude ver la cama vacía, y mi cuerpo perfectamente cubierto por las sabanas, intente escuchar algún ruido, pero no fue así, no había una pista real de donde podría estar Ranma. Me levante de la cama y pude ver mi ropa perfectamente acomodada a un lado de la cama, me hizo sonreír, hasta para eso se había tomado el tiempo, camine hasta la puerta del baño, el único cuarto en ese departamento que estaba perfectamente equipado, de igual forma, se podía hacer un poco más elegante, agradable y acogedor y me di cuenta que Ranma ya se había duchado, había una nota pegada en el espejo, que decía (Fui por el desayuno), me maldije, corrí hacía la remara y me percaté que eran las 11 de la mañana, busque en llamadas perdidas y me di cuenta que tenía dos de Kuno me aterre, se iba a dar cuenta, yo siempre llegaba puntual a mis citas con él y con cualquier otra persona, definitivamente se iba a dar cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, sin pensarlo dos veces le marque, pero me salía el buzón de voz, lo que me indicaba que ya tenía pagado el celular, probablemente ya estaba en el avión. Me cambie de forma apresuradamente y baje las escaleras corriendo, noté que Golgo no estaba, pues no había ladrado ni nada y cuando abrí la puerta me vi envestida por un gran peso que me hizo caer dolorosamente sobre el suelo y después un lengüetazo en la cara.<p>

—Back off, Golgo —ordenó Ranma y el perro obedeció de inmediato para después ser elevada por Ranma a la realidad, lo miré asustada y él se percato de eso.

—No llegue a mi cita con Kuno, ¡Se va a dar cuenta!

—Respira, tranquila —me dijo metiéndome a su departamento, Ranma me sintió temblar por los nervios que estaba teniendo en ese momento, —Nabiki llamo, dijo que Kuno te lo cancelo porque algo se le atravesó, te iba a despertar, pero la verdad no valía la pena, así que mejor te deje dormir tranquila.

Respire aliviada, por lo menos había sido eso, seguro Nabiki le había inventado algo, y Kuno lo había creído porque él sabía como me ponía si llegaba a desvelarme, y según en su mente él había sido el causante de ese evento.

—¿Qué trajiste?

—Vamos afuera, ahí si tenemos mesa —bromeó y lo seguí, por lo menos por ahora no iba a dejar que ni Kuno ni Kodashi indirectamente me metieran ideas nefastas en la cabeza.

* * *

><p>NTA: Hola! Bueno, aquí les dejo otro cap! Deben aceptar que voy con muy buen ritmo! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que disfruten de como se va tornando la historia, y sí también detesto a los Tatewaqui ! Ojala sigan la historia y nos veremos en el otro capitulo! Muchos saludos amiga (o) s!<p>

**AkaneKagome** Amiga querida perdón! Nunca he querido que sea una muerte lenta jaja pero quiero trabajar la relación de Ranma y Akane un poco más, prometo que la acción se acerca, y claro que la casa de Ranma será de mucha ayuda jajaja no sabes todo lo que me he imaginado ! Ya mismo leeré tu capi! No me lo puedo creer! =D estoy demasiado emocionada ! No había tenido tiempo de entrar, pero ya ahora mismo me lanzo a leer ese capi que sé que estará increíble ! Saludos amiga guapa, nos estamos leyendo!

**MaRce kid **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo amiga! Y yo creo que tu ya sabías que Ranma iba a caer ! Te prometo que las cosas se van a poner bastante interesantes, y bueno una meta de Akane se cumplió, creo que es una muestra de que él es verdaderamente adorable y que ya se enamoro jajajaja, muchas saludos amiga, espero que te siga gustando la historia !

**Nora**, Perdón! Jamás he querido hacerte sufrir! Jajajaja y te juro que se acerca la escena hot! No en el próximo, pero ya casi lo prometo, solo quiero que la relación de ellos madure un poco más! Espero que te vaya gustando como avanza la historia! Nos vemos en el siguiente cap guapa!

**Mishiga Akuy,** Muchos saludos amiga! Ojalá te siga gustado la historia !

**Diana Tendo**, Te he dicho que me encantan tus mensajes? Muchas gracias, en serio jajaja que me digas que te has imaginado a Ranma me hace muy feliz! Yo también envidio a Akane demasiado! Yo quiero uno así! Pero no te preocupes que ya no le falta nada a Akane para caer, yo creo que teniendo a alguien así a nadie le costaría mucho! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que siga siendo de tu agrado la historia! Muchas saludos guapa!

**Susyakane, **Muchas gracias guapa! No tarde mucho ! Espero que te siga gustando la historia y te prometo que se pondrá más interesante!

**Launica62, **Ojala la historia siga siendo de tu agrado ! Saludos!

**The Pam,** Jajajaja si amiga yo sé, yo también quiero la suerte de Akane, pero tranquila que la acción ya viene, he querido trabajar un poco más la relación de Akane y Ranma, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y que te siga gustando la historia! Muchos saludos!

A todas las demás chica (o) s que me leen, espero que les este gustando ! Recomienden la historia! jajaja ! Un beso y se cuidan ! Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo

**AnaIz16**

_***If u can dream it u can do it. Walt Disney***_


	19. Capitulo 18: ¿Cómo decirte que te amo?

Decisiones Apresuradas

Capitulo 18

¿Cómo decirte que te amo?

Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado.. - William Shakespeare

* * *

><p>La pelea con Ranma estaba de lo más intensa, por lo menos me alegraba que había cumplido con su palabra de pelear como debía ser, al principio me había molestado, pues se comportaba de la misma forma que siempre en los entrenamientos, esquivaba mis golpes, no me atacaba, pero después de recordarle su promesa no tuvo más remedio que tomar una posición adecuada y contra atacar, obviamente no me golpeaba con fuerza, incluso intentaba no hacerlo, pero por lo menos me estaba atacando, me hacía pensar en mis movimientos, en los golpes que podía proporcionarle y me llenaba de adrenalina saber que por fin estaba teniendo una pelea como hace muchos años no la tenía.<p>

Sentí mi cuerpo algo cansado, pesado y perezoso, mis movimientos ya no eran tan ágiles como al principio y podía notar que Ranma seguía como si nada, la verdad yo no era tan mala artista marcial, tenía persistencia, determinación y sobre todo fuerza, por esta razón no me imaginaba a Ranma en una pelea de verdad, moría por verlo, pero los combates de estilo libre todavía no empezaban, entonces no había ninguna oportunidad en donde pudiese apreciar su forma de luchar en su plena expresión, me distraje por un segundo y apenas pude esquivar un golpe de Ranma que iba certero a mi cara. Realmente me sorprendió un poco su acción, pues parecía que no estaba vacilando, pero sonreí satisfecha, al saber que no me estaba tomando como un juego, como siempre había pasado.

—No te distraigas —me dijo y fruncí el ceño mientras esquivaba más golpes que iban directo a mi estomago.

—No estamos en un entrenamiento, recuerda que soy tu oponente.

Rió al escucharme y le tire una patada que esquivó con toda la facilidad del mundo. —No quiero ganarte tan fácil, eso me aburre.

Su prepotencia me llenaba de rabia, era cierto que era bastante bueno, pero me estaba subestimando y eso no lo perdonaba —No deberías estar tan seguro.

—La seguridad, es un pilar en un artista marcial, algo que a ti te falta.

¡Idiota! ¿Por qué siempre se ensañaba en insultar y hacerme sentir mal? Aquello me llenaba de ira, yo sabía que él era un experto y un gran artista sin embargo sabía que no era invencible y talvez con una buena estrategia lograría ponerlo en su lugar, me moví rápidamente, atacando de forma más directa que antes, notaba que Ranma aún me estaba analizando, esquivando mis golpes con una velocidad que era vulgar para mí. Estaba insultando mi honor y fuese como fuese aquello me disgustaba demasiado.

—Quedan diez minutos —anunció pendiente del reloj, aproveche aquella distracción y le di un golpe certero en el rostro que definitivamente no se esperaba y que me sorprendió por la rapidez en que yo lo había efectuado.

Estaba sorprendida, por primera vez le había dado un golpe sin que él se dejara, Ranma también pareció sorprendido y percibí una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, cosa que me enojo más, porque aunque me dijera que no, me seguía viendo como un entrenamiento, y no como un combate real.

Le tire una patada que ciertamente no fue muy limpia, debía de admitir esa acción, Ranma me miró con desaprobación.

—Esas cosas no se hacen, Akane —me dijo con tono molesto, era obvio que había notado mis inatenciones, yo quería provocarlo que me atacara, pero no lo lograba, pensé que haciéndole algo de trampa lo iba a enfadar y ciertamente lo logre, pero no de la forma que quería.

—¡Atácame maldita sea! —ladré agitada, paramos por unos segundos que me parecieron años y volvimos a luchar, era cierto que me estaba esforzando demasiado y Ranma por lo menos un poco, los dos transpirábamos y ya estábamos cansados, llevábamos exactamente cuarenta y cinco minutos luchando, sin descanso alguno y el tiempo del combate cada vez disminuía.

Ranma me ataco sin piedad, cosa que me hizo estar feliz, pero tenía que decir que me sorprendí al sentir como golpeaba mi estomago, con la suficiente fuerza para causarme una ligera molestia. Casi se detuvo, pero yo no me rendí y seguí luchando a su nivel o por lo menos lo intentaba y Ranma lo valoraba, me volvió a atacar, sabía que ya me iba a acabar sino lo hacía primero, le intente dar una patada pero me agarro del pie, inutilizando mi acción. Me tire hacia atrás, intentando esquivarlo y sentí un dolor horrible que me hizo caer gritando del dolor.

—¿¡Akane! —exclamó Ranma, deteniéndose para correr hasta donde yo estaba.

Me sentía torpe, había sido completamente mi culpa, había tenido una mala caída y seguramente me había lastimado el tobillo. No sabía porque me estaba doliendo tanto, pero me sentía bastante idiota, sentía como mis lagrimas querían salir y me enoje más conmigo porque así Ranma jamás me tomaría en serio.

—¡Estoy bien! —exclamé tragándome mis lagrimas y mi dolor, intente levantarme pero fue inútil, sentí un dolor horrible en el tobillo derecho, Ranma llegó a mi lado y quise quitarme pero no pude, solo grite por el dolor que estaba experimentando.

—¡Levántate estoy bien!

Ranma ignoró mis palabras y sin mi consentimiento tomó mi tobillo derecho haciendo que gritara adolorida, mientras me echaba para atrás acostándome en el suelo del dojo sintiendo mi tobillo como jamás lo había sentido.

—Maldición —dijo Ranma, se escuchaba preocupado, cosa que me inquieto, porque yo pensaba que él estaba familiarizado con estos asuntos de los accidentes y me inquieto sentirlo así.

—Akane… —empezó a decirme, intentando calmarme, me levanté sin mover mi cadera y me llene de horror al ver mi pie fuera de su lugar, estaba completamente salido, grite aterrada sin poder hacer nada, sentí como la adrenalina se apoderaba de mí y Ranma tomó con firmeza mi tobillo.

—Tienes que ser fuerte Akane —aquello me lleno de miedo, lo miré llena de dudas y Ranma estaba ansioso, podía notarlo —va a doler, pero vas a estar bien.

—¿Qué vas a… —no puede terminar la frase, sentí como Ranma colocaba mi tobillo en mi lugar y solo escuché mis gritos de dolor, después todo se volvió negro y no supe nada más del asunto.

—¿Va a estar bien? —era la voz de Nabiki, notaba que estaba disgustada, y también preocupada, la conocía a la perfección y podía adivinar sus diferentes sentimientos con solo escuchar su tono de voz.

—Por supuesto, tuvimos suerte que este joven la ayudara, de no ser así hubiese sido más grave —aquella voz no la conocía, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba, recordé lo que había pasado y quise despertarme, pero no sabía porque me costaba hacerlo, además, me sentía tan cómoda en aquel estado que no quería saber nada más. Sabía que si despertaba ahora Nabiki me iba a bombardear con preguntas al igual que Kasumi, que no había hablado pero si podía percibir su fresca y tierna fragancia

Escuché la puerta abrirse y cerrarse al mismo tiempo, supe entonces que alguien había salido pues no habían hablado dando un saludo o alguna indicación, sentí unos pasos cerca, sin saber de quien se trataba hasta que habló —Ahora sí, explícate, ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?

—Nabiki, ya te lo dije, estábamos entrenando, ella tiro una patada desde su inició con mala posición y por es razón la caída fue completamente un fracaso.

Hasta en ese estado Ranma no dejaba de criticar la forma en que luchaba, aquello me enojo y me hizo abrir mis ojos de golpe, sorprendido a ellos tres que estaban en la habitación, Kasumi corrió a mi lado y Nabiki me miró junto con Ranma.

—¿Cómo te sientes, estás bien?

Aquel lugar tenía demasiada luz, además el colchón estaba demasiado duro para ser mi cama, centré mi mirada en el lugar y note que me encontraba en la cama de un hospital.

—Ranma, ¿qué paso?

—Tienes un esguince, Akane.

Aquello es un concepto extraño, sabía que se trataba de una lesión pero no sabía en que consistía o que reprecisiones tenía, Ranma supo leer mi preocupación y se apresuró a explicarme.

—No hay mucho de que preocuparse, es de primer grado, tienes hinchados los ligamentos que unen los huesos del tobillo, con una buena atención y reposo estarás como nueva en dos o tres semanas.

Aquello no me gustaba como sonaba, lo miré preocupada y pregunte con la garganta seca —¿Ya no voy a poder entrenar?

No puedo describir el gesto que hizo Ranma, pero me miró de una forma diferente, de la misma forma que uno ve a una niña pequeña cuando esta asustada, lo que me hizo sentirme de una cierta forma especial.

—Claro que sí, es más podemos entrenar cuando ya lo puedas mover, no como lo estábamos haciendo, pero conforme avances los días y tu condición podrás estar como antes.

Lo miré de forma cómplice, definitivamente Ranma se había vuelto algo extraño para mi, era como mi mejor amigo casi amante, algunas veces no parecía ser nada de eso, pero me encantaba la forma en que me miraba, sin ninguna restricción sin ningún tapujo, aún estando mis hermanas presentes, aquella complicidad y conexión que había entre nosotros era casi única.

—¡Akane! —exclamó la voz de Kuno, lo cual me hizo sobresaltarme, la puerta se abrió de par en par, entró como un animal en celo en busca de su hembra, lo cual me ofendió e irritó como nunca, pues de un solo apartó a Ranma sin percatarse de quien era realmente y no le intereso la presencia de mis hermanas.

—¡Querida mía! —exclamó tomándome las manos con impaciencia, besando mis mejillas, me aparte algo confusa y lo pude ver preocupado, cosa que me conmovió un poco, pero seguía irritada por la forma tan abrupta en como había estrado a mi habitación. —¡¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien, gracias —le dije algo cortante, con un tono que hasta yo me sorprendí porque era completamente diferente al que había estado usando hasta que él llegara.

—¿Cómo rayos te paso esto, que estabas haciendo? —estaba impaciente por que le respondiera y dentro de su impaciencia saludo a mis hermanas y se percató de quien era aquel hombre que estaba en la habitación, noté como su semblante cambiaba e incluso como se tensaba.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

¡Rayos! —pensé, estábamos atrapados, que excusa le iba a dar, alguna creíble, Ranma lo estaba mirando con enojo y frialdad de la misma forma que Kuno lo miraba a él, noté como el puño de Kuno se apretaba, lo cual me decía que estaba perdiendo las riendas de la situación, intente decir algo pero no se me ocurría nada inteligente y vi como Nabiki colocaba su mano en el hombro de Ranma y hacía que la mirada de Kuno se dirigiera a ella.

—¿Se conocen? Es mi entrenador.

Yo había pensando en algo inteligente, pero Nabiki lo había arruinado todo, tanto Kuno como yo sabíamos que Nabiki jamás en su vida había entrenado y mucho menos que a estas alturas de la vida quisiera hacerlo.

—¿Desde cuando entrenas? —preguntó Kuno frunciendo el entrecejo, Nabiki iba a responder pero Ranma se le adelanto.

—A ti eso que te importa —su tono era tan seco como cuando le hablaba a su esposa —, ahora resulta que Nabiki también tiene que darte santo y seña de lo que anda haciendo.

—Por favor no peleen —intervino Nabiki, mirando a Ranma de una forma ciertamente amenazadora, miró a Kuno despreocupada y sonrió abiertamente.

—He subido un par de kilos, además tengo más tiempo libre en la oficina. No sabía que ustedes se conocían, un amigo que entrena artes marciales me lo recomendó para hacer ejercicios cardiovasculares.

—¿No entrenas en un Dojo? —la pregunta era completamente sarcástica, miró a Ranma sonriendo victorioso y este no dejaba de mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, después sonrió de forma cínica.

—Cómo ella lo dijo, me contacto por medio de un estudiante, no puedo decirle que no a una señorita tan hermosa que busca ponerse en forma.

Aquel comentario no me había gustado para nada, se había visto completamente ligón y eso molesto a Kuno, pero supe que ahora el tema de nosotros estaba completamente desviado y que ahora el tema de interés era la relación de Nabiki con Ranma.

—¡Nabiki es una mujer decente…!

—Nadie ha dicho lo contrario —cortó Ranma sarcástico —, yo solo soy su entrenador, no es pecado ayudar a una persona a hacer ejercicios cardiovasculares, ella gana y yo también por que me esta pagando. Sí no me crees pregúntale a tu hermana, también le ayudo a una amiga de ella.

Eso no lo sabía, Kuno pareció relajarse más, me miró de nuevo y la preocupación regreso a él, pero yo estaba mucho más molesta que antes por la forma en que Ranma le había contestado y saber que le daba clases a otras mujeres, no me molestaba que le diera clases a estudiantes en Dojos, pero a mujeres por aparte sí, aquel asunto me había puesto bastante celosa.

—¿Estabas entrenando con él? —me preguntó serio, sin mirar a nadie, pude ver como Ranma dio un paso y moví negativamente la cabeza.

—Me estaba ayudando con la ropa, Kuno —dijo Kasumi, sorprendiéndome, pues ella jamás cooperaba en mis engaños y mucho menos cuando ella misma había visto que estaba entrenando aquella mañana con Ranma.

Kuno inmediatamente cambió su semblante, porque sabía que Nabiki era capaz de mentir, pero Kasumi jamás, me miró de nuevo preocupado y reparo en mi venda, como había dicho Ranma no era nada grave.

—¿Por qué no te atendió Tofu?

—Está en una operación, pero el doctor es muy bueno Kuno —dije algo molesta por la forma tan enfermiza que se preocupaba por mí, le daba las gracias desde luego, pero su tono posesivo no me gustaba para nada, además sentía la tensión que había en el ambiente por la sola presencia de Ranma.

Escuché el crujido de la puerta y noté que un hombre con bata blanca entraba, lo que me indicaba que se trataba del médico, me gusto como era, se trataba de un hombre ya mayor, parecía mi abuelo y aquella idea me gusto, pues la forma en que me miró fue bastante paternal.

—¿Cómo se siente señorita?

Me contagiaba sonreírle, realmente era una persona que me inspiraba ternura, —Muy bien, gracias a usted.

El me sonrió de la misma forma y como siempre Kuno tuvo que romper algo bonito y agradable con sus estúpidas ocurrencias.

—¿Ya está bien?

Su tono no me gustaba para nada, era completamente rancio y lleno de apatía, me molesto bastante y noté que el doctor se sentía algo ofendido por la forma en que lo estaba tratando y me sorprendió la acción de Ranma.

—Doctor, muchas gracias por lo que hizo por la señorita Tendo…

—Señora Tatewaqui —corrigió Kuno con cara de impotente, aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso y noté que aquel comentario no le había gustado para nada a Ranma, lo que hizo que mi corazón se comprimiera.

—¿Usted es el esposo de la señora? —preguntó el doctor con un tono y un modo que no eran los que había utilizado conmigo, era cordial pero había cierta frialdad en su trato, miró a Ranma y este se apartó para evitar problemas con Kuno y el doctor se dio cuenta de quien era mi esposo, lo peor era que había una cierta extrañeza en su mirada.

—Bien, ella tiene un esguince de primer grado, no es tan grave, gracias a este joven—señaló a Ranma, noté la mueca de desagrado de Kuno y el doctor prosiguió —Tiene que estar en absoluto reposo unas dos o tres semanas, ponerle hielo para disminuir la hinchazón y tomar los medicamentes que le recete por si llega a sentir alguna molestia o malestar.

Kuno acató las indicaciones del médico y sin cambiar su tono insolente con él le dijo—Entonces, se puede ir a la casa ya.

No estaba preguntando, sino más bien aclarando, el doctor lo miró detenidamente, conocía esa expresión ya la había visto varias veces en las, diferentes expresiones de las personas, se preguntaban porque estábamos casados si se notaba la pésima relación que teníamos.

—Por su puesto que sí, pero le suplicó señora —me dijo observándome sin ningún resentimiento y de una forma que no me lograba explicar, definitivamente él y yo habíamos tenido una extraña conexión que solo pasa con algunas personas. —Qué regrese dentro de cinco días o antes si siente algún dolor o necesidad de revisarse.

—Por supuesto que sí…

—Nosotros contamos con un doctor familiar —mintió Kuno sorprendiéndome como nunca lo había hecho, no entendía porque se comportaba de esa forma tan maleducada con ese señor.

—¡Es mentira! —reclamé sin poderme guardar esa queja, se estaba pasando y me llenaba de rabia saberlo así, todos me miraban con algo de sorpresa excepto Ranma que sonrió levemente y extrañamente el doctor parecía no sorprenderse como mis hermanas y el mismo Kuno.

—Debes de estar bastante cansada, Akane —dijo Kuno entre dientes y recapacite de inmediato, si me ponía a pelear con él se iba a dar cuenta que algo estaba pasando. No era lo mismo ser fría y lejana con él que ser grosera y altanera, siempre que eso pasaba se daba cuenta que algo pasaba y hacía lo imposible por tenerme a su lado. Sinceramente lamentaba que el viaje de Kuno hubiese demorado tan poco.

—Llame para que traigan una silla de ruedas —le ordenó al doctor, otra situación que me molesto aún más, el doctor iba a hablar pero Ranma se le adelanto.

—El ascensor esta fuera de servicio, si usted me permite —dijo mirándome y tuve que contener mi risa, se quejaba de mí y resultaba mejor embustero que yo, eso se lo reclamaría después —sí usted me lo permite señora, la puedo llevar hasta el auto de su marido.

Por más que lo intentara no le salieron reales esas dos palabras ''señora y marido"

—¡¿Qué clase de hospital es este?

—En cualquier lugar por más lujoso que sea se presentan este tipo de problemas.

El doctor parecía ya estar molesto, Ranma intento cargarme pero Kuno se lo impidió inmediatamente.

—¡No pondrás tus asquerosas manos sobre mi mujer!

''Mi mujer'' nunca en la vida algo me había resultado tan repugnante como aquellas dos palabras juntas, me asqueó en el momento y lo miré con rabia cuando Kuno me tomó en sus brazos, sabía que debía resignarme, no me atendería ese agradable señor y Ranma no podría ser más el héroe en esta escena, talvez alguien más en mi lugar se hubiese rehusado, seguramente me lo estaban reprochando en este momento, pero deben entender una cosa, yo no puedo dejar todo lo que tengo (no hablo de cosas materiales, sino de una cierta dependencia emocional con respecto a esta caótica y espantosa relación) sin saber si Ranma estaba verdaderamente dispuesto a todo, fuese como fuese él y yo, teníamos poco de conocernos y estar saliendo.

—Muchas gracias, señor —le dije al doctor, inclinando con educación mi cabeza, el anciano me sonrió tiernamente, haciéndome sentir culpable por la forma en que Kuno lo había tratado y me regalo también una leve reverencia —Espero que este mejor señora —dijo recalcando la palabra —, estoy a sus ordenes, no se olvide de exigir que la traten como usted se lo merece —dijo utilizando el doble sentido y Kuno salió de la habitación apresuradamente seguida de mis hermanas y dejando a Ranma atrás, intente ver un poco más pero solo pude ver como Ranma estrechaba educadamente su mano con el anciano y hablaba de algo, pero se perdieron al final del pasillo y yo ya iba bajando las escaleras con Kuno y mis hermanas.

Te odio— pensé mientras lo miraba, definitivamente estaba condenada a no ser feliz mientras estuviera con Kuno, el problema era como lo podía dejar si lastimosamente aún no tenía tan seguro a Ranma, primero debía averiguar porque no podía o no quería separarse de Kodashi.

No podía tener peor castigo que el que estaba teniendo en este momento. Estaba en la casa de Kuno, se había opuesto rotundamente a que me quedara en el Dojo, de verdad lo detestaba, especialmente cuando se comportaba de aquella forma. La verdad estaba en mi cama, siempre cómoda, deliciosa de sabanas y realmente confortable. En la televisión no había nada divertido, Kuno había ido a una insoportable reunión con los pesados de sus amigos, estaba sola en la casa, Mau aún no regresaba por el asunto de su hijo.

Estaba acostaba boca arriba, con mi pie descansando en un almohada y con un vaso de agua cerca de mí. Miré con tristeza mi celular, no había recibido ni una llamada, ni un mensaje de Ranma, lo que me entristecía demasiado y no solo eso, sino que me hacía pensar varias cosas. Probablemente se había cansado de la situación o había mal interpretado las cosas al ver que hacía santa voluntad de lo que Kuno me decía. No me había podido explicar como a mi me hubiese gustado.

Apagué el televisor, realmente no tenía sentido, no iba a dormirme, pero ya estaba cansada de tanto ruido, mi cabeza simplemente estaba vagando, saltaba de un pensamiento a otro impaciente, y lo peor era que en todos mis pensamientos Ranma estaba presente, me estaba haciendo perder la cabeza. Yo quería estar con él, ser libre para estar solo con él, ¿por qué él no dejaba a Kodashi? Me había hablado de algo que lo obligaba, pero no me había explicado ese algo, algunas veces pensaba que ese algo en realidad no existía y que estaba con ella solo porque perdonaba sus diferentes infidelidades.

Sentí un frió extraño, le estaba dando la espalda a la ventana pero me llegó el olor fresco de los cerezos que estaban enfrente de ese parque y me giré levemente, sintiendo como mi corazón se comprimía, ahí estaba, nuevamente no me había fallado y me hizo sonreír y sentirme la persona más especial del mundo.

—¡Ranma!

Él entro como todo un verdadero artista marcial, sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, iba vestido con sus ropas chinas que lo hacían verse tan guapo, una camisa roja donde se podían apreciar sus deliciosos músculos.

—¿Cómo estás?

Sonreí completamente agradecida con su presencia y no solo eso sino que al sentirlo cerca todo lo malo que estaba sintiendo desapareció en un segundo.

—Definitivamente ahora estoy de maravilla, como no tienes una idea.

—¿Necesitas algo? ¿Todo está bien? —Aquel hombre definitivamente me lograba derretir con sus detalles, eran mínimos, lo sabía y seguramente para otra personas serían un tanto insignificantes, pero para mí era uno de los mejores detalles que no tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Todo está bien Ranma, tranquilo.

Al escucharme se calmó un poco más, puesto que estaba estresado, ya lo conocía y sabía que estaba perturbado, no sabía porque inclusive me parecía extraño pues estaba hasta ansioso, lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

—Kuno no esta, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

Ranma sonrió levemente, de una forma sarcástica, lo que me hizo entender que Kuno no tenía nada que ver en sus preocupaciones, se acercó un poco más y yo me perdí en su hermosa mirada.

—Kuno me importa tanto como lo que me importa Kodashi, No me he podido quedar tranquilo después de lo que te ha pasado.

Sonreí quitándole importancia al asunto, definitivamente a su lado todo estaba de maravilla.

—Si no es nada, Ranma. Como dices tú, en unos días estaré mejor…

—¿Cómo te ha tratado?

Su tono galante y sarcástico desapareció al instante, y se volvió algo severo y amargo, aquella pregunta me desconcertó un poco, pues me había garrado fuera de base.

—Bien —repuse tranquila, era cierto que Kuno no era la mejor compañía para mí, pero había hecho todo lo que el doctor le había indicado antes de salir del hospital y había estado atento cualquier necesidad mía, antes de irse con sus amigos. Sin duda alguna, Ranma parecía mucho más tranquilo al escucharme decir eso, sin embargo noté que su mirada estaba algo abatida y antes de preguntar se sentó a mi lado en la cama, haciéndome sentir cada vez mejor.

—Me preocupa que pueda sacar ventaja de la situación —me miró preocupado, un detalle que por supuesto me encantaba, y me sorprendió tomando mi mano de improviso. No era algo que hiciera a menudo y me gustaba sentir su cariño de esa forma.

—Kuno no intentara nada, Ranma —le dije tranquila, era cierto que Kuno algunas veces había intentado tener roces conmigo, pero sabía que no podría aprovecharse de la situación, sin embargo Ranma no pareció tranquilo.

No dijimos nada más, escuche como la brisa corría por afuera de mis ventanas, y pude ver que la mirada de Ranma estaba en nuestras manos, parecía que observaba la belleza que enmarcaba su piel con la mía.

—No estoy muy segura, pero creo que Kuno saldrá en menos de tres días de viaje, según me dijo al llegar —el gesto de Ranma no me sorprendió, estaba feliz por lo que le estaba diciendo —, me gustaría saber, ¿si puedes llevarme al medico de hoy, cuando se cumplan los cinco días de los que hablo?

—Si eso es lo que quieres, por supuesto que sí —aquello me había gustado, el me complacía en lo que le pedía a diferencia de Kuno, que sino le hacía un berrinche todo tenía que hacerse como el dijera.

Nos quedamos en silencio otra fracción de segundos, nos estábamos mirando, no había que hablar para crear ese ambiente tan mágico —Pensé que no ibas a venir.

Ranma me miró gentilmente, como se estuviera observando a una niña lastimada, que buscaba refugio en alguien.

—Descansa, recuerda que mientras más reposes más pronta será tu recuperación…

—No sé como lo haces… —no estaba segura si lo había dicho o solo lo había pensado, Ranma me miró detenidamente, y sonrió vagamente.

—Duerme preciosa.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo, cerré los ojos y sentía como la mano de Ranma me daba caricias delicadas en la cabeza. Esto era una locura, eso era lo que me decía a menudo, pero era una locura que me daba ganas de vivir, que me motiva a seguir, con él simplemente era yo misma, era real. Muchas veces me había sumergido en lo desgraciada que era mi vida, pero si lograba verla con detalle me daba cuenta que lo único que no encajaba y que no me gustaba era Kuno. No era el momento para pensar en eso, sentí sus suaves caricias, el calor de su cuerpo y la forma en que su respiración hacía un rito con la mía.

* * *

><p>NTA: Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mil perdón por tardarme tanto! Pero he estado demasiado ocupada! Perdón, perdón, el trabajo me mando a otro lugar, la escuela me esta matando y el amor me volvió a sonreír con demasiadas confusiones ! Perooo bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo ! Con otro cap! Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, no tienen una idea de como me sube el ánimo! =), espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado y como siempre nos leemos en el próximo capi ! Besos a todos!<p>

**AkaneKagome** Amigaaaaaaaaaaaaa, apenas me leí tu historia! Ya te comente =) estoy tan feliz que espero que sigas llenando de felicidad! Espero que estés muuy bien y como siempre te envio muchas buenas vibras y saludos guapota!

**MaRce kid, **Amiga! Que bueno es saber que te gusta el Ranma que me inventé! Y sí yo también le cortaría eso a ese idiota por inventar esas mentiras, pero no te preocupes, recuerda que las mentiras caen sobre su propio peso! Espero que te este gustando el capitulo y como siempre amo tus comentarios! =) Que bueno que este si te motiva, espero que nunca te decepcione jajaja creo que es en el único hombre que creo =P, muchos saludos amiga!

**Nora**, Guapa ! Jajajaja yo también los odio, es más yo creo que todos los que leen esta historia, pero bueno, lo importante es que estos dos se van acercando cada vez más y yo creo que ya están perdidos el uno por el otro... Pobres jajaja, espero que te haya gustado la historia y como siempre te espero en el próximo capitulo ! Muchos saludos amiga, que tengas una excelente semana

**Mishiga Akuy,** Jajajaja perdón! Nunca he querido ser cruel, y disculpa por demorar tanto, seguro me quieres matar pero mi vida se ha complicado mucho! Pero aquí estoy! Así que espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como a mi me gusta escribirlo ! Espero que nos leamos en el siguiente capitulo, saludos y buenas vibras para este inicio de semana guapa!

**Diana Tendo**, Como siempre amiga mía... AMO TUS MENSAJES! Jaaja siempre me hacen reír mucho! Pero tienes razón, talvez no enfoque muy bien el lado que Akane estaba experimentando al saber que Ranma tenía una casa, lo que pasa es que esta tan vacía y así que planeo hacer algo con ese tema... =) espero que te guste cuando llegue ahí jajaja, pero bueno, por lo menos Ranma la enfrente y se dio cuenta que no era así ! Y sí... Kuno es un *&/%&%$ poco hombre! Pero bueno ya la pagara por inventar algo así ! Saludos guapa y que tengas una excelente semana !

**Susyakane, **Jajajaja, yo tampoco podría estar con un hombre así... Y que bueno que te guste el tipo de relación que llevan esos dos, al principio no sabía como los iba a llevar pero creo que va saliendo como esperábamos =) Saludos amiga! Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado! Que tengas una buena semana!

**Launica62, **Ojala la historia siga siendo de tu agrado ! Saludos! Y que tengas una excelente semana ! =)

**The Pam,** Amiga hermosa me encanto tu mensaje, el hecho de saber que mi historia te alegro un poquito el día me llena de felicidad, espero que siga siendo así y que te guste este capitulo, que desgraciada la gente que hace ese tipo de comentarios tan desagradables... Pero no te preocupes que ya más adelante nuestro amado Ranma lo pondrá en su lugar =)! Me alegra mucho que el otro fic que haya gustado ! Y espero que este capi te guste ! Muchos besos y saludos guapa !

**Rena7,** Hola! No te había dado la bienvenida a la historia! Que bueno que te guste la historia ! Y no sabes que felicidad saber que te emocionas cuando actualizo! Eso es dem bonito! Jajajaja, más bien disculpa por demorar tanto pero bueno, yo también odio a ese par de hermanos ! No hacen más que estorbar ! Y sí ! Pobre Ranma, creo que fui muy cruel con él, pero bueno, tuvo una linda noche por lo menos ! =) Aquí te dejo el capi para ver que te parece! Saludos y que tengas una excelente semana !

**Mininahermosa29, **Gracias por leer! Espero que este capitulo te guste ! Y nos vemos en el próximo! =)

**CJSALAZAR, **Jajaja perdón por demorar "paaaf" tus deseos son ordenes! Actualización =) Saludos!

A todas las demás chica (o) s que me leen, espero que les este gustando ! Recomienden la historia! jajaja ! Un beso y se cuidan ! Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo y que tengan una excelente semana llena de cosas buenas !

**AnaIz16**

_***If u can dream it u can do it. Walt Disney***_


	20. Capitulo 19: Las acciones valen más

Decisiones Apresuradas

Capitulo 19

Las acciones valen más que mil palabras

Uno está enamorado cuando se da cuenta de que otra persona es única. - Jorge Luis Borges

* * *

><p>—¡Akane!<p>

Aquel gritó oprimió mi corazón, salte de mi sueño inmediatamente y noté como Kuno irrumpía violentamente en la habitación. Miré aterrada el cuerpo que estaba a mi lado, con el corazón hecho un puño y noté que se trataba de una almohada. Ranma ya no estaba. Me percaté de los rayos de luz que se colaban por la ventana y aquello simplemente me devolvió el aire, ya había amanecido. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado desde la visita de Ranma, ni siquiera sabía si había sido cierta o solo un sueño, en ese momento no estaba pensando con claridad.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté rascándome los ojos, no entendía porque estaba enfadado, no había ningún indicio de que Ranma había estado ahí, ni siquiera sabía si había sido real o no.

El semblante de Kuno no me mostraba otra cosa más que enojo y frustración.

—¡Son unos inhumanos! —gritó molesto, noté que estaba vestido formalmente, como era su costumbre, tomé mi celular apresuradamente y noté que apenas eran las nueve.

—No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo.

Lamente estar en esa cama, no me podía alejar de él y sus malas vibras, definitivamente odiaba estar en ese estado tan… Deplorable.

—¡Mi viaje, Akane! —replicó demasiado molesto, me senté en la cama, observándolo atentamente, al parecer estaba demasiado frustrado, no entendía bien la razón y por mi gesto Kuno lo notó pues me miró incrédulo.

—No quería viajar, les explique lo que te había pasado… —¡Era un imbécil! Pensé. Quería quedarse conmigo, eso sería el peor castigo que podría darme el karma y la existencia. —Pero me dijeron que no se puede posponer el viaje, amenace con salirme del proyecto…

—¡Qué locura estás diciendo! —grité de inmediato, llamando la atención de Kuno que me miró de una forma extraña, no había dejado que terminara con su trillada explicación. —¡Esto no es nada, no puedes salirte de ese proyecto…

—Akane, no serían tres semanas de viaje —me dijo de inmediato, con la voz demasiado grave, parecía que le costaba hablar, recobré la compostura, si estaba así de molesta era una señal positiva para mi. Sabía que Kuno me adoraba y que algunas veces era demasiado terco por estar conmigo, pero sin duda el dinero y sus negocios estaban muy por encima de mi. A cualquier mujer le podía molestar, pero en mi caso era lo mejor, pues por esa razón pasaba tiempo limitado en la casa y sobre todo conmigo.

—Me hablaron de un mes.

Su voz parecía seca, sentí como una corriente eléctrica daba en mi espina dorsal, lo miré incrédula por lo que me estaba diciendo, y al parecer él pensó que estaba preocupada por lo que me estaba diciendo.

—Contrataremos una enferme…

—De ninguna manera, Kuno —me quejé de inmediato, frunciendo el ceño a pesar de su mirada autoritaria.

—No puedes quedarte sola…

—Esta mi casa, Kuno —le recordé algo molesta, parecía que se estaba olvidando de ese importante detalle, pero algo llamo mi atención, noté como su mirada se ensombrecía, algo que nunca antes había pasado.

—No quiero que te quedes ahí.

Aquello fue como una bofetada o un golpe en el estomago que no me lo esperaba. Era cierto que a él le molestaba que no estuviera en la casa, pues pensaba que estando en "nuestro espacio" podría intimar con él, pero definitivamente esto no era normal. Nunca antes me había negado estar en la casa y mucho menos cuando se iba de viaje.

—¿Porqué no?

Kuno notó mi gran molestia por el tema, desvió su mirada por unos segundos y después regreso a mis ojos, no muy seguro de las palabras que usaría —Estás lastimada…

—¡Mis hermanas están haya.

—No tienen alguna experiencia en el caso médico.

Aquello sin duda era el colmo, lo miré incrédula y antes de poder decir algo él se adelantó a hablar.

—Sé que Tofu esta ahí, pero me quedaría más tranquilo si una enfermera te atiende, además no creo que quieras ser una carga para…

—Dime que diablos te pasa —lo corté impaciente, Kuno me miró de una forma extraña, parecía que no podía acomodar sus ideas. Pasamos como dos minutos en silencio, la verdad era que no entendía porque su comportamiento y pareció que estaba de un cierto modo frustrado.

—No quiero que estés en tu casa… No quiero que estés ahí por Ranma.

Creo que nunca antes había sentido al igual, las palpitaciones de mi corazón salieron de control sin piedad, sentí como una mano invisible oprimía mi estomago y mi corazón, causando un terrible dolor en el pecho. Instintivamente me lleve la mano al pecho, no entendiendo porque me había dicho aquello. Era obvio que no podía mentirle más a Kuno, se había dado cuenta, ¡No sabía como diablos, pero se había dado cuenta de todo!

Sentí su mano sobre la mía y pude notar como me miraba con una gran preocupación que nunca antes había visto en él.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó alarmado, comprendí que no se había enterado de nada, pues lo conocía, si supiera que lo estaba engañando con Ranma acabaría conmigo sin piedad y rápidamente —¡Estás pálida!

—No pasa nada —me apresuré a responder, antes de que hiciera más gran el problema.

—Mira como te pones apenas pronuncio el nombre de ese bruto, ordinario…

—Gracias él no me fracture el tobillo. Deberías estar un poco agradecido.

No dijo nada, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, él sabía que yo tenía toda la razón, hasta el mismo doctor se lo había dicho. Se alejó un poco de mi y camino por la habitación lentamente, parecía que estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, como si quisiera decirme algo que no se atrevía. Aquello me inquietaba de sobre manera, pocas veces había estado así. Seguramente estaba exagerando, pero como estaba haciendo algo malo no podía evitar sentirme culpable y sobretodo preocuparme cuando Kuno tenía ese comportamiento tan extraño.

—¿Desde hace cuanto Ranma entrena a tu hermana?

Fruncí el ceño, poco le importaba lo que hiciera Nabiki, me miró de inmediato, ansioso por escuchar lo que tenía que decirle y supe que lo mejor era responderle de una vez a sus preguntas, después de la forma tan estúpida en la que Nabiki había arruinado todo no me quedaba más que inventar una historia.

—No lo sé, un par de semanas apenas.

—Querida —dijo haciendo que sintiera nauseas, se acercó nuevamente a mí y se sentó en la cama, a una distancia prudente, mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos, en busca de respuestas —¿Podrías ser un poco más exacta?

—Dos, tres semanas, si acaso —mentí, sabía que era demasiado convincente para crear una historia como esta, sin embargo Kuno seguía abatido, aquello me ponía nerviosa. —¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo?

Sabía que aquello podía ser peligroso, talvez me había descubierto y solo estaba buscando la forma de acorralarme.

—No me gusta que estés cerca de esa basura.

Fingí estar indignada y ofendida por lo que estaba pasando, detalle que hizo que Kuno se tensara un poco más y antes de que pudiera decir algo tomó mis manos desesperado en busca de mi atención.

—No es por ti, mi vida. Sabes que nunca me ha dado buena espina…

—Ranma va por Nabiki, salen a correr para calentar los músculos y después hacen estiramientos en el jardín —dije con voz rancia —Créeme que no tengo tiempo para acercarme él, siempre estoy ayudando a Kasumi…

—¿Porqué no me dijiste nada?

Parecía estar dolido, comprendí lo que pasaba. Kuno no sabía nada de mi historia con Ranma, sin embargo, se sentía traicionado, porque no le había dicho nada de la supuesta historia de Nabiki y él. Mi hermana si que era un genio, pensé con desgana y enojo, había complicado simplemente las cosas. En primer lugar Kasumi nunca debía de haber llamado a Ranma mientras estábamos en el hospital y nada de esto estaría pasando. Ahora sí que sería más complicado acudir al Dojo cada vez que me diera la gana de ver a Ranma.

—Para que no te molestaras y nos ahorráramos esto.

—Nabiki no sabe…

—Nabiki sabe defenderse —le corté de inmediato, no quería imaginarme a Ranma y a mi hermana en alguna situación similar a la que él y yo habíamos vivido. La imagen de sus bellos ojos aparecieron en mi cabeza y sentí un dulce escalofrió —, además, Ranma se ha portado bien con ella, como él mismo te dijo, la esta ayudando a ponerse en forma.

—Me sorprende que lo hayas permitido.

—Ya ellos te dijeron que se contactaron por una conocida. Además, no es como que yo pueda hacer algo, Nabiki es una adulta y como te digo, Ranma se ha portado bien con ella.

No parecía muy convencido, se levanto nuevamente de la cama y dio unos cuantos pasos en la habitación, de tanto caminar me estaba mareando, paró en seco y me miró de nuevo.

—No le he dicho nada a mi hermana.

—¿Qué diablos tienes que decirle? —pregunté arqueando una ceja, ya sabía en que estaba pensado y quise irme encima de él cuando me dijo lo que ya me temía.

—Ella debe ser la amante de la que tanto me ha hablado Kodashi.

—¡No digas tal estupidez! —grité demasiado molesta para el gusto de Kuno, pero quien diablos se creía para hablar mal de Nabiki y asegurar que ellos dos eran amantes. Sentí como la sangre ardían por mis venas y como quería acabar con él, no había duda que lo odiaba más que nunca.

—Mi amor, no te ofendas, sabes perfectamente que tu hermana…

—Mi hermana ha cometido errores como tu y yo. Sabes perfectamente que ella tiene una relación…

—Con un hombre casado —intervino inmediatamente, haciendo que sintiera más rabia hacía él. ¿Qué clase de idiota era? Hablaba de Nabiki como si no estuviera presente o como sino fuese mi hermana, inmediatamente recordé las palabras que un día me había dicho Ranma. Cuando contaba abiertamente sus mentiras de cómo me hacía suya. No hacía más que darme asco el hombre que tenía enfrente.

—Siento decepcionarte, pero Nabiki sigue con el novio que tiene. Además, te puedo apostar mi vida que no siente ningún interés por Ranma.

—No deberías estar tan segura —dijo, sin afán de pelear, sabía perfectamente que odiaba a Ranma como para dejarlo en paz por una sola vez. Era impresionante la forma en que lo odiaba. —Ese desgraciado es capaz de engatusar a cualquier mujer.

Aquello no era mentira, definitivamente Ranma sabía llamar la atención de una mujer, pero era un punto que jamás discutiría con Kuno, sabía que no me podía poner a la defensiva y mucho menos defenderlos, si lo hacía Kuno iba a sospechar, así que fingí estar triste por todo lo que me estaba diciendo, él lo notó y nuevamente (para mi desgracia) se acercó a mi, intentando mantener una distancia prudente, ya sabía yo el trabajo que le llevaba seguir esa regla que había establecido mi persona con el tiempo.

—Es mi hermana, la conozco —le dije suavemente, como si fuera una niña a la que le acababan de llamar la atención, esa táctica siempre funcionaba con el patético de Kuno, y como supuse, dio resultado —Además, entrenan solo una vez por semana.

—Nadie entrena una vez por semana replicó y lo miré con una medio sonrisa que lograba calmarlo, siempre era utilizada para alcanzar algún objetivo que necesitara la ayuda de ese idiota.

—Nabiki entrena solo una vez a la semana, además ha dicho que lo va a dejar, ya sabes que ella no es para nada disciplina y mucho menos atlética —me estaba saliendo con la mía, definitivamente tenía que consentir lo que él decía, estar sometida a sus palabras para no despertar ninguna sospecha. —Te ruego que me dejes ir a casa.

—Estás en ella, amor.

Eso me hizo sentir demasiado vacía. Era mentira, el departamento en donde vivíamos no se parecía a mi casa, ni siquiera era la sombra de un hogar.

—Sabes que no soy muy sociable, me sentiré más cómoda si me atienden en mi casa. Te lo pido.

Era demasiado para él, me daba más lastima que de costumbre cuando le pedía algo, simplemente mis palabras lograban conmoverlo, para mi desgracia suavemente acarició suavemente mi mejilla.

—Muy bien, mi amor, lo que tu pidas.

* * *

><p>—No quiero —dijo Ranma algo molesto, parecía que estaba hablando con un niño caprichoso al que se le acababa de negar un paseo.<p>

—Ranma…

—No Akane, no quiero dejar de verte, mucho menos porque ese estúpido crea que soy amante de tu hermana.

—Ranma, no seas terco…

—Igual me dijiste que Kuno se irá. No sabrá si voy a tu casa.

—¿Me vas a llevar con el doctor, como te lo había pedido?

—Claro que sí —respondió bastante seguro y firme, dos cosas que me gustaba mucho de él, sin duda no se andaba con titubeos y mucho menos con rodeos.

—Entonces nos veremos en cuatro días.

Pareció molesto, me imaginaba su rostro, lo único que podía escuchar era su hermosa voz, y se notaba bastante enojado.

—No es justo.

—No quiero levantar sospechas… Kuno se irá por la mañana y…

—No creo que Kodashi sospeche que tu hermana y yo podemos tener algo…

—No quiero que nos expongamos, Ranma, entiéndeme.

Escuché un leve suspiró por el otro lado del teléfono, Ranma era una persona terca, pero parecía haberse dado cuenta que nadie me ganaba en ese campo, y al escuchar la forma en que relajaba su tono de voz me hacía entender que había ganado y que mis deseos nuevamente serían atendidos.

—Cómo deseo que ese idiota se largue ya.

Aquello me hizo sonreír, pues yo sentía y deseaba exactamente lo mismo que él, sabía que Kuno no le diría nada a Kodashi, acerca de sus sospechas con respecto a Nabiki, no tenía pruebas de ningún tipo.

—¿Cómo te has sentido?

—Mejor, esas pastillas son increíbles, algunas veces olvido que estoy lastimada.

—Pues que no se te olvide mucho —dijo con autoridad, como si yo fuese una niña pequeña que no acataba las ordenes —, entre más descanses y lo mantengas sin hacer esfuerzo alguno…

—Me curare más rápido, ya lo sé.

Escuché la hermosa risa de Ranma por el teléfono, aquello me había provocado sin duda una sensación agradable , el solo hecho de imaginarme aquella hermosa imagen me hacía perder la cabeza.

—¿Quedamos en desayunar mañana?

—Ranma... —dije con voz cansada, haciéndole entender que ya lo habíamos hablado antes, pero él se terminó haciendo el bobo, detalle que me gusto, pues me demostraba que estaba tan impaciente de verme como yo a él.

—Mañana entonces —prosiguió con el tema, haciendo que sacudiera la cabeza de forma negativa mientras sostenía mi celular contra la oreja.

—Eres imposible. A las ocho, ¿te parece?

—A las ocho entonces preciosa, que tengas una linda noche.

Aquello iba a ser imposible, no tendría una buena noche, Kuno no tardaría en llegar y me volvería a molestar con su sola presencia. Terminamos la llamada y sonreí vagamente. Era increíble como mi vida había cambiado desde que conocía a Ranma, bueno, desde que tenía una "relación" con él.

Miré mi habitación, era tan grande y lujosa que algunas veces me parecía algo extraña, nada que ver con mi habitación del Dojo, esa si que era mía. Tomé el control remoto, no había nada interesante a decir verdad. Estaba demasiado cansada, odiaba no poder hacer prácticamente nada.

—Soy una estúpida —me dije al recordar que no podía abrirle la venta a Ranma, lo iba a llamar y en el momento que tomé mi celular un mensaje de él me llego, haciendo que los vellos de mi espalda se erizaran inmediatamente.

—"Dile a tu esposo cuando se vaya que te deje la ventana abierta"

—Eres un pícaro —dije sonriendo incontrolablemente por el mensaje.

* * *

><p>Estaba algo nerviosa, Kuno ya se había marchado, me había costado que me dejara la ventana abierta, pues me decía que no la iba a poder cerrar, después cuando ya quisiera dormir. Le había inventado que Kasumi vendría a verme y había accedido.<p>

Era una idiota, no entendía como se me había ocurrido quedar con Ranma para salir a desayunar. Ni siquiera me podía bañar sola, Nabiki iría hasta pasado el medio día para ayudarme a asearme. Tenía tantas ganas de ver a Ranma que no me había parado a pensar en esos pequeños e importantes detalles.

No estaba tan mal, gracias a Dios esa mañana mi cabello había amanecido accesible y obediente y con solo una pasada del cepillo que Kuno había dejado amablemente al lado de mi cama, estaba presentable. Tenía que agradecer que aquella pijama no estaba del todo mal. Aún así me daba un poco de vergüenza que me viera de esa forma. La vez que había dormido con él me había puesto ropa de Ranma, extrañamente a los hombres les gustaba ver esa imagen.

Escuche un ruido que me indicó inmediatamente que se trataba de Ranma, giré mi mirada hacía las amplias ventanas del departamento y noté su presencia, haciendo que mi corazón latiera desbocadamente.

—¡Ranma! —exclamé inmediatamente, lamentándome por no poder levantarme, el sonrió al verme y lo miré desconcertada por una canasta que llevaba, lo cual me tomó inmediatamente por sorpresa.

—¿Cómo amaneciste, como está ese pie?

—Muy bien —respondí atenta mientras se acercaba a mí, intentando descubrir que era aquella canasta y noté que la ponía en una mesilla que solo decoraba la habitación, estaba prácticamente vacía, eliminando un pequeño adorno que la decoraba. 3

—Ayer estuve pensando, supuse que…

—Eres un genio —lo corté, entendiendo lo que pasaba, desayunaríamos en la casa. Lo cual le daba un poco de morbo a la situación, pues no era un lugar que me hiciera sentir cómoda, y al estar ahí con Ranma, me sentía un poco mal.

Estar con él en el Dojo era diferente, pues era completamente mi espacio, pero el departamento tenía rastros de Kuno. No lo amaba y mucho menos lo quería, sabía que de igual forma él me engañaba pero igual experimentaba un poco de culpa.

—¿No te gusta la idea?

Odie su pregunta, era obvio que no le podía mentir a él y había detectado todo aquello en mi rostro, lo miré intentando eliminar la idea, pero era demasiado tarde, Ranma se veía algo arisco.

—No, solo que este lugar no me agrada mucho…

—¿Porqué? —parecía un poco distante, ya sabía que estaba confundiendo las cosas, probablemente pensaría que se trataba con algo relacionado a Kuno, de cierta forma era así, pero no como él creía. Tenía que aclararlo de inmediato.

—Ranma, aquí esta la esencia de Kuno... —estaba serio, sonreí tranquilamente, indicándole que se acercará, pero no lo hizo. Era obvio, por eso fingí que me levantaría y corrió hacía mi, para impedir mi acción.

—¡Tienes que reposar!

Me miró fijamente, molesto por lo que acaba de hacer y supe que tenía que aclarar las cosas, que era tan terco como yo y no creería en mis palabras en este momento, así que olvidando toda mi vergüenza y mis reservas con él, y lo besé.

Definitivamente no se esperaba aquel gesto de mi parte, apreté los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo su preciado y delicioso beso, sí que me hacía falta. Eran tan cálidos y expertos que me hacían temblar con un solo roce. Su lengua danzaba con la mía y dentro de mi boca, simplemente lograba hacer que se detuviera el tiempo entre nosotros y que nada importara ya.

—Sí que me hacías falta —dijo con una enorme sonrisa al separarse de mí, noté que sus ojos brillaban y reí levemente.

Era impresionante la forma en que ese hombre me hacía perder la cabeza, con solo ese beso había olvidado que estábamos en el departamento y que me sentía algo culpable por tener la esencia de Kuno en ese lugar, de cierta forma. Pues esa casa había sido decorada como yo quería y tenía exactamente lo que yo había comprado y elegido sin ayuda de Kuno, sin embargo me hacía recordar la farsa de mi existencia.

—Me vas a tener que llevar a la cocina.

—Claro que sí, déjame llevar la canasta primero para ver que más le metemos.

Aquello me pareció extraño, Ranma lo notó y sonrió confiadamente.

—No pensaste que nos íbamos quedar aquí.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamé de inmediato, notando la hermosa sonrisa que se dibujaba en la cara de Ranma, parecía que estaba satisfecho por haberme tomado de esa forma por sorpresa.

—Sé que debes de estar hasta de estar aquí, además por eso traje una canasta, preciosa.

—¿Vamos de día de campo?

Ranma sonrió tranquilamente y me miró con interés, lo cual me hizo reír animadamente, ¿cómo alguien no podía amar a ese hombre? ¡Pensaba absolutamente en todo! La mejor parte, era que me entendía y sabía que pensaba exactamente como yo, con respecto a la relación de los departamentos con Kuno.

—No iré en esta facha —dije señalando mi vestimenta y él se cruzó de brazos.

—La verdad, no tiene absueltamente nada de malo.

—Por favor, Ranma.

—Antes de alistarte, ¿me permites hacerte un masaje?

Lo miré extrañada por su propuesta y sonrió tranquilamente, tomando mi tobillo suavemente, como si intentara acariciarme más bien, lo miré interesada y él se fijo en mi ojos.

—Me dices si te duele —me dijo mientras me quitaba la venda del tobillo, pero no tenía queja, sus manos eran expertas sobre mi piel y sobre todo bastante cuidadoso. Probablemente él estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas. Me masajeo como por vente minutos, y aquellos roces, que probablemente serían insignificantes para cualquier persona, para mi era extremos.

Ranma parecía notarlo, pude ver como en realidad se concentraba en su acción, definitivamente estaba trabajando, no tenía doble intención lo que estaba haciendo, cuando terminó lo lamente, y cubrió de nuevo gentilmente mi tobillo con aquella venda, que había colocad aquel amable doctor.

—Mi ropa esta ahí —dije señalando el espacio que tenían mis prendas, Ranma fue inmediatamente y abrió el armario, notando el exagerado repertorio de prendas, pareció algo sorprendido y me miró desconcertado por no saber de donde agarrar.

—Yo que pensaba que nadie podía ganarle a Kodashi en estas cosas.

—El precio de ser la esposa de Kuno —respondí sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, Ranma me miró obedeciendo mi indicación de donde buscar.

—¿Te cambias tres veces al día?

—Sinceramente, quien se esmera en que tenga tantas prendas, es Kuno. Dice que no soporta que lleve los mismos vestidos a fiestas, y créeme que no es que tengamos una fiesta cada día.

—Supongo que es de familia, Kodashi es igual. Algo que no soporto.

Sonreí, pues yo pensaba exactamente igual que él, incluso ya se lo había dicho a Kuno, pero esa era una pelea que jamás acababa. La ropa estaba dividida en los vestidos que Kuno me daba y lo que realmente me gustaba. Le había indicado a Ranma que buscara ahí y me extraño por lo mucho que había durado, generalmente no tenía tanta ropa como para que le costara elegir.

—Toma —me dijo entregándome un par de prendas que me hicieron reír de inmediato cuando me las entregó

—¡No pienso ponerme esto! —le dije extendiendo una tanga bastante atrevida que me había dado, Ranma sonrió de forma picara y levantó los hombros.

—Esa fue la que encontré.

—¡Claro que no! —repliqué de inmediato, pero Ranma tomó la canasta dispuesto a ir a la cocina.

—Si quieres que te ayude…

—No gracias —respondí inmediatamente, sabiendo que no podía ser posible, claro que me podía cambiar sola, además jamás dejaría que Ranma me ayudara en ese sentido y mucho menos con ropa ton provocativa, era obvio que lo había elegido adrede.

—Llámame cuando estés lista preciosa, tengo suficiente comida, pero igual veré en la cocina.

Salió de la habitación y miré las prendas.

—Estás loco —fue lo único que atine a decir al ver las prendas que me había dado, reí y supe que a pesar de mi estado me seguía considerando atractiva, hecho que me gusto enormemente.

* * *

><p>NTA: Hoooooolaaaaaaa! Primero que nada FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOOOOOS! Y próspero año nuevo! Perdóooooooooon por no haber publicado antes, como dije anteriormente, no me gusta meter mi vida personal en estas historias, pero en el trabaja hemos estado full y bueno… El amor anda en el aire, entonces eso me ha fraccionado demasiado el tiempo! Pero como regalo de navidad mañana mismo estaré subiendo la continuación.<p>

Quiero contarles (tocando nuevamente el tema que no me gusta meter mi vida en mis historias) que estaré ausente hasta los primeros días de enero, puesto que mi papá nos lleva de viaje a toda la familia y un barco jajaja entonces no sé si tendré Internet para actualizar, pero les prometo que el 2012 viene cargada la historia, ya tengo varios caps adelantados, y bueno… espero que les siga gustando la forma en que va evolucionando la historia…

Como dije antes, espero que esta navidad sea de provecho para todos ustedes y que pasen a gusto con sus seres queridos, espero que el 2012 venga con todo y que todos los sueños que tengan se les cumplan =)

**AkaneKagome** Amigaaaaaaaaaaaaa hermosa! No te preocupes por los review, sé que siempre estas ocupadita y sabes que te perdono solo por ser tu! Jajajaja mentira! pero bueno, disculpa también por la poca acción, te prometo que las cosas van a mejorar y que el juego de seducción será mejor, por cierto… Como va esa historia hermosa tuya! Quiero leer de nuevo! Te mando muchas vibras para este 2012! Que tus musas nos deleiten con tus bellas creaciones, feliz navidad amiga linda! Nos estamos leyendo

**MaRce kid, **Amiga mía! Jajajaja siempre te he dicho que tus comentarios son unos de los que más me animan y me da bastante risa que hayas olvidado tu contraseña pero suele suceder jajaja casi siempre me pasa, de hecho me paso con el celular -.- casi lo bloqueo… pero bueno jajaja, sí, yo sé, todos odiamos al maldito de Kuno, pero es un poco necesario en la historia, prometo sacarlo cuando sea necesario y justo para nuestros enamorados!

Que bueno que la historia te siga gustando y que lindo que digas que es puro amor! Espero que pases una linda navidad en compañía de tus seres queridos y que tengas un excelente año 2012! Lleno de buenas vibras!

**Nora**, Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevoooooo!

**Mishiga Akuy,** Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevoooooo!

**Diana Tendo**, Amiga! No te preocupes! Yo sé que estás muy ocupada! Y claro la universidad esta primero que nada aparte de que a uno le roba demasiado tiempo! Pero espero que descanses en estos días libres que debes tener! Jajajaja creo que eres más celosa que Akane, pero no te preocupes, ya más adelante sabremos de quien se trata, realmente no es importante así que tranquila! Te deseo una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo guapa!

**Susyakane, **Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevoooooo!

**Launica62, **Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevoooooo!

**The Pam,** Amiga! Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y que bueno que te siga gustando… Jajajaja si Kuno es lo peor, pero te prometo sacarlo en el momento justo y necesario! Espero que tengas una navidad hermosa y un 2012 lleno de cosas buenas! Nos estamos leyendo!

**Rena7,** Hola! Muchisimas gracias por decir que te gusta la historia y que soy buena, no sabes como me halaga saber que te agrada la forma en que escribo! Es demasiado motivante jajaja siiiii, yo también adoro a Ranma y quiero uno igual! Si, quien diría que veriamos a Kasumi mintiendo…. Jajaja pero es justo, le mintió a Kuno… Creo que a nadie le importa ese detalle jajajaja, espero que sigas leyendo la historia y que esta siga siendo de tu agrado! Feliz Navidad y que tengas un lindo año Nuevo!

**Mininahermosa29, **Jajajaja lo sé… cuando lo escribí también me sentí un poco mal, pero la verdad estuvo interesante por la forma en que avanzo la historia y claro, Ranma gano puntos a su favor desde la perspectiva de Akane, feliz navidad y que tengas un próspero año nuevo!

**Jacquesita Saotome,** Hoooola! Bienvenida a la historia! Que bonito regalo de navidad me has dado! Saber que te gusta la historia, la cual efectivamente tiene demasiados sentimientos encontrados, para mi es muy motivante saber que sienten hacia los personajes que en cierta forma me invento en la historia, que bueno que te esta gustando, me halaga mucho saberlo, espero que sigas la historia y que esta te siga gustando! Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo! =)

A todas las demás chica (o) s que me leen, espero que les este gustando ! Recomienden la historia! jajaja ! Un beso y se cuidan ! Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo y que tengan una excelente navidad y un próspero año nuevo!

**AnaIz16**

**_*If u can dream it u can do it. Walt Disney*_**


	21. Capitulo 20: Porque el pasado sin lugar

Decisiones Apresuradas

Capitulo 20

Porque el pasado sin lugar a dudas se presenta de alguna forma en el presente y el futuro

En la amistad y en el amor se es más feliz con la ignorancia que con el saber – William Shakespeare.

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? —pregunté impaciente, mientras Ranma me miraba serenamente.<p>

—Tokoro.

Miré el reloj, llevábamos treinta y cinco minutos en aquella sala de espera, estaba impaciente, había pasado una semana desde el accidente, como Ranma me había prometido estábamos esperando ver al doctor que tanto quería que me atendiera. Sabía que Kuno jamás me cumpliría aquel capricho, primero por su soberbia y después por lo mucho que nos había costado conseguir esa cita médica, por esa razón no habíamos podido ir al quinto día.

—No entiendo cual es el desespero.

—Ya me siento bien —repliqué impaciente, mirando a Ranma con bastante confianza, —, quiero que te lo diga en la cara para que dejes de ser tan exagerado.

Ranma sonrió vencido, sabiendo que no podría discutir conmigo. Aquella semana había sido una de las más hermosa, Ranma había ganado muchos puntos a su favor, había estado siempre atento de mi y sobre todo velando mi recuperación. Nabiki, Kasumi, Tofu y él prácticamente no me dejaban hacer nada y me sentía más cómoda desde que estaba en el Dojo, en mi verdadera casa. Con Ranma las cosas habían ido bastante bien, aquella mañana en el desayuno me había devuelto un poco de felicidad, haciendo que olvidara mi depresión por el accidente y poco a poco había ido recuperando la salud.

El paciente que estaba antes que nosotros salió del consultorio, ya era nuestro turno, no entendía porque estaba tan emocionada, sabía que sentía algo especial por ese señor, pero no entendía porque me entusiasmaba de aquella forma.

—Puede pasar adelante, señora Saotome —dijo la secretaría y miré a Ranma completamente desconcertada, él simplemente se limitó a sonreírme.

—Seguro fue porque yo saque la cita.

Era obvio que lo había hecho para fastidiarme, o ya no estaba tan segura, me ayudo a levantarme, pues ya apoyaba el pie suavemente en el suelo, después de una dura pelea con todos, entramos al consultorio del doctor y sentí que mi corazón saltaba de alegría al ver a aquel señor. Seguía sin entender, probablemente alguna vez les ha pasado, que uno conoce a una persona y sin explicación alguna nace un cariño sincero por esa persona, que no es carnal, sino más bien fraternal.

—¡Señorita Tendo! —me saludó tan emocionado como yo, sonreí y sentí, como las fuertes de Ranma me ayudaban a llegar hasta él par saludarlo con una leve reverencia, él nos miró con interés, indicándole a Ranma que me ayudara a sentarme en su camilla de revisión.

Ranma me tomó entre sus brazos y me ayudo, como siempre lo hacía, corrigiendo, como lo había hecho toda esa semana.

El anciano se acercó, con sus lentes enormes y descubrió las vendas que cubrían mi tobillo, estaba sorprendido, yo sabía que estaba bien y me miró bastante alegre.

—Veo que aplicó lo que me había dicho, el día del accidente —le dijo a Ranma, mirándolo admirado, fije mi mirada en Ranma inmediatamente mientras el anciano seguía estudiando mi parte afectada y recordé que toda la semana Ranma me había dado aquel masaje de veinte minutos que tanto me gustaba.

—¿Funciono? —preguntó con una amplia sonrisa, mirándome de forma victoriosa, el doctor notó nuestro flirteo y pude ver que una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, aquello me extrañaba un poco, pues él mismo había visto que Kuno era mi marido, al parecer la compañía de Ranma si le agradaba. Coincidía con él, no había nada mejor que la compañía de Ranma.

—Magníficamente —respondió de inmediato, me gusto la forma en que Ranma le sonrió, parecía que estaba demasiado feliz al ver que me había ayudado en el proceso de recuperación de mi tobillo —, estoy impresionado, señor Saotome. Usted tiene un don con todo esto, debió haber estudiado medicina.

Ranma y yo reímos ante el comentario y sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa, mientras el doctor tocaba mi tobillo revisando que todo estuviera en orden —La medicina definitivamente no es lo mío.

—Veo que esta muy animada, señorita —no mentía, yo sabía que cuando estaba al lado de Ranma mi rostro y actitud cambiaban inmediatamente, simplemente las cosas eran mucho más sencillas, siempre y cuando todo estuviera bien entre nosotros.

—Usted lo ha dicho.

—Bien, ya puedes caminar normalmente —empezó a decir, mientras le indicaba a Ranma que me ayudara a bajar de ahí —Si les pido que eviten algún entrenamiento que recargue el tobillo. Es más, podría empezar en dos semanas a entrenar —me emocioné al escuchar aquello, sabía que mi sonrisa era demasiado grande, había sido un martirio estar en aquel estado todos los días pasados, aunque con Ranma se me había hecho más sencillo. —Muy tranquilo debe ser el entrenamiento cuando lo reinicien. No quiero que tenga secuelas de eso.

—Sí señor, todo lo que usted diga —respondí emocionada, sabiendo que otro en mi lugar diría que era demasiado exagerado, pero lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era imposible de explicar. Las artes marciales prácticamente eran mi vida, y el hecho de estar incapacitada era un tremendo castigo.

—¿Ha sentido algún dolor? —preguntó caminando hasta su escritorio, Ranma y yo lo seguimos, él me seguía ayudando a pesar de que el mismo doctor me había dicho en ese momento que me podía valer por mi mismo, aquel gesto simplemente me conquistaba más. Incluso me dio pena Kodashi. Era un hecho que ya era dependiente anímicamente hablando de Ranma, me la podía imaginar y simplemente no podía evitar sentir pena por ella.

—Ninguna, algunas veces me cuesta dormir un poco en la noche, soy un poco inquieta. Cómo no me podía mover mucho…

—¿Quiere que le recete algún relajante.

Sinceramente no me gustaba mucho la idea de tomar medicinas, al parecer ese hombre era experto en la lectura del rostro porque me miró con una complicidad con la que solo un doctor observa a sus pacientes.

—Sería completamente natural, algún té, una infusión…

Sonreí en forma de aprobación y el anciano me regresó aquella gentil sonrisa que me había llamado la atención desde que lo conocí, extrañamente me daba cierta paz que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, no sé como explicarlo, se le puede llamar cierta familiaridad. Apuntó en un papel blanco, no entendía bien la caligrafía de este señor, generalmente se le dice "tienen letra de médicos".

—Puedes irla comprando, muchacho —se la entregó a Ranma que intentó descifrar los jeroglíficos que estaban plasmados en aquella hoja, me acarició por un momento la mano, como diciendo que volvería pronto y salió del consultorio, mientras el doctor apuntaba atentamente en un documento, que era mejor conocido como, "mi expediente".

Me miró nuevamente, parecía que por un momento se había olvidado que yo estaba en ese lugar, y me sonrió levemente —Puedes levantarte hija, como te he dicho, camina —indicó moviendo su mano —pero hazlo con cuidado, lentamente, no hay prisa.

No sabía porque, pero aquello me había parecido doble sentido y como siempre supuse que aquel hombre era algún agente del FBI, pues había entendido a la perfección mi gesto.

—Es un buen muchacho —dijo de improviso, tomándome completamente por sorpresa, todavía no me estaba viendo, terminó de rellenar unos espacios en mi expediente y lo cerró, para poder observarme directamente —, cuando te trajo estaba muy asustado —sentí una punzada en mi estomago, ¿qué era aquello? No pude evitar no emocionarme por todo lo que estaba diciendo, en especial porque lo sentía sincero. Me costaba mucho confiar en la gente, y aquel hombre se había ganado mi confianza en menos de cinco segundos. —Espero hasta que llegaran tus hermanas, y todos los días me ha llamado, para estar completamente seguro de que estaba haciendo bien las cosas.

Ranma entró suavemente de nuevo en el consultorio, interrumpiendo las futuras palabras del doctor que fueron abortadas en el acto.

—Ya las compre —indicó y el doctor se levantó, obligándome a mi a hacer lo mismo, con la ayuda de Ranma, por supuesto, parecía que se estaba volviendo una costumbre necesaria para él hacer de mi una persona inútil.

—La veré en una semana —empezó a decir, noté que en su añejo rostro se reflejaba aquella sonrisa y gesto que me habían gustado, parecía que a él también le gustaba vernos juntos, y lo que me había gustado era que no me había preguntado nada acerca del odioso de Kuno.

—Nos vemos entonces —le dije, sintiendo como el brazo de Ranma se aferraba fuertemente al mío, ofreciéndome un apoyo para el camino.

—Qué este bien —dijo Ranma y salimos del consultorio, aquella secretaria nos miró de la misma forma que el doctor, parecía que definitivamente nos veíamos bien juntos, pues ella no tenía idea de cual era la realidad a diferencia del doctor.

* * *

><p>Estaba sola en mi habitación, esperando que dieran las seis de la tarde para mi visita diaria (aunque me hubiera pasado la mañana con él) habíamos quedado de ver una película. Me gustaba su compañía y notaba como se me había hecho costumbre la aventura que estábamos teniendo, bien casados o no, los dos estábamos jugando con fuego, al menos en mi caso era así.<p>

—¿En que tanto piensas? —cuestionó Nabiki anunciando su entrada autoritaria a mi recamara, sin esperar permiso alguno.

La miré camino a mi armario, ella se giró y sonrió levemente, sacudiendo su cabeza —No me respondas, ya sé que se trata de Ranma.

—Nabiki —la llamé algo preocupada, haciendo que ella me mirara de inmediato ignorando mis prendas que serían presa de su salida de esa noche, noté que mi semblante no podía estar mejor que otras veces, por la forma en que mi hermana me miró.

—¿Otra vez estás con eso de la culpa? —su tonó era algo cansado, parecía que se encontraba algo frustrada con el asunto, yo me sentía torpe, siempre había criticado a Nabiki diciéndole que el matrimonio era sagrado y que nadie tenía derecho a interferir por muy mala que fuera la relación y en este caso yo me estaba tragando todas las palabras que había proclamado.

—No sientas culpa, supéralo ya —regresó su atención y manos a mi armario mientras buscaba algo que le quedara bien y sentí los suaves y amables pasos de Kasumi que pidió permiso para ingresar a mi habitación, a diferencia de Nabiki, a la cual ni siquiera le había interesado.

—¿Qué tienes? —pregunté inmediatamente al ver el semblante preocupado de mi hermana, Nabiki también lo notó.

—Me temo que no vas a poder salir hoy —dijo observando a Nabiki que la miró furiosa, y sorprendida a la vez, ciertamente yo estaba sorprendida, Kasumi nunca antes le había dicho algo así a Nabiki y antes de que algunas de las dos pudiera decir algo, ella habló nuevamente. —Tengo que salir con Tofu, Akane no se puede quedar sola…

—No te preocupes por mi —dije rápidamente, notando que Nabiki se estaba alterando. Sus salidas con su estúpido novio eran casi sagradas, y nadie estaba de acuerdo con ellas, es más, las discusiones entre Nabiki y Kasumi se habían vuelto casi normales desde que ese idiota había interferido en la vida de Nabiki. —El doctor ya me dio permiso de caminar.

—Como Ranma te ayudo a subir…

Reí al acordarme de esas imágenes, Ranma era demasiado testarudo y no me había dejado subir las escaleras por mi sola, aunque le había dicho que era completamente innecesario.

—Ranma es un exagerado, pero no te preocupes que me puedo quedar sola en la casa.

—Pero me habías dicho que Ranma venía…

—Ya esta bastante grande, Kasumi —intervino Nabiki sabiendo que su salida se estaba viendo en peligro, pues aunque discutieran por ese tipo, casi siempre Nabiki le hacía caso a Kasumi, inclusive la entendía, porque ella era casi como nuestra madre.

—Entiendo que te lleves muy bien con Ranma, y que entre ustedes ha nacido una hermosa amistad —empezó a decir mientras me miraba a los ojos, me sentí un poco mal con sus palabras, pues entre él y yo había todo menos una simple amistad —, pero ambos están casados, no esta bien visto que se vean a solas en la casa.

—Kasumi, por favor —replicó Nabiki, sabiendo que sus palabras iban a ocasionar una crisis mental en mi cabeza —, no tiene absolutamente nada de malo, además Kuno no está.

—Le voy a decir que se cancela el plan de hoy —dije tranquilamente, notando que Nabiki no quería suspender su salida con su galante novio, Kasumi me miró algo preocupada porque se estaban cancelando mis planes, pero en el fondo sabía que ella prefería sacrificarme a mi antes que tener una discusión con Nabiki.

—¿Estás segura?

Aquella pregunta era más que todo como una amenaza a la salida de Nabiki, quien me miró detenidamente, me dio algo de risa, parecía que mis palabras eran completamente decisivas.

—Claro que sí —respondí, algo desganada, pues si había deseado mucho aquella salida, Kasumi e miró con algo de pesar y culpa y Nabiki rápidamente desvió la atención del tema, antes que de Kasumi le pidiera que sacrificara su salida para quedarse en la casa, (aunque la idea era algo patética, pero no había duda que Kasumi era sumamente maternal)

—¡Bien! Me apresurare, sino me agarra tarde —fueron las últimas palabras de Nabiki antes de salir de mi habitación, sinceramente su comportamiento no me extrañaba, pues pocas veces ella se sacrificaba por los demás, sin embargo se me sentí un poco triste por cancelarle a Ranma el plan tranquilo. Últimamente no habíamos tenido mucho tiempo para nosotros, pues él seguía entrenando en el Dojo y en el otro y el médicamente me hacía dormir más de lo normal.

—Discúlpame, Akane.

Sentí sus cálidas manos sobre las mías, intentando consolarme de alguna forma, pues aunque quisiera ocultarlo se notaba mi desgana, sonreí tranquilamente, además no quería inquietarla.

—No te preocupes, ya será otro día, además aprovecho para dormir.

Sonrió levemente, aunque no estaba tan convencida, más que todo tenía culpa, pero gracias a Dios sonó mi celular, rompiendo aquel momento incomodo y cuando lo tomé quise mejor que no hubiese sonado y seguir con el momento incomodo.

—Es Kuno —dije mirado a mi hermana, que me regaló un leve beso en la frente y abandonó la habitación, escuché como aquel sonido seguía inundando mi habitación y no me quedo más remedio que tomar la llamada resignada.

—Que bueno que ya estás bien —me dijo Kuno después de diez minutos de hablar únicamente de él y de lo bien que la había pasado con todas esas personas con las que estaba, parecía que eso era su mundo, su alegría y no me molestaba, es más me gustaba que se la estuviera pasando bien, de cierta forma me hacía sentir un poco menos culpable, pues sabía que también estaba engañándome como siempre.

—Te noto triste, ¿está todo bien?

—Estoy algo cansada —respondí. No estaba mintiendo, era cierto, de un pronto a otro me había agotado, seguramente se debía por la decepción que me había llevado.

—Que no te de pena decir que me estás extrañando —rió de una forma que me hizo odiarlo nuevamente, era demasiado egocéntrico. —Me temo que aún no tengo la fecha exacta.

—No te preocupes, te digo que todo esta en orden.

Terminamos después de cinco minutos más, en donde tuve que escuchar sus estúpidos comentarios que no me interesaban en lo más mínimo.

Marqué el número de Ranma, tenía que cancelar nuestra cita, pero no me entro la llamada, parecía que tenía apagado el celular, le mande un mensaje pero tampoco tuve respuesta. Me estiré suavemente en la cama, notando lo deliciosa y cómoda que era. Simplemente no había mejor cama que esa, aunque la de Ranma le había hecho competencia, aún así le era completamente fiel a mi cama. Empecé a divagar en mis pensamientos y me rendí en los brazos de Morfeo, siendo presa de sus deseos.

* * *

><p>Había algo que no estaba del todo bien, sentía un poco de frió, no sabía si estaba despierta o dormida. Seguramente a ustedes les ha pasado, cuando se acuestan por unos minutos a descansar en la cama y extrañamente te vence un sueño que hace que tu cuerpo sea mucho más pesado que de costumbre.<p>

—Akane —aquella voz no podía ser otra que la de Ranma, aunque estuviera casi susurrando sabía que era él. No entendía bien lo que estaba pasando, pero salté de mi cama al escucharlo y rápidamente sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros mientras intentaba explicarse.

—No te asustes —ya estaba hablando normal, noté que la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, aquello me hizo sorprenderme un poco más, ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?

—La luz esta cerca de la puerta —le dije recobrando el aire, no era que había exagerado mucho, pero me sorprendía la forma en que el sueño me había vencido, al parecer me había quedado dormida toda la tarde.

Cuando Ranma iluminó la habitación nuevamente apreté los ojos por la incomodidad que sentía ante la luz, —Ranma, ¿qué haces aquí?

El seguía de pie en mi habitación, nunca antes había estado ahí. Siempre que me llegaba a ver y a darme sus masajes me atendía en la sala del Dojo, parecía que estaba analizando a detalle todo lo que había.

—Habíamos quedado de ver la película —me maldije, me había dormido y no le había cancelado, no debí de haber dejado que ese sueño abrumador se apoderara de mí —pero leí tu mensaje y pensé que algo malo había pasado, te llame y no me respondiste, entonces me atrevía a llamar al Dojo y Nabiki me respondió.

No tenía que decirme nada más, sabía que seguramente Nabiki no me había ayudado a cancelar mi cita, que había pasado por encima de la petición de Kasumi y aquello me hacía sentir un poco culpable.

—Perdóname, soy una estúpida —tomé mi celular y noté que habían ocho llamadas perdida de Ranma, y un mensaje de Nabiki que me hizo sonreír levemente, no había duda que me conocía a la perfección, pues decía;

"_No te sientas culpable, te lo mereces, es la forma en que te pago que te hayas sacrificado por mi esta tarde con Kasumi. No te preocupes por ella, que no estás haciendo nada malo y bueno, ella no va a estar ahí para que te sientas culpable. ¡Aprovecha! Estarás a sola con él, pues hoy no llego a dormir… Jajaja! Pásala bien" _

—¿Todo en orden? —me preguntó extrañado por mi comportamiento, me lamenté por unos segundos, estaba tan guapo esa noche, miré extrañada la situación y caía en cuenta de algo, no tenía idea de cómo había entrado. Lo miré un poco desconcertada y Ranma supuso lo que estaba pensando, pues sin que se lo preguntara, habló.

—Llame a la puerta, pero nadie me respondió y cuando hable con Nabiki me dijo que estabas dormida, entonces me tomé el atrevimiento de subir por tu ventana.

No había duda que ese hombre era una caja de sorpresas, parecía que nunca lo iba a llegar a conocer, y que era bastante decidido, pues no cualquiera hubiese hecho eso solo para ver una película.

¡Maldita sea! Porque tenía que sentir aquella estúpida culpa, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Al parecer Ranma había notado mi conmoción interior pues volvió a preguntar sobre mi situación anímica. Que patética podía verme en ese momento.

—Creo que no vamos a poder ver la película —lo arrojé, tenía que hacerlo, le había dado mi palabra a Kasumi y él me miró bastante extrañado por lo que le estaba diciendo, era obvio que tenía que explicarme y decirle porque no podíamos ver la película. Sabía que iba a pensar que era una niña miedosa, pero le había dado mi palabra a mi hermana de no hacerlo y tenía que cumplirla aunque me pesara —Esta tarde, Kasumi…

Su celular interrumpió mis palabras, me pidió que lo esperara un poco y pensé que se trataba de Kodashi, pero al ver su comportamiento me di cuenta que se trataba de un hombre, pues él saludo había sido simplemente diferente.

—Sí, hace un tiempo que llegue —dijo carismáticamente, no había duda de que su sola personalidad lograba atraer, parecía que se trataba de un buen amigo por la forma en que le hablaba y supe que no era Ryoga por la forma en que Ranma le estaba respondiendo. Hubo algo que me llamo la atención, se quedo en silencio un momento para después reírse con poco interés.

No sabía bien lo que estaba pasando, pero lo noté diferente, pues me miró fugazmente y dio unos cuantos pasos dentro de la habitación, noté que mi celular sonaba y pensé que se trataba de Kuno, pero me di cuenta que era Nabiki, lo que me extraño, pues cuando ella salía con su galante novio el mundo simplemente desaparecía. Seguramente algo malo le había pasado o ese idiota la había dejado para correr a alguna emergencia con su esposa.

—¿Pasa algo, Nabiki?

Noté que donde estaba parecía ser un restaurante, pues se escuchaba algo de ruido, pero me dejaba escucharla perfectamente, y algunas voces que no completaban las frases para mi auricular.

—¿Akane? —preguntó mientras notaba como el ruido disminuía, haciéndome entender que se estaba apartando de su punto de inicio a un lugar menos habitado para escucharme mejor —¿Ranma está hablando por celular en este momento?

Aquello me dio un escalofrío en la espalda, mire inconciente a Ranma que seguía en el teléfono, contando algunas cosas de su traslado a Nerima y fruncí el entrecejo, mientras me ponía levemente de pie, para que Ranma no me prestará tanta atención como lo estaba haciendo.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No lo vas a creer, ¿te acuerdas de Kio Isuza?

Al principio no tenía idea de quien me estaba hablando, supuse que tenía que ser alguno de los pesados amigos de su novio, pues tristemente además de Ryoga eran mis únicos conocidos reales, o bueno, el novio de Nabiki era el único que me presentaba otras personas que se salían de la rutina de mi vida.

—El piloto —dijo, ayudándome a recordar e inmediatamente la imagen de él me llego como un rayo a mi cabeza. Una vez había salido con él, la verdad era que como siempre no lo había tratado de la mejor manera, sin embargo, a pesar de su exagerado ego no me había caído tan mal como los demás amigos de ese idiota. Probablemente porque con rechazarlo una vez había entendido que no íbamos a tener nada y raramente le llevaba bien con él.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Resulta ser que el mundo es un pañuelo y bueno, es amigo de Ranma.

Abrí los ojos exageradamente, ¡aquello era el colmo! La peor noticia que me había dado, no era posible que Ranma conociera al novio de Nabiki de antes y mucho menos a su círculo social, Nabiki rió levemente ante mi silencio, pues ella me conocía a la perfección y sabía que estaba horrorizada por aquel hecho.

—No te preocupes que no tiene nada que ver con mi novio —calmó un poco mi preocupación pero noté que se aclaraba la garganta —al parecer apenas de enteró de la llegada de Ranma por otro amigo y bueno, le esta invitando a salir.

—¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

—Estamos sentados en la misma mesa. Yoshiro trajo a un par de amigos con sus novias, sin embargo parece que Kio le tiene un sorpresa a Ranma.

Sentí algo caliente en mi estomago, aquello quería decir que ese idiota había llamado a Ranma para invitarlo a salir con otra mujer, lo miré inmediatamente y noté que le estaba contando algunas cosas que estaba haciendo, pero que no había llegado hasta ese punto.

—Yoshiro no conoce a Ranma, no tiene ni idea de quien es, pero escuche perfectamente cuando esa china decía algo así como Lanma.

—¿Cómo es?

—Después te cuento, le dije a Yoshiro que me iba a retocar, nada más te llame pare decirte que tengas cuidado y que no te sientas culpable por faltarle a Kasumi.

—Le di mi palabra, además, tiene que darme mi lugar.

Escuché un suspiró de Nabiki, sabía que ella se desesperaba por mi forma de pensar —Créeme que si no hubiese sido importante no te hubiera llamado. No te quejes después yo te lo advertí, además, no te vayas a enojar Akane, Ranma será muy perfecto si quieres, pero es hombre y ya ves que los hombres no piensan con el cerebro en algunas situaciones.

—Ya le dije que se vaya…

—Has que se quede y disfruta, no vaya a ser que termine en los brazos de la china.

—¿Cómo es? —pregunté irritada, notando que a Ranma ya lo habían invitado a salir, pues estaba poniendo excusas y reía de una forma confidencial con la que se ríen todos los hombres. No podía decir que me estaba faltando el respeto, pues hasta mi padre se reía de esa forma cuando estaba con sus amigos y hablaban de temas "de hombres"

—Muy hermosa, mañana te cuento bien. Espero que hagas algo sensato, recuerda que aún no es tuyo —aquellas palabras resonaron en mis oídos, pues aunque no quisiera aceptarlo era verdad, Ranma no era mío, sabía que le interesaba, pero no podía garantizar que me amaba como yo a él, o por lo menos que sentía algo tan fuerte como yo por él —por una vez en tu vida has lo que tu quieres, no lo que esta correctamente estipulado por las normas. Pasa una linda noche, te quiero.

La llamada había terminado, así era Nabiki, un poco fría, pero no había duda que me había puesto sobre aviso, algo que tenía que agradecerle inmensamente. La verdad me había hablado en un tono bastante real, yo estaba idealizando demasiado a Ranma, era hombre y los hombres no se enamoran, además, como ella había dicho, pensaban más con otra cosa que con la cabeza. Esa noche era mía y de él, llevaba varios días sin tener el contacto que me gustaba tener con él. Me acerqué a él y noté que me miró atento, esperando algún ademán mío pero seguía con la llamada.

—No me estoy haciendo del rogar, hombre —dijo riendo nuevamente como me gustaba, bastante confiado y sincero, era obvio que aquel desgraciado le estaba diciendo que se fuera para encontrarse con aquella maldita china. Ya la odiaba, era impresionante todo lo que Ranma significaba para mi. —Tenía planes.

Aquello fue como un choque de electricidad contra mi columna, estaba cediendo, y nuevamente todas las palabras que Nabiki había pronunciado resonaron en mi cabeza. Aún no era mío, aún no lo era. Le había dado mi palabra a Kasumi.

—Veo que has mejorado mucho en el idioma —dijo algo serio, cambiando radicalmente el tono de su voz, ¡Estaba hablando con ella! No se veía cínico y sabía que el idiota de su amigo se la había pasado para presionarlo con que saliera con ellos. No era mío, no lo era, no lo era. Pero lo iba a hacer. No iba a permitir que una maldita china desconocida me robora lo que iba a ser mío.

Me acerqué a Ranma llamando su atención, no me reconocía la verdad, estaba dispuesta seducirlo, pero esa noche se quedaría conmigo, tenía que averiguar quien era esa maldita china. Le indiqué que se inclinará y así lo hizo e inesperadamente le bese el cuello.

Ranma me miró completamente sorprendido sonreí levemente —Voy a la sala para poner la película.

No se esperaba aquella reacción de mi parte, era obvio antes de tomar la llamada prácticamente había cancelado nuestra noche de películas. Me siguió con la mirada y no estaba ni siquiera afuera de mi habitación cuando dijo —Hablamos después —con un tono bastante cortante y colgó de inmediato. Aquello sin duda me había gustado.

Me abrazó por detrás y sonreí sintiendo su trato cariñoso, no había duda que me hacía sentir como una adolescente enamorada, era mío y no lo iba a perder por nada, mucho menos por excusas estúpidas, como Nabiki decía, Kasumi ni siquiera se iba a dar cuenta de lo que estaba pasando —¿A que debo este maravilloso cambio de planes?

Su tono era galante y coqueto, sentí como metía su cara entre mi cuello y la clavícula que amablemente le habían brindado un lugar y sonreí.

—Le había prometido a Kasumi que no quedaría solas contigo, pero sé que me voy a aburrir y tengo muchas ganas de ver la película contigo.

—¿Sospecha algo? —preguntó separándose de mí, no se veía asustado, otra cosa que me gusto, pues él ya estaba más enterado que Nabiki sabía algo de lo nuestro y Kasumi suponía que había una "gran amistad" entre nosotros.

—Es bastante conservadora.

Los ojos de Ranma brillaron y sin previo aviso me tomó en sus brazos, elevándome para que no caminara y bajo las escaleras conmigo, llegamos a la sala y me puso gentilmente en el sillón, a pesar de mis quejas de que ya podía caminar, sabía que mientras estuviera al lado de Ranma me intentaría hacer inútil.

—Nabiki alquilo tres películas, pon la que quieras —le dije mientras él las buscaba, sonrió de una forma extraña y me miró traviesamente.

—¿Nabiki las escogió?

Con aquella pregunta me sentí estúpida, como era posible que hubiera confiado en ella, seguramente me había jugado una mala pasada y había alquilado alguna cosa cursi para dejarme en ridículo o algo de terror.

—Perdón, pensé que por una vez en su vida iba a rentar algo bueno.

Ranma rió y se acercó a mí, exponiéndome las películas, que me hicieron ver que conocía a la perfección a mi hermana. No había nada cursi ahí, pero había una de terror, otra de suspenso y una pornográfica (era obvio que solo lo había hecho para molestarme).

—Perdón… Nabiki es una imbécil.

—Las tres se ven interesantes —dijo con una amplía sonrisa, era obvio que quería molestarme también, lo miré y se encogió de hombros —en esta probablemente mueran todos —dijo señalando la de terror —de este tipo no veo desde que salí de la universidad—dijo señalando la pornográfica —y está ya la vi —dijo señalando la última película que era la de suspenso. Sin lugar a dudas Nabiki era la peor del mundo.

—Perdona, Nabiki ha cagado todo…

—No tengo ningún problema en la que escojas. Ni te preocupes porque ya vi la de suspenso, en lo personal las buenas películas me gusta verlas más de una vez, así se pueden llegar a analizar más detalles que no se agarran en la primera mirada.

No había duda que era un hermoso. Obviamente la pornográfica estaba más que descartada, solo lo había hecho para subir el tono de la noche, y para recordar las ganas que teníamos el uno del otro, así que la tomé y la aparte, notando como a Ranma le daba risa, era obvio que tenía el mismo humor negro que Nabiki y que disfrutaba de verme avergonzada.

—Escoge.

—Escoge tú.

Para mi pesar tome la de terror, no me quedaba más remedio, pues Ranma ya había visto la otra y me miró atentamente.

—Sé que las de terror no te gustan, te digo que puedo ver nuevamente la de suspenso, es bastante buena.

—De igual forma las dos me van a dar miedo —no mentía, algunas veces pensaba que las películas de suspenso eran mucho peores que las de terror, pues en esas ya se sabía que todos morían despiadadamente —y la otra simplemente se cancela.

Ranma sonrió entretenido, era obvio que le gustaba ver lo complejo que era para mi escoger una película. —Puedo rentar otra si así lo deseas….

—Pon la de suspenso, es la mejor de las tres.

Ranma me miró de una forma extraña, e hizo lo que le pedí. Supuse que si sonreía de esa forma era porque me iba a dar miedo, pues se notaba la travesura en su hermosa mirada. Era la última vez que confiaba en Nabiki, pero esto me lo iba cobrar. Aunque no estaba del todo mal, iba a estar a solas con Ranma y para mi mala suerte sentía como mi cuerpo deseaba su cercanía. Tendría que mantenerme bastante firme para no cometer ninguna locura.

* * *

><p>(Adelanto del capitulo 21)<p>

_"Ranma descendió de mi rostro, dejo mis labios en paz y sentí como sus besos se apoderaban de mi cuello, reviviendo a aquella mujer que yo misma había matado desde la muerte de Shinnosuke, no había duda que Ranma sabía muy bien como hacer las cosas, sabía donde tocar y sobre todo sabía lo que estaba provocando con cada caricia que me regalaba._

_Lo abracé sintiendo su calor, estaba prácticamente sentada encima de él y aquello me provocaba algo inexplicable, estaba sintiendo su fuerte cuerpo contra él mío. Noté que el cuerpo de Ranma también empezaba a reaccionar"_

* * *

><p><strong>NTA: <strong>Holaaaaa! FEEEEELIIIIIZZZZZZZ AÑOOOOO NUEVOOO A TODOOOOOS! Jajajaja lo sé, muy atrasada pero bueno! He pasado por muchas cosas y cambios en mi vida gracias a Dios positivos! Entonces he tenido que separarme un poco de este mundo, no saben como me ha dolido, pero la buena noticia es que estoy muy emocionada porque empezare a estudiar Cine & Televisión... Me emociona, pues sé que me corregirán en lo que es mi estilo y redacción, sé que podrán perdonarme por esto!

Espero que hayan tenido un inicio de año bonito! Y lleno de cosas positivas! La historia aquí sigue y como lo prometido es deuda puse un adelanto del siguiente capi, para que vean que no es mentira que la relación de Ranma y Akane se va a poner... Jajajaja emocionante en el ambito de paraje ya, había tardado no?

Nos leemos en el otro capi! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por sus motivaciones! Esta historia esta aquí por ustedes, gracias x regalarme esa felicidad que es tan importante para mí!

**AkaneKagome** Amigaaaaaaaa guapppaaaaa! Ojala estés de lo mejor, llena de cosas buenas y positivas este 2012! Como van esas historias? Espero que excelente! Porque me muero de las ganas de leer que traes de nuevoo! Espero que te siga gustando la historia guapa y saber de ti pronto! Muchos saludos!

**MaRce kid, **Amigaaaaaa! Como siempre me has hecho reír con tu comentario oficial de que detestas a Kuno, pobre tipo =( creo que yo influyó para que sea uno de los más odiados jajajaja tendré que cambiar de villano en mi próxima historia ! Jajajaja lo del avión me mato jajaja aunque lo he pensado eh! Yo también quiero un Ranma así! Voy a inventar dos para cada una va! Jajajajaja, espero que estés teniendo un 2012 lleno de cosas buenas! Y muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos amiga, espero que nos estemos leyendo y que te siga gustando el ritmo de la historia! Un beso guapa!

**Nora**, Amiga! Muchas gracias por seguir la historia! Yo también estoy feliz de que Kuno se largo por un mes! Jajajajaja así nuestra pareja tendrá más tiempo y espacio para estar juntos como a todos nos gusta! Espero que hayas tenido un buen inicio de año y que todo lo que te propongas lo consigas! Nos estamos leyendo y espero que te siga gustando la historia.

**Mishiga Akuy,** Feliz 2012! Saludos!

**Diana Tendo**, Aaaaawwwwww amigaaa! Perdón por hacerte sufrir! Pero tengo una buena excusa! Perdón perdón! De verdad estoy intentando sacar esta historia lo mejor que me salga! Me tarde un poquito, pero bueno aquí estoy, esperando que te siga agrandando la historia y agradeciendo que sigas la historia! Deseo de todo corazón que vivas un año 2012 lleno de cosas buenas y que te siga gustando la historia, gracias por tus hermosos comentarios guapa, siempre los aprecio muchisimo! Un besito!

**Susyakane, **Saludos! Espero que la estés pasando de lo mejor este 2012 !

**Launica62, **Feliz año 2012!

**The Pam,** Holaaaaaaa! Espero que todo te este saliendo bien este 2012, que sea demasiado positivo y gratificante! Nos estamos leyendo!

**Rena7,** Helloooo! Ojala siga siendo de tu agrado la historia y que este 2012 venga cargado de buenas cosas y mucha alegría! Saludos

**Mininahermosa29, **Hoooola! Feliz año nuevo! Espero que estes teniendo muchas cosas positvas este año! Saludos!

**Jacquesita Saotome,** Hola! Espero que tu inicio de año haya sido bastante provechoso y positivo y que la historia siendo de tu agrado!

**Pleasure Delayer,** Woooooow! Primero que nada... BIENVENIDA A LA HISTORIA EEELIIII! Que emoción! Jajajajaja me encanto tu comentario! Fue verdaderamente gratificante y agradable saber que te gusta la historia y la pasada y que te gustaría conocer la futura! Con respecto a la observación de los nombres que me hiciste lo de Kodachi no me lo sabía! Jajajajajaja y cuando empece la historia me puse a ver nuevamente el anime y me di cuenta que en realidad como tu dices el apellido es Kuno . ! Jajajajaja pero ya era un poco tarde para cambiarlo! Y aunque no estoy acostumbrada prometo aplicarlo en alguna historia futura, muchisimas gracias por eso amiga! Lo de las contradicciones, te prometo que más adelante se irá aclarando! De eso no te preocupes y sí jajajajaja creo que algunas veces me enfoco demasiado con el odio y asco hacía esos dos... Me parece que he levantando pasiones negativas hacía esos pobres hermanos jajajajaja y cero pesada! De verdad sigue escribiendome así ! Jajajaja yo súper feliz y emocionada amiga! Muchas gracias por leerme y por estar ya dentro de la historia me encanta en serio! Cualquier cosa que no te guste o algún comentario sabes que son aceptados de la mejor manera! Eso me ayuda a crecer! Espero que tengas un inicio de año bastante provechoso y positivo! Nos estamos leyendo y espero que te siga gustando la historia! =) Un beso guapa!

**Eleniak,** BIENVENIDA TAMBIEN! Que emoción de verdad! Muchas gracias por que la historia te este gustando! Aquí esta la actualización un poco tarde pero bueno! Espero que este año este cargado de buenas cosas para ti! Nos estamos leyendo!

A todas las demás chica (o) s que me leen, espero que les este gustando ! Recomienden la historia! jajaja ! Un beso y se cuidan ! Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo y que tengan 2012 lleno de cosas buenas y positivas!

**AnaIz16**

**_*If u can dream it u can do it. Walt Disney*_**


	22. Capitulo 21: La pasión es un sentimiento

Decisiones Apresuradas

Capitulo 21

La pasión es un sentimiento que se despierta pocas veces, y el que no la ha experimentado no ha aprendido a vivir

_No sabrás todo lo que valgo hasta que no pueda ser junto a ti todo lo que soy **Gregorio Marañón.**_

* * *

><p>Al parecer, aquella sonrisa traviesa de Ranma tenía justificación en estos momentos. Aquella película era una de las peores que había visto en mi vida. Simplemente estaba aterrada.<p>

El tema central era de una extraña maldición que poseía a la gente, odie a Nabiki nuevamente, ella sabía que ese tipo de cosas me aterraban, pues siempre les había tenido mucho miedo.

—Podemos detenerla…

—Sabes que tengo que ver el final —repliqué apretando mis manos fuertemente, mientras las sentía sudorosas. Ranma estaba lejos de mí. No tanto, pero yo quería que me abrazará, era obvio que él estaba esperando a que fuera yo la que propiciara el encuentro, pero definitivamente no lo iba a hacer. Definitivamente éramos unos niños.

Una mujer despampanante era la principal, algo que no me gustaba del todo, pues se veía bastante plástica, además vencía a todos los de la película con una simple mirada y la envidié, pues tenía un cuerpo bastante voluptuoso y exótico. Además que sus rasgos diferentes hacían que cualquier hombre estuviera embobado con ella. Lo que me hizo sentir un poco celosa, por más estúpido que pudiera sonar, estaba celosa de una actriz.

—Ya veo porque te gusto la película —dije al ver una escena romántica entre los principales, la verdad romántica no podía describirse del todo, más que todo era bastante sexual, me sorprendí del trabajo que tenían que hacer, esas personas, el estar tan cerca de otra sin sentir nada en la realidad. Definitivamente dedicarse a la actuación no era tan fácil.

—Tiene muy buenos efectos.

Lo miré de inmediato y me encontré con sus hermosos ojos que estaban atentos a mis acciones —No me vas a negar que te encanto "Emily" —dije utilizando el nombre de aquel personaje, Ranma sonrió vagamente y miró por unos segundos la pantalla para regresar su mirada a mí.

—Sin duda alguna, Emily es bastante atractiva —me dijo tranquilo, con una sonrisa confiada de esas que tanto me gustaban. —Pero definitivamente no es mi tipo.

Aquello me dejo desconcertada, ¿cómo iba a decir que aquella hermosa mujer no era su tipo? Me reí fuertemente, haciendo que Ranma me mirará retadoramente y le devolví aquel gesto.

—¿Eres el hombre perfecto? No me vengas con eso, claro que tendrías algo con ella.

—Definitivamente no tendría nada con ella —respondió tranquilo y me irritó, era obvio que los hombres no pensaban así y mucho menos Ranma.

—No me mientas, no soy estúpida.

Ya me había molestando un poco, Ranma se sentó mucho mejor sobre el sillón, estando completamente erguido.

—No estoy mintiendo, no tengo posibilidades reales de conocerla.

Elevé mis ojos, sabiendo que le estaba dando vueltas al asunto y él siguió con aquella mueca confiada que tanto me gustaba.

—Si la conocieras…

—Tampoco tendría nada con ella —respondió y lo miré algo molesta, sabiendo que solo me estaba tomando el pelo, él se encogió de hombros y nuevamente fue víctima de mis preguntas.

—Eres un mentiroso Ranma, ¡Claro que te acostarías con ella!

—No esta entre mis deseos de vida, como te dije en un principio, ella no es mi tipo —respondió sereno —sin embargo, si tuviera la oportunidad probablemente me acostaría con ella.

—¡Te dije que estabas mintiendo!

—No mentí. Tú preguntaste que si tendría algo con ella y te dije que no es mi tipo.

—Respondiste que te acostarías con ella.

—Porque insististe, es una mujer sumamente hermosa, tiene un cuerpo perfecto, es llamativa y sobretodo diferente.

—Qué bueno que no es tu tipo —me quejé bastante molesta por la forma en que había hablado de esa actriz. Ya sabía que era una estupidez, yo misma había tirado ese tema. Pero me molestaba saber que pensaba de esa forma, cuando quería que solo pensara de esa forma en mi.

—Sinceramente me costaría mucho estar con una mujer como esa. Su carrera en primera instancia no me gusta mucho, eso de que se este besando con otros hombres… Es algo que no me gustaría que hiciera mi pareja por más artístico que fuera.

—No tiene nada de malo ser actriz.

—Claro que no, admiro el trabajo y todo, pero yo no podría estar con una mujer que fuese actriz, me volvería loco. Además, no la visualizo como la madre de mis hijos.

No estaba jugando, lo sabía por la forma en que me estaba respondiendo.

—Todos los hombres desean estar con una mujer como esa y por supuesto que le de hijos.

—Yo no soy como todos los hombres que desean estar con una mujer como esa —me dijo burlándose de la forma en que había expuesto mi idea —, ya te dije, la veo bonita pero para mi no es atractiva.

—¡Deja de mentir!

—¿Por qué buscas pelear con cualquier tema?

Aquella pregunta era un tanto cierta, no sabía porque pero pelear con él me gustaba bastante, cuando yo tuviese el control, pues Ranma era un hombre tan apasionado que cuando discutía lograba congelar todos mis sentidos.

—Solo quiero saber —repliqué resentida, aunque en realidad no lo estaba, solo quería que me consintiera, que me besara y di en el blanco, Ranma cerró todo el espacio que nos separaba y me tomó en sus brazos, haciéndome presa de él.

—Mi tipo de mujer es como tu.

Había sido lindo, pero quería conocer el que le gustaba de mí, aquello me tenía bastante intrigada y me arrodille en el sillón poniéndome enfrente de él, mientras él seguía sentado.

—¿Cómo soy?

Ranma sonrió tiernamente, me miró de la misma forma y aventuró uno de sus dedos a acariciar mi mejilla, mientras me hacía sentir una agradable y tierna sensación, no había duda que la química entre ambos era algo natural, estábamos más que conectados.

—Tienes los ojos más bonitos que he visto.

—¡Son demasiado normales! En cambio los tuyos son…

—Nadie tiene la mirada que tienes, Akane —me interrumpió y supe que era mejor callar, no quería complicar las cosas y estaba extasiada por la forma en que me estaba hablando —eres tan apasionada en todo lo que haces, tan amable, cariñosa —sus yemas tocaron la comisura de mis labios, y sentí como su otra mano libre había tomado mi cintura, haciendo que el roce entre nosotros fuera mucho más intimo. —terca y obstinada…

Me reí, sabiendo que no podía ser todo dulce ni perfecto a su lado, el rió conmigo, yo sabía que tenía razón en lo que me decía y sin esperar más lo bese suavemente, sintiendo nuevamente su cálido sabor. Era adicta a sus besos y sabía que él a los míos. Su lengua experta invadía mi boca, y danzaba con mi lengua por segundos. Era tan apasionado y dulce al mismo tiempo que me volvía loca. Simplemente ya no me imaginaba mi vida sin esto, eso era lo que me preocupaba.

—Envidio tanto a Kodashi —no sabía si lo había dicho o lo había pensado, pero en ese momento Ranma se separó un poco de mí y me miró deforma confusa, haciéndome entender que si lo había dicho.

—La envidio porque te tiene a ti —expliqué, sabiendo que tenía que dar alguna razón de mis palabras, pude ver que Ranma me estaba analizando, tratando de digerir la información que le había dado. Elevó nuevamente su mano a mi rostro, acariciándome con sumo cuidado, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que podía romperse.

—Me tienes aquí —sentí como se elevaba un poco para poderme besar, pues yo era la que tenía el dominio de las distancias, ya que estaba arrodillada en el sillón y él sentado me daba un poco más de altura, su beso fue más cálido que el pasado y sentí como sus manos me tomaban gentilmente de la cintura —y cuando no estamos juntos —volvió a besarme, lo miré directamente a los ojos, sintiendo mil sensaciones que no podía explicar con palabras —sigo estando contigo.

¿Cómo no quererlo? Aquello había sido lo más romántico que me habían dicho en la vida. Jamás pensé que Ranma me diría eso, sus manos acariciaron mi espalda, sin dejarme de mirar a los ojos y sonreí abiertamente.

—Me gusta que me digas este tipo de cosas.

Ranma tomó nuevamente mi cintura, y empezó a atraerme hacía él, hasta que mis rodillas quedaron a cada lado de Ranma y él en el centro. Miré su mueca traviesa y empecé a besarlo nuevamente, notando como la pasión se desataba entre ambos, pues el nivel de los besos fue aumentando de sobremanera y sentía sus manos expertas sobre mi cuerpo.

Sinceramente no tenía mucha idea de que hacer, ni siquiera recordaba como hacer las cosas, tenía demasiado de no estar con un hombre, además, tampoco tenía tanta experiencia, pues con Shinnosuke habían sido contadas las veces que había compartido intimidad y eso ya había sido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Ranma descendió de mi rostro, dejo mis labios en paz y sentí como sus besos se apoderaban de mi cuello, reviviendo a aquella mujer que yo misma había matado desde la muerte de Shinnosuke, no había duda que Ranma sabía muy bien como hacer las cosas, sabía donde tocar y sobre todo sabía lo que estaba provocando con cada caricia que me regalaba.

Lo abracé sintiendo su calor, estaba prácticamente sentada encima de él y aquello me provocaba algo inexplicable, estaba sintiendo su fuerte cuerpo contra él mío. Noté que el cuerpo de Ranma también empezaba a reaccionar. Ya habíamos tenido un contacto físico antes, pero definitivamente lo que estábamos viviendo era algo sumamente peligroso.

—¿Es una decisión apresurada? —le pregunté, buscando algún tipo de control que cupiera entre nosotros. Me miró un poco más tranquilo, al parecer estaba un tanto nervioso, jamás comparado con los nervios que se habían apoderado de mí. Lo quería, de eso no había duda, lo deseaba, pero no me había dicho aún lo que quería escuchar.

—¿No quieres esto?

Se había dado cuenta que algo pasaba, la verdad no sabía ni como explicárselo, parecía un poco frustrado, lo notaba en su mirada, la cual siempre había sumamente transparente, al igual que la mía.

Tenía que ser sincera con él, recordé la vez que me dijo que Kuno hablaba de cómo intimábamos, aunque fuera una mentira él no lo sabía, me acerqué a él, para susurrarle al oído, sintiendo que seguía sosteniéndome con la misma firmeza. —No recuerdo lo que se siente tener un orgasmo.

Ranma me miró completamente incrédulo y supo que con eso no estaba preparada para estar con él. Simplemente estábamos conectados y lo sabía, nuevamente sonrió de una forma que me mato —No te creo.

—¿Cuándo te he mentido?

Me besó nuevamente y sentí como su peso le ganaba al mío, se había inclinado y me estaba haciendo caer de bruces al sofá, haciendo que mi espalda quedara completamente recta sobre la tela que por años había decorado la sala del Dojo.

Estaba encima mío, me miró nuevamente, intentando descifrar que me estaba pasando, pero le era imposible, pues yo tampoco sabía que estaba pasando. No sabía que hacer, ni que decirle, pues lo deseaba tanto como él a mí, sin embargo no podía entregarme a él plenamente.

—¿Qué te parece si hago que te acuerdes?

Aquello fue demasiado para mi, sentí un latigazo violento en el pecho y me di cuenta que era mi corazón que latía inconciente. Ranma volvió a besarme y se acercó a mi oído para susurrarme.

—No va a pasar nada que no quieras.

Era sumamente atento, sabía y sentía que no estaba preparada para tener relaciones sexuales con él, sin embargo notaba que mi cuerpo no lo rechazaba del todo.

—No sé bien lo que me esta pasando… —le dije nerviosa, y Ranma sonrió tranquilamente, analizando mi rostro, parecía que lo estaba contemplando tras un análisis que estaba haciendo.

—Parece ser que te gusta mi cercanía tanto como me gusta la tuya.

Eso era cierto, era obvio que lo necesitaba cerca, y me besó de nuevo, haciendo que sintiera mil sensaciones que hace mucho no sentía, ni siquiera recordaba nada de lo que Ranma me estaba haciendo vivir. Sus labios hacían suyos los míos, y sentí como sus fuertes manos que estaban en mi cintura iban descendiendo con sumo cuidado. Intentaba tener los ojos cerrados, pero sentía que estaba en una montaña rusa, y cuando los abría algunas veces me encontraba su mirada, donde hacía evidente que buscaba mi aprobación a cada paso que daba.

Sentí un aire fresco en mi espalda y noté que mi camisa estaba levemente levanta, la tenía por la cintura y sentí el calor que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Sabía que mis mejillas estaban rosadas, siempre me pasaba cuando me agitaba y ahora sentía que estaba a punto de darme un infarto. Ranma simplemente era un experto y sobre todo detallista, me besaba tranquilamente y sus manos iban conociendo lugares que jamás habían vuelto a tocar.

—Eres demasiado cálida —me dijo con sus labios pegados a los míos, era impresionante lo ancha que era su espalda y sobre toda musculosa. Noté que no estaba buscando acostarse conmigo, sino simplemente tocarme y conocerme. Yo quería lo mismo, por eso aventuré mis manos dentro de su camisa, tocando sus trabajados músculos, sabía que tenía que ir con cuidado, pero era delicioso lo que estábamos viviendo.

Volvió a besarme con facilidad el cuello, y noté como sus manos empezaban a introducirse en la cinturilla de mi pantalón. Me miró fijamente y sonreí con placer, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, nadie podía culparme, me moría por sentir sus manos en la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo, me besó de nuevo sin prisa al mismo tiempo que sentía como introducía completamente su mano hasta tocar mi intimidad, haciendo que soltara un gemido.

Noté que él estaba demasiado turbado, no era turbado la palabra, sino parecía bastante excitado.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté con una risa al ver que buscaba desabrocharme el botón del pantalón.

—Te dije que te iba a recordar que es un orgasmo.

Sentí como me quitaba el pantalón, pues la brisa fresca del ambiente choco contra mis muslos ya desnudos, Ranma me miró de inmediato y sonrió traviesamente.

—Qué son estas tangas, Akane.

Ni siquiera recordaba cual llevaba puesta, me llene de vergüenza y rápidamente me levante para ver de lo que estaba hablado y me sentí orgullosa de mi cuerpo. Me veía bastante bien y aquella prenda era extremadamente seductora.

—¿No te gusta?

Ranma sonrió y volvió a besarme, volví a mi posición de antes, pues por ver la tanga que tenía me había sentado, entonces se acercó a mi nuevamente y volvió a besarme mientras sentía como aventuraba uno de sus dedos a rozarme por encima de la prenda mi intimidad.

—Estoy mojada, ¿verdad? —pregunté algo avergonzada, él me sonrió de forma confidente y coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Eres simplemente deliciosa, muero por probarte.

—Ranma —susurré sabiendo lo que iba a hacer, y en ese momento sentí directamente sus dedos en mi intimidad, me estaba estudiando, palpando y noté lo ronca que se había vuelto su voz.

—Tienes los labios más deliciosos que haya tocado.

No sé si ustedes sabían, pero era definitivo que aquel estudio que había leído en aquella revista femenina era cierto. Una mujer tenía orgasmos más que todo por la forma en que su pareja le hablaba y la tocaba. No era que estuviera teniendo uno en ese momento, solo que no me quería imaginar el que tendría con él. Me llenaba de escalofríos.

Solté un ligero gemido al sentir como penetraba con sus dedos mi intimidad, Ranma parecía extasiado, jugo con mi clítoris, provocándome grandes olas de calor e intente domar mis manos que se habían aferrado a él. Lo imité, buscando el camino para llegar a su intimidad, me miró con una picardía como pocas ves había visto en él.

—¿Vas a jugar?

—No es justo que solo tu juegues —le dije pero antes de poder tocarlo como quería me dio un beso y se retiró, haciendo que mi corazón se comprimiera al saber que el momento había llegado. Agarré un cojín de esos que por un momento me había estorbado y apreté mi rostro contra él, intentando callar los gemidos que querían salir de mi boca al sentir la cálida lengua de Ranma en mi intimidad.

Esto simplemente no era humano. Me estaba matando, intentaba recordar la única vez que me habían hecho sexo oral. No, definitivamente no podía compararse, Shinnosuke no había sido malo en el sentido sexual, pero jamás se le podía comparar con la experiencia que tenía Ranma.

Se lengua se movía experta sobre mi intimidad, degustando cada espacio de ella, lo escuchaba chupar, eso era algo que no podía describir. Simplemente era demasiado lo que estaba pasando, ese hombre me estaba matando, recordaba algunas mujeres que se ofendían ante la sola idea de que les hicieran sexo oral o peor aún, hacerle sexo oral a su pareja. No estaban más que equivocadas… Era una de las mejores sensaciones que podía sentir una mujer y lo mejor de todo es que Ranma me lo estaba haciendo.

Apretaba con fuerza aquel cojín, sentía como su lengua saboreaba mi clítoris, simplemente ese hombre no tenía piedad de mi. Grite al sentir como aprisionaba mi clítoris suavemente, como si lo estuviera mordiendo pero sin provocarme ningún dolor, más bien era un placer intenso, uno que nunca antes había sentido.

No supe bien cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero había notado la intensidad de cómo aquellas olas de calor llegaban a mi cuerpo, las manos de Ranma seguían en mis muslos y se lengua seguía en mi intimidad, regalando placer que nunca antes había sentido y sensaciones que simplemente pensé que nunca más iba a volver a experimentar.

—¡Ra… Ranma! —exclamé con un gemido que al final me dio algo de vergüenza. Estaba teniendo un orgasmo, sentí como mi cuerpo temblaba mientras una sensación lo invadió, haciéndome temblar, me estiré completamente, como si estuviera teniendo una convulsión. Aquello fue lo más placentero que había sentido en mi vida. Mi cuerpo parecía estar vivo nuevamente, era una mujer que podía desear y sentir de nuevo. Me incorporé un poco y pude ver como Ranma me contemplaba, me tenía demasiado excitada, nos miramos fijamente y sin previo aviso me arroje a besarlo desesperadamente, apretando su cuerpo contra el mío, sintiendo su dura erección. Ahora sí estaba sentada encima de él. Inclusive controlaba la distancia que podía haber entre nosotros, pues por la posición le ganaba por varios centímetros.

La pasión estaba completamente desatada, sus manos recorrían sin descanso todo mi cuerpo, al igual que yo, ninguno daba tregua a nada. No sabía hasta donde íbamos a llegar, en un principio no quería acostarme con él, pero simplemente ya no estaba tan segura, lo deseaba tanto, y había activado toda aquella pasión que había en mi.

Le quite la camisa, admirando sus bellos y trabajados músculos, Ranma sonrió al ver la forma tan animal en la que estaba actuando. No sabía bien la razón de mis acciones. Primero pensé que se trataba de Ranma, que había encendido perfectamente el ambiente, también pensé que probablemente sería por el tiempo que tenía de reprimirme. El aspecto sexual simplemente es fundamental en la vida de los seres humanos, y desde la muerte de Shinnosuke había suprimido esa faceta de mi vida.

Él no tenía camisa y yo no tenía nada abajo, intentó quitarme mi camisa pero no lo deje, lo seguí besando con hambre y necesidad. Esta vez era yo la que me lo estaba devorando sin piedad alguna. Ranma parecía estar encantado con la forma en que estaba actuando, pues generalmente era él quien besaba y tocaba de esa forma tan animal.

Metí mi mano dentro de sus pantalones, como ya lo tenía pensando, estaba desesperada por conocerlo también y sentí su calidez, haciendo que experimentara de nuevo agradables sensaciones. No hacía falta recordar la última vez que había tocado algo así.

—Es enorme —dije para mi misma, pero para mi desgracia Ranma estaba demasiado atentó y su ego masculino se engrandeció al instante, lo miré de una forma cómplice, besándolo de nuevo mientras sentía su perfecta erección, empecé a mover la mano, de forma ascendente y descendente, dispuesta a darle el mismo placer que él me había dado, y Ranma me miró sobreexcitado al ver que planeaba meterme su miembro a la boca.

Pues ya no estaba sobre él, sino arrodillada en el sofá nuevamente a una distancia prudente para llevar mi tarea acabo.

—Eres única —me dijo con una gran sonrisa, vi sus ojos brillar al ver como me chupaba los labios, dispuesta a empezar una tarea que jamás había hecho. Pues cuando había intimido con Shinnosuke no me sentía capaz de hacerlo. Ahora me sentía bien y quería hacerlo.

Me incliné hacía él, completamente nerviosa, notando que él estaba sumamente atento a todo lo que estaba haciendo y tomé su miembro firmemente con mis dos manos, y lo introduje sin prejuicios, sintiendo la textura y lo delicioso que era aquello. Me sentía diferente, capaz, seductora y mujer por fin.

Un golpe me sacó abruptamente de mis pensamientos, salte y pude ver que Ranma regresaba a la realidad, rápidamente igual que yo.

No supe ni como me vestí tan rápido y Ranma igual, estaba asustada, pensé que Kasumi había regresado inesperadamente, pues Nabiki ni de chiste llegaría a dormir. Miré a Ranma desconcertada y él me devolvió la misma mirada, pero él no estaba asustado como yo, después escuche algo que me dejo completamente fría.

—¡Hijas estoy en casa! —exclamó la fuerte y alegre voz de mi padre. Sentí que me golpeaban fuertemente en el estomago y tuve que sostenerme de Ranma para no caer.

Nunca estuvimos a oscuras, teníamos una luz de mesa que alumbraba pobremente la habitación y la luz del televisor, me dije y la película había terminado hace un rato, tomé el control apresuradamente regresando la película y pensando en alguna excusa para la presencia de Ranma, pero no se me ocurría algo.

Mi padre encendió la luz de la habitación y aquella claridad me lastimo los ojos, noté que venía bastante cargado y se desconcertó al ver a Ranma ahí, antes de poder explicarle noté como su rostro se alegraba de una forma que hacía mucho tiempo no veía.

—¡¿Ranma?

—Señor Soun —dijo Ranma alegre, y noté como otro hombre ingresaba a la habitación, era el amigo de mi papá y el padre de Ranma, que tuvo exactamente la misma mueca que mi padre al ver a Ranma.

—¡Hijo! —exclamó y corrió a saludar a Ranma que estaba un poco confundido al igual que yo. Mi padre me saludó con un tierno beso y noté que también corría a abrazar a Ranma que no sabía bien como reaccionar.

—Sabía que estabas en Nerima, pero no pensé encontrarte aquí.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó mi padre algo desconcertado al unir los cables y la razón del porque Ranma estaba ahí. Lo miré apresuradamente y el respondió por mi.

—¿Qué paso con tu esposa, te estás quedando aquí?

—No —respondió Ranma de inmediato a las preguntas de su padre, me parecía que su relación no era como la mía con mi padre —Estábamos viendo una película.

—¿Están solos? —mi padre me miró de inmediato, con una extraña expresión, sabía que no podía mentirle, efectivamente nadie estaba en la casa y era obvio que lo iba a notar.

—Kasumi tuvo que irse con Tofu y Nabiki salio por un momento…

—¿Porqué Kuno no esta aquí?

Aquella pregunta había sido completamente incomoda, Talvez no les había detallado aún la forma de actuar y pensar de mi padre, él no tenía idea de la forma tan infeliz en la que llevaba mi vida. Además pensaba que mi relación con Kuno era de 10, cuando en realidad no tenía idea.

—Me estoy quedando en el Dojo, él esta de viaje desde hace unos días.

No parecían sospechar nada de lo que había estado pasando entre nosotros y mucho menos que escondíamos una relación extramatrimonial y extraoficial. Simplemente que no les parecía común que estuviéramos juntos si nunca antes nos habíamos tratado. Pues ellos lo sabían bastante bien. Y pensé que ninguno de los dos sabía que éramos concuños.

—¿Kuno? —preguntó Genma, el padre de Ranma hablándome directamente.

—Ranma… —empecé a decir, notando la gran dificultad que tenía para decir las palabras que planeaba comunicarle al amigo de mi padre. Ranma lo notó igual y él fue quien respondió, sabiendo que simplemente no lo iba a poder hacer por mi sola.

—Sí, es el hermano de Kodashi.

Mi padre al igual que el de Ranma se sorprendieron y empezaron a reír despreocupadamente, sin darse cuenta que eso a mí si me hacía daño, a diferencia de Ranma que estaba disimulando perfectamente bien, hasta me sorprendió, pero sabía que tenía que imitarlo.

—¿Cómo es que nunca antes lo habían notado? —preguntó Genma más que todo a mi padre, que sacudió la cabeza d forma negativa, Ranma me miró algo enfadado. Yo también lo estaba, no tenía fecha de cuando regresaría mi padre de viaje, pero son duda había llegado en el peor momentos de todos.

—¿Cómo está mi mamá? —preguntó Ranma haciendo que me interesara en aquella pregunta. Nunca antes habíamos hablado de su madre, ni siquiera sabía que estaba viva. Por un momento había llegado a pensar que como yo era huérfano de madre, el semblante del Genma cambio un poco, inclusive se tensó y pude ver que Ranma también se tensaba un poco.

—Aún no he recibido noticias de ella, ya sabes como es.

Ranma pareció un poco desilusionado por su respuesta. Mi padre también parecía estar incomodo, inclusive me pareció extraño que no tuvieran un trato directo con la madre.

—Dime que Kasumi dejo de cenar.

Aquello era una completa suplica, mire molesta a mi padre, era obvio que prefería pasar hambre antes de comer algo que fuera preparado por mi. Kuno había invertido una cantidad enorme de dinero en clases de cocina para mi, no habían dado ningún fruto.

—Sí, esta en el horno.

—¿Te quedas a cenar, Ranma —preguntó mi padre a Ranma y él se negó gentilmente, diciendo que ya tenía que irse, cosa que me extraño, pues pensé que íbamos a quedarnos juntos esa noche, lo miré y él me indicó que le diera un momento.

—¿Vas a quedarte en la casa o tienes hotel?

Genma inmediatamente rió sacudiendo la cabeza de forma negativa y mi padre fue hasta la cocina para calentar la comida.

—No pensarás quedarte en el Dojo de los Tendo…

—Ya lo pensé, además Soun me lo pidió y accedí.

Ranma parecía estar completamente molesto, apretó su puño y aquello me extraño demasiado, definitivamente la relación entre ambos no era tan buena como hubiera esperado.

—No puedo creer que seas tan sin vergüenza —dijo Ranma bastante molesto, ignorando que estaba presente o simplemente no le importaba.

—Ya te lo dije, Soun me invito a quedarme aquí por una temporada. Además, no pienso quedarme en tu casa para aguantar las locuras y malos tratos de tu esposa.

—Te pago el hotel entonces, pero aquí no te quedas.

—Ya hable con Soun, Ranma. Me quedaré aquí, sabes que odio estar en tu casa, especialmente porque nunca estas ahí.

—¡Genma, la comida esta lista!

Genma sonrió abiertamente e ignoró las palabras que Ranma le estaba diciendo, salió corriendo hacía la cocina y aquello simplemente me impresiono, no parecía ser el padre de algo tan perfecto y bello como Ranma.

Pensé que en realidad no lo conocía del todo, no tenía idea que su relación paternal fuera así, ni siquiera me imaginaba como era con su madre. Parecía que estaba bastante molesto, lo que me seguía extrañando, pues me parecía que estaba exagerando.

—Ranma, estás… —no me dejó terminar la frase, me tomó de la mano y me arrastró fuera de la sala, llevándome hasta la entrada de mi casa, después de pasar el pequeño jardín que separaba la puerta principal del portón de la calle.

Estaba bastante tenso y molesto, no sabía bien porque era y noté que buscaba en su pantalón, saco su billetera y me dio un par de yenes, lo miré extraña y lo pude ver confundido.

—Eso es para cubrir los gatos de mi padre, te pagaré todo el tiempo que este en tu casa y lo que se coma…

—Ranma, no tienes que —le dije tranquila, sabiendo que su comportamiento era por su padre —como dijo tu padre, es el invitado del mío. De eso no debes preocuparte.

—Akane, él no trabaja, no hace nada y solo será un gasto no quiero que esto…

Posé uno de mis dedos sobre sus perfectos labios, haciendo que me mirara directamente, parecía en realidad estar bastante frustrado por algo que no terminaba de entender.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó —Tan bien que la estábamos pasando…

Aquello era lamentable, incluso yo pensaba exactamente como él, me reí y me fije que no hubiese nadie cerca, para aprovechar besarlo fugazmente, me miró y sonrió levemente, tomándome del cuello para besarme nuevamente de una forma mucho más marcada y larga.

—¿Quieres hablar de algo? —pregunté, esperando saber porque se ponía así y Ranma metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—No quiero terminar de arruinar esta noche, Akane. Ya te diré después.

Lo abracé, sabía que necesitaba eso más que nada en el mundo y no me equivoca, estaba en lo correcto me estrechó contra su cuerpo de una forma que jamás lo hacía hecho. No estaba buscando tener contacto conmigo, sino más bien buscaba apoyo.

—Gracias por recordarme aquello —le dije al oído de forma traviesa, sabiendo que tenía que desviar el tema, él me miró de una forma diferente a la que me había visto anteriormente. No era hambrienta ni tampoco coqueta, sino más bien parecía estar agradecido.

—No me tientes, que estoy pensando seriamente en secuestrarte.

—¿Planeas pedir rescate?

Me besó de nuevo pero de una forma mucho más corta y me tomó de la mano, siendo un gesto bastante tierno.

—Ahora ya no nos vamos a mover tan libremente —le dije algo triste, había conocido la felicidad para perderla esa noche. Con mi padre y su padre dentro del Dojo íbamos a tener muchas más restricciones, pero Ranma parecía no estar tan melancólico como yo en ese sentido.

—Será más divertido —respondió y me besó de nuevo, haciendo que por un momento olvidará nuevamente todo y se despidió de mi. Le abrí la puerta y pude ver como se metía en su coche para irse. No pasaría la noche con él, pero sonreí… Aunque no habíamos tenido relaciones sexuales me había vuelto a revivir, le había regalado vida a aquella mujer que pensé haber enterrado hace años.

—Te amo Ranma —me dije a mi misma, con una ligera sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>NTA: <strong>Hoooooolaaaaaaaaa nuevamente! Perdón! Sé que me perdí bastante feo, pero mi vida se ha complicado un poco para bien y para mal como es la ley de la vida, pero vamos saliendo! No quiero que piensen que los he abandonado! Tenía muchas ganas de publicar! Espero que no hayan perdido el hilo de la historia! Y que les haya gustado este capitulo, sé que algunos me querrán matar porque no han podido intimar, pero les juro que no falta nada, quería solidificar un poco la relación de estos dos! Y bueno agregar más situaciones a la historia! En fin! Espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado y muchas gracias en seguirme leyendo!

Nos leemos en el otro capi! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por sus motivaciones! Esta historia esta aquí por ustedes, gracias x regalarme esa felicidad que es tan importante para mí!

Por cierto! Alguien me escribió deseando feliz día de la mujer! Pero no tiene perfil, así que se lo agradezco de todo corazón! Que hermoso detalle !

**AkaneKagome** Amigaa hermosa! Ya te extraño! Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado y que nos sorprendas con alguna actualización o nueva historia que son simplemente perfectas! Muchos saludos y espero que todo marche de maravilla en tu vida! Muchos saludos y buenas vibras para esta semana!

**MaRce kid, **Amigaaa guapaaaa! Ya sabes que tus comentarios nunca fallan en hacerme reír y que me encantan! No te preocupes, aunque no me dejes review sé que sigues leyendome! Que es todo un honor por lo selectiva que eres con las historias de Ranma! Espero que no me mates con este capi! Creo que fui la responsable de una expectativa que no sucedió, pero que no tarda nada en aparecer! Lo juro lo juro! Ya no seré mala como lo he sido hasta entonces! Espero que la historia te siga gustando y que por mi tardanza en actualizar no hayas perdido el hilo! Muchos saludos guapa! Espero que todo este marchando de maravilla en tu vida y como siempre mis mejores deseos y saludos!

**Nora**, Muchisimos saludos amiga! Espero que te haya gustado el capi!

**Mishiga Akuy,** Saludos! Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado!

**Diana Tendo**, Amigaaaaa jajajajaja disuclpa por haberme perdido tanto! Pero aquí esta el capi y espero que te haya gustado y que no quieras matarme por como termino la historia! Juro que ya no falta nada para que esos dos estén juntos como es lo justo! Pobre Kuno! No sé si soy la culpable de que la gente le parezca más patético de lo que era en la historia! Pobre! Pero bueno, es que teniendo a alguien como Ranma cualquiera encontraría patético a ese pobre hombre! Me agrada que te guste que Akane defienda lo suyo! Tiene que poner atención! Cualquiera quisiera tener a ese hombre! Muchos saludos amiga! Espero que todo ande bien por tu vida y que siga siendo de tu agrado esta historia! Nos estamos hablando guapa!

**Susyakane, **Holaaaa! También te echaba de menos por aquí! Sí! La aparición de la china era algo necesaria, más adelante tendrá más participación, por el momento espero que te siga gustando la historia y que todo ande bien por tu vida! Muchos saludos y nos estamos leyendo amiga!

**Launica62, **Saludos!

**The Pam,** Holaaaaaaa! Espero que ye haya gustado la historia y que pronto nos leamos! Buenas vibras para esta semana y la que viene!

**Rena7,** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Y si, aunque no me dejes comment sé que sigues la historia, no sabes lo feliz que me haces! Yo también pienso que Ranma es todo un amor y si... La china u.u jajajajajaja no podía ser todo perfecto, hay que ponerle un poco de complejidad a la historia y claro! Situaciones para ver como va evolucionando todo! Espero que sigas leyendo la historia a mi también me gustaría que Kuno no regresara en un buen tiempo! Jajajajaja tenemos que ver que pasa! Muchos saludos y nos estamos leyendo amiga!

**Mininahermosa29, **Hoooola! ojalá te haya gustado este capi y sigas la historia! Muchos saludos y buenas vibras!

**Jacquesita Saotome,** Hollaaaaa! Espero que todo marche bien y que te siga gustando la historia! Muchos saludos!

**Pleasure Delayer,** Guapaaaaa! Como siempre adoro tus comentarios! No sabes como me emociona leerte tus críticas y consejos me encantan! Sabes japonés! OMG! Enseñame un poquito! Yo también le agarre un cariño increíble al doblaje mexicano, me costo mucho ver las películas con el doblaje de acento de España, aunque no dejan de ser geniales! Perdón por ser tan cruel! Pero juro que se acerca! Ya no lo retrasare más! Y bueno! Muchas gracias por ser una lectora más de mis historias, todo un honor! Espero que te guste este capi! Nos estamos leyendo amiga!

**Eleniak,** Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado y que todo marche bien por ahí! Saludos !

**Jorgelina, **Holaaaa! Bienvenida a la historia! Me alegra mucho que la historia este siendo de tu agrado y sobre todo que estés pendiente, disculpa por tardar tanto en publicar, es que se me ha complicado bastante! Pero aquí estoy! Espero que no hayas perdido el hilo de la historia y que siga siendo de tu agrado! Muchos saludos y buenas vibras!

**Tieve,**Hey there! Welcome to the history! I'm very glad for your review ! Enjoy and tell me whatever thing that you love or hate in the way of the history! I hope you like this chapter!

**AnaIz16**

**_*If u can dream it u can do it. Walt Disney*_**


	23. Capitulo 22: Claveles de colores

Decisiones Apresuradas

Capitulo 22

Claveles de colores

Al verdadero amor no se le conoce por lo que exige, sino por lo que ofrece - Jacinto Benavente

* * *

><p>La risa de Nabiki inundó toda la habitación, la miré poco sorprendida, sabía que a ella le divertían mis crisis personales, últimamente con mayor burla cuando se trataba de Ranma, pues no podía soportar que pensara como yo lo hacía, simplemente ella tenía la mente más abierta.<p>

—¡Nabiki!

Siguió riendo por una fracción de segundos mientras intentaba callar sus carcajadas, parecía que le había dado más gracia de lo que yo pensaba saber la forma en que había recibido a papá.

—¿Te das cuenta que hubiese pasado? —pregunté algo ofendida, entendiendo que mi caso no tenía tanta gracia como a ella le provocaba.

—Definitivamente hubiera sido mucho más divertido.

—No puedo creer que digas eso Nabiki —me quejé molesta. No lo estaba porque ella riera, sino simplemente porque sabía que algo no andaba bien con Ranma, lo había notado.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Nabiki más seria, la miré y ella notó aquella tristeza que habían en mis ojos, lo supe por la forma en que radicalmente cambió su semblante burlón.

—Sé que voy a poder estar menos tiempo con él…

—Akane, sabes que papá es muy despistado, además, tu dices que él tiene un departamento…

—No es por eso —le dije, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras miraba por la ventana de mi habitación. Nabiki se enderezó, pues estaba acostada boca arriba en mi cama y me miró algo desconcertada. —Ayer cuando vio al tío Genma… —recordé que las muchas veces que lo había llamado de esa forma sin saber que era el padre de Ranma.

—Ellos no tienen una muy buena relación, Akane.

La miré desconcertada y ella se encogió de hombros —Ayer escuche como él se lo decía a papá.

No hacía falta escuchar nada, era obvio que esos dos no tenían la mejor relación de padre e hijo, estaba extraña, no terminaba de entender ciertas cosas de Ranma, eso me hacía desear conocerlo aún más, pues en realidad casi no sabía nada de su pasado, de su vida además de él.

—Pregúntale ahora que lo veas.

Miré a Nabiki desconcertada, y sacudí la cabeza dudosa —Parece que es bastante esquivo con el tema.

Nabiki miró desinteresada mi habitación, sabía que le cansaban un poco mis historias, especialmente porque ella parecía creer que estaba exagerando y haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

—No me gusta verlo así —justifiqué mi comportamiento y pude notar la sonrisa derrotada de mi hermana, parecía que ya había perdido toda esperanza por animarme. Sonó el celular en ese preciso momento y me emocione instintivamente, pensando que se trataba de Ranma.

Noté como Nabiki se levantaba de mi cama y reía al ver mi mueca de desagrado después de leer lo que decía mi pantalla.

—Dale mis saludos a tu esposo.

Se marchó lentamente de mi habitación, era normal en ella, siempre había sido así de perezosa. No me quedaba más remedio que responderle, cuando lo hice noté que estaba en un lugar público, como un restaurante porque se escuchaba tal y como Nabiki se había escuchado la noche anterior.

—¡Vida mía! —exclamó alegre. Me molestó, definitivamente estaba ebrio. Miré el cielo de mi habitación, notando como los rayos de sol inundaban mi habitación, eran rojizos, al parecer el día estaba dando sus últimos gestos de aliente.

—¿Cómo ha estado todo? —pregunté tranquila, sabiendo que solo me llamaba para decirme estupideces, eso me relajaba un poco más, por lo general cuando estaba en ese estado solo hablaba de lo mucho que me amaba y la forma tan egocéntrica en donde creía que era superior a los otros.

—¡Kuno, ven aquí! —se trataba de una voz femenina, aquello no me hizo sentir nada. Siempre había sido así, era obvio que no sentía ni un poco de atracción por él, noté inmediatamente el cambio en su voz, parecía buscar compostura y aquella voz femenina había sido callada al instante. Probablemente le había hecho algún ademán.

—¡Mi amor! —intentaba ocultar lo que era más que obvio. Probablemente por aquella razón ya no me sentía tan mal engañándolo.

Él había hecho eso por años, lo peor de todo es que pensaba que me veía la cara de idiota… Que pena me daba el pobre Kuno, simplemente esto era prueba de que nuestro matrimonio era un simple fracaso. Aún así, no había motivo alguno para terminar con esto, Ranma simplemente no me estaba ofreciendo nada tangible. Tenía su cariño, su pasión, compañía, pero aún no había algo que me impulsará a dejar a Kuno y enfrentar a mi padre, que bien sabía que no le iba a venir bien un divorcio.

—No te preocupes Kuno, disfruta —dije fingiendo felicidad, pues si no lo hacía lo iba a tener horas diciéndome que me amaba con locura y peor aún que le hacía una falta terrible (lo cual evidentemente era mentira). —Sigue haciendo negocios —lo animé, tal y como siempre lo hacía para inflarle su ego y que me dejara en paz, simplemente era insoportable.

—Cuídate amor mío —dijo casi en un grito jovial, aquello sin duda era extraño, no entendía porque razón estaba tan feliz, seguramente tenía una muy buena compañía que lo hacía engrandecer más su amor propio. Me daban pena esas mujeres, Kuno siempre había sido bastante esplendido con sus diversas amantes, no podía creer que todas aquellas mujeres tuvieran un precio tan mediocre como para conformarse con los objetos que les daba.

Cuando colgué con él no pude evitar sentirme triste. No había recibido ninguna llamada de Ranma, ni siquiera una simple señal de donde estaba o que podía estar haciendo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Era obvio que reencontrarse con su padre le había causado una gran… Molestia, pero eso no era razón suficiente para desaparecer como lo estaba haciendo.

Además, recordé que esa maldita china estaba aquí, prefería no pensar en ello, pues sentía como algo extraño dentro de mí me quemaba y definitivamente aquello no era para nada de mi agrado.

—¡Maldición! —exclamé molesta y sonó mi celular nuevamente.

¡Era él, tenía que serlo! Pero nuevamente me lleve un chasco, se trataba de Ryoga. Tomé la llamada en el acto, escuchando su agradable voz que siempre me había bien escuchar.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunté con una ligera sonrisa, pensando en su rostro. Siempre le había tenido un gran cariño.

—Bien. ¿Tú en que andas?

Espero unos momentos para responder, solo él me había hecho esa pregunta, sinceramente me sentía peor que una mierda, recordé lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Ranma antes de ser interrumpidos. ¡Qué clase de idiota era para no darme la cara después de lo que había pasado! Había bloqueado todos esos pensamientos durante el día, sintiéndome como la más miserable de las mujeres y mi voz se quebró al escucharlo. Alarmando inmediatamente a Ryoga, que me conocía perfectamente.

—Ranma no está en Nerima —me dijo y sentí como me daba un vuelvo al corazón.

—¿Qué diab…?

—Me dijo que no se había podido comunicar contigo, pero si me dejo algo para ti.

Aquello era cruel, ¿de que me estaba hablado? ¿Qué había dejado para mí?

—En menos de cinco minutos estoy en tu casa, necesito explicarte bien.

—Te espero en la entrada del dojo entonces, quiero caminar y tomar aire.

Me sentí algo patética, mi voz estaba quebraba y mis ojos completamente cristalizados, parecía que me estaba diciendo que Ranma estaba muerto o peor aún, me puse en el lugar de aquella mujeres del sigo XVIII en donde les decían que sus caballeros no regresarían más.

Ni siquiera me importo lo que llevaba puesto, salí de mi habitación tomando mi bolsa y al bajar las escaleras me encontré con mi padre y el tío Genma jugando aquel juego que simplemente los hacía perder el sentido del tiempo.

—¿A dónde vas a esta hora, hija? —me pregunté, observándome al igual que el tío Genma, que no estaba como siempre, parecía serio, como si algo le preocupara y aquello me hizo sentirme peor. ¿Qué diablos le había pasado a Ranma?

—Tengo un problema en el piso —mentí, detestaba hacerlo con él, pero aún tenía un poco la mente conservadora y sabía que si le decía que me encontraría con Ryoga por un asunto de Ranma se negaría o empezaría a pensar cosas que simplemente no me convenían.

—¿Qué problema?

—Un tubo roto —maldición, estaba preocupado, lo había extrañado de su largo viaje, pero deseaba que se fuera de nuevo por una temporada, pues sinceramente estar tanto tiempo de Ranma me había debilitado en el tema de las mentiras, ya no me salían como antes.

—Voy contigo, seguro que el señor Saotome y yo podremos con el problema.

—¡El fontanero ya esta en la casa! —exclamé, sabiendo que no podían levantarse de ahí, intente mostrarme lo más despreocupada que podría, pero definitivamente no me estaba saliendo nada bien. —Tengo que ir a abrirle, una vecina me hizo el favor de llamarlo.

—No sabemos cuanto tarde, y después podría ser peligroso que regreses…

—No te preocupes tío Genma —le dije, moviendo las manos, sabiendo que si Ryoga me había llamado al teléfono antes de llegar a mi casa era porque no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de su visita.

—Podrías decirle a Ranma que te acompañe, además él sabe mucho de eso.

Noté que la mirada del tío Genma se ensombrecía un poco ante las palabras de mi padre, y después sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—Se ha ido en la madrugada —empezó a decir y sentí un agujero en mi estomago. No dijo nada más, estaba desesperada por saber que había pasado con él y di un paso al frente, demostrando que me interesaba el tema.

—¿Está todo bien?

Me pregunta era más que una suplica por saber algo de Ranma, Genma simplemente me miró despreocupadamente encogiéndose de hombros.

—Todo ha sido por esa loca que tiene como esposa.

Aquello me lleno de dudas, pero no podía seguir preguntando, pero sabía que mi padre no me iba a dejar ir, sino le daba una buena razón así que sonreí tranquilamente, sabiendo la forma en que podía controlarlo.

—Dormiré haya —no tenía nada de raro, era simplemente normal, pues se suponía que vivía ahí, es más mi padre siempre se extrañaba de mi insistencia por quedarme largas temporadas en el Dojo.

—Bien —lo había conseguido, definitivamente había jugado correctamente mis cartas —, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamar.

Me despedí apresuradamente, agradeciendo mi astucia y salí de la casa para encontrarme con Ryoga, que estaba fuera de mi casa, esperándome.

Corrí hacía él, necesitaba un abrazó y pude sentir como sus brazo me rodeaban y me acercaban a él, después de mi padre y Ranma, era el único que podía hacerme sentir mejor cuando la vida no era más que una mierda. No me pude controlar, lloré sobre su hombro, sintiendo que el mundo se me venía encima, él estaba ahí para consolarme.

—No ha pasado nada —me dijo, mientras acariciaba mi espalda, simplemente la escena era demasiado patética, pero me sentía tan vulnerable, de nuevo, después de muchos años de haber perdido a mi madre me sentía huérfana nuevamente. Era triste ver la forma en que estaba dependiendo de Ranma.

—No se ha acabado, Akane —me dijo, cuando me separé de él para verlo a los ojos, estaba tranquilo y parecía que no estaba asustado ni nada por el estilo, aquello me hacía sentir mejor.

—¿Por qué se fue así? No me dijo nada…

—Créeme que debió de haber sido una situación de fuerza mayor para que se comportara de esta forma.

—El tío Genma dijo que Kodashi tuvo que ver con esto…

—Sí —respondió sereno, aquello sin duda me daba paz, —no podría explicarte que sucede, pero me dijo que te diera esto —dijo sacando de su gruesa chaqueta unas llaves que reconocí al instante y él sonrió.

—Pero…

—Supongo que es una forma de pedirte que alimentes a Golgo.

No era cierto, sabía que Ranma jamás iba a dejar a su perro sin comer, pero definitivamente quería que estuviera ahí por alguna razón. Debía haber rechazado las llaves en el acto, pero algo me decía que él me quería ahí.

—¿Me llevas? —pregunté señalando su auto y nuevamente sonrió tranquilamente, pero me sorprendió porque se negó moviendo su cabeza de forma negativa y antes de que pudiera decirle algo él habló —Definitivamente Ranma solo confía en ti, no tengo ni la mínima idea de donde vive.

Había sido un halago para mi y algo muy extraño, ¿Cómo era posible que Ranma no le había dado esa información a sus amigos.

—Bien —le dije algo desconcertada y me toco el hombro, parecía que quería darme algunas palabras de consuelo, pero con solo tener aquellas llaves en mi poder mi estado anímico se había nivelado. —Supongo que tendré que irme por mi cuenta.

Ryoga rió al igual que yo, nunca me imagine tal situación, él había sido mi confidente desde hacía muchos años, pero que supiera lo que estaba pasando con Ranma definitivamente me confirmaba más su gran nobleza.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites, sabes que puedes llamarme sin importar lo hora.

Lo abracé de nuevo, depositando un beso en su mejilla mientras decía suavemente que ya lo sabía. Nos despedimos y sin esperar nada más me fue hacía el departamento de Ranma, desesperada, necesitaba sentirlo, tener alguna pista de donde estaba y la razón de porque se había ido de esa forma. No sabía ni siquiera cuanto tiempo.

Manejé como él, había llegado en la mitad del tiempo, y noté que el encargado de seguridad me miraba de una forma extraña, la seguridad era bastante buena y cuando di mi nombre por el comunicador me hizo esperar menos de 6 segundos para hacerme pasar, llamándome amablemente por mi nombre. Ranma había dejado mis datos en la casetilla de seguridad. Sabía que iba a venir, me conocía bastante bien.

Fui hasta su casa, la cual era la más bonita de todas las que estaban ahí, aunque había demasiado terreno para construir, inmediatamente se notaba que era un complejo bastante nuevo. Estacione mi auto en la cochera y entré apresuradamente, notando que estaba tal y como lo recordaba. Nada había cambiado. Escuché los ladridos desesperados e impacientes de aquel animal y cuando encendía la luz sonreír al ver la forma tan animada en que movía su cola en el aire.

Fui hasta la terraza, abriendo la puesta de vidrio corrediza y me vi en el suelo, siendo lamida por Golgo, no había duda que necesitaba cariño, pues lo escuchaba sollozar, me reí un poco, era más o menos lo que había pasado hace un rato con Ryoga, solo que yo había estado en el lugar de ese pobre animal.

—Te entiendo, bonito —le dije mientras intentaba calmarlo, darle un poco de consuelo, acaricié su cabeza, sintiendo la suavidad de su pelaje y pude ver que se tenía comida. Me levanté, diciéndole a Golgo que se apartará de mi lo cual hizo con suma obediencia. Fui hasta la cocina, y no encontré nada, no sabía que había querido Ranma con aquello, simplemente no entendía.

Golgo parecía impaciente y subió las escaleras de una forma atropellada, lo seguí y al llegar a la habitación de Ranma noté que habían dos claveles sobre su almohada, y una nota que inmediatamente tomé, mientras Golgo observaba con atención lo que estaba haciendo. La nota estaba escrita a mano, y estaba dirigida a mi.

_"Querida Akane:_

_No me odies, no me pude comunicar contigo porque era la madrugada, ni tampoco quise llevar celular a donde estoy ahora, por razones que te explicare después. Está en la mesa al lado de la cama (sé que lo tomaras para revisarlo), adelante sé que quieres hacerlo, la contraseña para ingresar es "golgoak" hahaha, después te la explicaré no te preocupes. Seguramente mi padre te dijo que estaba con Kodashi. Puedes llamarla y comprobar que no es así, sin embargo es la razón del porque ahora no estoy contigo… Estoy con mi madre, llevo bastante tiempo sin verla, aunque créeme que no me hace mucha ilusión estar aquí por lo que estamos tratando (también te lo contare). Espero no excederme en esta visita tan poco… propiciada y sobre todo deseada, tenía planes, tampoco pienses que me he olvidado de lo que paso anoche, te cuento un secreto, al llegar a casa tuve que tocarme como un adolescente, hahaha patético lo sé, pero no veo el momento en el que estemos juntos, para acabar bien las cosas. Me tome el atrevimiento de pedirte que fueras a mi casa, Golgo estaba bastante inquieto por mi salida, no sé porque nunca se ha llevado bien con las maletas y al verme esta mañana no le fue tan bien. No duerme en la cama, para que no se te metan ideas raras…_

Miré a Golgo después de leer eso y me reí —Definitivamente no vamos a obedecer a papá —le guiñé el ojo y regrese a mi lectura.

_Los claveles que están sobre la almohada… Es algo estúpido, pero estuve hablando con una anciana que se dedica a la venta de las flores, no planeaba comprar, pero tenía necesidad y la verdad jamás te he hecho un regalo. Además, ayer no tuvimos la mejor despedida de todas, necesitaba caminar un poco y me la encontré, extrañamente. Fue gracioso, porque me dijo que pensara en la mujer que quería, (no te diré de quien se trata) y me puso a escoger entre muchos colores y bueno… Según me dijo con mi elección el clavel morado significa capricho, no es tan positivo, pues es algo que deseo más que a nada en el mundo y me dijo que por mi carácter no había duda que si me ceñía en un capricho lo conseguía, acertó en algo, me dijo que la mujer que quería no la tenía y bueno, el otro clavel es rojo, bastante intenso. Me dijo que era la determinación de conquistar el corazón de una mujer y sobre todo la pasión que siento por ella. El blanco será para otra ocasión te lo garantizo._

_Espero verte pronto._

_Saotome Ranma._

Tomé los claveles admirándolos y los deje en la mesa de alado de la cama al igual que la nota y mire confundida a Golgo.

—¿Qué diablos significa el color blanco?

Un ladrido inundo la habitación y le indiqué a Golgo que saltará a la cama, pero no me hizo mucho caso. Me iba a quedar a dormir ahí, el olor de Ranma estaba en la habitación y aquella nota me había hecho sentir bastante bien, fui hasta su ropero y tomé una de sus camisas chinas, despojándome de mi vestuario para usarla. No hacía falta ponerme nada abajo, pues me cubría bien, y Ranma no estaba ahí. No tenía porque ser tan precavida con lo que enseñaba.

Le indique de nuevo a Golgo que subiera a la casa y se rehúso, pero al tirarme a la cama e indicarle que subiera de nuevo gane. Simplemente la tentación era demasiada, sabía que amaba mi compañía. Apague la luz, sintiéndome embriagada por el aroma de Ranma, abrazaba la almohada, intentando robarme todo su olor y sentí el peso del animal cerca de mi espalda.

—Te amo, Ranma —dije en un suspiró mientras me entregaba nuevamente a los brazos me Morfeo.

* * *

><p>Sentí un dulce aroma, el cual no podía describir a primera instancia y después de eso sentí como un suave rocé de piel incitaba la mía.<p>

Abrí los ojos inmediatamente para sonreír agradecida, Ranma estaba ahí, e senté en la cama y pude ver como apreciaba mi imagen.

—¿Es un sueño? —pregunté inquieta, notando que la luz se había filtrado en la habitación y que el vestía con sus ropajes chinos.

—No preciosa —me dijo, completamente cariñoso, acariciando nuevamente mi rostro, había levantado las cortinas sin que me diera cuenta, por esa razón había luz solar en la habitación, no lo pensé dos veces y me fui encima de él, abrazándolo, no sabía nada, pero agradecía que estuviera ahí.

Noté que estaba lastimado de su cara, abrí los ojos con sorpresa y antes de poder decirle algo él habló.

—Perdóname por haberme ido así…

—Solo promete que no lo vuelves a hacer —le dije algo angustiada, no sabía porque, pero el solo sentir aquella ansia que estaba experimentando en esos momentos me hacía ver lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Lo besé con urgencia, extrañando sus adictos roces labiales.

Él me besó de la misma forma, con una necesidad que también reconocí como mía, no había duda de que sentía algo fuerte por mí, aunque no me lo hubiese dicho, lo sabía, lo sentía.

—Te dije que Golgo no podía dormir en la cama —me dijo sin estar molesto, sino más bien parecía divertido con la imagen de su animal completamente echado en donde se suponía que era su campo. Reí al ver que estaba despierto, pero completamente decidido a no moverse por ningún motivo de donde estaba.

—Sabes que no lo iba a dejar dormir en el jardín.

—Es su lugar, Akane —me dijo ayudándome a poner en pie, brindándome su mano, era obvio que aquel delicioso aroma que percibí era de comida, seguramente hasta para eso se había tomado el tiempo. —Tiene que cuidar…

—Vives en un residencial con seguridad —me quejé con una risa, sabiendo que él lo decía porque no quería perder la línea que debía existir entre un amor y un animal. Por esa razón era que casi nunca tenía autoridad con ningún animal, los consentía demasiado.

—Sabes de lo que hablo.

Noté que al estar de pie a su lado me miraba de una forma bastante seductora, recordé mi atuendo y me sonrojé, sintiendo como las manos de Ranma se posaban en mi cintura.

—Ahora si que estoy enojado —dijo sin verdad estarlo, cortó la distancia que había entre nuestros rostros y sentí la presión de su frente contra la mía, haciendo que tuviésemos un contacto visual mucho más cercano —, cómo es que dejas que Golgo te veía así y peor aún, que duerma contigo vestida de esta forma.

Mis manos se posaron en su bello rostro, acariciándolo con cuidado, satisfecha por la forma en que coqueteaba conmigo, no había duda que era todo un seductor.

—Golgo me ama desde siempre, supongo que tiene algo de privilegios.

Arqueó una ceja, me besó, apretándome contra él, sintiendo mi cuerpo, no tuvo restricción alguna, recorrió toda mi espalda, mi cintura y se atrevió a tocar mis glúteos cubiertos por mi ropa interior. Sin llegar a incomodarme obviamente.

—Te traje desayuno —me dijo al oído, y con pesar nos separamos, mientras Golgo salía de la habitación apresuradamente. Él fue hasta el closet y noté que me iba a dar unos boxers, me los entregó y lo miré con gracia, al igual que él lo hizo.

—Sino vamos a saltarnos el desayuno.

Al llegar a la cocina me di cuenta que ya había comprado una mesa mucho más decente que la que tenía por mesa, pero aún así no era la elegida para aquella habitación. Había algo extraño en la mesa, se me hacía bastante familiar, y noté que Ranma terminaba de ordenar lo que sería el desayuno.

—La mesa me la dio Ukyo, de verdad que la necesitaba.

Comprendí porque se me hacía tan familiar, noté que había comprado el desayuno en uno restaurante que me gustaba bastante y como era de esperarse a Kuno no le daba más que desagrado, sin embargo era bastante casero y cocinaban bastante bien.

—¿Te gusta Wok?

—Ranma tomó la silla para ofrecérmela y tomé asiento, para después quedar enfrente de él.

—Es uno de mis lugares favoritos, generalmente no me gusta mucho la comida chatarra…

—Es deliciosa —dije completando la idea de Ranma.

Sin duda que teníamos gustos parecidos, al igual que muchas diferencias, empezamos a comer sin prisa, note que Golgo se estiraba en la sala que tampoco estaba bien equipada y le serví café a Ranma, mientras notaba lo animado que estaba comiendo, eso era bueno, significaba que las cosas no andaban bien. Aunque no lo sabía con exactitud, pues cuando tenía problemas simplemente no me daban ganas de comer.

—Después de irme de tu casa la noche que llegaron nuestros padres vine aquí, Kodashi me llamo después de unos quince minutos —empezó a decir sin prisa, me miraba directamente a los ojos, me estaba explicando el porque se había ido de esa forma, y yo estaba completamente atenta —, estaba completamente loca, ni siquiera le entendía lo que estaba diciendo, escuche como si algo se quebrara y después un grito…

—¿Qué tipo de grito? —pregunté completamente desconcertada, pues sentí como mi estomago se anudaba, nosotros teníamos un trato, y si Kodashi atentaba contra su vida todo se acababa, Ranma pareció notar mi cambio inmediato de emociones.

—Nada más escúchame, ya después responderé todas tus preguntas.

Asentí, tenía demasiadas dudas, como el golpe que tenía en la cara, no era nada grave, simplemente me sorprendía verlo golpeado, Ranma simplemente era un maestro en las artes marciales y me costaba creer que pudieran pegarle de esa forma.

—Supe que las cosas no estaban bien, fui de inmediato y me encontré con.. —me miró al indeciso, ¡Era el fin! La estúpida loca esa se había intentado quitar la vida por Ranma.

—¡Te lo dije Ranma!

—Me encontré con una de mis ex amantes —me cortó, haciendo que me callara en el acto, parecía incluso un poco molesto por la forma en que había intervenido en su relato, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba demasiado ansiosa y él no llegaba al grano y con aquello me había provocado una extraña sensación que también pensé jamás sentirla nuevamente. Estaba celosa. Era esa maldita china lo sabía.

—¿La china?

No podía quedarme callada, había dejado a un lado mi plato, no era capaz de comer, si lo hacía sabía que me enfermaría del estomago.

—La china —respondió secamente, tomó de su café fugazmente y volvió a hablar. —Estaban peleando, Xian Pú llego a Nerima y bueno, lo primero que hizo fue buscarme en la casa de Kodashi…

—¿Quién te golpeo en la cara? ¡¿Kodashi? —pregunté alarmada, si era así empezaba a pensar que una de las razones del porque Ranma no se separaba de Kodashi era porque sufría del algún tipo de violencia familiar por parte de ella.

—La que me golpeo fue Xian Pú.

Aquello simplemente no me lo esperaba y no me había gustado para nada, sabía que Kodashi era bastante fuerte y buena en las artes marciales, para que Ranma tuviera que intervenir me hacía entender que la tal china era mucho mejor.

—Es una amazona —me dijo al entender la forma en que había reaccionado, ya me había empezado a enojar, lo de la maldita china ya lo sabía, pero no tenía idea que habían sido amantes ni que era una fuerte e invencible amazona que me podría cortar la cabeza si se enteraba de mi existencia.

—No entiendo que tiene que ver esto con tu madre —recordé la carta, y empecé a pensar que en lugar de estar en la casa de su madre había pasado la noche en la cama de la tal amazona.

—Logre que Xian Pú se fuera, tranquila —miró el techo, como si estuviera reviviendo la escena en su mente —si se puede decir que se fue tranquila.

—¿Llamo a tu madre?

Asintió, era obvio y tan predecible esa acción por parte de esa mujer, Kodashi siempre buscaba acusar con Ranma hasta con Kuno, siempre con el objetivo de seguirlo reteniendo.

—Esa —empezó a decir con algo de dificultad, como si estuviera tratando de acomodar sus ideas —es talvez la razón más fuerte del porque no me he separado de Kodashi.

Aquello simplemente no me gustaba, ni siquiera se ajustaba a mis planes. Ranma pareció haber notado eso en mi, porque me miraba de cierta forma preocupado, esperando que le dijera algo, sin embargo no tenía nada concreto que decirle.

—Akane…

—Necesito que me respondas algunas cosas, Ranma.

Él asintió de inmediato, posando sus ojos sobre mi con suma atención, esperando paciente a mis dudas, sin embargo estaba visualizando el juego que me estaba tocando jugar.

—¿Qué clase de relación tienes con tu madre?

Noté que se incomodaba un poco ante mi pregunta y me miraba no muy convencido en responderme, pero sabía que lo tenía que hacer y noté como tomaba aquel vaso plástico en donde le habían servido café en la tienda que lo había comprado la comida.

—La relación que tengo con mis padres no es muy buena que digamos. A mi madre la veo cierto tiempo, y no tan constantemente como me gustaría.

—¿Es buena o mala? —ya me empezaba a impacientar, no me gustaba la forma en que le estaba dando largas al asunto, parecía que no tenía ningún interés en contestarme y noté como miraba espacios vacíos dentro de la instancia. Comprendí que no tenía palabras para explicarme como era aquella relación que evidentemente lo atormentaba en hasta cierto punto.

—Digamos que no somos tan cercanos. Desde que tengo memoria he estado fuera de casa, lejos de ella….

—¿Pero, te llevas bien?

—Es una madre sumamente cariñosa —respondió con desgana, —pero al mismo tiempo es bastante estricta, si no se hace las cosas como a ella le gusta hay problemas. Algunas veces no compartimos el mismo punto de vista.

No tenía nada que decir, la verdad estaba algo confundida. Sabía que el hecho de que Kodashi hubiese acudido a la madre de Ranma era bastante serio para "mi relación" con él, pues no deseaba hacerle daño a nadie, y algunas veces olvidaba la situación actual que nos había tocado vivir. ¿Porqué no podíamos ser libres los dos?

—No ama a Kodashi —empezó a decirme, me miraba de una forma demasiada atenta, como si intentará convencerme —al principio si le gustaba como nuera, era atenta y obediente a todo lo que ella le decía, además le gustaba mucho la forma en que cocinaba.

Estaba más perdida que nunca. Todo lo positivo que decían de Kodashi era que cocinaba a las mil maravillas y ese era el defecto más grande que poseía mi persona, si ese era un requisito para ser parte de la familia Saotome simplemente estaba fuera.

—Pero ahora no la aguanta mucho, dice que es libertina y materialista. Mi madre es bastante conservadora —lo miré esperando encontrar algo más, que me dijera como era su relación con su madre, pero parecía no ser tan estrecha como hubiese creído, sin embargo entendía que era fiel a ella.

—¿Por qué te llamo?

Ranma torció la boca levemente, haciéndome ver que no le había gustado para nada la pregunta y entendía que no era por mi directamente, sino que la respuesta simplemente era bastante incomoda.

—Kodashi al tener el enfrentamiento con Xian Pú, piensa que estamos juntos.

Era lo más lógico, pensé, más sabiendo que había sido la amante de Ranma. Tomé aire, no estaba siendo tan fácil para mí, no sabía porque pero simplemente la situación en la que estaba me indisponía.

—Mi mamá, como te dije es bastante conservadora y dice que el divorcio o debería existir.

Lo entendía, también esa era una de las razones del porque no me atrevía si quiera a plantear una probable separación entre Kuno y yo. Mi papá simplemente siempre me había dejado en claro que los divorcios no eran de su agrado, era una idea algo trillada y probablemente cualquiera en mi lugar ignoraría ese detalle. Pero yo no. La relación que tenía con mi padre era demasiado estrecha y especial como para hacerle algo así.

—Akane…

—Quiero estar sola, Ranma —le dije, notando que él respetaba completamente ji espacio, algo que me gusto bastante. No podía comer más, tenía un nudo en la garganta y todo era por saber que mi padre nunca aceptaría esto.

—¿Puedo salir con Golgo? —le pregunté, ambos estábamos demasiado serios, Ranma había notado mi cambio de humor y seguramente ni siquiera se imaginaba que solo era por mi padre, había dejado de pensar en él desde que había empezado a salir con Ranma.

—Por supuesto que sí, puedes ponerte ropa deportiva mía —me dijo y al mirarme notó aquellas estúpidas lágrimas que empezaron a salir de mis ojos… No tenía nada que decir, es más ni siquiera quería salir, sabía que no iba a lograr nada.

Sentí sus fuertes brazos atraerme hacía el y pude llorar tranquila, sabiendo que él también estaba sufriendo, nadie me lo decía pero lo podía sentir, lo podía apreciar en sus ojos abatidos y tan confundidos como los míos.

—Debo terminar esto —le dije, recuperando un poco la cordura, él solo me miró atento, sabiendo que tenía razón. Se inclinó lo suficiente para quedar enfrente mío y sonrió irónicamente, sin soltarme aún.

—Termina entonces —aquello fue bajo de su parte, sus ojos se posaron en mi fijamente, completamente castigadores y sus labios me mutilaron al instante. Ninguno de los dos podía dejarlo, era necesario pero no podíamos dejarlo.

¿Cómo habíamos llegado es esto? Simplemente ya no podía imaginar mi vida sin Ranma y aunque había intentado no enamorarme de él simplemente estaba perdida por él… Era mío, lo sabía, lo sentía. No me importaba ni Kuno, Kodashi, la china ni nadie, solo él.

Nos separamos y sentí como sus manos seguían sosteniéndome y como Golgo estaba atento a lo que estaba pasando —No vuelvas a besarme —le dije suavemente, sintiendo como otra lágrima se escurría por mi mejilla y Ranma deposito un suave beso por ese camino fugaz que se había formado en mi piel.

—No lo puedo dejar de hacer —estaba serio, sabía que teníamos que terminarlo, pero me sentí bien al saber que él tampoco lo quería hacer, se acercó un poco más si era posible y sentí su cálido aliento en mi oreja —Te amo demasiado como para hacerlo.

Sentí una descarga eléctrica, eso era lo único que me hacía falta escuchar, lo miré como si estuviera viendo algo fuera de este mundo y me arrojé a besarlo con la pasión más profunda que tenía. Era mío y yo era de él. No había nadie más dentro de la fotografía.

* * *

><p><strong>Adelantoooo! (Por mi gran retraso una sorpresa! =D ) <strong>

_Con mi pierna abracé sus caderas, invitándolo a entrar en mi intimidad, él me tomó nuevamente de las caderas con una firmeza única y para mi sorpresa empezó de una forma suave. Sinceramente no me lo esperaba. Era un hombre sumamente apasionado. Sentí una ligera incomodidad. No como la primera vez que había tenido relaciones con mi ex novio en la preparatoria, sino de una forma diferente._

_Me besó de nuevo, jugando con sus besos deliciosos, jadié al sentirlo completamente dentro de mí, él me miró directamente a los ojos, tenía una extraña expresión, se había dado cuenta, eso era lógico._

_—Ranma yo…_

_Me besó profundamente, hundiéndose nuevamente en mí, haciendo que soltará un ligero gemido ante esa situación —Te amo, preciosa. _

* * *

><p><strong>NTA: <strong>Hola mis querid s lector s! Sé que he tardado en subir los capítulos, tengo la historia avanzada pero la he dejado un poco por cuestiones personales, me mude de país! Entonces tengo que acoplarme a ciertas cosas que no son tan normales para mi ! Vivo sola! Jajajaja entonces ahora me toca ser completamente responsable de mi, veremos como me va en este proyecto, en fin! Espero que les guste este capitulo, sé que he tardado para que ellos consuman esa atracción física, pero quería fortalecer la relación de ellos, además la situación en la que viven no esta nada fácil, espero que con el adelanto sepan que ya el gran momento se acerca, les prometo que traerá más sorpresas, espero que no hayan perdido el hilo y que sigan esta historia, porque son ustedes l s que me impulsan a seguir con estas idead!

Muchas gracias por sus múltiples comentarios, pues me mandan varios mensajes de invitados y anónimos, entonces se les agradece demasiado! Espero que esta historia siga siendo de su entero agrado.

**AkaneKagome** Amigaa! Hace mucho tiempo que no sé de ti =( espero que todo se encuentre bien y que la razón de tu ausencia sea por un tremendo éxito que estés teniendo en todo lo que hagas! Estoy al pendiente de tus historias también, esperando con ansias que actualices y como siempre las mejores vibras y espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado! Un beso guapa!

**MaRce kid, **Hola amigaaaaaa! Ya tenía tiempo sin saludarte! Espero que no te hayas perdido por mi culpa! =( Como siempre amo tus comentarios y me encanta que sigas la historia! Créeme que el próximo capitulo viene mucho más subido de todo :$ ! Pero puedes censurar la parte cuando lo vayas leyendo! Jajaja y si! Definitivamente lo que le despierta a Ranma todo es la pasión, pero para nuestra buena suerte yo creo que ya está más que enamorado... Y bueno, van a darnos varias sorpresas lo prometo! Y bueno Kuno seguro se acercará jajaja ya sé que es buen amigo tuyo ! Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos amiga! Sabes que o también te deseo lo mejor en todo y las mejores vibras para todos los proyectos que emprendas! Saludos !

**Nora**, Muchisimos saludos amiga! Espero que te haya gustado el capi!

**Mishiga Akuy,** Saludos! Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado!

**Diana Tendo**, Amigaaaaa jajajajaja disuclpa por haberme perdido tanto! Pero aquí esta el capi y espero que te haya gustado y que no quieras matarme por como termino la historia! Juro que ya no falta nada para que esos dos estén juntos como es lo justo! Pobre Kuno! No sé si soy la culpable de que la gente le parezca más patético de lo que era en la historia! Pobre! Pero bueno, es que teniendo a alguien como Ranma cualquiera encontraría patético a ese pobre hombre! Me agrada que te guste que Akane defienda lo suyo! Tiene que poner atención! Cualquiera quisiera tener a ese hombre! Muchos saludos amiga! Espero que todo ande bien por tu vida y que siga siendo de tu agrado esta historia! Nos estamos hablando guapa!

**Susyakane, **Amigaaa ! Espero que te encuentres muy bien! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me gusta saber que te gusta este Ranma y si! Prometo que vienen muchas sorpresas para la historia! Espero que sean de tu agrado y bueno, que sigas leyendo la historia! Saludos y que tengas una linda semana guapa!

**Launica62, **Saludos!

**The Pam,** Holaaaaaaa! Espero que ye haya gustado la historia y que pronto nos leamos! Buenas vibras para esta semana y la que viene!

**Rena7,** Muchisimos saludos amiga! Espero que te haya gustado el capi!

**Mininahermosa29, **Hoooola! ojalá te haya gustado este capi y sigas la historia! Muchos saludos y buenas vibras!

**Jacquesita Saotome,** Hollaaaaa! Espero que todo marche bien y que te siga gustando la historia! Muchos saludos!

**Pleasure Delayer,** Hola guapa! Jajajaja muchas gracias por tus comentarios!Y no eres una vaga! A mi también se me pasa dejar comentarios cuando me pongo a leer una historia! Pero me alegra mucho saber que estas siguiendo la historia y que esta sigue siendo de tu agrado! Prometo que en el próximo capo no seré cruel! Pero como dices, te gusta la relación que tienen, que no sean solo dos amantes, eso quería hacer, por eso estaba postergando el momento! Pero bueno creo que ya es justo para nosotros saber jajaja y obviamente para nuestra querida pareja probar! Se lo merecen! Saludos amiga! Las mejores vibras para esta semana!

**Eleniak,** A mi también me dio risa cuando la escribí, pensé que iban a matarme ! Pero si yo también quiero que se divorcien ya! Espero que te siga gustando la historia y espero no demorar en actualizar! Saludos!

**Jorgelina, **Holaaaaa! Sé que tardo demasiado en actualizar y siento que hayas perdido el hilo! Espero que lo sigas yo sé que demoró intentare no hacerlo, pero es que todo se atraviesa! Que bueno que te guste la relación que llevan esos dos, la verdad me ha gustado la forma en que la he construido, calvez he postergado algunos acercamientos, pero era como para darle más solidez! Yo tampoco quiero imaginarme como van a reaccionar esos hermanos! Pero me toca hacerlo jajajaja muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Espero que esta historia siga siendo de tu agrado ! Saludos!

**Tieve, **Hello! I really hope you are enjoy the history ! Take care!

**Amafle,** Holaaa! Oye no te había visto por la historia! Déjame darte la bienvenida a esta historia! Que bueno que te haya gustado! Y que la sigas! Yo también quiero un Ranma así! Cómo que saca lo cursi que hay en mi ! Jajaja espero verte seguido por aquí y que la historia sea de tu agrado!

**Lady CaSs 15, **Holaaaaa! Yo también te digo woooow por tus comentarios! La verdad me llenaron mucho, que lindo saber que te encontraste con mi primera historia a la cual le tengo un gran cariño la verdad! Te doy la bienvenida a esta historia! Espero que siga siendo de tu agrado y muchísimas gracias por tu comentario de verdad, ese tipo de cosas son las que a uno lo motivan de seguir escribiendo el montón de ideas que vuelan dentro de la cabeza ! Me dio mucha risa tus ganas de gorda en plena dieta para ver actualización y la velocidad en que leíste los 2 fics! Jajaja espero que siga viendote por aquí! Muchos saludos guapa un beso!

**AnaIz16**

**_*If u can dream it u can do it. Walt Disney*_**


	24. Capitulo 23: Comparte esta noche conmigo

Decisiones Apresuradas

Capitulo 23

Comparte esta noche conmigo

Y para los amantes su amor desesperado podrá ser un delito... Pero nunca un pecado. - José Ángel Buesa

* * *

><p>Sus besos eran más calidos que nunca, sus manos eran gentiles con mi cuerpo, y su colchón era el más cómodo e intenso lugar en el que había estado en toda mi vida.<p>

Me sentía como una virgen, ni siquiera me acordaba de nada de lo que se tenía que hacer, y lo sentía experto sobre mi piel, estaba nerviosa. Pero estaba deseosa de que me hiciera suya, ya era tiempo y necesario para los dos. Desde que conocí su casa supe que era un lugar especial, el indicado para estar por primera vez con Ranma.

Me había despojado de aquella camisa, de sus boxers y apenas tenía mi prenda que cubría decisivamente mi intimidad. Sentía los trabajados músculos de Ranma, sabiendo que solo eran míos y sentía como se movían levemente por los movimiento que hacía estando encima mío.

Me miraba directamente a los ojos mientras me entregaba aquel placer único que siempre sabía darme, parecía que nuestros labios estaban pegados, pues se negaban a separarse y sus manos se paseaban por todo mi cuerpo.

Por fin sus labios se separaron de los míos y empezó a besarme el cuello mientras descendía haciendo un perfecto camino hasta mis senos, los cuales beso y chupo con cuidado, estimulándome, haciendo que cerrara los ojos ante aquellas atrevidas caricias. La presión que hacía su boca sobre esos puntos era mortal. Sentía como se mojaba la única prenda que cubría mi cuerpo e inmediatamente sentí su mano en ese lugar.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con sus hermosos iris clavados en los míos, eso me gustaba de él, siempre estaba buscando aprobación en mi mirada, lo abracé, mientras clavaba mis dedos en su espalda al mismo tiempo que él los introducía en mi intimidad, haciéndome sentir nuevamente aquella deliciosa sensación que había experimentado en la sala de mi casa.

Era patético, pero simplemente me hacía sentir como una adolescente enamorada. Esto no era normal y mucho menos común… Pueden ficharme de cursi, pero él era el hombre de mi vida, ni siquiera con Shinnosuke había sentido tal cosa, escarbando en los recuerdos que tenía sobre esos hecho.

Estaba concentrado en darme placer, sus dedos eran ágiles, su boca se paseaba de mis pechos a mi cuello, de mis pezones a mis labios y busqué nuevamente su intimidad, que estaba completamente erguida. Abrí los ojos ante el tamaño, seguramente era a algo que nunca me iba a acostumbrar… Era el hombre perfecto para mí, lo amaba con todos sus defectos y sobre todo con sus virtudes.

—Te amo —le dije suavemente, regresando mis manos a su rostro, en donde me miró de una forma que me cautivo, como nunca antes me había cautivado nadie, parecía que eso era lo que él también necesitaba escuchar. Soltó mi intimidad y me besó profundamente, deshaciéndose de la prenda que cubría mi cuerpo y al retirarse las de él pude ver como cambiaba inmediatamente de semblante.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté algo alarmada al verlo retirarse de aquella forma, seguía en la cama conmigo, pero se había detenido.

—No tengo condones —respondió frustrado, buscando en las gavetas de aquellas mesillas sin tener mucho éxito.

Aquello me gustaba un poco, si no tenía condones quería decir que no había tenido actividad sexual recientemente, o también podía ser que los había usado hace poco.

Estaba de pie buscando aquel elemento fundamental para lo que iba a pasar, nos amábamos, pero sabía que no queríamos tener un bebé y mucho menos correr riesgos, por lo menos en mi caso me garantizaba muerta, ¿cómo podría explicarle a Kuno si nunca antes me había tocado?

Sonreí al verlo. Era una exquisitez tenerlo desnudo enfrente de mis narices, ya entendía porque todas las mujeres perdían el control con Ranma, era demasiado varonil, tenía músculos deliciosos y un miembro que le hacía plena justicia.

Me arrodille en la cama, alejándome de aquel dulce refugió, aproveche que estaba cerca y lo abrace mientras me daba la espalda, sentí sus fuertes músculos trabajados y sabía que él podía sentir el rocé de mis pechos contra su piel.

—Estoy en días seguros.

Me miró girándose, para quedar enfrente de mí, parecía que no estaba tan convencido y mis brazos descansaron en sus hombros mientras nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos.

—¿No confías en mí? —pregunté al verlo no tan convencido, la verdad es que lo entendía si se negaba, era bastante fácil engañar a un hombre con estos asuntos y ciertamente parecía algo aturdido.

—¿No te importa?

—No te estaría asegurando que estoy en días seguros —respondí separándome de él, pero no me lo permitió pues me besó de nuevo, echándoseme encima para quedar contra el colchón nuevamente, sintiendo su delicioso peso mientras intentaba hacerme suya.

Sentía como mi corazón latía desesperado, ansioso y desbocado a cada roce que teníamos, me fije nuevamente en sus hermosos iris y en ese momento sentí como empujaba su cuerpo para entrar al mío. Me estaba penetrando, y un terror me invadió al instante. Lo agarré de los hombros fuertemente, haciendo que se extrañará por mi acción y me miró desconcertado,

—¿Akane? —no sabía que decirle, se había detenido, ¿cómo le iba a explicar aquello? Se iba a dar cuenta que desde hacía mucho tiempo no tenía relaciones sexuales. Mis paredes vaginales probablemente estarían demasiado estrechas y él lo sentiría.

Lo besé de nuevo, desesperada por sentir su rocé, solo él me hacía perder el control de aquella forma, y a fin de cuentas sería feliz diciéndole que jamás había tenido nada con Kuno.

Con mi pierna abracé sus caderas, invitándolo a entrar en mi intimidad, él me tomó nuevamente de las caderas con una firmeza única y para mi sorpresa empezó de una forma suave. Sinceramente no me lo esperaba. Era un hombre sumamente apasionado. Sentí una ligera incomodidad. No como la primera vez que había tenido relaciones con mi ex novio en la preparatoria, sino de una forma diferente.

Me besó de nuevo, jugando con sus besos delicioso, jadié al sentirlo completamente dentro de mí, él me miró directamente a los ojos, tenía una extraña expresión, se había dado cuenta, eso era lógico.

—Ranma yo…

Me besó profundamente, hundiéndose nuevamente en mí, haciendo que soltará un ligero gemido ante esa situación —Te amo, preciosa.

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que dijimos, en la habitación solo se escuchaban la respiración de ambos, estábamos agitados, las manos de Ranma me sostenían, mientras él se encargaba de hacer el trabajo. Simplemente era completamente placentero verlo de aquella forma, estaba tan concentrado, enfrascado y sobretodo apasionado.

Mis paredes vaginales se habían ajustado a su mimbro, entraba y salía rítmicamente, con su mano estiró mi piel mientras me seguía penetrando, aquella sensación había estimulado mucho más mi clítoris. Definitivamente era un experto en el tema y me gustaba la forma en que mi cuerpo estaba reaccionado. Pues no tenía tanta práctica como él, pero aún así no era tan ignorante en el tema.

Empecé a intentar incorporarme, quería ayudarle con el trabajo, no quería dejarle todo, y él comprendió, porque cedió y quedamos sentados en la cama, él aún estaba dentro de mí y nos mirábamos directamente, era hermoso estar así con él, me levante un poco para poderme sentar en sus muslos y aquello pareció ser del completo agrado de él, me miró extasiado, sus manos estaban en mis caderas y rápidamente subieron por mi espalda, acariciándome gentilmente.

Lo abracé mientras se seguía moviendo dentro de mí, cada vez se clavaba más, haciéndome sentir aquella deliciosa sensación de tenerlo dentro, él me soltó las caderas y sus manos se aferraron gentilmente a mis pechos, aprisionándolos, haciéndolos suyos. Dejó de besarme y regreso a besar y saborear mis pechos, abracé su cabeza, sintiendo su sedoso cabello y gemí al sentir como sus dientes aprisionaban uno de mis pezones, haciendo inigualable aquella caricia.

Subía y bajaba, apoyando mi peso en sus muslos, sintiendo como se hundía con una fuerza exquisita, me seguía tocando, y yo seguía gimiendo sin ningún reparo, el único que podía escucharnos era Golgo, y estaba afuera, buscó nuevamente mi boca y me volvió a besar de aquella forma profunda y pasional, su peso volvió a estar encima mía y noté que mi respiración se agitaba mucho más que antes, sentía unas oleadas calientes en mi interior, sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Nuevamente quede acostada en el colchón y lo miré directamente a los ojos mientras él aceleraba el ritmo de la penetración, lo amaba, simplemente lo amaba y sabía que él sentía lo mismo por mi, por aquella forma en la que me miraba, las oleadas de calor dentro de mi se hacía más intensas a cada movimiento que él hacía dentro de mí, me tomó de las manos, mientras continuaba y sentí como aquella oleada inundaba todo mi cuerpo.

Sentí como me temblaban las piernas, el tronco y ladeé mi cabeza, cerrando los ojos para recibir aquello que reconocí como un orgasmo, grité sin reservas, apretando sus manos para después tener una deliciosa convulsión que anunció que había llegado a mi climax, Ranma se detuvo por un momento y me besó suavemente.

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no quería terminar, era lógico, no teníamos ningún tipo de protección y aunque sabía que estaba en días seguro no era un 100% confiable, me moví, notando que me miraba completamente atentó, sospechando lo que iba a hacer y me alejé un poco de él, sin dejarlo de ver a los ojos.

—Termina por favor —me sorprendía de estarle diciendo eso, pero quería que él disfrutará, al igual que yo, pareció algo sorprendido por mis palabras y sin esperar más tome su miembro, era obvio que no iba a terminar dentro de mí, no lo culpaba y tampoco era algo que yo quería, ya habíamos corrido demasiado riesgo sin usar condón, jamás había planificado, aunque llevara control sobre mi periodo temía que hubiera alguna consecuencia de esto.

Ranma sonrió, sabiendo lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer y se recortó en el colchón, sin dejarme de mirar, era sumamente galán, nos besamos de nuevo y empecé a estimularlo, sabía que no sería complicado, estaba bastantes excitado, al sentir mis movimientos en su miembro me besó, acariciando toda mi espalda, jugando con mi lengua.

—Te vas a ensuciar.

Aquello era sumamente ligón, era sorprendente lo que estaba haciendo, le estaba devolviendo un poco de placer, y sabía que le gustaban mis caricias, lo notaba por las reacciones que tenía, se resistía a soltar algún gemido, como todo un macho.

—Ya nos bañaremos.

—Te amo —me dijo de nuevo, posó su mano sobre la mía, enseñándome cual era la velocidad que necesitaba, nos seguimos besando y fue cuestión de minutos para que él terminará, se quiso apartar de mí inmediatamente, no quería ensuciarme, pero no le di tiempo y lo besé notando como me apretaba con necesidad.

Quedamos en el colchón, descansando, los dos sudábamos y respirábamos agitados, él más que yo por lo que acababa de alcanzar, pues yo me había repuesto, pero no había duda que me había encantado hacer el amor con él, no había sido la forma más cómoda e integral, porque el hecho de que no había protección no había facilitado las cosas.

Me giré, acomodándome mejor encima de su pecho y sentí como me cubría con su dulce y cariñoso abrazo. Nos quedamos en silencio, solamente disfrutando del calor de los cuerpos y dándonos ligeras e inocentes caricias. Yo acariciaba su pectoral en el cual estaba recostada y él mi espalda, desde la nuca hasta donde la misma pierde su nombre.

—Ahora entiendo porque Kodashi no te deja ir.

Ranma no me dijo nada, se movió haciendo que nos despegáramos y me cubrí con la sabana mientras me sentaba al igual que él en la cama, tenía un semblante extraño, sabía lo que pasaba y lo que estaba pensando. Tendría que explicarle, pero antes de hacerlo él habló.

—Deja a Kuno —aquello simplemente no me lo esperaba y tampoco me estaba mirando, se sentó con los pies fuera de la cama, dándome la espalda y no supe bien lo que estaba pasando. —¿Desde hace cuanto no tienes relaciones sexuales con Kuno?

—Ranma, ¿recuerdas la vez que estuvimos en la casa de Ukyo?

Se giró levemente, no estaba serio y enojado, sino más bien estaba confundido, —Te mentí.

—Nunca le has sido infiel a Kuno, ¿cierto?

Me sentí algo estúpida, era patética la forma en que le había inventado aquello y él sonrió levemente, regresó a besarme dulcemente y me miró enamorado.

—Te agradezco esa mentira —sentí nuevamente su abrazó y aquel beso profundo que solo él sabía darme —de saber que nunca lo habías engañado no me hubiera atrevido a meterme contigo.

—No quiero que pienses que soy capaz de hacerlo…

—Sé que no eres capaz de hacerlo, yo tampoco sería capaz de engañarte Akane. Aunque lo estemos haciendo en este precioso instante con estos hermanos.

—Ranma… —estaba algo abatida, pensaba con la cabeza un poco más fría, era cierto que lo amaba y que no cambiaría por nada lo que acababa de pasar entre nosotros, pero aquellas dudas regresaban a mi cabeza, ¿en que nos estábamos convirtiendo?

—Esto iba a pasar, Akane —me dijo tranquilo, intentando reconfortarme, ni siquiera tenía idea porque me había puesto así si no había otra cosa que no deseara que estar con él, sin importar las condiciones.

—Ranma, no quiero que pienses que…

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? —preguntó con una ligera sonrisa, no entendiendo mi punto.

—No suelo ser tan atrevida… Solo que tu me haces ser así —me miró interesado, sin decir nada y la verdad era que no sabía como explicarme, no era mentira, él simplemente me hacia sentir diferente, única y sobre todo sensual.

—No lo querías hacer sin protección y yo insistí…

—No quería hacerlo sin protección por ti —me interrumpió de inmediato, mirándome fijamente para afirmar sus palabras, pero una sonrisa maliciosa se acercó y me besó nuevamente —por mí me hubiera venido adentro.

—Sí algo te molesta me dices.

Frunció el ceño y me miró como si le acabara de hablar en otro idioma —¿Sí no me gusta qué?

Levanté la mirada, definitivamente Ranma no hacía las cosas más fáciles para mí, parecía que le gustaba jugar conmigo —Cuando hagamos el amor y algo no te guste. Me dices y así lo voy a poder cambiar.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, mirándome de una forma que no pude descifrar completamente —Akane, hacer el amor es la cosa más natural que hay, ¿por qué voy a querer cambiar algo de eso?

—No lo sé, algunas veces… —mis mejillas se sonrojaron completamente, Ranma sonrió ante aquel gesto de una forma picará, de la misma forma que sonríe un niño que piensa en hacer alguna travesura —… Me excito demasiado.

Creo que mejor no hubiese sido bueno entrar en ese tipo de detalles, Ranma me miró con demasiado interés, y nuevamente se colocó encima mío, acomodándose a la perfección para no aplastarme, era tan grande, pero tan perfecto.

—Me encanta cuando te sobreexcitas.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron ante su tono de voz e intenté quitármelo de encima mientras replicaba cosas sin sentida, bastante avergonzada. —¡Ranma! —exclamé cuando se giró y quede encima de él, me tomó de las manos dejando mi cuerpo al desnudo nuevamente, apreciando mis pechos en toda su esplendor.

—¿No quieres perder el control por un rato?

Aquello era bastante tentador, especialmente cuando tenía aquel semental en mi completo poder, las dudas se borraban nuevamente de mí, recordando que ahora solo existíamos nosotros.

—No me tientes Ranma.

Dio un ligero empujo a su cadera, haciendo que mi intimidad y su miembro se rozaran nuevamente, provocando un millón de sensaciones en mí, ese hombre era incansable. Se irguió, para besarme el cuello y nuevamente seriamos presa de aquel placer que se creaba entre nosotros.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te has estado reprimiendo?

—Yo no me reprimo, Ranma —le dije, separándome un poco de él, estábamos hablando, era obvio que en aquel juego él quería saber porque mis paredes vaginales habían estado tan estrechas, anunciando que desde hacía mucho tiempo no tenía esto.

Me besó de nuevo, extasiado, aquel hombre creaba una atmosfera especial, era casi imposible contener la cordura a su lado —Respóndeme —dijo suavemente, haciendo nuevamente aquel movimiento pélvico que despertaba el sentido animal y pasional en mi. —Kuno no te ha hecho suya, ¿Verdad? —la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro no era normal. Estaba feliz, gozoso.

—¿Cómo es que sabes que él nun…

—Por la forma en que habla de ti, cuando supuestamente cuenta la forma en que te hace suya.

Me reí ante aquel comentario y el me besó nuevamente el cuello, sentía sus cálidos besos ahí y después me miró sin preocupación —Habla de una Akane que no existe. Habla de una Akane a la que no le acabo de hacer el amor.

—Dime que dice.

—Deberíamos hacer un trato —me dijo de inmediato, acariciando mi espalda por completo, mientras sentía como mis pezones se erizaban ante su deliciosa caricia. Lo miré sin decir nada, esperando su propuesta.

—No hablemos de esos dos idiotas.

—Ranma pero…

—No en estos momento, Akane. Nada de Kuno, nada de Kodashi…

—Te lo prometo —le dije de inmediato, sellando sus labios contra los míos, mientras nos dejábamos llevar por aquella pasión que se había despertado en nosotros desde el primer día en que nos habíamos visto.

* * *

><p>—¡Felicidades! —exclamó Nabiki con un grito eufórico, mis mejillas estaban demasiado sonrojadas por lo que acababa de decirle y ella celebrara como si le hubiese dado una noticia de algún trabajo en donde le pagaran la mitad de la fortuna de Bill Gates.<p>

—¡Nabiki!

—Hay que darle un aplauso a ese hombre, definitivamente te ha devuelto la vida.

—No es para tanto —me quejé, desviando la mirada pues no soportaba la forma en que ella se mofaba de mi. No lo hacía con ese propósito, simplemente que yo no era tan abierta de mente como ella.

—¿La pasaste bien?

Me reí ante la pregunta y sacudí mi cabeza con negativas —Eso simplemente no se pregunta Nabiki.

Ella sabía lo que quería decir por la sonrisa boba que decoraba mi cara, rió de nuevo y su celular sonó, interrumpiendo sus risas, aunque se veía bastante emocionada, haciendo que mi sonrisa se borrará por completo al saber que hablaba con su flamante novio.

Me miró levemente y se dio cuenta de mi cambio de humor. Se levantó de la cama para marcharse de mi habitación, sabía perfectamente que no me agradaba y pude ver como Kasumi entraba después de que Nabiki salía de la habitación ignorándola por completo. Quería algo, solo por eso Nabiki se atrevería a ignorarla de tal forma.

—Akane, querida.

La miré atentamente, amando aquella sonrisa maternal que siempre me daba, me miró con algo de pena, desde que me había casado con Kuno y me había marchado del dojo parecía que Kasumi no me sentía parte de la familia, siempre temía pedirme favores e incomodarme.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —mi tono de voz era amable, y su hermosa sonrisa seguía ahí. Amaba tanto esa sonrisa, se parecía tanto a la de mi madre que vagamente recordaba.

—No quisiera molestarte…

—No es molestia, Kasumi, sabes que puedes pedirme lo que quieras. ¿Necesitas algo para la cena?

Agradecida me entregó una lista que parecía interminable, me explicó que su marido no la había llevado a hacer las compras y le quité importancia al asuntó. Me calcé los zapatos y bajé apresuradamente las escalares mientras me encontraba con mi padre y el tío Genma jugando en aquel tablero en donde jamás se cansaban de jugar.

—¡Regreso ahora! —exclamé y salí de mi casa para subirme a mi auto. Notaba como las luces alumbraban las calles, ya eran más o menos como las nueve de la noche. Lamenté no haberme quedado esa noche con Ranma, quería hacerlo y me hacía demasiada falta, pero no quería que se me volviera una costumbre. Ya era demasiado dependiente a él como para aferrarme un poco más.

Tuve que manejar más que de costumbre, el supermercado al que siempre iba estaba cerrado, por alguna extraña razón que desconocía. Fui a uno que no me agradaba del todo, era exageradamente grande, y los precios si eran bastante diferentes al otro abastecedor. Kuno amaba el lugar, y siempre me decía que tenía que ir a este, pues debía socializar y mezclarme.

—Qué estúpido —dije al estacionarme.

El lugar no era feo, era bastante bueno la verdad, lo único que lo arruinaba era la gente, el ambiente demasiado pesado, simplemente no lo soportaba, tomé un carrito de esos que están en la entrada y una mujer bastante sofisticada me dio la bienvenida, indicando las novedades que había en cada pasillo.

Miré la lista que Kasumi me había dado, parecía interminable. Entendía porque Nabiki evitaba a toda costa hacer las compras, no había duda que la que más había sufrido con mi matrimonio, había sido ella, pues siempre me tiraba todas sus tareas de la casa a mi.

Caminé apresuradamente por los pasillos, teniendo dificultades para encontrar algunos productos que no recordaba donde estaban, y al ver que lograba conseguir el último de la lista después de unos 35 minutos más o menos me sentí liberada. Me marcharía de ese lugar, en el acto.

Tomé al carrito de compras firmemente, dispuesta a salir inmediatamente del lugar e inmediatamente escuche una desagradable voz que me hizo sentir una corriente eléctrica en la espina dorsal.

—¡Akane, querida!

Aquellas palabras vacías y rancias pertenecían a Kodashi, que me miraba de arriba a abajo con su complejo de superioridad . Esto era el colmo. ¿Porque tenía que encontrármela horas después de haber pasado los momentos más deliciosos e íntimos con Ranma?

—¿Disfrutando de tu libertad, mientras mi hermano esta fuera?

Sin sonrisa me molestaba simplemente, era tan falsa, tan vacía, tan pretenciosa que ya ni siquiera me interesaba el hecho de que yo era la amante de Ranma.

—Hago compras para el dojo —respondí secamente, sin devolverle aquellas miradas frías que acostumbraba, y aquello me hizo sentir feliz, por primera vez me sentía bien conmigo misma, completa, no tenía nada que demostrarle y mucho menos fastidiarla. No me interesaba.

—¿Tu hermana sigo viendo a aquel hombre casado?

Ella había notado mi cambio, estaba buscando provocarme, y sabía que si seguía por ahí lo iba a lograr, simplemente no soportaba que se metieran con mi familia, en espacial con Nabiki y mucho menos esa clase de serpiente.

—No termino de entender cual es tu necesidad de saber la forma en que se mueve el mundo de mi hermana, que no tiene que ver absolutamente nada contigo.

Ladeó su desagradable sonrisa, no lograba entender como alguien como Ranma podía seguir casado con ella, comprendía su forma de actuar con ella, simplemente era desesperante —Ya te dije, no quiero que las personas me hagan comentarios desagradables, lamentablemente desde que te casaste con mi hermano toda tu gente paso a ser de nuestra familia.

La forma en que había dicho gente era bastante ofensivo y había dado justo en el blanco, ya varías veces habíamos estado a punto de pelear, pero siempre estaba Kuno para evitarlo y otro factor a favor era que nunca nos veíamos. Sentí como la sangre se iba a mi cabeza y recordé los consejos que Ranma me había dado, llevaba aún vario tiempo sin entrenar, pero sabía que no lo haría tan mal.

Estaba demasiado concentrada preparándome para golpearla pero un grito desgarrador me tomo por sorpresa haciendo que olvidara mi acción. Se trataba de una mujer que gritaba aterrada, seguidamente se escuchó como algo se crispaba, como si se tratara de una película y las paredes cayeron pesadamente sobre el extremo del pasillo en donde estábamos y noté como Kodashi ágilmente saltaba para ponerse en guardia.

Tenía demasiado tiempo sin ver este tipo de peleas (no se asusten, pero aquí en Nerima son bastante comunes, desde el instituto no veía algo así) El humo no dejaba ver bien de quien se trataba y cuando este se disperso note una mujer despampanante.

No era muy alta, inclusive apostaba que era un poco más baja que yo, su cintura era exageradamente estrecha y sus caderas y pechos perfectos. Tenía una cabellera exageradamente larga y noté que sus mejillas estaban encendidas por un rastro que se distinguían como claras lágrimas.

—¡Maldita rosa negra! —gritó con un extraño acento, haciendo que sintiera un nudo en mi estomago. ¡Era la china! Había llamado por su apodo del instituto a Kodashi y estaba ahí, enfrente de mí.

Era una verdadera amazona, eso se notaba a simple vista, Kodashi sonrió de forma prepotente y la miró con mucho más odio del que alguna vez me hubiese dedicado.

—No tienes una idea de cómo te he estado buscando —dijo fuertemente, no había duda que ella luchaba bastante bien, pero si yo fuera ella pensaría dos veces antes de meterme con una amazona.

—Rosa negra no lograras quitarme a Ranma —definitivamente su japonés no era perfecto, pero lograba defenderse. Empezaron a pelear dentro del supermercado, enfrente de todas las personas que estábamos ahí.

Yo simplemente estaba impactada. Los movimiento de ambas eran sensacionales, hasta me ponían celosa por el combate que estaban teniendo. A Kodashi tenía demasiado tiempo de no verla luchar, pero no había duda que con los años había mejorado y un 100%, sin embargo no tenía palabras para describir la forma en que luchaba la china. Era sensacional en lo que hacía, casi perfecta, ahora entendía porque le había dado un golpe certero a Ranma, sus movimientos eran ágiles, veloces y directos.

—¡Xian Pu! —sentí que mi corazón daba un vuelvo. Se trataba de Ranma que entró como rayo por al agujero que la china había hecho en la pared del supermercado.

Al parecer no me vio, pues intervino nuevamente en la pelea, sosteniendo a la china de los antebrazos antes de que pudiese atacar de nuevo a Kodashi y noté como ella los miraba con odio.

—¡Tiene que regresar conmigo! —gritó la china y noté que ya tenían varias espectadores, Kodashi intentó atacarla suciamente (como era la costumbre de los Kuno), pero Ranma se lo impidió de una forma bastante ágil.

—¡No puedo creer que sigas con esta china! —gritó Kodashi haciendo que las venas resaltaran de su delicado cuello, Ranma la miró sin mucho interés, le importaba más que aquella disputa terminará.

Sus ojos repararon en mi de inmediato, pero no me hizo mucho caso, era obvio. Sabía que no iba a hacer nada teniendo a su desagradable esposa y su ex amante enfrente de mi, dispuestas a matar a cualquiera que tuviera que ver con Ranma. Kodashi también me miró, de una forma que nunca antes me había visto. Parecía que estaba contrariada por lo que me había tocado ver.

Sin decir nada más salió apresuradamente del lugar, dejando atónitos a Ranma y a la china que probablemente no se esperaban aquella actitud de Kodashi. Sin embargo para mi era demasiado normal. Ella nunca había aceptado que yo me diera cuenta de sus debilidades, inclusive Kuno no me contaba mucho de lo que pasaba con ella y sabía que era por eso. Además ella pensaba que no esperaría ni dos segundos para llamar a Kuno y decirle.

Antes lo hubiese hecho, pero ahora ni siquiera me acordaba de eso, solo me importaba saber que clase de mujer era y como había sido su relación con Ranma, no había duda que intensa pues estaba a todo. Noté que discutían por lo que había pasado, él nunca le hablo en mandarín o algún otro idioma chino, sino en japonés el cual era respondido de una forma un poco pobre.

La china parecía estar completamente abatida, lo miraba de forma desesperada y también me dio lastima, seguramente Kodashi se sentía de la misma forma. Era difícil enamorarse de Ranma, para después aprender a vivir sin él. ¿Me pasaría lo mismo? ¿Estaría yo en esa precaria y odiosa situación? Me había turbado. Noté que la china tenía lágrimas y que lo miraba de una forma obstinada, salió por el lugar que había destruido en su entrada y Ranma me miró de reojo, sin decirme nada abandonó el lugar detrás de la china.

No pasaron ni tres segundos, cuando un mensaje de texto invadió mi celular. Era Ranma, como sospechaba y me pedía que fuera a su casa. Sabía que me quería explicar, estaba nerviosa, aquello me había demostrado que aquellas mujeres estaban dispuestas a Ranma… Lo triste era que yo también, era mío y nadie me lo iba a quitar. Tenía que ir, sin embargo no tenía una buena excusa para salir de casa, tomé las cosas que había seleccionado, las pague y conduje apresuradamente hasta el Dojo, tenía que hablar con Nabiki.

Abrí la puerta percibiendo aquel aroma que lograba enloquecerme, Ranma entró por la puerta de mi casa y lo noté incomodo, era obvio que tenía que estarlo, sabía que detestaba mi casa, especialmente porque era de Kuno también

—La esposa obediente tiene que responder la llamada de su padre y de su marido.

Era impresionante la forma en que amaba su sarcasmo y cinismo. Sabía que si otra persona me estuviera tratando de aquella forma ya lo estaría golpeando, pero en Ranma extrañamente me gustaba, incluso me alteraba un poco decirlo, pero sentía que hasta cierto punto me excitaba.

—No tienes ningún derecho a criticarme cuando sales corriendo detrás de tu amante.

No pude soportarlo, aquello simplemente me había sacado de quicio, no me había gustado la forma en que ni siquiera se había preocupado por ver si me encontraba en buen estado. Aquella sonrisa burlona que tanto amaba apareció en escena y noté como sus ojos penetrantes se posaban en mí de una forma que ya había visto antes, como la misma noche que me había besado fuera de mi departamento.

—No salí corriendo detrás de mi amante —dijo caminando por el recibidor, mientras se quitaba su abrigo para dejarlo encima del sillón que estaba al principio de la sala. —salí detrás de Xian Pu, para que no se atreviera a hacer ninguna locura, que es diferente.

—Pensé que no te importaba la vida de Kodashi.

—No me interesa —respondió en el acto, demostrándome una vez más que ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo —, sin embargo, tampoco soy un desalmado para dejar que Xian Pu acabe con ella.

—Kodashi es fuerte.

—Xian Pu es una amazona.

—Eso ya lo sé, vi a las dos luchar, ¿alguna vez entrenaste a Kodashi?

Ranma sacudió la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos —Kodashi siempre ha sido bastante diestra en lo que hace y la gimnasia nunca la ha dejado a un lado.

—No veo porque tuviste que salir corriendo detrás de ellas entonces.

Ranma estaba un poco impaciente, lo notaba en su mirada y en sus gestos ante mis preguntas, sabía que no me quería ocultar nada, simplemente no sabía cuales palabras tenía que usar.

—¿Cómo fue tu relación con Xian Pu?

* * *

><p><strong>NTA: <strong>Pooooooor fin! Yo sé que ya tenía cansados y cansadas y muchos de ustedes! Pero bueno, el momento llego y ya todos somos felices! Disculpen que haya demorado tanto! Pero bueno aquí esta la conti y espero que la historia siga siendo del agrado de ustedes! Estoy escribiendo varios proyectos nuevos, entonces por ahí me retraso un poco! Pero este fic tiene final! Así que no se preocupen, puede que demore, pero tengo un compromiso no solo conmigo sino con todos ustedes! Muchas gracias por estar pendientes de la historia! Espero seguir recibiendo sus críticas y múltiples comentarios!

Gracias y nos leemos pronto!

**AkaneKagome** Amigaaaa querida! No sabes mi emoción al saber de ti! Más bien un día vi que hubo un terremoto en Costa Rica, espero que tu y tu familia se encuentren de los más bien y que no haya pasado nada lamentable! No te preocupes! No tienes que pedirme disculpas, más bien muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo! Y claro que siempre te tomare en cuenta! Quiero seguir leyendo tus maravillosas historias! Y ya por fin se consumó el asunto! De no ser así creo que todos me habrían matado! Pero prometo que habrá más emoción en la historia! Aparte sabes que me encanta saber que te emocionas con la historia! Y espero que no te pierdas tanto! Porque sabes que me haces sufrir! En fin lo bueno es que lo haces porque te esta yendo de maravilla con todo lo demás que es lo verdaderamente importante. Espero leerte pronto y saber más de ti! Un beso y un abrazo grande! Cuidate mucho! Las mejores vibras!

**MaRce kid, **Amigaaaaa mía! Tienes que aceptar que fui demasiado justa contigo =) ! Perdón por retrasar tanto el momento! Pero ahí lo tienes y te aseguro que ya este fuego será permanente en estos dos! Como siempre muero de la emoción cuando veo tus comentarios! Logras matarme de risa! Aparte gracias por perdonar mis retrasos! Es que con los días parece que uno necesita más de 24 horas para rendir! Y con Ryoga pues si! Ya me tocaba hacerlo dulce y hermoso como es, casi siempre lo pongo a incomodar las historias o bueno, en la que tengo entre manos creo que lo vas a odiar (un poco) en fin! Y cero que me aburres sabes que me encanta que te encante la historia! Y claro que sí! Ya encontraremos un Ranma mucho mejor que este! De eso no te preocupes! =D Saludos amiga cuidare mucho y mi musa y yo te mandamos un beso! Espero leerte pronto! Un abrazo linda!

**Nora**, Muchisimos saludos amiga! Espero que te haya gustado el capi!

**Mishiga Akuy,** Saludos! Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado!

**Diana Tendo**, Amigaaaaa ! Ojala que la historia te siga gustando! Y que todo este bien y en orden! Muchos saludos y un gran abrazo guapa!

**Susyakane, **Amigaaa ! Que bueno saber de ti! Muchas gracias por las buenas vibras! La verdad la estoy pasando muy bien! No sé porque todos odian tanto a la pobre Kodashi, que es que la hago muy repugnante? Jajajaja yo también amo a Golgo! Es una belleza! Espero que sigas el hilo de la historia porque como siempre me perdí un poquito! Mil disculpas, espero que este capitulo sea completamente de tu agrado y por su puesto que nos estamos leyendo! Saludos guapísima y las mejores vibras del mundo! =)

**Launica62, **Saludos!

**The Pam,** Holaaaaaaa! Espero que ye haya gustado la historia y que pronto nos leamos! Buenas vibras para esta semana y la que viene!

**Rena7,** Muchisimos saludos amiga! Espero que te haya gustado el capi!

**Mininahermosa29, **Hoooola! ojalá te haya gustado este capi y sigas la historia! Muchos saludos y buenas vibras!

**Jacquesita Saotome,** Hollaaaaa! Espero que todo marche bien y que te siga gustando la historia! Muchos saludos!

**Pleasure Delayer,** Hola guapa! Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado! Sé que me demoré bastante, pero espero que sepas perdonarme jajaja con esto creo que si! Ojala te lea pronto! Te mando las mejores vibras y ojalá te guste como va la historia! Un abrazo!

**Eleniak,** Amigaaaa! Espero que te siga gustando la historia y este adelanto! Las mejores vibras y que todo te salga de maravilla!

**Jorgelina, **Hola guapaaaa! Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado! Disculpa por demorar tanto! Pero espero que me perdones con este capi! Espero que todo te esta saliendo da maravillas y nos leemos pronto! Saludos!

**Tieve, **Hello! I really hope you are enjoy the history ! Take care!

**Amafle,** Holaaaaaaaa! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Las mejores vibras ! Espero que todo te esta saliendo de maravilla! Saludos!

**Lady CaSs 15, **Holaaaaa otra vez! Que grata sorpresa saber que te emocionas con las actualizaciones! Tal y como me pasa a mi con tus comentarios! Que bueno que esta historia te alegra las aburridas comidas, dimelo a mi que me tengo que cocinar ahora y aparte que no me gusta no sé! En fin! Muchas gracias por leerme y que bueno que te guste la historia, Ranma y Golgo! Todas queremos unos iguales! Pero ya llegaran vas a ver que si! Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y por supuesto que nos sigamos leyendo! Es una pena que tus compañeros de trabajo no te miraran con cara de enferma porque es fin de semana! Jajaja las mejores vibras para ti amiga y nos estamos leyendo!

**Own Son, **Qué bueno darte la bienvenida a esta historia! Me encanta saber que te esta gustando la historia, muchas gracias por seguirla! Ojalá siga siendo de tu agrado! Saludos nos estamos leyendo!

**Jorgi San, **Cero pesada! Más bien muchísimas gracias por preguntarme! Estaba un poco perdida y desubicada con el cambio de país, pero bueno tomando todas las cosas positivas de la vida! Que rico saber que te va gustando la historia! De verdad que sí y el saber que te logra transmitir este tipo de emociones es lo que me hace feliz! Muchas gracias leerme más bien! Hace unos días estaba leyendo una historia tuya que me gusto bastante, creo que fue tu primer fanfiction, "save me" sino me equivoco y la verdad me gusta mucho como describes cada momento de la historia! Intentaré no poner tanto protagonismo a esos dos hermanos molestados jaja solo el necesario! Espero que sigas leyendo la historia y sobre todo escribiendo, porque aquí ya tienes una lectora más a tu larga lista :) saludos y las mejores vibras!

**MayiLoza,** Bienvenida también a la historia! Aquí esta la continuación para que seas feliz! Espero que sea de tu agrado y que nos sigamos leyendo! Las mejores vibras! =)

**Mechitas123, **Me alegra mucho sabes que te esta gustando la historia! Bienvenida también :) ! Muchísimas gracias por leerme y espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado! Saludos!

**Linaakane, **Jajajajaja espero que este capitulo te guste! Ya que quemó todo el arroz! Jajajaja nos estamos leyendo guapa! Saludos

**AnaIz16**

**_*If u can dream it u can do it. Walt Disney*_**


	25. Capitulo 24: Un te amo lo arregla todo!

Decisiones Apresuradas

Capitulo 24

Un te amo, lo arregla todo

La perfección es una pulida colección de errores – Mario Benedetti

* * *

><p>El ambiente estaba pesado, mi vientre sentía contracciones ante la mirada de Ranma y las palabras que mi padre me decía por el teléfono. Insistía en que regresara al dojo, pues no le gustaba mucho la idea de que me quedara cuando Kuno no estaba. Siempre había tenido esa preocupación por mi. Me deshice de él diciéndole que estuviera tranquilo que estaba a punto de dormirme y miré a Ranma después de colgar el teléfono, antes de que me dijera algo como seguramente tenía planeado por el movimiento de sus labios hablé.<p>

—Quiero que me digas; ¿Cómo fue tu relación con Xian Pu?

Ranma ladeó su cabeza un par de veces, apretando su mandíbula y después se encogió de hombros. —No sé que quieres decir con eso…

Quise golpearlo, ¿cómo era capaz de decirme aquello? Y él notó mi enojo, pues habló de inmediato. —Hubo compañía, buena comida —arqueé una ceja, y él me miró resignado —, buen sexo y la quise.

Aquello no me había gusto escucharlo, él lo notó y me miró con suma atención, estaba demasiado nerviosa, Ranma conmigo tenía muchos detalles y me había olvidado de todos los complejos que tenía y la situación que vivíamos, pero lamentablemente la china había llegado para revolver las cosas que me había costado demasiado ordenar.

—Quiero que me cuentes tu historia con ella.

—No hay mucho que contar —me dijo de una forma indiferente, no hacía mí, sino hacía mi pregunta, insistí y él accedió sin mucho interés.

—La conocí en uno de mis viajes a China. No me llamo la atención en primera instancia, poco a poco la fui tratando…

—Es obvio que quien termino la relación fuiste tú —intervine, canalizando los hechos hacia mi punto de interés.

Él se limito a asentir, eso me hizo sentir algo extraño. Sabía que Ranma era bastante apasionado y que me quería, pero conocía a dos mujeres que lo amaban con la misma intensidad que yo, seguramente y Ranma me había dicho que a las dos las había estimado, ¿qué garantía tenía de que se portara diferente conmigo? ¿Quién me decía que esto era seguro? Siempre había dicho que jamás le rogaría a un hombre, pero medite y llegue a una terrible conclusión. Una mujer no se conoce completamente y cuando está enamorada es capaz de hacer cualquier locura. Por lo menos era lo que sentía y lo que había escuchado algunas veces.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando se acerco a mi, solo sentí sus manos tibias tomándome de la cintura, atrayéndome hacía él. Quise resistirme, no quería estar con él ahora. Si quería, pero con lo que había visto no podía evitar estar confundida nuevamente y él lo notó por su opaca mirada.

—No puedo creer que no confíes en mi.

Su tono era algo amargo, me aparté en el acto, sintiendo que apretaban con fuerza mi corazón. No quería sentir esas dudas, era demasiado vulnerable y simplemente ya no me imaginaba mi vida sin él. Tenía miedo de perderlo.

—Ranma —dije suavemente, intentando ordenar rápidamente mis ideas y nuevamente me tomó en sus cálidos brazos, apretándome con esa pasión que solo él sabía darme, me besó, pero no era un beso tierno, sino más bien me pareció bastante machista, era como si quisiera hacerme ver que era él quien mandaba y me aparté enojada.

—Odias a Kodashi, al parecer tienes resentimientos con la china, ¿cómo puedo confiar…

—Ni siquiera te atrevas, Akane —atajó algo molesto, mirándome como cuando un policía amenaza a un niño. —Nuestra relación no se puede comparar a ninguna de esas dos relaciones que tuve.

No estaba muy convencida, seguramente puedo desesperar a más de uno, pero tenía miedo. Me había tenido que acostumbrar un mundo en donde no estaba Shinnosuke, simplemente sabía que no lo conseguiría de nuevo. No podía imaginarme un mundo sin Ranma, sabía que ni siquiera lo iba a superar, porque nunca había sentido lo que sentía estando con Ranma.

Me tomó de nuevo, violando todas las reglas de espacio personal y me besó de aquella forma machista, posesiva que amaba, pero que indicaba que me estaba sometiendo y no quería darle a entender que me poseía de todas las maneras posibles, aunque ya fuera demasiado tarde para resistirme, me tenía bajo su poder.

Me quité de nuevo, luchando contra el deseo que me carcomía las entrañas por colgarme de su cintura y él me miró completamente molesto —¿Ahora vas a jugar de digna esposa?

Aquello no me había gustado para nada, era cierto que ambos estábamos engañando a nuestros esposos, pero no me gustaba que pensará de mi en esa forma. Aunque era algo injusto porque muchas veces yo hacía exactamente lo mismo.

—No te atrevas a decirme eso, Ranma.

Cortó nuevamente la distancia que nos separaba y esta vez explotó la pasión. Era impresionante como ese hombre podía ser tierno, cariñoso y romántico y después convertirse en una bestia. Ese no era el problema, porque cuando esa bestia llegaba despertaba todos los instintos animales que habitaban en mi.

Me pegó completamente contra la pared, acorralándome en la sala de mi casa, sus caderas chocaron contra mi cuerpo y me sentí desfallecer, sus besos quemaban mi piel, me intentaba resistir, pero al mismo tiempo me entregaba a su desbocada pasión. Sus manos se hacía nudos en mi cuerpo y el calor crecía inmensurablemente.

—Ran… —su boca aprisionó la mía, y abrí los ojos al sentir sus manos tocar mis ingles mientras metía sus manos a mi pantalón en busca de mi intimidad, aquel roce era demasiado atrevido y quise separarme, pero no me dejo. Sus dedos tocaron mi intimidad y aquel fuego apareció de nuevo en sus hermosos ojos.

—¿Tienes miedo de serle infiel a ese idiota aquí, en tu casa? —su tono de voz era algo molesto y nuevamente me hizo ver que se estaba comportando como un macho que quería marcar su territorio.

—¡Imbécil! —le dije y al intentar apartarme de él sentí como clavaba sus dedos en mi intimidad, haciéndome soltar un gemido por aquella acción inesperada, no sabía bien que le pasaba, me miraba con una necesidad con la que nunca antes me habían visto, tenía miedo, al igual que yo eso lo sentí.

No lo iba a perder, no podía perderlo. Jamás me lo perdonaría —Esa china quiere regresar contigo.

Mi voz apenas se escuchaba, Ranma seguía tocándome sin restricción, los dos estábamos enfermos, nos necesitábamos, Ranma me besó nuevamente, haciendo que por primera vez en ese rato no lo rechazará, estiré mis brazos mientras lo apretaba contra mí.

—¿Acaso crees que me interesa? —estaba extasiado, no entendía bien porque nos estábamos comportando así, pero yo estaba tan necesitada como él. Me gustaba sentir su tacto sobre cada centímetro de piel, sus besos ardientes y apasionados, su sed de mi y sobre las sensaciones que me hacía sentir. Sabía que estábamos pecando de lujuria, pero simplemente era algo con lo que no podíamos luchar.

—Eres mío, mío —le dije extasiada, mientras lo apretaba con fuerza contra mí, no estaba muy segura porque había usado esas palabras, me habían salido desde mi interior, sus besos y caricias eran la perdición para mí, inclusive pensaba que eran como una extraña droga, pues solo bastaba un poco de dosis para que me hiciera perder el control.

Ranma me besó con mucha más fuerza al escuchar aquello, era más que obvio que le había gustado demasiado que me expresara de aquella forma. Me besó con un hambre incontrolable, era la verdad, lo considera mío, simplemente eso era lo que deseaba más que nada. Siempre que se iba de mi lado lo extrañaba exageradamente y me ponía celosa simplemente pensar en las demás personas que estaban con él cuando no era yo.

—Tu eres mía, preciosa.

Estábamos borrachos de pasión, en un principio quise no entregarme tanto a él, no quería que se aburriera de mi, ni tampoco aferrarme a él, (si se podía decir más), pero no era dueña de los movimientos que hacían mi cuerpo, estaba empeñada en sentir nuevamente el cuerpo de Ranma dentro del mío, era simplemente una adicción que no podía evitar y él tampoco.

—Vamos a tu casa —le pedí mientras saboreaba el lóbulo izquierdo de la oreja de Ranma, escuché como controlaba la respiración por la excitación que aquel acto le había causado.

Me miró algo confuso por lo que le había dicho, era obvio que los dos deseábamos estar juntos nuevamente, y por eso no entendía porque me resistía a hacer el amor en mi casa. Probablemente era por el hecho de que la compartía con Kuno.

No tenía nada que ver con algún sentimiento de culpa, simplemente que desde que estaba con Ranma ese lugar ya no era mi casa, en los dos únicos lugares que me sentía cómoda era en el Dojo y en el departamento poco amueblado de él, a pesar de las dudas que probablemente había surgido en Ranma me miró de una forma que me enamoró más.

Me besó suavemente, mientras una de sus manos me tomaba exactamente en donde la espalda pierde su nombre y ligeramente me atrajo hacía él haciendo que sintiera su miembro excitado.

—Me las vas a pagar, ¿lo sabes?

Aquella sonrisa conseguía matarme, me besó en el cuello de una forma profunda y me tomó de la mano, separándose de mi con pesar, íbamos a salir, pero antes de hacerlo el teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar. Tenía que ser Kuno, ya había hablado con mi padre, y seguramente él le había dicho que estaría ahí, Ranma se tensó, y no tuve más remedio que tomar la llamada mientras escuchaba la odiosa voz de Kuno llamarme de forma cariñosa.

—No sabes como me alegra que estés en la casa, eso significa que me extrañas.

Lamenté que el volumen del teléfono estuviera tan alto, Ranma podía escuchar lo que él decía, y no era porque le tuviese que esconder nada, sino más bien porque Kuno era simplemente patético y noté la expresión de gracia en la cara de Ranma al saber lo estúpido que se estaba viendo Kuno al hablarme de esa forma, (lo que faltaba) fue lo único que pude pensar.

—Vine por un momento, pero no pienso quedarme aquí. Mao aún no ha regresado y la verdad no me gusta estar sola.

Ranma se apoyó en la pared a mi lado, sin quitarme la mirada de encima, agradecí que no me mirase de alguna forma molesta, más bien parecía que apreciaba que no le bajará el volumen al teléfono, ni que me fuera a otro lugar para hablar con Kuno.

—Es un poco tarde para regresarte al dojo…

—Ya sabes que no me quedaré aquí —le corté, mientras me seguía hablando en ese tono meloso que tanto me irritaba, Ranma pareció aguantarse la risa al ver mis muecas de desagrado y el tono rancio de mi voz, lo miré inclinarse hacia adelante y una de sus manos empezó a acariciar mi muslo, haciendo que me estremeciera al ver la forma traviesa en que me miraba.

"Ni lo pienses" —le indiqué únicamente moviendo mis labios sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, mientras seguía escuchando el montón de estupideces que Kuno me decía por el teléfono. Yo sabía que Ranma me iba a hacer pasar una mala jugada, su mirada de niño travieso lo delataba demasiado.

—Te he extraño tanto —me dijo al mismo tiempo que Ranma se clavaba en mi cuello, haciendo que mi estomago experimentara una brusca contracción, mientras sentía como una corriente eléctrica se pegaba a mi espinar dorsal.

—¿Podríamos hablar mañana? —le pregunté con un hilo en la voz mientras las manos de Ranma me tomaban nuevamente, pegándome nuevamente a su perfecto cuerpo y sus manos apretaban con una delicadeza deliciosa mi trasero.

—Sí mi vida, sé que estás cansada, discúlpame —cerré los ojos al sentir nuevamente la lengua de Ranma en mi cuello y tuve que callar un suspiró al sentir su dulce aliento sobre mis clavículas desnudas. —Te llamaba también porque al fin explotó la bomba con el mal nacido de Ranma.

Noté como se detuvo, sentí que mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho al saber que iba a empezar a maldecir a Ranma, él lo iba a escuchar y sabía que lo pondría de mal humor, pero me sorprendí al sentir que me apretaba con más fuerza y me besaba con mucha más pasión.

—La maldita amante ataco a mi hermana en el supermercado, eso ya lo sabes porque me contó que estabas ahí…

—Aja… —fue lo único que pude decir, intentando callar un gemido que amenazaba con salir de mi boca por sentir que la boca de Ranma iba bajando cada vez más, temía que tomará alguno de mis pechos, intentaba pararlo, pero simplemente no me daba la oportunidad de hacerlo y si lo intentaba con más insistencia Kuno se daría cuenta que las cosas no estaban del todo bien.

—Quiero matarlo, Akane, lo quiero matar.

Kuno era demasiado patético, cualquiera que fuera testigo de esta escena diría que Ranma y yo simplemente no teníamos alma, pero por Kuno no había que sentir mucha lástima y mucho menos por la hermana.

Los dos hermanos eran despiadados, Kuno me engañaba constantemente y Kodashi no valía más que el hermano, era cierto que Ranma y yo estábamos obrando de forma incorrecta, pero las circunstancias nos habían puesto a jugar con estas cartas, juró que intente resistirme a él, pero al final había caído como las demás y no podía hacer nada para luchar contra mis ganas de vivir.

—Kuno —dije intentando aclarar mis ideas mientras sentía las manos de Ranma aferradas a mi cuerpo como si fuera un pulpo, no entendía de donde le salía tanta pasión a ese hombre, —por lo menos ya estás enterado de quien es la amante de Ranma… Quiero dormir, todavía tengo que manejar hasta el dojo.

—Akane, necesito desahogarme.

Lo odie aún más, no podía ser capaz que no se diera cuenta de las pocas ganas que tenía de hablar con él. —Lo siento Kuno, no soy una buena receptora, tengo demasiado sueño y tengo que manejar hasta el dojo.

Mi tonó se había vuelto incluso algo severo, por fin Ranma se separó de mi y me miró de una forma chistosa, como si me estuviera indicando que había sido demasiado ruda con él, me sentí algo mal porque se quedo en silencio, pocas veces lograba ponerlo de esa forma en su sitio.

—Tienes razón, mi amor. No es justo que te este hablado de ese mal nacido.

—Deberías de intentar ir al psicólogo —le dije con una cínica sonrisa, aún tenía ese resentimiento con él, me había obligado a ir diariamente con esa farsa de doctor, Ranma besó de nuevo mi cuello para no soltar una carcajada ante mi comentario y noté que Kuno se quedaba callado.

—Te hablo mañana vida mía, que tengas buena noche.

—Buenas noches —le dije y arrojó el teléfono después de terminar la llamada, tomé el rostro de Ranma en mis manos para besarlo sin clemencia y lo ábrase de la cadera, mientras me suspendía en el aire.

—Me la voy a cobrar, ¿Lo sabes? —le dije riendo, Ranma me besó con fuerza y me miró directamente a los ojos.

—Vamos a mi casa, necesito hacerte mía —dijo mientras me arrastraba fuera de mi departamento.

* * *

><p>Nuevamente hicimos el amor sin ninguna protección, habíamos tenido la oportunidad de pasar a una farmacia y comprar un preservativo, pero no sería lo mismo, me encantaba sentir el miembro natural de Ranma dentro de mí.<p>

Era la mejor sensación del mundo despertar y lo primero que viera fuera su perfecta espalda, tenía que hacer alguna cita con un ginecólogo, pues no quería que algo pudiera pasar, no sabía en que momento habíamos llegado a esto, pero sonreír abiertamente, sintiendo el cómodo colchón de Ranma en mi espalda. Era nuestro lugar, una sensación inexplicable me invadió completo, simplemente no tenía palabras para explicar lo que aquello significaba para mi.

Obviamente no iba a cometer el error de prepararle algo de comer a Ranma, pero sabía que podía ir a una tienda cercana a comprar alguna comida preparada, levanté levemente las delicadas sabanas de algodón que cubrían nuestros cuerpos desnudos, no quería despertarlo y me moví con el mismo sigilo con el bailaba un Ninja.

En el momento en que creí estar libre de la cama, el brazo de Ranma me tomó de la cintura firmemente mientras me hablaba con la voz mucho más ronca que de costumbre y algo adormecida.

—¿Piensas escapar?

Aquello me hizo reír, definitivamente esa era una de las cualidades que me encantaba de Ranma, su peculiar ternura simplemente me hacía sentir única y sabía que cualquier mujer me envidiaría por tenerlo —¿Tengo oportunidades?

Clavé mi mirada en él, mientras notaba que seguía resistiéndose a abrir los ojos, a pesar de los molestos rayos de sol que se colaban por las amplias ventanas, definitivamente Ranma tenía que invertir en cortinas.

—Definitivamente, no tienes oportunidad.

Después de decir aquello abrió los ojos con pesadez y admiré nuevamente su color único de ojos, eran simplemente hermosos, apretó con más fuerza los parpados, resistiéndose a los rayos de luz que penetraban sin piedad el cristal iluminando la habitación.

—No tengo nada contra el sol… Pero que nefasto en esta situación.

Se sentó en la cama y apretó su agarre para acercarme a él.

—Tienes que comprar cortinas.

El sonrió de aquella forma que me volvía loca, miró por unos segundos la ventana y después se fijo en mis pupilas marrones.

—Ve a verlas, las escoges y las vamos a pagar.

Por un segundo no entendí lo que me estaba diciendo, seguramente él se había dado cuenta por la forma tan extraña en que lo miraba, pues se encogió de hombros y empezó a acariciar mi brazo. Había una distancia prudente entre nosotros, pero la suficiente para poder apreciarnos los rostros.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿De verdad quieres que las escoja?

La mano libre de Ranma se deslizó por mi mejilla y rozó la comisura de mis labios, era como si él estuviera acariciando a una muñeca de porcelana, pues lo hacía con sumo cuidado.

—No hay cosa más hermosa que tu.

Sentí como la sangre se agolpaba en mis mejillas de una forma que hacía mucho no sentía, desde que estaba en el instituto, noté que la mirada de Ranma se paseaba de mi cara a mi cuerpo y recordé que estaba desnuda, instintivamente intenté cubrirme y Ranma me detuvo de inmediato, sospechando lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Mientras entes en mi cama queda prohibido tener pudor.

—No estoy acostumbrada a estar desnuda…

—Tienes un cuerpo hermoso.

Aquel comentario me había gustado bastante, no había nada más reconfortante en el mundo saber se tipo de cosas, pues no había duda que como mujer el ego aumentaba notablemente. —No me siento incomoda con mi cuerpo, es solo que…

—Te amo, preciosa.

Sin decir nada más me besó de nuevo, aquellos besos cálidos y tiernos que hacían que mi estomago sintiera un agradable revoltijo, escuché un ladrido de Golgo, seguido por un rasgueó en la puerta de la habitación que logró irritar notablemente a Ranma.

—Si Golgo sigue con esa maldita actitud tendré que venderlo.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, sabiendo que jamás en la vida sería capaz de hacer tal cosa —Eres demasiado cruel con él, simplemente desea atención.

Ranma pareció divertido por mi vehemencia en apelar por Golgo y sacudió la cabeza —Lo que quiere es que tu le pongas atención.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —me burle por el tono que había usado, él me miró atentamente, esperando que me explicara por mis palabras y empecé a reír divertidamente —No puedo creer que estés celoso de tu perro.

El comentario le había hecho gracia, lo notaba y escuché un chillido del animal, era impresionante lo manso y tierno que era conmigo, lo conocía muy bien, y había notado que tenía demasiada presencia y "hombría" ante las demás personas, pero mi imagen simplemente lo desarmaba y yo lo sabía, además de que Ranma me decía lo notaba sobreexcitado cada vez que me veía, definitivamente tenía magia para los animales.

—Créeme que si fuera humano ya lo habría matado.

Reí fuertemente al solo imaginarme esa posibilidad, Ranma simplemente estaba jugando —Ya basta, Ranma.

—Es la verdad, aún no me explico esa extraña obsesión que tiene por ti —sus ojos se fijaron en los míos y una sonrisa traviesa decoró su bello rostro —, la verdad es que ni siquiera lo culpo, lo entiendo.

Cualquier persona pensaría que era demasiado cursi, o esas palabras no hubiesen significado nada para alguien más, pero para mí era exactamente lo que quería escuchar, aquella forma tan tierna de él me volvía loca, era un hombre que no mostraba sus sentimientos tan abiertamente y era obvio que aquello era un piropo.

—Creo que nunca vas a lograr entender lo que siento por ti.

Ranma me miró con algo de confusión después de que dije aquello, parecía que no me lograba entenderme y para ser más exactos ni siquiera yo misma me lograba entender.

Sus labios aprisionaron de nuevo los míos y solo me deje llevar por el dulce sabor de aquellas caricias que solo él sabía hacer sobre mi piel, y cuando me di cuenta estábamos nuevamente tumbados y yo encima de él.

—Ranma —reí entre besos mientras lo intentaba detener, era obvio lo que estaba intentando y parecía que él sabía lo que tenía en mente. —No podemos quedarnos tumbados todo el día haciendo el amor.

—¿Por qué no?

Era impresionante la forma en que me tomaba el pelo, pero aún así sabía que en realidad no estaba bromeando del todo, aquella pasión se había encendido nuevamente en sus hermosos ojos. Cruce mis manos sobre mi pecho desnudo, intentándolo cubrir, para que la mente de Ranma se despejara, pero hizo un movimiento de ingle que hizo que nuestras intimidades se rozaran provocando una corriente eléctrica para los dos.

—Solo necesitamos comida.

Me incliné para verle más de cerca el rostro, y pareció aquello le había gustado, de la misma forma que me gustaba a mi su cercanía y olor —Tienes que dar clases.

—Es domingo, preciosa.

Lo había olvidado por completo, lo miré un poco asustada me había perdido por un momento en el tiempo y noté aquella mirada victoriosa que se dibujaba en su rostro.

—Podríamos ir a ver las cortinas

Aquella idea simplemente me dejaba sin respiración, el hecho de que me incluyera en los planes de decorar aquella casa que era prácticamente nuestra morada, pero aún tenía que saber ciertas cosas y Ranma lo notó por su cambio de semblante.

—Ahora no, Akane —más que molesto parecía una suplica, puse atención y me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, su cuerpo había reaccionado con la cercanía del mío y lo mismo se podía decir de mi persona, lo miré fijamente y sonreí mientras sentía como su mano acariciaba mi espalda desnuda con un suave roce, hasta donde la misma perdía su nombre.

—Seriamente, eres la cosa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

Reí suavemente, agradecida por ese comentario el cual sabía que no era cierto, pero el simple hecho de que el hombre que amaba me lo dijera de esa forma tan sincera hacía que mi estomago pareciera que estaba sufriendo una gastritis severa.

Me incliné hacia él hasta estar lo más cerca posible de sus hermosos ojos y nos miramos de aquella forma tan intensa y confidencial en que lo hacíamos, era completamente natural —Deja de mentir tanto.

—No estoy mintiendo, ni siquiera tienes una idea de lo que he visto.

—Seguramente no mucho para decirme que soy lo más bonito que has visto.

Los gruesos y ásperos dedos de Ranma, acariciaron completamente mi suave mejilla de forma descendente tocando también la comisura de mis labios.

—Eres muy natural —me gustó la forma en que empezaba a hablar, estaba sumamente concentrado en mi rostro, —tus ojos son extremadamente sinceros, se puede ver tu alma a través de ellos —acarició mis parpados haciendo que cerrará los ojos por un momento para sentir como me tocaba mi nariz —todo tu cuerpo se envuelve en curvas delicadas, exactas, perfectas… —sentí como su mano acariciaba completamente mi cuello y sentí que mi piel se erizaba —Un cuello largo, delicioso y atrevido —suspiré al sentir su aliento en mi pecho, sabiendo lo que planeaba hacer.

—Ranma…

—Unos pechos firmes y hermosos —me curve hacía él, con la cabeza hacía atrás al sentir como sus dientes mordían delicadamente mis pechos, regalándome descargas deliciosas de pasión —unos pezones deliciosos —los mordió nuevamente, provocando otra vez que mi piel se erizara al sentir su saliva sobre mi piel —un abdomen único y un ombligo sumamente seductor.

—No bajes más —me reí tomando su cabeza mientras me miraba divertido y con algo de pesar.

—Te puedes arrepentir.

Me moví un poco y Ranma pensó que me iba a alejar, pero su sorpresa fue cuando permití que su miembro erecto se hundiera en mí, haciendo que una enorme sonrisa placentera se dibujará en su rostro.

—¿Estás arrepentido? —empecé a moverme rítmicamente, facilitándole el trabajo a Ranma y pude ver como dejaba descansar su cabeza sobre la almohada, disfrutando del placer que le estaba regalando, era completamente justo, para compensar todo el que él me daba.

—Te amo, mi Akane —dijo levantando su mano mientras me tocaba el cabello, noté que sus ojos se clavaban en los míos y supe que mi vida había cambiado gracias a él, a sus detalles, a su cariño y sobre todo a la forma en que me hacía sentir cuando estaba con él.

—Termina dentro de mi —le pedí mientras apoyaba mis manos en su pecho para impulsarme al subir y bajar mientras él seguía dentro mío, él me miró con algo de dudas, sabiendo que era bastante arriesgado, repetí aquellas palabras en mi cabeza notando lo estúpida que había sido al pedir eso, regrese a la realidad por la intensidad y volumen de mis gemidos y escuché algunas quejas de Ranma que seguía tragándose su placer, y sentí una oleada de calor intensa, para recibir el tan esperado orgasmo y sentí que me iba a morir cuando sentí algo caliente que invadía mi interior, miré inmediatamente a Ranma y noté su mueca de placer que me hizo comprender que efectivamente me había hecho caso.

Jamás en la vida había pasado eso, nunca había sentido aquella sensación y extrañamente no estaba asustada, sabía que estaba en días seguros y que igual buscaría algo para tomarme, pero extrañamente me hacía sentir plena, me deje caer sobre él, mientras sentía su cálido y dulce abrazó, no había nada mejor en el mundo que después de tener un orgasmo como los que ese hombre me hacía sentir me regalará ese tipo de abrazos.

—Te amo —susurré, cerrando los ojos, mientras sentía como el calor de su piel se fundía con la mía y me acarició cariñosamente el cabello, hablando de forma ronca.

—No más que yo.

No sé bien cuanto tiempo nos quedamos así, simplemente abrazados, yo lograba escuchar los rítmicos latidos de su corazón y sabía que Ranma podía sentir los míos, parecía que estábamos admirando la forma en que nuestras respiraciones se aclimataban, sabía que Ranma también tenía cerrados los ojos, pues yo así los tenía, sus dedos seguían acariciando mi espalda desnuda, provocándome ligeras cosquillas y después sentí un cariñoso beso en la frente, me levante un poco, para poder admirar sus hermosos ojos.

—¿Vamos por las cortinas? —me preguntó, haciendo que le sonriera inmensamente.

* * *

><p><strong>NTA: <strong>Perdón! Perdón de verdad mis queridos lectores! Yo sé que he estado muy perdida y que los he hecho esperar mucho por la continuación, lo que pasa es que he andado como loca, en lo laboral y la escuela me cuesta un mundo, pero aquí estoy, poniendo al día esta historia, primero que nada quiero desearles un año 2013 con muy buenas vibras, yo sé que es un poco tarde, pero como dice el dicho: más vale tarde que nunca. Se los juro que me había dolido no poder poner la continuación, porque no me gusta dejar las historias inconclusas y ando con otro proyecto que espero poder publicar para que lo lean también. Me han llegado muchos comentarios agradables, de hecho de personas que creo que no tienen cuenta y me dejan sus emails, pero el portal no me los pasa, entonces no me sale, para que no crean que nos les quiero contestar. Muchas gracias por leerme y nuevamente siento profundamente la larga espera, espero haya valido la pena y aquí les dejo el capitulo.

Gracias y nos leemos pronto!

**AkaneKagome** Amigaaaa guapisima! Como siempre me da una gran ilusión leerte! Y que hayas regresado al fic! Espero que pronto me des algo bonito para leer! Porque me tienes necesitada de buena lectura :D! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, creo que había más de uno deseoso porque se consumara la relación, quería crear exactamente como dices tu esa química para que las cosas sean un poco más reales, jajajaja pobre Xian Pu, ya todos la tiene fichada también, pero veremos cuales son sus planes! Muchos saludos guapísima! Te mando las mejores vibras para este 2013 y que todos tus planes se concluyan =D nos estamos leyendo!

**MaRce kid, **Guaaaapa ! Cada vez que veo un _KYAAAAAAAA _tuyo estallo de la risa! Me encanta cuando comentas me río impresionantemente y no me digas que corrompí un alma sano porque me siento mal! Y créeme algún día vamos a dejar de encontrarnos con tantos en el camino para tener a nuestro Ranma de carne y hueso jajajaja solo que no sea tan pesado como es algunas veces con Akane, que se le pasa la mano y llegamos al bullying no! Y si, pobre Kuno ya lo odias demasiado, Kodashi aún no la termino de tragar sinceramente jajajaja pero si, tengo que ver que les espera a los hermanitos para que dejen a nuestra pareja ideal ser felices :D De verdad una disculpa por hacerte esperar tanto la continuación si prometo terminar la historia ya que sufro cuando hay inconclusas pero sé que eres una de las lectores más fieles y por eso te adoro! Te mando la mejores vibras amiga, muchas gracias por las tuyas las recibo y que las tuyas se multipliquen exageradamente :D mis mejores deseos para este 2013 guapaaaa! Que todo lo que quieras se haga realidad! Y nos estamos leyendo linda.

**Nora**, Muchisimos saludos amiga! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Y te mando los mejores deseos en este 2013 =)

**Mishiga Akuy,** Saludos! Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado! Te mando los mejores deseos para este 2013 =)

**Diana Tendo**, Guapaaaaa! Que bueno saber de ti! no sabes la ilusión que me ha hecho tener noticias tuyas! Y saber que te haya gustado la historia, perdón de verdad por tardar tanto en continuar la escena es que he estado demasiado enredada, pero bueno aquí me estoy reportando, jajaja si aún Xian Pu no hace de las suyas! Seguro todos la van a odiar como a los kunos! Pero bueno, espero que te siga gustando! Te mando muchos saludos y las mejores vibras para este 2013 =) nos estamos leyendo guapa

**Susyakane, **Holaaaa! Amiga espero que te siga gustando la historia y que te encuentres demasiado bien! Perdón por haber tardado tanto y espero que no hayas perdido la línea como otros que ya me acusaron por tardar tanto! Los mejores deseos para este 2013! =D

**Launica62, **Saludos! buenas vibras para este 2013! =D

**The Pam,** Hola! Te mando los mejores para este 2013

**Rena7,** Muchisimos saludos amiga! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Las mejores vibras para este 2013! =D

**Mininahermosa29, **Hoooola! ojalá te haya gustado este capi y sigas la historia! Muchos saludos y buenas vibras para este 2013!

**Jacquesita Saotome,** Hollaaaaa! Espero que todo marche bien y que te siga gustando la historia! Muchos saludos!

**Pleasure Delayer,** Hola guapa! Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado! Sé que me demoré bastante, pero espero que sepas perdonarme jajaja con esto creo que si! Ojala te lea pronto! Te mando las mejores vibras para este 2013y ojalá te guste como va la historia! Un abrazo!

**Eleniak,** Amigaa holaaaa! Espero que te este yendo de maravilla y te mando los mejores deseos para este 2013! =D

**Tieve, **Hello! I really hope you are enjoy the history ! Take care! Have a great 2013!

**Amafle,** Holaaaaaaaa! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Las mejores vibras ! Espero que todo te esta saliendo de maravilla! Las mejores vibras para el 2013!

**Lady CaSs 15, **Hola amigaaaa! Espero que la estés pasando de maravilla y que te siga gustando la historia! Te deseo lo mejor para este 2013! Y que todos los proyectos que tengas los puedas cumplir de la mejor manera!

**Own Son, **Holaaa!2 Espero que te siga gustando la historia! Las mejores vibras para este 2013!

**Jorgi San, **Mira que tonta soy! Jajajajaja gracias por aclararme tus dos nombres guapa! Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y claro que me pasare a leer esas dos historias tuyas, con lo que leí la última vez me dejaste completamente clavada "Save me" me seduce muchísimo el nombre y te juro que mañana mismo paso a leerla sin dejar de escribirte la retroalimentación, de verdad que con lo que leí la vez pasada me dejaste fascinada! Muchas gracias por el consejo guapa, no tenía idea de que podían sacar las historias, pero lo tendré en cuenta, como siempre muchas gracias por tus consejos, son bastante útiles. Te mando las mejores vibras para este 2013 =) nos estamos leyendo y que te vaya excelente en todos tus proyectos!

**MayiLoza,** Holaaa! Que alegría que te este gustando la historia! Te mando las mejores vibras para este 2013! Espero que estés muy bien y que nos sigamos leyendo =)

**Mechitas123, **Jajajajajajajaja todavía falta! Para que la odies un poquito más! Me alegra que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado y te deseo lo mejor en este 2013 =D!

**Linaakane, **Jajajajaja espero que este capitulo te guste! Te mando mis mejores deseos para este 2013 !

**Allissha, ** Primero que nada déjame darte la bienvenida a esta historia! Me emociono mucho cuando me escriben por primera vez para darme un comentario de la historia, jajaja gracias por dejar tus pobres estadísticas al lado, vale la pena que se pongan un poco celosas :) me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, no sabes lo que significa saber que causa esas sensaciones en ti, de verdad que me alegra completamente el día , perdón el retraso y las mejores vibras para este 2013, espero que disfrutes mucho este capitulo y nos estamos leyendo Cris!

**Chiqui09,** Holaaa! Pues te doy la bienvenida a la historia y que bonito saber que desde que la leíste te ha gustado, ese tipo de cosas son las que a uno lo motivan para seguir escribiendo, perdón de verdad por haber tardado tanto con la actualización, es que he estado algo enrollada, pero bueno aquí estoy, espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado y te mandolas mejores vibras para este 2013! Nos estamos leyendo ! =)

**AnaIz16**

**_*If u can dream it u can do it. Walt Disney*_**


	26. Capitulo 25: Estar contigo, es lo único

Decisiones Apresuradas

Capitulo 25

Estar contigo, es lo único que quiero

Lo que se hace por amor está más allá del bien y del mal – Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

><p>—Ya dijo ella que quiere un color oscuro —le dijo Ranma a la dependiente que no estaba del todo feliz, me pareció extraño, pues generalmente las políticas y objetivos de una empresa esa vender su mercancía, parecía que aquella mujer amargada quería todo menos vendernos lo que estábamos pidiendo, debería corregir, al principio había estado demasiado feliz en atender a Ranma, pero al notar que éramos una pareja feliz (no necesariamente felizmente casados) su gentiliza desapareció.<p>

—Entiendo señor Saotome, pero la colección de color crema es la moda…

—Ya escuchó a la señorita —dijo amablemente, refiriéndose a mí, apreté su mano cariñosamente para regalarle un sonrisa, me encantaba que me diera mi lugar de esa forma tan natural —ella quiere la sala color oscura.

Le sonrió de forma coqueta, mientras me miraba con un desprecio disfrazado hipócritamente, seguro era a algo que me tenía que acostumbrar, sabía que Ranma era bastante atractivo y que era capaz de llamar la atención de cualquier mujer, así que no me sentí incomoda, extrañamente.

—Gracias, mi amor —respondí ignorando a aquella mujer vacía y él me regaló un ligero beso en la sien, mientras avanzábamos viendo más muebles, la mujer nos dejo solos para hacer el pedido de la sala y Ranma me llevo hasta los comedores.

—¿Cuál te gusta?

—Ranma —le dije mirándolo con algo de reproche —es tu casa, tu tienes que escoger lo que te gusta.

—Sabes que me gusta tu modo de decorar, confío en ti.

Reí mientras los abrazaba, verdaderamente no me importaba, sabía que para algunos ese comportamiento era patético, pero me sentía como una adolescente con su primer amor.

—Además —me miró de una forma devoradora que me carcomió de inmediato las entrañas, —Solo pienso como te voy a tomar encima del comedor —solo Ranma podía alterar de aquella forma los latidos de mi corazón, lo miré impresionada, hasta en público me excitaba, sabía que debía tener las mejillas completamente encendidas.

—¡Ranma! —le dije con una pequeña carcajada y él se acercó a mi mejilla besándola mientras sentía como mi trasero pegaba con el borde de una de las mesas, sentí que iba a desfallecer, era obvio que no pasaría nada pero ya había animado demasiado mi imaginación.

—Solo imaginarme tu cuerpo desnudo sobre la madera —su voz estaba un poco más ronca y se separó de inmediato, con la mirada un poco turbia, sonrió galante y se paso los dedos por el hermoso cabello.

—Será mejor que sigamos con lo nuestro —le dije tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo por la tienda, sabía que ambos necesitábamos aire, pero me gustaba la forma en que se estaban dando las cosas entre nosotros.

Pedimos un poco más de muebles para decorar la casa de Ranma, ya era justo y no podía evitar sentirme especial al saber que él me dejaba tomar ese tipo de decisiones, especialmente porque me hacía ver que en serio sentía algo fuerte por mi, o al menos eso me parecía

Llegamos a "nuestro lugar" y al entrar al departamento sentí el peso de Golgo y la forma en que Ranma me detenía para que no cayera de bruces al suelo, ni siquiera le dio algún tipo de orden, pues Golgo simplemente era sordo a sus palabras cuando me saludaba y puso la comida que habíamos comprado en la mesa, acaricié la cabeza de Golgo que ya estaba más tranquilo y escuche la risa de Ranma.

—Espero que no tarde mucho en llegar el comedor, después de ver todos esos muebles que tenían en la tienda me siento extremadamente pobre.

—Sigo pensando que tu debiste de haberlos escogido —le dije mientras lo ayudaba a vaciar aquella bolsa de papel que nos habían dado en la tienda, el sonrió satisfecho, notando que me había encantado el hecho de que me había dejado opinar y escoger todos sus nuevos muebles.

—Te dije que con confió en tu gusto, además es nuestro lugar, tu casa también.

Reí ante su comentario y él no dejo de tener su mirada fija en mi, estaba atento a lo que hacía y con pesar se fue un poco mi alegría —Ojala esta fuera mi casa.

Creo que siempre evitaba no pensar en la situación que estábamos viviendo, el solo saber que era la amante de Ranma y viceversa se me revolvía el estomago, ni siquiera supe cuando se acercó a mi, cuando me enteré me sostenía tiernamente de la cintura, aún mirándome directamente a los ojos.

—Hablo en serio, esta es tu casa y cuando quieras…

No siguió, pues mi celular sonó de repente tomando por sorpresa hasta a Golgo que estaba entretenido con un juguete que le había comprado hacía unos días, mi semblante cambió completamente al ver que se trataba de Kuno, aunque no era extraño, todos los días lamentablemente me llamaba.

—Maldita sea —maldijo Ranma lo suficientemente bajo como para escucharlo, ni siquiera se había esforzado en disimular su desagrado, no lo culpe, sabía que lo detestaba tanto o más que yo, tome la llamada y al principio me costó escuchar su voz, parecía que estaba en lugar repleto de gente.

—¿Porqué no estas en el dojo?

Me extraño su pregunta, hasta sentí un retorcijón, estaba enojado, cosa extraña en él porque pocas veces me hablaba de esa forma —¿Qué sucede?

—Responde a mi pregunta.

—Estoy con Nabiki recogiendo unas cosas, ¿qué pasa? —pregunté impaciente, noté que la mirada de Ranma se clavaba en mi y tuve que darle la espalda porque entre Kuno y él mis nervios se descontrolaban sin piedad.

—Estoy en Nerima, acabo de llegar —aquellas palabras eran como si una cubeta de agua fría me hubiese caído en toda la espina dorsal, según tenía entendido faltaban unas semanas para que llegara, no estaba lista para regresar a su lado, sabía que la excusa de su intento de violación simplemente ya había perdido fuerza.

—¿Estás en el dojo? —pregunté con la garganta seca, si había mentido con Nabiki y ella no estaba en mi casa era mi fin, pero me tranquilice al saber que estaba llegando al aeropuerto apenas.

—Ojala puedas llegar a la casa pronto, no tienes una idea como deseo verte.

—No me siento cómoda…

—Te lo pido, Akane. Solo quiero verte, nada más que eso, dormiré en la recamara de visitas.

Ranma no podía enterarse de eso, sino se rehusaría, pero sabía que tampoco se lo podía ocultar, probablemente Kodashi soltaría comentarios venenosos a mi persona y la estábamos pasando tan bien que no podía darme el lujo de que dudara de mí.

—Más o menos en una hora estoy por ahí.

—No tardes, te espero con ansias, te amo.

No quería, pero se lo tenía que decir, sino se daría cuanta que las cosas andaban peor que nunca —Yo también, quiero verte, hablamos.

Cuando colgué y me giré para enfrentarme a mi verdugo me encontré con que no estaba, aquello me extraño y note que la puerta de la terraza que daba al jardín estaba abierta, fui y lo miré observando el paisaje que nos ofrecía aquella hermosa tarde, donde el día ya no era de día ni la noche de noche.

—Adelanto su viaje —me dijo, sabiendo sin verme que estaba a sus espaldas, salí para acercarme a él y al llegar a su lado noté que estaba algo extraño, no molesto, pero si extraño. —¿Vas a quedarte en el dojo?

—Dice que dormirá en la recamara de huéspedes.

Pasaron mas o menos como cinco minutos, después de eso respiró frustrado y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quieres cenar, o tu esposo te espera?

—¿Vas a dormir con Kodashi?

—Yo vivo aquí, Akane —me dijo tranquilo, aunque si notaba que no estaba en paz como me hubiese gustado, cuando se ponía inquieto yo lo sabía, y en ese momento lo estaba.

—Odio a Kuno —le dije mientras me abrazaba de su fuerte brazo, escuché un ligera risa, pero no se trataba de una verdadera, sino de una molesta, me tomó nuevamente de la cintura y me miró de aquella forma intensa que me hacía temblar.

—Esta noche dormiremos juntos.

Lo miré atónita, hasta me aparté al escucharlo y él noto mi sorpresa —No te dejaré dormir ahí sola con él.

—Ranma, pero…

—Dijo que va a dormir en la recamara de huéspedes. Deja la ventana abierta que yo entro.

—Ranma odio ese departamento, no quiero…

—Solo quiero estar seguro de que estas bien, prometo que no te toco ni un dedo.

No pude evitar amarlo más, yo tampoco quería dormir en esa casa, en aquella cama que tanto odiaba.

—Compraré unas sabanas.

Él sonrió agradecido, sabiendo porque lo decía y sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo llevó las de nosotros, tu solo deja la ventana abierta.

—Un día te vas a matar por andar en los techos Ranma.

Me guiñó un ojo y me besó tiernamente, mordí suavemente su labio inferior y el beso aumentó su pasión pero me siguió sosteniendo de aquella forma cariñosa.

—Vamos a cenar —le dije entre besos y me cargó tomándome de sorpresa.

—¡Ranma bájame! —exclamé entre risas abrazando sus brazos y entramos a la casa mientras Golgo saltaba emocionado, queriendo unirse a nuestro juego.

—Tendré que conseguirle una novia para que nos deje en paz.

* * *

><p>No supe si sería capaz de aguantar sus abrazos, era insoportable hasta su olor, aunque me hacía sentir culpable aquella emoción que él sentía al verme, si alguna vez había intentado amarlo ahora sabía que sería completamente imposible, era completamente de Ranma.<p>

—Te extrañe tanto.

—¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? —pregunté sin mucho interés, en eso si que no tenía cuidado, inclusive me parecía tonto que Kuno insistiera en seguir casado conmigo, siempre había demostrado esa desgana en nuestro trato.

—Con mucho trabajo amor —me dijo algo distraído, mientras miraba su correo electrónico por medio de su celular, ya había ocupado la recamara de huéspedes, aunque eso me pesaba bastante, quería decir que no tendría excusa para quedarme en el Dojo, eso significaba que ya no iba a tener la misma libertad que tenía antes para estar con Ranma, a menos de que surgiera otro viaje para Kuno, aunque no creía tener tanta suerte.

Tomé unas cuantas prendas que estaban sobre la cama y empecé a colgarlas, no era que me dedicaba a ser una esposa hacendosa, solo que prefería eso a estar hablando con Kuno, hubo algo que llamó mi atención, probablemente a otra esposa en mi lugar se le habría venido el mundo encima, pero a mi ni siquiera me interesó ver aquella mancha de labial en una de sus camisas.

¿Porqué diablos seguíamos juntos? Me pregunté mientras terminaba de colgar su ropa en el armario, mi padre era una razón bastante fuerte, pensé en siquiera decirle que quería divorciarme y noté el caos que sería, además ese tema no lo había tocado con Ranma, no sabía lo que él pensaba hacer, probablemente nada, eso me entristeció, prefería no pensar en eso.

—¿Quieres cenar? —preguntó sin mirarme, seguía bastante concentrado en su celular.

—No tengo hambre, si quieres puedo pedirte algo…

—¿Comiste en el dojo?

Sacudí la cabeza y por fin me miró, de aquella forma que tanto odiaba, no dejaba de ver mi cuerpo, y eso además de ponerme incomoda me asqueaba de solo imaginar lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza —No tengo hambre, comí mucho en la tarde.

—Alístate, vamos a cenar.

—Kuno, no me siento bien…

—Aún no me has perdonado, ¿verdad? —me miró con algo de culpa, y sí, me sentí mal.

—Kuno, lo que paso aquella noche…

—Lo sé, te pido que me acompañes, van a ir unos amigos, quiero que nos vean juntos. Como el matrimonio que somos.

Aún era demasiado temprano para que Ranma viniera, y sabía que Kuno, no había comido, aunque no lo soportará tampoco podía dejar que pasara hambre, no me sentía bien haciéndolo, así que acepte.

—¿A dónde vamos a ir?

—Vístete formal, van a ir los Takuma.

Odiaba a esa pareja, siempre me habían parecido bastante superficiales, simplemente el saber que iba a pasar unas horas con ellos me revolvía el estomago, pero ya había accedido, así que no tenía más remedio que vestirme, Kuno tomó mi mano y depositó un beso en ella, pero me aparté en el acto.

—No tardes, ya tengo la reservación.

Escuché su horrible voz a la mitad del pasillo y entré a mi habitación para buscar algo formal que me ayudara a fingir mi mentira ante aquella pareja y el mundo, confesaba que esta vez sería casi imposible, pero tenía que hacer el intento.

—¡Lo pueden creer, esa maldita tenía el mismo vestido que Azuka! —esa era la terrible voz de Aiko Takuma, generalmente así de vacíos eran sus comentarios, pero parecía que Koji Takuma y Kuno disfrutaban oír.

El restaurante era al que siempre iba Kuno con sus amigos y personas importantes, había tenido que pedir una ensalada, corrijo, Kuno se había encargado de pedir la ensalada sin siquiera interesarse de que no me apetecía, eso era algo me que hacía enojar y obviamente la comía porque no me gustaba saber que habían miles de personas en el mundo hambrientas y que me diera el lujo de saber que si no me la comía la iban a tirar.

Ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a la conversación, y nadie se interesaba en hacerme parte de ella, pues sabían que siempre pensaba diferente, así que era como un fantasma, noté que el celular de Kuno sonaba varias veces y que estaba molesto, pero no me interesaba saber que era lo que sucedía.

—¿Has visto la nueva colección de Brushers?

Miré a Aiko, pues sabía que me lo estaba preguntando y solo sacudí la cabeza mientras mentía otro pedazo de apio en mi boca, ella me miró con desagrado, aunque fingía agrado hacía mí, eso era algo que había aprendido con el tiempo, a saber cuando le gente era sincera o no conmigo.

—¿Va a venir Kodashi? —pregunto Koji, cuando Kuno terminó con la llamada y sentí un retortijón en el estomago cuando Kuno respondió que efectivamente Kodashi no tardaría en llegar, pensé que vendría con Ranma, pensé en enviarle un mensaje, pero sería bastante notorio, así que preferí utilizar mi sutileza para sacarle aquella información a Kuno.

—No me dijiste que Kodashi vendría —le dije suavemente, para intentar tener un poco de privacidad, Kuno me miró un poco abatido, pues él sabía que la relación entre ambas era espantosa.

—Quise evitarlo, pero insiste en que le presente amistadas, como ella hace mucho tiempo que no vive en Nerima dice que no conoce a nadie. Además ya sabes que su esposo esta todo el día lejos de ella.

—¿Va a venir él? —intenté mostrar poco interés y obviamente Kuno no se dio cuenta de mis verdaderas intenciones, con el desagrado que se notó en su semblante supe que efectivamente vendría, aquello me hizo sentir extraña.

Nunca antes había estado con Kuno y Ranma al mismo tiempo y sabía que iba a tener que tener mucho más cuidado, pasaron aproximadamente quince minutos cuando percibí la bella imagen de Ranma entrar al restaurante, me hizo gracia pues venía con sus ropas chinas normales y pude ver el asco en la cara de Kuno al verlo acercarse con Kodashi.

—¡Kodashi! —exclamó Aiko verdaderamente emocionada, mientras se levantaba de la mesa igual que todos los demás, yo me tomé un largo rato para hacerlo y se abrazaron efusivamente, no se me hacía raro que se agradaran, las dos eran iguales de venenosas, Koji saludó de la misma forma y pude ver como su esposa se devoraba a Ranma con los ojos, pues a pesar de que su atuendo no era el más acertado para el lugar se veía extremadamente guapo.

Sonreí a mis adentros, pues era solo mío y cuado me saludo rozó disimuladamente la comisura de mis labios, poniéndome verdaderamente nerviosa.

—Con el tiempo que llevas aquí y no has podido comprarte ropa adecuada para este lugar —reprochó Kuno cuando estuvimos sentados en la mesa, había quedado justamente enfrente de Ranma, a mi lado estaban Kuno y Koji y Ranma estaba en medio de aquella desagradables serpientes.

La sonrisa cínica de Ranma era única, y noté la forma tan descarada en que Aiko lo miraba —No tenía ganas de ponerme algo adecuado.

No pude evitar reír ante su comentario y Ranma me sonrió de forma coqueta, sabía que lo hacía más naturalmente que para enfurecer a Kuno, quien resintió su comentario, pues sus amigos también mostraron la misma gracia que yo.

—Lleva las cosas en paz, Kuno —pidió su hermana con desagrado, demostrando abiertamente que la relación entre ambos no era la mejor, pidieron pasta y pescado y demoraron muy poco en traer su orden.

—¿Así que regreso por negocios, señor Saotome? —preguntó Koji intentando entablar una conversación con Ranma, pero parecía que le pensaba exactamente lo mismo que aquella pareja.

—Más bien regrese a Nerima para retomar las artes marciales.

—¿En cuanto tiempo se irán? —preguntó Kuno impaciente, mirando a Ranma con rabia, me pareció interesante el comportamiento de él, pocas personas lograban sacarlo de quicio como Ranma lo hacía y parecía que él disfrutaba provocar ese sentimiento en Kuno.

—Kuno, ya te he contado que Ranma y yo no tenemos planes aún de irnos.

Era patético la forma en que Kodashi intentaba establecer la paz en el lugar, pero la lograba entender, probablemente era bastante feo que tu propio hermano odiara de aquella forma a tu esposo, sentí pena.

—Así que practicas artes marciales —repuso Aiko intento llamar la atención de Ranma que no parecía muy interesado en ella, es más ni siquiera dejo de mirarme cuando pregunto aquello.

—Desde que tengo cuatro años las practico, son mi vida.

—¿Entrenas el algún Dojo? —Koji notaba el interés descarado que sentía su esposa por Ranma y también me dio pena, no podía creer como todos los amigos de Kuno envidiaban a Ranma, con solo notar aquel comportamiento por parte de Koji me dejaba ver toda su inseguridad.

—Sí, a niños y adolescentes, también imparto clases privadas de acondicionamiento físico.

—Kodashi, permíteme un momento —dijo Kuno mientras se levantaba de la mesa y ella lo seguía molesta, la ira en la voz de Kuno era bastante obvia y sabía que le iba a hacer problema por algún tema estúpido que tuviera que ver con Ranma, y noté la forma en que Aiko le coqueteaba abiertamente mientras Ranma le explicaba lo básico de las artes marciales, y Koji intentaba recordarle a su esposa que seguía presente en el lugar.

—"Estúpida" —fue lo único que pude pensar y noté que Ranma ni siquiera le estaba prestando verdadera atención, pues intentaba que todos nos involucráramos, estaba aburrida y sabía que Ranma esperaba que hiciera algo, ya que me miraba de aquella forma confidente así que me libere fácilmente de mi zapatilla de tacón y estiré mi pierna para tener contacto con la de él y lo tomé por sorpresa, pues me miró inmediatamente con una mueca traviesa que me excitó en el instante.

Le toqué la espinilla delicadamente, bajando mi pie para poder penetrar su pantalón y tocar su piel y cuando lo hice sonrió sin mirarme, pues hablaba con ellos, pero sabía que le estaba gustando mi travesura.

—Mi amor, deberías tomar clases, así podrías ponerte en forma —indicó Aiko mientras Koji la miraba algo decepcionado y acomplejado, empezaron a hacer bromas sobre el tema, saqué mi pie de su pantalón y me aventure a subirlo para calentar a Ranma, quería ver que iba a hacer y él supo lo que pensaba hacer, pues tomó su copa de vino cuando llegue a tocar su músculo.

—Tu practicas artes marciales también, ¿verdad Akane?

Koji me miró ante su pregunta y Aiko también, —Sí, no soy muy diestra, pero mi padre aún conserva el Dojo.

Llegue a la intimidad de Ranma, disfrutando de mi travesura y noté como le gustaba aquello, pues me miraba intensamente, como si fuera un lobo feroz y yo una pobre liebre, jugué un poco en la zona, mientras seguíamos hablando sin muchas cosas sin sentido y una mujer se acercó a Aiko para saludarla y ellos se levantó de la mesa, para irse a la de ella a saludar a sus amigas, Koji intentó hablar de algo, pero su inseguridad saltó de nuevo y se disculpo para ir al lado de su esposa para dejarnos solos.

—Estas preciosa —me dijo mientras tomaba mi pie en sus manos, causando un respingo en mí, agradecía que nadie estuviera y sonreí abiertamente.

—Tu también, mira nada más como esa serpiente no te quita los ojos de encima.

—¿Cada vez que Kodashi te llama vas con ella?

Empezó a acariciarme los dedos de mi pies y me hizo reír, —Me dijo que venía Kuno, sabía que ibas a venir, quería verte.

—Deje la ventana abierta.

Me sonrió de forma picara —Yo tengo las sabanas en el coche.

—No tardes mucho en llevar a Kodashi a su casa, sino se me antojará cerrar la ventana.

—Salgo detrás de ti, ella trae su auto.

Aquello me tomó por sorpresa no me lo esperaba, sabía que no me estaba mintiendo pues él no era así, además me daría cuenta cuando dejáramos el lugar los esposos Takuma para nuestro pesar regresaron, así que tuvimos que participar en aquella conversación frívola que parecía ser la favorita de ellos, pero Ranma seguía acariciándome y yo también, no era al obsceno, tal vez había empezado con aquella intención, pero los dedos de Ranma me hacían masajes impresionantes, las yemas cálidas de sus dedos eran un mangar para mi piel.

Kuno y Kodashi regresaron a la mesa nuevamente, parecía que seguían molestos, pero nada podían hacer, Kuno me soltó un comentario desagradable hacía Ranma y yo solo fingí que me importaba lo mismo que su existencia, me puse nerviosa cuando Ranma movió su dedo de forma ascendente y descendente en la planta del pie, provocándome unas ligeras cosquillas.

Sabía que Kuno quería decirle miles de cosas a Ranma, pero que solo se controlaba por la presencia de sus amigos, aunque parecía que él no estaba muy interesado en la forma tan rencorosa con que lo miraba Kuno.

La cena transcurrió de lo más normal, yo deje de molestar a Ranma y el se siguió comportado de la misma forma, aunque algunas veces respondía de una forma que me lograba hipnotizar.

Kuno me tomó de la mano, jalándome impaciente cuando nos despedimos y antes de que pudiera despedirme de Ranma me arrastró lejos, sabía que me iba a decir mil cosas, y no sabía si en realidad quería escucharlas y acerté, cuando estuve en el asiento de copiloto y el auto en marcha empezó a maldecir hasta al perro de Ranma.

—Kuno, también creo que lo debes dejar por la paz.

Me miró como si le estuviera explicando que efectivamente la luna era de queso, así que agregue tranquila mientras notaba como aceleraba de forma exagerada, antes le hubiese gritado descontrolada, pero con Ranma ya me había acostumbrado, aunque me sentía de cierta forma insegura, pues era Kuno.

—Al tipo ni siquiera le interesa, en cambio a ti te hace un daño tremendo.

—¡Es un hijo de puta! —gritó golpeando el volante mientras hacíamos un alto al cual le agradecí inmensamente que Kuno respetará.

—Por tu hermana creo que deberías disimular tu exagerado desagrado hacía Ranma.

—¡Mi hermana debería dejarlo!

Yo pensaba exactamente lo mismo, pero no pude decir nada, pues Kuno sabía que me importaba muy poco lo que pasara con su hermana y si de pronto demostraba algún interés en el tema podría sospechar algo.

—¿Hablaste con ella sobre eso?

—El desgraciado estaba con su amante —empezó a decir y sentí nuevamente aquellas sensaciones en mi estomago —Eso es lo peor, que tiene el descaro de dejárselo claro a mi hermana.

—¿Aún piensa en quitarse la vida?

Kuno pareció meditar aquello, jamás sospecharía porque me interesaba en el tema y en conocer su opinión en el caso. —Al principio si lo pensaba, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro.

—¿Porqué no lo estás?

—No sé, mi hermana es una mujer bastante fuerte, ya sé que lo que siente por ese desgraciado es bastante grande, pero de igual forma, no creo que sea capaz de llegar a tanto.

Eso me hacía sentir aliviada, aunque Ranma ya me lo había dicho varias veces y aunque me había resistido a creerlo me daba cuenta que en realidad podía tener algo de razón, Kodashi se amaba demasiado como para hacerse daño.

—Lo que me preocupa es que le haga algo a la maldita china.

—¿La mujer que me contaste?

—Exactamente, Kodashi es muy fuerte, pero según entiendo esta maldita es una amazona, y esas mujeres son de peligro.

—¿Tú crees que él la deje? —pregunté sin poder contener las ganas de saber aquello, me pareció patético pedir la opinión de un hombre como Kuno, además porque sabía que no tenía nada positivo que decir de Ranma, pero el siempre estaría un paso adelante que yo en cuanto a los asuntos de Kodashi.

—No lo sé, sinceramente no entiendo porque continúan juntos.

—"Probablemente por lo mismo que nosotros" —pensé deliberadamente, aunque a decir verdad ese tema era algo que no tocaba muy a menudo con Ranma.

—Entiendo que hace unos años se separaron, pues se fue a vivir con la china.

Aquello causo en mi una reacción que no me esperaba, sabía que habían estado juntos y el tipo de relación que habían tenido, pero jamás pensé que hubiesen vivido juntos.

Por un momento me llene de terror al ver que estaba pasando exactamente lo mismo entre nosotros, quien me daba garantía que a la vuelta de unos meses o peor aún de unas semanas estaría como esas dos mujeres desquiciadas que buscaban desesperadamente a Ranma.

—¡¿Vivieron juntos, por cuanto tiempo?!

Kuno me miró de forma extraña, estaba acostumbrado a que sus temas de conversación me importaran nada, y después fingí una sonrisa como las que hacía Aiko cuando quería saber algún chisme y él se relajó, era tan patético que me seguía dando lastima.

—Por año y medio según me contó Kodashi, espero que seas discreta vida mía, no me gustaría tener más problemas con mi hermana…

—Sabes que no soy una chismosa, además no tengo a nadie con quien compartir ese tema, ya sabes que a mis hermanas poco le importa. Puedes estar tranquilo.

Había sido seca con él, no por el hecho de que me hubiese tachado de chismosa, sino porque eso, Ranma no me lo había contado, y no me agradaba en lo más mínimo que hubiese vivido con ella año y medio.

* * *

><p>Estaba acostada dándole la espalda a la ventana de mi habitación, no tenía frío porque la había dejado sin seguro, pero seguía pensando e lo que Kuno me había contado, no sabía bien como abordar el tema con Ranma, y no lo iba a hacer aquella noche, estaba demasiado nerviosa con saber que se atrevería a dormir conmigo mientras Kuno estaba en la casa.<p>

Miré la hora pensando que ya había tardado un poco, y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba entrando a la habitación, no sabía que había sido su experiencia de la china, ni si se había comportado con ella de la misma forma que como lo estaba haciendo conmigo, pero no pude evitar sentirme feliz al verlo.

—Ya me habías preocupado.

—Golgo estaba inquieto, así que lo deje dormir adentro, tuve que prepararle algunas cosas —empezó a explicarme mientras llevaba una bolsa consigo, en donde estaban las sabanas —, pero se quedo tranquilo, te iba a llamar, pero me quede sin pila.

Le di un ligero beso que ciertamente lo tomó por sorpresa y cambiamos las sabanas de inmediato, el contemplo mi pijama y supe lo que estaba pensando, era demasiado fea y me di cuenta de eso.

—Maldición, tendré que remodelar mi guarda ropa.

—Nada de eso —apuntó mientras se descalzaba para ponerse su pijama, lo miré contemplándolo, es perfecto simplemente, no culpaba a ninguna mujer que se enamorara o se fijara en él, era casi imposible no hacerlo. —La ropa sexy se queda en mi casa.

Me tomó de la cintura y me besó de forma apasionada, de aquella forma que despertaba por completo mis instintos, excitándome a cada instante con ese roce, sus manos apretaron mi cintura y empezaron a subir a mi espalda, pero no podía pasar nada, a pesar de que no amaba a Kuno ni sentía pena por él, no quería estar esa noche de nuevo con él, no me sentía bien después de saber que se había marchado con la china.

—Prometiste que no me tocarías ni un dedo —le recordé apartándome con pesar de sus deliciosos labios, me miró con algo de pena, incluso parecía un poco frustrado, pero sonrió y me besó de nuevo de una forma suave y controlada.

—Generalmente logras complicar mis planes, preciosa.

—¿Listo para dormir? —aquella mirada traviesa seguía presente, pero sabía que él respetaría mi decisión. —Me has molido estos días, tienes que tener consideración conmigo.

—La que me ha molido estos días eres tú, tienes una energía brutal.

—Créeme que no te quedas atrás —reí mientras lo abrazaba, simplemente lo necesitaba para estar feliz, bien, plena. No quería perderlo, pero las dudas seguían llenado por completo mi cabeza de telarañas.

Nos metimos en la cama y me abrazó por la espalda, era sensacional sentir la calidez de su respiración sobre mi cuello.

—Buenas noches, preciosa.

—Buenas noches, Ranma —susurré mientras cerraba mis ojos y me acurrucaba más en su cuerpo, sintiendo la temperatura de su piel. —Te amo.

—No más que yo, no más que yo, Akane.

* * *

><p>"No perdiste a nadie: el que murió, simplemente se nos adelantó, porque para allá vamos todos. Además lo mejor de él, el amor, sigue en tu corazón"<p>

_Facundo Cabral _

_- Toda mi inspiración irá dedicada a ti siempre mi amigo peludo, quien me acompañó tantas noches de escritura, dormido a los pies de mi cama, quien se comió mis impresiones y me saco siempre un sonrisa, te extrañaré para siempre mi gran amigo canino. _

**NTA: **Hola mis queridos lectores! Espero que se encuentren muy bien! Yo con algunos acontecimientos en mi vida, no tan gratos, pero bueno todo es parte de la vida, creo que esta vez no demoré demasiado con esto de la actualización :) ! Me merezco más amor de su parte! Espero que les siga gustando el cap y ya sé que van a odiar a los pobres hermanos pobrecitos, por cierto, hace unos días recibí un mensaje de un guest, entonces no pude responderle, pero me preguntaba sobre una gran historia que se llama "El poder de Akane" me decía que si podía terminarla porque llevaba mucho tiempo abandonada, como no tengo como responder, espero que puedes leer esto: Me halaga inmensamente que te guste mi forma de escribir y me pidas terminar la historia, pero es algo que lamentablemente no puedo hacer, pues tendría que pedirle permisos al autor ya que es una obra ajena a mi persona, pero si de algo sirve, aquí en la página he visto que esta la historia, publicada por otra persona y hay solo 6 capítulos, realmente no recuerdo cuantos capítulos eran cuando la leí pues ya tiene vario tiempo, esta bajo el nombre de Pame - Chan Neko. Espero de todo corazón que te sirva de algo. Ojalá que les siga gustando la historia y les comento que estoy trabajando en un nu nuevo proyecto, también estoy pensando en regresar a escribir fics de Inuyasha, espero que lean unos cuantos! Aún no es nada seguro... En fin las mejores vibras para ustedes queridos lectores, no leemos en la próxima actualización.

**AkaneKagome** Amigaaaa querida! Ojalá que te encuentres de lo más bien! Te mando muchos saludos y espero verte pronto por estos rumbos, se te extraña bastante (ya actualiza :D )

**MaRce kid, **Amiga hermosa! Me encanta que nunca me abandones! Jajajaja y como siempre me mastas de la risa con tus comentarios, te lo juro que me imagino como si me los estuvieras diciendo a la cara, escribes con mucho sentimiento :) ! Y bueno me quitas un gran peso de encima al saber que no estoy corrompiendo tu mente jajaja! Pobre Kuno! Te juro que siempre que escribo pienso en ti y digo: Pobre Kuno no se merece tanto odio jajaja, me encanta que me digas que te gusta mi historia y me da mucho ilusión que la sigas leyendo a pesar de que muchas veces la abandono bastante, que bueno que te guste hasta Golgo, la verdad es hermoso, cualquier perro es hermoso :) y ya veras que algún día te llegara un Ranma así! Lo sé! Besos guapa y las mejores vibras!

**Nora**, Muchisimos saludos amiga! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Saludos!

**Mishiga Akuy,** Saludos! Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado! Saludos

**Diana Tendo**, Amiga! Espero que todo este muy bien y que te haya gustando el capitulo! Te mando las mejores vibras y saludos

**Susyakane, **Holaaaa! Amiga espero que te siga gustando la historia y que te encuentres demasiado bien! Saludos :D

**Launica62, **Saludos! buenas vibras!

**The Pam,** Hola! Ojalá que te haya gustado! Saludos las mejores vibras! :D

**Rena7,** Muchisimos saludos amiga! Espero que te haya gustado el capi!

**Mininahermosa29, **Hoooola! ojalá te haya gustado este capi y sigas la historia!

**Jacquesita Saotome,** Hollaaaaa! Espero que todo marche bien y que te siga gustando la historia! Muchos saludos!

**Pleasure Delayer,** Hola guapa! Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado! Sé que me demoré bastante, pero espero que sepas perdonarme jajaja con esto creo que si! Ojala te lea pronto!

**Eleniak,** Amigaa holaaaa! Espero que te este yendo de maravilla.

**Tieve, **Hello! I really hope you are enjoy the history!

**Amafle,** Holaaaaaaaa! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Las mejores vibras !

**Lady CaSs 15, **Hola amigaaaa! Espero que la estés pasando de maravilla y que te siga gustando la historia! Saludos guapa

**Own Son, **Holaaa!2 Espero que te siga gustando la historia!

**Jorgi San, **Hola! Espero que te diga gustando la historia! Te mando saludos y las mejores vibras :D!

**MayiLoza,** Holaaa! Que alegría que te este gustando la historia! Te mando las mejores vibras!

**Mechitas123, **Hola! Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo y espero que te haya gustado este capi! Saludos y las mejores vibras!

**Linaakane, **Jajajajaja espero que este capitulo te guste! Saludos :D

**Allissha, **Hola! Espero que sigas leyendo la historia y que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado! Las mejores vibras y saludos :D !

**Chiqui09,** Espero te siga gustando la historia! Muchos saludos y buenos deseos!

**Elpatolocosisi****, **Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, cuando la gente me dice que no escribe a menudo y me escriben me alegra el corazón, me dio un poco de risa tu pregunta que si solo mujeres leen mis historias, la verdad es que no, tengo uno que otro hombre por ahí, pero la mayoría si son lectoras, me alegra que te este gustando y te dos la bienvenida a esta historia, muchas gracias por comentar! De verdad que es muy lindo saber que te diviertes con la historia! Saludos y buenas vibras! :D

**AnaIz16**

**_*If u can dream it u can do it. Walt Disney*_**


	27. Capitulo 26: La curiosidad mato al gato

Decisiones Apresuradas

Capitulo 26

La curiosidad mato al gato

No hagas nada hoy, que comprometa tu mañana.. – Anónimo

* * *

><p>—Akane, eso ya es pasado —me dijo Nabiki aprovechando que su flamante novio nos había dejado por un minuto en la mesa para ir a buscar a sus amigos que estaban fuera.<p>

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde que me había enterado del tipo de relación que tuvo Ranma con la china, y a pesar de que intentaba tocar el tema con él, se mostraba esquivo y poco interesado, aún no le había contado que sabía que se había marchado mucho tiempo con ella, pero era algo que me intrigaba, esa era una oportunidad única, pues a pesar de que no le había dicho la verdad a Ranma Kio Isuza, el piloto que supuestamente andaba con Xian Pu vendría a cenar, obviamente ella vendría.

—Aún así, quiero saber que tipo de mujer es, porque Ranma estuvo con ella.

—Akane, deberías dejarte de preocupar por ese tipo de cosas, además, él esta contigo. Y Kio es muy guapo, de seguro que la tiene loca.

Ella tenía razón en ese punto, pero tenía tanta curiosidad por saber que clase de mujer era Xian Pu, había tenido suerte que nuevamente estaba Kuno de viaje y obviamente dormía en la casa de Ranma, a quien no le había gustado para nada saber que saldría con Yoshiro, no lo conocía, pero ya sabía que clase de hombre era por lo que le había contado, aunque me había gustado que confiara en mí, era algo en lo que estaba trabajando y me esforzaba de verdad.

—Me conoces, sabes que no puedo con el tema, además me lleno la cabeza de telarañas pensando porque Ranma tuvo algo tan intenso con ella.

Nabiki me miró de forma frustrada, sabía que lo hacía porque entendía lo que estaba sintiendo, ya muchas veces ella lo había sentido con la empresa de su despreciable novio y no había duda de que era un infierno, aunque lo mío no se comparaba con su caso.

—¿Ha cambiado contigo?

—¿En que sentido? —pregunté de inmediato, recordando que el comportamiento de Ranma estaba normal, incluso era más cariñoso y atentó conmigo.

—En como te habla, como te mira, cuando sale —me miró con una sonrisa pícara mientras jugaba con el filo de su copa —Cuando te hace el amor…

—Para nada —respondí tranquila, recordando su comportamiento en esas últimas semanas —Solo tengo curiosidad, sabes que no estaré en paz hasta que sepa algo de esa china.

—No tiene mucha masa gris —dijo ella tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino, y la miré abatida, estaba nerviosa, ¿porqué Ranma estaría con una mujer que no fuera inteligente? —Inclusive podría decirte que no me gusta su mirada, me parece ladina, malvada.

—Es por eso que quiere saber con clase de mujer se enredo Ranma.

Noté la fuerte figura de Kio, sin lugar a dudas era uno de los pocos amigos de Yoshiro que me agradaba, especialmente porque nunca había intentando ligar conmigo, si me miraba con atrevimiento (lo hacía con todo el mundo), pero jamás me había llegado a incomodar verdaderamente, aunque el solo saber que había traído a la china para que Ranma la volviera a ver hacía que me hirviera la sangre.

Tuve que controlarme para no mirar a aquella mujer sin reservas, tenía la imagen de ella en el supermercado en donde había atacado a Kodashi, pero aquello no era nada comparado con la mujer que tenía enfrente.

No había duda que era capaz de despertar el deseo carnal de cualquier hombre, era simplemente hermosa y su cuerpo era bastante curvo y voluptuoso, su rostro era hermoso y tenía unos ojos demasiado exóticos.

—"¡Ranma es un imbecil, como puede decir que mis ojos son la cosa más hermosa que ha visto cuando los ojos de esta china son de otro mundo!" —pensé enfadada, sintiéndome algo insegura cuando me la presentaron, me miró con aquella superioridad que al parecer era nata en ella.

—¡Qué sorpresa, Akane! —saludó Kio emocionado mientras me daba un ligero abrazo, no éramos grandes amigos, pero si nos agradábamos. —¿Aún sigues felizmente casada?

No quería que la china supiera de mí, seguro ni siquiera tenía idea de quien era Kuno, pero entre más lejos mantuviera el tema podría descubrir más cosas.

—Aún —respondí con una ligera sonrisa, me gustaba mucho la personalidad de Kio desde que lo conocí, me parecía que era bastante sincero y sencillo, por eso me impresionaba que se llevara con Xian Pu, aunque después de ser amante de Ranma no me sorprendía que se conocieran bien si se suponía que Kio era buen amigo de él.

—Es una pena —bromeó mientras Xian Pu me miraba sin mucho interés, parecía que estaba analizando el lugar.

Tomamos asiento y para mi dicha tuve a la china enfrente, así podía estudiarla más sin ser tan obvia, pedimos de cenar y no perdía detalle de la conversación de aquella mujer, aunque a decir verdad como había dicho Nabiki no era tan interesante.

—Akane práctica artes marciales, también —apuntó Yoshiro haciendo que los ojos púrpuras de aquella mujer su fijaran en mí.

—No práctico artes marciales, Yoshiro, yo soy una amazona —dijo con un japonés que no reconocí desde su aparición en el supermercado, era sumamente exótico, y eso la hacía mucho más atractiva, para mi mala suerte.

—Cuidado Xian Pu, la vez pequeña y delgada, pero tiene una fuerza brutal —se burló Kio dándome un ligero codazo amistoso, ella sonrió deliberadamente y se encogió de hombros.

—Tendremos que tener una pelea para ver quien es la mejor.

—No estoy muy interesada en ser molida por una amazona, gracias —dije sin ser amable, pero ella no pareció estar molesta, sino más bien agradecida por el comentario, aunque para mí fuera una deshonra conmigo misma decir aquello no era tonta, sabía que si luchaba contra ella me haría polvo.

—Estaría interesante ver esa pelea, ¿no creen ustedes?

Nabiki y Yoshiro rieron ante el comentario que hizo yo solo sonreí por la gracia que me hacía ese hombre, noté que la china estaba algo impaciente intercambiando miradas con Kio que parecía no estar muy interesado.

—¿Vas a hacerme el favor? —le preguntó ella, ignorando que Nabiki, Yoshiro y yo estábamos ahí, Kio la miró de forma maliciosa y supe que lanzaría una de sus típicas bromas, probablemente si las escuchara de otro hombre las odiaría, pero a él simplemente se le daban.

—Te hago todos los favores que me pidas.

—Llámalo, me dijiste que serías capaz de hacer que viniera.

Sabía que estaba hablando de Ranma, así había sido cuando Nabiki me llamó diciéndome de la existencia de aquella china, mi hermana me miró de inmediato y sentí como se comprimía mi estomago cuando Kio accedía a hacer la llamada.

—¿Se trata del apasionado amante que no has podido olvidar? —preguntó Yoshiro, mientras ella le devolvía una mirada intensa después de una sonrisa coqueta para confirmar mis sospechas.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó Kio por el teléfono mientras yo sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba, —Llegue hace dos días, y no hay viajes hasta el fin de semana, ¿no quieres acompañarme a cenar?

Xian Pu tenía sus hermosos ojos clavados en él, mientras intentaba convencer a Ranma de que viniera a cenar con nosotros, claro que no estaba diciendo nombres, pero estaba bastante insistente, no sé si iba a poder fingir si llegaba, me estaba poniendo celosa al ver el brillo que aparecía en los ojos de aquella mujer y en la insistencia ciega que tenía Kio de juntarlos.

—No, solo será una cena de hombres, tú no te preocupes de nada, claro que sí después quiere conseguir algo… ¡Claro, ahora me vas a decir que eres un hombre felizmente casado!

La mueca coqueta de la china se torció de inmediato, ni siquiera se esforzó por disimular su asco ante la posibilidad de que Ranma podría estar felizmente casado, aunque me gusto que Ranma se hiciera del rogar, sabía que lo hacía porque le dije que no tardaría nada en la cena.

—Bueno, si ya cenaste no tienes que venir a comer, podemos tomarnos una copa nada más… Esta bien, pero me llamas —dijo y terminó la llamada.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Xian Pu impaciente y se mostraba algo molesta, era obvio que sospechaba la respuesta, Kio se encogió de hombros y la miró derrotado.

—No es mi culpa que sea un hombre enamorado —dijo y no pude evitar sonreír al saber que Ranma se había rehusado por mí, era algo que simplemente me hacía sentir especial, la china dio un golpe en la mesa que hizo que todos los platos, vasos y cubiertos que estaban encima dieran una sacudida y se levantó para ir al baño, no había duda, pero no me quería ver en aquella situación jamás.

—¿Es gay ese tipo? —preguntó Yoshiro divertido con la reacción de Xian Pu y él sacudió la cabeza.

—Esta enamorado, es eso —Nabiki me miró con una amplía sonrisa y yo se la devolví, aquello sin duda me hacía sentir especial —, que lo disfrute, se lo merece.

—¿Xian Pu tuvo algo con él? —no pude evitar preguntar, y Kio me miró con una sorpresa fingida, ya que estaba acostumbrada a esas escenas cuando él nos acompañaba y jamás me mostraba interesada en lo que hablaban sobre la mesa.

—Casi logra casarse con él… Pero estaba casado, entonces no se pudo.

—La típica historia —reprochó Nabiki mirando a su novio que con una sonrisa cínica le dio un beso para ocultar la realidad de las cosas y así poder despistarla.

—Debe querer mucho a la esposa —solo Kio escuchó mi comentario, pues Nabiki y Yoshiro estaban muy concentrados en un tema que no me importaba mucho saber y Kio parecía pensar lo mismo, porque se sirvió un poco más de vino mientras me miraba con atención.

—La verdad, Ranma es un tipo bastante reservado —empezó a decir —pocas veces me ha hablado de su vida amorosa, sé que la relación con su esposa nunca ha sido buena…

—Supongo que ha tenido muchas amantes.

Me sonrió de forma pícara —¿Porqué tan interesada en mi amigo?

No podía darse cuenta, sabía encubrir muy bien mis emociones, tomé mi copa de vino y le di un sorbo mientras me encogía de hombros.

—Me interesa porque me doy cuenta que tu amiga, fue su amante y sinceramente no creo que haya un mejor tema de conversación.

—Podríamos hablar de tu feliz matrimonio y el porque aún no me lo has presentado.

—Te he dicho que no te caería nada bien, no quiero arruinar tu vibra positiva.

Él se sonrió sin mucho complejo, ya sabía que le hacían gracia mis comentarios, me lo había dicho en varias ocasiones y mientras más iba recordando la forma en que era Kio me daba cuenta porque era amigo de Ranma —Ella fue muy importante para él, estuvo a punto de separarse de su esposa.

—¿Porqué no lo hizo?

Se encogió de hombros mientras se servía más vino —Sinceramente, nunca lo supe, siempre me pregunte exactamente lo mismo.

—No creo que le haya sido tan importante, se muestra bastante evasivo con ella.

—Sí lo fue, la quiso mucho, pero ahora, supongo que se he encontrado algo mejor, porque no creo que intente recuperar su matrimonio.

—Debe ser difícil, probablemente la esposa no lo soporte, ¿cuántas amantes me dijiste que había tenido?

Me sonrió de forma pícara y sacudió su cabeza —No te dije.

Mi sonrisa fue bastante coqueta, no la estaba fingiendo del todo, Kio era un tipo bastante atractivo y su carisma era algo que le daba muchos puntos extras.

—No dije ningún número.

—¿Siete?

—Ya te dije que Ranma es un tipo bastante reservado.

—Pero cuando salían, no creas que me voy a tragar el cuento de que nunca lo viste, eres piloto, supongo que él también, seguro deben tener sus enredos por varias partes…

—Me emociona tanto que hables así y que me preguntes tantas cosas personales pero ya me puse celoso porque todo tiene que ver con Saotome.

—Bueno, no me cuentes nada —dije fingiéndome derrotada, pues lo menos que quería es que efectivamente se diera cuenta de que sí me interesaba mucho lo que pasara con Ranma.

—La verdad es que no puedo decirte con cuantas mujeres ha estado Ranma —empezó a decir mientras tomaba un poco más de vino, lo miré de inmediato, sintiendo algo extraño en mi estomago —Cuando éramos adolescentes a él le importaban las mujeres pero más las artes marciales, cuando se caso entiendo que se enredo con algunas mujeres de una sola noche, sinceramente no sabría decirte con cuantas, tampoco creo que sea una lista interminable, Ranma no es tan ligón.

Aquello me pareció extraño, porque desde que lo había conocido no había dejado de ligarme y buscarme, provocarme y pareció que Kio se dio cuenta que no me creía el asunto de "no es un ligón"

—Qué no sea ligón, no quiere decir que no haya tenido sus aventuras, como te digo, no creo que sea una lista interminable, pero Ranma caza cuando una mujer verdaderamente le interesa.

—Eso le paso con Xian Pu.

—No —respondió confiado, mirando hacía el lugar donde la china había desaparecido, en donde ni siquiera había una señal de que regresara y Nabiki y Yoshiro seguían bastante concentrados en sus asuntos. —Xian Pu lo cazo a él.

—Con todo lo que he visto y sabido de Ranma no creo que él no haga nada por enredarse con alguien.

—Ya te dije, no es un ligón, pero el desagraciado tiene suerte con las mujeres.

No había adquirido tanta información como pensaba, lo único que si me intrigaba era que me daba cuenta que efectivamente la china había sido muy importante para él y no solo eso, sino que había estudiado la posibilidad de separarse de Kodashi, el celular de Kio volvió a sonar, y sentí una contracción en mi estomago cuando supe que se trataba de Ranma, ¿sería capaz que había cambiado de opinión?

—Te puedo asegurar que hoy la pasaremos bien… Venga hombre —miró su reloj y sonrió tranquilamente —Pero si aún es temprano, la noche es joven amigo mío ¿qué ya has perdido el ritmo? —noté que se sorprendía por algo y sonría de forma confidencial, como sonríen los hombres cuando se cuentan un secreto, por un momento pensé que hablaban de Xian Pu, y sentí que mi sangre hervía ante la idea —¿Cómo? Tienes que contarme hombre… Bueno, yo me las arreglo para que Xian Pu no se entere —era suficiente, ¡Era un animal como todos los hombres! Ranma estaba planeando verla —Tranquilo, amigo mío, ya te di mi palabra que Xian Pu no estará ahí, será una velada de compañeros nada más… Lo prometo, claro que me tienes que contar quien es esa mujer — ¿esa mujer? Estaría hablando de mi —Ya veo que te tiene como adolescente, para no querer ver a Xian Pu… Entiendo, entiendo, no se enterará, nos vemos el jueves entonces.

—¿El amante apasionado de la china quiere verla?

—Al parecer eres pésima escuchando, querida mía.

—No soy de las personas que escuchen conversaciones ajenas.

Guardo su celular y elevó sus hombros —Definitivamente, esta enamorado.

Aquello me hizo sonreír de una forma tonta, no supe si él se dio cuenta que mi sonrisa era con un sentimiento bastante profundo, pero desvía mi mirada y supe que tenía que confiar en Ranma, se había portado a la altura.

* * *

><p>Era impresionante lo que me hacía sentir aquella casa cada vez que entraba, Golgo estaba emocionado, moviendo su cola con brío mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.<p>

—Por un momento, pensé que tendría que secuestrarte de ese restaurante.

—¿Serías capaz? —pregunté cerrado mis brazos sobre sus hombros mientras sentía como me tomaba de la cintura y me acercaba amablemente hacía él.

—¿Tengo que responderte a esa pregunta? —su boca buscó la mía, mientras sentía como su lengua jugaba con la mía y empezábamos a andar por el pasillo de la entrada hasta llegar a la hermosa sala arena que había comprado para "nuestra casa".

—Te extrañe tanto —me susurró mientras sentía como me recostaba en aquella sala hermosa y cómoda.

—Créeme que no tanto como yo —le dije entre besos, mientras sentía como me quitaba aquellos tacones que me habían empezado a incomodar, quedé libre y estire mis piernas sobre el sofá, mientras se sentaba en el suelo para estar más o menos a la misma altura, aunque seguía siendo más alto que yo.

—¿Te la pasaste bien?

Me encogí de hombros y tomé su mano para entrelazarla con mis dedos —No me puedo quejar, aunque nada interesante a decir verdad, ya sabes que no me agrada para nada que mi hermana siga con ese tipo…

—Sabes que no debes meterte en eso.

—¡Pero no me agrada, Ranma! —repliqué molesta, disfrutando de la confianza que había entre nosotros y la forma tan natural con la que hablábamos de todo.

—Nabiki lo quiere, contra eso no puedes hacer nada.

—¡Pero esta casado! —exclamé frustrada, como si Ranma fuera un sordo que no me escuchaba y él se levantó para sentarse en el sofá mientras me acostaba en sus regazos.

—Nosotros estamos en la misma situación, por donde lo quieras ver.

—Pero no es lo mismo —repliqué controlándome, era cierto lo que él me decía, pero simplemente no se podía comparar —Además nosotros no estamos felizmente casados y no tenemos hijos.

Pareció pensarlo un momento, pero sabía que no iba a seguir con el tema, en el fondo tenía razón, así que pensé que sería mejor dejarlo, cada vez que hablaba de eso me ponía de mal humor y no pensaba echar a perder mi noche con Ranma.

—¿Qué cenaste?

—Carne y ensalada, algo sencillo, pero me quede con hambre.

Me incorporé de inmediato dejando un espacio prudente entre ambos y noté que me miraba con atención —Me dijiste que no te comprara nada en el restaurante, ¿quieres que vaya a comprar algo…

Me tomó gentilmente de la mano y me jaló hacía él —Tengo hambre de ti, preciosa.

Su mirada era tan intensas como la mía, y sus besos eran el único afrodisíaco que necesitaba, simplemente todo era perfecto, hasta ese momento, noté como el peso del cuerpo de Ranma estaba sobre mi, sentí su cálido tacto en mis piernas.

—No hemos estrenado el sillón —le dije y noté el fuego en su mirada mientras me regalaba otro beso.

—¿Qué crees que vamos a hacer?

Lo besé mientras empezaba a desnudarlo sin prisa, sabiendo que sería una noche inolvidable como todas las que había pasado a su lado, la ropa fue cayendo y sentí nuevamente el sabor de su piel.

* * *

><p>Sabía que la mueca de Nabiki no era nada familiar, inclusive que estaba sorprendida, me sentí un poco tonta, pero era mi hermana y sabía que siempre me apoyaría de la misma forma que yo lo hacía cuando no estaba de acuerdo con sus decisiones.<p>

—Me parece que te estas obsesionando —atinó al ver aquella ropa encima de mi cama.

—Sí esta con esa china, en ese momento termina todo.

Nabiki me miró con una expresión extraña, no me gustaba pensar que en verdad me estaba obsesionando con el tema y no solo eso, sino que me daba terror terminar como Kodashi y Xian Pu que prácticamente acosaban y perseguían a Ranma.

—¿Qué garantía hay de que verá a la china?

—Ninguna —respondí mientras tomaba una gabardina negra que había comprado esa misma tarde al igual que unas pelucas y mucho maquillaje, tenía que cerciorarme de que todo iba a estar bien —Pero es Kio, además ha insistido demasiado para que Ranma la vea que simplemente no puedo confiar.

Nabiki pareció meditar el punto, ya sabía que siempre me había dicho que no podía acosarlo, pero el solo pensar que me estaba jugando una mala pasada no lo soportaba y claramente me inquietaba la presencia de esa mujer, no había duda de que era hermosa, inclusive me había sentido un poco mal por lo diferente que éramos, me acordaba de la vez que hable con Ranma sobre a actriz de la película aquella y me puse a pensar que Xian Pu, era de ese estilo.

—Definitivamente tienes que llevar la peluca rubia —me dijo con algo de malicia, viéndole la gracia a lo que pensaba hacer.

—Obviamente no, Nabiki —rechacé de inmediato la idea, además de que jamás me había concebido con ese color de cabello, era demasiado llamativo para la operación secreta que tenía entre manos.

—O la pelirroja —ella rió al ver mi mueca negativa ante el tema, tomó las dos pelucas y las colocó en sus manos como si fuera una balanza —Tiene que ser alguna de estas dos, sino no te ayudo a espiar a Ranma.

—Nabiki, se va a dar cuenta…

—Claro que no, hay demasiados turistas en Japón, no es nada raro que dos turistas vayan a ese bar.

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era una completa estupidez, talvez estaba perdiendo mi juicio, pero quería confirmar que Ranma no estaba con esa china, además no se enteraría y no pensaba hacerle daño a nadie. Nabiki me miró con una enorme sonrisa sabiendo que estaba pensando en ni respuesta y gritó eufórica ante mi elección.

No estaba muy segura de que estábamos haciendo lo correcto, aunque parecía que Nabiki se la estaba pasando mucho mejor que yo. Estábamos vestidas de una forma bastante ridícula, no sabía si Nabiki, me había seleccionado aquella vestimenta para espiar a Ranma o simplemente reírse de mí, estaba demasiado sensual y aquella peluca rubia tenía un efecto impresionante en los hombres que se acercaban a mi con diferentes invitaciones, aparte de los kilos de maquillaje que tenía encima mío, que simplemente hacía que mi cara fuera completamente diferente a la normal y me hacía ver como otra persona, sin duda alguna Nabiki era una experta en esto del espionaje.

—¡Tienes que probar esto! —me dijo emocionada, acercando un coctel que rechacé inmediatamente, esa era otra ventaja de estas disfrazadas de aquella forma, teníamos muchos cócteles de cortesía.

—Todavía no lo encuentro —le dije notando que se estaba olvidando del objetivo de nuestra salida, ella sonrió despreocupada mientras tomaba de su cóctel, sinceramente no me molestaba que se divirtiera, es más hasta tenía la espereza de que conociera a otro tipo de hombre para poder salir con él y dejar por fin al inútil aquel.

El lugar no estaba nada mal, ya había ido varias veces con Kuno, pero más temprano, era más o menos como un bar restaurante, aunque se podía bailar cuando se era más tarde, el lugar perfecto para que dos hombres solteros hablaran, pero también para servir de artífice entre dos ex amantes.

—Por ahí esta Kio —dijo señalando hacia una mesa a donde me giré con el corazón en la mano y noté que estaba solo, cosa que se me hizo algo extraño, pensé que la china podría estar en el baño o algo así, pero después de unos minutos noté que estaba prácticamente solo observando la carta de bebidas.

—Podrías relajarte un poco más —apuntó Nabiki tomando otro cóctel de cortesía, no me preocupaba que se emborrachara, ella sabía tomar e iba con calma, pero yo no tenía esa virtud social con la que contaba ella.

—No tengo muchas ganas de tomar algo, tal vez más adelante.

Seguí observando cautelosamente la mesa de Kio, mientras hablaba con Nabiki sobre el lugar y otros temas simplemente para matar el tiempo, notaba como algunos hombres reparaban en nosotras, pues Nabiki también se veía bastante bien, inclusive mejor que yo, llevaba la peluca pelirroja y un atuendo tan atrevido como el mío.

Sentí que mi corazón se detenía cuando Ranma llegó y saludó fraternalmente a Kio, parecía que si eran bastante amigos pues la emoción y alegría se notaba en el rostro de los dos, Nabiki se dio cuenta que había llegado y sonrió despreocupada mientras aceptaba la invitación de un hombre para bailar. No era de extrañar, ella era sensual por naturaleza, y aquella noche iba con una vestimenta que reflejaba aún más su bello cuerpo, y aquella peluca pelirroja hacía que su piel pareciera de porcelana.

Al ver a Nabiki tan feliz sentí una extraña emoción, tal vez quería que se separara por siempre del idiota con el que estaba, aunque ya lo había intentado, todos hasta el mismo Yoshiro era testigos de eso, había intentando con amigos de Ryoga, inclusive había estado tan desesperada que le había dicho a Kuno que se hiciera cargo de presentarle algo bueno a ella, pero simplemente ninguno de mis recursos había sido provechoso.

Recordé que estaba ahí por Ranma y mi objetivo de ver si se encontraba con la maldita china, así que e concentré en la mesa de él y Kio y noté que habían pedido unas bebidas que realmente no reconocí, hablaban y reían como dos buenos amigos que tenían un gran tiempo sin verse, y me pareció bonito aquello, casi no conocía a Kio eso era cierto, pero era una persona sumamente agradable.

Nabiki regresó a la mesa con una gran sonrisa mientras me miraba de forma traviesa y antes de que pudiera decirle algo tomó de mi botella de agua y suspiró aliviada.

—Me parece que debería cambiar mi estilo —bromeó mientras me daba cuenta que otros dos tipos ligaban abiertamente con ella, reí y levanté los hombros.

—Eres una mujer hermosa, es completamente natural.

Habían pasado más o menos dos horas, bueno, más bien como una hora y cincuenta y cinco minutos, no había rastro de la china y Ranma y Kio seguían hablando sin prisa, pensé mandarle un mensaje de texto, pero no me pareció correcto, Ranma no había hecho tal cosa cuando salí con Nabiki, así que no quería que se sintiera presionado y mucho menos vigilado. Nabiki seguía bailando con otro tipo que parecía estar encantado con ella y al cabo de cinco minutos regresó a la mesa algo ofuscada y antes de poderle preguntar algo ella habló de forma rancia.

—Creo que no se va a ver con la china —me dijo con un estado de ánimo que reconocí al instante, ya no estaba alegre y mucho menos alagada porque la sacaran a bailar, pues al momento rechazó a un hombre que me dio cierta lastima, pues llevaba casi media hora observándola y cuando se armo de valor ella lo rechazó a primera entrada.

—¿Qué tienes? —le pregunté sospechando la respuesta, pues esas reacciones de ella ya las conocía perfectamente.

—Le había dicho a Yoshiro que iba a salir contigo, quedamos de vernos más tarde en su departamento y ahora resulta que se va de fin de semana con su estúpida esposa y esos niños gritones.

La miré con reproche, muchas veces le echaba en cara ese tema de los hijos y la esposa, del respeto que tenía que tener por esa familia y por ella misma y cuando le empecé a decir me miró con el ceño fruncido, apenas y la reconocía, solo su voz era la misma pues al igual que yo estaba perfectamente maquillada.

—Akane, yo sé que lo que hago no esta correcto, pero dime ¿cómo reaccionarías si Ranma te dice que se va de fin de semana con Kodashi?

Aquella pregunta me dejo helada, no me había puesto en su situación, recordé que muchas veces Ranma me había dicho que no la criticara.

—Yo sé que lo detestas, pero Yoshiro conmigo es diferente a como lo es contigo o con los demás, me hace sentir querida, apoyada… Me hace sentir de la misma forma que Ranma te hace sentir a ti.

Simplemente no había punto de comparación, Ranma no se portaba para nada como Yoshiro —Tu no quieres conocer a otros hombre…

—Lo he intentando, pero todos los hombres solo buscan sexo, además tu sabes que Yoshiro es bastante conocido, saben que somos amantes.

—Creo que podrías conocer a otro tipo de hombre, estuviste saliendo con un ruso…

—Estaba comprometido.

—¿El que trabajaba en el banco central?

—Solo quería sexo. ¿Crees que no le he intentado? —me dijo frustrada, me miró confundida, como si quisiera liberar su frustración y me di cuenta que jamás en mi vida la había escuchado como ella lo hacía conmigo, siempre que quería contarme algo de Yoshiro simplemente no se lo permitía.

—Señoritas —nos dijo el mesero que se acercó con dos cócteles, lo miré frustrada pues había llegado en un mal momento, aparte de que estaba harta que solo nos ofreciera bebidas que siempre rechazaba en primera instancia.

—No quiero cócteles ni más bebidas —le dije algo obstinada, él me miró con dudas e insistió mientras me mostraba la bandeja.

—Disculpe, pero los caballeros de aquella mesa insistieron en enviarles estas bebidas.

Nabiki me miró de inmediato y cuando giré mi vista a donde me indicaba el mesero sentí que mi estomago daba un vuelco, se trataba de Ranma y Kio, no sabía describir lo que estaba pasando adentro de mi, pero las cosas simplemente no estaban resultando como esperaba.

* * *

><p>"Al que se va, sólo queda la espera de volver a encontrarlo un día por la siega" - <em>M.J. Márquez<em>

_Otro capitulo y toda mi inspiración y amor para ti mi amigo canino que ya no estás aquí conmigo, por siempre y para siempre te amo peludo. _

**NTA: **Hola de nuevoooo! Vamos rompiendo record! :D cada vez publico más rápido! Porque ando trabajando full con la historia, espero no seguirme atrasando tanto! Como siempre muchas gracias por leerme! Es muy motivan saber que la historia les gusta tanto! Y Que les alegra saber de mi jajaja pues nada, muchísimas gracias por seguir acá pacientes y espero verlos en el otro capitulo, vamos haciendo más enredos, pero no me maten! Espero que les guste y nos estamos leyendo pronto! :D Saludos y buenas vibras para todos!

**AkaneKagome** Hola amiga querida! Aún no recibo noticias tuyas! Pero espero que estés de lo mejor! Te mando un fuerte abrazo y gran inspiración para tu musa que nos deleita con bellezas! Un beso guapa!

**MaRce kid, **Amiiiigaaaaa guapísima! Sobra decir que: 1. Amo intensamente tus comentarios 2. Me río como una loca cada vez que te veo en mi inbox 3. Eres la mejor payada personal :P! Ya sé! Cada vez que salen los Kuno la primera en aparecer en mi mente eres tu y digo de seguro que Marce lo odiara más jajaja pues creo que nunca me equivoco, créeme que aún les falta a los pobres hermanitos que tanto te gustas! Y en cuanto a la historia me alegra increíblemente que te este gustando! Aunque ya me dijeron... Un pajarito por ahí que andas enamorada de otra historia y que no te mereces un Ranma! Pero yo sé que llegaran! Jajajajaja hay Ranmas así para todas no es algo de lo que tengamos que preocuparnos! Jajajaja un gran abrazo amiga! Y las mejores vibras para todos esos proyectos que tengas en tus manos un beso guapa!

**Nora**, Muchisimos saludos amiga! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Saludos!

**Mishiga Akuy,** Saludos! Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado! Saludos

**Diana Tendo**, Amiga! Espero que todo este muy bien y que te haya gustando el capitulo! Te mando las mejores vibras y saludos

**Susyakane, **Amigaaaaaa me pusiste una sonrisa enorme en la cara al leerte! Hacía tiempo que no te saludaba! Que bueno que sigas leyendo la historia y que esta siga siendo de tu agrado! Eso de que te tiene al borde de las emociones me ilusiona mucho! Te mando las menores vibras y que bueno haberte saludado un beso guapa!

**Launica62, **Saludos! buenas vibras!

**The Pam,** Hola! Ojalá que te haya gustado! Saludos las mejores vibras! :D

**Rena7,** Hola! Que bueno saber de ti! Y saber que lo lees cuando publico! Eso me llena de emoción te lo juro! Que bueno que te dejaste ver y tienes razón esos dos deben hablar muchas cosas, pero esta Akane hace cada locura! Jajaja espero te guste este nuevo capi y nos estamos leyendo un fuerte abrazo!

**Mininahermosa29, **Hoooola! ojalá te haya gustado este capi y sigas la historia!

**Jacquesita Saotome,** Amiga! Que ilusión volverte a ver por aquí! Ya hacías un falta tremenda! Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Estoy trabajando en eso, solo que es difícil despedir a un buen amigo, pero ya me lo volveré a encontrar :)! En cuento a tu observación sobre cierta persona traidora jajajajaja tu también te merced un Ranma así y ni te preocupes que lo vas a encontrar súper rápido! Que chistoso saber que se conocen! Te mando un fuerte abrazo y las mejores vibras para todos los proyectos que tengas en manos! Nos estamos leyendo guapa!

**Pleasure Delayer,** Hola guapa! Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado! Sé que me demoré bastante, pero espero que sepas perdonarme jajaja con esto creo que si! Ojala te lea pronto!

**Eleniak,** Amigaa holaaaa! Espero que te este yendo de maravilla.

**Tieve, **Hello! I really hope you are enjoy the history!

**Amafle,** Holaaaaaaaa! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Las mejores vibras !

**Lady CaSs 15, **Hola amigaaaa! Espero que la estés pasando de maravilla y que te siga gustando la historia! Saludos guapa

**Own Son, **Holaaa!2 Espero que te siga gustando la historia!

**Jorgi San, **Hola! Espero que te diga gustando la historia! Te mando saludos y las mejores vibras :D!

**MayiLoza,** Holaaa! Que alegría que te este gustando la historia! Te mando las mejores vibras!

**Mechitas123, **Hola! Me alegra mucho que te parezca más que bello! Juro que me llena de mucha ilusión! Espero que te guste este capi y te mando las mejores vibras para tus planes y sobre todo un fuerte abrazo!

**Linaakane, **Jajajajaja espero que este capitulo te guste! Saludos :D

**Allissha, **Hola! Espero que sigas leyendo la historia y que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado! Las mejores vibras y saludos :D !

**Chiqui09,** Espero te siga gustando la historia! Muchos saludos y buenos deseos!

**Elpatolocosisi****, **Hola! Espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y que continúes leyendo, muchos saludos y buenas vibras ! :D

**RosemaryAlejandra, **Hola! Creo que no te había dado la bienvenida! Pero bueno acá te la doy! Que bueno que estés leyendo la historia, tengo un poquito de malas noticias, la china... revolverá un poco las cosas para no perder la costumbre del manga y del anime! :D pero espero que no sea nada lo suficientemente grave. Que bueno que te este gustando la historia! Me emociona mucho y espero poderte leer pronto! Un fuerte abrazo!

**AnaIz16**

**_*If u can dream it u can do it. Walt Disney*_**


	28. Capitulo 27: Pero el gato murió sabiendo

Decisiones Apresuradas

Capitulo 27

Pero el gato murió sabiendo...

El amor no es más que una curiosidad – Giovanni Giacomo Casanova

* * *

><p>Si yo pensaba que era una maestra en la actuación y en el arte del engaño por los años que llevaba al lado de Kuno, sin duda me quedaba corta al lado de Nabiki. Kio y Ranma se habían sentado en nuestra mesa después de que el mesero dejo las bebidas en la mesa y Nabiki con una sonrisa coqueta los invitó, su voz no era la misma, la había cambiado radicalmente y dudaba en poder imitarla, sabía que ambos se darían cuenta que se trataba de mí, por esa razón aún no había hablado ni una sola palabra, cuando me habían preguntado mi nombre ante mi silencio prolongado Nabiki había dicho que me llamaba Cloe.<p>

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarán por aquí? —preguntó Kio de forma ligona, mirando sin ninguna reserva a Nabiki que le coqueteaba también sin ninguna mesura, lo que me extraño, puesto que era amigo de Yoshiro, además nunca me había parecido que Nabiki tuviese un interés por él, supuse que se trataba también del alcohol que ya tenía en la sangre.

—Un par de semanas, aún no sabemos —explicó mi hermana con aquel acento extraño que se había inventado, no pensé que fueran a caer, agradecía que hubiese dicho que éramos de Rusia, podía fingir que no hablaba ni ingles, y Nabiki había inventado que ella había venido a perfeccionar su japonés y que yo la acompañaba nada más.

Más o menos habían transcurrido treinta minutos desde que se sentaron en la mesa y me di cuenta que los que estaban verdaderamente interesados en la situación eran Nabiki y Kio, porque Ranma apenas y había pronunciado una sola palabra, nos había mirado por medio segundo y parecía que estaba demasiado concentrado en su trago y en lo que Nabiki inventaba acerca de Rusia, me había mandado dos mensajes, lo había sentido cuando vibro mi bolsa de mano, pero no los había visto aún, sería demasiado obvio.

—Ranma —llamó Kio la atención de él y sonrió de forma cómplice —Creo que sería buen momento para practicar tu inglés.

Aquello fue bajo, lo decía por mí, no específicamente por mí, sino por la rubia rusa que estaba representando esa noche, Nabiki me miró divertida, parecía que le gustaba como estaba evolucionando la noche y la forma en que habían fracasado mis planes, sentí que me iba a morir cuando Ranma me miró dispuesto a sacar algún tema de conversación.

Busque inmediatamente con la mirada a Nabiki, esperando que ella dijera que tampoco sabía ni pizca de inglés, pero pareció más interesada en el acercamiento que tuvo Kio con ella.

—Do you like Japan? —me preguntó Ranma algo serio, mucho más serio de lo que alguna vez lo había visto conmigo, no sabía que decirle, jamás en la vida me había tocado fingir una voz, y sabía que no me saldría para nada como la que Nabiki estaba haciendo, Ranma me miró algo incomodo, como si pensará que no sabía hablar, así que solo asentí positivamente sin decir nada.

—Do you speak english? —preguntó algo confundido y antes de poder decir algo le indiqué con mi mano que me esperará, me levanté apresuradamente y separé a Nabiki de Kio, para poder susurrarle que iba al baño, para practicar mi voz, los deje ahí mientras me apresuraba a ir hasta el baño, aquello simplemente no era lo mío, jamás había podido mentirle a Ranma y sabía que se iba a dar cuenta inmediatamente que se trataba de mi.

Cuando estuve sola en el baño, empecé a intentar fingir mi voz, sin mucho éxito, definitivamente aquello no era para nada lo mío, pero lo intenté, buscaba algo natural, mucho más grave, pues no quería que notará el tono particular de mi voz, un par de mujeres entraron y me examinaron sin piedad, se extrañaron por la forma en que repetía aquellas oraciones y sentí como vibraba mi celular, busqué en la bolsa y sentí un nudo en el estomago al ver que se trataba de Ranma. Escucharía la música eso era un hecho, porque a pesar de estar en el baño se escuchaban los retumbos de aquellos parlantes, pero si no le respondía sospecharía o se preocuparía.

—¡Hola! —respondí de forma despreocupada, aunque algo eufórica, lo que le resultaría extraño, era una idiota me dije.

—¿Akane, dónde estás?

Sentí como si una cubeta de agua helada me caía por la espalda, ¿se había dado cuenta?, además pocas veces me hacía esa pregunta.

—¿Qué pasa, porque preguntas?

—Llame a la casa, no estabas, pensé que estarías por ahí, además no respondías mis mensajes…

—Vine al dojo —respondí intentando no ser tan obvia con mi vaga mentira, jamás había podido mentirle y sabía que no sería capaz de hacerlo, pero sería más patético que se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo a sus espaldas. —¿Pasa algo malo?

—No —respondió algo seco, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta en que tono le había preguntado aquello, pero supe que se había dado cuenta, sin embargo habló con algo de molestia —No soy Kuno, solo quería saber si estabas bien.

Pensó que me había molestado la pregunta, no había duda que cada vez me enamoraba más de él y me sentía como una torpe por lo que estaba haciendo, además supuse que estaba en el baño también, pues no se escuchaba la música para nada.

—Disculpa, no es por eso. Solo que me pareció raro que me llamaras, pensé que estabas con tu amigo.

—Ya casi me voy la verdad.

—Se alargo tu noche, ¿no?

Rió ante mi comentario y me percaté de que habían sonado algo celosas mis palabras, —Me la pase muy bien, tenía tiempo sin verlo, tienes que conocerlo, le hable de ti —aquello me gusto, era obvio que no le había pronunciado mi nombre, sino me hubiera tirado algún comentario de eso, y el saber que le había hablado a él de mi, me hacía sentir de una forma bastante especial —y ya me iba cuando insistió en hablar con unas tipas.

—¿Tipas? —repetí al notar el tono despectivo que usaba para referirse a nuestros disfraces.

—Ni pierdas el tiempo poniéndote celosa, no son para nada mi tipo, paso en diez minutos por ti al dojo.

Estaba frita, simplemente se iba a dar cuenta, no me daba tiempo, tenía que inventarme algo creíble, pero él sabía que era demasiado celosa, así que si le pedía que se quedara con esas "tipas" sabría que algo estaba haciendo.

—¿Qué pasara con tu amigo?

Rió por la pregunta y me sentí torpe —Ya esta grande, aparte esta muy interesada con esas mujeres con suerte convence a las dos.

No sabía que decirle, ni tampoco que hacer, Nabiki y yo solo teníamos mi auto, además no podía dejarla ahí sola, ni tampoco salir a buscarla después.

—¿Akane?

—Estaba viendo unas cosas del dojo con mi padre —empecé a decir no muy segura, no me había dado cuenta como odiaba mentirle a Ranma, tampoco quería que se diera cuenta de eso —¿Crees que puedas demorar unos veinte minutos por lo menos?

—Claro que sí —respondió de inmediato, —es más, si quieres tu me dices cuando estas lista para que pase por ti —me dijo, era tan tierno que cada vez que me demostraba algún detalle sentía que mi mundo se derretía.

—Perfecto.

—Nos vemos entonces, te amo —aquello me hizo sonreír ampliamente, había sido una estupida, tenía que se más segura de mi misma, sino lo podría llegar a perder.

—Yo también te amo, Ranma —terminamos la llamada y me miré en el espejo, ciertamente me sentía bastante mal por lo que estaba haciendo, él simplemente no lo merecía, era obvio que no le iba a contar, ya había sido demasiado vergonzoso que Nabiki me ayudara como para que él supiera, tenía que decirle a Nabiki que nos fuéramos.

Salí y me encontré con Ranma, era obvio que también había ido al baño para poder hablar conmigo, me miró e inmediatamente me tense, temía que se diera cuenta, la verdad era pésima actriz a su lado, con él nada me salía, no podía engañarlo simplemente.

Me hizo un ademán para que pasara primero, y sonreí por el gesto, para arrepentirme inmediatamente porque noté como el semblante de Ranma se tensaba un poco, ¿se abría dado cuenta de que se trataba de mí? Talvez no debía de haberle sonreído… Camine intentando ser lo más natural y para mi desgracia sentí su tacto en mi hombro, haciendo que me todos los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaran.

—Do you speak english? —¿porqué demonios me estaba preguntando aquello con tanta insistencia? Aunque su semblante me demostraba que estaba pensando en algo, me aterraba tan solo pensar que en realidad le hubiese gustado la tal rusa.

Recordé la forma en que Nabiki había cambiado su voz, no podría ser tan difícil, si intentaba buscar algún acento exótico lo podría despistar, —A little bit.

Haberle sonreído había sido bastante tonto, pero había conseguido despistarlo que aquel fingido acento, porque me miró de una forma que no había hecho antes, parecía que lo había sospechado con mi sonrisa, sentía que mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho y sus ojos penetrantes no se quitaban de encima mío, tenía que hacer algo rápido, para seguir despistándolo, así que busque entre mi mente alguna cara sinvergüenza e intente imitarla, para alejarlo o terminar con él si en realidad caía.

—What are you waiting for? —con mi dedo rocé sus mejilla, siendo demasiado ofrecida y él pareció reaccionar, pues inmediatamente se alejó de mi, como si fuera un gato arisco.

—Excuse me.

Era obvio que lo había sospechado, no debí de haberle sonreído de esa forma, él me conocía bastante bien, así que empezamos a caminar de regreso a la mesa sin decir nada más, ni siquiera hablábamos, aunque sentía la mirada de Ranma puesta en mí, no de una forma lasciva ni ligona, sino más bien intrigado.

Al llegar a la mesa me quede helada, al igual de Ranma que se detuvo justo detrás de mi, Nabiki y Kio se comían a besos, de una forma desesperada y descarada, podía notar como ella se aferraba a su cuello y apretaba su cabello con fuerza y la forma en que Kio tocaba las piernas y el trasero de mi hermana.

—Okay… I have to go —me dijo Ranma, sin despegar los ojos de la escena que estaba enfrente de nosotros, cuando me miró (supe que estaba pensando disfrazada de esa forma intentaría algo, o simplemente la noche ya se había dado por terminada).

—Nice to meet you, if you need a taxi I can call one.

Sacudí la cabeza y vi como se marchaba, estaba perdida, además tenía que quitarme todo eso de encima, la ropa, el maquillaje y todo lo demás, tenía que irme pero no podía dejar a mi hermana sola, así que no me importó y separé a Kio de ella, rompiendo el momento mágico para ellos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kio al verme algo alterada y atinó que estaba sola, así que siguió con la mirada a donde había desaparecido Ranma y se encogió de hombros, tomé a Nabiki que tenía los labios tan rojos como Kio y la miré atónita mientras nos separaba de Kio para que no pudiera escucharme.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

Ella me miró confusa, era obvio que no estaba ebria ni nada por el estilo, vi la culpabilidad en sus ojos y antes de que entráramos en ese tema sabía que era algo en lo que no me podía meter y que tenía que ganarle a Ranma —¡Nos tenemos que ir! —exclamé desesperada, sabiendo que Ranma manejaba como una bestia y que no le podría ganar.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Kio acercándose a nosotras, parecía que estaba un poco desconcertado por la forma en que había reaccionado, pero tampoco podía saberlo, especialmente porque él era amigo de Yoshiro y pensaba que estaba con otra mujer, no con Nabiki, que sonrió tranquila y me dio un abrazó para poder hablar al oído.

—Vete que yo me quedo con él, nada malo me pasara.

Se separó de mí mientras me guiñaba el ojo y miré incrédula como estiraba su mano para tomar la de Kio, que sonrió abiertamente, para después besarla de nuevo con aquella pasión descontrolada que ambos tenían en ese momento, jamás lo hubiera creído. Pero no había tiempo para eso, la verdad era que ni siquiera era amiga de Yoshiro, por lo que no me interesaba, ni tampoco tenía miedo porque sabía que Kio no era peligroso, solo un ligón. Tenía que correr y eso fue lo que hice.

Mi celular sonaba y al tomarlo me di cuenta que tenía el nombre de Ranma, pasaba empujando a la gente hasta que llegue a la puerta del lugar y salí apresuradamente, busqué mi auto y cuando estuve dentro respondí a la llamada, intentando controlar mi voz para que no sonará agitada.

—Ranma, ¿ya vienes para acá? —pregunté intentando estar tranquila, aunque la agitación en mi voz era notoria.

—¿Te falta mucho? Porque si quieres puedo pasar a comprar la cena, no sé si quieres ir a cenar a algún lugar…

—¡Quiero comida española! —le dije emocionada, sabiendo que si le decía eso tenía la excusa para arreglarme.

—Bien, entonces paso por ti al dolo…

—Amor, tengo mi auto en el dojo, así que mejor nos vemos en el departamento.

Ranma accedió sin más y cuando termine la llamada me apresuré a llegar al dojo, nadie se podía dar cuenta de los disfraces, especialmente porque Nabiki había pasado los límites con lo que había pasado con Kio, no era que en realidad me afectara, ni que me sintiera mal por Yoshiro, pero de igual forma me había impactado, sabía que Nabiki no era así y que para mi desgracia amaba demasiado a ese idiota.

* * *

><p>En fin, llegué a mi habitación y me deshice de la peluca y toda la ropa que Nabiki me había dicho que me pusiera, tenía que esconderla, sinceramente habían pocas posibilidades que Ranma llegará hasta mi cuarto, en especial ahora que su padre y el mío estaban en el dojo, así que tenía que ser más precavida por ellos o Kasumi.<p>

Tomé mi celular y le marqué a Nabiki, no tenía muchas esperanzas de que me respondiera, pero de igual forma lo intenté, fracasando al instante, ¿qué estaría haciendo? ¿pasaría la noche con Kio? Todas estás preguntas y dudas embargaban mi mente por completo, el sonido de los mensajes de texto de mi celular me sacaron de inmediato de aquellos pensamientos y vi que se trataba de Ranma, que ya estaba cerca.

Paso por mi, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de cómo me marchaba del Dojo subí al auto de Ranma, que me recibió con un beso, y me sentí dichosa por tenerlo, lo había puesto a prueba esa noche, no sospechaba absolutamente nada, se notaba. Y me sentí ciertamente culpable, no sabía que él alguna vez sería capaz de hacer lo mismo conmigo, es más, sentí nauseas por lo que había hecho y estaba preocupada, Nabiki estaba esa noche con Kio.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Ranma extraño, era obvio que notaba mis dudas y el cambio de semblante en mi rostro, pude ver el juego de sombras que se depositaba en su hermoso semblante, gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas de su auto, aventuré mi mano a rozar su mano que estaba sobre la marcha del auto y sacudí mi cabeza de forma negativa.

Llegamos rápido a la casa de Ranma y como siempre Golgo casi sufrió un espasmo al verme y después de acariciar sus orejas ayude a Ranma a servir la cena, cuando estuvimos sentados supe que tenía que preguntarle sobre Kio, la verdad era que sabía muy poco de él, sabía que era coqueto y cínico, pero además de eso no sabía nada y estaba con Nabiki.

—Ranma, ¿cómo es tu amigo?

Él me miró algo extrañado por la pregunta mientras yo tomaba uno de esos deliciosos fideos que había comprado y supe que pensaba que preguntaba por aquella mujeres de las que me había hablado.

—¿Físicamente?

Sabía que no podía mentirle por mucho tiempo, especialmente porque si quería que lo conociera se iba a dar cuenta que entre él y yo existía hasta una ligera amistad.

—¿Se trata de Kio Izusa? —pregunté directamente, noté que él me miraba con algo de extrañeza, puesto que no sabía porque lo conocía, pero no tenía caso mentirle si cuando viera a Kio el sacaría lo de la cena con el novio de Nabiki, era mejor ir directo. —Lo conozco.

La expresión de Ranma era bastante extraña, parecía que no lograba entender el porque y nuevamente me adelante antes de que él pudiera hablar —Desde hace algunos años, he hecho.

—¿Cómo sabes que estuve con él?

¡Era una estúpida! No había pensando en eso… Me había aterrado con la idea de ser presentada y fingir que no tenía idea, talvez eso hubiese sido mejor, pues no sabía que hacer en ese momento.

—¿Akane? —su tono era impaciente, parecía que se empezaba a molestar, no quería verme patética, no quería tener una pelea por la estupidez que había cometido aquella noche, así que solo tenía una opción, confesar el día de aquella cena o decirle que Nabiki me había llamado el día en que nuestros padres llegaron al Dojo, aunque tampoco quería hacer que mi hermana se viera como una chismosa, pues lo había hecho porque me quería.

—¿Me seguiste esta noche? —preguntó decepcionado inclusive parecía dolido, era claro que si se enteraba se molestaría y lo menos que quería era verme patética delante de él.

—La noche del dojo… —empecé a decir mientras, notaba que su atención estaba completamente puesta en mi, sin piedad, estudiándome, analizándome sin descanso, no sé porque, pero me dio la impresión de que sabía algo de aquella noche, tenía que fingir, no se podía dar cuenta porque sabía que esa estupidez se haría un problema grande por mi gran inseguridad, me sentía tan torpe. —Cuando estábamos en mi habitación, que te estaba diciendo que no podíamos ver la película mi hermana me llamo, me dijo que era tu amigo y…

—¿Es por Nabiki que lo conociste?

Asentí algo nerviosa, pero en realidad lo que me había preguntado era verdad, lo había conocido gracias a Yoshiro y salir con él significaba salir con Nabiki, así que técnicamente lo había conocido por Nabiki.

—Es amigo de Yoshiro, el novio de mi hermana.

Ranma pareció meditarlo por un segundo, y noté que su semblante se relajaba de sobremanera, aquello me hizo sentir peor, porque era obvio que se sentía bien al pensar que no lo había espiado esa noche, definitivamente no podía darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—Por eso quiero saber como es, lo conozco porque tiene una personalidad bastante…

—Cínico —intervino Ranma con una ligera sonrisa que describía a la perfección el carácter de Kio y me hizo reír.

—Fue por eso que pensé que se trataba de Kio, la verdad no se nada acerca de tu vida social, pero bueno, Ryoga es tu amigo y Kio también… Se me hizo lógico que se tratara de él.

Ranma me miró extraño, como si no estuviera completamente convencido por la seguridad con la que le había hablado cuando pregunté por Kio, sin embargo sabía que no podía ser descubierta, no después de ver la decepción con la que Ranma me miró cuando me pregunto aquello.

—Pero quiero saber como es él, porque es amigo de Yoshiro también —tenía que buscar una excusa por mi deseo e insistencia con el tema, no había otra razón que Nabiki, pero no podía decírselo a Ranma —Tu sabes lo que pienso de ese tipo…

—Kio es bastante abierto, además es muy sincero tiene un punto muy particular de ver la vida…

—¿Tiene novia? —sentí como mi pecho se comprimía al preguntar aquello, pues Ranma me miró sin entender lo que estaba pasando realmente por mi cabeza.

—Conoces a Kio, sabes que le encantan las mujeres.

—¿Pero esta casado, tiene novia, algún compromiso?

Ranma pareció meditar aquello unos segundos, no se veía molesto ni nada, pero si bastante extrañado, como sino entendiera de pronto mi interés por Kio.

—Estuvo comprometido hace unos años, pero al parecer las cosas no salieron como quería.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Es alguien serio o solo…

—¿Akane que pasa con Kio? —preguntó desconcertado, queriendo entenderme, pero ni siquiera era capaz de entenderme a mi misma, intentaba desviar la información, pero no podía dejar de estar preocupada por Nabiki.

—No sé, ya te dije, como es amigo de Yoshiro y también tuyo…

—¿Te preocupa que sea como él?

Era obvio que mi pregunta quería decir eso, y aunque no me lo dijera sabía que se estaba molestando, pero por primera vez no tenía dudas de él, simplemente no sabía como ocultarle lo que había pasado esa noche y decirle que Nabiki probablemente seguía con él.

—No, no, de hecho me parece una muy buena persona, con sus cosas… Solo tengo curiosidad.

—Más que curiosidad pareces preocupada…

—¿Se quedo con las tipas que me dijiste? —tenía que buscar alguna excusa, y aunque no fuera creíble Ranma seguía algo esquivo.

—Supongo que sí, estaba muy interesado en una de ellas —empezó a decir mientras intentaba seguir comiendo lo poco que le quedaba ya del plato —, la que hablaba, porque la otra parecía retrasada mental.

Tuve que tragar fuerte al escuchar aquello, ¿qué estaba diciendo el idiota? Como se atrevía a decir que mi personaje se veía como una retrasada mental.

—¿Disculpa?

Ranma sonrió extrañado mientras se encogía de hombros —Ahora me vas a decir que las dos eran horribles y que yo soy la cosa más hermosa que has visto.

Ranma rió ante mi comentario, como si le gustara verme de aquella forma, pero no estaba celosa ni nada, sino más bien indignada por decir que parecía retrasada mental, pues aún vestida de aquella forma me seguía viendo atractiva, lo sabía.

—¡Ranma!

—¿No deberías estar feliz que piense que la tipa se veía como una tarada?

De nuevo con ese tema, sentí como mi estomago ardía y fruncí el ceño.

—Ahora vas a decirme que ni siquiera te fijaste en ella…

—Estaban bonitas, bastante exóticas —empezó a decir mientras me miraba fijamente, sabía que me hablaba con la verdad, por la forma en que me miraba ya que siempre era sincero —de no estar contigo probablemente me la hubiese llevado a la cama.

No supe bien que decir, me parecía imposible que los hombres pensaran así, y Ranma habló de nuevo —No te entiendo, Akane. Siempre estas buscando que te diga este tipo de cosas, ¿no me tienes confianza o tienes el autoestima demasiado baja?

—¡No es eso! Solo quiero saber que clase de persona es tu amigo…

—Probablemente pasaran una buena noche, dejémoslo.

No podía seguir con el tema, esperaba que en realidad no fuera así, no por Yoshiro, sino por Nabiki, sabía que no podría con eso, aunque talvez estaba sobreactuando, sabía el gran amor que le tenía a ese idiota, definitivamente no pasaría nada entre ellos.

Terminamos de cenar y me adelante a la recamara, confiaba en que Nabiki fuera cuerda por primera vez y la llame, pero salía apagado su celular, estuve tentada en llamar al Dojo, pero alarmaría a todos por la hora, no tenía que preocuparme, todo estaba en orden.

Me puse aquellas pijamas que Ranma había comprado especialmente para mi, algunas un poco atrevidas y sensuales, pero nada que no disfrutara usando, especialmente cuando me desnudaba de aquella forma tan dulce y única.

—Me encanta como hueles —me dijo Ranma mientras me abrazaba por la espalda y me pegaba a su musculoso cuerpo, sin duda era mi alma gemela.

—Perdón por estar tan extraña hoy —Ranma había hecho todo bien, aunque no le confesara nada, estaba feliz de que me quisiera de aquella forma, en donde ni siquiera intento liarse conmigo cuando estaba disfrazada.

Me giré para quedar enfrente de él y noté como sus ojos azules brillaban con pasión y lujuria, me elevé suavemente y besé sus labios, mientras jugaba con su trenza atada a la perfección, —¿Te gustaron las pijamas que te regale?

—Me quedan algo pequeñas —bromee mientras desataba sus pantalones en busca de su miembro que tenía una temperatura y textura deliciosa.

—Esa es la idea —dijo mientras sus manos recorrían mis muslos de forma ascendente subiendo la bata de seda que cubría mi cuerpo y dejaba a la vista aquella tanga seductora que hacía juego con la bata.

—Eres un pervertido —reí mientras comenzaba a estimularlo con mi mano y sentía como me guiaba la cama en donde nos habíamos amado una y otra vez.

Lo besaba con infinita pasión, con un deseo que me carcomía y fui esclava de sus manos al desnudarme, sentí como mi piel respondía a su tacto y como se desbordaba todo aquel amor que sentíamos, lo amaba, y él a mi.

* * *

><p>La mirada de culpa de Nabiki me dejo concluir la historia, estaba anonadada, no sabía que decirle, ni mucho menos como reaccionar, además ella estaba lo bastante atormentada como para decirme algo, no conmigo, sino con ella misma y yo sabía cual era la razón: Yoshiro.<p>

—No entiendo como paso.

Su voz denotaba toda la culpa, y la miré de forma extraña —¿Qué quieres decir?

—¡Te juro que no pensaba hacerlo! —exclamó mientras tomaba nerviosa una de las bolsas de azúcar de aquel café imitación francesa que había en el centro de Nerima, me había suplicado que la sacará de la casa. —¡Amo a Yoshiro, lo amo!

—Ya lo sé…

—Pero todo fue tan rápido, no entiendo.

La frustración estaba presente en ella, y me dio un cierto sentimiento de culpa haber provocado eso, pues por mi ridículo plan todo había salido de esa forma, jamás la había visto en ese estado, ya había engañado un par de veces a Yoshiro, ni siquiera veía porque se sentía mal si él mismo la engañaba con la esposa y seguramente con alguien más

—¿Estabas tomada, se aprovecho de ti?

Nabiki me miró a los ojos atormentada —Para nada, eso es lo peor, no me obligo a nada las cosas se dieron.

—¿Fue tan malo?

—¡Akane! —exclamó incrédula ante mi pregunta y me sentí torpe, si estaba así efectivamente no la había pasado nada mal.

—No sé ni que hacer, pocas veces en mi vida la he pasado tan bien en la cama, es impresionante —me dijo mientras sonreía traviesamente, sabía que si no estuviera con el idiota de Yoshiro no estaría en esa crisis existencial —Podría decirte que ahora entiendo porque siempre tiene mujeres.

—¿No se dio cuenta que eras tu?

—Obviamente no —respondió tranquila mientras recordaba probablemente lo que habían pasado, no podía creerlo, pensé que jamás le haría algo así a Yoshiro y aunque fuera extraño no estaba feliz, no era por él, sino más bien por Nabiki, sentía que las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles para ella.

—Yoshiro…

—Tranquila, nadie debe saber lo que paso, aquella rusa ya murió.

* * *

><p><em>"Extraño tu compañía y felicidad pero extraño aún más la felicidad de tenerte a mi lado" - AnaIz16 <em>

_Otro capitulo y toda mi inspiración y amor para ti mi amigo canino, por siempre y para siempre te amo peludo._

**NTA: **Hooooolaaaaaaaaaa! Mis queridos y queridas lectoras, me da una gran emoción saludarlos nuevamente! Aunque no lo crean esto es tiempo récord! Espero que hayan tenido una Semana Santa bonita, la mía estuvo increíble y vine súper recargada con ideas, la historia como siempre espero que siga siendo de su agrado y que no se hayan perdido mucho el hilo. Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, no tienen una idea de lo feliz que me hacen y muchas gracias por las palabras de aliento para mi amigo peludo! Sigo trabajando ya llevo el in unos capítulos adelantados para no dejarlos colgando y creo que se ha extendido un poco más de lo que pensaba, pero estoy acomodando las ideas para finalizar la historia de la mejor manera y con la esperanza de maquinar algo nuevo que también sea de su agrado. Cualquier duda, consulta, queja, comentario positivo, negativo es bienvenido!

**AkaneKagome** Amiga! Espero que estés muy bien! No he sabido nada de ti! Ojalá que pronto aparezcas (con una historia por favor!) y que tu semana Santa haya sido de provecho! :D Muchos saludos y las mejores vibras linda, te mando un fuerte abrazo!

**MaRce kid, **Guapisima! Jajajaja nuevamente una alegría leer tus comentarios, muchas gracias por tus palabras de aliento en cuanto a mi pequeño amigo! La verdad es que si, no todas las personas entienden que es querer y extrañar un amigo canino, pero muchas gracias! No te preocupes por el parasito que es divino también! Ya sé que eres una de mis fans! Porque si lo dejas de ser te voy a ir a buscar y amarrarte a mis historias! Jajajajajajajaja déjame decirte que gracias a ti ahora los haré sufrir, así que si a las personas que leen la historia no les gusta el sufrimiento la culpa recaerá sobre ti... BROMA ya mucha miel sobre hojuelas cansa no... Las cosas se irán complicando y veremos si les gusta! :D y con respecto a mi musa... Jajajaja sería bueno que le dieras un saludo porque medio me abandona! Pero nada aquí estamos! Espero que tengas una buena semana y las mejores vibras!

**Nora**, Muchisimos saludos amiga! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Saludos!

**Mishiga Akuy,** Saludos! Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado! Saludos

**Diana Tendo**, Amiga! Espero que todo este muy bien y que te haya gustando el capitulo! Te mando las mejores vibras y saludos

**Susyakane, **Holaaa! Me alegra seguirte viendo por estos rumbos! Y me da una enorme ilusión que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que no te haya desilusiona las intenciones de ellos con los disfraces, y espero que sigas con el hilo de la historia! Te mando un fuerte abrazo las mejores vibras para esta semana! :D

**Launica62, **Saludos! buenas vibras!

**The Pam,** Hola! Ojalá que te haya gustado! Saludos las mejores vibras! :D

**Rena7,** Holaaaaaaaaaa! No sabes la emoción que me da al saber que te sigue gustando el capitulo, la verdad es que todos esos comentarios me ayudan a saber que el hilo de la historia va mejor, y tienes mucha razón en lo que decís, Akane debería de ser más segura de si misma y confiar en él, pero créeme que Ranma no se fijo en Xian Pu solo por su físico, eso lo veras más adelante! me da mucha ilusión saber de ti y que la historia haga que reenganches con esta, además que te resulta inesperado esos giros, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y ya veras que problemas le traerá esta travesura a nuestra querida Akane, te deseo lo mejor para esta semana y espero que nos sigamos leyendo pronto y saludo y un gran abrazo !

**Mininahermosa29, **Hoooola! ojalá te haya gustado este capi y sigas la historia!

**Jacquesita Saotome,** HOLAAAAAA AMIGAAA :D! Me encanta verte por aquí y si tienes toda la razón con el dicho, me ayudaste en el título de ese capitulo :D le quedaba de maravilla jajajaja porque definitivamente que Akane debe sentirse mal por lo que hizo, la verdad no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos! Pobres hermanos... Me dan una lastima que Marce y tu no los soporten! Jajajaja y si definitivamente todas necesitamos alguien como Ranma, ya nos llegara uno igual! Porque en estos momentos (espero que no sea tu caso) hay decadencia! Jajaja muchos saludos guapa y nos vemos en el siguiente capi te mando un abrazo y las mejores vibras para esta semana :D

**Pleasure Delayer,** Hola guapa! Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado! Sé que me demoré bastante, pero espero que sepas perdonarme jajaja con esto creo que si! Ojala te lea pronto!

**Eleniak,** Holaaaa! Que ilusión saber de ti! Jajajaja y creo que tus sospechas con respecto a Xian Pu y a las bebidas es bastante acertada, pero ya iremos avanzando en la historia con eso! Me alegra muchísimo saber que la historia sigue siendo de tu agrado y que no has perdido el hilo! Espero que hayas tenis una Semana Santa bonita y las mejores vibras para esta semana y todas las cosas que tengas en mente! Un abrazo :D

**Tieve, **Hello! I really hope you are enjoy the history!

**Amafle,** Holaaaaaaaa! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Las mejores vibras !

**Lady CaSs 15, **Hola amigaaaa! Espero que la estés pasando de maravilla y que te siga gustando la historia! Saludos guapa

**Own Son, **Holaaa! Espero que te siga gustando la historia!

**Jorgi San, **Hola! Espero que te diga gustando la historia! Te mando saludos y las mejores vibras :D!

**MayiLoza,** Holaaa! Que alegría que te este gustando la historia! Te mando las mejores vibras!

**Mechitas123, **Hollaaaaaaa! Jajajaja ahí sigo ahí sigo! Mchas gracias por leerme y espero que sea de tu agrado este capitulo! :D Las mejores vibras!

**Linaakane, **Jajajajaja espero que este capitulo te guste! Saludos :D

**Allissha, **Que emoción verte de nuevo por aquí! Y eso de que te hayas atrasado créeme que te entiendo y he tenido una gran cual por mi lentitud al actualizar! Pero bueno ya voy más rápido y que felicidad que te hayas puesto al corriente y que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado, que bueno que no has perdido el hilo! Jajaja perdón! Espero que hayas dormido muy bien, sé que este capitulo no responde nada, pero espero aclarar tus dudas en los siguientes! Te mando las mejores vibras para esta semana y espero leerte pronto! Saludos!

**Chiqui09,** Espero te siga gustando la historia! Y que hayas tenido una Semana Santa increíble! Muchos saludos y buenos deseos!

**Elpatolocosisi****, **Hola! Espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y que continúes leyendo, muchos saludos y buenas vibras ! :D

**RosemaryAlejandra, **Hola! Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado y que tu Semana Santa haya sido muy provechosa! Te mando las mejores vibras para esta semana un abrazo :D

**Lenna, **HOLAAAA! Que bonito que seas una nueva lectora! Me emociono demasiado cuando sé que alguien le ha gustado la historia! Me sorprende que te la hayas leído toda en un día jajaja eso me da mucha felicidad créeme! Te doy la bienvenida a esta historia que con mucho cariño hago para ustedes! Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y si... Pobre Xian Pu, la gente no me cree cuando les digo que en realidad si la quiero es un poco molesta pero pobre, siempre la pongo a estorbar en las historias jajaja Muchas gracias por lo de Semana Santa, espero que también haya sido buena para ti! Voy subiendo los capítulos más o menos rápido (medio lento, pero a comparación de antes es casi velocidad de la luz) espero que me sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando! Nos estamos leyendo, te mando un fuerte abrazo y las mejores vibras para tu semana :D

**AnaIz16**

**_*If u can dream it u can do it. Walt Disney*_**


	29. Capitulo 28: El encubrimiento disfrazado

Decisiones Apresuradas

Capitulo 28

El encubrimiento disfrazado de fantasía

La gloria del amante es la persona amada – Proverbio Árabe

(Capitulo con contenido sexual explicito)

* * *

><p>—Akane, se nos va a hacer tarde —me dijo Ranma llegando al marco de la puerta de lo que ahora era nuestro pequeño despacho, había comprado un IMAC! Simplemente la amaba, primero no tenía ni idea de cómo usarla, después de varias semanas ya era una completa adicta, en especial a Facebook y Twitter, jamás había estado tan informada y me parecía estupendo encontrar viejos conocidos.<p>

Él se acercó a mi y sentí como tocaba mi cuello, reí y se inclinó para poderme besar la mejilla mientras comentaba la foto de una vieja amiga que tenía cerca de 3 años de no ver.

—Maldita la hora en que encontraste eso.

—No seas un pesado —le dije mientras reía, me giré para poderle ver la cara y noté que ya estaba listo, yo también así que me encogí de hombros.

—No sé porque lloras tanto, estabas prácticamente atrasándonos.

Me dio la mano mientras apagaba la computadora y lo seguí mientras escuchaba como Golgo ladrada triste, me daba mucho pesar ver la forma en que ese animal se había encariñado conmigo.

—Debemos comprarle una compañera a Golgo.

Ranma me miró con un mueca graciosa y le dedicó una rápida mirada a su perro que se asomaba por la ventana de la terraza y subíamos al auto.

—¿Y quién va a cuidar a los cachorros?

—Eres un pesado, nada más es para que tenga una compañía cuando no estamos.

Ranma retrocedió para salir de la cochera y nos pusimos en camino a nuestra cena, era con Kio, habían pasado como 3 semanas desde aquello con Nabiki y los disfraces de las rusas.

Golgo esta acostumbrado a estar solo —dijo tranquilo, verdaderamente concentrado en la carretera y me miró fugazmente —hasta que te conoció, desarrollo una extraña necesidad por la compañía.

Seguimos hablando de algunos temas, Kuno aún no había regresado y ese me tenía de muy buen humor, no sabía bien si había encontrado a alguien en ese viaje (lo cual deseaba con toda mi alma) o que si efectivamente el trabajo era demasiado y tenía que estar en aquellos ajetreos de seminarios y demás.

* * *

><p>Llegamos hasta el restaurante, era bastante bonito y cómodo, una parilla argentina, algo que me fascinaba, especialmente por la forma en que preparaban los perfectos cortes de carne y sus deliciosos acompañamientos.<p>

La decoración era completamente contemporánea, tenía acabados modernos, los cuales inspiraban movimiento y velocidad, un 10 tenía ese lugar, era nuevo, por esa razón no lo conocía y noté que Kio se encontraba sentado en una mesa con una mujer que definitivamente llamaba la atención.

Ranma me tomó de la mano y la encargada de la recepción nos llevo hasta nuestra mesa, en donde saludamos a Kio efusivamente y aquella mujer se despidió apresuradamente dejando libre la mesa.

—¡Qué emoción verlos así! —exclamó bastante eufórico, no entendía porque siempre me había caído bien, sabía que él sentía exactamente lo mismo, se notaba demasiado. —¡Eres una piílla Akane, mira que intentar sonsacarme información de Ranma de tan baja manera!

Reí ante el comentario, Ranma sabía aquello y también le pareció divertida la expresión de su amigo, nos sentamos y él ya había pedido una botella de vino, que se notaba había compartido con aquella mujer una o dos copas.

—Uno tiene que aprovechar las oportunidades —ambos rieron mientras me miraban con muchísimo interés en especial Ranma y sonreí —¿no están de acuerdo?

—Completamente, preciosa —me dijo y me besó la mejilla mientras tomábamos asiento y Kio nos llenaba las copas de vino que estaban delante de nosotros.

—No coman pan enfrente de los pobres —bromeó y noté que la mujer que había estado con él antes de que llegáramos estaba en una mesa con tres mujeres más.

—Pensé que ella venía contigo —le dijo Ranma probando el exquisito vino argentino que Kio había seleccionado, él sacudió la cabeza.

—Que va, es una amiga que no veía hace tiempo, también es pilota —estaba algo inquieto, lo cual me parecía bastante extraño en él, pues siempre era una persona segura y hasta tranquila. —Llegue más rápido de lo que pensaba, encontrarme con ella fue un alivio, me contaba que cambió de aerolínea.

Kio trabajaba para una empresa privada, sus viajes eran para llevar personas importantes a diferentes reuniones, inclusive algunas veces le había tocado llevar a Kuno a otros países.

—Me alegra mucho verlos juntos —dijo Kio repentinamente, tomándonos a Ranma y a mi de sorpresa, —, no puedo decir que te conozco mucho, Akane. Pero gracias por devolverle la sonrisa a este hombre que pensé estaba muerto.

Aquello me había gustado, era bastante sincero y me gustó la forma en que Ranma agradeció aquello mientras tomaba mi mano por encima de la mesa, seguimos hablando de algunos temas sobre lo que hacíamos, definitivamente él era bastante buena compañía, empezó a sonar el celular de Kio y tomó impaciente y emocionado la llamada, mientras Ranma lo miraba algo extrañado.

—Nos vemos Kio —dijo aquella mujer que se acercó de nuevo para despedirse de él, le habló con un tono bastante seductor mientras le daba un beso cerca de los labios, aunque el pareció algo esquivo, cosa que me llamo la atención pues tenía la idea que Kio era todo un chulo.

—¿Una ex? —pregunté cuando ella se marchó, Kio sacudió la cabeza y tomó nuevamente de su copa.

—Estuvimos juntos un par de noches, nada más.

—¿No te gustaría tener algo estable?

Ranma me miró sospechando lo que pensaba hacer, le había contado de mi interés en que estuviera con Nabiki y me había dicho que mejor ni me metiera en el tema y Kio sonrió un poco neutro.

—Algunas veces, es bueno tener a alguien que verdaderamente se preocupe por uno.

—Deberías buscar a alguien…

—Créeme que lo he intentado, Akane —me dijo tranquilo, inclusive percibí que estaba algo melancólico con respecto al asunto, pero aquella sonrisa pícara regresó a su rostro en un dos por tres. —Lo que pasa es que no encuentro nada que valga la pena, y lo mejor, ya esta ocupado.

—No es verdad —repliqué recordando que mi hermana estaba soltera, más o menos —Podrí…

—Akane —me dijo Ranma intentando llamar mi atención, mientras me miraba con algo de desaprobación y Kio rió ante el comportamiento tan típico que tenían los esposos.

—Déjala Ranma, Akane y yo somos amigos, desde ante que fuera tu novia.

Miré a Ranma con una sonrisa triunfadora y Kio prosiguió con el tema que habíamos dejado colgado —Además tampoco creo que sea el mejor partido para una mujer, aparte de mis mañas está mi trabajo, ninguna mujer soporta eso. Por dicha razón, supongo que me queda tiempo soltero.

—Sino cambias esa mentalidad…

—Es verdad, Akane, por ejemplo tu, no tengo nada contra lo que estás haciendo con Ranma, es más me parece que es la mejor decisión que has hecho en tu vida, porque tu marido —hizo una mueca de desagrado que me hizo reír, a pesar de que el tema no me gustaba y definitivamente a Ranma tampoco por la forma en que miró a Kio, él se encogió de hombros, lamentablemente no estaba diciendo nada falso —Por ejemplo tu hermana también —sentí que mi estomago se hacía pequeño, —No he hablado mucho con ella sobre ese tema, pero es evidente que ama a Yoshiro, a pesar de todo.

—Ella lo podría dejar, él no la quiere en realidad.

Él sonrió despreocupado, sabía que detestaba a ese tipo, ambos lo dejamos bastante claro, porque Yoshiro también me vomitaba —Aunque no lo creas, yo pienso que sí la quiere, ¿quién no podría quererla?

—No es verdad.

—Akane…

—Deja de jugar de papá, Ranma —le dijo él tranquilo, no entendía el punto de Ranma de ser tan nefasto, en todo caso el que tenía que pararme era Kio, y parecía que disfrutaba con mis preguntas y ataques acerca de sus puntos de vista.

—Me halaga que quieras hacerme tu cuñado —dijo de forma graciosa, tomé de mi copa y él espero hasta que hubiera tragado —, pero créeme que aunque quisiera, Nabiki no me haría caso.

—No creo…

—Akane —intervino Ranma de nuevo llamando mi atención, parecía que estaba algo cansado con el tema, pero yo quería saber si Kio estaba hasta cierto punto interesado en mi hermana —, deja el tema.

—Además —empezó a hablar Kio nuevamente para evitar una pequeña discusión entre nosotros —No podría hacerlo porque Yoshiro es mi amigo y Nabiki aunque no sean las mejores circunstancias, es su mujer.

Aquello me parecía tan machista que me hacía enojar, aunque él tenía razón en eso que había dicho, yo odiaba a Yoshiro con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, él le tenía aprecio, antes de poder decir algo más sonó el celular de Kio y noté que se ponía verdaderamente nervioso al leer la pantalla, lo cual me extraño tanto como a Ranma que lo miró atentamente.

—¿Vas a poder venir? —preguntó casi incrédulo, mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, aquello me extrañaba, hace un minuto habíamos hablado de que no encontraba nadie que valiera la pena —Sí, mis amigos todavía están aquí, no hemos cenado, estamos esperando… ¿Sabes bien donde es? Puedo ir por ti… Ok… Te espero entonces —dijo y terminó la llamada mientras nos miraba con una sonrisa graciosa.

—Parece que al final si vendrá mi amiga —le dijo a Ranma, y él sonrió de aquella forma en que solo los amigos sonreían cuando se contaban alguna confidencia.

—¿Ari?

—No, para nada.

Me disculpe, tenía que ir al servicio sanitario, me parecía impresionante lo bipolar que era Kio, hace unos minutos estaba hasta cierto punto melancólico y ahora que venía una mujer se ponía como un adolescente en su primera cita, ni siquiera me interesaba saber como sería su amiga, ya le conocía varias y todas eran exactamente iguales; preciosas hasta al punto de ser ridículo, frívolas y calculadoras.

Lo mejor era ni insistir con el tema de Nabiki como lo había querido hacer desde un principio, además ella misma me había dicho que jamás se repetiría lo de aquella noche.

Al entrar al baño quede enamorada de la decoración, que estaba tan perfecta como la del restaurante, podía tomar ideas para decirle a Ranma como podíamos decorar el baño de su departamento, definitivamente el ejemplo moderno de este era una gran referencia.

Me detuve un momento enfrente del espejo, observándome, no me reconocía, estaba tan feliz, tan completa que se notaba por todos mis poros, no entendía como toda mi vida había cambiado para bien desde que estaba con Ranma, lo amaba, no quería que esto terminara, ni que Kuno regresara jamás, no quería.

—¡Akane! —exclamó una voz femenina que me saco abruptamente de mis pensamientos y me quede fría al ver que se trataba de Nabiki disfrazada de aquella rusa a la que había interpretado a la perfección.

—¡No sabía que se trataba de ustedes! —me dijo algo nerviosa, pero bastante controlada para como debería estar, no podía hablar, no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

—¿Qué demon… —fue lo único que salió de mi boca al verla de aquella forma y Nabiki se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía traviesamente.

—Yoshiro cancelo sus planes conmigo, así que quise divertirme un poco.

No era posible lo que estaba escuchando, ni tampoco era natural en ella, pues la última vez que habíamos hablado del tema se veía bastante confundida y abatida, la veía ahora y no se parecía a la Nabiki con la que había hablado antes.

—No puedes hacer esto cada vez que Yoshiro te cancele —le dije algo incrédula, pues su razón no era lo suficientemente fuerte para mi, aunque tampoco estaba segura si lo hacía porque Kio le gustaba verdaderamente, aunque no me gustaba la idea para nada, no de esta forma.

—Te prometo que no pasa de esa noche, igual Kio se irá la próxima semana, no lo veré más.

—Eso me dijiste la última vez que hablamos de esto, que no pasaría de nuevo…

—Pero esta vez es de verdad… Además, Kio hace demasiado bien todo como para negarme así.

Le arrebaté el celular que tenía en la mano y noté que no era el de ella, sino uno prepago que seguramente había sacado después de estar con él para poder hablar sin que se enterara de quien era en realidad.

—Nabiki, ¿qué demonios es esto?

Ella sonrió tranquila y estiró su mano para que le diera el celular, y lo hice, no era su madre ni tampoco tenía el comportamiento de Kasumi, pero no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ella jamás se había comportado de aquella forma, mucho menos engañar a Yoshiro con tanta facilidad.

—Ya te dije, cuando él se vaya, el juego de la rusa se acaba en el acto —parecía bastante tranquila, y yo estaba completamente abrumada y asustada —, te pido que hagas tu papel de desconocida y que seas cortes.

No entendía como era capaz de pedirme aquello, es especial porque no podía mentirle a Ranma, me había sentido mal aquella noche en que lo hice, pero sabía que tampoco podía decirle mucho a Nabiki, yo había empezado con ese juego, ella solo sonrió y salió del baño mientras me dejaba completamente consternada, no entendía porque lo estaba haciendo, ni que quería ganar con todo esto.

Al llegar a la mesa me di cuenta que ella estaba sentada al lado de Kio y la gran sonrisa que él tenía al verme y presentármela.

—Akane, ella es una amiga…

—Briska —me dijo tranquila, con aquel acento exótico que se había inventado y que le salía a la perfección.

No iba a poder hacerlo, era demasiado para mi, estaba completamente tensa y sorprendida por la facilidad que era para ella mentirle a Kio, pero simplemente no podía, cuando empezaron a hablar noté que ella decía con precisión y excelencia los pequeños detalles de su supuesta cultura y demás.

—¿Akane? —me preguntó Ranma de forma disimulada mientras Nabiki inventaba un trayecto de un viaje que jamás en su vida había hecho, lo miré algo abatida y noté que esta preocupado. —¿Te sientes bien?

—Algo casada —le dije torpemente, sinceramente no se me ocurría ninguna excusa para salir corriendo de ahí, después de escuchar a Kio como se expresó con respecto a lo que pensaba de mi hermana y que jamás podría tener nada con ella por Yoshiro me hacía sentir culpable.

—¿Me podrías acompañar al servicio? —me dijo Nabiki, sonriendo de aquella forma que le había dado vida a su personaje, Ranma me miró extrañado, sabía que no me sentía bien al lado de esa mujer y Kio me miró de una forma parecida, así que acepte de inmediato, caminando deprisa para poder hablar bien con ella.

—Akane, por favor…

—Nabiki, no puedo —le dije con algo en el estomago, sabía que tenía que ayudarle, puesto que ella siempre me ayudaba en mis locuras, pero lamentablemente no era tan buena como ella, aunque quisiera no podía.

Ella sonrió tranquila y se miró en el espejo —Te lo juro que solo pienso cenar con ustedes y marcharme, estaba enojada con Yoshiro cuando acepte…

—Es Yoshiro, por el que estoy así —le dije, recordando lo que Kio me había dicho, Nabiki inmediatamente me miró con una mueca extraña, era evidente que no me creía nada —Kio me estuvo diciendo que no se atrevería a tener nada contigo por Yoshiro.

—Obviamente Akane, son amigos —respondió tranquila y tuve que sostenerme de la pared para no caerme, no entendía como podía ser tan fría y banal, ella pareció comprender mi confusión mental y se acercó un poco a mi. —No me entiendes porque Ranma no es como Yoshiro, tu eres su prioridad…

—Déjalo entonces.

—Hablamos de eso después Akane —me dijo y noté su cambio radical cuando entro una mujer que me pareció bastante elegante, entró al servicio y pude ver como Nabiki cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Antes de poder preguntar algo, ella se empezó a maquillas los ojos, lentamente, de una forma que me parecía hasta ridícula, y aquella mujer salió rápido del baño, se lavó las manos y se fue, mientras notaba la mirada fría y vacía de mi hermana, en donde se veía molesta.

—¿Nab…

—Es la esposa de Yoshiro —dijo con un sentimiento que conocía bastante bien, sentía lo mismo por Kodashi, y no porque se tratara del esposo de Ranma, sino porque no la soportaba y sabía que era aquello.

—Sabías que iban a estar aquí…

—¿Crees que Kio les dijo que aquí por coincidencia?

—Deja de hacerte daño, por favor.

—Déjame, disfrutar esta noche, Kio me hace reír.

No podía decir nada, yo sabía que le afectaba bastante aquella realidad a la que se enfrentaba por su relación con ese idiota, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo no era nadie para reprocharle nada.

—Lo voy a intentar —le dije con una ligera sonrisa y ella me respondió el gesto de la misma forma

No puedo describir lo que fue aquella noche, me costaba mucho seguirle el juego a mi hermana, y claro que lo había intentando, aunque había algo que no me terminaba de gustar de todo aquello. No conocía demasiado a Kio, pero a Nabiki sí, y aquello realmente me costaba digerirlo, no podía ser capaz de engañarlo de esa forma .

—Solo es un juego para ella y para él —pensé intentando tranquilizarme, ella mismo me lo había dicho y lo poco que sabía de él sabía que no estaba interesado en tener una relación

La cena trascurrió bien si se podía decir, era la que menos hablaba en la mesa y Ranma me tonaba algo extraña, pero intentaba ignorarme para no opacar la evidente felicidad de Kio, cuando llegó la cuenta Kio y Ranma iniciaron una disputa por quien tenía que pagar la cuenta, ninguno se rendía con argumentos realmente rebuscados de esos amigos que no permiten que el otro tenga un gasto, al final Kio lo pago, mientras prácticamente amenazaba al mesero quien tomó su tarjeta sin vacilar.

—¿Sigues muy cansada, Akane? —me preguntó Kio al salir del restaurante, todos me miraron y sonreí mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—¿Algún plan? —no podía ser tan amarga, Ranma sabía que nunca me comportaba de esa forma con nadie, ni siquiera con Ukyo, que bien sabía no me agradaba demasiado.

—Briska le encanta bailar, podríamos…

Ranma me miró de inmediato y asentí esperando su respuesta mientras él sonreía ampliamente.

—Síganme entonces —dijo tomando a Nabiki de la mano, lo cual la sorprendió un poco pero sonrió de una forma que me pareció excesivamente extraña.

Fuimos hasta el auto de Ranma y rápidamente salimos del estacionamiento mientras los seguíamos, hablábamos de temas sin importancia alguna, incluso bromeábamos de un programa de radio que estaban trasmitiendo, al hacer un alto note como la luz roja iluminaba las cabezas de Kio y mi hermana que estaban delante de nosotros esperando que cambiara y noté que se besaban, sentí de nuevo aquella extraña sensación, pero sabía que era la última noche que pasarían juntos.

—Al parecer le gusto mucho —apuntó Ranma notando la forma en que se besaban, lo miré tranquila y sonreí, iba a divertirme como todos aquella noche, amaba cada momento que estaba con Ranma y como Kuno aún no estaba por la ciudad tenía un poco más de libertad, ni siquiera me importaba encontrarme con algún conocido al lugar en donde iríamos, el miedo ya se me había quitado y todo, era absurdo.

—Que disfruten.

—Estabas extraña en la cena —dijo Ranma retomando el camino mientras lo seguíamos, sacudí mi cabeza y miré por un momento la ventana que estaba a mi lado, en donde solo se divisaba aquella carretera en la que estábamos, al parecer el lugar a donde Kio quería llevarnos era verdaderamente apartado.

—Nada más cansada, sabes que no soy buena haciendo amigos —me burle y el sonrió tranquilo.

Me quedé pasmada al ver a donde habíamos llegado, aquellos hombres manejaban como desquiciados, habíamos salido de Nerima, ni siquiera conocía aquel lugar, sabía que era, porque era bastante popular, pero jamás había estado ahí.

Se trataba de una discoteca bastante popular en Japón, era hermosa, al entrar noté como las luces de varios colores inundaban el lugar, y aún así la decoración era hermosa, había demasiada gente y una de las anfitrionas se acercó a nosotras mientras reconocía a Kio con una gran sonrisa.

—Señor Izuza —tenía una voz sensual, pero coqueteaba con él de una forma normal de cualquier persona que le daban buenas propinas, nos colocó en una de las mejores mesas del lugar, un sitio bastante cómodo al que probablemente no hubiésemos tenido acceso de no ser por él, había saludo a todos los que nos topamos en el camino, no había duda que era un hombre de la noche y Nabiki sonrió al ver la seguridad con la que hacía todo.

—¿Qué quieres de tomar? —me preguntó Ranma mientras miraba la carta de bebidas, la verdad es que no era muy buena tomadora, ni siquiera tenía un trago favorito, Kio se sentó enfrente de nosotros en aquel cómodo sillón y noté como abrazaba a Nabiki por los hombros mientras le enseñaba la carta también.

—¿Les parece si pedimos whisky?

Arrugué un poco el ceño y sabía que mi hermana había hecho la elección así que acepte diciendo que tomaría poco, Kio prometió que me gustaría, cuando nos trajeron la botella y la dejaron en aquella mesa Ranma me preparó mi trago al igual que a los demás y Kio le dio un beso a Nabiki que me dejo desubicada por unos momentos, pero sabía que era la última noche en que iban a estar juntos.

—¡Sabe bien! —exclamé disfrutando del trago que me había dado Ranma, Kio hizo una broma sobre el tema y seguimos hablando de cosas irrelevantes, la música casi no nos dejaba hablar y noté como Nabiki le decía a Kio que se levantara para bailar con ella y lo hizo sin vacilar, la tomaba de la cintura y dejaba que ella lo guiara, no había duda de que mi hermana era una maestra para la seducción.

—Te amo —me susurró Ranma mientras me daba un ligero beso por la oreja lo cual hizo que me estremeciera, —¿quieres bailar?

Lo miré algo extrañada por la pregunta, y él sonrió ligeramente al ver mi gesto extrañado —Tengo dos pies izquierdos.

—Yo también —rió mientras se levantaba y me extendía su mano, me reí porque me parecía increíble la situación, jamás me lo había imaginado bailando, acepte y nos pusimos cerca de Nabiki y Kio que estaban demasiado concentrados mientras se comían a besos.

Definitivamente lo nuestro eran las artes marciales, puesto que no sabíamos bien como movernos, nos pisábamos algunas veces y perdíamos el ritmo, nos reíamos torpes, ni siquiera sabía ya cuantas copas teníamos encima, había pasado un buen rato y la verdad el whisky sabía bastante bien, la noche empezó a morir, y Nabiki y Kio se besaban de una forma hambrienta, sería la última noche según me dijo, que disfrutara.

—¿Nos vamos ya? —me preguntó al oído y miré a mi hermana y a Kio, estaban muy concentrados bailando y besándose, así que no nos despedimos de ellos, fuimos hasta el coche y aunque estaba mareada supe que Ranma estaba mejor que yo, aunque era una irresponsabilidad manejar en ese estado.

* * *

><p>Llegamos a la casa y nos reímos embriagados, la noche estaba preciosa, o por lo menos lo que quedaba de ella, cuando apago el motor me besó suavemente, mientras sentía como sus manos jugaban sobre mi cuerpo.<p>

—Nunca lo hemos hecho en el auto —me dijo travieso y lo miré con la misma intención, mientras mi mano buscaba tener un leve contacto con su miembro, que estaba algo endurecido, no había duda alguna que lo había pensado durante todo el camino.

—Cómo es que no lo habíamos pensado antes —apunté riendo mientras él echaba el sillón del conductor lo más atrás que podía, era toda una invitación, así que me pase a su sillón, quedando sentada encima de él, mientras lo besaba con aquella pasión única que siempre estaba presente entre nosotros dos.

Sus manos empezaron a quitarme la ropa, mientras sentía como su lengua descendía de mi boca para probar mi cuello, me agarró el cabello mientras yo seguía estimulando su sexo, ya no lo tocaba, pero me movía insinuante, desbrochando su deliciosa camisa china de seda, que tan bien le sentaba.

La música estaba presente y sus manos jugaban en mi vientre desnudo, rodearon mi cintura y subió de nuevo para poder desabrocharme mi sostén, dejándome libre de aquel estorbo, sonreí y pase mis manos por sus trabajados pectorales, lo besé suavemente y noté la sonrisa de placer que se dibujaba en su hermoso rostro.

—Eres una diosa, Akane —me miró fijamente, ambos estábamos sonrojados, no sabía si era por el alcohol o nada más, Golgo se asomó emocionado por la terraza, moviendo su cola y los labios de Ranma llamaron mi atención de nuevo, sus besos eran completamente adictivos y sus manos se manejaban con destreza sobre mi cuerpo, estaba orgullosa de no haberme quedado atrás en nada, no tenía idea de cómo, pero lograba enloquecerlo con lo que le hacía.

—Te amo —susurró con voz grabe contra mi cuello, aspirándome mi aroma y lo abrace excitada, sintiendo como chupaba y estimulaba uno de mis pezones, y suavemente fue entrando en mi, haciendo que suspirara por la deliciosa sensación que me embargaba.

No estaba borracha ni nada por el estilo, pero como que sentía más lentas las caricias, los embistes y aquello me encantaba simplemente, todo se estaba deteniendo deliciosamente para mi.

—Me encanta ser tuya, me encanta —le dije extasiada de pasión y sentí como incrementaba las embestidas que me daba, aquella noche era hermosa, y Ranma la hacía mucho mejor, las embestidas se volvieron más profundas y me recargue en el volante, mientras hacía sonar de forma estridente el claxon, Ranma rió conmigo y me tomó de las caderas, salimos del auto, y él seguía penetrándome, agradecía que la cochera fuera tan privada, sino me hubiera muerto de la pena de que alguien pudiera vernos, aunque ya era demasiado tarde, y probablemente los vecinos de Ranma estarían dormidos.

—Pensé que lo haríamos en el auto —dije con una enorme sonrisa mientras me comía sus labios, cerró la puerta del conductor y torpemente me apoyo contra el frió metal que fue una exquisita combinación de placer que me hizo gritar levemente, entendí que quería abrir la puerta de copiloto y cuando lo hizo me metió de nuevo recostándome en los sillones de atrás, era tan cómodo, se deshizo de sus zapatos y sus pantalones que tenía debajo de sus rodillas y siguió con aquella danza que tanto me gustaba y en lo que si éramos buenos.

No tarde mucho para terminar y él cuando notó que estaba convulsionando de forma deliciosa terminó dentro de mi, mientras quedo tendido encima mío respirando de forma acelerada, si había estado mareada por el alcohol definitivamente ya estaba bien, y sabía que él también, le besé la mejilla, abrazándolo agradecida y enamorada, mientras él descansaba en mi pecho.

—Te amo —susurré y él me apretó con fuerza, girándonos para que yo quedara encima de él.

—No más que yo preciosa, no más que yo.

* * *

><p><em><em>Dicen que el tiempo cura todo y aún cuando pasa rápido te extraño más a cada segundo - AnaIz16 <em>_

__Toda mi inspiración y amor para ti mi amigo canino, por siempre y para siempre te amo peludo...__

**NTA: **HOLA! :D Miren que voy mucho más rápido que antes actualizando! La verdad es que ya quiero terminar la historia para los nuevos proyectos que traigo entre las manos, además no quiero que se extienda más de lo debido! Ya estoy apurando para poder complacerlos con un buen final, espero así sea! Quiero aclarar que este problema de Nabiki tiene un fundamento, no lo hago solo por perder el tiempo o alargar la historia! Espero que siga siendo de su agrado y muchas gracias por todos sus hermosos y alentadores comentarios, aunque no tengo el tiempo que me gustaría sigo actualizando y escribiendo! Un saludo grande a todos y espero disfruten de la lectura! Nos leemos pronto!

**AkaneKagome** Amiga! Aquí sigo mandando saludos y muy buenas vibras! Espero que todo se encuentre en orden! Y tener noticias tuyas pronto! Te mando muchos saludos y un fuerte abrazo guapa!

**MaRce kid, **HOLAAAA AMIGAAA! Jaajajaja pues como siempre! Sabes que tu comentario es uno de los que más me gusta porque como yo te hago reír tu haces lo mismo! Y por supuesto que te entiendo cuando dices que la imaginación es grande! Que bueno que estuviste nerviosa! Jajaja cuando yo escribía me imaginaba perfectamente la tensión de Akane al ver los ojos penetrantes de Ranma y sí, con la sonrisa estuvo muy cerca de descubrirla! Y claro para complacerte no salen los Kunos! Jajaja ya más adelante te torturare! Ya te caerán los lectores en su momento! Aún falta poco para el drama! Y si! Te aviso lo de mi musa! :D ! Querida amiga! Un gran abrazo! Te mando las mejores vibras y muchos besos! :D

**Nora**, Muchisimos saludos amiga! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Saludos!

**Mishiga Akuy,** Saludos! Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado! Saludos

**Diana Tendo**, Amiga! Espero que todo este muy bien y que te haya gustando el capitulo! Te mando las mejores vibras y saludos

**Susyakane, **Holaaaaaaaa guapísima! Te repito que me encanta verte por estos rumbos! Y siento mucho que hayas sufrido con la pobre de Akane, yo creo que muchos pasaron por lo mismo, inclusive mi persona cuando estaba escribiendo, por cierto! Te juro que no la descubrió por lo que viene, además tienes que reconocer que Nabiki fue grandiosa, y bueno, por lo menos Akane se dio cuenta que le cuesta mucho mentirle a Ranma, esto lo puse para que no se perdiera la escénica de como empezó el personaje de ella en esta historia! Como tu adoras mis actualizaciones te anunció que espero y confió sean más recurrentes! Yo adoro tus mensajes! Un besito, abrazo y muchas vibras para esta semana también nena!

**Launica62, **Saludos! buenas vibras!

**The Pam,** Hola! Ojalá que te haya gustado! Saludos las mejores vibras! :D

**Rena7,** Holaaaa! :D que bueno leerte! Me encanta saber que te gusto el capitulo y sobre todo que sufriste con nuestra querida Akane! Tu corazonada con respecto a Kio y Nabiki esta bastante bien! Ya más adelante veras cuanta razón tienes, si es un ligón! Pero tiene buen corazón! Te lo juro, y con tal de que Yoshiro no salga que es igual de indeseable que los hermanitos jajaja o bueno por lo menos para mi! Que lindo saber que reíste, algunas veces me pongo a pensar si en realidad podré causar ese efecto! Con respecto a tus dudas de Xian Pu, más adelante hablaran de eso, para que no creas que lo he olvidado! Un fuerte abrazo linda! Espero que sigas leyendo la historia y que te guste! Un abrazo! Y como siempre buenas vibras! :D

**Mininahermosa29, **Hoooola! ojalá te haya gustado este capi y sigas la historia!

**Jacquesita Saotome,** Guapísima! Como con la bella de Marce me encanta leerte, me hace muchísima ilusión y ya sé que tienes una mente perversa! Por eso escribo explícitamente esas escenas para hacerte feliz y no creas a muchos más! Imagina como esta la mía que escribo todo eso! Poco a poco meteré crueldad lo prometo! Jajajaja por cierto! Tu peor es nada... Pobrecito pero es que si uno compara a las personas que conoce con este Ranma... No se puede jajaja y muchísimas gracias por tus palabras de reconforte! Tienes toda la razón, pero pues uno siempre extrañará esos momentos no? :) te mando un beso y una gran abrazo amiga! Nos estamos leyendo.

**Pleasure Delayer,** Hola guapa! Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado! Sé que me demoré bastante, pero espero que sepas perdonarme jajaja con esto creo que si! Ojala te lea pronto!

**Eleniak,** Holaaaa! Ojalá que te haya gustado el capi y espero leerte pronto amiga! Que estés muy bien y un gran abrazo!

**Tieve, **Hello! I really hope you are enjoy the history!

**Amafle,** Holaaaaaaaa! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Las mejores vibras !

**Lady CaSs 15, **Hola amigaaaa! Espero que la estés pasando de maravilla y que te siga gustando la historia! Saludos guapa

**Own Son, **Holaaa! Espero que te siga gustando la historia!

**Jorgi San, **Hola! Espero que te diga gustando la historia! Te mando saludos y las mejores vibras :D!

**MayiLoza,** Holaaa! Que alegría que te este gustando la historia! Te mando las mejores vibras!

**Mechitas123, **Hollaaaaaaa! Que emoción que te siga gustando la historia! Me encanta leerte y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado! Te mando las mejores vibras y un gran abrazo!

**Linaakane, **Hello! Saludos espero que te siga gustando el capitulo y espero leerte pronto! Saludos y buenas vibras! :D

**Allissha, **Hola! Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado y te mando muchos saludos y buenas vibras :D

**Chiqui09,** Espero te siga gustando la historia! Y que hayas tenido una Semana Santa increíble! Muchos saludos y buenos deseos!

**Elpatolocosisi****, **Hola! Espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y que continúes leyendo, muchos saludos y buenas vibras ! :D

**RosemaryAlejandra, **Hola! Que bueno verte por aquí! :D jajaja perdón por el susto que te hice pasar con el cap pero si, Akane le quedo muy claro que Ranma la quiere y si, tienes toda la razón! Con Nabiki definitivamente no se puede! Ya veremos que problemas traerá esta travesura de Akane! Que gusto verte un abrazo guapa y muchas gracias por las buenas vibras para esta semana! Nos estamos leyendo!

**Lenna, **Holaaaaa! Espero que este capi te haya gustado amiga! Te mando un gran saludo y las mejores vibras para esta semana!

**Jhova - Chan, **Holaaaaa! Que gusto darte la bienvenida a esta historia! Eso me encanta! Y tus palabras son muy llevadoras! Me emociona mucho saber que consideras mi historia como una propuesta nueva, la verdad esa era mi idea! Y bueno, seguramente por ser un mundo alternativo se me facilita más! Lo bueno es que ya estás aquí y al corriente para seguir esta historia! Es bueno saber que te gusta Nabiki, sé que no se parece a la chica del anime, pero en algunas coacciones viendo la serie tenía ciertos rasgos que me parecían no ser tan evidentes en cuanto a su personalidad en fin... Me alegra saber que te gusta esa faceta que forme entre ellos dos, era la idea, te confieso que me aterraba la idea de pasarme de cursi o de pervertida, pero creo que se ha hecho una relación bonita. Con respecto a tu opinión de los celos, no lo había pensado por dos razones!, La primera es como esta muerto no le vi mucha importancia y la segunda porque tengo otra historia en donde si salía y habían escenas de celos, pero créeme que lo tendré en cuanta mil gracias por esa idea, más adelante se aclararan tus dudas hacía Xian Pu :). Muchas gracias de verdad por el hermoso comentario de que más aficionados deberían leer la historia, me da curiosidad como llegaste a ella, y si puedes pasarla sería increíble! Muchos saludos guapa! Las mejores vibras para esta semana y te mando un abrazo grande! AAHHH y 1000 EMOCION x los favoritos! :D bienvenida de nuevo :D !

**AnaIz16**

**_*If u can dream it u can do it. Walt Disney*_**


	30. Capitulo 29: ¡Te extraño! Ven, por favor

Decisiones Apresuradas

Capitulo 29

¡Te extraño! Ven, por favor

¿En qué momento llegan a adquirir dos amantes la más completa posesión de sí mismos, sino en aquel en que se proclaman perdidos el uno en el otro? –Pierre Teilhard De Chardin

* * *

><p>Estaba tan aburrida que tenía que tener cuidado de no caer dormida sobre la mesa, de aquel lujoso restaurante, ni siquiera podía hablar por mensajes con Ranma, pues Kuno estaba mucho más insoportable que de costumbre, hacía tres semanas había llegado a Nerima, pero era increíble como no soportaba su presencia si quiera, hablaba con mi padre que sabía estaba haciendo un intento sobrehumano como yo para seguirle la corriente. Simplemente era insoportable.<p>

Gracias a Kami pedimos el postre, bueno solo yo, porque Kuno y mi padre no toleraban el dulce, cuando lo fuimos a dejar di gracias que me metería en la cama y cuando llegamos a casa sentí un aroma bastante familiar que me hizo correr hacía la cocina. Ahí estaba ella, había regresado.

—¡Mao! —grité emocionada mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y Kuno se quedaba en el umbral de la puerta mirando la escena, nunca había estado de acuerdo con mi afecto hacía ella, pero poco me importaba, saludó y salió hacía la habitación en donde se estaba quedando para dejarnos solas.

—¡Estas hermosa! —señaló Mao mientras me miraba de arriba abajo, su sonrisa maternal lograba calentar mi corazón y noté como me miraba con algo de extrañeza.

—¿Porqué estás tan feliz? —preguntó con algo de desconfianza, no la juzgaba, siempre había estado triste y decaída, era obvio que notará que había algo que me hacía brillar.

—Tengo que contarte algunas cosas, pero dime, ¿Cómo te fue? ¿cómo está tu hijo?

Mao entristeció un poco, no me extrañaba, yo detestaba a su hijo, se me hacía el más ingrato del mundo, pero me respondió que todo estaba en orden, sabia que no me mentía, pues siempre ella lo ayudaba su vida se acomodaba un poco, por lo menos por unos cuantos meses.

Miré alrededor de nosotras, sabía que Kuno ya estaba en la habitación de visitas, quería contarle a Mao todo lo que había pasado, siempre le contaba mis cosas y aquello de Ranma me estaba quemando, ella me notó ansiosa y sonrió, pero aquella sonrisa se esfumó en el mismo momento cuando le dije mi relación clandestina con Ranma.

Incluso se alejó un poco de mi y me miró de una forma extraña, como nunca antes lo había hecho antes.

—¿Mao? —pregunté dudosa, no era normal su comportamiento, ella sacudió su cabeza levemente y después sonrió de una forma dolorosa.

—Tienes que dormir, ya mañana hablaremos bien —dijo y rápidamente se marchó a su habitación, dejándome pasmada, nunca antes se había portado de aquella forma y recordé las muchas veces que me había pedido alejarme de él.

Fui hasta mi recamara y me puse mi pijama, apague la luz y me dispuse a dormir, pero empecé a escuchar el golpeteo del vibrador que estaba sobre mi mesa y cuando lo tomé me di cuenta que se trataba de Ranma, tomé la llamada mientras sonreía al escuchar su tono.

—_¿Ya estabas dormida?_

—_Metida en la cama, pensé que ibas a venir_ —le dije traviesa y escuche su hermosa risa.

—_Deja de tentarme, me haces una falta_ —me dijo con un leve suspiró, cerré los ojos con fuerza, quería estar al lado de su cálido cuerpo —_Te extraño, hace una semana que no nos vemos._

Su voz estaba algo resentida, lo sentía, era obvio, porque casi no había podido salir de mi casa porque Kuno me había pedido que lo acompañara a todas partes.

—_Sabes que no es por falta de ganas, amor, además Mao llego, entonces creo que va a estar más difícil que vaya a dormir a tu casa._

_—También Golgo te extraña._

Sonreí —_Deberías dejar que durmiera adentro._

_—Cuando vengas romperemos las reglas._

Seguía con aquel tono que me hacía entender que estaba resentido, no lo soportaba, quería estar con él, no había tenido la iniciativa de irme a ver como lo hacía hecho semanas atrás cuando Kuno llego, no quería decirle que me fuera a ver, porque quería.

—_Quiero hacerte el amor_ —le dije casi en un susurro, había sido atrevido, pero quería decirle aquello, no era mentira, era impresionante la forma en que a mi cuerpo le hacía falta la cercanía de Ranma.

—_Has estado muy ocupada en las reuniones de tu esposo_ —me dijo de forma despectiva, tenía razón al molestarse, yo sabía que me desquiciaría si me enteraba que Ranma pasaba mucho tiempo con la insoportable de Kodashi, pero yo no podía llevar una relación como la de esos dos, que prácticamente tenían una relación fantasma, Kuno y yo también, pero no sabía como reaccionaría mi padre si le llegaba a decir que quería divorciarme de él.

—_¿Te acuerdas la pijama que me diste?_

_—¿Cual de las dos?_ —su voz había cambiado un poco, parecía que había reconocido mi tono juguetón.

—_La roja_ —le mentí, pues había dejado esa en su casa, pero escuché una leve risa que me suponer algo.

—_¿Qué intentas hacer?_

_—Nada más quiero que cambies ese tono, Ranma_ —le dije preocupada, escuché un fuerte respiración de él, como si estuviera sintiéndose prepotente, pero no sabía que hacer, le había insistido a Kuno que no quería ir con él a sus compromisos, pero no podía zafarme, no era tan fácil como él suponía.

—_Estoy intentando no perder la paciencia, Akane_ —dijo sincero, pero duro como siempre, suspiré, sabía que era verdad.

—_Buenas noches entonces._

_—¿Te llevo la pijama roja?_ —me preguntó con un tono juguetón que me hizo sonreír, especialmente porque sabía que estaba intentando no ser tan duro como lo era, pero sabía que pronto se iba a molestar cuando le dijera que no porque Mao había regresado a la casa.

—_Mao está aquí_ —le dije algo preocupada, recordé la expresión en el rostro de ella cuando alguna vez le había llegado a hablar de Ranma.

—_¿Cuál es el problema, duerme contigo?_

_—No seas sarcástico, Ranma_ —le dije mirando hacía el techo de mi habitación, pensando que sería bueno para que me creyera —Lo que pasa es que ella es como mi madre, sé que se daría cuanta que estuviste aquí… No quiero que se entere de esa forma.

—_Cómo si no lo hubiéramos hecho en tu casa…_

_—Ranma por favor, respeta mi decisión, juro que las cosas van a cambiar._

Ranma me quiso decir algo, pero se arrepintió —_¿Sigues teniendo mala noche?_

Desde que no había visto a Ranma no sabía porque me costaba dormir, a pesar de que me despertaba muy temprano porque tenía que acompañar a Kuno a sus reuniones que eran exageradamente temprano siempre me dormía como a las 3 de la madrugada.

—_No entiendo porque me pasa._

_—Es porque no me tienes ahí._

Reí ante su comentario y sin verlo supe que él estaba sonriendo —_No seas tan engreído._

_—¿Quieres apostar?_

Amaba que fuera así, insistía en verme, pero no era necio, sino más bien insistente y me demostraba que estaba tan interesado en mi como yo por él.

—_Ranma, ya te dije que Mao…_

_—Tócate —_me dijo de pronto, callándome por completo, miré mi habitación por un momento y después a mi, estaba acostaba en mi cama con el celular agarrado.

—_Ranma_ —dije con una pequeña risa, pero él me habló de nuevo con la misma seguridad y sonrisa que probablemente tenía en su rostro.

—_Anda, tócate._

Aquel hombre simplemente me hacía perder la cabeza, me levanté de la cama y fui hasta la puerta, sabiendo que estaba cerrada, pero solo quería asegurarme.

—_¿No crees que estamos un poco grandes para eso?_

_—Nunca se es muy grande para darse placer_ —me dijo y no pude evitar sonreír, era increíble como siempre tenía la mejor respuesta para todo.

Miré raídamente mi atuendo, tenía puesta aquella pijama que siempre usaba cuando Kuno estaba cerca, parecía una pordiosera, pero era lo mejor, si con eso apenas y controlaba su estúpido instinto animal, así que me despoje de ella, quedando solo con las prendas intimas.

—_¿Ya te quitaste esos trapos?_

_—Cómo es que…_

_—Quisiera ver tu delicioso cuerpo en estos momentos._

_—¿Qué tienes puesto?_

_—Nada._

Era verdad, amaba dormir desnudo y yo también, era algo que había aprendido al compartir varias noches con él, me acosté, acomodándome para estar cómoda.

—_Desde que te conocí no hacía estas cosas_ —le dije traviesa y escuche una leve risa.

—_¿Nunca te tocaste pensando en mi?_

_—Me excitaba el simple juego que empezaba._

_—Yo sí que me toque varias veces pensando en ti, como si fuera un colegial._

Aquello fue lindo, y baje mi mano, introduciéndolo en la prenda, él escuchó el ligero suspiro que solté y me habló ronco, sabía que él también se estaba tocando, aquello era perverso, pero me gustaba, obvio jamás lo podía comparar cuando él me lo hacía, pero aquello también era delicioso.

—_Desnúdate_ —lo obedecí de inmediato, pero aquello no era justo, quería tenerlo lo extrañaba, pero no podía decirle que viniera, Mao estaba en la casa y ella tenía un cierto peso de respeto en mi cabeza como para hacer tal cosa.

Me acosté de nuevo y sentí unas cosquillas en mi estomago, era impresionante lo que él me provocaba hacer, nunca me había visto en tal situación.

—_Te amo, Ranma_ —le dije con una pequeña risa y supe que él también sonreía.

—_Baja la mano, toca todo eso que es mío._

_—¿Seguro que es todo tuyo?_ —le pregunte juguetona.

—_¿Tienes alguna duda?_

_—Para nada_ —le dije obedeciéndolo, mientras empezaba a tocar mis labios, sintiendo un pequeño cosquilleo en mi vientre, deseaba que él estuviera ahí, me decía cosas cariñosas que me excitaban, pero no era lo mismo, mis pezones estaban duros y mi intimidad húmeda, cerraba los ojos imaginando que mi mano era la de él, pero no daba resultado alguno.

—_Ven por favor_ —le dije medio excitada, sé que estaba faltando a mis palabras, pero lo necesitaba, tenía una semana sin verlo y me había parecido un siglo, no quería quedarme con aquella sensación vacía cuando terminara de tocarme, necesitaba que me abrazara después.

—N_o me hagas esto Akane —me pidió con una voz un poco más gruesa, era obvio que la estaba pasando tan bien como yo, pero lo necesitaba._

_—Es en serio, quiero que vengas, te necesito_ —le dije apretando mis labios para evitar un suspiro de placer, y él me dijo que no demoraba en llegar, terminando la llamada.

Me quedé tumbada en la cama, desnuda, ¿qué había hecho? Claramente le había explicado el porqué no podía verlo, ¿porqué había quebrantado mis propias reglas? Cualquiera pensaría que era una estupidez, incluso pensaba que me había dejado llevar por el momento de pasión y calentura que tenía en ese momento.

Me puse la bata que tenía a los pies de mi cama, no quería que me viera tan expuesta, además necesitaba lavarme la cara, para aclarar mi cabeza, Mao no tenía forma de enterarse, además sabíamos ser callados cuando era necesario, no tenía remordimiento de nada, nunca había amado a Kuno y sabía que él tampoco, aunque no lo quería aceptar, además él también me engañaba, si se hablaba de justicia podía decir que llevaba todo el matrimonio siendo la engañada

Me quede mirando en el espejo mi figura, desde cuando me había vuelto tan dependiente de Ranma, algunas veces me daba miedo, ¿Pero que podía hacer?

Sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban de la cintura, volví al mundo real, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta el tiempo que había pasado desde que había colgado el teléfono, me giré y solo lo bese, sintiendo su aroma mientras las sombras que provocaban mis parpados no me dejaban verlo claramente, adoraba el roce de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo.

—Te extrañe tanto —le dije entre besos torpes, mientras retrocedíamos a mi cómoda cama, que por muchos años había sido mi castigo y ahora una bendición.

—No más que yo preciosa —me dijo mientras sentía su delicioso peso sobre mi cuerpo, era sorprendente como trepaba techos y entraba por la ventana, como si fuera un gato.

—No estoy bien Ranma —le dije sintiendo sus cálidos besos en mis clavículas, y como sus manos se colaban por lo bajo de bata y tocaba mis muslos, al escucharme decir eso se separó abruptamente de mi, mirándome como si le hubiera dicho que estaba muriéndome. —No respete mis normas —me apresure a decir para que me entendiera, se había sentando en la cama y lo imité.

Pareció pensar por un momento en lo que le había dicho, parecía que sabía que tenía miedo de aquella pasión que sentía por él y me sonrió levemente, de unas forma que no era pesada y mucho menos creída, sin más bien conmovido.

—No sabes lo que significa para mi, que me hayas pedido que viniera.

—No quiero que te aburras —le dije preocupada, me miró como se mira a una obra maestra, me beso de nuevo de una forma suave y sutil y después mis clavículas.

—No tiene nada de malo que me llames cuando te aburras —me dijo tranquilo, provocándome una agradable sensación en el estomago —Es normal que queramos estar juntos, jamás me aburriré de ti.

Se detuvo para mirarme a los ojos, sentí que mi corazón daba un vuelco, sus ojos eran tan hermosos que me costaba creer que tuvieran ese color tan particular, era verdad, me levante y me senté en sus muslos, estábamos en el borde de la cama y lo abracé mientras lo besaba con pasión, bajando mis manos para desabrocharle el pantalón, estaba tan excitado como yo, duro como una roca, tomé su sexo mirándolo, él estaba simplemente extasiado, ninguno de los dos necesitaba estimulación de ningún tipo, yo estaba demasiado mojada y él desesperado como yo por estar dentro de mí.

Era impresionante lo que sentía cada vez que me penetraba, era sumamente delicioso, podía tocar el cielo simplemente en segundos, estaba completamente sentada sobre sus muslos y mis pies completamente estirados sobre el colchón, tenía una vista perfecta de sus ojos los cuales amaba como nada en este mundo, noté su expresión de placer y me empecé a moverme mientras él me ayudaba sosteniéndome de las caderas.

Los movimientos eran demasiado perfectos, nunca me hubiera imaginado tanta compenetración con alguien, pero definitivamente Ranma y yo lográbamos hacer una sola persona, y no lo decía solo en el plano cursi que encierra es frase, sino la forma en que lográbamos darnos un placer único que era correspondido de la misma forma, con aquella intensidad perfecta.

Me aferraba a su boca para callar mis gemidos, y él se levantó para que la cama no sonara, no quería levantar sospechas de ninguna clase, y enrede mis piernas a su cadera, mientras me seguía penetrando, me pego contra la pared para ayudarse a sostener mi peso, aunque en realidad no lo necesitaba, solo quería agarrar mis pechos, mientras sonreí complacida.

—Te amo —me dijo al oído que yo le mordí y me miró demasiado fogoso, me embistió con un poco más de fuerza y no pude evitar gemir, me tape la boca inmediatamente, pero ya ni siquiera me preocupaba que me descubriera Kuno, no era la idea, pero tampoco iba a malgastar aquel momento divino pensando en ese idiota.

El momento del clímax llego y lo disfrute aferrándome a sus hombros, mientras sentía como torturaba levemente la hermosa piel de Ranma, lo sentí venirse adentro de mi, provocando aquella deliciosa sensación que siempre lograba encubar en mi y después de unos minutos caímos pesadamente en la cama aún abrazados.

Sentía su respiración en mi nuca, y sus fuertes brazos aferrándose a mi cuerpo, tenía los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrí pude ver que el seguía teniéndolos cerrados, me estire un poco y bese sus deliciosos parpados, haciendo que aquellos iris azules oscuro me miraran nuevamente, me seguía robando el aliento como el primer día.

—Quédate a dormir conmigo —le dije al oído, con una sonrisa traviesa mientras él me soltaba y se estiraba sobre las sabanas de mi casa.

—Ese tema no lo iba a discutir —respondió con una amplía sonrisa, me gustaba su forma tan atrevida de ser, definitivamente era el hombre de mi vida.

Nos besamos y disfruté dormir desnuda con él nuevamente, sintiendo como sus brazos me abrazaban por detrás de mi espalda, con él siempre me sentía segura y me puse a pensar en lo vació que había sido mi matrimonio desde el primer momento.

Nunca me había sentido ni siquiera protegida con Kuno, siempre estaba al asecho y atacando… Es que ni siquiera tenía conversaciones interesantes con ese hombres, parecía que Kuno era un completo extraño para mi, Ranma aclaró su garganta por reflejo, ya estaba dormido, lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que conmigo dormía plácidamente, algo que me pasaba exactamente a mi también, no iba a perder mi hermosa noche pensando en tonterías, esas eras las circunstancias en las que me había tocado vivir, no podía hacer más que disfrutar del momento, así que cerré los ojos y disfrute del aroma de mi amante y del calor de su cuerpo junto al mío.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué no dormiste bien anoche? —preguntó Mao al ver que me había despertado más tarde que de costumbre, tomé aquella taza de café que había preparado para mi y sonreí mientras ojeaba el periódico esa mañana, sin prestarle verdadera atención a los encabezados.<p>

El olor aquella deliciosas galletas que solo Mao sabía hacer nublaron de inmediato mi interés por enterarme de lo que pasaba en Japón y el mundo, tomé una, emocionada mientras notaba como sonreía maternalmente.

—Llamo Nabiki —me dijo y la miré algo extrañada, no me había marcado a mi celular y aquello era extraño, ¿porqué llamaría a mi casa?

—¿Le paso algo? —pregunté algo preocupada y noté una mirada traviesa de Mao, que sacudía la cabeza con negativas.

—Se fue de viaje con su novio.

Inmediatamente mi expresión de preocupación cambió por una de desagrado, no entendía porque mi hermana seguía con aquel hombre tan desagradable que solo desgracias le traía, ya no podía criticarla porque estaba casado, pues vivía exactamente en la misma situación, la vida me había castigado y había comido del mismo plato que ella, pero por los menos yo sabía que Ranma no quería a Kodashi y que no estaba felizmente casado como estaba Yoshiro.

—¿De viaje? —pregunté algo extrañada, entendiendo la información que me daba, ese tipo jamás había vacacionado con mi hermana, solo una vez, cuando su esposa fue un tiempo a la casa de su madre llevándose a sus hijos por 4 días.

—No dijo a donde, solo que no te preocuparas, que estará fuera dos semanas.

—¡¿Dos semanas?! —repetí completamente incrédula y Mao simplemente asintió y tenía una mirada parecida a la que había tenido yo al principio.

—Ojala que Nabiki encontrara otro tipo de hombre —dijo Mao algo triste, ella era como una madre para todas nosotras y sabía que lo decía con toda la sinceridad del mundo, todos queríamos que Nabiki terminara con ese idiota.

—Es tan bonita, preparada y tan buena que no debería estar con un hombre casado.

—Sabes que pienso exactamente igual que tu Mao.

—Las mujeres no deberían andar con hombres casados.

Aquello provocó una extraña sensación en mí, la miré interesada y ella notó mi cambio en la conversación, pues me miró de forma diferente.

—Bueno, puede que Yoshiro no quiera de verdad a su esposa —replique, sabía que no era así, Yoshiro era in imbécil que se daba el lujo de engañar a una buena mujer como su esposa y de arruinarle la vida a mi hermana, pero preguntaba por mi situación con Ranma.

—Un hombre casado quiere a su esposa —replicó Mao partiendo unos cuantos tomares rojos, la miré y me encogí de hombros.

—Seguro que tiene miedo en dejarla, no vaya a cometer alguna locura…

—Es diferente, querida —me dijo tranquila, ni siquiera imaginando porque me interesaba tanto el tema, se le había hecho extraño porque sabía que siempre evitaba la conversación de la vida romántica de mi hermana, especialmente por que no soportaba a su novio, —una mujer casada puede tener diferentes motivos para no dejar a su marido, como dinero, comodidades, seguridad entre otras cosas —la escuchaba de forma atenta, sabía perfectamente que yo no dejaba a Kuno porque tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría mi padre, aunque sabía que Kuno no era de su completo agrado estaba feliz porque según él, Kasumi y yo éramos mujeres felizmente casadas —pero un hombre, a un hombre ni siquiera lo atan los hijos cuando esta interesado en otra mujer que no es la esposa.

Aquello fue como si m e tiraran una cubeta de agua helada en la espalda, sabía que Mao ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que estaba sintiendo, ni tampoco lo que vivía clandestinamente con Ranma, pero había dado justo en el blanco, especialmente porque siempre me había preguntado la razón del porque Ranma no había dejado a Kodashi, sabía que era porque no quería cargar con la muerte de esa idiota, pero Mao tenía razón en lo que decía, yo siempre había pensado de aquella forma.

—¿Te sientes mal? —la voz preocupada de Mao me sacó bruscamente de mi tormenta mental, sonreía de inmediato y sacudí mi cabeza.

—Iré al Dojo a ver si Kasumi me necesitaba, sabes que me aburro horrible aquí dentro.

—Hoy no te puedo acompañar —me dijo con pesar y aquello me extraño, pues cuando iba al Dojo, Mao siempre me acompañaba. —tu esposo me dijo que unos amigos de él iban a venir a cenar.

Fruncí el ceño, no tenía idea alguna y como eran amigos de Kuno seguramente sería una reunión de los más aburrida, le dije a Mao que estaba bien, así podría intentar ver a Ranma, aunque no estaba muy segura después de escuchar lo que Mao me había dicho.

Me aliste y salí apresuradamente de aquella prisión, y cuando iba de camino a mi antigua casa supe que Mao esta vez no podía tener razón, Ranma me quería a mi, me lo había demostrado varias veces y no solo eso, sino que lo sentía cada vez que estaba con él, cuando me miraba, cuando me hablaba y sobre todo cuando me hacía suya, era tan mío que se me hacía imposible que me estuviera mintiendo de aquella forma, eran tonterías y recordé que estaba a pocas horas de regresar con el falso psicólogo, tenía que inventarme una buena trama para seguir con aquella estupidez.

El día se me había pasado relativamente rápido, sin Nabiki definitivamente Nerima era más aburrido, por lo menos para mi, pero bueno, a fin de cuentas si ella estaba disfrutando yo estaba feliz, aunque dos semanas se me hacía demasiado tiempo para el desagradable de Yoshiro.

* * *

><p>Cuando me estacioné en la casa me baje con pesar, seguramente estarían los amigos de Kuno, tenía demasiados para recordarlos a todos, pero era impresionante como se parecían tanto entre sí, sus amistades eran igual de nefastos que él y sentí una descarga eléctrica al ver el auto de Ranma en aquel lugar, aquello no era posible, no habíamos hablado casi en el día, pues el tenía demasiadas clases y seguía anuente a darme clases, hasta que estuviera al 100% recuperada del pie.<p>

Le marqué apresuradamente, cuando llegaba a la entrada de los departamentos y escuché que efectivamente estaba en mi casa.

—¿Porqué has tardado tanto en llegar? —me preguntó divertido, parecía que todo aquello le gustaba más que a mi, seguramente le gustaba ver la forma en que Kuno decía estupideces mías y eran una completa mentira.

—No pensé que fueras uno de los amigos de Kuno.

—No lo soy —respondió tranquilo —pero su hermana se empecino en venir y esto parece ser una junta de negocios —me dijo tranquilo, subí el asesor y me despedí de un beso mientras terminaba la llamada y me disponía a entrar a mi casa, se escuchaba la música tranquila y el sonido de las personas hablando adentro.

Cuando entre fui directo a la cocina, odiaba que Kuno pusiera a trabajar tanto a Mao, no tenía que hacer mucho, pero conocía a ese patán y era ridículo en sus exigencias de cómo debía acomodar todo y otro tipo de asuntos que Mao no tenía necesidad de enterarse, ella estaba para atenderme a mi, no a sus estúpidos amigos.

Estaba demasiado ocupada preparando la cena, así que le dije que no se preocupara por las entradas, ya le ayudaría con la botana y otras cosas, y cuando llegue a donde estaban todos sentí que apretaban con fuerza mi estomago, de una forma bastante desagradable.

Deje las cosas en la mesa y saludé a todos rápidamente mientras tomaba a Kuno del brazo y lo alejaba un poco de los invitados, noté inmediatamente como me miraba Ranma, completamente extrañado por mi reacción.

—¡¿Qué diablos hace Yoshiro aquí?! —pregunté con la garganta seca y él me miró tranquilo, ni siquiera Yoshiro parecía sorprendido de verme.

—Tranquila querida, es mi nuevo socio —me dijo y quise pegarle, él sabía perfectamente que no lo soportaba, pero esa no era la cuestión, había dejado a mi hermana para reunirse con ese idiota y ahí estaba la esposa de él, como un pavo real, luciéndose del brazo de ese patán.

Tomé mi celular y sentí la mano pesada de Kuno sobre mi aparato que me miró algo extrañado.

—Voy a llamar a Nabiki —le dije molesta, apartándolo de mi y me alejé, sintiendo como los ojos de Ranma se clavaban en mi espalda, Kodashi hablaba con una mujer que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien era y con la esposa de Yoshiro, aunque aquella extraña tenía una pinta de lo más corriente. No era que yo criticara así a las personas, pero parecía más prostituta que nada y se me hacía extraño, pues al parecer todos esa noche iban con sus respectivas parejas.

"El celular marcado no puede ser atendido porque esta fuera del área de cobertura o se encuentra apagado"

Era la voz de aquella mujer que detestaba cuando la gente no respondía mis llamadas, ¿estaría deprimida porque sus flamantes vacaciones de dos semanas se vieron empañadas por aquella reunión estúpida, Ranma me miraba como queriendo que me acercara para hablar de forma casual, pero necesitaba saber como estaba mi hermana, no tenía más remedio que acercarme a Yoshiro y preguntarle.

Pero no hizo falta, sentí una mano que apretaba mi brazo y por un momento pensé que era Ranma, pero cuando lo miré me quede petrificada, se trataba de aquel hombre con el que una vez había ido a una discoteca con Nabiki y Yoshiro cuando había rechazado por primera vez a Ranma.

—No pensé que sería tan agradable encontrarte de nuevo.

Ahora aquella mujer de dudosa reputación tenía una explicación demasiado razonable para estar en mi casa, tenía que estar acompañando aquel lobo viejo que había detestado la misma noche que lo conocí.

—Takimi, veo que ya conoces a mi esposa —dijo Kuno llamando la atención de los dos y odié la forma en que los dos me miraban, Kuno como si de verdad fuerza mi esposo y tuviéramos una vida completamente perfecta y el otro idiota como si hubiéramos tenido algo que ver aquella noche en donde nos conocimos, si por él hubiera sido me habría besado hasta la sombra, pero que va, eso no era lo que me preocupaba, sino que él me había visto con Ranma aquella noche y por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijo Nabiki al día siguiente que los deje plantados.

Ranma no se perdió detalle de nada y quise correr lejos de ahí con Ranma, era lo único que me interesaba y saber como estaba mi hermana, no hice más que maldecir la noche. Además la mirada de Ranma se había oscurecido completamente, parecía que estaba furioso, ¿celoso tal vez? ¡Las cosas simplemente no podían ir peor!

* * *

><p><em><em>Y tal como ayer, hoy te sigo extrañando más y más pequeño - AnaIz16<em>_

__Toda mi inspiración y amor para ti mi amigo canino, por siempre y para siempre te amo peludo...__

**NTA: **Que emoción regresar con una actualización tan prontooo! :D Como ya les había prometido estoy trabajando muy duro en la historia, de hecho ya podría decirles que estoy trabajando en el cierre, aunque de este capitulo a eso aun falta un poco, quería avanzarle para no dejarlos colgados, porque siempre me cuesta mucho cerrar mis historias y bueno aparte de eso se extendió un poco por las cosas que aún no se han explicado hasta ahora. Espero que la historia les siga gustando! Y bueno! Agradecer todos sus hermosos saludos y mensajes, para lo que tienen duda y me han preguntado! Si, efectivamente después de este fic trabajaré en otro, de Ranma y Akane también sin embargo no será un universo alternativo, que eso es nuevo para mi y los lectores que ya están acostumbrados a mi! Pero aún falta para eso! Jajaja así que espero que este capi les guste y les mando muchos besos y buenos deseos!

**AkaneKagome** Amigaaaaa! Como siempre te deseo lo mejor y que sigas muy bien con todos tus proyectos u ocupaciones! Te mando saludos buenas vibras y un gran abrazo guapa!

**MaRce kid, **Bella! Jajajaja somo siempre un placer leerte! Y me haces reír también! Perdón por torturarte con este cap en donde ya salen tus hermanos favoritos! Sé cuanto los quieres! Jajajaja no me mates y bueno ya eso de corromperte pues lo siento! Jajaja nunca lo he querido hacer pero como ya te enamoraste de este Ranma yo sé que te gusta ser corrompida jajaja espero que con este capitulo esa situación no empeore! Y muchos saludos preciosa! Nos estamos leyendo, te mando las mejores vibras y un gran abrazo! :D

**Nora**, Muchisimos saludos amiga! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Saludos!

**Mishiga Akuy,** Saludos! Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado! Saludos

**Diana Tendo**, Amiga! Espero que todo este muy bien y que te haya gustando el capitulo! Te mando las mejores vibras y saludos

**Susyakane, **Holaaaaaaaa guapísima! Te repito que me encanta verte por estos rumbos! Y siento mucho que hayas sufrido con la pobre de Akane, yo creo que muchos pasaron por lo mismo, inclusive mi persona cuando estaba escribiendo, por cierto! Te juro que no la descubrió por lo que viene, además tienes que reconocer que Nabiki fue grandiosa, y bueno, por lo menos Akane se dio cuenta que le cuesta mucho mentirle a Ranma, esto lo puse para que no se perdiera la escénica de como empezó el personaje de ella en esta historia! Como tu adoras mis actualizaciones te anunció que espero y confió sean más recurrentes! Yo adoro tus mensajes! Un besito, abrazo y muchas vibras para esta semana también nena!

**Launica62, **Saludos! buenas vibras!

**The Pam,** Hola! Ojalá que te haya gustado! Saludos las mejores vibras! :D

**Rena7,** Holaaaa! :D que bueno leerte! Me encanta saber que te gusto el capitulo y sobre todo que sufriste con nuestra querida Akane! Tu corazonada con respecto a Kio y Nabiki esta bastante bien! Ya más adelante veras cuanta razón tienes, si es un ligón! Pero tiene buen corazón! Te lo juro, y con tal de que Yoshiro no salga que es igual de indeseable que los hermanitos jajaja o bueno por lo menos para mi! Que lindo saber que reíste, algunas veces me pongo a pensar si en realidad podré causar ese efecto! Con respecto a tus dudas de Xian Pu, más adelante hablaran de eso, para que no creas que lo he olvidado! Un fuerte abrazo linda! Espero que sigas leyendo la historia y que te guste! Un abrazo! Y como siempre buenas vibras! :D

**Mininahermosa29, **Hoooola! ojalá te haya gustado este capi y sigas la historia!

**Jacquesita Saotome,** Amigaaaaa! Pues que puedo decirte! Me encanta que te encante jajjajajaja espero que tu ansia pervertida haya quedado cubierta, porque con estos dos la pasión sobra y se desborda! Hay que darles un mérito por haber aguantado una semana sin verse, creo que valió la pena el encuentro! Y como siempre es un gusto leerte! Igual que Marce lamento mucho que hayan tenido que leer a los hermanitos de nuevo, pero bueno será parte del drama que tanto quieren ver que poco a poco se va acercando! Se los prometo y no te preocupes que extrañamente la musa sigue ahí :D te mando un gran abrazo, buenas vibras y un fuerte abrazo amiga! :D

**Pleasure Delayer,** Hola guapa! Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado! Sé que me demoré bastante, pero espero que sepas perdonarme jajaja con esto creo que si! Ojala te lea pronto!

**Eleniak,** Holaaaa! Ojalá que te haya gustado el capi y espero leerte pronto amiga! Que estés muy bien y un gran abrazo!

**Tieve, **Hello! I really hope you are enjoy the history!

**Amafle,** Holaaaaaaaa! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Las mejores vibras !

**Lady CaSs 15, **Hola amigaaaa! Espero que la estés pasando de maravilla y que te siga gustando la historia! Saludos guapa

**Own Son, **Holaaa! Espero que te siga gustando la historia!

**Jorgi San, **Hola! Espero que te diga gustando la historia! Te mando saludos y las mejores vibras :D!

**MayiLoza,** Holaaa! Que alegría que te este gustando la historia! Te mando las mejores vibras!

**Mechitas123, **Hollaaaaaaa! Que emoción que te siga gustando la historia! Me encanta leerte y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado! Te mando las mejores vibras y un gran abrazo!

**Linaakane, **Hello! Saludos espero que te siga gustando el capitulo y espero leerte pronto! Saludos y buenas vibras! :D

**Allissha, **Hola! Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado y te mando muchos saludos y buenas vibras :D

**Chiqui09,** Espero te siga gustando la historia! Y que hayas tenido una Semana Santa increíble! Muchos saludos y buenos deseos!

**Elpatolocosisi****, **Hola! Espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y que continúes leyendo, muchos saludos y buenas vibras ! :D

**RosemaryAlejandra, **Hola! Que alegría leerte amiga! Y que bueno que te haya gustado la escena, definitivamente Nabiki es toda una loca por seguir ese juego! Como dicen ahí el que con fuego juega se quema... Esperemos que no sea tan grave, y ya veremos más adelante las consecuencias que tiene todo esto! Jajaja y como siempre espero que haya sido de tu agrado el capitulo y verte pronto por aquí de nuevo! Que lindo que te guste como se ha formado la pareja! Yo también siento que es bonito que Nabiki y Kio hagan pajea, porque Yoshiro es todo un insoportable, pobre... JAjajaja Te mando muchos saludos y un fuerte abrazo! También las mejores vibras para esta semana :D

**Lenna, **Holaaaaa! Espero que este capi te haya gustado amiga! Te mando un gran saludo y las mejores vibras para esta semana!

**Jhova - Chan, **Holaaaa de nuevo guapa! No sabes que gusto ha sido para mi leerte! Y de paso te comento que me encanta tu forma de analizar la historia, a veces es bueno leer más que cumplidos y saber que los personajes están logrando el resultado que deseo, como por ejemplo Nabiki, la he hecho así a la mejor por aspectos personales, ya que la relación mía con mis hermanas es muy cercana y en el anime esto no parece pasar ni tampoco en los demás fics, si hay peleas y todo, pero creo que la relación de hermanas siempre debería de ser parecida a esto. Me gusta saber que también has notado las bases que le quise dar a la pareja, posiblemente para algunos es medio cansado tanto amor, pero si quería dejar eso en claro, porque quiero que la historia sea un poco real y deje de ser tan ficticia, no sé y respecto a Golgo pues si... Es un lindo bebe que necesita cariño y amor. Por cierto leí que ya encontraste la otra historia! Espero que te siga gustando mientras la lees si evolucione mucho de esa historia a esta jajaja un saludo guapa! Espro verte pronto y te mando las mejores vibras y un gran abrazo! :D

**AnaIz16**

**_*If u can dream it u can do it. Walt Disney*_**


	31. Capitulo 30: Noticias inesperadas

Decisiones Apresuradas

Capitulo 30

Noticias inesperadas

La irregularidad, es decir, lo inesperado, la sorpresa o el estupor son elementos esenciales y característicos de la belleza –Charles Baudelaire

* * *

><p>Sentí como mi estomago sufría una contracción, siempre me había caído pésimo Yoshiro, pero en ese momento quería matarlo, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.<p>

—Tienes que saber donde esta —me dijo apretando su mandíbula, mientras las venas de su cuello resaltaban, sostenía aquel vaso, habían más personas después de unos minutos que había llegado, reconocía a todos, los mismos amigos idiotas de Kuno de siempre, pero estos dos y Ranma eran los únicos que se salían del contexto.

—Ya te dije que pensé que estaba contigo —le dije apretando mis dientes, él me miró molesto, era obvio que no sabía nada de mi hermana y aquello no hacía más que preocuparme, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo Nabiki?

—¿Estará con Tara? —preguntó meditando de quienes eran sus amigas y me di cuenta que el tipo no valía ni un cinco, desde hacía como año y medio ellas dos habían tenido una pelea a muerte, no podía creer que ni siquiera sabía como se llamaban las amigas de su amante.

—Ni siquiera son amigas Yoshiro —le dije con asco y noté que su esposa me miraba de una forma extraña, como si estuviera celosa, fruncí el ceño, no era posible que me creyera capaz de fijarme en ese asqueroso hombre.

—Tienes que decirme donde esta…

—¡¿Qué parte de no lo sé, no entiendes?! —exclamé perdiendo la paciencia y me miró completamente molesto, sabía perfectamente que odiaba que le hablaran así, por eso seguía sin entender como había llegado a ser el nuevo socio de Kuno, él estaba acostumbrado a mandar y dominar.

—Será mejor que cooperes, Akane —conocía perfectamente aquel tono de voz, y lo miré de forma desafiante. —Takimi salió contigo una vez…

—Kuno lo sabe perfectamente —respondí con un victoriosa sonrisa, que empaño por un momento el rostro de mi cuñadito querido —¿Crees que va a creerte algo? Sabes perfectamente que evite toda la noche a tu amiguito, además nunca pensé decir algo así, pero Kuno es superior a esa rata que tienes por amigo, no va a creer en tus mentiras.

Yoshiro sabía que había ganado en ese sentido, y mi sonrisa era de completa victoria, pero tenía que saber donde estaba mi hermana.

—Lo que se me hace curioso es aquel tipo —dijo hablando de Ranma que nos miraba desde lejos mientras pretendía estar interesado en una conversación con Kodashi y otras tres mujeres que reconocí de inmediato.

Sabía que usaría cualquier artimaña para chantajearme, así que tenía que se más inteligente que él y regresar a mis juegos de actuación aunque últimamente no me habían servido podrían salvarme.

—¿Mi concuño? —dije completamente desinteresada, como si en la vida lo hubiera tratado, pero sabía que lo estaba haciendo bien, Yoshiro no me quitaba la mirada de encima, parecía que estaba decidido a saber que clase de relación tenía con él, no se podía dar cuenta de un solo punto de interés de mi parte. —No entiendo que tiene que ver en todo esto, no me vas a decir que te interesa mi cuñada.

—Sé que estaba el día de la discoteca —me dijo cortante, pero noté que no estaba seguro, además no era posible que pensara que se trataba de Ranma, sabía que no lo había visto lo suficientemente bien como para decir a ojos cerrados que se trataba de él.

—¿Qué planeas? —pregunté arqueando una ceja mientras daba un paso al frente —¿Decirle a Kuno que crees que estuve con mi concuño en una discoteca? —aquel tipo era desagradable, no tenía idea donde estaba mi hermana, pero me alegraba saber que no le había dicho nada a ese imbécil, seguramente se había ido algún lugar con sus amigas o algo parecido —¡Es mi concuño, por favor! —replique fingiendo que estaba siendo insultada.

—Solo quiero saber donde esta tu hermana —me dijo algo desconcertado, hasta parecía que estaba apenado por haberme insinuado la verdad de las cosas, no había duda que todavía tenía algo de actriz en mi.

—¿Qué se siente no tener sangre en las venas? —pregunté mientras miraba fugazmente a su esposa que ignoraba nuestro tema de conversación por completo, él me miró algo desconcertado. —Ni siquiera quieres a mi hermana…

—Tu no tienes idea lo que siento por ella…

—Algo que no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que dejes a tu esposa —pude notar como el semblante de Yoshiro se tensaba, miró a su esposa y noté algo de culpa, pero gracias a mi suerte ella se acercaba y yo quedaría libre de inmediato, fui hasta donde estaba Kuno y noté que la mirada de Ranma seguía posada en mi, tenía que decirle lo que acababa de pasar con Yoshiro.

Le mande a Ranma un mensaje con lo que acababa de ocurrir, bastante disimulada, pero no pude evitar sentir un cosquilleo incomodo al escuchar como sonaba el celular de Ranma por recibir mi mensaje, lo leyó e inmediatamente me miró de forma fugaz, sentí la mano de Kuno rodear mi cintura mientras me acercaba a él, hablaba con unos amigos que como era predecible ni me caían bien, sentí la mirada mutiladora de Ranma sobre nosotros y rápidamente me zafe de su agarre con la excusa de ir a supervisar que Mao no necesitara ayuda, cuando llegue a la cocina noté que estaba muy ocupada en la alacena, que estaba un poco alejada de la cocina y nuevamente sentí unas manos en mi cintura, estaba harta de Kuno y cuando intenté alejarme sentí aquella presión que tanto me gustaba.

—¡Ranma! —le dije algo alterada fijándome que nadie entrara.

—No soporto esta situación, Akane —me dijo bastante serio mientras me dejaba apartarme de él, pero me miraba de una forma que no me gustaba, como si estuviera molesto, sabía que no lo estaba conmigo, sino más bien con la situación, yo sentía exactamente lo mismo y quería irme de aquel odioso lugar.

—No es conveniente que nos vean juntos, Ranma —le dije nerviosa, haciendo que buscaba un par de copas en la estantería de arriba, él solo me miraba con aquella expresión que no me gustaba en lo más mínimo.

—Ya te dije que no me gusta esto.

—¿Se le ofrece algo? —era la voz de Mao que me hizo dar un brinco, estaba seria, mirando a Ranma de una forma extraña que ambos detectamos, él sonrió levemente, con aquel cinismo que lo caracterizaba.

—Iba al baño, me perdí.

—Deje y le muestro el camino —su voz era completamente seca, hasta me asuste, me miró con desaprobación y se adelanto para que Ranma la siguiera, él me miró por última vez y salió de la cocina dejándome sin aliento, ¿qué habían sido esas miradas? ¿por qué me había dicho aquello? Era una locura si pensaba hacer algo en ese lugar, hasta me molesto de cierta forma que se portara como un macho que quería marcar territorio.

—¿Qué esta pasando entre tu y ese muchacho —me dijo Mao al regresar a la cocina, yo no podía mentirle a ella, desde que la conocía era la única a quien no podía mentirle sobre mi vida y sentimientos.

—Después hablamos de eso Mao, ahora no puedo —le dije y salí inmediatamente de la cocina, regresando aquella odiosa reunión en donde estaba Ranma mirándome de aquella forma que no me gustaba, y así siguió la fiesta, una muerte lenta, tenía que estar al lado de Kuno y notaba como Ranma intentaba ignorar aquella situación, era algo insoportable.

—¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó Kuno mientras nos apartábamos de algunos de los hombres que le hablaban, todo el mundo intentaba quedar bien con él, inclusive me dio un poco de lastima la vida tan vacía que llevaba Kuno, era obvio que todos esos sin incluir a Ranma eran un montón de hipócritas.

—No me siento muy bien, debiste haberme dicho que pensabas invitar a toda esta gente.

—Nunca antes lo había hecho Akane, ¿Es porque esta aquí Yoshiro?

—Sabes que lo detesto, ¿en que negocio estás metido con él?

Él nunca me hablaba de sus negocios, decía que las mujeres no lograban entender lo que eran en realidad ese mundo, otro punto para odiarlo más definitivamente, sacudió su cabeza y me tomó entre sus brazos mientras se acercaba a mi violando mi espacio personal —No te preocupes amor, yo sigo siendo el accionista más fuerte de todos.

—Kuno —era la voz de Ranma, me congelé, ¿estaba loco? Pero me calme cuando vi que estaba al lado de Kodashi, quien me miraba como siempre, sintiéndose superior y pesando que seguía jugando con su hermano, si supiera que más bien sentía lastima por los dos no me miraría de aquella forma.

—Así que van a ir a Miyako y no me había dicho nada —dijo con aquella sonrisa desagradable llena de carmín, miré a Kuno completamente desconcertada y él pareció algo fastidiado.

—Ustedes dos no están invitados —replicó de inmediato mirando a Ranma como si fuera un perro rabioso, pero él tenía aquella sonrisa cínica en su rostro cuando estaba apunto de conseguir lo que quería, pero su mirada lo delataba completamente, sabía perfectamente que estaba aguantándose para no golpear a Kuno, especialmente al fijar su atención en la mano de Kuno que rodeaba mi cintura.

—¿Vas a hacerle ese desplante a tu hermana?

—¿Desde cuando te importa la forma en que me comporto con ella?

—Yo quiero ir a ese viaje —replicó Kodashi interviniendo en la pelea de esos dos.

—¡De ninguna manera, ese viaje es solo para los socios y sus esposas! —espetó furioso.

—¿De que diablos estás hablando? —le pregunté entendiendo que había decidido por mi aquel viaje.

—¿No te ha contado querida? —me preguntó con malicia, —Creo que te arruine la sorpresa para tu flamante esposa en aquel lugar paradisiaco.

Miré a Kuno completamente desconcertada, no tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando y pude entender las palabras de Ranma, ¿habría pensando que estaba enterada de aquel ridículo viaje?

—Te recuerdo que tu hermana es accionista de las empresas de tu padre, así que también tiene todo el derecho de ir —explicó Ranma, no era posible que estuviera jugando de aquella forma, estaba provocando a Kuno de una forma muy evidente, pero Kodashi parecía extasiada con la situación.

—¡No tienes el derecho de recordarme nada!

—Mi esposo tiene razón —sentí asco al escuchar aquella palabra y clavé mi mirada resentida en Ranma, que sabía que estaba provocando a Kuno por puro gusto, de verdad que no entendía que se proponía con todo esto —Así que quiero ir al viaje con mi marido.

Abrí los ojos incrédula, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿porqué Ranma de repente quería viajar con esa idiota? Kuno parecía que escupía fuego, tomó a Kodashi bruscamente de la muñeca mientras la arrastraba al balcón, para que nadie los viera discutir, estaba a solas con Ranma, la poca gente que quedaba estaba demasiado concentrada en sus diferentes platicas y comidas como para hacernos caso.

—¿Qué demonios pretendes?

—No voy a dejar que vayas a ese romántico viaje con tu querido esposo —Ranma me dejaba completamente fuera de base, no entendía porque reaccionaba de aquella forma cuando él sabía todo lo que sentía por él y antes de poder recriminar algo, él se acercó a mi, violando mi espacio personal pero extrañamente ni siquiera me importó que Kuno estuviera a unos pasos de mi.

—No te ibas a poder soltar del viaje, créeme…

—Si yo le digo a Kuno que no quiero ir, simplemente no voy.

Ranma estaba muy serio, algo que me lograba desconcertar un poco —Sé porque te lo digo, no creas que es una escena de celos —respondió tranquilo, pero no lograba convencerme, había un deje en su voz furioso que aún no entendía, y sentí el asqueroso perfume de Kodashi de nuevo, miré y venía con Kuno hecho una furia, esta vez fue a mi a quien arrastró lejos y pude sentir el enojo de Ranma, hasta yo había odiado a Kuno por atreverse a hacer algo parecido, me llevó hasta la habitación y cerró de un portazo haciendo que me estremeciera, pocas veces lo había visto así.

—¡Ese maldito!

Esperé por unos momentos, él se sentó en la cama mientras presionaba su cabeza con fuerza. —¿De que viaje estaban hablando?

—Voy a inaugurar un proyecto en ese lugar, es indispensable que vayamos —me dijo con un tono bastante cortante, el que siempre utilizaba la verdad, pero lograba molestarme más que antes.

—Quiero quedarme —le dije firmemente, queriendo probar lo que Ranma me había dicho y la mirada fría de Kuno se posó sobre mí, evidentemente estaba molesto, sabía que se debía a la pelea que había tenido con Kodashi, lo entendía, aquella mujer era desagradable, se levantó de la cama y me hizo retroceder temerosa, nunca antes lo había visto de aquella forma, me miraba con algo de reproche y resentimiento.

—¡Estoy harto de esto Akane! —gritó tomándome por completa sorpresa, por un momento pensé que había descubierto mi relación con Ranma por la forma que me miraba, pero inmediatamente me di cuenta que no tenía ni idea de eso. —¡Tu eres mi esposa y si no tenemos intimidad por lo menos compórtate como tal! Necesito que estés conmigo en este proyecto porque deben ver que soy un hombre integral.

Ranma había tenido razón, este idiota no iba a permitir que me quedara, y sabía que si luchaba se iban a complicar más las cosas, y por lo molesto que estaba sabía que había accedido a que Kodashi nos acompañara.

—Supongo que tu cuñado tiene cierta razón, Kodashi es tan hija de tus padres como tu.

Kuno me miró como si lo hubiese insultado gravemente, salió de la habitación y me dejo ahí sola, no quería estar ahí, intenté calmarme y cuando regrese a la sala me di cuenta que de la poca gente que quedaba Ranma ya no estaba, se había ido sin despedirse, ¿estaría molesto también?

Mi celular vibró y supe que era él y sentí un cosquilleo en mi estomago al leer aquel mensaje —_Necesito que vengas a mi auto, no tardes._

¡Estaba loco! Ranma estaba más que loco, quería que bajara a encontrármelo, miré con precaución la sala, nadie se había percatado de mi presencia, ni siquiera Kodashi que hablaba entretenidamente con unas amigas de Kuno, si salía por el deposito que estaba cerca de la cocina nadie se daría cuenta de eso, no tendría que salir por la puerta principal, él estaba loco pero yo más por seguirlo en esto, Mao estaba demasiado ocupada y aproveche para escabullirme por el deposito, en donde estaban las escaleras de emergencia del edificio.

* * *

><p>Baje y me lo encontré en el estacionamiento, estaba al lado de su auto, esperándome como un centinela, cuando llegue a su lado antes de poder preguntarle algo me tomó bruscamente y me besó con aquella pasión única que él me daba, tenía que apartarme, eso hubiera hecho cualquier persona normal, estando en su casa con su esposo y la esposa de su amante a unos cuantos metros, pero no, nada de eso, le respondí con la misma pasión aquel beso.<p>

Jadee al sentir como sus brazos me hacían entender que era suya, y sabía que él me lo quería dejar más que claro, no lo criticaba, porque yo estaba igual, recordándole que solo era mío y de nadie más, enredaba mi lengua sin ningún reparo dentro de su boca.

—¿Vas a dormir esta noche conmigo? —le pregunté extasiada, mientras escuché como abría la puerta de su auto, la parte trasera y reí al ver que me introducía en él cínicamente.

—Por supuesto que si —me respondió y cerró la puerta de su auto mientras me hacía suya sin ningún reparo, definitivamente yo estaba loca por ese hombre, no sabía como me atrevía a tanto, cuando Kuno estaba arriba, pero él se lo buscaba a cada momento, porque no simplemente entendía que él y yo no teníamos nada que hacer juntos.

Gemí fuertemente al sentir la intensidad con la que Ranma me penetraba, estaba enfrente de él, sentada en sus muslos, disfrutando de su firme trato, Ranma estaba tan extasiado como yo, ¿en que nos estábamos convirtiendo? Ya no sabía si estaba bien o mal, tampoco entendía en que se estaba transformando mi vida, tal vez ni siquiera quería entender en realidad.

Lo miré mientras subía y bajaba al ritmo de sus embistes y noté algo extrañó en su mirada, algo que no me terminaba de gustar, parecía que estaba molesto, serio, me miraba como al principio de la relación, con recelo y muchas preguntas, así que me detuve de inmediato, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —le pregunté preocupada.

Ranma me tomó de la cintura apartándome de él, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, estábamos tan bien hacía algunos momentos.

—¿No sientes nada por Kuno?

¿Qué era aquello? Ranma nunca se había portado de aquella forma, no entendía a que venía todo eso y noté como empezaba a vestirse, así que lo imité de inmediato, no me iba a quedar desnuda frente a él.

—Sabes perfectamente lo que siento por Kuno —respondí algo ofendida, él apreció como me vestía de forma apresurada y dejo caer su cabeza hacía atrás, como si estuviera cargando con demasiados problemas juntos.

—No soporto que estés con él, Akane —susurró frustrado y lo miré completamente desconcertada, salí inmediatamente del auto y él me alcanzó cerca de las escaleras de emergencia por donde había bajado, estaba tranquilo, por lo menos mucho más que yo, no sabía porque mi corazón latía con aquella fuerza, simplemente no me gustaba verlo así.

—Ranma —empecé a decir frustrada, sabía perfectamente lo que él sentía, porque yo estaba igual, pero yo no me portaba cariñosa con Kuno ni nada por el estilo, a diferencia de él que tenía que fingir que tenía el matrimonio perfecto con Kodashi, delante de todos . —Sabes perfectamente que no podemos hacer nada…

—Divórciate —cortó de inmediato mientras sus iris azules grisáceos me miraban directamente, sin ninguna piedad, cuando Ranma quería ser abrumador e intimidante lo conseguía con muchísima facilidad.

—¿Qué dices? —pregunté automáticamente, más que nada ni me di cuenta cuando se lo dije, solo porque él me respondió bastante serio, aquella seriedad no me gustaba en lo más mínimo.

—Ya escuchaste —apuntó bruscamente —Divórciate de Kuno.

Era lo que más quería hacer, pero sabía que él no dejaría a Kodashi, además tendría que enfrentarme a mi padre y a Kuno, era verdad que él no significaba nada para mi, pero siempre me había costado tomar decisiones y tenía tanto tiempo con él que era una mera costumbre.

—No vas a dejar a Kodashi —apunté con algo de tristeza y pude ver que parecía algo decepcionado de mis palabras, no entendía porque reaccionaba de aquella forma, él mismo me había dicho que por alguna extraña razón no podía dejarla, y me pasaba exactamente con Kuno, solo que yo sabía que era la costumbre y mi padre lo que me hacía seguir atada a él.

—Por ti soy capaz de muchas cosas, Akane.

Lo miré cariñosa, me gustaba cuando me hablaba de aquella forma, rocé su mejilla con mis dedos y noté que le gustaba aquella ligera caricia, —Te amo —le dije y cuando me acerqué a él me detuvo, observándome el rostro por completo, algo que logró confundirme profundamente.

—Espero que cuando lo dices sea en serio, nos vemos después —me soltó y sin decirme nada más se fue a su auto, me dejo completamente pasmada, ¿porqué me decía aquello? Iba a llegar más tarde, me lo había asegurado, así que intenté restarle importancia al asunto, seguro solo había sido el mal momento, subí y noté que ya quedaban pocas personas, Kodashi seguía ahí riéndose con demasiado ánimo, ¿porqué estaría tan feliz? No lograba entender, tomé mi celular mientras escuchaba como Kuno le presumía a las últimas personas que quedaban sus planes para el nuevo negocio que estaba por emprender, Yoshiro seguía ahí con su esposa y me metí en Facebook, no había nada interesante, Ranma no tenía, Nabiki casi no lo usaba, así que solo lo tenía para jugar, no había ninguna notificación que lograra interesarme.

* * *

><p>Aquel vino era delicioso, lo tomé de nuevo y una nueva actualización en el home me hizo escupir el vino que me había metido en la boca, Kuno me miró como si acabara de matar a su madre al igual que todos los demás, me disculpe y fui hasta la cocina con los ojos como platos al ver mi Facebook.<p>

—¡No puede ser! —exclamé ahogando un grito y Mao me miró de una forma extraña mientras lavaba algunos platos que yo le iba a ayudar a acomodar.

Reaccioné ante la voz cariñosa de Mao, sonreí y me encogí de hombros —Es solo una foto de un amigo con su novia, se la mostré y ella sonrió aliviada, me disculpe y fui hasta mi habitación, esto no era posible, no era posible, clavé mis ojos en la minúscula pantalla de mi celular y busqué apresuradamente mi pequeña computadora, al conectarme me di cuenta que no estaba siendo engañada por mis ojos.

—¡Nabiki! —exclamé al ver una foto de Kio con la tal rusa inexistente, ¿qué demonios pasaba con ella? La última vez me había dicho claramente que dejaría el juego después de que él se fuera de viaje, ahora resultaba que había decidido acompañarlos en su viaje, mientras todos estábamos preocupados por ella, no podía mentirle a ese hombre de esa forma.

—¿Qué pasa? —era Kuno, que había entrado a la habitación, por instinto me asuste y guarde el celular, seguramente la reunión ya había terminado, porque era claro que no le importaba saber porque había escupido el vino, y adivine.

—Todos se fueron ya, querida.

Asentí nerviosa, tenía que ver las demás fotos en aquel álbum, y este idiota no dejaba de molestarme, ya había pasado toda la noche fingiendo ser su esposa perfecta, ¿porqué no podría dejarme en paz?

—Venía a suplicarte Akane —dijo de inmediato, tomándome por sorpresa, Kuno Tatewaqui jamás le suplicaba a nada ni a nadie y mucho menos a mi. —¿Puedo dormir esta noche contigo?

Lo miré completamente extrañada, era verdad que por muchos años habíamos compartido la cama, para mi mala suerte, pero desde la última vez que había querido abusar de mi no lo habíamos hecho, además Ranma vendría esa noche, no podía mandarle un mensaje diciéndole que no, había estado demasiado extraño como para hacer tal locura.

—Kuno, no puedo, sabes perfectamente que después…

—Lo sé, querida mía —estaba usando aquel tono de voz que podría odiar cualquier mujer cuerda viniendo de un hombre tan grande como él, incluso era más alto que Ranma, no entendía porque actuaba como un niño consentido si sabía que ni siquiera me agradaba en realidad. —Pero paso algo terrible.

¿Terrible? ¿Qué podía ser más terrible que compartir la cama con él?

—El maldito de Ranma le pidió el divorcio a Kodashi.

Sentí que algo se rompía, y que me caía una cubeta de agua fría por toda la columna vertebral, miré a Kuno como si me estuviera hablando en un dialecto que no lograba comprender y él entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

—Fue por eso que organice toda esta reunión —explicó —ella me llamo en la mañana, contándome todo lo que había pasado con ese desgraciado, simplemente llego y le pidió el divorcio.

—¿Kodashi lo va a firmar? —no sabía como podía hablar, mi garganta estaba completamente seca, ahora entendía perfectamente porque Ranma se había comportado de aquella forma.

—Aunque no quiera, lo consiguió por un juez, él único problema que podrían tener es la casa de la madre de Ranma, pero al parecer ni siquiera la amenaza de Kodashi sirvió para detenerlo.

—¿La casa de la madre de Ranma? —pregunté completamente desconcertada, no entendía porque me decía aquello, ¿acaso era la razón del porque no había podido divorciarse antes de Kodashi? Kuno levantó los hombros.

—Debe amar a esa maldita perra, que ni le interesa dañar a mi hermana y a su madre.

—Sigo sin entender, ¿qué tiene que ver tu hermana con la casa de la madre de Ranma.

Kuno me miró dudoso, no sabía porque me causaba tanta contradicción —Se nota que tiene tanto dinero como ustedes —expliqué y el asintió.

—Pero en un momento no lo tuvo —apuntó como victorioso, recordando cuando se podía sentir superior a Ranma —es por eso que se casaron, por esa maldita casa.

No lograba entender, que tenía aquella casa que la hacía tan importante para él y su madre y porque razón era un impedimento para que Ranma dejará a Kodashi, las cosas simplemente no me encajaban en el rompe cabezas.

—¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con que duermas conmigo?

—Le ofrecí a Kodashi que durmiera en el cuarto de visitas —era lo último que me faltaba, tener a esos dos animales carroñeros tan cerca de nosotros, era obvio que no podría ver esa noche a Ranma.

—¿Porqué?

—Estaba muy mal Akane, me daba miedo que cometiera una locura o algo parecido.

—Yo la vi bastante bien con tus amigas —reproché de inmediato, antes me habría valido, pero ahora que tenía que sacrificar una noche con Ranma me impresionaba la forma en que me afectaba y el pésimo humor que adquiría. —¡Hasta planean ir a un viaje juntos!

—Lo sé, pero fue una de las condiciones que le puso Kodashi a Ranma para devolverle la casa de su madre.

Sabía perfectamente que Ranma tenía todo el dinero para comprar aquella casa, era verdad que no tenía idea de cuento dinero era dueño Ranma, pero sin duda podía competir contra Kuno, era cierto que no tenía sus grandes empresas, pero la ropa, su departamento, Golgo, su auto, en fin todo lo que tenía significaba que tenía que gozar de cierta fluidez económica.

—Me iré al Dojo, entonces —le dije notando como el semblante de Kuno cambiaba inmediatamente, como si le hubieran golpeado el estomago, me tomó de la muñeca a un punto en el que casi me hizo daño y me miró molesto.

—¡Eres mi esposa y me estoy cansando de todo esto!

—¡Pues yo también sabes! —replique enfadada con el mismo tono, Kuno me miró completamente sorprendido, pocas veces le respondía de aquella forma, seguramente antes lo hubiera aceptado para evitar cualquier enfrentamiento entre nosotros, pero quería dormir con Rama, además tenía demasiado que preguntarle.

—¡No quiero dormir contigo porque intentaste violarme hace unos meses…

—Baja la voz que mi hermana va a escuchar —me pidió suplicante mientras miraba la puerta que estaba cerrada, no esperé ni un minuto más y busque mis cosas mientras él me miraba desesperado.

—Akane, ¿qué piensas…

—Te dije que me voy a ir al dojo —sentencié —y no me importa si Kodashi ve que no somos un matrimonio feliz, ella ni siquiera tiene cabeza para eso.

—Has cambiado de unos meses para acá.

Me detuve antes de salir de la habitación, lo miré serena, estaba bastante decidida, no podía esconder mi alegría al saber que Ranma quería divorciarse de aquella arpía, ahora solo faltaba que me contara bien y que yo hiciera lo mismo para poder salir libremente con él.

—Tal vez me estoy cansando de vivir en un mundo de mentiras —dije demasiado sincera y seria como para desconcertarlo, lo miré con cierta pena, deseaba que dejara de quererme, para que fuera realmente feliz, a pesar de todo no le deseaba ni un poco de mal. —Perdóname, pero no puedo quedarme contigo, no me siento bien, mañana hablamos —le dije sintiendo un poco de pena, pero salí de inmediato, sabiendo que después de mi reacción no me detendría por nada del mundo, lo conocía demasiado bien y no tenía el carácter de Ranma para impedir que me marchara, y aunque lo tuviera jamás lo dejaría.

* * *

><p>Salí apresuradamente, ignorando la mirada inquisidora de Mao, la adoraba, pero en estos momentos deseaba que se fuera a su casa, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando, algunas veces parecía de otro mundo o vidente porque siempre sabía que pasaba conmigo, pero no tenía ganas de quedar bien con el mundo, necesitaba estar con Ranma y saber que era todo lo que estaba sucediendo, así que pase de largo del Dojo, no me importaba ya si Kuno o los demás se daban cuenta de mi historia con Ranma, él ya había dado un gran paso para nuestra relación y era algo que no podía pasar por alto , tenía que celebrarlo con él.<p>

El sensor que le había instalado a mi auto me dejo pasar por la puerta de residentes, algo que agradaba un poco más mi ego, sonreí al ver que las luces de su casa estaban encendidas, por lo menos las luces de la cocina y la sala, y cuando estacione pude ver como Golgo se asomaba por la puerta trasera de la casa, pero no parecía emocionado de verme, algo extraño en él, estaba algo inquieto.

Incluso parecía un poco más delgado, de pronto la figura de Ranma apareció detrás de Golgo y noté que parecía emocionado, le saltaba bastante emocionado , y sonreí, pero noté que jalaba su correa para salir de la casa, llevaba su ropa china de siempre y parecía estar un poco sorprendido por verme.

—No te esperaba —me dijo de pronto, algo agitado, antes de poder preguntar algo noté que una mujer se asomaba por la puerta de cristal y rápidamente regresaba a la sala, por un momento sentí que oprimían mi corazón y Ranma captó lo que estaba pasando y se irguió tranquilo.

—Mi madre esta aquí, quiere conocerte —aquella fue demasiado, no me esperaba conocer a la madre de Ranma en aquella situación, sentí como mi corazón latía con violencia y Ranma me tomó de la mano mientras me arrastraba dentro de la casa.

* * *

><p><em><em>Toda mi inspiración y amor para ti mi amigo canino, por siempre y para siempre te amo peludo...<em>_

**NTA: **Actualizando pronto de nuevo! :D que felicidad! Y sobre todo las buenas críticas que ha tenido la historia! Muchas gracias de verdad es muy grato ver que se van sumando personas y buenos comentarios sobre la historia! Algunas veces siento que se me va de las manos pero como se los prometí no dejaré una historia inconclusa jamás! he estado un poco ocupada con la tesis y eso que se me ha complicado, pero les informo que... Estoy trabajando ya en los dos últimos capítulos aún faltan varios, más adelante les informaré bien cuantos son y no se si trabaje en un epilogo en cuanto al otro proyecto me complace informar que ya esta en el horno! En fin eso fue un poco general con este capitulo, lamento hacerlos sufrir con los Kuno y ojalá no se hayan decepcionado con los celos de Ranma, sé que no fueron tantos, pero pues no tenía mucho fundamento y tampoco quería que fuera tan posesivo, prometo que tendrá oportunidad para demostrar sus límites... Pero bueno deje una buena noticia al final :D ! Espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado y nos vemos de nuevo en otra de las actualizaciones! Los quiero!

**AkaneKagome** Guapísima! Espero que te encuentres bien! Y que todo te este saliendo de maravilla, te mando como siempre las mejores vibras y los mejores deseos! Un beso y un gran abrazo guapa!

**MaRce kid, **Guapísimaaaaaa! YA SE QUE ME QUIERES MATAR! Jajajajaja y que soy la peor por poner tanto tiempo a Kuno! jajajajaja pero espero que no te haya dado un derrame por leerlos tanto! Te prometo que todo eso esta justificado además, seguro que te gusto la forma en que Akane mando a volar a Kuno y sobre todo la noticia que Ranma le dio a nuestra querida Akane! Y te juro que ya viene el drama, no le falta nada, ya empezó no directo a nuestros personajes favoritos, pero créeme que se van a ir en la ola GRACIAS A TI! Jajajaja no no pero si que colaboraste créeme cuando empecé a escribir sobre ese tema te tenía muy presente y cuando llegue el momento voy a morir por saber tu opinión! Te mando un gran abrazo y las mejores vibras y no me voy sin recordarte que son tus reviews los que me sacan carcajadas! :D

**Nora**, Muchisimos saludos amiga! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Saludos!

**Mishiga Akuy,** Saludos! Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado! Saludos

**Diana Tendo**, DIANAAAAAAAAAAAA TE JURO QUE LLORARE! Me emocione demasiado al ver tu review! No tienes una idea jajajajaja hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía de ti! Pero pues jamás te olvide como ya viste jajajaja y más que cuando me perdí por un buen rato tu seguías ahí! Que emoción lo de tu carrera! Y finales te entiendo! Yo ando parecida! Es toda una tortura la ventaja es que tuviste muchos csapis para leer espero no haberte quitado mucho tiempo! Jajaja con respecto a las escenas que te gustaron que bueno que te tuvo de infarto jaja en el buen sentido, no sabes como me emociona!2

**Susyakane, **Amigaaaaaaaa que bueno es verte por aquí! Y saber que te emociona la historia jajajaja espero que haya cumplido tus expectativas con la reacción de Ranma! Sé que no fue total pero prometo que ya llegara el momento en que lo veas celoso hasta la médula! Y con eso de que ya llego Mao... Tienes toda la razón estos dos traviesos se portan mal y como quiera ella es un freno para Akane, ya veremos que es capaz de hacer por Ranma jajajajaja pobre Mao y pobre Akane! Te mando un gran abrazo y las mejores vibras para todo linda!

**Launica62, **Saludos! buenas vibras!

**The Pam,** Hola! Ojalá que te haya gustado! Saludos las mejores vibras! :D

**Rena7,** Holaaaa guapísima! Espero que la historia haya sido de tu agrado y te mando las mejores vibras y un gran abrazo para esta semana y todos los proyectos que tengas en manos! :D

**Mininahermosa29, **Hoooola! ojalá te haya gustado este capi y sigas la historia!

**Jacquesita Saotome,** Amigaaaaa guapa! Al igual que marce te pido una disculpa por torturarte con Kuno y su adorable hermana! Espero que este capitulo te haya hurtado y quiero que sepas que te extraño! jajaja te mando un gran abrazo y las mejores vibras linda! ÑD

**Pleasure Delayer,** Hola guapa! Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado! Sé que me demoré bastante, pero espero que sepas perdonarme jajaja con esto creo que si! Ojala te lea pronto!

**Eleniak,** Holaaaa! Ojalá que te haya gustado el capi y espero leerte pronto amiga! Que estés muy bien y un gran abrazo!

**Tieve, **Hello! I really hope you are enjoy the history!

**Amafle,** Holaaaaaaaa! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Las mejores vibras !

**Lady CaSs 15, **Hola amigaaaa! Espero que la estés pasando de maravilla y que te siga gustando la historia! Saludos guapa

**Own Son, **Holaaa! Espero que te siga gustando la historia!

**Jorgi San, **Hola! Espero que te diga gustando la historia! Te mando saludos y las mejores vibras :D!

**MayiLoza,** Holaaa! Que alegría que te este gustando la historia! Te mando las mejores vibras!

**Mechitas123, **Hollaaaaaaa! Que emoción que te siga gustando la historia! Me encanta leerte y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado! Te mando las mejores vibras y un gran abrazo!

**Linaakane, **Hooollaaaaaa guapaaaaa! Que bueno saber de ti! Y claro no lo dudes que aquí seguiré! Espero que te haya gustado la historia y que no estemos leyendo pronto! Te mando un gran abrazo! Y las mejores vibras para todo lo que hagas!

**Allissha, **Guapa! Ahí te conteste el inbox y no me vas a creer... Pero ni sabía que existía! Y vi que tenía un mensaje tuyo pasado que no te había respondido, te pido una gran disculpa, es que soy una gran despistada! Pero me alegra muchísimo que sigas la historia y que te guste que se haya puesto tan explosiva, la verdad es que si porque estos dos como que me salieron bastante explosivos jajaja, espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado esta actualización y como te dije siempre me acuerdo de ti! Y me alegra pues que estés tan ocupada que eso significa nada más que éxito! Así que te mando las mejores vibras para esta semana y tus futuros proyectos! Un gran abrazo!

**Chiqui09,** Chiquiiiiiiiiiiii! Que emoción más grande saber de ti! Y por eso de los reviews ni te preocupeeees! Jajajajajajaja aunque claro que me canta saber que andas por ahí, pero créeme que simpre te tomo en cuenta como siempre! Y cabe destacar que me encanta que te encante! Jajajajajaja como va la historia! La verdad es que si ahí se va juntando el drama creo que ya medio se huele jajaja y mira tu pensando en Mao y cha chaaaaan parece! Para dar unos pocos dolores de cabeza, pero bueno hay que entenderla! También el hecho de que te guste la pareja que hacen Kio y Nabiki me emociona, tengo que confesar que en un principio no los iba a utilizar tanto ni tampoco iba a ser un motor para algo más adelante, pero me gusto como fue evolucionando y bueno ahí esta. Espero que te guste este capitulo y prometo que seguiré a este ritmo! Te mando un gran abrazo chiquiiii que ya me hacías una falta tremenda y las mejores vibras!

**Elpatolocosisi****, **Hola! Espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y que continúes leyendo, muchos saludos y buenas vibras ! :D

**RosemaryAlejandra, **Guapa! Que gusto leerte de nuevo! La verdad es que me encanta verte por aquí y claro que la historia te siga gustando! Sobretodo que veas como va evolucionando todo eso de Ranma y Akane, aparte de eso espero haber cumplido con respecto al tema que tocas de tomar decisiones y así con respecto a su matrimonio! Al parecer Ranma ya dio un paso bastante importante y como quieres Akane también, eso de irse de su casa, discutiendo con Kuno y con la misma Mao... Es un comienzo! jajajaja que lindo que te guste Golgo, la verdad algunas personas me ha dicho que sobra, pero para mi los perros son algo sagrado y tienes toda la razón, gracias a Golgo ellos se empezaron a tratar y créeme que no lo había notado tan así, pero me acabas de dar una gran idea con respecto a una cosita que me tenía atorada en la historia! Gracias guapa! Te mando un gran abrazo y las mejores vibras para esta semana y todo lo que tengas pendiente! :D

**Lenna, **Holaaaaa! Espero que este capi te haya gustado amiga! Te mando un gran saludo y las mejores vibras para esta semana!

**Jhova - Chan, **Helloo! Que alegría verte como siempre y sobretodo me gusta ver que tomas en cuenta eso que quería recalcar en la historia de Ranma y Akane! Jajaja comparto completamente mi opinión, no te niego que me asuste en un principio porque no supe si se hacía demasiado largo el juego que tenían esos dos, pero como la quería hacer real pues había que platear bases, digo como quiera y por donde se vea en una relación complicada jajaja y con Mao si! Ya la tenía un poco olvidada, espero que más adelante no la tachen de nefasta jaja y si creo también que todo en ellos es como una montaña rusa jajaja y eres muy buena adivinado donde se mete Nabiki! Espero que este capitulo también te guste y que bueno que te gusto la otra jaja no puedo creer que te la hayas leído en un día, vaya que si me sorprendes bastante! Y como ya tengo tu permiso seguiré pervirtiendo con esta pareja jajajaja mucha suerte para esta semana y un gran abrazo guapa! Espero verte pronto te mando las mejores vibras!

**Monikawaii, **Que emoción de darte la bienvenida a la historia! Me alegra saber mucho que consideras la historia como enganchante y con respecto a las personalidades de los personajes, que puedo decirte : )... Creo que en el anime me llevo algunos sinsabores con respecto a las personalidades, obviamente te diste cuenta que soy muy RxA y bueno creo que aunque se veía poco la preferencia de Ranma lo describo aquí como me gustaría que fuera pero tienes completamente la razón en todo lo que dices y te puedo justificar por lo menos así fue como lo plantee que esa inseguridad con respecto a la separación si lo tome un poquito de cómo son en el anime, pues ya la diferencia era abismal jajaja! Tienes toda la razón con Nabiki y todo ese rollo, incluso Akane de que anden con hombres casados! Ya más adelante te juro que tendrá una justificación!Por lo pronto espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y prometo apresurar las cosas, espero que aquí te haya gustado eso :)! Te mando un fuerte abrazo y buenas vibras para todo lo que hagas muchas gracias por escribir! Bienvenida de nuevo guapa!

**AnaIz16**

**_*If u can dream it u can do it. Walt Disney*_**


	32. Capitulo 31: Pesadillas necesarias

Decisiones Apresuradas

Capitulo 31

Pesadillas necesarias

Vale más hacer y arrepentirse, que no hacer y arrepentirse – Nicolás Maquiavelo

* * *

><p>Quería preguntar muchas cosas, pero simplemente no podía, me dejaba arrastrar por Ranma, sentía como la cabeza me daba vueltas y el corazón me latía sin ninguna piedad, como si estuviera trotando un maratón y cuando entre a la casa noté que Golgo me ladraba extrañamente, Ranma lo tomó de la cadena y lo jaló suavemente, de pronto otro perro completamente igual se abalanzó contra mi intentando lamerme la cara.<p>

—Regalo de mamá —dijo Ranma atropelladamente mientras me indicaba que pasara a la sala, en donde estaba su madre, pero simplemente yo no podía ir sin él, me sentía completamente una extraña, lo cual jamás me había pasado en aquella morada que era nuestro lugar mágico.

Ranma notó mi comportamiento y sonrió levemente, parecía que podía leerme la mente y aquello en ocasiones me gustaba, encerró al nuevo perro en la cocina, junto con Golgo que chillaba desesperado por no poder estar conmigo y sentí pena por un momento, yo también quería abrazarlo para olvidarme de todo, tenía demasiadas cosas que asimilar y todo estaba pasando tan rápido que me parecía algo vulgar.

Cuando llegamos a la sala noté que su madre estaba sentada en aquellos sillones que había escogido meses después, cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí sentí una agradable sensación, tenía los ojos muy parecidos a los míos, un cabello castaño claro, recogido en un elegante moño que combinaba con su hermoso kimono, de color azul rey, que resaltaba la blancura de su piel, definitivamente este hombre precioso había adquirido la belleza de su madre, porque para la mala suerte de mi tío Genma no era muy atractivo que digamos.

—Buenas noches, linda —saludó amablemente mientras se ponía de pie e inmediatamente bajé la cabeza en señal de saludo y respeto.

—Buenas noches señora —pronuncié tímidamente apretando con más fuerza la mano de Ranma que se burló de mi por verme en aquella actitud tan reverente, pero estaba impactada con su madre, nunca antes había podido conocer a la de Kuno porque estaba muerta y mi madre también, eran pocas las oportunidades que tenía para estar enfrente de mujeres como ella, era obvio que estaba intimidada.

—No seas tan formal por favor —dijo suavemente y cuando levanté la mirada ella ya estaba de pie observándome atentamente, tenía una sonrisa completamente hermosa, muy maternal que me hacía sentir la calidez de su personalidad, no podía ser de otra forma, aquella mujer era divina —Ranma me ha contado muchas cosas de ti.

Lo mire fugazmente, estaba enojada con él, poco sabía de ella porque a Ranma nunca se le había dado por tocar aquel tema, el día que regreso de su casa estuve tan ocupada en otros asuntos que había olvidado por completo preguntarle por ella, me sonrojé visiblemente y ella sonrió despreocupada.

—Ranma no habla mucho de nosotros —sabía que se refería a ella y a tío Genma, y era verdad, pero me apenaba mucho la situación y recordaba que ella era un determinante para que Ranma no dejara a Kodashi, no sabía si era por la casa o porque pensaba que el matrimonio era sagrado.

—También apareció de sorpresa —me explicó Ranma al verme tan incomoda, sabía que no era por su madre, sino más bien porque era muy penosa y que seguramente le estaba dando vueltas al asunto de Kodashi.

—Me llamo Nodoka Saotome

—Tendo Akane —respondí de inmediato relajando un poco mi semblante y por un momento ella pareció impresionada, cosa que nos sorprendió a ambos.

—Eres tan hermosa como lo era tu madre.

Aquello revolvió mi corazón, cuando hablaban de mi madre simplemente sentía que mi corazón se inundaba de una hermosa luz —¿Usted la conoció? —pregunté con un hilo de voz que hasta a mi me sorprendió, ella asintió.

—Tuve la dicha de conocer a una mujer tan buena como tu madre, te pareces mucho a ella —no dije nada, solo le sonreí agradecida, mi padre siempre me decía lo mismo y ella notó que Ranma tenía una ligera sonrisa, no sabía porque, pero la química entre ella y yo había sido bastante buena.

—Me gustaría quedarme a charlar, pero supongo que ustedes tienen mucho que platicar…

—No señora, yo no sabía que Ranma estaba con usted —me disculpé de inmediato, era obvio que estaban hablando de un tema importante como el de la casa y yo había llegado a interrumpir, me sentía como una idiota, pero Nodoka sacudió la cabeza.

—No te preocupes linda, solo venía a decirle a mi hijo que me encanta verlo tan feliz como hasta ahora —acarició fugazmente el rostro de Ranma y después me tomó de las manos, haciendo que la mirara con atención, sintiendo la calidez de su tacto.

—Gracias por hacerlo feliz, jamás lo había visto así, gracias —repitió y me besó la mejilla, Ranma la acompañó hasta la puerta de cristal por donde habíamos entrado y escuché como se despedían, parecía muy sincera y tierna la madre de Ranma, no entendía porque él no tenía una relación más estrecha con ella y cuando me di cuenta estaba a mi lado acariciándome los hombros.

—Kuno me dijo que le pediste el divorcio a Kodashi —apunté de inmediato, recordando aquellas palabras que me habían causado una conmoción y él pareció un poco molesto, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco algo frustrado.

—Es que la chismosa no se puede quedar callada una sola vez —dijo algo molesto refiriéndose a Kuno, que le ponía atributo de mujer por no poder callar las cosas, me hizo reír levemente y me arrojé a besarlo descontrolada, para mí era demasiado importante que hiciera tal cosa, jamás lo habría imaginado y él pareció sorprendido, pero de inmediato me respondió con la misma pasión y me perdí hasta que se me paró completamente sorprendido por mi presencia.

—¿Cómo hiciste…

—Kodashi se quedo a dormir en la casa —empecé a explicar sabiendo lo que me quería preguntar, pude ver como fruncía el ceño mientras escuchaba mi historia y como apretó los puños colérico pero le tomé la cara mirándolo fijamente.

—Nunca pensé que fueras capaz de pedirle el divorció a Kodashi.

—Akane, yo te amo —dijo tranquilo, parecía un poco triste, supuse que planeaba decirme lo del divorcio en otro momento y de otra forma, Kuno había dañado su sorpresa, que tan raro en él, pensé poniendo los ojos en blanco algo molesta.

—Yo no sé si puedo hacerlo, no tan pronto…

Ranma me besó de nuevo, no quería hablar de eso, sabía perfectamente porque, y yo tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, pero lo único que quería era terminar lo que habíamos empezado en esa ridícula fiesta, así que me rendí a sus caricias y a sus besos mientras empezaba a desnudarme, tenía demasiadas dudas, ¿habría hecho lo mismo con la china? Quería preguntarle, pero no quería dañar el momento y sentí el borde del comedor en mi muslo, abrí los ojos de inmediato y me encontré con los traviesos de Ranma que me miraban anhelantes, —No puedo creer que con todo este tiempo no hayamos estrenado el comedor.

—Será una delicia —le dije mordiendo sus labios mientras él soltaba un ligero gemido que me supo a gloria, lo había agarrado sorpresivamente, porque él era demasiado reservado con el demostrarme un poco de placer, sabía que era por su machismo, pero me encantaba, tampoco quería que gimiera más que yo, eso no me gustaría para nada.

Metí la mano en su pantalón sintiendo a plenitud su virilidad, estaba más duro que una roca, no entendía como todo eso cabía en mi, pero no tenía duda que me daba un placer único que jamás había conocido y sabía que no sentiría con nadie.

Con un rápido movimiento me subió al comedor, haciendo que pegara un ligero gritito de excitación y me aferré a sus labios como si mi vida se fuera en eso, lo rodé de las piernas mientras escuchaba como él se bajaba los pantalones y se deshacía de mi ropa interior.

—¡Eres mío! —le dije sorprendiéndome de mi propia voz, estaba ansiosa por sentirlo dentro y él lo notó, porque me penetró con una fuerza animal que me hizo aferrarme a su espalda, sintiendo como la ropa china me estorbaba, busqué desabrocharlo porque necesitaba sentir su deliciosa piel y estaba de lo más caliente y sensual que no podría describirlo.

Él hizo exactamente lo mismo conmigo, y quedamos completamente desnudos, no sé como lo jalé haciendo que me aplastara y así fue como él subió a la mesa también, estaba completamente fuera de mi, este hombre quería divorciarse de Kodashi por mi, le había dado sentido a mi vida, era completamente suya y sabía que disfrutaba de la misma manera que yo lo hacía, así que lo empuje y me coloqué encima de él, tomándolo por completa sorpresa y pude ver como cerraba los ojos extasiado.

Empecé a danzar sobre sus caderas, sintiendo como cada vez se hundía en mi con más fuerza, tenía sus manos clavadas a mi trasero y me ayudaba a moverme, pero no hacía mucho, era yo la que marcaba el ritmo, me gustaba esa libertad que me daba en la cama, bueno en la mesa, sentía como mis mejillas ardían y soltó mis caderas para aferrarse a mis pechos, los apretaba con una fuerza animal que me quería hacer llorar, pero no había dolor, sino era una pasión que jamás podría sentir de nuevo, era los momentos más felices de mi vida.

Apoyé las manos con fuerza sobre sus hombros, buscando acelerar aquella presión que me mataba, su mano volvía a tomarme del trasero para empujarme y me incliné un poco más, quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro, me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y empecé a moverme en círculos, haciendo que Ranma tuviera unas leves contracciones, el momento se acercaba y sabía que yo estaba más que lista, así que seguimos danzando y con un gritó desgarrador culminé, todo se volvió negro y caí rendida sobre mi hombre hermoso, lo último que sentí fue sus fuertes brazos sosteniéndome en el aire.

* * *

><p>Todo estaba oscuro, no podía ver nada, estaba nerviosa y sentía un frió que me comía el alma, empecé a acelerar mi paso sobre aquel camino casi intangible, había una neblina que no me dejaba ver, escuché unos pasos que me hicieron detenerme, no tenía ni idea de quien podía ser, pero tal vez se trataba de Ranma, una figura empezó a acercarse sin decir nada más y noté que era aquella mujer despiadada, la china esa estaba delante de mi, sosteniendo un arma filosa mientras me miraba con un odio con el que jamás me habían visto, tenía que escapar, ella era una amazona, aunque quisiera defenderme no tenía ninguna oportunidad, así que corrí.<p>

Mis pies eran más veloces que de costumbre, estaba sorprendida por mi velocidad, pero no podía detenerme por nada del mundo, sentí como el corazón se me quería salir del pecho y de pronto sentí como algo helado se me clavaba en el estomago, abrí los ojos con fuerza sintiendo un dolor profundo y me topé con los ojos fríos y calculadores de Kodashi, después me vi envuelta por aquella terrible y horrible risa que tenía.

Me desperté abruptamente, sin levantarme de la cama, pero sentí de inmediato el abrazo protector de Ranma que se removió para verme la cara —¿Estás bien? —estaba demasiado preocupado, mirándome con sus enormes ojos azules en aquella habitación oscura.

Alargó la mano y encendió la luz que estaba al lado de la cama y apreté los ojos, pero noté que tenía lagrimas en ellos, me descubrí de inmediato buscando heridas en mi estomago pero no había nada, Ranma me miraba confuso y me acomodó un mechón rebelde que se escapaba de su lugar.

—Fue una pesadilla.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Y antes de poder decir o hacer algo él sonrió despreocupado acercándome de nuevo a él, mientras me abrazaba como mi padre lo había hecho cuando era solo una niña, definitivamente este hombre era perfecto para mi, no había nadie más —Empezaste a hablar entre sueños, no voy a permitir que nada te pase, preciosa.

Me alejé de él lentamente, mirándolo confundida, nunca me había pasado tal cosa, bueno en realidad si, cerré los ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos sin piedad, Ranma empezó a intentar calmarme y de inmediato lo miré con pánico.

—Nunca tengo pesadillas, Ranma —le dije con un hilo mi voz, no entendía como podía hablar, sentía como un nudo se agolpaba en mi garganta, él estaba inquieto, no tenía idea de que había escuchado, pero estaba aterrada, tenía que explicarle.

—Akane, las pesadillas son algo normal, y sé que son horribles…

—Solo… —empecé a hablar con mucho esfuerzo, tomé sus manos con fuerza y noté que en sus ojos había una gran inquietud —… Solo dos veces he soñado tan feo, el día que murió mi madre y una semana antes de que Shinosuke muriera.

Los ojos de Ranma cambiaron, reflejó algo que jamás había visto en la vida, no entendía que estaba pasando por su cabeza y en ese momento me abrazó mientras lloraba en su pecho desnudo, ¿porqué había soñado eso tan horrible? Después de que todo iba muy bien, cuando habíamos hecho el amor de esa forma, ¿porqué? ¿porqué?

—No voy a permitir que te pase nada, nada —dijo muy decidido y con una firmeza que me asusto, lo miré de nuevo a los ojos, sintiendo una paz infinita —A ti no te van a hacer nada —me tomó del rostro, mirándome con una seriedad absoluta —Primero mato a cualquiera que quiera hacerte daño.

—Soñé con Kodashi y Xian Pu…

—Las mato a las dos antes de que puedan tocarte, si quiera —no estaba jugando, jamás lo había visto de esa forma, estaba decido, no vacilaba y sabía que no estaba bromeando, no conocía tanto a Xian Pu, pero sabía perfectamente que Kodashi estaba loca y que si se enteraba que yo era la verdadera amante de Ranma perdería la cabeza.

—¿Son tan peligrosas?

Ranma se llevo las manos a la cabeza, como si estuviera frustrado por algo, aquello no me gustaba para nada, él siempre mostraba control casi siempre, y ahora parecía que estaba verdaderamente aturdido.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó mientras se levantaba de la cama, no entendía porque reaccionaba de aquella forma, y antes de poder preguntarle algo noté la preocupación viva en su expresión, regresó a la cama a mi lado y me tomó de la cara nuevamente, mientras me miraba intentando tranquilizarme, pero me sentí idiota por haberlo preocupado, no estaba normal —Te juro que no voy a dejar que te hagan daño, te lo juro —me besó los ojos y apreté sus manos, le pedí que volviera la cama y lo abracé tranquila.

—No debes preocuparte, Ranma, como tu dices solo fue un sueño —no quería preocuparlo más, pero él parecía bastante afectado por lo que le había contado, no sabía si me creía, o si de verdad le había afectado tanto saberlo, pero me acosté en su pecho, sintiendo como mi cabeza bajaba y subía rítmicamente por su respiración, sentía su cálida mano en mi espalda y me sentía agradecida por tenerlo a mi lado, sabía que él me iba a cuidar, y aunque creyera mucho en mis sueños intente apartarlos de mi mente, nada iba arruinar el mágico momento que estaba viviendo a su lado.

* * *

><p>Llegue al Dojo temprano, había desayunado con Ranma y habíamos paseado a Golgo y su nueva novia que aún no tenía nombre, si tenía uno pero a Ranma no terminaba de gustarle y no lo recordaba en realidad, como era lógico Ranma me había dicho que le buscara uno, y no me molestaba para nada, cuando estacioné mi auto en el Dojo antes de poder entrar sentí que me tomaban bruscamente del hombro, mi corazón se hizo un puño al recordar aquel devastador sueño que había tenido unas horas antes y cuando me di cuenta que se trataba de Kuno pude ver como la furia ardía en su mirada.<p>

—¡¿Dónde demonios pasaste la noche?! —me estaba haciendo daño, intente liberarme de su agarre pero era inútil, se me había olvidado que para mi desgracia era fuerte.

—¡¿Kuno que demonios…

—¡Estuvo conmigo toda la noche! —era la voz de Nabiki, no podía estar ahí, ella estaba con Kio e inmediatamente Kuno me soltó al ver a mi hermana con una maleta.

—Me llamo después de la discusión que tuvo contigo y fuimos a un SPA, mi novio me regalo los pases, como tuvo que ir con su amada esposa a tu flamante cena fui a deprimirme sola al SPA —ella era impresionante, no entendía como le salían tan natural las mentiras, seguramente yo había heredado ese don que había perdido desde que conocía a Ranma. —Gracias a Dios Akane me dijo que iba a dormir en el Dojo y la invite a quedarse conmigo —de su bolsa saco un documento que le tiró a Kuno en la cara y él lo leyó de inmediato, mirándome diferente —Akane es una gran mujer, así que no le atrevas a hacerte daño sino te mato —le dijo y entró al Dojo sin decir nada más.

Kuno y yo estábamos completamente impactados, ella jamás le había hablado de esa forma ni a él ni a nadie, jamás me había defendido de esa forma, y sentí un escalofrío, era la segunda persona que decía que mataría a alguien si me hacían daño, ¡maldito sueño del demonio! —me dije con rabia y antes de poder decir algo más Kuno me tomó de las manos.

—Perdón amor —estaba verdaderamente arrepentido, lo conocía bastante bien y noté sus ojeras excesivas, era obvio que no había tenido una buena noche —es que ayer reaccionaste tan mal cuando te pedí dormir contigo… Llegue temprano y tu padre me dijo que no estabas… Imagine lo peor.

—Imaginaste lo que era —pensé con algo de tristeza, ¿porqué había soñado aquello? De buena gana gritaría que amaba a Ranma con todas las fuerzas de mi alma y que era su amante, pero quería vivir, tenía muchas cosas que hacer todavía y una historia que seguir escribiendo con Ranma.

—No te preocupes, sabes que no me llevo bien con tu hermana, así que no podía dormir con ella…

—Se quedara unos días más… No esta nada bien y no quiero que se vaya a su casa, esta demasiado mal.

Me dio mucha pena escuchar, eso de verdad que si, por primera vez Kuno me conmovió, inclusive me parecía imposible escuchar lo que acababa de decirme, él jamás se había preocupado por ella, aunque no me parecía nada raro, era su hermana a fin de cuentas solo se tenían ellos en todo el mundo.

—No puedo dormir contigo, en serio que no puedo —era sincera, mucho menos después de haber soñado aquello, nada más me imaginaba como se pondría Ranma si le dijera que me quedaría a dormir en la casa que compartía con Kuno, se opondría de inmediato.

—Claro que si, yo lo entiendo vida mía, lo que me preocupa es que saldré de viaje en unos días…

—No me vas a pedir que me quede con tu hermana cuando tu no estés —lo miré con pánico, porque sabía que Mao estaba en la casa, y por ninguna razón la dejaría a solas con esa loca, tal vez estaba exagerando pero ese sueño me había puesto en sobre aviso y jamás me perdonaría si algo malo le pasaba a Mao por mi culpa.

—No, sé como decirle que se vaya de la casa… No sé si tengas problemas en quedarte en el Dojo —aquello me alegró el corazón, podría estar con Ranma como antes y mi rostro se iluminó sin poderlo ocultar, algo que lo entristeció pero no podía hacer nada por censurar mis verdaderos sentimientos.

—Por eso no te preocupes, Kuno, solo quiere decirte que Mao se viene conmigo, sabes la falta que me hace.

—¿Podemos ir a comer hoy? —¡No por favor! Pensé intentando mostrar mi mejor cara, a fin de cuentas él me había permitido sacar a Mao de esa casa, así que asentí.

—Pasaré por ti después del trabajo —nos despedimos y entré de inmediato al Dojo, me temblaban las piernas, Nabiki me había salvado, lo que me hizo recordar que hace tan solo unas horas estaba en un paraíso con Kio haciéndose pasar por la maldita rusa inexistente.

Corrí hasta su habitación y al entrar me la encontré tirada en su cama llorando desconsoladamente, no entendía nada ¿le había contado la verdad? Sentí que mi corazón se comprimía y corrí a su lado para abrazarla mientras ella lloraba sin descanso sobre mi hombro, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de todo lo que ella había hecho por mi.

* * *

><p><em><em>Toda mi inspiración y amor para ti mi amigo canino, por siempre y para siempre te amo peludo...<em>_

**NTA: **Hola! Que emoción verlos de nuevo! Tan pronto! La verdad es que me ha gustado las críticas que he recibido hasta este momento me alegra saber que le van siguiendo el hilo a la historia y que logro concretar ciertas emociones en las que me interesaba trabajar, especialmente porque estoy llevando mis estudios en la parte de producción audiovisual y bueno... Estoy probando en cuanto a guiones y esto es un ejercido que me mantiene en forma! Aparte del gym JAJAJA bueno, pues espero que les guste este capitulo, poco a poco se van enredados las cosas y sé que me van a querer matar por ese final, pero bueno, el drama empieza! A la mejor y me he pasado porque pues ya tengo un poco más avanzada la historia, pero que puedo decir... Ustedes pidieron drama mis dulces lectores! Los veo pronto y no me queda más que desearles una semana increíble y llena de cosas buenas. Un beso! Por cierto,sé que no viene al caso pero me enamoré de una película bellísima, será que ando sensible pero lloré como nunca jajaja se llama rise of the guardians! Para que la chequeen! FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA! Salgan, BAILEN! Y rían y si se puede una cervecitaaaa! zaaa :D Enjoy it!

**AkaneKagome** Amiga querida! Como siempre te mando un gran abrazo y te deseo lo mejor en los proyectos que estés emprendiendo, dejare ver aunque sea un poco para saber que estás bien! Te mando un abrazo y las mejores vibras guapa!

**MaRce kid, **Jajajajajajaja podría escribirte eso en todo el post, de verdad que me sacas las carcajadas amiga te juro que estaba reunida haciendo un trabajo con un grupo cuando leí tu review y solté una carcajada todos mis amigos con cara de WHAT! En fin! Me alegra saber que ni te hayas acordado de Kuno! Te informó para que no me odies... Si me vas a odiar disculpa! Jajajaja tu amando Kuno tendrá una participación intensa de aquí en adelante, todo por tu petición de drama guapa, así que ya todos tienen a un culpable y tienes que esperarte para que veas a Ranma como un verdadero macho castigador... Espera! jajaja y ya tienes una Ranma pervertido, más malote lo quieres...? Ahí viene ya te dije a ti te voy a tirar los muertos amiga querida! Me emocionada que te siga gustando la historia la verdad es que tu eres una de las lectoras más fieles y dedicadas que tengo si te pierdes mi musa y yo iremos a saldar cuentas contigo! Jajajajaja espero te guste este capitulo y ya te advertí de Kuno para que no me dejes de querer jajajaja por lo pronto te mando mucho saludos y buenas vibras además de un gran abrazo y nos estamos leyendo guapísima!

**Nora**, Muchisimos saludos amiga! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Saludos!

**Mishiga Akuy,** Saludos! Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado! Saludos

**Diana Tendo**, Dianaaaaa! Te mando muchos saludos amiga! Espero te encuentres muy bien y que la historia haya sido de tu agrado te mando un abrazo y las mejores vibras!

**Susyakane, **Hola guapaaaa! Que linda tu diciendo que siempre mis historias te dejan con ganas de más! Eres un amos! Me encara verte por aquí y que te sigue gustando la historia, en todo lo que dices tienes mucha razón jajaja Ranma es simplemente es hombre perfecto, esperemos algún día encontrar cada una el nuestro! Por lo menos yo ando bien saladita en ese asunto jajajaja ya llegara! Y si, comporto tu opinión completamente con la pobre de Akane, quien sabe si uno pudiera aguantar tantas cosas en un solo día, es como de maratón jajajaja la pobre vida que lleva pero se justifica con el noviazgo que lleva con ese hombre perfecto como tu dices y en cuanto a lo del tema del divorcio y Kuno ya lo verás más adelante de eso no te preocupes guapa, te mando un gran abrazo y las mejores vibras para esta semana!

**Launica62, **Saludos! buenas vibras!

**The Pam,** Hola! Ojalá que te haya gustado! Saludos las mejores vibras! :D

**Rena7,** Holaaaa guapísima! Espero que la historia haya sido de tu agrado y te mando las mejores vibras y un gran abrazo para esta semana y todos los proyectos que tengas en manos! :D

**Mininahermosa29, **Hoooola! ojalá te haya gustado este capi y sigas la historia!

**Jacquesita Saotome,** Guapísima! Que bueno saber de ti nuevamente! Y claro que no dudo que sigas la historia si marce y tu son las fans declaradas! Permanente espero porque sino ya le advertí a las dos que mi musa y yo las iremos a buscar para arrastrarlas de vuelta! Y porque me dices mala! Si todos los muertos se los voy a tirar a Marce y a ti por querer drama voy a meter a tus adorados hermanitos, para que los quieras un poquito más! Y tu ni te preocupes! Que cuando no escribes nada más te extraño! Pero por esa razón te voy a castigar intensamente con los Kuno jajajaja ya llegara ese momento en donde todo se destape, de eso no tengas ninguna duda y espero que te guste, porque sino la que me va a pegar eres tu ! jajajaja te mando muchos saludos amiga también te quiero y ya no te andes escapando de tu trabajo! Te mando las mejores vibras guapa!

**Pleasure Delayer,** Hola guapa! Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado! Ojala te lea pronto! Te mando un abrazo y las mejores vibras :D!

**Eleniak,** Holaaaaa! me encanta verte más seguido por aquí guapa y sobretodo saber que la historia te va gustando! :D Jajajajaja si Nodoka siempre es tan curiosa y casual como siempre, espero te haya gustado lo que paso en la casa de Ranma con su madre, creo que se llevaron bastante bien! Y si ya era hora que esos dos hablaran de divorcio ya la relación que llevan tan clandestina no más ya no! Que bueno que tengas expectativas con la historia! La verdad espero cumplirte bien cada una de ellas, ahí vamos adelante con el proyecto y no creas yo también estoy sorprendida que la musa aún no me abandona jajajaja la encadene a mi escritorio para que trabaje la floja! Ya hacía falta! Te mando un gran abrazo amiga y las mejores vibras para esta semana!

**Tieve, **Hello! I really hope you are enjoy the history!

**Amafle,** Holaaaaaaaa! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Las mejores vibras !

**Lady CaSs 15, **Hola amigaaaa! Espero que la estés pasando de maravilla y que te siga gustando la historia! Saludos guapa

**Own Son, **Holaaa! Espero que te siga gustando la historia!

**Jorgi San, **Hola! Espero que te diga gustando la historia! Te mando saludos y las mejores vibras :D!

**MayiLoza,** Holaaa! Que alegría que te este gustando la historia! Te mando las mejores vibras!

**Mechitas123, **Hollaaaaaaa! espero te siga gustando la historia! Me encanta leerte! Te mando las mejores vibras y un gran abrazo!

**Linaakane, **Hooollaaa guapaa! Espero que te haya gustado la historia y que no estemos leyendo pronto! Te mando un gran abrazo! Y las mejores vibras para todo lo que hagas!

**Allissha, **Amiga! Espero que te encuentres bien y que te haya gustado el capitulo! Te mando un fuerte abrazo y las mejores vibras en todo lo que hagas!

**Chiqui09,** Holaaaaaa! Que bueno saber de ti nuevamente! Y saber que te gusto el capitulo jajajaja ya sé que estuvo medio de infarto pobre Akane, yo no sé como hace para aguantar tanto en un solo día y no solo eso, sino lidiar con la caldera de sentimientos y emociones que es Ranma... Pobre pero por lo menos nos ha dado una gran noticia con eso del divorcio, simplemente ya era hora de que esto pasara, era demasiado! Jajaja si es que Ranma se pasa de lo posesivo y celoso que es y no sabes, tienes que esperar unos cuantos capítulos para que lo veas en su esplendor de macho celoso! Jajajaja pobres hermanos Kuno, ya prometí no meterme con ellos en historias futuras, pobres de los dos, ya se merecen un descanso... Pero es que son tan fastidiosos que te entiendo perfectamente y te informó que de aquí en adelante Kuno saldría un poquito más, para fastidiarnos la vida claro esta! El pobre no tiene otro objetivo en la vida jajajaja y si, Akane ya es toda una adicta a las redes sociales, como todos nosotros seguramente y como todos se lleva decepciones jajajaja no debió de haber stalkeado a Kio y a la rusa ya veras lo que pasara por esa famosa rusa! jajajaja te mando un gran abrazo y las mejores vibras amiga!

**Elpatolocosisi****, **Hola! Espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y que continúes leyendo, muchos saludos y buenas vibras ! :D

**RosemaryAlejandra, **Hoooooolaaaaaaaaaa! :D jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo y que chistoso que te haya sorprendido con la noticia de que Ranma le pidió el divorcio a Kodashi definitivamente ya lo perfeccione demasiado, envidio a Akane y no lo puedo evitar! Y tienes toda la razón, ahora Akane tiene que hacer algo al respecto, veremos si es capaz de ignorar todo lo que tiene que pasar para estar con el delicioso de Ranma! Jajajajaja tan cruel con los pobres hermanitos, ya me siento pésimo por ellos, pero lamento decirte que la participación aumentara un poco... Solo un poquito! Juro que valdrá la pena la tortura! Espero te haya gustado la forma en que Akane conoció a su suegra y lo que se dijeron! Y podríamos decir que tienes razón en que Akane no se dejo de Kuno! Ya es un avance por lo menos! Jajaja, te mando un abrazo grande guapa y espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado! Las mejores vibras! :D

**Lenna, **Holaaaaa! Espero que este capi te haya gustado amiga! Te mando un gran saludo y las mejores vibras para esta semana!

**Jhova - Chan, **Jhovaaaaaaa! Que lindo verte de nuevo! Me gusta mucho cuando comentas, en especial por todo lo que pones y tienes toda la razón con el nombre jajajajaja creo que ni siquiera lo noté, ya había publicado y dije "diablos" pero solo tu lo has notado vaya que eres observadora jajaja y que risa con eso de que no te puedes imaginar a Akane jajajaja se me paso por la mente verla con el famoso candy crush, no lo juego, para nada pero tengo muchos amigos que ya son adictos a él jajaja! El paso de Ranma sin duda es grande ahora solo falta que nuestra querida Akane se anime y ahora que ya tuvo un contacto con su suegra todo es posible! ¿De verdad sentiste a Ranma con celos intensos? Me pone muy feliz porque pensé que no habían sido demasiados y como estaban esperando pensé que los había dejado con ganas, pero que bueno saber que actuó bien el atrevido que es un loco por que tienes toda la razón del mundo... Mira que estar en la casa de Akane y Kuno y atreverse a hacer todo eso... Jajajajajaja solo este hombre! Ya quisiera uno así :( !2 Llegara llegara... mente positiva nada más. Con Nabiki... Que te diré de esa loca que no quiere terminar su relación con Kio, aunque les deje una duda en este capitulo :) ! Jajaja y tienes toda la razón... El pobre Kuno no atina ninguna, hasta lastima me da escribir de él, prometo ponerlo en la otra historia como bueno, ya me empecine mucho con el pobre jajajaja solo quería dormir con Akane! Pero se planto bien! Jajaja ahora si Golgo participo más y tiene una gran motivación dentro de la historia! Ya era justo no? Y no te preocupes guapa que nuestra querida Akane no siente más que lástima por el pobre de Kuno, de eso no te preocupes ni un poco, solo que ya sabes que Akane siempre se pasa de buena... Jajajajajaja gracias por las vibras hermosa! Te mando más y espero que te guste esta actualización! Un gran agrazo y éxito!

**Monikawaii, **Moniiii! Jajajaja si... soy algo efusiva me vieras en persona, mi familia y amigos suelen decir que grito demasiado pero juro que no soy tan molesta jajaja no pues que bueno saber que te sorprendiste con la historia, la verdad me encanta cuando me escriben así, analizando lo que escribí y pues discutiendo los puntos! Aunque me parece curioso que hayas pensando que sería Akane la que diera el primer paso, espero aclarar un poco de las dudas que traes y con respecto a Kio y Nabiki sé que es bastante preocupante ya más adelante veras que consecuencias traerá todo eso! Que emoción que no te aburres con la lectura algunas veces siento que se hace pesada y que desespera, pero es bueno saber que te sientes cómoda con ella. Por otro lado entiendes perfectamente mi obsesión con esta pareja! Jajajaja y para nada! Te hice pensar que eres pasada en decir las cosas? Al contrario tu di y di a mi me encanta! Y ahora que lo dices la verdad no leí el manga completo, uno que otro capitulo pero la verdad casi nada, he buscado pero no lo encuentro completo, ni siquiera en ingles si pudieras decirme donde o así sería genial, sino seguiré buscando porque ya que me dijiste eso TENGO QUE ENCONTRARLO! jajaja solo fui feliz, inmensamente feliz cuando leí la batalla con Safrón pues que es lo último creo! Sigo con la esperanza de que regrese algún día. En fin espero te haya gustado la actualización y te comento que me encontré una historia tuya que estoy empezando a leer, como estoy en finales voy a dejarte el review en estos días, me gusto bastante lo que llevo del primer cap apenas y vi una de Chidori y Sousuke! :D jajajaja ya te dejo! Te mando un gran abrazo y las mejores vibras!

**Lobo de sombras, **HOLAAAAA! jajajajaja aunque ya he sabido de ti no te había dado la bienvenida a la historia... No puedo creerlo! Pero ya estás! Me encanta saber de ti y que bueno saber que la otra historia también fue de tu agrado! Espero que esta también lo sea y que puedo decirte... TIENES TODA LA RAZON! Estúpido y sensual Ranma jajajajaja es imposible escribir de él algunas veces! Te mando un gran abrazo y las mejores vibras!

**IloveKia - Chan,** BIENVENIDAAAAAA! Jajajaja que lindo tener gente nueva! :D! Y si comparto tu felicidad ya Ranma dejo a Kodashi formalmente jajaja ahora solo falta nuestra querida Akane, ya que se arme de valor! Espero te guste esta actualización y te mando las mejores vibras para esta semana y en todo lo que hagas! :D nos vemos en el siguiente cap!

**AnaIz16**

**_*If u can dream it u can do it. Walt Disney*_**


	33. Capitulo 32: Una venda en los ojos

Decisiones Apresuradas

Capitulo 32

Una venda en los ojos

El que busca la verdad corre el riesgo de encontrarla – Manuel Vicent

* * *

><p>No me gustaba verla llorar, jamás me había gustado que ella sufriera, nadie que en realidad amará como quería a mi familia me gustaba verlos sufrir, cuando ella se calmó me miró, con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar, la verdad jamás la había visto llorar, ella era una mujer muy fuerte, de hecho era algo fría.<p>

Ni siquiera cuando se peleaba con Yoshiro se había puesto así, no entendía nada, mi hermana no era de las mujeres que lloraba, no era como yo, siempre me había reclamado eso, quería preguntarle mil cosas, pero tenía que esperar a que ella estuviera bien.

Me abrazó una vez más, transmitiéndome toda su angustia y cuando estuvo más tranquila me acarició el cabello, se puso de pie y limpió el rastro de sus lágrimas, era obvio que no iba a ser como yo, empezó a desempacar y noté que tenía aquella peluca que usaba para representar a la detestable rusa.

—¿Puedes explicarme que fue todo eso con Kuno?

—Te salve de nuevo hermanita —dijo tranquila, Nabiki era impresionante, parecía como si no la hubiese encontrado llorando, me senté en su cama paciente mirándola con atención.

—Vi las fotos con Kio.

Ella me miró sin mucha sorpresa, y se encogió de hombros —Tuvimos que regresar porque le programaron un vuelo a Kio, y fuimos cenar con Yoshiro y con ella.

Abrí los ojos de inmediato, sabía que me hablaba de la esposa de su amante, tristemente ella no tenía la suerte mía y sabía perfectamente que su amor no era correspondido, aunque no podía decirlo de forma tan segura, en la fiesta me había demostrado que le importaba, sabía que a su manera la quería.

—Estaba como loco porque no sabía donde estabas —no podía mentirle, por mucho que detestara a ese tipo no quería mentirle, ella sonrió irónicamente y siguió sacando su ropa de la maleta.

—Nos conto acerca de la cena con Kuno, y después Kio me llevo al SPA, fue la mejor noche de mi vida, no entiendo como no lo vi antes, Akane —me dijo con una boba sonrisa que me hizo abrir los ojos inmensamente, tenía aquella mirada que yo también tenía, y lo que era peor que jamás había tenido esa mirada con Yoshiro.

—Pero no entiendo, ¿porqué estabas llorando así?

Por un momento ella cerró los ojos, como si le doliera algo y antes de poderle preguntar otra cosa, ella me miró con una sonrisa que mezclaba la melancolía y la ironía, se encogió de hombros —Esta perdidamente enamorado de la rusa.

Aquello no estaba bien, para nada bien, además, Kio era un mujeriego, lo conocía de antes y sabía que era todo un galán, ¿cómo era posible que se iba a declarar enamorado de una rusa inexistente? Sentí un vacío en el estomago y miré a mi hermana con un tremendo pesar —Se va a morir cuando se entere que eres tu.

Creo que jamás había visto aquella expresión de terror e incomprensión en el rostro de mi hermana, parecía como si la hubiera insultado o faltado al respeto —¡Por supuesto que no se va a enterar, nunca!

Fruncí el ceño algo confundida, —¿Qué planeas hacer? —no me había gustado nada aquella actitud y mucho menos la forma que me lo había dicho.

—Kio ha hecho cosas que Yoshiro jamás ha hecho por mi —ni si quiera me miraba cuando hablaba, sabía que le dolía ese tema, yo siempre se lo había dicho pero me ignoraba sin descanso y ahora que había conocido otro tipo de relación era obvio que notaba todos los desperfectos de la pasada —Y decidí que no quiero estar con Yoshiro, me quedaré con Kio.

¡No podía ser posible! De ninguna manera podía ser lo que estaba pensando y me lo confirmó cuando tomó la peluca de aquella rusa —Desde ahora Tendo Nabiki ya no existirá.

—¡No puedes hacerle esto a una persona Nabiki! —tenía que estar loca, solo así estaría hablando de esa forma, o me estaba jugando una pésima broma —¡Te dije que acabaras con esto desde hace mucho!

—¡Pues ya dije que no pienso hacerlo! —subió su tono de voz inmediatamente, mirándome con una cierta dureza que me desconcertó, ¿qué demonios estaba pensando mi hermana?

—¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto? Nabiki tu eres una mujer sumamente hermosa, no necesitas de este personaje ficticio para…

—Cuando la esposa de Yoshiro fue al baño —su tono había cambiado drásticamente, parecía que acababan de regañarla —le dijo a Kio que no tenía idea de donde estaba, y empezó a decir demasiada mierda mía —apretó el puño colérica y supe lo que seguramente ese imbécil había dicho, lo odiaba cada vez más —Kio pareció molestarse, entonces cuando estábamos en el SPA le pregunte por mi.

—Nabiki…

—Kio jamás se atrevería a tener nada conmigo porque tuve o tengo una relación con Yoshiro —dijo confundida y algo triste, lo que me partió el corazón, pero sabía que las cosas no podían ser como ella quería, simplemente su plan no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

—Además te dije que esta muy enamorado de la rusa.

—Nabiki tu no puedes ser ella, tu tienes una vida —tenía que hacerla recapacitar, estaba desesperada porque la conocía muy bien y sabía que sería capaz de hacer esa locura —además, no puedes basar una relación con mentiras.

Pareció que le había dolido lo que le había dicho, pero sabía que yo tenía mucha razón respecto lo que estaba diciendo —Mira nada más quien me lo dice —estaba enojada, lo sabía y cuando eso pasaba ella podría ser muy hiriente con las personas, así que sabía que podríamos terminar bastante mal —¡Tu relación con Kuno no ha sido más que mentiras y con Ranma no te quedas atrás!

Aquello no era verdad, a Ranma no le había podido mentir —¡Le hiciste creer que habías engañado a Kuno antes, además lo seguiste hasta ese bar vestida de otra persona, como puedes hablarme de sinceridad!

¡Quería no escuchar eso! Pensé con pesar, por mi culpa Nabiki se había visto enredada en ese problema, no me gustaba verla así, no me gustaba para nada, no estaba acostumbrada y parecía que estaba con una completa extraña, rompió a llorar de nuevo partiéndome el corazón y supe que tenía razón, yo no podía juzgarla por nada porque todo lo que había dicho era cierto.

—Tu no sabes lo que yo estoy sintiendo porque tuviste la suerte de encontrarte a Ranma, que te trata como a una diosa.

Sabía de lo que estaba hablando, por fin se había dado cuenta que Yoshiro no era más que basura —Nabiki —empecé con un tono tranquilo, tenía que hacerla entrar en razón —Me alegra mucho que te hayas dado cuenta de cómo son las cosas, y sé que la estás pasando muy mal… Pero si tu hablas con Kio yo sé que él podrá…

—Tome una decisión Akane —me cortó de inmediato pero bastante tranquila, aún tenía un rastro de lágrimas en los ojos pero ella era demasiado calculadora y fría de naturaleza para dejarse llevar por sus emociones —No dejaré el papel de la rusa, y te pido que no le digas nada a Ranma si no quieres perderme a mi.

Aquello había sido bajo, pero la entendía, después de vivir aquel romance con Ranma sabía lo que uno era capaz de hacer y claramente yo no era la persona indicaba para criticarla, no me gustaba mentirle a Ranma, pero tampoco podía darle la espalda a mi hermana así que asentí y me retiré de su habitación inmediatamente.

* * *

><p>Aquella actitud me sacaba de quicio, ¿porqué Mao tenía que portarse así conmigo? Estaba cocinando, y siempre que yo me sentaba en la barra para desayunar me hablaba de cualquier cosa, cuando no lo hacía era porque estaba molesta, sabía perfectamente porque lo hacía, aunque no le había contado prácticamente nada, ella sabía lo de Ranma.<p>

—Por favor —le dije con la esperanza de acabar con aquella terrible tortura, ella era como mi madre.

—Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que estas haciendo Akane.

—Luche por no quererlo, te lo juro que lo intente, pero no pude —no era del todo mentira, aunque a la mejor no había luchado con todas mis fuerzas, pero no podía hacer nada, aquel hombre me había revivido.

—Tiene demasiada experiencia para ti Akane, no es hombre para ti.

—¡Él no quiere a Kodashi!

Mao dejo de picar las verduras que iba a cocinar y me miró bastante preocupada ¿porqué no solo entendía que él me hacía feliz? —No dudo que no la quiera, esa mujer es mala, es solo que no quiero que te lastime.

—Ranma no lo haría, créeme.

—¿Si Kuno se entera? —había temor en sus ojos, era obvio que había pensado lo mismo que yo hace un tiempo, y sacudí la cabeza.

—Ranma sabe cuidarse, somos muy prudentes.

Sacudió la cabeza —Si tu esposo se entera te va a matar al igual que tu hermana.

—Lo amo, Mao —le dije sincera, ella me miró con mucha pena, aún ni siquiera entendía porque tenía aquella actitud, no quería estar más ahí, sabía que la había decepcionado, y era algo que no soportaba, le dije que regresaría al Dojo, pero sabía que no me había creído, salí de inmediato y al llegar a mi auto rebusque en mis cosas desesperada.

* * *

><p>Había olvidado el horrible sentimiento de estar en aquel consultorio, con todos los problemas que tenía Kuno hasta se le había olvidado que ya no iba diariamente a esta maldita farsa, Sasuke estaba nervioso, eso era bastante extraño, pues siempre lo veía tranquilo e inclusive desinteresado cuando notaba que Kuno y yo no teníamos futuro, no era posible que hasta su empleado se diera cuenta de eso y él no quisiera.<p>

—¿Se siente bien? —pregunté desconcertando al hombre que me miró completamente sorprendido como si me hubiera faltado al respeto de alguna manera atroz .

—Perdón señora, Akane.

—¿Ha pasado malas noches? —las ojeras eran impresionantes y él parecía algo desmejorado, ya me había contado una vez que era un ninja, un fallo garrafal del que Kuno no estaba enterado, por eso no me caía tan mal el pobre hombre, no sabía si era torpe o simplemente inocente, aquello no me gustaba, si era un ninja podría ser que Kuno lo contratara para espiarme, o aún peor a Ranma.

—Yo si que estoy preocupada —le dije cambiando completamente de tema al ver que no me había respondido y de actitud, tenía que engatusarlo para saber si estaba en lo cierto, me miró interesado y adquirió aquella pose practicada de doctor.

—¿Qué sucede señora, tiene algo que ver con su esposo?

—Con mi cuñada más bien —muy bien, la Akane actriz estaba de vuelta, muchas veces aquellas sesiones no habían sido el infierno mismo porque jugaba con la mente del pobre ninja, de esa forma le había sacado información sin que se diera cuenta, la verdad el único idiota en todo esta era Kuno, que lo obligaba a hacer tal cosa para tenerme en su cama "eres tan patético, esposo" pensé con amargura, ya que Mao se había encargado de recordármelo.

Me sorprendí al ver como la cara de aquel hombre se convertía en una mueca de evidente y sincero dolor, sin lugar a dudas quería a la arpía de Kodashi, ero era simplemente increíble. —¿Qué pasa con su cuñada?

—Kuno me ha contado que su esposo, la engaña —tenían que darme un premio de la academia, de verdad que si, ¡lo merecía! Sasuke me miró complemente molesto, como si estuviera recordando algo desagradable y sabía que tenía que conseguir la información que necesitaba. —¡Mi pobre cuñada!

—¡Ese hombre es un cerdo! —exclamó de inmediato sin poderse contener, aquello me hizo sonreír por mis adentros, lo iba a conseguir, manejarlo era tan sencillo.

—Quisiera ayudarla, de verdad que me encantaría ayudar a mi pobre y querida cuñada.

—¡Usted es sumamente buena señora, por eso su esposo se caso con una mujer como usted!

—Le he insistido a Kuno en que debemos ayudarla, pero no tengo idea como hacerlo, no puedo hablar con mi querida cuñada porque sería abrir la herida más hondo…

—La pobre señora se esta muriendo —pobre Sasuke, de verdad que los quería, por lo menos mi corazón se confortaba al ver el amor ciego que él sentía por los detestables hermanitos —¡Pero esa sabandija de Ranma, se me escapa en cada momento!

¡Bien! Pero inmediatamente cambió todo su temblante y me miró completamente abrumado y preocupado e inmediatamente fingí estar emocionada por sus hazañas de ninja, no cabía duda que esto tenía toda la firma de Kuno por todos lados, era tan predecible y aquello tampoco me agradaba, en cualquier momento podrían vernos si no teníamos cuidado.

—Solo he podido agarrarlo tres veces con esa mujer.

Mi estomago sufrió una contracción lo suficientemente desagradable como para hacerme casi vomitar, lo miré con los ojos completamente abiertos y una sonrisa malévola se colocó en el inocente rostro de aquel, lo cual me extraño completamente.

—Señora Akane, no lograba entender como era posible, cuando los vi…

—Sasuke —la voz que salió de mi garganta no era normal, ¿sería posible?

—¡Esa maldita mujer de nuevo! —exclamó de nuevo y lo que se comprimió ahora fue mi corazón, quería agarrarlo del cuello y zarandear a ese hombre ¿qué demonios estaba diciendo?

—¿Qué mujer? —pregunté con un nudo en la garganta, y él me miró demasiado molesto.

—Esa maldita china, esa china de nuevo esta en su vida.

—Kodashi… ¿Ella lo sabe ya?

—Por supuesto que si señora Akane —respondió tranquilo, —y el muy cínico le dijo a la señora que no era esa maldita china —aquello no me gustaba para nada, y me estaba arrepintiendo de haberle preguntando, su comportamiento no era normal, estaba visiblemente molesto y eso era completamente nuevo en mi psicólogo.

—Pobre cuñada…

—Hace dos días entraron a ese asqueroso motel —no podía estar escuchando aquello, además, ¿qué habíamos estado haciendo hace dos días? Sasuke empezó a decirme más detalles de cómo lo había espiado y que lo había visto en varias ocasiones con la china, ¿era posible acaso?

Sentí como se abría un vació debajo de mis pies, ni si quiera escuchaba ya las palabras de Sasuke, lo peor era que no estaba mintiendo, yo lo conocía demasiado bien, y sabía que él no era capaz de mentir, sino que por su torpeza nata lo decía todo, Ranma me estaba engañando de alguna forma con Xian Pu.

La consulta terminó, sinceramente ya no deseaba escuchar nada más, así que salí y fui caminando hasta mi auto, ¿podría ser cierto? Me había vestido de una maldita rusa para seguirlo y me había topado con que me quería de verdad, sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos me lo decían a cada rato y sus ardientes besos… Tenía que ser un error, sabía que debía de ser un error, no podía llenarme la cabeza de telarañas, y si tenía dudas sabía que podía preguntarle a él que siempre me respondería.

Sonó mi celular y me sacó abruptamente de mis espantosos pensamientos, era Kuno, aquello era algo extraño porque generalmente él no me llamaba a esas horas, pues era horario laboral, en fin, mi día no podía estar más fastidiado.

—¿Dónde estás preciosa?

—Saliendo de consulta —respondí con aquel tono rancio que no podía evitar usar cuando se trataba de él.

—¿Comiste ya?

—Iba a la casa, creo que Mao hizo fideos…

—Alcánzame en el restaurante italiano que hay en Ikebukuru.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté desconcertada, Kuno jamás me invitaba a comer a restaurantes cuando se encontraba trabajando, no me gustaba aquello, mucho menos después del desplante que le había hecho para irme a pasar la noche con Ranma.

—Quiero comer con mi esposa, ¿tiene eso algo de malo? —su voz era normal, no parecía molesto ni tampoco sonaba sospechoso.

—Nada, es solo que nunca…

—En la cena que hicimos la otra noche, te dije que es muy importante demostrar la unidad de nuestro matrimonio.

¿Cómo lograba provocarme tantas nauseas con tan pocas palabras? —Voy para allá.

Termine la llamada y me dirigí rumbo a ese restaurante, no tenía ganas, pero tampoco tenía nada que hacer, y ya Ranma me había dicho que no podíamos vernos aún y después de lo que había escuchado en la consulta lo menos que quería era estar sola haciendo de mi cabeza una telaraña.

* * *

><p>El lugar era hermoso, creo que lo habían remodelado a la última vez que había visitado ese lugar, las mesas vestían unos cálidos y hermosos manteles color verde musgo que iba con la decoración caoba que estaba en todo el restaurante.<p>

Mi sorpresa no fue muy grande cuando me encontré a Yoshiro y a su esposa en aquel lugar sentados en la mesa de mi flamante marido, lo único bueno es que no había rastro de mi "querida" cuñada pensé agradecida con la vida.

—Estamos muy emocionados de la inversión que decidiste hacer, Kuno.

No entendía como aquel hombre se daba el lujo de jugar con Nabiki, su esposa podría ser muy bonita, pero su voz era molesta y su actitud le calaba a cualquiera por lo frívola y falsa que era, me regañé por haber defendido a una mujer como esa durante mucho tiempo en lugar de estar del lado de mi hermana.

—Ha sido un proyecto bastante llamativo para mí… —Kuno parloteaba y yo me dedicaba a comer la ensalada que había pedido, recordando las palabras que me había dicho el falso psicólogo, ¿sería posible… ¡NO! Él me había demostrado una y otra vez que me quería, y aun vestida de aquella forma provocativa no había caído en mis trucos.

Mi celular sonó desconcertándome complemente, Kuno estaba tan interesado en explicar sus grandes y optimas aptitudes para ser la salvación de esa pareja que ni siquiera se molesto en fisgonear como hacía de costumbre.

¡Qué demonios! Levanté mi mirada hacía Yoshiro con el ceño fruncido, me tenía justamente enfrente de él, y me mandaba mensajes de texto, ni siquiera me respondió con la mirada, solo cruzó sus ojos con los míos un microsegundo y regresó la mirada a Kuno.

_—¡¿Dónde demonios esta tu maldita hermana?! No sé nada de ella desde hace días._

¡Estúpido! Como se le ocurría hablar en aquel momento, a pesar de que no me estaba mirando lo miré con reproche y me di cuenta que yo era la mujer más tonta sobre la faz de la tierra, su esposa me había descubierto y rápidamente regresé la mirada a mi ensalada. ¿Cómo demonios me había escrito sin sentirse intimidado por su esposa? Y peor aún, insultando a mi pobre hermana de aquella forma.

Me disculpe y me levante para ir al baño, no sabía si era para responderle tranquilamente a ese estúpido o si necesitaba un poco de aire para matar aquellas vibras negativas y nefastas que se sentían en mi mesa, cuando llegue al baño noté que también lo habían cambiado, no cabía duda que los gerentes habían hecho una tremenda inversión, la decoración estaba simplemente divina.

Por estar despistada sentí un fuerte golpe en mi espalda que me regresó a la realidad y cuando me di cuenta que me habían golpeado al abrir la puerta del baño que estaba ocupado y me quedé petrificada al ver aquella cabellera exótica que conocía bastante bien, ella ni siquiera se disculpo, se miró en el espejo, acomodando aquel vestido que para mi gusto estaba demasiado escandaloso y salió del baño de forma airosa

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de mi presencia y mucho menos que me había agredido con la puerta, ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí? Una idea desagradable pasó por mi mente, y marqué inmediatamente el número de Nabiki, cuando escuché su voz noté la ansiedad en la mía.

—¿Sabes donde esta Kio?

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó preocupada.

—¡Nada más dime! ¿Sabes donde está?

—No ha regresado a Japón…

—Hablamos después —le dije y corté la llamada de pronto, sentía como mi corazón se comprimía, las palabras de Sasuke regresaron a mi mente con violencia, no podía salir tan rápido del baño y buscar a la china, ni siquiera entendía que me estaba pasando, hiperventilaba como si hubiera corrido un maratón y las piernas flaqueaban amenazando con desplomarme en el suelo. "Tienes que calmarte" me regañé.

Marqué el número de Ranma con el corazón en la mano, dos tonos y me envió al buzón, fue una sensación completamente desagradable, lo intenté de nuevo y me envió al buzón, estaba desviando mis llamadas, ¡tenía que estar con ella! Esa mujer prácticamente no conocía a nadie en Japón, tenía que estar con él.

Me armé de valor para salir del baño, aquel lugar era inmenso, era uno de los restaurantes más visitados de Japón por sus extrañas combinaciones europeas, así que el lugar era demasiado amplio, Ranma no podía estar del lado en donde estaba con Kuno, porque era un reservado, así que buscaría en las mesas de afuera, tenía que ser cuidadosa, no quería que me viera.

¿Qué pasaría si estaba con ella? Ni siquiera sabía como iba a reaccionar ante semejante idea, ¿le haría una escena? Ahí estaba Kuno, ¡Y aquella mujer era una amazona! Mi celular sonaba frenéticamente, era Nabiki, sabía que estaba preocupada, seguramente no me había escuchado nada bien, lo puse en vibrador y salí, camuflándome entre los meseros que iban impacientes por todo el restaurante y atrás las enormes masetas con extravagantes flores fue donde me escondí, además de la decoración que le favorecía completamente.

Había una pesara inmensa, así que me escondí detrás de ella mientras veía tenuemente las demás mesas que estaban en ese sector, no había rastro de aquella mujer o de Ranma, ¿era la china? ¡Sí! Efectivamente era la china la que estaba en el baño, seguí impaciente y al subir mi vista encontré su trenza.

—¡Ranma! —pensé con muchísimo dolor, tenía que ser él, pero estaba en la parte alta, ¿Cómo llegaría hasta ahí? ¡Kuno! Seguramente se desconcertaría por mi tardanza, ¡Maldita sea! Busqué mi celular y colgué la decimocuarta llamada de Nabiki y marqué el número de Kuno, escuché de fondo la voz de Yoshiro y sentí pena por la auto humillación que haría.

—Kuno…

—¿Dónde demonios estás? —preguntó en tono bajo, sabía que hacía eso para que ellos no pudieran escucharlo.

—Lo siento, lo siento —dije poniendo los ojos en blanco —sigo en el baño… Estoy mal del estomago —mentí y pude notar como torcía su gesto con algo de desagrado.

—¿Tengo que saber eso cuando estoy comiendo?

—Te llamaba para que no pienses nada raro, de verdad lo estoy intentando.

—Tranquila, tomate tu tiempo —me dijo y cortó la llamada de inmediato, que denigrante, ni siquiera quería imaginarme las imágenes que estaban cruzando por la mente de Kuno, aunque en realidad no me importaba en aquel momento, ¿cómo iba a llegar hasta arriba sin que me mirase?

Y de pronto mis ojos se dirigieron a la entrada del restaurante, estaba el guardarropas, una mujer se quitó un sombrero demasiado elegante, ahí podía conseguir algo, tenía que hacerlo, sabía que era sumamente arriesgado pero era la única forma de acercarme a Ranma sin que me notara, me maldije por no estar vestida de rusa.

Al llegar noté que el encargado era un hombre mal encarado, a pesar del gran servicio que daban en aquel restaurante ese hombre no tenía una pinta muy agradable.

—¿Su ficha?

¡Maldición! Ahora si que estaba frita —¡Shinta! —llego una mujer con un tono bastante autoritario y parecía estar muy enojada, él la miró aturdido y salió del pequeño recibidor para atender aquella mujer, ni siquiera escuchaba que estaban diciendo, pero me miró serio.

—Disculpe un momento —siguió a la mujer y le indicó a otro joven que se acercara, él parecía demasiado animado más bien.

—¿Necesita algo, señorita?

¡Definitivamente tenía una suerte desagradable y sorprendente! —Mis cosas son aquellas —apunte hacía uno de los espacios que tenía un gran abrigo y una mascada que sería mucho más prudente que el sombrero. —La ficha se la llevo el señor…

No me dijo nada, sonrió amablemente y me entregó las cosas que le pedí, pobre chico, no sabía como las devolvería, pero esperaba que no tuviese problemas, si me descubrían estaba muerta, no quería pensar el escandalo que se haría con Kuno si supiera lo que estaba haciendo, agradecía que estuviéramos en el privado. Se lo agradecí y me escabullí por unos de los espacios debajo de aquella elegante escalera, la decoración era tan pomposa que podía ponerme esas cosas sin que nadie me notara si quiera.

Así lo hice, me coloqué el abrigo y la mascada me la puse sobre el cabello, sé que desentonaba un poco, pero era la única forma para que él no se diera cuenta, al subir las escaleras noté que había una mesa vacía y ni un mesero cerca que pudiera ponerme en evidencia, tomé uno de los menús que estaban cerca y me cubrí el rostro, efectivamente mis temores eran ciertos, Ranma estaba sentado con aquella china cerca de la mesa que estaba libre, ni siquiera sé como me senté en ella, estaba a espalda de Ranma, pero podía escucharlo.

El mundo se me venía encima, ¿Qué hacía con aquella mujer? Me había dicho que tenía clases, aquello simplemente no podía ser cierto, tenía que ser un error, ¿un sueño acaso? No, no, aquello era una horrible pesadilla, mucho peor que la que había tenido.

—¿No hay nada que nos evite estar juntos —le dijo ella como si su vida dependiera de aquella frase, era obvia su necesidad, quería matarla, y matarlo a él, pero no, yo sabía que había una explicación para eso, simplemente él no había podido mentirme.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero estar contigo? —su tonó era seco, casi se notaba la molestia en él, y mi corazón empezó a latir violentamente, casi podía escuchar las palpitaciones inquietas, apreté las mano y sentí que las palmas estaban completamente sudadas por el estrés que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento.

—Sé que no has podido olvidarme, incluso tu amiga de los panes me lo confirmo.

¡¿Ukyo?! Era la única amiga que hacía panes, ¿ella le había dicho eso? ¿Era verdad? Esto era peor que una tortura, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba ahí escuchando, una mujer normal lo mandaría al demonio, pero para mi aquello no era real, ¿de verdad no era un sueño? —Tu decidiste abandonarme Xian Pu…

—¡Estabas casado y yo tenía que casarme con él!

¿Qué era aquello? Dolor o algo así, a Ranma le estaba doliendo aquello… No… ¡Por favor no! —Me iba a divorciar de Kodashi por ti, lo sabes bien.

—¡Aquella noche me quedo claro que me sigues queriendo!

¡Aquella noche! Las palabras de Sasuke resonaron de nuevo en mi mente, sentí como una mano de acero tomaba mi corazón y lo apretaba sin piedad, ¿Ranma me había engañado con la china? ¡¿Qué maldita noche, cuál?! Mi corazón se había partido en mil pedazos, jamás pensé que Ranma fuera capaz de engañarme, me había jurado muchas veces que jamás sería capaz de hacerlo.

—Aquella noche las cosas se salieron de control —la voz de Ranma parecía extraña, ¿había culpa en ella? Las cosas eran demasiado claras, no podía quedarme ahí más tiempo, reaccioné cuando sentí que algo húmedo caía sobre mi palma derecha. Una lágrima había rodado por mi mejilla, ¿qué más quieres saber Akane? Me cuestioné de inmediato, ¿quería escuchar de cómo me había engañado, de cómo la había hecho suya? No, no valía la pena, así que me levanté y bajé apresuradamente las escaleras, fui hasta el baño de nuevo y me metí a uno de los privados mientras callaba mis sollozos.

Me salían desde el fondo de mi ser, no entendía como podía ser esto, como este dolor se apoderaba de todo mi pecho, quería dejar de llorar, no podía llorar por un hombre que me había engañado con una mujer como esa. Apreté los puños con ira, me había prometido que jamás lo haría, era un cerdo, un maldito cerdo.

—¿Akane? —era la voz de la rival de mi hermana, o bueno la ex rival, me percaté que seguramente ya nos íbamos, no podía ir a dejar las cosas que había tomado prestadas, sino Kuno se daría cuenta, y tampoco tenía ganas, así que las deje ahí dentro, ya alguien las encontraría, sentí pena por el joven que me las había dado.

—Voy en un minuto —dije limpiando las lágrimas torpemente, escuché como salía del baño y cuando me miré en el espejo me alarmé muchísimo, tenía los ojos más rojos que nunca, ¿cómo era posible? Había llorado unos cuantos minutos nada más, menos de cinco, en fin, nada podía hacer.

—¿Akane? —Kuno me miró completamente extrañado, ya estaba solo en la mesa, me dijo que se habían ido y que solo me estaba esperando, parecía bastante afligido por mi y no lo pude evitar, me recosté en su pecho para que me abrazara, ¡no podía ser cierto, estaba pidiendo un abrazo de Kuno! En realidad estaba tan mal que hasta se lo hubiera pedido al cocinero, no estaba abrazando a Kuno, solo necesitaba un consuelo.

—¡¿Akane?! —preguntó alterado separándome de él, no podía dejar de llorar, por más que lo deseara no podía dejar de hacerlo, las lágrimas salían rebeldes de mis ojos.

—¡¿Estás enferma?! Tardaste tanto tiempo en el baño… ¿Te sientes…

—Solo abrázame, por favor —le pedí suavemente, ni siquiera reconocía mi voz, era tan desdichada, ¿cómo me había enterado de aquella forma tan grotesca? Sentí como los brazos de Kuno me rodeaban cariñosos, ¿Porqué no podía quererlo? ¿Porqué Ranma me había mentido de aquella forma tan asquerosa?

—¿Podemos irnos ya de aquí?

—Por supuesto que si cariño, ya pague, solo te estaba esperando, vamos al médico…

—¡Buenas tardes! —era la voz de Ranma, abrí los ojos al escucharlo, agradecía que no podía ver mi rostro, porque estaba contra el pecho de Kuno, escuché un gruñido que salía de la boca de Kuno, no quería ver a Ranma, no quería me que viera así, además había notado la ira en su voz cuando habló… Era un cínico desvergonzado.

—¡Cómo te atreves a traer a tu maldita amante en público, cuando sigues casado con mi hermana!

—¡Akane! —llamó Ranma ignorando las palabras de Kuno, ¡Estaba loco! ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

—Kuno, vámonos de aquí, no hagas una pelea en público —le dije aún sin mirar a Ranma, Kuno me miró atento y noté el odio que había en su mirada.

—Tienes razón mi vida, no vale la pena desperdiciar mi tiempo con esta basura.

—¡Akane! —llamó de nuevo, ¡Esto era el colmo! Estaba con Xian Pu y todavía se atrevía a ponerme en evidencia enfrente de Kuno, no me importaba si me veía llorar, me separé de Kuno y lo miré con el ceño fruncido, sorprendiéndome por la forma en que había cambiado mi tono de voz.

—¡¿Qué demonios le pasa?! —no estaba con la china, ¿habría ido al baño? Él me miró completamente incrédulo, era obvio que no se esperaba aquello y que no entendía que estaba pasando, ¿tendría idea que lo había visto con la china? —¡Vámonos ya! —tomé a Kuno del brazo y lo arrastré detrás de él.

Dejamos a Ranma atrás, ¿qué había sido aquello? Cuando subimos al auto no lo vi, se había quedado dentro del restaurante, posiblemente esperando a aquella mujer, Kuno me miró completamente extrañado y sentí un nudo en el estomago.

—¿Porqué te fue a llamar de esa forma? —preguntó bastante serio, lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos, ¿qué mentiría le diría ahora para que no sospechara?

—No tengo idea Kuno, ese hombre esta loco. Sabes perfectamente que no tengo ningún trato con él. ¿Cómo sabes que estaba con su amante?

Kuno le pagó al valet y gracias a Dios salió de aquel lugar en donde estaba Ranma, apague mi celular de inmediato porque sabía que me estaría llamando, Kuno miró atento la carretera y noté que se dirigía a la casa.

—Estaba en la planta alta, cuando te estaba abrazando lo vi bajar con aquella mujer, se metió al baño…

—Quiero ir a la casa de Ayuna Katar. Hace un tiempo me invito a ver sus cuadros.

Él me miró extrañado, era otra de las esposas de un amigo de Kuno, él sabía perfectamente que sus amistades no me caían para nada bien. —Me lo recordó la semana pasada —me encogí de hombros y no era falso.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Me aburro mucho en casa, y Nabiki no va a estar en el Dojo entonces no quiero ir.

—Claro mi vida, lo que tu pidas —me dijo y se desvió del camino, tenía que estar alejada de Ranma el mayor tiempo posible para acomodar mis ideas, con aquel atrevimiento de buscarme cuando estaba con Kuno sabía que no podía ir a la oficina de Kuno, me buscaría ahí, también en el dojo y con Ryoga, aquella desagradable mujer era mi única opción.

* * *

><p>—¡Y esta me costo cerca de novecientos mil yenes! —me indicó Ayuna cuando me mostraba una obra maestra de arte según ella, que para mi no eran más que manchas sin sentido, me fingí interesada y gracias a Dios terminó aquella aburrida exposición de arte, sin duda alguna su casa parecía más que nada un estudio o una galería.<p>

—¿Quieres un té, querida? —asentí y fuimos hasta su sala, obviamente ella no lo preparo, le dijo a la criada que tenía y de muy mala gana, lo cual no me extrañaba porque todas esas mujeres eran así, me empezó a contar de sus múltiples viajes y compras, esto era para suicidarse pero mi mente simplemente no estaba en ese lugar.

No sé cuanto tiempo paso, y habían otras mujeres ya, habían llegado a ver la galería, digo la casa de Ayuna, las conocía también, pero no vale la pena que pierda mi tiempo describiéndolas, encendí mi celular y como sospechaba habían cerca de cincuenta llamadas perdidas, eran casi proporcionales a las veces que me habían llamado Nabiki y Ranma, tenía 27 mensajes de Nabiki y 12 de Ranma, ni siquiera los quería abrir.

Aproveché que estaba sola en la sala, porque las otras aún estaban ocupadas, que gran bendición, acompañada por aquel delicioso té, había tomado como 8 tés desde que me había sentado ahí, marqué mi celular y esperé paciente, estaba como en trance.

—¡¿Akane?! —la voz de Nabiki se escuchaba bastante preocupada, tomé el té y escuche paciente su infinito interrogatorio hasta que me contó que Ranma había ido a verla. —Estaba demasiado enojado, casi vino gritando, me dijo que no lograba encontrarte y que necesitaba hablar seriamente contigo.

—¿Sabes donde está?

—Me dijo que te estaría esperando en tu casa, aunque se quedo afuera del dojo un gran rato.

—Estaba con la china, Nabiki —el tono de mi voz era casi de ultratumba, y aunque no podía verla me estaba imaginando su cara llena de sorpresa.

—No es posible.

Le conté todo lo que había pasado y la deje sin habla, como yo, ella apostaba que Ranma me amaba con todo el corazón, pero era obvio que nos habíamos equivocado, ni siquiera sabía bien que decirme y sentí como aquel nudo desagradable se colocaba de nuevo en mi garganta, ¿iba a seguir llorando? Claro que no, no podía tomar una decisión aún, pero tampoco quería verlo, no estaba lista.

—Ningún hombre vale la pena —me dijo Nabiki un poco triste, lo cual me sorprendió, aunque era obvio, ella estaba muy feliz ahora y sabía que Ranma había llegado a mi vida para ponerle color, de la misma forma que me había arrancado todo eso, colgué con ella y me puse a pensar.

Siempre había temido verme como Xian Pu y Kodashi, que mendingaban el amor de Ranma, me conocía perfectamente, no era capaz de hacerlo, pero había hecho ya muchas locuras por Ranma, cosas que ni siquiera me había imaginado y Mao llegó a mi mente inmediatamente, no podía enfrentarme a ella y mucho menos a su; "te lo dije" no podía ni tampoco quería, había tomado una decisión apresurada al estar con Ranma y no podía regresar a mi casa como un perro apaleado, ya había sido demasiado vergonzoso que Nabiki lo supiera y me tuviera lástima, era algo que simplemente no soportaba.

—Es hora de toma otra decisión apresurada —me dije en voz alta, marqué apresuradamente y escuché la voz de Kuno al otro lado de la línea, tenía que hacer algo, no podía desarmarme y mucho menos enfrentarme a los demás.

—¿Estás bien amor?, ¿aburrida?, ¿quieres que el chofer vaya por ti?

—Kuno, ¿Qué piensas de las decisiones apresuradas?

No me contesto de inmediato, incluso me pareció que estaba un poco confundido por mi pregunta, no lo culpaba en los más mínimo, era obvio que no se esperaba mi llamada y mucho menos mi mensaje, jamás me había comportado de aquella forma con él.

—Me estás preocupando.

—Vámonos a Miyako.

—Akane, ¿qué te pasa…

—Creo que el psicólogo ha servido —no sabía si estaba haciendo bien, solo sabía que estaba tomando una decisión apresurada, pero tenía que irme de ahí, sabía que si me quedaba tendría un fuerte enfrentamiento con Ranma, seguramente me convencería o peor aún Kuno se enteraría, hace unos días no me hubiera interesado pero con lo que había visto hoy, no podía perder todo por nada —, quiero darle una oportunidad a lo nuestro.

Escuché como la respiración de Kuno cambiaba drásticamente.

* * *

><p><span><em><em>Toda mi inspiración y amor para ti mi amigo canino, por siempre y para siempre te amo peludo...<em>_

**NTA: **Hola de nuevo! Que emoción de vernos nuevamente! ¡Que impacto Ranma&XianPu! ¿Será que paso algo enserio? :O... ;D! Muchas gracias por seguir la historia! De verdad que me animan muchísimo sus comentarios! Les cuento que ahora estoy echa un lío... Con entregas finales y así pro bueno! Vamos saliendo y como siempre trayendo esta historia que me saca de perder la cabeza! :D Espero que les guste y como les prometí pues ya pusimos el drama sobre la mesa... Así que espero no decepcionarlos con ese detalle! Y como siempre seguiré actualizando! Les mando las mejores vibras y espero que todo este de lo más bien los quiero xoxo!

**AkaneKagome** Amigaaaaaaa de nuevo como siempre te mando saludos y las mejores vibras! :D

**MaRce kid, **Sé que en este momento me estás odiando guapa! Jajajajaja pero pues tu querías drama y aquí te entrego drama! :D Ahora si que notaste a Kuno seguramente! Jajajaja me imaginé tu cara con este capitulo cuando Akane lo abrazaba! Y con respecto a tu sugerencia guapa! Muchas gracias, pero no te entendí bien, dices que las escenas intimas entre ellos deben ser más cariñosas? Es un milagro que quieras más miel :D ! Porfa aclarame eso amiga! Jajajaja y muchas gracias por las buenas vibras, amenazas y demás que me mandas, de verdad que son demasiado reconfortantes para mi! No tienes idea! Y si... Como dijiste tu odio por los hermosos hermanos regresara de nuevo! Te lo puedo asegurar! Por lo pronto te mando los mejores deseos y vibras para esta semana! Lov u ! :D

**Nora**, Muchisimos saludos amiga! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Saludos!

**Mishiga Akuy,** Saludos! Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado! Saludos

**Diana Tendo**, Dianaaaaa! Te mando muchos saludos amiga! Espero te encuentres muy bien y que la historia haya sido de tu agrado te mando un abrazo y las mejores vibras! xoxo!

**Susyakane, **Hola guapaaaa! Que linda tu diciendo que siempre mis historias te dejan con ganas de más! Eres un amos! Me encara verte por aquí y que te sigue gustando la historia, en todo lo que dices tienes mucha razón jajaja Ranma es simplemente es hombre perfecto, esperemos algún día encontrar cada una el nuestro! Por lo menos yo ando bien saladita en ese asunto jajajaja ya llegara! Y si, comporto tu opinión completamente con la pobre de Akane, quien sabe si uno pudiera aguantar tantas cosas en un solo día, es como de maratón jajajaja la pobre vida que lleva pero se justifica con el noviazgo que lleva con ese hombre perfecto como tu dices y en cuanto a lo del tema del divorcio y Kuno ya lo verás más adelante de eso no te preocupes guapa, te mando un gran abrazo y las mejores vibras para esta semana!

**Launica62, **Saludos! buenas vibras!

**The Pam,** Hola! Ojalá que te haya gustado! Saludos las mejores vibras! :D xoxo!

**Rena7,** Holaaaa guapísima! Espero que la historia haya sido de tu agrado y te mando las mejores vibras y un gran abrazo para esta semana y todos los proyectos que tengas en manos! :D xoxo!

**Mininahermosa29, **Hoooola! ojalá te haya gustado este capi y sigas la historia!

**Jacquesita Saotome,** HOLAAAAAAAA :D jajajajajaja drama drama! Ya está en la mesa y ya sabes, igual que Marce, ustedes son completamente responsables... Jajaja no te creas, ya estaba planeado así! Y como siempre me alegra mucho saber de ti, especialmente porque sé que te escapas de tu trabajo y miles de cosas que seguramente tienes para ver la historia y no sabes lo mucho que significa eso para mi así que ni te apures con dejar review no vaya a ser que te cachen! Jajaja y no te preocupes que mi musa trabaja y trabaja :D ! No sabía que ya había visto la otra historia! Que bueno que te haya gustado muchas gracias por tus comentarios guapa! Te deseo una buena semana y te mando un gran abrazo de oso panda! :D xoxo

**Pleasure Delayer,** Hola guapa! Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado! Ojala te lea pronto! Te mando un abrazo y las mejores vibras :D!

**Eleniak,** Holaaaaaaaa! Espero que te encuentres bien y que te haya gustado el capitulo! Te mando un fuerte abrazo y las mejores vibras en todo lo que hagas! xoxo

**Tieve, **Hello! I really hope you are enjoy the history!

**Amafle,** Holaaaaaaaa! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Las mejores vibras !

**Lady CaSs 15, **Hola amigaaaa! Espero que la estés pasando de maravilla y que te siga gustando la historia! Saludos guapa

**Own Son, **Holaaa! Espero que te siga gustando la historia!

**Jorgi San, **Hola! Espero que te diga gustando la historia! Te mando saludos y las mejores vibras :D!

**MayiLoza,** Holaaa! Que alegría que te este gustando la historia! Te mando las mejores vibras!

**Mechitas123, **Hollaaaaaaa! espero te siga gustando la historia! Me encanta leerte! Te mando las mejores vibras y un gran abrazo!

**Linaakane, **Hooollaaa guapaa! Espero que te haya gustado la historia y que no estemos leyendo pronto! Te mando un gran abrazo! Y las mejores vibras para todo lo que hagas!

**Allissha, **Amiga! Espero que te encuentres bien y que te haya gustado el capitulo! Te mando un fuerte abrazo y las mejores vibras en todo lo que hagas!

**Chiqui09,** Hola! :D espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que te siga gustando la historia... Recuerdo tu afecto con los hermanitos Kuno, así que desde ya te pido una gran disculpa por lo que viene jajajaja y sobre todo por este abrazo! :P que estés muy bien y te mando las mejores vibras para esta semana! xoxo!

**Elpatolocosisi****, **Hola! Espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y que continúes leyendo, muchos saludos y buenas vibras ! :D

**RosemaryAlejandra, **Roooossseeeee hello! Que lindo saludarte! Me encanta verte por aquí! Ya lo te he dicho como mil veces! Jajajaja y siiii ya Golgo tiene novia, se lo tenía muy merecida porque esa pobre condena que sufre por el amor de Akane jajaja pobre bebe! Espero que tu opinión de Ranma no haya cambiado demasiado! Y que no me odies jajaja pero pues todos ustedes querían drama no? Así que sufran! Bueno... A la mejor me vuelvo un poco buena quien sabe! Que bueno que te gusto Nodoka, la verdad siempre con el anime, manga y todo lo que he visto me la imagino así jajaja muy tierna! Con la pesadilla... Pues ya veremos jaja sino te hago spoiler la historia y tampoco... Y con respecto a que no quería separación... No me odies ni me mates querida, tenía que ser así prometo arreglarlo en algún momento :D! Y con el momento tenso ufff... No lo dudes ni tantito :S y con Nabiki pues ya ves que es una loca! Así que mejor esperar lo inesperado de ella :P o lo predecible! Muchas gracias por tus buenos ánimos amiga! Te mando un gran abrazo y las mejores vibras para esta semana! xoxo :D

**Lenna, **Holaaaaa! Espero que este capi te haya gustado amiga! Te mando un gran saludo y las mejores vibras para esta semana!

**Jhova - Chan, **HOLAAAAA! :D Muchas gracias a tu por leerte más bien! :D jajajajaja que bueno que te haya gustado que Golgo haya aparecido en escena! Con una novia! Y muchas gracias por los nombres lo tendré muy en cuenta de eso no lo dudes! Los que me dijiste están mucho mejor que los que había pensando! Pero podré utilizarlo para más adelante, porque ya tenía uno entre manos, igualmente muchísimas gracias! Jajaja que risa eso de tu gran imaginación! Me gusta bastante eso! A mi me pasa constantemente también! Y como siempre eres demasiado observadora! Eso de como Nodoka conoció a la madre de Ranma, si no mal recuerdo en el capitulo donde él le dice a Akane que se intereso por ella en el instituto Nabiki dice que estuvieron comprometidos y cuando Genma llega a la casa de Akane, cuando estaban haciendo cochinadas jajaja como que explico un poquito, la verdad no quería entrar mucho en esos detalles, creo que se me paso un poco ahondar en eso :P y no! Lo del 10 de mayo la verdad no lo tenía ni pensado que coincidencia tan bonita :D ! Jajaja y te entiendo! Eso de conocer suegros es bastante random :S pobre Akane ajaja y con lo de las cochinadas pues ya ves! Jajajaja no se controlan esos dos! Jajajaja ya sé que todas envidiamos a Akane :( pero llegara, llegara ese Ranma para nosotras jajaja! Y como querías DRAMA! Espero que no te cause mucho conflicto eso jajaja y con respecto a matar a los personajes pues no creo jajaja seré cruel pero no creo que tanto :P pero es un secreto ya veremos que va pasando, por lo pronto, Nabiki dio una gran sorpresa acerca de su decisión de la rusa exótica! :O ! Jajajaja espero te guste esta capitulo amiga y muchas gracias por tu comentario, al ver que eres tan detallista me llena de emoción, solo una consulta... ¿Quieres que Ranma sea más pervertido?! JAJAJAJA y creo que quedan unos cuantos lugares para que nuestra parejita estrena :D ! Te mando un gran abrazo amiga! Y muchas gracias por leerme y alentarme de esa forma! Las mejores vibras :D xoxo!

**Monikawaii, **Moooooooo! & Sophy! :D te saludo de nuevo! Que emoción jajajaja y me agrada saber que te gusto la forma de ser de Nodoka, la verdad es que esa señora es bastante particular jajaja pero bueno, era la madre de Ranma no podíamos esperar menos! Pobre Akane con tantas emociones y tras de todo conocer a la suegra... Ayyy la pobre debe estar peor que cualquiera ajaja, espero que el aspecto de Nabiki te haya gustado, esta tan loca que veremos que es capaz de hacer por Kio... ¡Perdió la cabeza! Pero es tan guapo que no es difícil además uno se vuelve tan bruto cuando esta enamorado... Ay no no no! El amor es del demonio ntc! Lo más lindo! :D cono digo! Ya nos llegara un Ranma así o que mejor que un Sagara :DDDD ! Pues nada guapa! Te deseo lo mejor en esta semana y sobretodo con tu musa! Que se ponga a trabajar para que nos deleites con ese don tan bonito que tienes! Un gran abrazo! xoxo!

**Lobo de sombras, **Hooollaaaaa! Espero te haya gustado el cap y te mando las mejores vibras y un gran abrazo xoxo

**IloveKia - Chan,** Holaaa! Espero te haya gustado esta capitulo! te mando las mejores vibras para esta semana y un fuerte abrazo! xoxo

**AnaIz16**

**_*If u can dream it u can do it. Walt Disney*_**


	34. Capitulo 33: Situación descontrolada…

Decisiones Apresuradas

Capitulo 33

Situación descontrolada… Sentimientos

Las locuras que más se lamentan en la vida de un hombre son las que no se cometieron cuando se tuvo la oportunidad.– Helen Rowland.

* * *

><p>Sus manos recorrían mi espalda con ansiedad y sus besos eran devoradores, me dejaba llevar por la magia del momento, estar con Ranma era lo único que me daba paz, lo único que me llenaba completamente de vida, lo que me daba una nueva oportunidad de existir.<p>

Su lengua se revolvía con la mía, con un deseo que me daba miedo, y regresé a la realidad, lo empujé abruptamente de su fuerte pectoral y lo miré llena de espanto, retrocediendo instintivamente, mientras la voz de Ranma retumbaba en mi cabeza con aquellas palabras que una vez me había dicho con una seriedad absoluta "Todos tenemos un límite..."

—¿Akane? —su voz estaba demasiado ronca, cerré los ojos frustrada, lo había excitado, ¿cómo no? Sentí asco de inmediato y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la impotencia que estaba sintiendo.

—Lo siento Kuno, en serio que no puedo… Yo creí… Yo creí…

—No te preocupes querida —su tono no sonaba para nada complaciente y pude ver como su semblante se malhumoraba de inmediato, pero lo conocía y sabía que si estaba completamente sobrio jamás intentaría propasarse conmigo.

—Lo siento —no podía estar más en aquella habitación y salí inmediatamente al amplio balcón que tenía aquel lugar elegante, ni siquiera tenía una idea de cuanto dinero le había costado a Kuno.

Era casi vulgar el espacio, la mitad de nuestro lujoso departamento por lo menos, pude ver como la silueta de Kuno abandonaba también la recamara, seguramente había ido a la sala a beber.

Miré mi celular y no había ni una sola llamada de Ranma, habían cesado desde hacía una semana, mi hermana me lo había advertido, la llamé y escuché su voz adormecida, agradecí que no estuviera con Kio, así me podría hablar sin ningún problema.

—Te escuchas mal.

—No puedo Nabiki, no puedo —le dije con la voz rota, no lo pude evitar y rompí a llorar sosteniéndome del barandal para no caerme sobre mi propio peso, estaba completamente derrumbada, mi hermana me escuchó en silencio, percibí como se despertaba y como seguramente estaría atenta algún cambio de humor que tuviese.

—Llevo tres malditas semanas aquí y no puedo más con esta tortura. No me ha llamado otra vez.

—Ni siquiera quisiste escucharlo, te advertí que no te rogaría toda la vida.

—¡La ofendida soy yo! —repliqué frustrada, ¿porqué me decía aquello? Ella más que nadie sabía toda mi historia con ese hombre, no podía ser que me echara la culpa así nada más, y la escuché suspirar pesadamente.

—Ya sabes todo lo que sé, la última vez que vino…

—¿Kio no te ha dicho nada?

—Dejaste a Ranma bastante mal, Akane —su voz era nostálgica, cosa que me sorprendió un poco, mi mirada se posó en la inmensidad de aquel hermoso océano que estaba más oscuro que el cielo, y su sonido me envolvió por un momento.

—Las cosas estaban demasiado claras en aquel restaurante, pasaron una noche juntos… —un sollozo cautivo salió de mi garganta sorprendiéndome —… Cuando estaba aún conmigo.

—Mao lo sabe Akane, y tendrás que enfrentarla cuando estés de regreso, ¿cuándo será eso?

—Pensé que aguantaría más, pero no, es imposible y creo que por primera vez en la vida Kuno estará de acuerdo conmigo.

—¿Vas a buscarlo?

No sabía que responder, ni siquiera sabía si estaba obrando de forma correcta, Ranma me había buscando como un desquiciado desde el primer día que me había ido de Nerima, inclusive supo que había salido de ahí gracias a Kio, que había adquirido esa información de un modo poco justo por sus privilegios como piloto, pero estaba muy enojada con él y no era tan fácil para mi verlo, ni siquiera sabía si deseaba escucharlo, antes de darle una respuesta a Nabiki ella habló preocupada.

—No quiero alarmarte ni nada, pero quiero que sepas que los tipos como Ranma no tardan tanto en sanar como probablemente te pasara a ti, pequeña.

Aquello fue otra punzada en mi pobre corazón, ¿cuánto aguantaría? Todos los días lo sentía mucho más débil, ¿era posible sentir aquellas horribles sensaciones de forma tan a menuda, se había hecho una costumbre acaso?

—¿Esta… —no terminé de decir la frase, simplemente las palabras no salían de mi boca, Nabiki respiró hondamente de nuevo y aquello me preocupó.

—Tu decidiste dejarlo, Akane… Tienes que tener eso muy presente.

Seguramente aquel era el último golpe, porque caí sin saber al suelo, sentí como una mano invisible torturaba mi corazón, las palabras de mi hermana eran demasiado claras, ella siempre había sido así de sincera conmigo y se lo agradecía profundamente, pero me di cuenta que no estaba lista para saber aquella terrible verdad.

—La china…

—No te puedo asegurar que este con ella —me dijo pausadamente, —, que se le haya metido a la cama y aprovechado la oportunidad…

—¿Qué sabes que no me has dicho? —sabía que esto era evidente masoquismo, pero la duda simplemente me estaba matando, todas las noches le había dicho a Nabiki que no me interesaba saber nada de él, era una verdad absoluta, porque vaya que lo había intentando con Kuno.

Habíamos tenido muchas cenas en donde intentaba ver sus puntos positivos, como cuando estábamos recién casados cuando me había propuesto enamorarme de aquel hombre, pero cada día era más complicado y cada día me alejaba más de Kuno y extrañaba más a Ranma, sin embargo el enojo seguía presente como una cicatriz que no podía cerrarse.

—Te conozco y sé que lo has intentado con Kuno…

—Dímelo de una vez —le dije cortante, sintiendo como mi corazón me daba una patada en el pecho, como reprochando que porque era tan masoquista, que el único que sufría era él.

—Kio me dijo que la china regreso a su casa y como te dije no me consta que haya estado con ella… Las veces que hemos salido con Ranma siempre se lleva una chica a casa.

Sí, tenía que pedirle una disculpa a mi corazón, seguía en el suelo vencida por la desagradable noticia, la verdad era que me esperaba algo así, ni siquiera sabía porque me afectaba tanto si era obvio que las mujeres le llovían a Ranma, estaba despechado y sino estaba despechado estaba dolido porque una mujer como yo se había atrevido a dejarlo.

—¿Qué has visto?

—Akane por favor…

—¡¿Qué has visto?! —mi tono de voz había aumentado casi en un grito demandante, no podía verla, pero sabía la expresión que seguramente tenía al otro lado de la línea, sabía perfectamente que Nabiki sabía todo, porque Ranma no tenía idea que era la rusa disfrazada, ella respiró y sentí como mi corazón me reclamaba de nuevo.

—Lo obvio, liga, las besa, las toca y se las lleva… No te hagas esto Akane, estuvo muy mal…

—Tres semanas, solo han pasado tres semanas —dije con dolor, apretando mi pecho, sentía que me faltaba la respiración, escuché un suspiro de Nabiki.

—No es que lo defienda Akane… Pero pues te fuiste a un lugar paradisiaco con tu marido, es obvio que él piense…

—Tienes razón, es obvio que esto pasaría.

—Te digo que estuvo bastante mal, se notaba que le había dolido mucho perderte.

—No creo que Ranma me haya querido alguna vez, Nabiki —había un dolor evidente en miv voz, Nabiki intentó decirme algo que me reconfortara, pero simplemente no hacía falta, no había nada que lograra consolarme, estaba acabada y si Ranma podía seguir sin mi yo podía tres veces más —A Ranma lo que le dolió es que Kuno le gano, siempre le ha dolido eso.

—Lo siento mucho Akane —me dijo derrotada, nunca había entendido porque lo defendía con aquella seguridad, pero a mi nadie me había contado nada de Ranma, lo había visto y escuchado con mis propios oídos, era imposible que no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos aquella noche, ni siquiera le había negado nada, la culpa de Ranma estaba más clara que nada, terminé la llamada con Nabiki, no tenía caso que siguiera atormentándola además quería estar sola un momento.

Ni siquiera sabía como mi relación con Ranma había llegado tan lejos, yo no había buscado saber aquella verdad, se había presentado sola, era cosa del destino que me enterara, el sonido del mar me relajaba bastante, yo creo que solo por eso no me había vuelto loca tanto tiempo.

—¿La china había regresado a su casa tan fácil? —me pregunté mirando la oscuridad del cielo, se me hacía demasiado raro, aquella mujer amaba con locura a Ranma, de igual forma que yo seguramente, ¿la habría rechazado? No se veía contento con ella, pero no había duda que me había engañado de la peor forma que había podido.

Recordarlo hizo que mi sangre ardiera sin piedad, era la primera noche que dejaba que Kuno viniera hasta mi habitación, había dejado que me besara y que tocara, pero simplemente no soportaba sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, en cambio Ranma, las palabras de Nabiki retumbaron en mi cabeza al saber que había ligado con mujeres equis cuando estaba con ella y Kio.

—¿Todo es tan simple para ti? —pregunté entre dientes y apretando mis puños con fuerza, clavando mis uñas en la palma de mis manos, de solo pensar en las mujeres que ya habían pasado por su cama… No valía la pena hacerme tanto daño, me metí a mi habitación y me metí a la cama de inmediato, buscando refugió en mis sueños, pero no los tuve, fueron solo pesadillas, esa trenza aparecía una y otra vez en diferentes escenarios y con distintas mujeres.

* * *

><p>—El viaje simplemente me mato —le dije a Mao mientras dejaba mis maletas en la mesa y ella me ayudaba con una que metí a mi cuarto, cuando desperté después de haber hablado con mi hermana, Kuno había comprado los boletos de regreso, era obvio que no se quería quedar más tiempo en ese lugar cuando sabía que no conseguiría nada de mi, tres semanas habían sido demasiado para ambos.<p>

—¿Cómo la pasaste? —conocía perfectamente ese tono, era completamente inquisidor, cuando la miré noté que su mirada era completamente desaprobadora.

—No me digas nada, por favor —le pedí, estaba frustrada, ella me lo había advertido y yo simplemente había desechado sus consejos

—Solo quiero decirte que ese canalla no merece que dejes de comer por él —puso sus manos sobre sus caderas de forma molesta, examinándome sin piedad, era cierto que había perdido muchísimo peso desde que terminamos, era obvio que no tuviera apetito para nada, pero me sentía bastante bien —¡Estás en los huesos!

—No exageres —sonreí y sacudí la cabeza —me hacía falta perder unos kilitos, además con tu comida es seguro que subiré de peso.

—No me gusta verte así, querida.

La miré resignada, me encogí de hombros —Regreso a ser la misma Akane de hace tiempo, la de siempre.

—Ese hombre vino muchas veces a buscarte —me dijo tranquila, Kuno ya no estaba en la casa y por eso hablaba de esa forma tan despreocupada, la miré atenta, era obvio que me encontraría con noticias de Ranma —tiene un carácter de los mil demonios. No respeta a las persona mayores —su tono era resentido y la miré sorprendida, aunque sabía que Ranma era un hombre de poca paciencia y seguramente había tenido un enfrentamiento con Mao.

—Siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar cosas desagradables por mi culpa.

Ella sonrió de aquella forma maternal que me derretía el corazón y me abrazó, reconfortándome, no había duda alguna que necesitaba de ella más que nada aunque con amargura sabía que en ese momento, las manos de Ranma no me caerían nada mal… ¡Akane! Me regañé, no podía desearlo, tenía que separar aquellos pensamientos que solo lograban lastimarme.

—Lo único que me interesa es que estés bien —repuso y cuando me soltó acarició mi cara apretando mis mejillas —pero tengo que confesar que ese hombre "no" acepta un no por respuesta.

La miré sin comprender y ella se encogió de hombros —Te va a costar mucho deshacerte de él, te advierto que estará muy dolido…

—No pienso caer en su maldito juego de nuevo —no estaba segura de mis palabras, pero definitivamente de la idea si, Mao me miró con dudas y no dijo nada, era algo que me gustaba de ella, que jamás cuestionaba mis palabras de ninguna forma.

—Ryoga también vino a buscarte —cambió de tono y me enseñó un papel en donde había apuntado un menaje, miré extrañada aquello, generalmente él no me buscaba, porque siempre que lo hacía tenido problemas con la odiosa de Ukyo.

—¿Paso algo? —pregunté completamente preocupada y Mao se encogió de hombros.

—Él estaba bien, pero como ni siquiera querías que él se enterara de donde estabas me dijo que lo buscaras apenas llegaras.

—Seguramente Ranma se lo pidió —no hablamos más del tema, la verdad era que Mao no era ninguna metiche, y se había quedado tranquila con mi apariencia, era claro que había vuelto a mentir, si supiera como estaba por dentro, estaría tumbada en la cama escuchando un sermón que era completamente innecesario para mi.

Seguí deshaciendo mis maletas y después tomé un baño, quería pensar bien las cosas, cuando termine salí y me alisté, tenía que buscar a Ryoga, no me respondía su celular y aquello era extraño, aunque no me gustara, tendría que buscarlo en donde Ukyo, no tenía más remedio, manejé hasta ahí y recé por no toparme a Ranma, simplemente no estaba preparada.

* * *

><p>—¿Akane? —Ukyo me miró completamente extrañada, no me esperaba, pero me extraño que no tuviera aquella actitud antipática que siempre me había mostrado, inclusive me miraba con una gran curiosidad —Regresaste.<p>

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Supongo que estas buscando a Ryoga —me dijo esquiva, de nuevo había regresado aquella Ukyo a la cual no le caía para nada bien, no quería rodeos así que asentí.

—Ya no vive aquí —sentí un hueco en el estomago, la miré completamente desconcertada, ellos vivían juntos desde hacía tiempo, incluso pensé que llegarían a casarse y una desagradable idea vino a mi mente, Ryoga me había comentado que Ukyo había estado enamorada de Ranma desde niña, ¿sería posible…

—Estaba muy enojada cuando dejaste a Ranma, creo que jamás lo había visto así —me miró directamente a los ojos y se apresuró con la orden que tenía, no había mucha gente, por eso me hablaba tan libre, no tenía idea de que las cosas podían cambiar tanto en solo tres semanas.

—Las cosas no son así, si deje a Ranma…

—Supongo que no perdías nada escuchándolo —me replicó y aquello me hizo enojar, quien se creía ella para hablarme acerca de mi relación.

—Así que discutimos, tu eres la responsable de que terminara con Ryoga.

—¿Acaso Ranma y tu…

—¡Por supuesto que no, Akane! —sabía lo que estaba pensando y pareció bastante ofendida por mi suposición. —A Ranma yo lo quiero muchísimo, pero no así, desde hace tiempo entendí que él jamás me querría… De esa forma.

—Entonces no entiendo porque dices que Ryoga y tu se pelearon por mi culpa.

Ukyo me miró con dolor, inclusive parecía que estaba demasiado enojada y no terminaba de entender porque, ella pareció saberlo por que se molesto muchísimo.

—No mereces que Ranma te quiera de esa forma, Akane.

¡Esta estúpida quien demonios se cree! —¿Sabes dónde esta Ryoga? Me busco…

—¡Puedes irte al demonio, búscalo tu misma! —me gritó ignorando que las demás personas estaban presenciando la escena, ¿estaba loca? No entendía que demonios había pasado, y ella no me diría nada, además estaba provocándome, salí de inmediato de ahí y me puse a pensar a donde había podido ir Ryoga, sabía que tenía un pésimo sentido de orientación, lo que me preocupaba era que no me respondía el celular, no estaba entendiendo nada.

* * *

><p>Manejé hasta el dojo, aunque realidad me hubiera gustado caminar, saldría a correr, pero cuando llegue percibí el delicioso aroma de la comida de mi hermana y cuando la salude noté que su sonrisa maternal seguía presenté en su bello rostro.<p>

—Que bueno que regresaste, Akane —me dio un pequeño beso y sonreí levemente, sin duda alguna me gustaría ser como Kasumi, tan tranquila siempre definitivamente ella no tenía los problemas que a mi me tocaba tener siempre. —Ryoga te ha estado buscando.

—Si, Mao me lo dijo, pero es que no tengo idea de donde está…

—¿Akane? —la voz de Ryoga sonó detrás de mi espalda, no entendía que estaba haciendo ahí, lo miré completamente confundida y antes de poder decir algo la dulce voz de mi hermana sonó de nuevo.

—Ryoga se esta quedando con nosotros, saldré por un momento Akane.

Cuando Kasumi nos dejó solos en la cocina lo miré completamente desconcertada, definitivamente no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo —¿Qué demonios…

—Las cosas se salieron un poco de control —dijo con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Por qué demonios se pelearon Ukyo y tu?

Ryoga miró por un momento a la ventana de la cocina, parecía pensativo y algo desorientado por mi pregunta, después me miró apenado —Tuvimos nuestras diferencias respecto a ti y ella termino corriéndome de su casa.

Era lógico, Ryoga era un gran amigo mío y Ukyo era una gran amiga de Ranma, seguramente se había enojado "cuando lo abandone" y sabía que Ryoga me había defendido, sin razón suficiente para que ella lo corriera de su casa, ni siquiera la culpaba por eso, si algo había conocido al lado de Ranma eran los celos, el peor sentimiento que había experimentado hasta ese momento.

—No tenías que hacerlo…

—Ranma estaba verdaderamente mal…

—¿Y que hay de mi? —repliqué de inmediato apretando el puño con fuerza, él me miró completamente extrañado, pero estaba harta… ¡Harta que todo el mundo viera a Ranma como la pobre victima! —¡Él me engaño con Xian Pu!

Ryoga me miró completamente extrañado por lo que le estaba diciendo, parecía como si ni siquiera me entendía y aquello me hizo enfadarme aún más, ¿cómo era posible que Ranma le hiciera creer a todos que yo había acabado con la relación así nada más?

—¡No tengo idea de lo que haya dicho Ranma, pero créeme que no son más que mentiras!

—Él no me dijo nada —dijo tranquilo, incluso un poco confundido por lo que le había dicho —Días después de que te fuiste llego a donde Ukyo, se le veía bastante mal, nosotros ni siquiera teníamos idea y fue Ukyo la que dijo que seguramente había pasado algo malo contigo —escuchaba atenta las palabras de Ryoga, sabía que él jamás me mentiría, siempre había sido un gran amigo y valoraba lo que me estaba diciendo, —cuando le preguntamos no quiso hablar y fue cuando te empecé a buscar y me di cuenta que te habías marchado, Mao me lo dijo.

Parecía completamente impresionado al recordar —No podía creer que te habías ido con Kuno, salimos en una ocasión —se calló de repente y supe porque lo hacía, seguramente no me quería decir lo que mi hermana me había comentado.

—Sigue, por favor —estaba muy seria, lo sabía por la forma en que Ryoga me miraba, noté que tragaba con un poco de trabajo y siguió dudoso.

—Salimos un día y llevaba una mujer…

—¿Xian Pu? —pregunté sintiendo aquella presión en mi pecho que no me gustaba nada, él sacudió la cabeza.

—No la conocía, jamás lo vi con Xian Pu, es más creo que ella ni siquiera esta en Nerima ya y si está, Ranma no ha salido con ella.

—¿Y así era como Ranma demostraba su depresión? —mi tonó era completamente sarcástico, Ryoga se encogió de hombros, no lo culpaba en lo más mínimo, pero seguí sin entender porqué las personas sentían tanta compasión por Ranma que se notaba que la había pasado de maravilla.

—Akane yo creo…

—No Ryoga —corté de inmediato, no soportaba que la gente fuera compasiva con él y a mi me vieran como la culpable de todo, si había reaccionado de aquella forma era por la terrible verdad que había averiguado —Te agradezco lo que estas haciendo, pero creo que deberías regresar con Ukyo —él sonrió con tristeza, y me acerqué a él para acariciarle el hombro —, ustedes se quieren y no es justo que se peleen por cosas como estas, lo mío con Ranma desde el principio estaba destinado a terminar así.

—No creo que te haya engañado, Akane.

—Sé que eres su amigo, pero no olvides que también eres amigo mío —repliqué tranquila, él ladeó la cabeza pensativo —Mao siempre dice que lo que empieza mal termina mal… Ranma y yo simplemente… No importa ya.

—¿Arreglaste tus diferencias con Kuno? —le iba a decir la verdad, que aquel viaje no había sido más que un infierno, pero me miró de aquella forma que no soportaba, odiaba que me tuvieran lastima y enterarme que Ranma salía con cualquier mujer que se le pasará por el frente me hacía hervir la sangre, no quería que me vieran débil después de mi gran fracaso, había apostado todo por él… Había sido tan ciega.

—Creo que solo necesitábamos un poco de tiempo —sonreí levemente, fingiendo una tremenda felicidad y noté la mirada sorprendida de Ryoga, él mejor que nadie sabía mi falsa historia con Kuno, pero sabía que le contaría a Ranma, no estaba tan segura pero no me quería arriesgar a que él supiera que simplemente me estaba costando la vida estar sin él. —Era un lugar maravilloso, creo que reparo todos los problemas que había entre nosotros.

—¿En verdad? —estaba completamente incrédulo y acentué mi sonrisa para parecer más creíble.

Asentí apretando las manos, sentí como sudaban, definitivamente me había vuelto ya una mala mentirosa —¡Sí! Creo que por fin mi matrimonio va a funcionar, lo mejor que pudo pasarme fue haberme separado de Ranma.

Él no respondió al instante, definitivamente estaba en shock por la noticia y no lo culpaba, sentí como mi estomago se contraía por la mentira tan brutal, jamás en la vida esas palabras serían ciertas, en aquel viaje me había dado cuenta que le pertenecía a Ranma y dudaba que pudiera llegar otro hombre que me hiciera olvidarlo, pero Ranma estaba tan bien saliendo con mujeres y demostrando que le importaba tan poco que no me daría el lujo de que me humillara.

—Espero que no te importe que este aquí…

—¡Por supuesto que no Ryoga! —exclamé de inmediato negando con mi cabeza y mirándolo fijamente —Sabes perfectamente que siempre serás bien recibido, pero no estoy de acuerdo que sigas peleado con Ukyo por algo que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

—Me alegra verte tan entera, Akane —me dijo sincero —, por un momento pensé que no podrías salir de eso —si, era el colmo, tenía que fingir que no me afectaba en lo más mínimo.

—¿Crees que podamos entrenar algún día? —le pregunté para cambiar el tema, no quería saber nada más de Ranma, él sonrió halagado y nos sentamos en la mesa para charlar como siempre hacíamos, eran tan ameno que me encantaba pasar tiempo con él y cuando me di cuenta eran muy tarde, recibí una llamada a mi celular que era de Kuno, ¿por qué tenía que seguirme molestando? Pero no se lo demostré a Ryoga y tomé la llamada encanta de la vida.

—Akane, necesito que en la noche estés lista, vamos a salir a cenar con unos amigos.

—Claro que si, querido —dijo forzadamente y noté que Ryoga estaba atentó a mis palabras, sonreí y me despedí apresuradamente de él, no quería mentirle más a Ryoga y necesitaba arreglarme, así que me disculpé y salí del dojo.

* * *

><p>—Me dijiste que comerías —replicó Mao dejando la charola con la comida sobre una de las mesas que decoraban mi habitación, la miré con desgana y sonreí para aparentar que todo estaba bien, no soportaba aquella mirada de: "te lo dije"<p>

—Ya te dije que iré a cenar con Kuno, no debes preocuparte, prometo que comeré muy bien—sonreí delicadamente y ella me miró poco convencida, pero inmediatamente su atención se vio disipada por el hermoso vestido que había decidido utilizar.

Era simplemente hermoso, de eso no había duda, la tela era de seda y el color era de un azul cobalto intenso que empalidecía más mi piel pero que hacía brillar mis ojos de forma intensa, tenía unos zapatos a juego y unos accesorios que resaltaban mi belleza, ni siquiera sabía porque me ponía tan elegante, vaya que tenía el ánimo caído para pasar tanto tiempo arreglándome, así evitaba pensar en él.

—Estas implemente hermosa.

—Te prometí que lo intentaría con Kuno, de nuevo —respondí con algo de desgana, Mao me miró detenidamente y noté la gran tristeza que había en sus envejecidos ojos, se acercó a mi sin quitarme la mirada de encima y cuando estuvo enfrente de mi su delicada mano acarició mi mejilla mirándome con pesar.

—Inténtalo por ti, nada más que por ti. Sé que piensas que Ranma no me gustaba para ti —¿por qué todo el mundo tenía que hablarme de él, lo tenía tatuado en la frente? Mao seguía mirándome atenta —Pero no quería que nadie te lastimara.

—No te preocupes por eso Mao —dije tranquila, estaba actuando, no soportaba aquella mirada, ni aguantaba saber que todos sentían lastima por mi, estaba muy enojada con Ranma, aunque no sabía si era culpa de él, estaba enojada porque él podía seguir con su vida como si nada y yo estaba con una herida en el corazón. —Te dije que me había hecho bien perder esos kilos de más.

—Espero que comas lo suficiente —me dijo y me dejó sola en la habitación, me miré de nuevo, y sonreí, a pesar de lo mal que estaba por dentro, por fuera no lo aparentaba, aquel vestido era hermoso, lo tenía desde hacía años y jamás me lo había puesto, creo que estaba tan escondido en el closet que me había olvidado completamente de él.

Era corto, de coctel, el restaurante al que seguramente iríamos lo ameritaba, aunque por atrás era un poco más largo, haciendo que se notara un desnivel con las telas, no tenía tirantes, sin embargo un detalle tejido decoraba el centro de mi hermoso vestido, sin duda era único, unos golpes a la puerta me sacaron por completo de mi ensoñación y noté que era Kuno que me miraba atónito.

—Estás hermosa —dijo bastante sorprendido, pero aquel cumplido me hizo sentir incomoda, seguramente me había sobrepasado con mi atuendo, aunque ya era demasiado tarde para cambiarme, me tendió la mano y la tuve que tomar para que me llevara al restaurante.

Sin duda alguna los amigos de Kuno eran demasiado aburridos, dos hombres de negocios, ni siquiera sabía porque Kuno se empecinaba en llevarme si parecía un fantasma, los hombres no me miraban y tampoco él, hablaban de negocios, mientras yo tomaba de aquella copa de vino, no tenía hambre, a pesar de que todos los tentempiés estaban deliciosos y exquisitos simplemente no podía comer.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cuánto tiempo seguiría así? Mientras hablaban de un tema de la bolsa que en realidad no me interesaba me mire las muñecas, ¿cuánto peso había perdido? Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta hasta que Mao, Kasumi y mi padre me habían dicho que estaba demasiado delgada, era verdad, ni siquiera recordaba cuando era la última vez que había comido decentemente, pero se me olvida hacerlo, el hambre simplemente no llegaba a mi.

—Y como dijo el presidente de la corporación… —blah blah, Kuno lucía una gran sonrisa y seguridad hablando sobre sus negocios, no era feo, ¿por qué demonios jamás había podido amarlo? Recordé nuestro encuentro en aquella habitación cuando pensé en Ranma y supe que no podía seguir con eso, no lo hacía nada mal, Kuno tenía una amante, lo había notado cuando estuvimos en aquella playa hermosa.

Cualquiera se hubiese vuelvo loca, como cuando vi a Ranma y Xian Pu en aquel restaurante en donde acabo con todo lo que habíamos construido, ¿porqué no me dejaba simplemente? Lo había visto de mejor humor, eso me hacía pensar que las cosas con su amante iban a las mil maravillas… Mi mirada se perdió en una pareja que estaba un poco alejada de nosotros, se acariciaban con un cariño que parecía infinito, él no tenía ojos más que para ella y ella parecía que estaba viviendo un cuento de hadas.

¿Porqué? ¡Maldita sea! Ya no iba a pensar más en él, me disculpé para ir al baño, necesitaba tomar aire y estar lejos de esos hombre que me iban a volver loca con sus temas de conversación, por lo menos hubiera invitado a Kodashi para que me hiciera reír con sus comentarios estúpidos, pero no, tenía que martirizarme de esa manera.

—Maldición Kuno —repliqué molesta cuando estaba en el baño, no era tan amplio como lo esperaba solo tenía dos servicios, y un lavado impresionante, de mármol y un espejo inmenso, con un marco dorado bastante elegante, quería estar metida en mi cama, estaba demasiado cansada y sabía que seguramente se debía al poco tiempo que había dormido, solo tenía pesadillas y como no estaba comiendo nada bien también eso ayudaba a mi estado de cansancio absoluto.

—¿Porqué tienes que torturarme de esta forma? —me dije enojada por estar perdiendo el tiempo en ese lugar, miré mi reflejo con atención, a pesar de todo el maquillaje y las joyas llamativas notaba mi triste sonrisa, una sonrisa destruida que Ranma se había encargado de poner ahí, dos mujeres entraron al baño, hablaban de su perro, se miraron en el espejo, frívolas y sin siquiera reparar en mi presencia y salieron riendo escandalosamente.

¿Cómo estaría Golgo? Lo extrañaba tanto… ¡Maldito Ranma! —Cómo quisiera olvidarme de sus besos… —hablaba de forma despreocupada, sabía que no había nadie ahí, y la verdad poco me interesaba, sentía que ya estaba perdiendo la cordura, me llego un mensaje, el sonido me distrajo —Kuno —fue lo primero que dije, pensé que estaba impaciente por mi tardanza siempre era así, pero me había equivocado, se trataba de mi padre… Desde que sabía mandar mensajes de texto no dejaba de enviar chistes y esos mensajes con cadenas interminables, pensar en él me hizo sonreír, creo que él sería el único hombre que jamás me traicionaría y al cual amaría para siempre. —Te amo.

Ni siquiera entendí lo que paso de repente, una fuerza brutal casi me destroza el brazo y me azotaron con fuerza contra la puerta del baño que estaba cerrada, me aturdí de inmediato y sentí que mi corazón se iba a detener cuando vi esos ojos azules más cobaltos que mi vestido de coctel, ¡Ranma! Sentí que mi garganta se atoraba y jamás en la vida me habían visto de tal manera, mucho menos él.

—Regresaste —dijo con voz ronca, había demasiado rencor en su mirada… ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba enojado? Yo era la ofendida en todo eso…

—¿Ran…

—¡Regresaste! —exclamó de nuevo pero parecía que estaba hablando solo, me miraba como si yo fuera un espejismo, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, me había largado solo tres semanas, ¡tres putas semanas y todo estaba vuelto loco en Nerima! —¿Cómo te fue en tu apasionado y romántico viaje con tu marido?

Su voz estaba cargada de ira, rabia… ¿Odio? Ranma me estaba odiando, lo miré completamente aturdida, ¿era un sueño? No… Me dolían mis brazos y las muñecas, él estaba utilizando demasiado fuerza sobre mi.

—¡Habla de una maldita vez, Akane! —me gritó azotándome de nuevo contra la puerta cerrada del baño, lo miré desconcertada, definitivamente no era un sueño.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —fue lo único que atiné a decir ¿qué más podía decirle cuando me había dejado completamente descolocada, estábamos en un restaurante, en el baño de mujeres y él me miraba como si hubiese sido yo la que lo hubiera traicionado.

—¡¿Sabes lo mal que la he pasado por tu maldita culpa?! —gritó sin ningún reparo, ¡Maldición me iba a romper las muñecas, lo empujé sin éxito, jamás lo había visto así y nunca me había agarrado de esa forma tan bruta y animal.

—¡Ranma me estas lastimando! —exclamé aturdida, pero él no aflojó ni un poco su agarre, me encaró y parecía que lo había ajustado incluso más.

—¿Te hizo suya?

Era una animal, ese hombre no era el Ranma que había conocido, tenía aquella mirada posesiva estaba trastornado, no entendía como su machismo y rivalidad con Kuno llegaba a tal punto que comportarse así.

—¡A ti que demonios te interesa, mi vida personal con mi esposo no es de tu incumbencia!

Me empujó de nuevo contra la puerta y atiné a golpearlo en el estomago, me soltó por la falta de aire que eso le había causado y lo miré completamente asustada, no tenía escapatoria y él no estaba precisamente en condiciones de tener una conversación.

—No puedo creer que hayas sido capaz Akane.

—¡¿Capaz de que?! —repliqué furiosa, ahora él también jugaría a la victima, cuando había ido él quien destruyó todo.

Apretó su puño con fuerza, —¡¿Te hizo suya?! —espetó con autoridad, las imágenes de él con la china regresaron a mi cabeza de inmediato, como un torpedo que artillaba mi cabeza y las palabras resonaban casi dejándome sorda.

—¡Tu me engañaste con la maldita china! —grité y él abrió los ojos con infinita sorpresa, como si no entendiera porque estaba diciendo aquello, lo cual me enfureció más, se había atrevido a gritarme y hacerme daño y ahora parecía que no recordaba lo que había pasado en aquel restaurante.

—¿De que demonios estás hablando? —dijo bastante enojado.

¡Era el colmo! —¡Deja de hacerte la maldita victima! Tú sabes perfectamente lo que vi en aquel restaurante cuando me viste llorando.

—¡Estabas en los brazos de Kuno, para después largarte a no sé donde demonios con él. —apretó de nuevo el puño acorralándome de nuevo, aquel hombre me intimidaba como nadie, —¡Así que lo amas!

—¡¿Qué…

Me empujó sobre el lavado de mármol y sentí como mi espalda sufría un golpe que seguramente me dejaría marca, Ranma se me hecho encima mirándome como su fuera un tigre y yo una indefensa liebre —¡Tu eres mía Akane! —me besó con una fuerza que me lastimó los labios, este no era Ranma, estaba simplemente desquiciado, no era el hombre que me despertaba una pasión infinita, pero inclusive con aquel comportamiento animal hacía que los sentidos se agudizaran en su máximo punto.

Intenté separarme de él, aquello no era sano, ni siquiera sabía si se trataba de un sueño, una pesadilla o alguna mala pasada que me estuviera jugando mi mente, sus besos me comían entera la boca y la mandíbula, sus manos me apretaban con una fuerza brutal que me destrozaba pero que me quemaba de una forma deliciosa.

Estaba acabada… Simplemente acabada en aquel baño, entre los brazos del único hombre que me había hecho sentir celos, odio, amor, pasión y todos los sentimientos posibles en este mundo.

* * *

><p><em><em>Toda mi inspiración y amor para ti mi amigo canino, por siempre y para siempre te amo peludo...<em>_

**NTA: **Hooolaaaaaa mis queridos y queridas lectores y lectoras! Ya sé que los tuve en un momento agónico de la historia y pido mil disculpas, aclaro que no es falta de inspiración porque ya tenía el capitulo listo, fueron solo problemas y obstáculos ya ven que así es la vida pero siempre con mente positiva y fe todo sale! Muchas gracias por o dos sus comentarios y sí va a estar de infarto esto, pero les prometo que las cosas no son tan graves como parecen jajaja un beso muy grande a todos y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! Espero les siga gustando la historia y que este capitulo sea de su agrado! Besos y buenas vibras!

**AkaneKagome** Guapísima te sigo mandando las mejores vibras y espero que te encuentres muy bien! Te mando un abrazo y las mejores vibras!

**MaRce kid, **HELLOOOOO! Jajajajajaja ya imagino el torrente de emociones que tienes desde el cap pasado! Y como siempre espero que ya haya gustado este y ya veras el Ranma animal que quieres veremos si se puede llegar al Ranma cariñoso! Sobretodo me encantan ver tus deseos oscuros hacía a Xian Pu pero no la odio tanto! Jajajajaja y eso de mujeres embarazadas y bipolares creo que todas lo somos que espanto! Jajajaja y sé que al dejarlo ahí vas a querer masacrar a mi musa! Pero ella también te adora y entiende todos esos cambios y deseos oscuros! Jajajajajajaja será un poco pasado el próximo capitulo, creo que los personajes gozan de una personalidad tan cambiante como tu mi querida lectora y sobra decir que me mataste de la risa como siempre, creo que contigo no tengo la necesidad de hacer abdominales en el gym! :D lov u princess! Nos veremos pronto! Te mando un gran abrazo y las mejores vibras!

**Nora**, Muchisimos saludos amiga! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Saludos!

**Mishiga Akuy,** Saludos! Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado! Saludos

**Diana Tendo**, No Dianita! No quiero matarte para nada! :D y sé que me debes de odiar por haberlo dejado hasta aquí soy tan cruel... Pero si! No tomes decisiones apresuradas con Ranma como lo hizo Akane! :D Ya más adelante verás como se arregla todo y es verdad, pobre Akane, todo lo que dices es cierto, escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Ranma debe ser bien duro jajaja y si revisa tu correo más seguido! Así no te quedas atrás! Te informó el el próximo capitulo si va a estar de infarto... :D soy buena te avise! Y muchas gracias por el cumplido de que soy buena! Eso me sube mucho el ánimo especialmente en momentos en donde uno duda de si mismo! Pero me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y espero que este cap también sea de tu agrado! Te mando un gran abrazo y las mejores vibras para esta semana.

**Susyakane, **Que bueno que te sigo viendo por aquí guapa! Perdón por hacerte vivir la misma agonía que Akane, espero no haberte dejado peor con este capitulo! Pero es para que te den más ganas de leer! Pronto veras que pasa con estos dos! Muchas gracias por las buenas vibras porque vaya que las necesito! :D un gusto siempre verte por aquí! Te mando un abrazo y las mejores vibras para ti también! :D

**Launica62, **Saludos! buenas vibras!

**The Pam,** Hola! Ojalá que te haya gustado! Saludos las mejores vibras! :D xoxo!

**Rena7,** Holaaaa guapísima! Espero que la historia haya sido de tu agrado y te mando las mejores vibras y un gran abrazo para esta semana y todos los proyectos que tengas en manos! :D xoxo!

**Mininahermosa29, **Hoooola! ojalá te haya gustado este capi y sigas la historia!

**Jacquesita Saotome,** HOLAAAAAAAA :D jajajajajaja drama drama! Ya está en la mesa y ya sabes, igual que Marce, ustedes son completamente responsables... Jajaja no te creas, ya estaba planeado así! Y como siempre me alegra mucho saber de ti, especialmente porque sé que te escapas de tu trabajo y miles de cosas que seguramente tienes para ver la historia y no sabes lo mucho que significa eso para mi así que ni te apures con dejar review no vaya a ser que te cachen! Jajaja y no te preocupes que mi musa trabaja y trabaja :D ! No sabía que ya había visto la otra historia! Que bueno que te haya gustado muchas gracias por tus comentarios guapa! Te deseo una buena semana y te mando un gran abrazo de oso panda! :D xoxo

**Pleasure Delayer,** Hola guapa! Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado! Ojala te lea pronto! Te mando un abrazo y las mejores vibras :D!

**Eleniak,** Hola! Me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capitulo pasado y claro espero te haya gustado este! A la mejor y tienes razón! Siempre estos dos tienen mal entendidos y si comparto tu opinión de la locura de Akane, esperemos no siga tomando decisiones apresuradas o por lo menos no con Kuno! Te mando un gran abrazo y las mejores vibras para esta semana amiga!

**Tieve, **Hello! I really hope you are enjoy the history!

**Amafle,** Holaaaaaaaa! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Las mejores vibras !

**Lady CaSs 15, **Hola amigaaaa! Espero que la estés pasando de maravilla y que te siga gustando la historia! Saludos guapa

**Own Son, **Holaaa! Espero que te siga gustando la historia!

**Jorgi San, **Hola! Espero que te diga gustando la historia! Te mando saludos y las mejores vibras :D!

**MayiLoza,** Holaaa! Que alegría que te este gustando la historia! Te mando las mejores vibras!

**Mechitas123, **Hollaaaaaaa! espero te siga gustando la historia! Me encanta leerte! Te mando las mejores vibras y un gran abrazo!

**Linaakane, **Hooolaaaa! Jajajaja que bueno volverte a ver por aquí y tienes razón esto esta intenso y este final creo que más! Ojalá haya sido de tu agrado la historia! Te mando un gran saludo y las mejores vibras! :D

**Allissha, **Amiga! Espero que te encuentres bien y que te haya gustado el capitulo! Te mando un fuerte abrazo y las mejores vibras en todo lo que hagas!

**Chiqui09,** Holaaaaaaa! Tienes toda la razón con respecto al giro, claro espero que te haya gustado y sé que te deje sufriendo con este capitulo te pido una gran disculpa! Jajajaja ya más adelante pasara lo de Nabiki con Kio es demasiado bueno saber que dejo al otro imbécil pero... A que precio? Pobre de ella, pero este capitulo se lo merecían Ranma y Akane... Te prometo que será algo explosivo! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y te mando un gran abrazo! Y muchas buenas vibras para esta semana :D

**Elpatolocosisi****, **Hola! Espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y que continúes leyendo, muchos saludos y buenas vibras ! :D

**RosemaryAlejandra, **Hooooola! Perdón por hacerte sufrir en este capitulo! Sé que me paso de cruel! Y si pobre Ranma y Akane jajaja me encanta que no desconfies de Ranma! Pero tienes razón con esa china nunca se sabe nada! Jajajajaja y bueno no paso nada con Kuno más que una decisión apresurada! Y con respecto a Nabiki tienes toda la razón! Eso de la rusa no esta nada bien pero ya veremos que pasa con esos dos, por lo pronto te tendré en ascuas con respecto a Ranma y Akane y esa escena peligrosa dentro del baño! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado! Te mando un gran abrazo y las mejores vibras para esta semana :D!

**Lenna, **Holaaaaa! Espero que este capi te haya gustado amiga! Te mando un gran saludo y las mejores vibras para esta semana!

**Jhova - Chan, **Jhooooova! Hola de nuevo! Me encantan tus reviws y sobretodo la confusión de drama vs tranquilidad que te cargas jajaja el saber que viste el problema estomacal de Akane en el pasado como tranquilo creo que esta vez el baño será uno de los encuentros más... Complicados, placenteros, terribles? De estos dos! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero no causarte tanto impacto con este amiga! Con Nabiki tienes toda la razón hasta aquí me cuesta mucho controlarla! Que estrés jajaja pero si ya esa relación la veremos más adelante! Te prometo que se arreglara en algún momento! Y con respecto a tu análisis de todo lo sucedido anteriormente me mataste jajajaja definitivamente eres la más observadora de todos los que leen la historia y eso me encanta jajaja sobre todo porque veo que disfrutaste la historia! Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y sí iba a poner un poco más de la conversación espía, pero me pareció cruel y bueno, no dejaría campo para el drama te prometo que todo se explicara pronto, porque tienes razón esa frase se mal interpreta en todas las formas posibles de la palabra! Y como te digo reparar en el pobre de Sasuke solo tu! Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y me supongo como la pasaras! No me quieras matar por dejarlo hasta ahí juro que es justo y necesario! Muchas gracias por tus halagos de verdad que me suben el ánimo y me hacen ver que voy por buen camino! Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos y ya te lo dije antes pero espero te guste este cap! Te mando un gran abrazo y las mejores vibras para esta semana! :D en cuanto a esa famosa frase de: te lo dije ya sé que tan nefastas son :( !

**Monikawaii&SophyHei, **Sophyyyy! Que gusto verte de nuevo por aquí! De verdad que me llena de felicidad! Y que linda sorpresa saber que la otra historia también te gusto creo que tengo una obsesión con un Ranma celoso ya que en el anime lo veía poco! Pero ya me empecé a leer el manga! Así como me dijiste y claro que estoy fascinada! Que mal que ya no vayas a escribir por lo pronto de FMP! Ni siquiera sabía que ya estaba terminado y como dices que te dejo satisfecha puedo imaginarme la belleza! Pero enterare que si escribes el después o cualquier cosa te seguiré! Te pido una enorme disculpa por no haberte leído... De verdad que estoy atravesando momentos amargos, pero pronto que te leeré lo prometo linda! Espero que te haya gustado este cap! Te mando un gran abrazo y las mejores vibras amiga!

**Lobo de sombras, **Hooollaaaaa! Espero te haya gustado el cap y te mando las mejores vibras y un gran abrazo xoxo

**IloveKia - Chan,** Holaaa! Espero te haya gustado esta capitulo! te mando las mejores vibras para esta semana y un fuerte abrazo! xoxo

**Carnadine, **Primero que nada te doy la bienvenida a la historia! Que bueno que sigas la historia desde hace tiempo jajaja y también que bueno que te moví la tabla porque tienes razón ya era demasiada azúcar nos íbamos a hacer diabéticos! Y tienes razón yo tampoco ni loca me quedo con un tipo tan nefasto y raro como Kuno! Espero te haya gustado el capitulo y muchas gracias por seguir la historia, te mando un abrazo y las mejores vibras para esta semana!

**Pepper´s, **No te había visto antes por aquí así que... !Te doy la bienvenida a la historia! Me alegra mucho saber que te gusta la historia y que bueno que te hayas creado una cuenta! Espero que no quieras matarme por haber dejado la historia hasta aquí! Pero prometo que vendrá una resolución en el próximo capitulo en cuanto a Ranma y Akane solo que no te diré si es buena o mala! Para dejarte con las dudas y con ganas de seguir leyendo! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios con respecto a mi forma de escribir! Me encanta cuando hacen eso es emocionante! Espero que te haya gustado el cap y seguirte viendo por aquí! Te mando un abrazo linda y muchas buenas vibras para esta semana!

**Kikko, **First of all, I hope you liked the story and WELCOME! How nice of you to leave me a comment, specially since you considered this to be a love story. No need to worry about the old comments, I'm just glad you like it, with that it's more than enough. I want to thank you for following my story, and also for enjoying it, since it encourages me to keep writing! It is certainly rewarding I love the way you are able to visualize the logic of the story! Ranma wants to protect Akane from both girls, but that will be shown later on the story. In the next chapter you'll be able to know what happens. Regards! And enjoy the chapter! :D

**AkaneXkagomeydirectioner, **Te doy la bienvenida a la historia que emoción! Y antes que nada te pido una disculpa por haber tenido la historia tan abandonada! Tienes toda la razón al no haberla seguido más, la verdad es que entiendo ese sentimiento de hecho hay una historia de Ranma bastante buena que la autora ya no siguió y si es bastante lamentable... Pero que bueno verte por aquí y saber que te ha gustado como ha seguido la historia! Sigo actualizando rápido y muchas gracias por el cumplido de que escribo bien! Así si me la creo! :D claro que vamos a ser muy buenas amigas y si tienes algo por ahí escrito será todo un placer leerlo! Y desde ta te prometo que no dejare el fic hasta que lo termine! Y para resolver tu duda tengo que confesar que si! Ya hay una idea en el horno espero que pronto medio esté para que la leas! Te mando muchos saludos, un gran abrazo y las mejores vibras para esta semana :D!

**Lulupita, **É uma grande surpresa, perdoem minha pobre Português só levar dois bimestral! No puedo creer que sigas la historia! Mas é tudo a gosto! Ya veremos que pasa con Ranma y Akane más adelante! Te mando un gran saludo y las mejores vibras para esta semana obrigada pela letura!:D

**Kylisha, **¡Qué emoción! Más bienvenidas eso me encanta! Muchas gracias por tu comentario de verdad me llena que te haya gusto la historia! Y perdón si el viaje fue demasiado corto para tu gusto, pero se me hacía algo aburrido ponerle drama ahí, así que lo resumí espero que te haya gustado eso, porque tienes toda la razón pasar de un amante a otro no debe ser nada fácil y mucho menos cuando comparas a Ranma con Kuno jajaja! Y si Nabiki es una loca que te puedo decir... Ya veremos como se desenlaza esa historia! Y por lo pronto ya veremos como se desenreda o se complican más las cosas dentro de ese baño! Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia y que la hayas leído toda! Y si eso de escribir en primera persona la verdad es nuevo para mi y confieso que yo también extraño mucho no trabajar tanto con los pensamientos de Ranma! Por eso la otra historia que esta en el horno viene en primera persona de Ranma jajajaja y tienes toda la razón se deben arreglar las cosas sino que chiste todo lo de Nodoka jajajaja pobre Xian Pu! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios de verdad que me llenan y sobretodo el cumplido que te gusta como escribo y el trabajo así hasta me la creo! Pero bueno! Te mando un gran saludo, y las mejores vibras para esta semana :D

**AnaIz16**

**_*If u can dream it u can do it. Walt Disney*_**


	35. Capitulo 34: Posesión… ¡Eres mío!

Decisiones Apresuradas

Capitulo 34

Posesión… ¡Eres mío!

He experimentado de todo, y aseguro que nada es mejor que estar en los brazos de alguien que amas.– John Lennon.

* * *

><p>—¡Déjame en paz! —grité recordando que me había sido infiel con aquella china, se había burlado de mi y ahora se comportaba como si fuera yo la villana del cuento.<p>

—¿Tanto te importa haber sido de Kuno que no quieres que te toqué?

—¡Estás loco! —repliqué molesta, luchando contra él, pero su peso destrozaba mi cuerpo y me vi levantaba sobre el lavabo, el frío del mármol mutilo la piel de mis glúteos, me arrepentí de inmediato por haberme puesto aquella tanga que dejaba demasiada piel al descubierto, las manos de Ranma recorrían mis piernas impaciente y aunque quisiera luchar contra él no podía.

Me estaba dominando, doblegando y aunque luchara mi cuerpo lo había extrañado como nadie, porque a pesar de la falta de respeto que estaba viviendo en aquel momento mis sentidos aclamaban por más.

—¿Pensaste que podías escaparte así de mi, que estabas buscando en realidad? —sus manos me estaban poseyendo, tenía que seguir luchando, no podía caer tan fácil, él me había engañado con la maldita china del demonio.

—¡Qué me sueltes! —grité furiosa y de pronto sentí como introducía bruscamente dos dedos en mi intimidad, ágilmente los había metido debajo de mi tanga y me hizo gemir adolorida por la acción, estaba siendo un animal, y yo estaba loca, porque aquello me había excitado, sus ojos azules me congelaron al instante.

—¡Eres mía! —me reclamó y sacó sus dedos para meterlos con fuerza nuevamente, haciéndome gritar entre el dolor y la pasión —¡Esto es mío! —volvió a hacer lo mismo y me aferré de sus hombros, gimiendo, lo tomé de la trenza y lo jalé con fuerza.

—¡Si no me sueltas te lo juro que te la arranco! —le grité, intentaba cerrar las piernas, para que él no tuviera acceso a mi, pero era inútil, él estaba en medio y me hacía imposible mi deseos, bajó mi vestido, dejando mis pechos completamente expuestos, me maldije por llevar aquel vestido.

Los pezones estaban demasiado erguidos, era obvio, con la barbarie que había hecho en mi intimidad no era para menos, sentía él frío del espejo en mi espalda y él se inclinó otro poco sobre mi, dejándome casi sin aliento, lo jale fuertemente de la trenza, él se quejó, tomó de inmediato un pezón en su boca, sin dejar de mirarme.

—¡No estoy jugando Ranma, no quiero que me toques y si no te alejas te arranco la trenza, te dejo calvo lo juro!

Grité desgarradoramente cuando me mordió mi pezón con una fuerza torturante pero también exquisita, ¿estábamos locos? Aquello no era hacer el amor, parecíamos animales desquiciados, me estaba lastimando y yo también, porque aún así lo estaba disfrutando, solo habían pasado tres semanas pero parecía una eternidad.

—Hazlo y te quedas sin pezón —dijo contra mi pezón mordiéndolo de nuevo, de pronto sentí como mordía mi piel y me hizo gritar de nuevo, él muy odioso me estaba marcando, lo sabía bien.

—¡Te voy a matar!

—¡Él que te va a matar soy yo! —exclamó arremetiendo contra mi intimidad de nuevo con sus dedos inquietos.

—¡No quiero hacer esto, estás abusando de mi! —estaba exagerando, en cierta parte, porque estaba muy enojada con él, pero mi cuerpo se rendía a sus atrevidas y violentas caricias, él me miró confuso, era obvio que él no estaba pensando en aprovecharse de mi, pero seguía con la mirada nublada.

—Tu eres mía, estoy tomando lo mío, no puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a dejar que Kuno…

—¡Ya sé que en el tiempo que no estuve te llevaste a más de una mujer al departamento, el maldito lugar que compartías conmigo!

Ranma se detuvo por un momento, parecía sorprendido, me tomó del cabello, usando menos fuerza que la que yo tenía en su trenza, pero igual me seguía torturando de aquella forma exquisita que me mataba —¿De que demonios estas hablando?

—¿Ahora vas a fingir demencia? —pregunté furiosa, sintiendo como me pegaba a su cabeza, jalando mi cabellera, las cosas en ese baño estaban hirviendo, a pesar de todo lo seguía deseando como siempre, ¿acaso no me respetaba yo misma, tan fácil me conseguirá siempre?

—¿Ryoga te lo dijo? —arremetió de nueva contra mi intimidad, haciendo que echará la cabeza para atrás, pegándola completamente al cristal, lo miré fijamente, sintiendo que mis mejillas estaban completamente enrojecidas por la furia y la emoción que estaba sintiendo… ¿Emoción? ¡por el amor a Dios Akane!

—No importa quien me lo dijo Ranma —por estar divagando en lo que debía sentir y hacer en aquel momento no me di cuenta cuando Ranma me atrajo violentamente hacía él y se clavaba completamente en mi interior, estaba tan duro y firme como siempre, gemí aferrándome a su trabajada espalda.

Lo había extrañado tanto, él sonrió ampliamente, parecía liberado, una expresión que jamás había visto en él, la furia y la angustia había desaparecido por un momento, pero regresó de nuevo cuando se perdió en mi mirada, me tiró en el lavabo y me dejé caer, mientras sentía como me envestía sin piedad —A diferencia de ti —me dijo apretando sus labios con rabia —Yo no he podido tener a otra mujer, porque te veo en cada una de ellas.

Él me había engañado, de eso no tenía duda, pero entendía a mi cuerpo, me estaba hablando y él solo se había rendido a Ranma sin chistar, me besó de nuevo de aquella forma tan animal que me había hipnotizado y lo dejé, me aferré con fuerza a él, abriendo un poco más mis piernas mientras las enlazaba en su cadera y lo dejaba penetrarme sin reservas.

Me incorporé sobre el lavabo y eché mi peso sobre él, haciendo que perdiera el centro de equilibrio, me cogió con fuerza del trasero, para dejarme a la altura correcta y mis manos agarraron firmemente su cabeza, mientras le revolvía su sedosa cabellera, apretaba su trenza con fuerza y gemía desesperada en su oído sintiendo la desesperación y la rudeza que estaba utilizando para hacerme suya.

No era tonta, me estaba demostrando su dominio sobre mi, ¿cómo era posible que aquel hombre sacara lo animal de mi? No estábamos haciendo el amor ni mucho menos, estábamos teniendo sexo… Y un sexo bastante salvaje y banal y aún así me sentía reconfortada, por un momento todo dejo de existir, solo estábamos en esa habitación, él y yo, no me interesaba si había alguien intentando entrar o si Kuno estaba preocupado por saber que pasaba conmigo, ni siquiera si Ranma estaba con alguien.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, yo gemía y el sé quejaba de placer, me pegó con brusquedad contra la paredes, tomándome con más fuerza de las caderas para profundizar la penetración y sentí aquella cálida sensación en mi interior que sabía muy bien lo que quería decir, estaba cerca de culminar, lo miré desesperada y aquella sonrisa cínica y machista apareció en su bello rostro, aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza con la que me penetraba, llegó el momento y antes de que pudiera sentir la gloria salió de mi.

Estaba pegada aún contra la pared mirándolo con dudas, jamás me había hecho aquello, nunca antes me había dejado a mitad de un orgasmo, siempre me hacía terminar y cuando iba a decirle algo me penetró con tanta fuerza que pensé que me iba a partir a la mitad, creo que lo dejé sordo con el grito que di, la clave tantos las uñas que si no hubiese tenido aquella ropa china probablemente le hubiera sacado la sangre.

El culminó conmigo, haciendo que sintiera como se regaba completamente dentro de mi, ni siquiera me interesaba que no estaba en orden con las pastillas, ya me tomaría la píldora para estar segura, hecho todo el peso sobre mi, exhausto, no era para menos con el gran trabajo que había hecho como siempre, así que dejé descansar mi cabeza en su hombro, respirando tan agitada como él, por fin la sangre circulaba tranquila en mi cabeza, aunque sentía los latidos inquietos de mi corazón.

—Eres mía —dijo con un susurro que parecía mucho más una afirmación para él, después de unos minutos que me parecieron los más rápidos de mi vida salió de mi, y me dejó con gentileza sobre el piso, la primera vez desde que lo había vuelto a ver que me trataba bien, los ojos le brillaban como pocas veces había visto y rápidamente me acomodé el vestido notando que me había destrozado, mis mejillas estaban muy rojas, el cabello completamente revuelto, estaba desconcertada y tenía la boca ardiendo, no podía regresar a la mesa con esa boca.

Escuché como estaban tratando de abrir la puerta, seguramente habían escuchado todo, claramente no tenían idea de quien estaba dentro, había una ventana alta en aquel baño que daba a uno de los hermosos jardines del restaurante, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando mis pies ya no tocaban el suelo, estaba en los brazos de Ranma que se deslizo ágilmente por ella, para que no nos viera, le agradecí interiormente que me llevara con él, me hubiera muerto de la pena.

Cuando llegamos al hermoso jardín de aquel restaurante, Ranma me arrojó como un saco de papas al suelo, sentí mi trasero resentido por aquel golpe y pude ver como me daba la espalda —¡Eres un animal! —grité por la agresión que había sufrido, ni siquiera sabía bien que hacer o decir, lo acabábamos de hacer, no era posible que no se diera cuenta que seguían siendo tan suya como siempre.

—Jamás pensé que fueras a hacerme algo así

¿Qué demonios, porque hasta él intentaba hacerme ver como la mala de la historia? Había sido solo su culpa que las cosas se dieran así. —¡Fuiste tu quien me engañó con Xian Pu!

¿Porqué demonios fingía demencia? Parecía como si me hubiese soñado lo del restaurante, así que no soporté ni un minuto más y le dije como lo había visto aquella vez en el restaurante, él escuchaba atento y se sorprendió demasiado al saber que había engañado al pobre encargado de las prendas para poder llegar hasta él, su cara se transformo completamente, ni siquiera había una sombra de enojo, sino más bien parecía angustiado.

—¿Porqué no me dejaste explicar eso? —preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos, parecía realmente afligido, ni siquiera sabía que decir, ¿cómo era que cambiaba tan drásticamente de humor? ¿Sería bipolar?, ni siquiera Kuno tenía esos matices tan demandantes —Ni siquiera tenía idea, solo te vi ese día, ahí en los brazos de Kuno.

Acordarme de aquel día hacía que me doliera el corazón, recordé de inmediato las palabras de aquella china que tanto me habían atormentado desde ese día, a cada momento las escuchaba, no sabía ni siquiera que estaba pasando conmigo, sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Me volví loco cuando te vi abrazándolo y ese día Kodashi en la noche me dijo que ustedes se habían reconciliado.

—¡Me largue a Miyako por esa puta razón! —las venas de mi cuello casi salían por la furia con la que decía aquellas palabras, Ranma me escuchaba atento sin decirme nada, —¡Además me entere que habías ido a un motel varias veces con esa mujer!

—Las cosas no son como crees, Akane —repuso inmediatamente con mucha preocupación, ¡era bipolar! Ahora porque demonios tenía esa actitud.

—¡¿Explicación?! —la ironía y la rabia se hicieron presentes —¡La misma china se atrevió a decirte que aquella noche se dio cuenta que la amabas!

—Sé que no me creerás nada —su tono de voz era muy bajo, parecía que estaba recordando los hechos y dio un paso ante mi mientras yo retrocedía instintivamente, seguía evidentemente preocupado —Pero Kodashi le tendió una trampa, la dejo muy herida.

¡Claro, eso era el colmo! Me estaba explicando la gravedad de una pelea que había tenido con la rosa negra, así que la amazona no había podido con aquella loca, pues no tenía muchas esperanzas entonces —¡Tú tenías que consolarla! —grité enojada y él pareció entenderme.

—Tienes que entender que te amo a ti Akane —dijo de pronto, haciendo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza —No podía dejarla así, ni siquiera estaba en un motel, era un hotel bastante decente, tengo la factura…

—¡Pagaste y todo!

—¡Si Akane! —exclamó de pronto frustrado —¡No podía dejarla ahí, después de cómo la encontré! —replicó mirándome desconcertado —Sé que tienes todas las razones para estar enojada y pensar lo peor, pero no podía dejarla ahí mal herida, tenían que atenderla —ardía de celos como jamás había imagino, de solo pensar que había cuidado de ella, pero no podía ser insensible, intentaba ponerme en su lugar y yo hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo por Shinosuke (si estuviera vivo, claro) hasta por Kuno lo haría.

—¿Porqué no me contaste nada?

—Quería evitar un problema —respondía, parecía bastante arrepentido, ¿estaría siendo sincero conmigo? —Pensé en decírtelo, pero las cosas se dieron muy rápido, después de ese día del restaurante Kodashi intento lastimarla de nuevo, por eso le dije que se fuera, que no tenía nada que hacer aquí.

—¿Así de fácil?

—No es fácil Akane, ni siquiera fue fácil, de verdad que Xian Pu no estuvo nada bien, le dio un golpe muy duro en su cabeza…

—Ese día escuche muchas cosas que necesitan respuesta, Ranma —repliqué dolida, ni siquiera sabía porque los papeles se habían invertido de aquella forma, pero estaba disfrutando hacerlo sufrir, aún tenía muchas incógnitas.

—Te voy a responder todo lo que necesites saber, por favor, deja que te explique.

¿Qué haría? Si le decía que fuera a la casa me daba miedo que las cosas se salieran de control y termináramos subiendo el tono de voz, lo menos que necesitaba era que Kuno supiera algo de esto o la misma Mao… Mao me golpearía, lo sabía —Estás demasiado delgada —me dijo observándome con cuidado.

—El vestido enmarca más la figura…

—Te acabo de ver parcialmente sin él, y no solo te ves, te sientes mucho más delgada.

Me ruboricé de inmediato sabía que perdía un poco de crueldad ante él con ese gesto, pero no había podido hacerlo cuando recordé la forma tan animal en la que me hizo suya, había sido casi tan exquisito como todas las demás veces.

—Por favor —me pidió tomándome delicadamente del mentón, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando se acercó a mi, aquellos ojos azules intensos no se les podía decir que no, lo había extrañado tanto y tal vez se había pasado, pero a la mejor yo también me había pasado bastante con él… No podía caer tan fácil, seguramente todo regresaría a ser como antes, pero tenía que parecer un poco más fuerte de lo que era.

—Preciosa —dijo suavemente, pero me alejé de inmediato, tenía que ser fuerte por supuesto, si había sufrido como yo era una buena señal, además habían muchos blancos que tenía que llenar. —Siento mucho lo que paso en el baño, de verdad que lo siento.

Estaba verdaderamente afligido, conocía esa mirada y lo conocía a él, pensaba que se había aprovechado de mi, en cierta forma era verdad, pero es que ese hombre simplemente nublaba mis sentidos y no había sido para nada lamentable lo que había pasado.

—Voy a tu casa…

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamé ante tal locura, ya me había planteado la idea, pero de solo pensar que Kuno podía enterarse me daba miedo, no quería problemas y mucho menos perderlo para quedarme sin nada, como había pensado antes de estos minutos, que me habían sabido a gloria y tortura.

—¡¿Akane que está pasando con Kuno?! —me preguntó violando mi espacio personal y tomándome de los antebrazos de forma firme, nada comparado con la violencia de la última vez.

—¡Nada Ranma, nada! —exclamé molesta soltándome, sin duda alguna no quería lastimarme como la última vez, ya sabía que era imposible librarse tan fácil de su brutal agarre —Ya te explique que no paso absolutamente nada, no sé como te has dado cuenta de eso —si me había dolido la verdad, tampoco me gustaría que la percepción de Ranma cambiara y nuevamente aquella mirada de culpa poseyó sus ojos.

—De verdad que lo siento Akane… No estaba pensando —empezó a decir intranquilo, estaba hablando de lo del baño, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que me había encantado? Me había devuelto la vida con eso, sin embargo no sabía si decírselo o no. —De solo pensar que habías regresado con Kuno…

Mi celular anunció un mensaje de Kuno, el cual me sacó completamente de aquella atmosfera, además no me enojé, creo que fue la primera vez que agradecí un mensaje de ese hombre, miré a Ranma, enseñándole mi pantalla y pude escuchar un gruñido molesto de su garganta.

—He tardado demasiado en regresar a la mesa, ¿cómo es que tu…

—Ni si quiera tenía idea que te encontraría aquí Akane, admito que te seguí desde la tarde, pero no encontraba el momento —dejo de hablar por un momento, ¿sus intenciones verdaderas era asaltarme en el baño como lo hizo? —de hablar —finalizó.

—Supongo que vendrás con una mujer —repliqué dolida y bastante celosa, ni siquiera lo pude esconder y él se apresuró negar con la cabeza.

—Estoy con Kio preparándolo porque planea pedirle matrimonio a Briska.

Ranma sonrió tranquilamente y yo sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba a mis pies, ¡no podía ser cierto, Nabiki estaba simplemente loca! Ranma cambió su expresión al verme con los ojos más abiertos que nada, sentí que mi estomago iba a explotar y empecé a hiperventilar. —¡¿Matrimonio?! —exclamé escandalizada, apoyándome de su antebrazo para que los tacones no flaquearan más.

—¿Qué tiene de raro?

—¡Nab… Nada! —exclamé, no podía traicionarla, jamás lo haría —¡Es que se acaban de conocer, esto es tan pronto!

—Al parecer… Kio esta muy enamorado de ella, y Briska también.

¡Nabiki había llegado demasiado lejos, bien sabía que lo quería, pero casarse! Estaba bien si se casaba con él, pero no así ¡no disfrazada de una mujer inexistente! Saqué mi teléfono y escribí apresuradamente, diciéndole a Kuno que nuevamente la situación con mi estomago no estaba nada bien, Ranma me miró completamente desconcertado.

—¿Briska ya llego?

Sacudió su cabeza, ¡Gracias al cielo! —¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—¡Ranma, es que Kio no se puede casar con ella!

—¿Porqué no? —había cambiado su tono a completa seriedad, era claro que cualquiera pensaría mal, más por mi reacción desesperada, parecía que se me estaba escapando el amor de mi vida.

—¡Esa mujer no lo hará feliz, yo lo sé…

—Akane, él la quiere, yo sé que querías que Nabiki y él estuvieran juntos, pero entiende que Kio se enamoro…

—¡Necesito hablar con él! —exclamé y Ranma a pesar de que no entendía nada, seguro pensó que en realidad la mujer no me caía para nada, así que me llevo hasta donde estaba su mesa, Kio sonrió galante al verme.

No había duda que era todo un galán, vestía un traje de sastre completamente elegante y tenía una sonrisa casi segadora, ¿porqué Ranma estaba vestido de forma tan informal? Seguramente le estaba dando apoyo moral antes de que Nabiki llegara, porque en la mesa solo habían dos trago y cerca había un apartado que seguramente él usaría. Me dio un ligero beso y me invitó a sentarme, estaba demasiado lejos para que Kuno me viera, aquel apartado quedaba muy bien, parecía entusiasmado.

—Veo que tuvieron un tiempo de provecho, me alegra mucho —dijo mirando a Ranma con picardía, ¿qué demonios?

Me ruboricé, pero ignoré por completo aquello —No te puedes casar Kio —le tiré de pronto, sabía que no se enojaría por saber que Ranma me había contado y lo miró desconcertadamente para después depositar sus ojos en mi.

—Akane…

—No puedes casarte con esa mujer —repetí ignorando las palabras de Ranma, Kio estaba evidentemente sorprendido por lo que le estaba diciendo, era obvio, parecía una idiota pidiéndole eso, para empezar no tenía ningún derecho, ni siquiera como amiga, porque la relación de nosotros no era para nada fraternal.

—Se lo que estás pensando, mi madre y todos mis amigos me lo han dicho, que es extranjera, extravagante…

—Apuesto que solo te estas dejando llevar por lo físico.

—Akane no creo…

—Ranma no vuelvas a jugar al padre con nosotros —bromeó Kio, parecía que no le molestaba para nada que yo me había aparecido como una loca a decirle eso, Ranma tomó su vaso guardando silencio, mientras me miraba completamente desconcertado.

—Akane me sorprende mucho que estés tan… Conmovida con la noticia —bromeó de nuevo, esa era la cualidad de ese hombre, ¿Nabiki lo sabría? Me estaba muriendo lentamente.

—Es que siento que deberías esperarte, no tienes ni 4 meses de conocerla…

—No hace falta más tiempo —respondió bastante tranquilo, le hizo un ademán a Ranma y tomó su vaso para imitarlo, estaba demasiado a gusto con mi presciencia, eso me hacía sentir un poco menos intrusa —Ranma no la mires así, vamos a ser familia — ¡¿Qué?! Pensé de inmediato, y luego me miró galante —porque espero que ustedes dos se arreglen y este —señaló a Ranma con su dedo pulgar ladeado —es como si fuera mi hermano.

¡Claro! Había sido una idiota, aunque me hubiese gustado saber que Nabiki ya le había dado la noticia de quien era en realidad, porque definitivamente Kio se estaba casando con la rusa inexistente.

—No entiendo tu actitud, parece que fuera la peor noticia que te han dado —dijo Ranma completamente confuso, ni siquiera se podía imaginar lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, ignorándolo miré a Kio detenidamente, parecía un poco nervioso, pero supuse que se trataba de la situación en donde le pediría matrimonio a Nabiki.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Kio asintió cariñoso, tragué y sabía que estaba bajo la mirada inquisidora de Ranma —¿Fue solo el físico, lo que te enamoro de esa rusa?

Kio no perdió aquella hermosa sonrisa, no había duda que estaba pensando algo agradable —Acepto que el físico fue lo único que me atrajo al principio, Ranma me conto que sabías como las conocimos… —cómo olvidarlo —En fin, después de pasar la primera noche con esa mujer supe que iba a ser algo especial, de hecho me asuste mucho —lo miré con sorpresa y él sonrió de una forma que me cautivo y supe que en realidad si estaba enamorado de Nabiki. —Jamás pensé que pudiera sentir algo así por una mujer como ella, primero pensé que solo sería esa noche… Pero era tan tierna y dulce que me cuesta creer que sea real.

Siguió hablando de los atributos únicos de aquella rusa que no era más que mi hermana a cada palabra que decía sentía que se me encogía el corazón, yo no quería que esto pasara así, si fuera otra situación hubiera saltado de alegría con el corazón desbordado, pero Kio no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, ¡nadie! Solo Nabiki y yo cargábamos con este peso, además sabía lo inconsciente que era mi hermana, seguramente ni pensaba en las consecuencias.

Mucho menos ahora que estaba enamorada, recordé las palabras que me dijo cuando proclamó que Nabiki Tendo se acabaría para darle paso a esta rusa, ya que con Kio se sentía viva.

—Briska es con la única mujer con la que puedo ser feliz, pensé que jamás pasaría de nuevo, esta vez no pienso perderla.

Tenía que hablar con Nabiki, Dios, ni quiera sabía bien que decir o hacer, la mirada inquisidora de Ranma seguía presente, y aquella sonrisa honesta de Kio también, me hacía sentir como el peor ser humano de la historia.

—En ese caso… —tomé aire, lo miré a los ojos —te deseo lo mejor —sonreímos y noté como Ranma se tranquilizaba —vine con Kuno —eso fue lo más incomodo que pude haber dicho en mi vida, Ranma desvió su mirada y Kio clavó la suya en Ranma, después se relajó de nuevo y me sonrió levemente.

—Ojalá que ustedes puedan hablar, para que todo regrese a la normalidad —le dio una pequeña mirada confidente a Ranma y después a mi me miró con aquella sinceridad de siempre —así podremos ser cuñados.

—Ojalá fuéramos cuñados de verdad —susurré pero los dos escucharon perfectamente bien, Ranma me reprendió y Kio rió levemente.

—Aunque no lo creas por mucho tiempo Nabiki me llamo la atención —lo miré atenta, eso ya lo sospechaba por la forma en que Nabiki estaba llorando en la habitación aquella vez cuando la encontré —pero siempre ha estado tan enamorada de Yoshiro… Por cierto, ¿dónde anda metida?

Si supieras, pensé de inmediato y me encogí de hombros —Al parecer decidió tomarse unas largas vacaciones, necesitaba despejarse —tenía más dudas, pero antes de poderme preguntar algo me levanté suevamente de la mesa, no me sentía capaz de seguirle mintiendo en la cara de aquella forma tan grotesca —Tengo que regresar con Kuno, no quiero que sospeche nada —no dijeron nada más y se levantaron educados, me despedí de Kio con un ligero beso y Ranma me tomó suavemente del brazo mirándome a los ojos, parecía que había olvidado el resto del mundo y a Kio apresuradamente dio media vuelta para hablar con alguien que parecía ni conocer, pero la espontaneidad era una cualidad de aquel hombre.

—¿Puedes ir a mi casa para hablar hoy? —odiaba cuando me miraba de aquella forma, simplemente no podía negarme a sus suplicas y no sabía bien que hacer, ¿cómo me escaparía de Kuno sino estaba Kodashi ya en casa?

—No sé si pueda Ranma…

—O yo voy a tu casa —me dijo desesperado.

—No sé si pueda salirme de mi casa así nada más, y no creo que mágicamente Kuno se vaya de viaje…

—Deja la ventana abierta.

Lo miré con los ojos inmensos por la sorpresa de sus palabras. —No vamos a hablar ahí, solo iré y te sacaré de tu casa, hablamos y te llevo por la mañana.

Ese hombre estaba loco, recordé vagamente una de las veces que me subió a uno de los tejados de aquella hermosa ciudad, había sido una experiencia única y no tenía que darle más vueltas al asunto, lo deseaba y él a mi, ya era mi dueño y necesitábamos hablar así que asentí y él me besó repentinamente, provocando una corriente eléctrica en mi interior.

Cuando nos separamos me miró de aquella forma intensa que tanto me intimidaba y sonreí levemente, él me acarició parcialmente, sé que podrán pensar que soy fácil, pero su mirada me gritaba que no había pasado lo que creía con la china, y todos me habían sembrado la duda, teníamos que hablar definitivamente, me separé de aquella mesa, mientras me metía de nuevo por los pasillos los cuales me llevarían de nuevo con mi realidad y mi tortura, cuando me aparecí Kuno ni me miró, estaba tan concentrado en uno de sus aburridos temas que me senté a esperar, pasaron como treinta minutos y llegó el mesero con un vaso para todos, diciendo que era cortesía de la casa, pero noté que el de Kuno tenía un color especial, no sería nada.

* * *

><p>Sentí que estiraba las piernas cuando íbamos directo al estacionamiento, agradecía que aquel sueño repentino hubiera atacado a Kuno, sino seguiríamos sentados con esos hombres hablando de si mismo, no paraba de bostezar y cuando me senté en el asiento del copiloto noté que Kuno no se veía nada bien.<p>

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Tengo mucho sueño —me dijo perezoso, aquello no era normal en Kuno, nunca lo había visto tan agotado, parecía que no había dormido en días —No entiendo que pasa, deberías manejar tu —me dijo, entregándome las llaves, ¿qué demonios? Simplemente él no le gustaba que yo manejara.

—Kuno, ¿quieres ir a un hospital? —estaba preocupada, lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que él jamás se comportaba de aquella forma, él sacudió la cabeza y fue hasta el sillón del pasajero, se acurrucó y yo me subí al volante —Seguramente comiste mucho.

—Seguramente —me dijo con un largo bostezo, no se me ocurría otra cosa y ni siquiera había terminado de arrancar cuando Kuno estaba profundamente dormido, me dio risa, jamás lo había visto así, en fin que descansara, ya lo despertaría cuando llegara a la casa.

No estábamos nada lejos la verdad y cuando llegamos a los departamentos me estacioné y empecé a moverlo, pero parecía que no había forma de despertarlo, me asusté bastante, el sueño de Kuno no era para nada pesado y roncaba sin reservas, lo moví un poco más fuerte, llamándolo por su nombre pero nada pasaba y de pronto una voz profunda que conocía demasiado bien sonó detrás de mi espalda.

—Deja dormir al bello durmiente —bromeó y ahí estaba Ranma, tan guapo y bromista como siempre, con aquella sonrisa cínica que me hacía amarlo con locura, salí del auto y noté su sonrisa victoriosa.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste Ranma?! —estaba asustada, esto tenía todo el sello Saotome, él se encogió de hombros.

—No lo envenene que era mi gran deseo —bromeó y lo golpeé en el hombro —Pero el coctel que le di le va a dar un gran dolor de cabeza mañana por la mañana.

Estaba completamente sorprendida, jamás pensé que Ranma pudiera hacer aquello y supe que los cocteles "cortesía de la casa" no habían sido más que pedidos por este hombre.

—No le pasara nada, dormirá plácidamente créeme.

—Pensé que nos iríamos por la ventana —le dije un poco decepcionada al saber que no viviría aquella experiencia de nuevo, él pareció notarlo y preocupado me preguntó que me pasaba, me sentía como una idiota, pero en fin, no me importaba si me decía algo, le expliqué y el rió con fuerza, me tomó del mentón y me miró de aquella forma que tanto me intimidaba.

—De regreso te subo así, no te preocupes.

—¿Vamos a regresar? —pregunté inconscientemente y me arremetí de inmediato porque la sonrisa de Ranma se hizo mucho más ancha y segura —Cómo le diste ese somnífero a Kuno…

—Para que estuvieras más tranquila, además es una garantía para traerte de nuevo a casa, no quiero que tengas problemas con Mao.

Se lo agradecí, me indicó que nos fuéramos y miré a Kuno preocupada, no quería dejarlo así entonces fui hasta el sillón de copiloto y lo eché para atrás acomodándolo bien para que no le doliera nada, Ranma se quejó de pronto y escuchamos su celular, lo iba a poner en vibrador para que no molestara a nadie, inclusive al pobre Kuno que estaba más inconsciente que nada.

Ranma se colocó cerca de mi y sin querer contesté, escuchamos una voz bastante femenina, parecía que estaba preocupada, tenía el volumen tan alto que hasta un sordo podría escucharlo

—_¿Kuno? ¿Kuno, mi amor?_ —miré a Ranma completamente sorprendida, él pareció tener la misma reacción y los dos vimos el nombre de _Zukami_, había una foto de una mujer muy bonita, tenía el cabello parcialmente claro y unos ojos verdes intensos.

—_Kuno, ¿mi amor, estás ahí?_ —colgué de pronto y puse el celular en vibrador, lo metí en la bolsa que tenía en el pecho, en donde siempre lo llevaba y Ranma parecía atento a mis reacciones.

Realmente estaba muy sorprendida, jamás me hubiera imagino que tuviera una amante fija, él siempre tenía amoríos, pero jamás pensé que una mujer como ella se interesara en Kuno, aunque en realidad él no era para nada feo y no dudaba que hubiera más de una mujer interesada en él.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Ranma serio, sacudí la cabeza y cerré la puerta de Kuno, lo seguí hasta su auto y cuando me senté en el asiento de copiloto, Ranma fue apresuradamente al suyo y me miró molesto.

—¿Te duele que te este engañando?

Lo miré algo molesta —¡Por supuesto que no! —repliqué bastante dolida —Es solo que me sorprende, esa mujer parecía preocupada… No sé si debimos mandarle un mensaje para que supiera que Kuno estaba bien.

—¡Estás celosa Akane, eso es lo que pasa! —replicó completamente enojado, ya estaba manejando y aún así se había atrevido a verme, le indiqué que se concentrara en la carretera y miré molesta el paisaje oscurecido por la luz de la luna.

—Si me preocupo por esa mujer es porque yo sé lo que significa estar pendiente de la otra persona, cuando no te encuentro siento que me volveré loca, ¿sabes? —Ranma estaba serio, escuchando con atención —Nada me haría más feliz al saber que Kuno se encuentra bien e interesado en otra persona, así cada uno podría irse por su propio lado y ser feliz, espero que Zukami no sea como las otras mujeres que han estado con Kuno.

—¿Es que nunca te pusiste celosa? —aquella pregunta era curiosa, siempre me había preguntado lo mismo cuando me enteraba de algún romance que tuviera mi flamante esposo, la verdad era que no, ni siquiera sabía que era ese sentimiento hasta que conocí a Ranma.

—Jamás —respondí sincera aún con la mirada puesta en la carretera —Supe que era estar celosa cuando te vi con Kodashi, cuando noté como te miraba Ukyo y especialmente las veces que te vi y supe tu historia con Xian Pu —había un gran dolor en mis palabras, era algo que no podía evitar —me pongo celosa cuando veo como te ven todas las mujeres, no hay una sola que te ignore, me enferma saber acerca de tus historias con otras mujeres, en realidad me enfermo —de pronto sentí la mano de Ranma sobre la mía y me hizo mirarlo de nuevo, aunque él estaba concentrado en la carretera porque había subido la velocidad de una manera vertiginosa, era porque quería llegar a su casa.

—Te amo demasiado Akane, es algo que tienes que tener en cuenta. Sé que suena demasiado cursi lo que te voy a decir, y a la mejor no me creerás —por supuesto que le iba a creer, todo lo que él me decía lo creía, mucho más después de haberlo espiado y saber que no haría nada, aunque aún tuviera las dudas con Xian Pu, pero un hombre no haría tantas cosas por mi sino me quisiera. —, pero no tengo ojos para ninguna otra mujer, ninguna me ha hecho sentir lo que tu me haces sentir.

No dijimos nada más, puse mi otra mano libre en la de Ranma que estaba sobre mi otra mano y lo acaricié suavemente, llegamos de repente a su casa, y cuando me baje mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, moría de ganas por ver a Golgo, y efectivamente cuando entré a la casa casi me derriba si Ranma no me detenía, lloraba y chillaba desesperado, le acaricié las orejas y noté que no estaba la otra perrita que su madre le había regalado, antes de preguntarle él pareció incomodo.

—Se puso bastante mal, al parecer comió algo que estaba envenenado —lo miré con sorpresa y él se encogió de hombros —ya sabes, hay personas que no soportan los animales.

—Mi bebe —dije preocupada abrazando a Golgo que no dejaba de mover su cola de una forma desesperada, Ranma rió y me explicó que jamás lo había visto de aquella forma, era impresionante como aquel perro me amaba, nunca lo lograría entender.

Cuando entramos a la casa Golgo no permitió quedarse afuera y Ranma no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su presencia, se sentó en el sillón conmigo y cuando Ranma le ordenó que se bajara le enseñó los dientes furioso.

—Maldito traidor —dijo Ranma molesto y se sentó delante de nosotros, yo acaricié la cabeza de Golgo que descansaba tranquilo su cabecita en mis regazos y su cuerpo en el sofá que yo misma había elegido.

—¿Cómo es que Kodashi pudo dejar tan mal herida a una amazona? —pregunté directa, mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de Golgo que ya dormía plácidamente, Ranma ni siquiera si inmutó, era obvio que agradecía mi pregunta tan directa.

—Me llamaron del hospital un día en la noche, te había ido a dejar al dojo, por el asunto de contabilidad que tu padre te pidió revisar —efectivamente, me acordaba bastante bien, sentí la ligera respiración de Golgo —y bueno, cuando iba a dormir recibí una llamada del hospital central, era un doctor que me decía que la única referencia que habían encontrado en las ropas de Xian Pu era mi número… Fui hasta allá y Xian Pu necesitaba una autorización para ser operada, yo me puse como responsable.

Abrí los ojos aterrada, ¿operada? ¿Qué demonios le había hecho la enferma de Kodashi? Ranma siguió tranquilo —Le dio un golpe en la cabeza tan fuerte que le fracturo una parte del cráneo… Fue una operación bastante peligrosa —tragó fuerte, estaba un poco tenso y yo estaba demasiado preocupada escuchando el relato. —No sabía que hacer, ni siquiera sabía como podía contactar al marido, me quede con ella toda la noche, no te dije porque no quería tener problemas…

—Ranma ya no soy una mala mujer, si me hubieses explicado la situación que estaba pasando Xian Pu…

—No quería que te sugestionaras, te he dicho que Kodashi es bastante fuerte, no tenía idea de nada, supe que había sido ella porque cuando me entregaron las ropas de Xian Pu estaban destrozadas y habían unos cuantos pétalos negros…

—Maldita enferma —fue lo único que pude atinar a decir, solo me imaginaba la escena, de verdad que aquella mujer era una insana, tener un encuentro con alguien estaba bien, pues éramos artistas marciales, pero abrirle la cabeza…

—Xian Pu es una mujer extremadamente fuerte y si hace trampas, tiene trucos sucios para conseguir los que quiere, pero sé que jamás le haría daño real a nadie, mucho menos abrirle la cabeza —estaba un poco más tranquilo, aquello era obvio —No tenía donde llevarla, le comente con Ukyo y Ryoga y bueno, ella reaccionó un poco mal, de hecho ella asegura que sigo sintiendo algo muy fuerte por Xian Pu, pero te puedo jurar que no es así, lo que había entre ella y yo hace rato murió.

Asentí, parecía demasiado preocupado en hacerme entender eso —No tengo el corazón para abandonarla a su suerte, Akane.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente —respondí sincera, no sabía si estaba haciendo bien o mal, pero sabía que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo que Ranma —No tienes porque preocuparte, solo quiero que seas sincero conmigo.

—Xian Pu es bastante fuerte, ella reaccionó bien a su operación, y en una semana ya podía salir del hospital, fue entonces cuando la lleve a ese hotel…

Mi corazón se comprimió, ¿si era tan fuerte y salió tan rápido del hospital? —Ranma, cuando ella dijo que aquella noche supo cuando la amabas…

—Mi relación con Xian Pu termino bastante mal, y claro que para ella lo que hice significo mucho, no se lo esperaba.

—¿Porqué terminaron?

—Xian Pu se caso con un hombre de su aldea —respondió tranquilo y sereno, no había rastro de ira ni otro sentimiento que se asociara con dolor o despecho —En su tribu hay una regla, cuando un hombre vence a una mujer, ella tiene que casarse con este.

—Así que su esposo la venció en combate.

Ranma asintió —En ese momento yo estaba casado con Kodashi, vivíamos juntos porque de verdad planeaba casarme con ella, la quise mucho, estaba mucho más joven, ella no es una mala mujer —sentí una leve punzada en mi estomago, pero no era tan intensa como cuando los celos me carcomían —le dije que no podía seguir esas normas, que estaba conmigo y que nos casaríamos, pero el divorcio nunca llego y aunque reté a ese hombre a combate nunca peleamos, supongo que lo quería.

Me quedé callada por un momento, ahora Ranma me había dicho que se quería divorciar de Kodashi, ¿le podría creer? Ranma me miró atento, estaba callada, escuchando con atención, estudiando todo lo que me estaba diciendo, no tenía ni idea de la vida de Xian Pu y mucho menos de sus normas, que si creía porque desde la primera vez que la había visto supe que era una mujer bastante tradicional.

—¿Alguna vez quisiste a Kodashi? —Ranma pareció meditarlo por un segundo y después sacudió la cabeza.

—Las razones por las cuales me case con Kodashi son bastante… Estúpidas, yo estaba demasiado joven…

—Kuno siempre me ha dicho que te casaste con ella por su dinero —él asintió y sentí un hueco en el estomago, pero habló de forma segura y firme.

—Estaba muy joven, ella siempre se intereso por mi y tuve la pésima suerte de tener un padre que no se preocupaba más que por su propio bienestar.

¡Había olvidado por completo a mi tío Genma! Inmediatamente recordé la pésima relación que ellos dos tenían, Ranma si notó estar resentido completamente con él, tenía una mirada fría y desinteresada.

—Kodashi desde que me conoció me persiguió, pero no tenía ningún interés en ella… Ninguno, así que Kodashi utilizo al interesado de mi padre para llegar hasta mi, nosotros gracias a él siempre tuvimos muchos problemas económicos, mi madre siempre tuvo más de dos trabajos para llevar comida a la casa —La mirada de Ranma se hacía cada vez más fría y sentí como se endurecían sus palabras, definitivamente tenía un resentimiento enorme por aquel hombre —Cuando pude trabajar lo empecé a hacer, tenía que ayudar a mi madre, casi ni dormía, fue terrible —recordé a la madre de Ranma, se veía como toda una dama, ni siquiera me pasaba por la cabeza la vida que habían tenido que llevar.

—Cuando entre a estudiar, ella me pidió que dejara el trabajo, pero empecé a impartir clases de artes marciales, no me iba nada mal a decir verdad, gracias a eso mi mamá pudo tener solo un trabajo, dejo los otros dos. En cambio él, siempre estuvo metido en la casa, no le interesaba nada Akane, solo dormía, comía y jugaba.

No sabía que decirle, Ranma estaba sacando todo aquello que le hacía daño y yo lo agradecía infinitamente. —Fue entonces cuando Kodashi empezó a darle regalos y regalos a mis padres, mi madre jamás acepto ni uno solo, siempre me dijo que le daba lastima aquella mujer, yo ni siquiera estaba interesado en ella, me parecía que estaba mal de cabeza.

—Una idea bastante acertada —apunté con una pequeña risa, él sonrió levemente, agradecido por mi comprensión.

—Lo más lejos que llego mi padre fue apostar la casa de mi madre —¡claro! Lo recordaba completamente bien, Kuno me lo había dicho y Ranma ya me lo había confirmado el día que conocía su madre —puede sonar egoísta y fetichista, pero esa casa tiene una gran importancia para ella porque la construyeron sus antepasados, es un legado familiar…

—Entiendo perfectamente Ranma —aseguré tranquila, yo tenía ese mismo sentimiento por el dojo de mi padre.

—Él obviamente aposto la casa y la perdió —lo miré con espanto —solo tenía diecisiete años, y aunque ganaba muy bien para apoyar a mi madre no teníamos lo suficiente para pagar la deuda, nos iban a echar a la calle —de solo imaginarme la situación sentí como sufría mi corazón, ahora entendía muchas cosas de Ranma, él porque le importaba tanto que yo comiera y el cuidar lo que consideraba suyo, por eso era tan dominante, porque necesitaba sentir todo bajo control para sentirse seguro, por eso se frustraba tanto cuando Golgo no le hacía caso y se rendía ante mi.

—Kodashi compró la casa —apunté y él asintió algo molesto y resentido.

—Se puede decir que eso fue lo que uso para que me casara con ella, mi padre inmediatamente me comprometió y le hice creer a mi madre que todo estaba bien con Kodashi, para que no se sintiera culpable, ella siempre me dijo que tenía que hacer lo que me hiciera feliz y estar con la mujer que me hiciera feliz.

—¿Por qué Kodashi se quejaba con tu madre de Xian Pu?

—Yo te juro que intente querer a Kodashi por todas los medios, intentaba ver sus atributos, pero con esa mujer todo esta podrido, Cuando cumplí cuatro años de estar casado con Kodashi fue cuando conocí a Xian Pu —¿tendría que escuchar su historia de amor? Sí, aunque no quisiera tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba entender y aclarar mis dudas de una vez por todas.

—Ya le había sido infiel a Kodashi, cuando entre a la universidad ya estaba casado con ella y conocí muchas mujeres interesantes, como Kodashi no me interesaba en lo más mínimo no se me hizo difícil engañarla.

—¿Ella nunca quiso dejarte aún sabiendo…

Ranma sacudió la cabeza —A mi tampoco me interesaba divorciarme, ni siquiera sentía que estuviera casado, compartía intimidad con ella pocas veces, ella se iba mucho de viaje con sus amigas, yo fui más que todo un trofeo para ella.

Ranma había conocido a esa china cuando ni siquiera era esposa de Kuno, por lo tanto la historia de ellos dos tenía mucho tiempo de haber pasado cuando Ranma llego a mi vida… pobre de él, ¿por qué demonios lo había juzgado tan severamente? Su historia era mucho peor que la mía, no tenía comparación incluso.

—¿Cómo la conociste?

—En uno de mis viajes a China, ella no me intereso en primera instancia y de pronto empezó a buscarme, la verdad ella se puso en bandeja de plata y como hombre tome lo que me daban —no pude evitar torcer mi gesto, pero él tenía razón en decir eso, nadie se hubiera negado a Xian Pu —Al principio pensé que sería como las demás, de una noche o algo pasajero, pero ella empezó a ganarme poco a poco, tenía detalles que nunca habían tenido conmigo.

—¿Porqué no te separaste?

—Estaba la casa de mi madre de por medio, a ella no le terminaba de gustar Xian Pu por las costumbres que tenía, además siempre fue muy coqueta, creo que eso no le gustaba a mi madre y como ella nunca se entero hasta hace poco de lo que había sido mi relación con Kodashi la defendía bastante. Y para ser franco… No sentí la necesidad de divorciarme de Kodashi para estar con Xian Pu como sentí contigo desde que empezamos esto.

—Ranma y que paso con Xian Pu…

—Entendió que ahora estoy con alguien y feliz, que no tiene nada que hacer y también se dio cuenta que sea como sea echaba de menos a su esposo… Mouse es un buen hombre y la ama con locura.

Había sido tan tonta, ¿por qué había dudado de Ranma? Si hubiésemos tenido esta conversación desde el principio no hubiéramos sufrido lo que sufrimos y Nabiki no estaría enredada en todo el asunto de Kio, Dios… ¿Qué haría con eso?

Ranma se levantó sacándome de mis pensamientos, incluso Golgo cuando percibió el movimiento se despertó de golpe y cuando supo que se trataba de su dueño se rindió de nuevo adormecido, Ranma extrajo un sobre de una de las gavetas y lo dejó enfrente mío en aquella mesita que decoraba la sala.

—Lo siento —le dije a Golgo por despertarlo cuando me estiré, no tenía idea de que podía ser y cuando lo abrí sentí que me flaqueaban las piernas y que me faltaba el aire… ¡No podía ser posible!

* * *

><p><em><em>Toda mi inspiración y amor para ti mi amigo canino, por siempre y para siempre te amo peludo...<em>_

**NTA: **Y voy actualizando en tiempo récord! Espero que este junio les vaya de maravilla! Y que nos sorprenda a todos! Muchas gracias por leer la historia! Sé que es un capitulo algo pesado al principio, pero se me hacía que todo esto iba en concordancia con los personajes que he creado, todo se trata de seguir una estructura y bueno, espero que les haya complacido la continuación del capitulo! Muchas gracias por sus diferentes comentarios, les deseo una semana bonita y positiva, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo

**AkaneKagome** Amiga! Espero como siempre que te encuentres bien y verte pronto por aquí! Te mando un saludo y un gran abrazo!

**MaRce kid, **Marcelita! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que si, porque hombre más celoso y posesivo no puede existir jajaja eso sería ya sobrepasar los límites, y espero haber complacido a tu bipolaridad ya que el capitulo pasado y este han estado con sentimientos muy revueltos vieras la cosa de escribirlos jajaja espero verte pronto por aquí y ojalá que te vaya excelente en este nuevo mes amiga! Te mando un gran abrazo y las mejores vibras guapa!

**Nora**, Muchisimos saludos amiga! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Saludos!

**Mishiga Akuy,** Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado! Saludos

**Diana Tendo**, Hola de nuevo! Me encanta verte por aquí de verdad que sí! Es grato saber que te alegran mis actualizaciones! Y espero te haya gustado el capitulo jajajaja que creo también estuvo de infarto y con estas cosas nuevas que están pasando... Te dejo comiendote las uñas de nuevo! Perdón amiga querida jajajaja pero pues vienen cosas bastante interesantes de eso no tengas ninguna duda! Y creo que Ranma llego a sus limites de machismo, posesivo, trastornado, frustrado, apasionado y demás pero aún así a mi me sigue pareciendo realmente encantador! Estos dos son tan explosivos que no soportan estar tanto tiempo lejos el uno del otro! Espero te haya gustado t verte pronto por aquí! Te mando las mejores vibras para este inicio de semana y mes y sobretodo un gran abrazo! :D

**Susyakane, **Holaaaaa guapa! Que bueno verte por aquí de nuevo! Y me encanta que te guste el fic! De verdad que si, es bastante emocionante! Y saber que vives todas emociones junto con Akane... Woooow! Perdón por acerté sufrir, espero que te haya hecho feliz en este capitulo, es verdad que esta un poco subido de tono al principio, pero por la naturaleza de los personajes creo que se justifica ese comportamiento, porque Ranma sin lugar a dudas llego a ciertos límites de amor, celos, frustración rencor y demás, y tienes razón tres semanas es todo un mundo, si es impresionante como la vida ta cambia en simples segundos! Pobre de Akane todo lo que le espera jajaja, muchas gracias por las buenas vibras amiga! Te mando las mejores para este inicio de semana y mes! Un fuerte abrazo :D

**Launica62, **Saludos! buenas vibras!

**The Pam,** Hola! Ojalá que te haya gustado! Saludos las mejores vibras! :D xoxo!

**Rena7,** Holaaaa guapísima! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y verte pronto por aquí linda! Te mando las mejores vibras para este inicio de semana y mes! :D

**Mininahermosa29, **Hoooola! ojalá te haya gustado este capi y sigas la historia!

**Jacquesita Saotome,** Amigaaaaa! Dónde andas metida? Me haces mucha falta! Espero que te haya gustado como va avanzando el fic y sobretodo que las cosas contigo estén bastante bien y bueno, espero haberte complacido con el lado animal y posesivo de nuestro querido Ranma! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y verte pronto por aquí linda! Te mando las mejores vibras para este inicio de semana y mes! :D

**Pleasure Delayer,** Hola guapa! Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado! Ojala te lea pronto! Te mando un abrazo y las mejores vibras :D!

**Eleniak,** Hola! Me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capitulo pasado y claro espero te haya gustado este! A la mejor y tienes razón! Siempre estos dos tienen mal entendidos y si comparto tu opinión de la locura de Akane, esperemos no siga tomando decisiones apresuradas o por lo menos no con Kuno! Te mando un gran abrazo y las mejores vibras para esta semana amiga!

**Tieve, **Hello! I really hope you are enjoy the history!

**Amafle,** Holaaaaaaaa! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Las mejores vibras !

**Lady CaSs 15, **Hola amigaaaa! Espero que la estés pasando de maravilla y que te siga gustando la historia! Saludos guapa

**Own Son, **Holaaa! Espero que te siga gustando la historia!

**Jorgi San, **Hola! Espero que te diga gustando la historia! Te mando saludos y las mejores vibras :D!

**MayiLoza,** Holaaa! Que alegría que te este gustando la historia! Te mando las mejores vibras!

**Mechitas123, **Hollaaaaaaa! espero te siga gustando la historia! Me encanta leerte! Te mando las mejores vibras y un gran abrazo!

**Linaakane, **Hola! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y verte pronto por aquí linda! Te mando las mejores vibras para este inicio de semana y mes! :D

**Allissha, **Amiga! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y verte pronto por aquí linda! Te mando las mejores vibras para este inicio de semana y mes! :D

**Chiqui09,** Chiqui! Espero que te este gustando la forma en que van las cosas con Kio y Nabiki, aunque se van complicando cada vez más sé que te gusta esta pareja y créeme que no ha sido nada fácil para nadie! Jajaja en fin! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y verte pronto por aquí linda! Te mando las mejores vibras para este inicio de semana y mes! :D

**Elpatolocosisi****, **Hola! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y verte pronto por aquí linda! Te mando las mejores vibras para este inicio de semana y mes! :D

**RosemaryAlejandra, **Amiga linda! Que bueno verte por aquí! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, sobretodo porque ya pare el sufrimiento de Akane y creo que ya te diste cuenta el porque Kuno se ha tomado un poco más tranquilas las cosas con Akane, eso de tener amante fija pues debe ayudarlo jajaja que sorpresa ver que nuestro amigo Kuno no es tan blando y tranquilo como pensábamos, que te diré este hombre es todo un mundo también, sé que Ranma ha sido muy atrevido, posesivo y demás en este capitulo, pero estaba llegando a sus límites y creo que Akane también rozo un poco de esto, ambos se necesitan por la naturaleza de cada uno y bueno, sacaron el animal que tenían dentro y aún así te puedo decir que había amor aunque no lo pareciera jajajaja es un vicio fuerte lo que tienen estos dos! Salió Golgo! Prometo que lo de su novia no es nada grave, pero si ya quería aparecer este peludo por la historia! Veremos que noticia le dio Ranma a Akane! Sé que no quería que Akane cediera tan rápido pero a decir verdad los dos estaban tan confundidos que me pareció la única reacción que podían tener, pues Ranma también pensaba que había sido traicionado por Akane pues no tenía idea de lo que lo había visto con la china y a fin de cuentas lo que estaba pensando nuestro caballo salvaje era protegerla! Aún así sigue siendo tan lindo! Espero haberte resulto las dudas que tuvieras al aire y que te siga gustando la historia! Te mando un gran abrazo y las mejores vibras para el inicio de esta semana y mes! :D

**Lenna, **Holaaaaa! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y verte pronto por aquí linda! Te mando las mejores vibras para este inicio de semana y mes! :D

**Jhova - Chan, **Hooooola! Recalcó que me encanta leer todo lo que me pones y con respecto a ser despistada lo entiendo perfectamente bien a veces me pongo a pensar como es que manejo cuando en realidad tengo la cabeza en mil partes, pero como tu dices, cuando a uno le gusta algo de verdad que ponemos lo mejor de cada una para lograr sacarlo adelante jajaja y si tienes toda la razón, debería ver porque demonios tengo una obsesión severa con los baños de los restaurantes, de ser Akane me cuidaría muchísimo la próxima vez al entrar a uno de estos lugares jajajaja mira que estar encerrada con esa bestia no debe ser tarea fácil, además de procesar todo lo que tenía que procesar y bueno con respecto a tus dudas con Kuno... Ya ves que tampoco es tan inocente y a la mejor logras entender su poco interés en Akane a la mejor esta cansado, a la mejor no jajaja ya ves que hay una frase muy bonita de que hasta el corazón más enamorado se cansa de ser lastimado tantas veces... No sé, te confieso que me cuesta trabajar con Kuno es mucho más complejo de lo que me gustaría! Y Golgo apareció! Pobre de su novia, pero prometo que estará de lo más bien! Y bueno Golgo inmensamente feliz por ver de nuevo a su amor platónico, de Nabiki pues que te diré... Esta loca! Y espera a lo que venga! Vas a decir que esta medio mal de la cabeza pero que te puedo decir, cuando uno se enamora la estupidez en algo muy típico en uno jajajaja claro es mejor siempre medir las consecuencias de cada acción y con respecto a Ryoga y Ukyo tienes mucha razón, son demasiado fans de estos dos, estaban definitivamente el baúl de los recuerdos merecían ser sacador de ahí pero que va, la situación no es tan grave solo quería poner las cosas de cabeza en Nerima. Con respecto al reencuentro de estos dos que puedo decirte... Explosivo, audaz, violento, posesivo pero creo que forma parte de la naturaleza de los dos persona, de verdad que vivir un amor intenso como el de estos dos debe ser muy difícil y me pareció la mejor forma de resolverlo y tienes toda la razón, es puro machismo de Ranma, pero es detestable porque aún así se sigue viendo hermoso en todo sentido! Y Después del revuelo mostró de nuevo su preocupación por el estado de Akane y no solo eso sino el poder llegar a ella de nuevo, jajajajaja pobre Kuno! Y con todas las respuestas que quieres de Akane y su facebook déjame ver si logro acomodarlo dentro de la historia jajaja con la música hay un capitulo en donde medio se habla de eso, pero no te preocupes que aparecerá de eso no tengas ninguna duda y con respecto a Soun... Tienes una suerte tremenda si tus padres no te spamean con mensajes, aunque a mi me encanta, me enternece bastante todo eso! Y con lo del caballo salvaje y la nube estás más informada en ese tema, no tenía idea de lo que significaba Akane, jajaja lo buscare un día de estos! Por lo pronto muchas gracias por decir que te gusta mi forma de escribir de verdad que me sube el animo bastante y como siempre espero te guste este capitulo y como va saliendo la historia! Te mando las mejores vibras para este inicio de semana y mes y ya paro de escribir sino nunca terminaras de leer! Un gran abrazo y muchos saludos guapa! :D

**Monikawaii&SophyHei, **Sophyyyy! Guapisima me hiciste una falta terrible! Pero espero te siga gustando la historia y sobretodo verte seguido por aquí! Jajaja seguro que me vas a querer matar por dejarlo hasta ahí, pero aclaro que vienen muchas sorpresas en los próximos capítulos ya me imagino tu cara cuando leas las nuevas locuras de Nabiki! Espero de todo corazón que todo se encuentre perfecto contigo! Te mando las mejores vibras para todo y sobre todo para el inicio de esta semana y mes! Un gran abrazo guapa! :D

**Lobo de sombras, **Hooollaaaaa! Espero te haya gustado el cap y te mando las mejores vibras para este nuevo mes! :D

**IloveKia - Chan,** Holaaa! Espero te haya gustado esta capitulo! te mando las mejores vibras para esta semana y nuevo mes! :D

**Carnadine, **Hola! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y verte pronto por aquí linda! Te mando las mejores vibras para este inicio de semana y mes! :D

**Pepper´s, **Jajaja comparto tu opinión con respecto a que Akane no tuviera nada con Kuno hubiera sido desastroso y vaya la sorpresa que se lleva ahora! Creo que ya se le restara la culpa de sus acciones no y bueno espero que tus dudas con respecto a lo que paso entre Ranma y la famosa china hayan quedado resultas de la mejor forma! Y que tus deseos se cumplan con respecto a la pareja jajaja yo creo que si, son muy explosivos para mantenerse lejos el uno del otro! Te mando un gran abrazo y las mejores vibras para este inicio de mes! Saludos!

**Kikko, **Hello! I really hope you are enjoy the chapter! I want to thank you for following my story again, and after all you´re right! Ranma wants to protect Akane from both girls! Regards! And enjoy the chapter! :D

**AkaneXkagomeydirectioner, **Hola! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y verte pronto por aquí linda! Te mando las mejores vibras para este inicio de semana y mes! :D

**Lulupita, **Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Te digo mi portugués no es nada bueno! Pero me encanta que estés leyendo la historia y espero haya sido de tu agrado la leve reconciliación que hay entre nuestros dos personas favoritos! Y que la explicación de Ranma con respecto a Xian Pu haya respondido todas las incertidumbres que tenías! Te mando las mejores vibras para esta semana e inició de mes! Muchas gracias por seguirme y espero verte pronto por aquí!

**Kylisha, **¡Woooow! Voy por partes con la respuesta de tu review! Jajajaja que me encanto por cierto! Jajajaja me encanta la novela que te hiciste en la cabeza cuando leíste la historia, la verdad es que uno se hace muchas especulaciones y te entiendo perfectamente porque yo estuve igual cuando redacte el capitulo, pero no me quedo más que seguir la naturaleza de los personajes y poner algo así se me hizo muy drama de novela mexicana y pues como ya esta ,uy intensa la historia no quería pasarme jajaja y bueno con el amor propio de Kuno que te diré, que tiene una clara obsesión necesidad por estar con Akane pero aún así tiene varias cartas de distintas mujeres en la mano y la sorpresa de Akane por saber que tiene una amante fija no son celos ni nada, sino que le ha restado un peso muy grande al saber que una mujer se preocupa por él. Con respecto al tema de todos lo que le hablan a Akane de Ranma, tienes mucha razón, pero la verdad la única que supo bien las cosas fue Nabiki, ni siquiera Ranma sabía que lo habían visto con la china y al final de cuentas estaba intentando protegerla, y Xian Pu que te diré... Esta loca, pero es lógico que alguien desista al ver que la otra persona no esta ni un poco interesada jajaja y otra de las cosas del porque no puse a Xian Pu intensa en porque ya en una historia le tengo de villana tal cual y quería que descansara un poco ajajaj lo que pasara con el pobre Kuno porque ya he hecho que lo odien y pobre jajaja ya merece descansar en la próxima, aunque prometo que no será lo último que veamos de la china aunque calvez sí en ese sentido obsesivo con Ranma, considero que con Kodashi les sobra y las bastante, aparte ya Akane notó lo peligrosa que en realidad puede llegar a ser! Golgo! Ya salió y prometo que a la novia no le paso nada... Más adelante se explicara lo de la comida en mal estado, todo tiene una razón de ser jajaja y con respecto al espionaje de Ranma me gusta pensar que fue mala o buena suerte pues él estaba en ese lugar para otra cosa jajaja y vaya que cosa, pobre de Akane, solo noticias y noticias debe ser muy difícil llevar ese ritmo de vida. Y espero no haberte decepcionado con la escena de Akane y Ranma en el baño, creo que es una necesidad impresionante que estos dos se tienen y no solo eso, Ranma explica que no tuvo nada con las mujeres esos jajaja me parece que todas esas cosas demuestran la forma de Ranma al llegar a sus límites y la misma Akane no conocía los suyos hasta esa escena... Amiga muchas gracias por tus buenas vibras sobre todo por esas piedritas que uno se encuentra en el camino pero nada grave, parte de la vida nada más! Espero te haya gustado el capitulo y sobre todo la forma en que Ranma le explica todas estas cosas que los confundieron! Te mando las mejores vibras para este inicio de semana y mes! Un gran abrazo guapa! :D

**AnaIz16**

**_*If u can dream it u can do it. Walt Disney*_**


	36. Capitulo 35: ¡Decisión inquebrantable!

Decisiones Apresuradas

Capitulo 35

¡Decisión inquebrantable!

Algunas veces hay que decidirse entre una cosa a la que se está acostumbrado y otra que nos gustaría conocer. – Paulo Coelho

* * *

><p>Creo que jamás en la vida la palabra <strong>"Divorcio" <strong>me había causado tanto placer, emoción, felicidad, eran tantos sentimientos positivos e intensos que no podía describirlos en aquel momento, las manos me temblaban mientras leía apresuradamente que el hombre de mi vida estaba libre de todo compromiso en esa mujer, incluso mentalmente las palabras sonaban atropelladas en mi cabeza, y solo la palabra libertad resonaba con fuerza.

Ni siquiera pasé por los términos, y el pobre Golgo sufrió un despertar violento cuando me levanté a toda prisa y me arrojé a los brazos de Ranma que me apretó con fuerza, todo lo demás dejo de existir en ese momento, ese hombre era mío, mío, mío, la fecha era de cuando estuve en aquella playa con Kuno.

Ranma me abrazó como si la vida se le fuera en ello y le llené el cuello de besos, Golgo saltaba a nuestro lado emocionado por nuestra alegría me arrojé a besarlo en los labios mientras caía pesadamente en el sillón individual en donde había estado sentando, quede sentada encima de él y nos miramos de una forma intensa, confidente, de la única forma que se podían ver dos amantes enamorados, él me acarició la frente, acomodó un cabello revuelto y lo besé suavemente, gimiendo al sentir como me apretaba contra él.

—No sabes como te llegue a odiar —le dije entre besos, él me apretó y me besó el cuello, estaba sentada encima de él sintiendo su deliciosa erección.

—Yo también Akane —me mordió suavemente el cuello provocando una deliciosa sensación en mi —te maldije varias veces —me desató el vestido, pero aún no me lo quitaba, Golgo salió de ahí tranquilamente, parecía que entendía y por un momento me entristecí al saber que aquella perrita estaba internada.

Ranma se deshizo del vestido suavemente, dejándolo debajo de mi ombligo, estaba siendo demasiado cuidadoso, con una mano me acarició mi cuello, haciendo que echará mi cabeza para atrás dándole demasiado acceso a mi, deslizo sus dedos tibios por mis clavículas, mi esternón y llego a los pechos, acarició levemente uno sin rozar el pezón y habló con voz serie —Lo siento —lo miré preocupada y note que ya se notaban las marcas que me había hecho en el baño, le acaricié la cara y lo besé suavemente.

—Solo no vuelvas a hacerlo —le dije con una risita cuando me apretó hacía él y empezó a besarme y chupar mis pechos, me había levantado un poco, estaba apoyada en las rodillas que lo rodeaban, aquello era delicioso, Ranma me devoraba sin prisa, pero con demasiada pasión, mi respiración de agitó violentamente y sus dientes daban ligeras mordidas a los pezones que estaban demasiado duros, su otra mano se paseaba lentamente por toda la espalda y yo enredada mis dedos en su cabello, jugando con su trenza.

Sentí como nos elevábamos y supe para donde íbamos, no me molestaría hacerlo en la sala, pero sabía que quería estar mucho más cómodo, así que me deje hacer por sus besos, ni siquiera llegamos a la cama, nos quedamos en el piso, pero aquella alfombra era demasiado cómoda, empecé a desnudarlo del torso y sentí su piel caliente el me quitó el vestido y después mi tanga, hizo un último esfuerzo y llegamos a la cama, me reí, jugando con su nariz y él se despojó de sus pantalones, aproveché para darle placer, era algo que deseaba más que nada y él se dejo caer en la almohada mientras cerraba los ojos.

Me introduje su miembro erecto en mi boca, sintiendo aquel sabor salado que había conocido gracias a él, escuché como Ranma demostraba el placer que sentía por eso, no gemía ni nada, pero si se quejaba y yo conocía muy bien esa respuesta, me movía como había aprendido a hacerlo, le chupé la punta, notando como se retorcía por el placer y de pronto sentí como me tocaba con cuidado, me acomodé levemente e introdujo dos dedos en mi interior, moviéndolos con gracia mientras me estimulaba.

—Siempre estás tan mojada para mi.

Sonreí, y empezó a dibujar círculos en mi interior, era una sensación única e incomparable, mordí el glande de forma suave y escuché un quejido, que delicioso, era único.

—Por favor, preciosa, súbete encima mío.

—Nunca has tenido dos orgasmos, en cambio yo…

Ranma sonrió poniendo sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, mientras me miraba con interés. —Nabiki me ha dicho que los hombres no aguatan dos seguidos.

Ranma rió por el comentario y puso los ojos en blanco, hundió de nuevo sus dos dedos en mi y me hizo gemir al sentir como buscaba mi punto g con los dedos, él me había explicado que era aquello, si que era ignorante ahora hasta pena me daba, incluso recordé como Nabiki me dijo que lo había encontrado con Kio.

—Pobre de ella, entonces, ya veo porque insistías con Kio y ella.

Ahora no quería pensar en eso, me sentía como la peor persona mintiéndole al hombre que tanto amaba y a Kio que era un grana amigo, mordí de nuevo su glande y él llego a tocarme a ese preciado punto, me estaba torturando y yo también lo hacía, le acariciaba los testículos y chupaba ferviente su miembro erecto.

—Nada más quítate cuando te avise preciosa.

Definitivamente no pasaría no sabía si sería mi excitación, el deseo que sentía en aquel momento o la felicidad de saber que ya era solo para mi, quería probarlo y sabía que aquello le gustaría, tenía una gran curiosidad por probarlo, lo seguí excitando y él igual, sacó los dedos de mi apretándome un glúteo para intentar apartarme, pero no lo deje y recibí su orgasmo, sintiendo como se llenaba mi boca por aquel sabor, jamás me hubiera imaginado hacer eso, no sabía que hacer, Ranma me miró con sorpresa y me levanté de inmediato para ir al baño y escupirlo, no sabía bien que hacer, si tragármelo, el sabor, si era algo vulgar… ¡No sabía! Lo escupí y me enjuague la boca, pensando que había sido una estúpida y percibiendo el sabor ligeramente salado que había alcanzado a probar.

—¿Akane? —corrí a su lado y noté que estaba completamente confundido me subí de nuevo encima de él y lo besé suavemente tocando sus duro torso y moviendo su miembro para que no se durmiera.

—La próxima vez me lo trago, lo prometo, no estaba lista —Ranma me tomó de la cintura, mirándome aún sorprendido, era obvio que no se esperaba lo que había hecho, aunque en su cara había puro placer, lo besé y él me acarició de nuevo la cara mientras yo estaba sentada a su lado, se incorporó levemente.

—No tienes que hacer tal cosa —me dijo al oído, apoyé mi mano contra la suya y lo miré mientras sonreía levemente.

—Tu sabes perfectamente cual es mi sabor, siempre que me… —me sonrojé y el sonrió enamorado al saber que hablaba de cuando me hacía sexo oral —me pruebas… Me pareció justo, quería probarte.

Me besó y sus manos bajaron por mi cadera, mientras me tomaba de ella y me penetraba haciendo que gimiera entre sus besos —Sabes delicioso Ranma, en serio te amo, te amo —le dije tomando sus hombros para apoyarme, aunque no tenía que hacerlo, porque él me ayudaba a moverme.

—Te amo, preciosa —me dijo penetrándome con más fuerza y así seguimos, danzando por un rato, nos decíamos dulces palabras, nos mirábamos confidentes y más de una vez Ranma me llevo al cielo, sabía que se estaba vengando de mi, por mi duda de sus dos orgasmos, sentía los espasmo, tuve 3 seguidamente y culminé con un cuarto delicioso en donde sentía como Ranma se regaba dentro de mi, gruñendo, terminó encima mío y rápidamente se puso al lado para no aplastarme, me acurruqué a su lado, y sentí como su pecho subía y bajaba aún acelerado.

—¿Puedes tener tres orgasmos seguidos?

Ranma rió y me apretó con cariño —Tampoco se vale abusar, créeme que para nosotros es más difícil tener tantos seguidos, tendrías que dejarme descansar y probar.

Le besé el pecho, sintiéndome exhausta, había superado mis expectativas, recordando que lo habíamos hecho en el restaurante, se había divorciado, ya nada lo única a esa mujer, nada, era libre para mi, ahora era yo la que tenía que hacer algo, por un momento recordé todo lo que significaba ese divorció y me levanté asustada.

—¡Tu mamá perdió la casa! —Ranma sonrió con algo de nostalgia y me acarició la cara, me miraba como si fuera a perder la vista y quisiera grabarse cada línea de mi rostro.

—Ella me dijo que no podía perderte, le importo más que una casa Akane.

—¡Maldita Kodashi, no es justo que te haga esto!

—Mi madre esta muy feliz de verme a mi feliz, Akane, de eso no debes preocuparte. Ya la paso muy mal cuando me vio sufrir con tu viaje con Kuno.

—Ranma quiero que sepas que entre Kuno y yo no paso nada —dije rápidamente y él me besó —ya lo sé, yo conozco lo que es mío. Yo tampoco estuve con otra mujer, aunque quise no pude, y no las traje aquí, jamás lo haría.

Se me había olvidado por completo ese asunto, no sabía si era cierto, pero ya ni siquiera me importaba, Ranma había sido demasiado sincero conmigo y no tenía porque seguir desconfiando de él —Golgo las hubiera destrozado.

—Ni lo dudes —dijo mientras nos reíamos y me abrazó, mientras yo miraba su trabajado pecho, estaba tan cálido, y era tan mío… Solo mío.

—¿Cómo se llama la otra perrita?

—Katean —lo miré curiosa y él se encogió de hombros.

—Es el nombre que tenía, como ya esta grande preferí dejárselo… Mi mamá la compro para que Golgo no estuviera solo, me ahorro el trabajo, aunque ese extraño y alocado amor que siente por ti no se le ha quitado.

—A la mejor esta muy conectado con su amo —susurré levantándome para besarlo y él sonrió.

—Debe ser eso —me acosté de nuevo y sentí como me acariciaba tierno la espalda

—Estás demasiado delgada, necesito que comas —me pidió y asentí, era obvio que el apetito me regresaría de inmediato, no dijimos nada más, y poco a poco me fui sumiendo en un dulce sueño que me hizo descansar profundamente.

Es más para mi pasaron como 2 minutos cuando Ranma me despertó, me dijo que teníamos que irnos para que Mao no sospechara de mi y le hice caso, me vestí y él me llevo por la calles vacías de Nerima, eran como las seis de la mañana, me había quedado dormida demasiado tiempo y estaba descansada, tenía la mano en la pierna de Ranma y disfrutaba de su compañía.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegamos al departamento que compartía con Kuno me sentí desolada, no quería sepárame ni un solo minuto de él, bajamos del auto y miré hasta donde estaba mi habitación, no entendía como hacía para aparecerse en mi cuarto estaba relativamente lejos, me tomó firmemente de la cintura y dio un salto vertiginoso apoyándose en los tejados de cada uno de los pisos y rápidamente llegamos hasta mi habitación, antes de entrar el aire me dio en la cara, era impresionante que él pudiera hacer algo así, todo estaba ordenando, sabía que Mao no me despertaba hasta dentro de dos horas, así que no tenía ningún problema.<p>

Entramos y me dejó delicadamente en el piso y de pronto me acordé de Kuno, miré a Ranma preocupada y él rió entretenido y recordando lo que le había hecho. —Le dices que no podías cargarlo hasta aquí, que lo intentaste pero por obvias razones…

—Eres el peor, sabías —le dije riéndome mientras lo besaba y jugaba de nuevo con su trenza, aquella trenza era una delicia, él me apretó con fuerza mientras hundía su nariz en mi cuello.

—Eres insaciable Tendo.

—¿Qué estabas pensando pervertido? Era solo un beso —bromeé y me sentí como una torpe, estaba sin lugar a dudas enamorada de ese hombre.

—No me tientes Akane, sabes que por mi pasaría todo el día haciéndote mía.

—Adelante —dije borracha de pasión y nos besamos con aquella pasión que teníamos, sus manos recorrían de nuevo mi cuerpo, desabrochó el vestido y cayó pasamente al suelo, me quité aquellos tacones incomodos y quede mucho más debajo de lo que estaba antes, desabroché los botones chinos de aquella camisa y mis manos se pasearon libres por el estomago de Ranma, subí a sus pectorales y aproveche para besarle el pecho y jugar con sus pezones, él me besó con más profundidad mientras cerraba sus manos sobre mi trasero y me pegaba a su erección que me llegaba al vientre, le quité la camisa y escuché un grito que me hizo perder toda excitación.

—¡¿Qué demonios significa esto, Akane?! —era Mao que entró sin previo aviso, sentí como me flaqueaban las piernas, como una niña asustada me escondí atrás de la espalda de Ranma, que se había tensado tanto como yo, agradecí no haberle quitado los pantalones, sino me hubiera muerto de la pena.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve?! —la voz de Mao había cambiado radicalmente, estaba demasiado asustada, ni siquiera entendía porque.

—Señora, deje que le explique…

—¡Usted no tiene que explicar nada! —le gritó se acercó arrojándole su camisa que él atrapó ágilmente. —¡Akane está es tu casa, no puedo creer que seas capaz de llegar a tanto!

Sentía que me iba a morir, no sabía si hubiera preferido que en lugar de que entrara Mao fuera el mismo Kuno quien me hubiera encontrado en los brazos de Ranma

—Mao por favor —sollocé y pegué la frente a la espalda desnuda de Ranma, estaba tan avergonzada, casi desnuda, solo tenía aquella tanga que era demasiado provocativa, quería que la tierra me tragara.

—Señora —Ranma habló por fin, me dio su camisa para que me cubriera y así lo hice, no podía creer que aquello estaba pasando, ni siquiera me atrevía a verla —Yo sé lo mucho que significa Akane para usted…

—¡Es usted un sinvergüenza aprovechado! —reclamó Mao enfurecida, noté como Ranma apretaba el puño algo molesto —¡Se aprovecho de la ingenuidad de Akane para hacer eso, usted bien sabe que lo hace por el señor Kuno!

—¡Yo amo a Akane! —exclamó molesto, sentía como mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y pude ver que los dos estaban muy enojados, mirándose y retándose.

—¡Akane es su concuña, como se atrevió a hacer esto, como se atreve a meterse en la casa de su cuñado…

—¡Ranma ya se divorcio! —le dije con el corazón temblando, Mao me miraba de una forma que jamás había usado, parecía que estaba decepcionada, dolida y yo sabía perfectamente porque, le había asegurado que con Ranma todo había terminado, si tan solo ella supiera lo que había pasado… Entendería.

—¡Eso no importa Akane, lo que importa es que engañas a Kuno en tu misma casa! ¿No tienes respeto por ti misma?

Yo sabía perfectamente que Mao no quería a Kuno, ni siquiera le simpatizaba porque sabía que me hacía bastante infeliz, pero entendía su punto, ella como toda señora de su edad era bastante conservadora y era lógico que se escandalizara de aquella forma la ver la situación en la que estábamos, aparte ella tenía una imagen equivocada de Ranma.

Nabiki apareció detrás de Mao completamente sorprendida, ahora entendía porque Mao había entrado sin tocar la puerta, pensó que estaría dormida y seguramente Nabiki venía a verme por lo de Kio.

—Sus gritos se escuchan hasta la sala —repuso y sentí mucha más vergüenza, eso no podía estar pasando, nos habían agarrado como si fuéramos dos colegiales, ni siquiera con Shinosuke me había pasado tal cosa y sabía que a Ranma tampoco… Esto era tan vergonzoso.

—Señora, será mejor que les demos un momento —dijo Nabiki intentando minimizar el problema, miré a Mao aún detrás de la espalda de Ranma y pude notar que estaba muy enfurecida.

—¡De verdad que me has decepcionado Akane! ¿Qué te ha hecho este hombre?

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —Ranma estaba enojado, lo podía escuchar perfectamente, yo conocía el tono de su voz, Mao lo miró verdaderamente indignada y Nabiki lo miró seria, como advirtiéndole que cuidado se pasaba con ella, todas nosotras la queríamos como una madre, Ranma lo sabía.

—Hago a Akane feliz, ¿acaso no lo puede ver?

—¡Usted es un degenerado!

—Mao por favor —pidió Nabiki y pude ver como la convenció, cerró con un portazo y Ranma y yo nos quedamos ahí parados, aquello era lo peor que me había pasado en la vida, me cubría el rostro con las manos y lloré avergonzada, Ranma me tomó de los brazos y me miró preocupado.

—¿Akane?

—Esto no pudo haber pasado…

—Déjame explicarle, Akane.

—No Ranma —dije con tono firme, aguantándome las lágrimas, no tenía porque llorar, Ranma me miró curioso. —Nunca le has caído muy bien, creo que las cosas solo se pondrían peor.

—No voy a dejarte con esto —me dijo y sonreí, me quité su camisa y se la entregue.

—No puedes salir casi desnudo de aquí —le dije y él me obedeció no muy convencido, pero seguro se dio cuenta que la única que podía lidiar con ese asunto era yo misma, me besó suavemente, se vistió y yo lo imité, salió por la ventana y cuando estuve sola en mi cuarto fui hasta el baño, me miré en el espejo y noté la contrariedad de emociones que habían presentes en mi.

Mis ojos brillaban por todo lo que había pasado con Ranma, pero había angustia y vergüenza por lo que había pasado con Mao y Ranma, en fin, respiré, recordé que estaba Nabiki y seguramente vendría con una crisis existencial mucho peor que la mía.

* * *

><p>Cuando salí me encontré a Nabiki hablando con Mao, pero ella parecía que estaba preparando el té, me acerqué a la barra como si estuviera a punto de regañarme y la miré con algo de temor.<p>

—Déjame explicarte, Mao.

—Solo espero que te estés cuidado, Akane —estaba hablando de forma severa, tenía demasiado de no hacerlo, desde la muerte de Shinosuke no me había hablado de aquella forma tan ruda —Sino tendrás que explicarle a tu marido el porque estás embarazada cuando no te ha tocado ni un pelo.

Miré a Nabiki incomoda y ella me devolvió la mirada, incluso parecía que estaba abatida, —Atiende a tu hermana, ya serás tu la responsable de lo que te pase por estar detrás de ese hombre.

Dejó el té sobre la mesa de la sala y salió diciendo que ordenaría el salón de Kuno, ni siquiera me acodaba de él, parecía que aún no se había despertado, Nabiki tomó el té y noté como las manos le temblaban.

—No tienes anillo —apunté y ella me miró asintiendo intranquila.

—Porque aún no le he respondido nada a Kio —aquello me resultaba bastante extraño, Nabiki había dicho que dejaría de existir para convertirse en Briska y antes de poder preguntar sacó un sobre que me desconcertó, me lo dio y desvió la mirada con dudas.

¿Qué sería aquel sobre amarillo, lo abrí impaciente, notando que en menos de 24 horas había recibido dos sobres con noticas y sentí que un balde de agua helada me caía por toda la espalda cuando leí: "Positivo" ¡Aquello no podía ser cierto! Debía tratarse de una broma o algo así, la miré con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa y noté la angustia en su rostro.

—Es de Kio —repuso como para que no dudara, y claramente no dudaba de ella, sabía que desde la primera vez que había estado con Kio no había vuelto a ver a Yoshiro, ¿qué pasaría ahora? —No pensé que lo diría jamás, pero tenías razón, debí haberlo dejado cuando era tiempo.

Nabiki no quería tener hijos, lo sabía muy bien y esa era la duda que la estaba matando, guardé los resultados con manos temblorosas y ella me miró sabiendo perfectamente lo que estaba pensando, cerró los ojos con dolor y sacudió la cabeza.

—Kio me cambio, Akane —empezó a decir y recordé el rostro ilusionado de él. —Por nada del mundo perdería a este hijo, solo quería que supieras que desde este momento dejare de ser Nabiki.

Aquello no podía ser cierto, no quería escuchar lo que venía a decirme —Necesito que entiendas y que sepas que aceptare casarme con él.

—Nabiki tu lo amas —repuse sintiendo una gran angustia en mi corazón —, no puedes seguir mintiéndole de esta forma… Tienes que hablar con él, explicarle lo que paso.

—Ya te dije que no, están en tramites los papeles falsos para fingir la identidad de Briska…

—Nabiki si quieres yo puedo hablar con Ranma…

—Si te cuento esto es porque necesito que me hagas un favor —me dijo con un tono severo que me asusto, ¿porqué todo el mundo me estaba hablando tan feo? —Los papeles no estarán listos hasta en unas semanas y yo tengo que eliminar todo lo que me relaciones conmigo. Solo tu sabes la verdad sobre Briska y no es justo que haga sufrir a todas las personas que me quieren al no saber donde estoy, mi papá se moriría si le digo que me voy y nunca regreso…

—No entiendo lo que quieres.

—Necesito fingir mi muerte —dijo completamente sería, tenía que estar durmiendo, aquello era una pesadilla, o Nabiki había perdido la razón.

—¿Estás loca?

—Enamorada, Akane —me respondió y sonrió levemente —sé que perderé muchas cosas hermosa, como mi familia, los extrañaré demasiado, extrañaré las ocurrencias de papá, los consejos de Kasumi, tus crisis existenciales, a Mao…

—Pero nos seguiremos viendo Nabiki.

—Ya lo sé, pero debes entender que no seré más Nabiki, tu hermana, sino una rusa extraña, que se casara con uno de los mejores amigos de tu novio…

—Nabiki puedes seguir disfrazándote —sabía que era una locura lo que le estaba pidiendo, pero Nabiki no desistiría de la idea de Kio, mucho menos cuando estaba embarazada, ella sonrió con dolor y sentí como las lágrimas se agolpaban de nuevo en mis ojos, la felicidad que había sentido hacía unas horas en los brazos de Ranma se desvanecía brutalmente.

—Ayer cuando me pidió matrimonio, nos fuimos a su hotel, y le empezó a doler la cabeza, le dije que buscara en mi bolsa olvidando que tenía mis cosas personales dentro y había una liga para la peluca, ni siquiera me acuerdo que le invente pero supe que tenía que deshacerme de esta vida.

—Nabiki no me pidas eso, no puedo hacer tal cosa.

—Te necesito Akane, eres la única que me puede ayudar, ni siquiera le he podido decir lo del embarazo porque me llevaría a hacer exámenes y no tengo los malditos papeles.

—Yo sé que no te va a interesar, pero es que ayer me arregle con Ranma…

—Claro que lo pude notar —me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa que me hizo sonrojarme exageradamente.

—Él fue demasiado sincero conmigo, no creo poder seguir guardando este secreto…

—¡Ni siquiera lo pienses Akane! —exclamó con autoridad, mirándome con precaución.

—Sabes que jamás te voy a traicionar —dije dolida, y ella me sonrió, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me acerqué a ella, me acarició la barbilla y me miró como Kasumi lo hacía, ella jamás había tenido esa actitud conmigo y sentí una contracción en mi estomago.

—Te voy a extrañar mucho, Akane —las lágrimas salieron, todo esto había sido mi culpa, mi maldita culpa por haberle dicho que me acompañara a espiar a Ranma, ahora más que nunca deseaba que estuviera con Yoshiro, ¿porqué había tenido que ser tan estúpida? Empecé a llorar y ella me dio un ligero abrazo —¿Porqué lloras pequeña?

—Todo es mi culpa, por mi culpa tienes que hacer esto —dije entre sollozos, ella me miró de nuevo de aquella forma tan especial y sacudió la cabeza.

—Me devolviste mi vida Akane, no hay nada mejor en la vida que Kio, y fui yo la que quiso seguir cuando tu me dijiste que no… Pero quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada.

—Vas a tener que fingir ser mi mejor amiga —le dije separándome de ella —Porque quiero que sepas que por nada del mundo voy a dejar de cuidar y consentir a mi sobrino o sobrina.

—Sabes que si —sonrió y escuchamos un portazo que nos desconcertó a ambas, se trataba de Kuno, tenía una cara terrible, no entendía porque ya que había dormido plácidamente por demasiadas horas, ni siquiera le intereso que estaba Nabiki.

—¿Porqué demonios me dejaste en el auto?

—Intente despertarte Kuno, pero no respondías y claramente no podía cargarte hasta aquí —él pareció entenderlo, y se acercó de una forma que violaba mi espacio personal y retrocedí incomoda, señalando con la cabeza a Nabiki que lo miró con molestia.

—Tu novio ha estado bastante preocupado por ti Nabiki.

—Tengo que irme, ya lo veré al rato no te preocupes —dijo y salió corriendo, no la culpaba nadie quería estar en ese lugar tan desagradable, recordé de inmediato la llamada que había recibido la noche anterior.

—Kuno, me gustaría hablar contigo.

Él me miró atento a lo que le iba a decir, ni siquiera sabía como empezar, ¿sería una buena excusa para pedirle el divorcio? esperaba que si —Ayer cuando te dormiste, sonó tu celular —noté como el semblante le cambiaba de forma drástica, seguramente había revisado su celular cuando se despertó. —Conteste sin querer… Se trataba de una mujer

—¡Te juro que no es nadie Akane! —exclamó de inmediato, incluso me pareció exagerada su reacción, no había usado ningún tono para que se alterara de esa forma.

—Kuno… Yo solo quiero saber…

—Esto ha pasado porque estamos mal como pareja, pero podemos ir al psicólogo los dos para solucionar esto —¡Eso era el colmo! Estaba desesperada, no quería seguir al lado de ese hombre y mucho menos ahora que Ranma estaba completamente libre para mi.

—¡Es el colmo Kuno! —grité perdiendo el control, estaba demasiado alterada con todo lo que había pasado en esas últimas horas, había recuperado el amor de Ranma, había perdido a mi hermana y no tenía ganas para seguir lidiando con este estúpido y mucho menos con el saco de mentiras que me manejaba desde hacía tiempo —¡Sé perfectamente que ese hombre no es un psicólogo, solo que por muchos años me he portado como una imbécil para no tener ningún tipo de problemas contigo!

La cara de Kuno estaba completamente desencajada, me preguntó de forma desesperada como lo había sabido, que si él me lo había dicho y le dije que solo un ciego no se daría cuenta, estaba demasiado abatido y Mao paso apresuradamente hacía la cocina, sabía que tendría problemas con ella, pero al ver a Nabiki tan decidida a pelear por estar con Kio tenía que hacer lo mismo, además Ranma ya estaba libre para mi.

—Akane, mi amor, mi vida…

—¡No me digas así! Entiendo perfectamente que tengas una amante, sino no hubieses aguantado conmigo tantos años o sin hacer una locura —no quería que se sintiera peor, pero me hacía perder la paciencia como nadie y tenía que quitarme muchas cosas de encima, sentía como si me estuviera liberando y era el mejor sentimiento que había tenido en días, ignorando lo de Ranma. —De verdad que espero que seas feliz con esa mujer, nada me haría más feliz el saber que estas bien y que tu amor es correspondido.

—Akane no por favor, yo sé que nosotros podemos —aquella frase la había usado en los dos primeros meses de nuestro matrimonio, cuando me forzó a casi tener relaciones sexuales con él, por eso me mando donde el psicólogo falso.

—Quiero el maldito divorcio, no quiero ser más tu esposa —repliqué enfadada él me miró complemente aturdido y rompió en llanto, mientras sentía como mi corazón se encogía y la vista inquisidora de Mao me mutilaba, era cierto que no lo quería, pero tampoco me podía sentir bien al ver como se destruía a mis pies.

* * *

><p><em><em>Toda mi inspiración y amor para ti mi amigo canino, por siempre y para siempre te amo peludo...<em>_

**NTA: **Hola! Aquí vengo con un nuevo capitulo! Que bueno que les siga gustando la historia y bueno, las cosas se complican se arreglan y así siguen tirando de la cuerda estos dos! Muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos y saludos! Y Claro muchas gracias por seguirme! Les mando las mejores vibras y gracias por todos los comentarios fuera de este foro que me han llegado! Perdón por no citar a cada uno como en las demás notas, pero voy saliendo de viaje y no quería irme sin dejarles este capitulo! Ahora más tarde les respondo uno a uno sus reviewsss! De verdad una gran disculpa! Fue algo inesperado!

¡Feliz cumpleaños Rosemary Alejandra! Perdón por el regalillo un poco tarde pero aquí te lo cuelgo! Ahorita te mando un mensaje de buenos deseos!


	37. Capitulo 36: ¡Acontecimientos desastro

Decisiones Apresuradas

Capitulo 36

¡Acontecimientos desastrosos!

La muerte no es la solución a ninguno de tus probelmas, es el final de todas las opciones. – Anónimo

* * *

><p>No soportaba aquella mirada, tenía días viéndome de la misma forma, ni siquiera podía comer tranquilamente mi desayuno que no probaba tan delicioso, las cosas en aquel lugar estaban demasiado tensas y simplemente no lo soportaba.<p>

—Puedes dejar de mirarme así —pedí con desgana, Mao me miró y se encogió de hombros.

—Es tu conciencia la que te hace ver cosas en donde no hay nada.

—¡Él es quien esta sintiéndose así, también me engañaba porque es que no dices nada de eso!

—¡Porque por lo menos él no tenía el descaro de hacerlo en esta casa!

Aquello había sido un golpe bajo, la miré bastante dolida, tal vez tenía razón, pero ni ella ni nadie iba a entender alguna vez lo que yo sentía por Ranma, mucho menos la magnitud de mis sentimientos por él, ni siquiera yo mismo conseguía calcular cuanto lo quería.

—¡Pues ya lo hice y no puedo cambiarlo, así que mejor cambia tu actitud conmigo o esto será un infierno para las dos!

Mao me miró dolida en esta ocasión, y sabía que ella era extremadamente conservadora, pero aquello era demasiado, y estaba empezando a casarme, tenía muchísimas cosas en que ocuparme como para estar pendiente de lo que Mao podría decirme.

—Sigo pensando que ese hombre no te conviene.

—Ni siquiera lo conoces —espeté, pocas veces yo había discutido del punto de Mao, pero ella tenía que entender que no era una niña desprotegida, creo que ese era el problema, que ella siempre me había visto de aquella forma, y no la culpaba, inclusive para mi era como mi madre, pero aquella situación ya era insostenible.

—No hace falta que lo conozco para darme cuenta la clase de hombre que es, solo te hará daño Akane…

Mi celular sonó y agradecí profundamente, no soportaba que Mao se refiriera de aquella forma a Ranma, sabía que ella no sentía agrado por Kuno ni nada por el estilo, pero estábamos en la época donde la madre no permite que su hija adolescente tenga novio, ya que con Shinosuke había sido completamente igual.

—Akane —era la voz de Nabiki, aquello no podía ser, sabía perfectamente para que era aquella llamada y sentí un nudo en mi estomago, me lo había dicho claramente y mi corazón se comprimió de inmediato —Prepárate para el papel de tu vida.

Terminó la llamada y no podía tragar, había llegado a pensar que jamás lo haría que recapacitaría pero no iba a ser feliz, ya me lo había advertido así y pude ver como Mao me miraba asustada.

—¡¿Qué tienes Akane?! —estaba alarmada, ni siquiera entendía porque, apenas estaba digiriendo la noticia y sabía que tenía que actuar de la peor forma que podría hacer en la vida —¡Estás toda pálida mi amor, ¿qué pasa?!

—Nabiki —dije con la garganta seca, tenía que actuar y fingir que mi hermana había muerto, esas habían sido sus indicaciones desde un principio, pero en realidad mi hermana acababa de morir, ella misma había matado a mi hermana para darle vida completa a esa rusa que no era más que una extraña en mi vida. —Nabiki se murió.

Jamás en la vida había visto una expresión igual en Mao, y de pronto todo pareció congelarse, no estaba preparada para lo que venía, ni siquiera sabía como habían terminado las cosas desde la última vez que lo habíamos hablado.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Estábamos en la habitación de Nabiki, había un sobre amarillo el cual me dio de inmediato, lo leí y quise vomitar —¡Asesinada! —ella se encogió de hombros y sacudí la cabeza de forma negativa.

—¡Vamos Akane, habías quedado en ayudarme y lo sabes! —chilló mirándome fijamente y fruncí el ceño.

—Sabes el dolor de todos los que te queremos al saber que las causas de tu muerte fue por un maldito asalto…

—Se les pasara en unos meses.

—¡Usa la razón! —exclamé molesta, sabía que tenía que guardar la calma pues ella siempre me había ayudado sin chistar en todo lo que le había pedido, y Kio era lo más importante para ella en estos momentos, era su Ranma y yo sabía lo mucho que significaba eso. —¿No puedes decir que quieres viajar por el mundo?

—¿Con que dinero Akane? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos y mirando al techo de su habitación.

Tenía que hacerla razonar, solo me imaginaba lo que pensaría mi padre, no sabía si sería capaz de soportarlo, había tenido muchos desaciertos como padre, pero nos amaba como nadie.

—Eso no importa, cualquier cosa que no sea una muerte Nabiki.

—Tendré un hijo con Kio, Akane.

Yo estaba desesperada y solo recordar que tendría un sobrino al cual no podría llamar de tal forma me hacía sentir que mi corazón se enfriaba —Si las cosas terminan mal con Kio en algún momento de la vida no podrás correr con papá…

—Eso lo sé muy bien, Akane —me dijo tranquila, no tenía aquella actitud relajada de siempre, parecía que la había pasado un poco mal, aquello era demasiado extraño en ella, ya que nunca se sentía mal por lo que hacía —Pero no puedo estar cinco años bien con Kio y después aparecerme en el dojo con el hijo de Kio y la rusa.

—¿Podemos hacer un último intento de hablar con Kio…

—¡No seas necia Akane! —cortó de inmediato con demasiada energía, pero parecía más ansia que nada —Te he dicho que ya lo intente, inclusive lo quise seducir un día como Nabiki y no funciono, ¡esta demasiado enamorado de la maldita rusa!

Se podía notar la frustración en sus ojos, era obvio que no se resignaba a una vida sin él y recordé de inmediato lo que me dijo la noche que Ranma habló del compromiso con ella , definitivamente estaba muy enamorado de ella, no había remedio de nada.

—Además esta enamorado de sus ojos claros y su cabello rojizo…

—Eso no es verdad —dije de inmediato —Él dijo que se había enamorado por tu forma de ser…

—¡Todos los hombres dicen eso, pero no es verdad! —levantó las manos y las colocó entre su hermoso cabello, un cabello que no vería de nuevo —Y si, así terminan, pero al principio es la carne que los llama, así fue Yoshiro, Kio y hasta el mismo Ranma —la miré completamente atónita y ella pareció que estaba hablando con alguien con discapacidad mental. —¡Si Akane! Ranma no se fijo primero en tus cualidades como mujer, ni en tu buen corazón, se fijo en tu culo, tus caderas y tus senos.

Me sonrojé de inmediato y ella pareció un poco más frustrada, suspiró y me arrebató el sobre que me había dado hace un segundo, la miré dudosa y ella sonrió levemente. —Ya sé que esto es demasiado complicado para ti, créeme que entiendo, yo estaría igual que tu…

—Es que Nabiki, tiene que haber otra forma, además como vamos a fingir todo el funeral si tu sabes bien como es la tradición aquí en Japón —sentí como se cristalizaban mis ojos y como se quebraba mi voz, sabía que me había vuelto más débil con todo este asunto, ella se acercó a mi y me tomó de las manos, las tenía heladas y me miró de la misma forma que me había visto cuando me dio la noticia por primera vez.

—Te pedí demasiado, perdón. Lo único que necesito que hagas es que no digas nada de lo que esta pasando —pidió y yo la miré atentamente, escuchando con mucho cuidado lo que me estaba diciendo —Solo tu sabrás que vivo y si algún día llego a necesitar algo como Nabiki…

La abracé con fuerza mientras intentaba contener mis lágrimas —Siempre, siempre.

Fin de Flashback

* * *

><p>—¡No puede ser, ¿porqué?! —eran los lamentos de mi padre los que se escuchaban dentro del dojo, habían más personas de lo que esperaba, muchos de los compañeros y ex compañeros de Nabiki, sus amigas que lloraban como muchos dentro de la sala, de verdad que no me lo esperaba, ya que mi hermana siempre había sido fría con las personas, no cabía duda del dolor que se sentía en aquella sala.<p>

Estaba expuesto aquel hermoso altar, con el foto de Nabiki en el centro, se veía tan hermosa que era abrumador, me impacté muchísima al ver el cuerpo que estaba hacía el norte del Dojo, por la creencia que teníamos, ¿cómo lo habría conseguido? Estaba simplemente abrumada por eso, los encargados de la funeraria nos habían explicado que la ceremonia no podía dudar lo que era acostumbrado por las condiciones en que había muerto Nabiki.

Kasumi estaba muy concentrada en que las sabanas la cubrieran completamente, era obvio que había llorado, pero se mantenía fuerte y me sentía cada vez más miserable, tal vez si les hubiera contado a ellos… Esto era tan horrible, yo sentía que el mundo se me acababa, al ver a mi familia así

Aquel cadáver tenía un kimono tan blanco como la nieve al igual que la pequeña sabana que le cubría el rostro, sabía bien que tenían que juntar las manos para pasarla al ataúd blanco que estaba dispuesto, el peso de una mano pesada en mi hombro me hizo reaccionar, al momento que colocaban el "tantou" (que era un cuchillo afilado encima del pecho).

—Es para que Nabiki se pueda defender en el camino de las almas negativas y así poder llegar al paraíso.

Kuno estaba demasiado afligido, se tenía que ir de viaje, ya me lo había dicho cuando le di la noticia de Nabiki y lo agradecía eternamente, porque lo único que quería era sentir el consuelo en los brazos de Ranma, tenía unas ganas de vomitar por todo esto que no era normales.

—No te preocupes Kuno, en serio estoy bien —le dije con voz ronca, había llorado tanto que de verdad parecía que yo no sabía nada del plan de Nabiki.

—Yo… Lo siento mucho Akane —creo que era la primera vez que sabía que las palabras de Kuno eran completamente sinceras y en realidad se lo agradecía, intercepté la mirada de Ranma que se clavaba en mi, y aunque era una situación muy triste notaba que estaba celoso porque estaba con Kuno, ¿es que ni siquiera así dejaba de ser tan dominante? Otro detalle que me encantaba, pero tenía que concentrarme en mi momento de angustia que en realidad si lo estaba viviendo.

—Kuno de verdad que espero que te vaya bien, y que puedas hablar con Zukami —pude ver el dolor que le causaba en la mirada aquel asunto y me hacía sentir aún un poco más infeliz, no sabía porque me estaba faltando el aire… ¡Claro que lo sabía! Ya no podía más con las mentiras, quería gritarle a todos que aquel cuerpo inerte y completamente calcinado por el terrible final que había tenido aquella pobre mujer que seguramente no tenía a nadie en este mundo no era mi hermana, aliviar el dolor de mi padre y Kasumi, decirle a Kuno que en realidad yo también lo había engañado y que podía ser feliz al lado de Zukami y todos lo demás, lo necesitaba, por un momento perdí el centro de mi cuerpo y sentí como me caía hacía un lado, las manos de Kuno me tomaron con agilidad y cuando me enteré ya estaba en los brazos de él.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —preguntó completamente asustado y de inmediato Ranma estaba a nuestro lado ¿se había vuelto loco o algo parecido?

—Déjala respirar —apuntó Ranma y pude ver como la furia se encendía en los ojos de ambos, se miraban como si fueran a iniciar un combate mortal.

—¡Eres un imbécil Ranma, ni siquiera porque estamos en el funeral de Nabiki!

—¡Por favor! —pedí al notar que las personas comenzaban a mirarnos, salí furiosa hacía el jardín, porque sabía que ellos me iban a seguir y efectivamente lo hicieron, para Ranma ya era mucho más fácil comportarse de aquella forma porque ya estaba divorciado, pero tenía que entender que yo no estaba con Kuno por gusto y que ya estaban los tramites de nuestro divorcio, no podía llegar a complicar las cosas.

—¡Tengan un poco más de respeto! —ni siquiera sabía porque estaba tan furiosa, eran tantas emociones y mentiras que debía manejar, pude ver que Yoshiro se acercaba prudente a mi y pensé que jamás lo vería de aquella forma, estaba completamente devastado, pero tuvo la prudencia de hablar con las amigas de Nabiki para darme espacio.

—Akane siento mucho que este desgraciado este presente, ni siquiera debería estar aquí —dijo con los dientes apretados mientras miraba a Ranma y sonrió levemente.

—Kuno, tu tienes que irte y Ranma era amigo de Nabiki…

—Querida mía —dijo Kuno apretando los puños con fuerza ¿por qué estaba tan enojado con Ranma? Eso ya no era normal, mucho menos en el funeral de Nabiki, se acercó un poco más a Ranma y tuve que poner una de mis mano en el pecho de Kuno para que no se enfrentaran como ellos querían. —Lo único bueno que trajo la muerte de Nabiki fue que este desgraciado ya no será parte de tu familia.

¿Estaba loco? Ni siquiera había logrado entender porque lo decía y Ranma pareció endurecer su semblante y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo Ranma habló con una voz encendida por la rabia.

—¡No es el lugar ni el momento, respeta la memoria de Nabiki!

—No quisiera irme —me dijo Kuno ignorando a Ranma y yo estaba más desconcertada que nada, porque había dicho aquello, ¿por qué relacionaba a Ranma con Nabiki? No podía haber sabido lo de nosotros, porque me hubiera matado, ¿lo sabría? Se acercó y me besó la mejilla, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta cuando lo hizo y escuché como Ranma gruñía furioso —pierdo el avión sino me marcho ya, al regreso hablaremos de nuestro asunto, querida.

Se fue y sentí como las manos de Ranma se clavaban en mis brazos, Kuno ya me daba la espalda y desapareció entrando a la casa en donde estaban velando a Nabiki, Ranma pareció recordar por lo que estábamos pasando —¿Sabe lo nuestro? —pregunté aterrada y él sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo que pasa, es que Kodashi piensa…

—¡Eres un bastardo de mierda! —Yoshiro gritó de repente sacándome abruptamente de mi atención hacía Ranma, intentó tomarlo del cuello pero el muy idiota ni siquiera tenía una idea de la agilidad de Ranma, que saltó brutalmente y lo inmovilizó de inmediato.

—¡Será mejor que te calmes imbécil y respetes la memoria de Nabiki!

—¡Esa maldita puta! —¿qué demonios? Pensé de inmediato, evidentemente estaba mal, pero ya insultarla de aquella forma, y más cuando se estaba fingiendo su muerte, bueno yo sabía eso, él no, ¿porqué la había insultado de aquella forma?

—¡Akane! —me gritó desesperado mientras rompía en llanto y unos curiosos se asomaban, Ranma intentó callarlo y noté de inmediato el aliento al alcohol que se percibía en su boca —¡Akane de verdad que yo la amaba, la amaba! —¡No podía con eso! Era demasiado para mi, nunca Yoshiro había sido de mi agrado, pero no toleraba el sufrimiento que estaba causando la muerte de Nabiki cuando ella estaba más viva que nunca, —¡Yo la amaba, la amaba, la amaba! —repetía mientras Ranma lo intentaba hacer callar, pero cuando hacía eso solo los ofendía, le ordené que lo soltara, porque estaba llamando demasiado la atención y Yoshiro me tomó entre sus brazos abrazándome de una forma desesperada mientras lloraba —¡De verdad que la amaba, Akane, la amaba!

—Será mejor que la sueltes sino quieres que te mate —amenazó Ranma y lo miré de forma severa, aunque no lo soportara era obvio que se estaba muriendo ante la noticia de Nabiki, de pronto apareció Kio, haciendo que mi estomago sufriera otra contracción, al igual que todos una gran tristeza se hacía presente en su rostro.

—Yoshiro, ven aquí —le dijo él haciendo que me soltara y de inmediato aquella rusa que era mi hermana apareció llamando la atención de algunas personas que jamás la habían visto, Ranma acompañó a Kio que intentaba llevar a Yoshiro seguramente hasta su auto y pude notar la triste mirada de Nabiki.

—Así que me amaba —susurró.

—Nabiki por fa…. —me miró severamente y tragué fuerte, ella me lo había advertido, Nabiki ya estaba muerta para todo el mundo —Se te paso la mano… Esa mujer esta completamente quemada…

Sabía que me estaba refiriendo a la difunta que estaba en su lugar, ella levantó los hombros —Era una vagabunda, murió por una sobredosis y se prendió fuego en la pocilga que vivía, estamos haciéndole un gran favor la verdad.

—Mi papá esta destrozado —dije con un nudo en la garganta y ella cerró los ojos con dolor asintiendo —Kasumi… Todos…

—Tu te ves demasiado afectada —bromeó, sabía que lo hacía para animarme, pero nada podía hacerlo, no después de ser cómplice de aquello tan horrible había tenido la esperanza de que no lo haría en realidad, pero me había equivocado.

—Esto ha ido demasiado lejos… Hasta Kio esta demasiado mal.

—Eso es algo que no me esperaba, la verdad —me dijo abrumada, pero Nabiki estaba definitivamente en otro plan, parecía que no había medido las consecuencias de sus actos y tenía que concentrarme que lo había hecho por amor, me parecía que había llegado demasiado lejos pero ya era muy tarde para criticarla y de ninguna forma podía darle la espalda ahora que lo único que tenía era a mi. —Cuando Ranma lo llamó se puso demasiado mal, de hecho se encerró unas cuantas horas en su recamara.

Ranma y Kio regresaron y los brazos de Ranma me acurrucaron, dándome un poco de paz y pude ver como Kio sostenía a Nabiki, pero realmente se veía atormentado.

—Después le explicaré yo mismo a Yoshiro, tendré que ver que intento para convencerlo de que Nabiki no le fue infiel.

"Briska" clavó sus ojos en mi porque mi rostro se desencajó de inmediato y Ranma me miró pensativo —Kodashi pensó que mi amante era Nabiki.

Lo miré completamente incrédulo y por instinto a Nabiki que acarició el cabello de Kio para desviar mi atención. —¿Porqué?

—No lo sé, seguramente Kuno le dijo que la entrenaba y me habrá seguido una que otra vez aquí… —recordé la vez que me esguince el tobillo, aquella vez también Nabiki me había salvado, definitivamente no podía darle la espalda —, temo que ella haya tenido que ver con el accidente de tu hermana.

Hasta había olvidado lo que nos dijo el doctor cuando nos llamaron al hospital, un accidente de transito, el auto de Nabiki había perdido el control y se había incendiado calcinándola de aquella forma tan cruel.

—No creo, el doctor dijo que había fallado los frenos —sabía que Nabiki había hecho, no tenía idea de cómo pero ya no tenía auto , todo eso había sido el precio de estar con Kio. —No pienses eso —había una cierta culpa en los ojos de Ranma y yo no podía vivir sabiendo que él tenía ese sentimiento mientras Nabiki se sentía tan feliz y relajada. —Kodashi no pudo haber sido —le susurré mientras le acariciaba la cara de forma cariñosa, él sonrió levemente y Kio se acercó a nosotros.

—¿Creen que pueda hablar con Akane un momento? —preguntó Kio y Ranma asintió de inmediato, dándonos un espacio, pero Nabiki me miró extrañada y le devolví aquella mirada desconcertada.

—Lo siento mucho, Akane —me dijo cuando ya estábamos solos, me abrazó y pude sentir la tristeza que me transmitía —ella era una gran mujer, llena de vida y con una hermosa forma de ser.

No tenía idea que Kio pensara de Nabiki de aquella forma y sentí que mi corazón latía fuertemente —Muchas gracias, Kio.

—Necesito decirle a alguien lo mal que la estoy pasando Akane —sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, era obvio que se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar y simplemente no lograba entender aquello —Hace un tiempo me quedo claro que te hubiera gustado que Nabiki y yo…

—Kio… —dije abrumada y el sonrió levemente de una forma melancólica que me parió el corazón.

—Tengo que contarte esto Akane, porque no me lo puedo quedar, espero que no te moleste.

—Por supuesto que no, continua.

—Tengo muchos años de ser amigo de Yoshiro, desde que somos niños y aunque él haya cambiado mucho, sigue siendo un gran amigo… —¿porqué me contaba aquello? Nabiki estaba pendiente de nosotros y notaba como Ranma la había dejado sola para hablar con su padre, no parecía estar muy a gusto, regresé la mirada —cuando conocí a Nabiki supe que era una gran mujer, y creo que hasta ahora me di cuenta que en realidad estaba enamorado de ella desde que Yoshiro me la presento.

¡NO! Grité por dentro de mi, lo miré completamente sorprendida y pareció sentirse culpable por sus palabras —Yo sé que no debería decir este tipo de cosas en este momento…

—Nabiki me comento una vez que la rechazaste… —aquello no podía ser cierto, era obvio que Nabiki no lo sabía ni tampoco sabía si decirle, todo esto lo había hecho para estar con él, esto tenía que se una pesadilla, no podía ser cierto.

—No tengo idea porque lo hice, seguramente porque sabía bien que estaba despechada por la situación que vivía con Yoshiro, además ella siempre lo amo a pesar de todo, yo salía sobrando en esa fotografía… Si tan solo las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes Akane.

No, no, no, no ¡No! Quería llorar y efectivamente los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y Kio sonrió melancólico. —Sé que soy un idiota por hablar de esto en este momento…

—¿Briska, la quieres?

—No sé si este haciendo mal las cosas Akane, pero creo que estoy con ella porque me recuerda un poco a Nabiki —lo miré completamente desconcertada, y él pareció entender mi reacción aunque en realidad no sabía a que se debía.

—Físicamente por supuesto que no, pero personalmente, ella siempre fue tan tierna con Yoshiro, de hecho él me contaba cosas que me hacían preguntarme como podía estar con él… Muchas veces lo envidie —no pude más, empecé a llorar amargamente y Kio bastante sorprendido me abrazó con fuerza, disculpándose y Nabiki llegó de inmediato a preguntar que pasaba, Kio la distrajo con un comentario y siguió consolándome, ya que Ranma seguía hablando con su padre, pero al verme llorar se acercó de nuevo.

—¿Akane?

—Ya no quiero estar más aquí, no puedo…

—Akane perdón —dijo Kio acongojado y sacudí mi cabeza.

—Solo necesito salir de aquí —Ranma me apretó con fuerza y me arrastró por el jardín del dojo, nadie notó nuestra salida, pero definitivamente no podía estar más tiempo ahí, tenía el estomago revuelto Ranma me subió a su auto y me miró bastante preocupado, manejó como desquiciado, por un momento pensé que iríamos a su departamento, pero tomó otro camino.

Cubrí mi rostro con las manos, llorando amargamente, era obvio que Ranma pensaba que estaba así por la muerte de Nabiki, pero estaba realmente asqueada y aún más por todo lo que Kio me había dicho, si Nabiki simplemente le hubiera dicho la verdad y me sentía tan culpable, todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento era mi culpa, nada más que mi culpa.

Ranma se detuvo de inmediato, haciendo que mirara por fin la calle y noté un lugar precioso que no conocía, parecía ser un hermoso jardín, había un poco de gente, pero todos mentidos en sus asuntos, me ayudó a salir del auto y empezó a caminar conmigo sin decir nada, agradecí tanto su compañía pero aquella culpa me hacía sentir como la peor de las mujeres.

—¿Tu sabías que Kio estaba enamorado de Nabiki? —preguntó con la garganta seca, Ranma se detuvo y me miró serió.

Sacudió su cabeza —Cuando le avise de la muerte de Nabiki, le sentó bastante mal y ahí fue cuando me lo dijo.

—¿Te das cuenta…

—Tu no tienes la culpa, Akane —dijo Ranma sabiendo lo que pensaba decirle —, Kio conoció a Briska, él fue quien no peleo por Nabiki.

—Quiero estar sola Ranma… Llévame a mi casa por favor.

* * *

><p>No había nadie en mi casa, Ranma había entendido perfectamente que quería estar sola, y se lo agradecí infinitamente, llamé a Mao, pero seguramente estaría en el falso funeral de Nabiki, probablemente Kuno ya estaba en su flamante hotel y yo en aquella prisión, pero agradecía el silencio que me daba.<p>

Caminé tranquila por la sala, estaba todo apagado y sentí un escalofrío muy desagradable en mi espalda y de pronto un golpe seco me empujó hacía el piso, y sentí como un cinta bordeaba mi cuello y me fallaba la respiración.

—¡Eres una maldita! —abrí los ojos aterrada, no podía ver nada por la hora y por lo oscuro que estaba, pero la voz la conocía perfectamente y sentí como algo más helado que el hielo se posaba en mi cara, ¡Era Kodashi! —¡Maldigo la hora en que mi hermano puso los ojos en ti!

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —contraataque desasiéndome de su agarre, pero la cinta seguía enredada en mi cuello, tenía que hacer algo, conociéndola me degollaría.

—¡Ranma no pudo haberme dejado por ti! —era obvio que lo había escuchando cuando me dejo en el umbral de la puerta, me había besado y dicho que me amaba, ¡¿por qué le había dicho a Ranma que me dejara sola?! Recordé lo mal que había dejado a la amazona y temblé.

—Primero pensé que estaba con tu maldita hermana, pero contigo.

Había un adorno filoso que Kuno había comprado, siempre me pareció la peor inversión porque tenía una forma bastante extraña, me sirvió para cortar aquella cinta que empezaba a quemar mi cuello y encendí la luz ganando ventaja por eso.

Ahí estaba ella, tan imponente como siempre, se veía bastante desmejorada y me miraba con un odio que jamás había usado conmigo, siempre el desprecio y el resentimiento, pero aquella mirada nadie la había usado conmigo en la vida, me calaba el alma.

—Kodashi, las cosas se dieron poco a poco —le dije alerta, no tenía porque explicarle nada, pero jamás imaginé verla de aquella forma.

—¡Eres tan insignificante!

¡Tampoco iba a permitir que me dijera eso! —¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—¡Qué eres una basura Akane, una basura, no te comparas a mi gran belleza, ni mucho menos a mi clase, eres una pobretona, con la peor familia del mundo…

Había causado que la sangre subiera a mi cabeza de una forma repentina, ¿cómo era capaz de decirme todo eso? —¡Será mejor que retires tus malditas palabras! —grité enfurecida y ella me sonrió de aquella forma que tanto odiaba, pero la ira también se había apoderado de ella.

—¿Te duele que te diga la verdad?

Sonreí enfurecida, pero ella simplemente no me iba a hacer sentir menos —La opinión que tengas sobre mi, me importa realmente poco.

—Hoy me convencí… Te casaste con Kuno por puro interés.

La verdad, creo que me había casado con él para alejarme de todos los problemas que estaba teniendo con la muerte de Shinosuke, la verdad no sabía bien porque, pero tenía muy en claro que por interesada o trepadora no había sido, pues jamás me había aprovechado de él ni nada, incluso me molestaba que me diera regalos costosos.

—Al ver en la pocilga que vive tu asquerosa familia…

—¿Fuiste al dojo? —pregunté extrañada y ella siguió manteniendo aquella sonrisa asquerosa en su rostro.

—Tenía que comprobar en que pocilga vivían y escupirle en el rostro a tu hermana, pero quedo completamente desfigurada, así debe estar ardiendo en el infierno.

—¿Entraste a mi casa?

—Sinceramente… Me daría pena tener un padre como el tuyo.

—¡Te voy a matar! —grité descontrolada, no estaba pensando lo que decía o hacía, ella podía insultarme sin causar un gran efecto, pero con solo insultar a mi familia no sabía en donde se estaba metiendo, a la mejor no era tan buena como la china o ella, pero sabía defenderme y tenía mucha fuerza.

Su asquerosa risa inundó el departamento, cuando la intenté golpear, ella me esquivó con demasiada facilidad, y contraatacó en el acto, pero para mi suerte salté ágilmente, tomándola por sorpresa, sabía que ella no se esperaba aquello y me di cuenta que los pocos entrenamientos que había tenido con Ranma definitivamente me habían dado frutos, ¿quién lo diría? Sin duda era un gran profesor, pero no era el momento de pensar en algo así.

Solté de nuevo aquellos listones que esquivé a diferencia de uno, ¿qué demonios tenían? Sentí como me quemaba la muñeca derecha y su risa me estremeció de inmediato, jaló con un movimiento rápido torturándome de una forma que jamás había sentido, tenía que soltarme de inmediato —¡Esta cinta tiene una cobertura especial de un elemento muy poderoso… Parecido al ácido…

¡¿Ácido?! ¡Era una maldita enferma mental! Era por eso que me estaba quemando de aquella forma, me iba a arrancar la muñeca si no hacía algo de inmediato, desesperada jalé con fuerza pero conseguí que me cortara aún más la piel de la muñeca, notando como mi sangre resbalaba por debajo de aquella cinta.

—¡Es inútil Akane! —su risa me parecía tan diabólica que erizaba cada vello de mi espalda —¡Te voy a matar por quitarme lo único que me importa en la vida!

Tomé otro de los arreglos que estaban tirado en la sala por la forma en que habíamos empezado a pelear y ella no pude esquivarlo como hubiese querido y aproveché para cortar la cinta con aquel arreglo picudo y filoso que jamás pensé deberle mi vida.

Me arrojé contra ella, tumbándola de inmediato, tenía que pensar rápidamente que hacer, ella era mucho más fuerte que yo y traía cintas con ácido sulfúrico, de solo pensar que pudiera darme en la cara me aterraba, ¿traería consigo más cosas así de peligrosas? La golpeé con fuerza en la cara, haciendo que gritara y ella me dio una patada en el estomago apartándome de ella.

Se me tiró encima tomando mis muñecas y aunque quería defenderme ella era mucho más diestra que yo en las artes marciales, estiro la cinta y sacó un frasco negro, me miró de forma diabólica, era mi fin, lo sabía —Te voy a desfigurar la cara, así Ranma se arrepentirá siempre de haber puesto los ojos en ti —abrió el frasco, y luché con todas mis fuerzas para soltarme, pero era casi inútil, si le costaba controlarme y no podía medir si me daría en el rostro, ella simplemente lo volteó y no podría explicar lo que sentí, grité llena de dolor, sintiendo como mi piel se quemaba de una forma brutal, me ardía… Recordé mi sueño y desee con toda mi fuerza que en lugar de quemarme me enterrara algo filoso.

* * *

><p><em><em>Toda mi inspiración y amor para ti mi amigo canino, por siempre y para siempre te amo peludo...<em>_

**NTA: **Hooolaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ya sé que me quieren matar y de verdad una disculpa inmensa por no haber actualizado hasta ahora! Me complace decirles que ya la historia esta completa, para que no tengan duda de que le voy a dejar colgando son 41 capítulos en total y un epilogo! Espero que les guste y bueno! YA sé que van a querer matarme con esto, pero ya había que darle participación a la maldad de Kodashi y bueno... Karma karma! Todo se paga! Ya sé que ña decisión de Nabiki es algo drástica, pero esto ya se venía viendo poco a poco! No desesperaren! Creo en los finales felices :D ! Había que ponerle un poco de drama al asunto! Las mejores vibras para ustedes mis queridos lectores y lectoras y nos estamos leyendo pronto!

**AkaneKagome** Amiga! Como siempre te mando los mejores deseos! Espero verte pronto y te mando un gran abrazo :D

**MaRce kid, **MARCE! Preciosa quería drama aquí esta jajajajaja espero complacer a tu bipolaridad :D que bueno que te haya gustado el Ranma salvaje, ahora espero que no te vuelvas loca esperando la continuación del drama que solo tu has querido :D jajajaja pobre Kuno aún sigue tu odio intenso jajajaja creo que ahora va a emigrar a Kodashi que esta mal de la cabeza la verdad jajajaja espero que no quieras matarte ni tampoco a mi musa sino no sigo colgando los capítulos restantes jajajaja perdón por haberte hecho esperar con esta actualización es que he tenido mil cosas :S en fin nos leemos pronto! Y muchas gracias por las buenas vibras amiga! Te mando el doble y un gran abrazo! :D

**Nora**, Muchisimos saludos amiga! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Saludos!

**Mishiga Akuy,** Saludos! Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado! Saludos

**Diana Tendo**, Amiga! Que bueno verte tan seguido por aquí! De verdad que si! Creo que la felicidad no le duro mucho tiempo a la pobre de Akane, por todo lo que hizo Nabiki por estar con Kio, que si es una loca sin remedio y ahora el saber que Kio sentía algo por ella es peor creo! Jajaja me dio mucha risa cuando leí que para que Kuno lloraba que mejor lo consolara su amante jajajajajaja eres cruel ! No nada que ver porque en el fondo de ti sientes pena por él... Ahora que te puedo decir Kodashi esta demente ya veremos que pasa en el próximo capitulo por lo pronto te mando las mejores vibras guapa! Y un fuerte abrazo! :D

**Susyakane, **Guapísima! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios siempre son muy gratificantes para mi en especial cuando dices que te gusta la historia y apoyó completamente tu idea en lo exquisito que es este romance que tienen esos dos, lástima que hay personas como los hermanitos y otras que se quieren meter, no entiendo porque siempre tiene que ser así. Sé que tenías muchas dudas con respecto a Nabiki y creo que te causaré otro shock en especial cuando te enteras que Kio en realidad si sentía algo fuerte por Nabiki... Un enredo y metidas de patas total y bueno con esto que le pasa a la pobre a Akane... No sé que decir jajaja solo que no me mates por favor! Actualizaré pronto no te preocupes! Te mando muchos besos y buenas vibras para esta semana! :D Un abrazo!

**Launica62, **Saludos! buenas vibras!

**The Pam,** Hola! Ojalá que te haya gustado! Saludos las mejores vibras! :D xoxo!

**Rena7,** AMIGAAA! Que bueno saber de ti! De verdad que si! Las palabras que me dices en cuanto a la historia me sacan una hermosa sonrisa, muchas gracias por todas las cositas bonita que piensas y sientes por la historia! La verdad es que se vuelve bastante reconfortante! Que bueno que ya no odies a Xian Pu y bueno supongo que ahora odiaras profundamente a Kodashi que bien merecido se lo tiene en cuanto a las intrigas en donde dices que hago un buen trabajo espero que no quieras matarme en cortar el capitulo aquí, pero bueno creo que era necesario para el drama! En cuanto a Kuno y su amante ya iremos viendo eso, y en en cuento a Nabiki creo que todos quiere abofetearme por eso, pero es una mujer enamorada, que puedo decir con eso? Todas hacemos locuras en una posición así, no creo que tan intensas pero bueno eso le pone más humor jajaja muchas gracias por el comentario guapa y como siempre te mando los mejores deseos y vibras para esta semana! Un abrazo :D

**Mininahermosa29, **Hoooola! ojalá te haya gustado este capi y sigas la historia!

**Jacquesita Saotome,** AMIGA! Jajajaja creo que te hice un spam masivo jajajaja que bueno es verte por aquí! Ya te extrañaba y mucho! :D con el trabajo pues que te puedo decir es bastante demandante y consume casi que todo nuestro tiempo pero esta bueno que te escapes un ratito y bueno con las personas que no están comparto completamente el sentimiento, pero ya estaremos con ellos en algún momento, la verdad es que en esos casos creo que nadie puede opinar nada, porque a uno en realidad no el importa, pero recordar los buenos y preciosos momentos es lo que en realidad alimenta el alma :) mucho ánimo con eso guapa. En cuanto a la historia... Pues ahora que soy yo a la que se le hizo tarde, entonces no toco algunos temas pues que ya no tienen sentido en realidad, pero sí Ranma no podía haber traicionado a Akane jamás por eso comprendo lo mal que la debe pasar ella por saber que le esta mintiendo a Ranma con todo el asunto de Nabiki y esa loca pues ya engañó a Kio y a todos, como que no esta pensando en realidad pero todo es karma así que no te preocupes eso ya se arreglara! Solo puedo decirte que Kodashi esta demente! Y que esperemos que nada malo pase jajaja, muchas gracias por las buenas vibras guapa! Yo te mando el doble y un fuerte abrazo :D ánimo en todo!

**Pleasure Delayer,** Hola guapa! Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado! Ojala te lea pronto! Te mando un abrazo y las mejores vibras :D!

**Eleniak,** Hola! Espero que te diga gustando la historia! Te mando saludos y las mejores vibras :D!

**Tieve, **Hello! I really hope you are enjoy the history!

**Amafle,** Holaaaaaaaa! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Las mejores vibras !

**Lady CaSs 15, **Hola amigaaaa! Espero que la estés pasando de maravilla y que te siga gustando la historia! Saludos guapa

**Own Son, **Que bueno verte por aquí! Y saber que la historia esta siendo de tu agrado y que no te pierdes ni una sola pagina, eso me encanta! Te mando las mejores vibras y nos estaremos leyendo un abrazo! :D

**Jorgi San, **Hola! Espero que te diga gustando la historia! Te mando saludos y las mejores vibras :D!

**MayiLoza,** Holaaa! Que alegría que te este gustando la historia! Te mando las mejores vibras!

**Mechitas123, **Jajajajajaja me dio demasiada risa tu nooooo ahora será un NOOOOOO inmenso ! Saludos y un gran abrazo :D

**Linaakane, **Hooolaaaa! Jajajaja que bueno volverte a ver por aquí y tienes razón esto esta intenso y este final creo que más! Ojalá haya sido de tu agrado la historia! Te mando un gran saludo y las mejores vibras! :D

**Allissha, **Amiga! Tres capítulos te tocaron de un solo! Jajajaja entonces no sentiste tanto la agonía como otras personas, espero que no hayas tenido que esperar mucho por este! Que bueno que te este gustando jajaja y sobre tu amenaza creo que tendrás que ir a fusilar a Kodashi por lo que acaba de hacer :S! Ya veremos que hace en el próximo capitulo! Nos estamos leyendo y te mando las mejores vibras guapa! Un abrazo! :D

**Chiqui09,** Holaaaaaaa! Jajaja siempre te dejo con los capítulos intensos verdad? Espero que no me quieras matar por la forma en que deje este capitulo, prometo actualizar pronto para que no sea tan estrenaste la espera! Por lo pronto me encanta que te guste la historia y que sigas ahí! Espero haberte despejado las dudas que tenías aunque claro aura las aumento en otro tema, como no pero no te preocupes, me gustan las historias felices así que no debes de preocuparte tanto por eso! Te mando las mejores vibras y un gran abrazo! :D

**Elpatolocosisi****, **Hola! Espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y que continúes leyendo, muchos saludos y buenas vibras ! :D

**RosemaryAlejandra, **ROSEEEEE! Déjame felicitarte de nuevo por tu cumpleaños! Jajaja no lo pude hacer bien por mi viaje! Pero bueno te cumplí que es lo importante, espero que la hayas pasado muy bien con tus seres queridos y amigos! Y que claro te hayan dado muchos abrazos, regalos y amor! Y sobretodo que hayas comido demasiado pastel! Que eso es lo más rico de los cumpleaños además de hacerse un poquito más viejito! Jajaja con respecto a tu comentario me encanta que ames la historia! de verdad que si porque aunque las personas no lo crean este tipo de historias se vuelven importantes en la vida de uno jajaja o por lo menos mía y me gusta que a la gente le guste mi trabajo... En uno de tus comentarios elogiabas la locura de Kodashi... Que te diré aquí supongo que se salió de todos los cabales posibles y ahora la pobre Akane esta metida en un gran problema y sobre todo en un peligro inminente, esperemos que no pase a mucho! No puedo ser spoiler entonces me controlo :D y el tema de Nabiki y la rusa es algo controversial, más ahora que Kio se dio cuenta que en realidad si sentía algo por Nabiki... Karma Karma! Jajajajajaja todo en este mundo se mueve por esa regla que problema :D pero bueno amiga, espero que te haya gustado y nos estaremos leyendo te mando las mejores vibras y un gran abrazo! :D

**Lenna, **Holaaaaa! Espero que este capi te haya gustado amiga! Te mando un gran saludo y las mejores vibras para esta semana!

**Jhova - Chan, **PRECIOSAAAAA! Jajajaja me encanto ver tu palabra de explosivo en el capitulo 35, perdón por no haberte podido responder el comentario, de verdad que me encantan lo extensos que son jajaja me haces reír bastante ya quiero ver como le pones a este capitulo! Sé que querrás matarme y de paso a la loca esa ya sé que amas mi trabajo siempre me lo dices y me bien contenta espero que eso no cambie jajaja y que no me quieras fusilar! Sé que debiste pensar ¿dónde estará Golgo para que la cuide? pero bueno... Karma karma, no sé era para ponerle más drama participación a esa loca sin control! Con respecto a tu sentimiento negativo con las personas que dejan veneno y esas cosas en la vía pública por donde pasan animales lo comparto completamente! En fin! Con respecto a tu opinión con los baños jajajajajajaja tampoco sé que cara pondría si escuchó ese tipo de cosas desde afuera y tampoco con ningún novio me ha pasado algo así jajajaja la inspiración quien sabe de donde se le pegaran esas ideas a mi musa que se pone de traviesa jajaja y con eso de la copa que le invitó Ranma y Kuno pues ya ves lo creativo que se vuelve ese caballo salvaje, tenía que cerrar con broche de oro la noche no? Jajaja que compares la declaración de Ranma con 50SofG es completamente entendible, no podía decir que los personajes se parecen porque mi Ranma le queda muy corto a Christian Grey jajaja pero bueno son controlados, por lo menos este no es tan obseso del control, aunque bueno a cada paso creo que si se va pareciendo en lo controlador, juro que pensé que lo del restaurante era más mala suerte que Akane que la posición controladora de Ranma! En cuanto al capitulo 36 con eso de que lo sentiste corto a la mejor sí, creo que es el más corto de todos... Es que en paginas de word hago 14 o un poquito más y cuando lo subo aquí se me hace que se ven menos :( jajaja además lo subí antes de subirme en ese avión jajaja creo que todo estuvo muy apresurado y en cuanto a tu extrañeza del que Kodashi aceptara así las cosas creo que ya lo deje claro de una forma fea :( pero ya veras en el otro capitulo que pasa, prometo que no es tan dramático como parece, la verdad no me hagas mucho caso! Y con lo de Nabiki pues que te diré, se fue al extremo completamente y pobre Akane que se enteró que Kio si sentía algo por ella, si debe ser bastante frustrante! Ya sé que extrañaras a Golgo en este capitulo, pero bueno ya vendrá pronto. Muchas gracias pos las buenas vibras amiga siempre te escribo demasiado cosas perdón! Te mando las mejores para esta semana y un gran abrazo guapa! :D

**Monikawaii&SophyHei, **Sophyyyy! Que gusto verte de nuevo por aquí! De verdad que me llena de felicidad! Y que linda sorpresa saber que la otra historia también te gusto creo que tengo una obsesión con un Ranma celoso ya que en el anime lo veía poco! Pero ya me empecé a leer el manga! Así como me dijiste y claro que estoy fascinada! Que mal que ya no vayas a escribir por lo pronto de FMP! Ni siquiera sabía que ya estaba terminado y como dices que te dejo satisfecha puedo imaginarme la belleza! Pero enterare que si escribes el después o cualquier cosa te seguiré! Te pido una enorme disculpa por no haberte leído... De verdad que estoy atravesando momentos amargos, pero pronto que te leeré lo prometo linda! Espero que te haya gustado este cap! Te mando un gran abrazo y las mejores vibras amiga!

**Lobo de sombras, **Saluuuudos! :D te mando las mejores vibras y un gran abrazo xoxo

**IloveKia - Chan,** Hooolaaa! Que bueno verte por aquí! Que lindo cuando dices que te dejo con ganas de leer más, espero que no quieras matarme y nos estamos leyendo pronto! Te mando las mejores vibras! Un abrazo :D !

**Carnadine, **Hola! Espero que te diga gustando la historia! Te mando saludos y las mejores vibras :D!

**Pepper´s, **Amiga! Voy respondiendo el cap 35 y 36 como no deje review en el capitulo pasado! El saber que te encanta la verdad me emociona muchísimo y creo que ya te revolví con todas las dudas que tenías en los capítulos pasados, como dices lo que Nabiki hizo fue bastante drástico, pero que te puedo decir, una mujer enamorada es capaz de las peores locuras del mundo! Ahora solo le toca a Akane ser soltera pero bueno... Con esto que paso creo que ya te lo complique un poco más! Y bueno, ya vimos como reacciono la loca hermana de Kuno ahora solo nos falta él! Me encanto cuando dices que tengo don para la intriga, espero que no quieras matarme al dejar así la historia, pero creeme que sí se viene algo de drama pero tampoco tan intenso como parece! Muchas gracias por las buenas vibras guapa y te mando muchas más! Que tengas una buena semana y que todo te salga excelente! Nos estamos leyendo guapa! :D un abrazo!

**Kikko, **Regards! And enjoy the chapter! :D

**AkaneXkagomeydirectioner, **Hola! Espero que te diga gustando la historia! Te mando saludos y las mejores vibras :D!

**Lulupita, **Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y ahí pude entender más o menos lo que me pusiste! Que bueno que te gusta la historia y espero que no te haya causado mucho conflicto esto que paso con Akane, ahí vamos a ir viendo como avanza todo esto y que pasara con la pobre! Por lo pronto te mando un gran abrazo y las mejores vibras para todo lo que tengas que hacer! Espero te siga agradando la historia y seguirte viendo por aquí! Un abrazo! :D

**Kylisha, **Hola! Espero que te diga gustando la historia! Te mando saludos y las mejores vibras** :D**

**AnaIz16**

**_*If u can dream it u can do it. Walt Disney*_**


	38. Capitulo 37: ¡Mentiras…

Decisiones Apresuradas

Capitulo 37

¡Mentiras… No las soporto más!

La verdad se corrompe tanto con la mentira como con el silencio – Cicerón

* * *

><p>—¡Maldita sea Kodashi, ¿has perdido la razón?! —¿qué hacía Kuno ahí? Todo se había vuelto borroso, cuando Kodashi había derramado aquellas pequeñas gotas en mi hombro izquierdo sentí que mi piel se quemaba junto con la ropa que llevaba puesta, había planeado echarme en el rostro, pero me giré a tiempo y Kuno entró de inmediato, ¿no estaba de viaje?<p>

Ahora estaba acorralada como un pequeño animal en un rincón de la sala, Kuno había llegado de forma violenta, casi tirando la puerta, pensé que había sido Ranma por un momento, y sentí que iba a morir, cuando Kodashi le confesara la verdad a Kuno él se volvería loco… Y tenían aquel ácido, sabía que Kuno no era capaz, pero yo no podría negarle mi romance con Ranma por más tiempo, ya no podía ni quería, él estaba completamente aterrado a verla.

—¡¿No se supone que estarías de viaje?! —gritó ella también bastante sorprendida, parecía que no esperaba verlo por mucho tiempo, Kuno estaba completamente aterrado, notando todo el desorden que había en el departamento y escuché un grito desgarrador de Mao que llego hasta donde estaba completamente aterrada.

—¡Esa mujer esta loca! —gritó y Kodashi gruñó, pero ni siquiera se pudo acercar porque Kuno la detuvo.

—¡Llame a una ambulancia! —apuntó Kuno y Kodashi se revolvió con violencia en sus brazos.

—¡Esa maldita perra te engaña con Ranma! —Mao me miró con espanto, me estaba intentando revisar el hombro pero no lo estaba sintiendo, estaba demasiado aturdida sabía que se debía a que no había descansado con lo de Nabiki ni tampoco había probado bocado y después con lo de Kodashi.

—Llama a Ranma, llámalo —le dije y todo se volvió negro para mi, mientras escuchaba los gritos de esos nefastos hermanos.

* * *

><p>—¿Akane? ¿Akane? —era él, era Ranma, no sabía porque me sentía tan pesada y lo veía bastante borroso, me tomó con algo de fuerza mientras me zarandeaba, ¿porqué era tan poco cuidadoso?<p>

—Ranma… —dije de forma débil, ni siquiera había terminado de despertar, ¿estaría sedada? Probablemente, me sentía bastante lenta y torpe.

—¿Porqué Akane? —recobré la conciencia de inmediato, era Kuno, me miraba de una forma bastante particular, jamás como lo había hecho Kodashi, pero si con un resentimiento y una furia que jamás había visto en él, ni siquiera terminaba de entender que había pasado en el departamento y porque Ranma no estaba a mi lado aún.

—¡¿Kuno?! —mi voz sonó alarmada, pensé muchas veces como sería el momento en el que él supiera lo que estaba pasando con Ranma, y me había imaginado mil formas y diversas reacciones, incluso yo misma había pensado ser sincera con él, porque simplemente no soportaba seguirle mintiendo, pero de aquella forma jamás.

—¿Cómo pudiste Akane? —en su voz se notaba la ira contenida, entendía perfectamente su reacción, siempre la había temido y no porque pudiera hacerme daño, sino que a pesar de lo poco que lo soportaba le tenía un cariño que se había desarrollado con el tiempo.

—Planeaba decirte, Kuno.

—¿Cuándo?

—Yo no planee las cosas Kuno, simplemente se dieron así, te lo juro que luche contra esto…

—¡Ese maldito! —exclamó furioso, como cuando siempre hablaba de Ranma, me miró con aquella ira pero también con una gran incertidumbre y algo conmovido, ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¡Qué no fuera bipolar como Kodashi! Sí lo era, pero sabía que pensaba mucho más que la otra idiota. —¡No puedo creer que se haya atrevido a tanto para hacerme daño!

¡Esto no podía ser cierto! —Kuno —no podía seguir con ese juego, sabía perfectamente que no quería ver la realidad de las cosas, me miró atentó y noté como tenía los sueros por dentro de mi piel, tenía el brazo y el hombro que Kodashi me había lastimado completamente vendado… Ni siquiera sabía que me había pasado pero me imaginaba lo peor y noté aquella venda que estaba enredada en mi cuello, por la primera cinta que había usado contra mi. —Ranma y yo nos queremos y aunque pienses que él me manipulo o planeo todo no es verdad…

Seguramente mejor ni le hubiera dicho eso, parecía que perdía todo el control y me tomó del cuello, apretándome con fuerza, ¿por qué todo esta sucediendo ese día? ¿Me mataría? ¿Dónde estaba Ranma? —¡Eso no es verdad Akane, no es verdad!

—¡Es verdad Kuno! —simplemente no podía seguir con esto, apretó más sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, que también estaba vendado por el ácido que había usado en aquel listón, intente soltarme de ese agarre, pero seguía sin entender porque estaba tan débil, simplemente no podía librarme de él.

—¡Yo te puedo perdonar Akane, pero a él no, a él jamás, a ti puedo intentarlo, de verdad que puedo intentarlo!

Cada vez sus palabras sonaban más lejanas, y yo no podía respirar, la fuerza que tenía era impresionante y las palabras que una vez Ranma me dijo llegaron a mi cabeza, claro que él no quería aprovecharse de mi, simplemente estaba perdiendo el control por la forma en que se había enterado de las cosas.

—¡Te voy a matar! —era la voz de Ranma, se escuchó un portazo y después los pasos de unos tacones, ¿con quien vendría? De un pronto a otro sentí como me liberaba de su agarre y presión.

—¿Estás bien? —aquella voz, ¿porqué la estaba escuchando? Era aquella mujer, la china, su cabello purpura apareció de pronto frente a mi, me revisó sentía sus manos sobre mi cuerpo y unos cuantos hombres de blanco aparecieron en la habitación intentando separarlos.

—¡Ese hombre la iba a matar! —gritó aquella mujer y de pronto Kio y la rusa aparecieron en la habitación Kio se sumo a la pelea y Nabiki se acercó a mi, estaba bien aquello me alivió, ni siquiera entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero sentí como se me humedecía la cara.

—Por un momento pensé que estarías muerta —me susurró al oído mientras me abrazaba y poco a poco las cosas se fueron calmando, cuando Kio y la china me ayudaron a sentarme en la cama pude notar que la mente se me aclaraba, seguramente nadie había visto el arrebato que había sufrido Nabiki, porque como la mejor actriz recobró la compostura y volvió a estar al lado de Kio como si nada pasara.

Había un hombre que no reconocí, con el cabello más negro que la noche y más largo que el de Ranma, la china me miraba con ojos curiosos, y sabía que por dentro se preguntaba porque Ranma se había enamorado de mi, ni siquiera yo misma lo terminaba de entender, y cuando él se acercó a mi sentí como me volvía la vida.

Tenía su mirada azul gris tan aterrada que pensé que jamás lo había visto de esa forma, ese día había muchas cosas que jamás había observado antes, me abrazó con cuidado pero con mucha necesidad y en ese momento me puse a llorar como loca, escuché como todos los demás salían de la habitación y me quede a solas con él, que seguía sosteniéndome entre sus brazos, mientras me daba paz y consuelo.

—Nunca debí haberte dejado sola.

—Fue mi culpa —fue lo único que pude decir entre sollozos y me apretó con más fuerza, inclusive me hizo daño y rápidamente se disculpó pero reí levemente y me di cuenta que hasta ese día reía, le toqué la cara y él me miraba con atención, examinándome. —No debí de haberte pedido que me dejaras cuando tu eres lo único que me hace bien.

—Kodashi esta mal de la cabeza, el doctor dijo que estarás bien, te trajeron rápido al hospital y los daños no son nada graves, los golpes no dejaron ninguna secuela y el ácido… —su voz se extinguió en ese momento, la mirada de terror regreso y rápidamente sus ojos se posaron en mi hombro, brazo y mi cuello vendado, la culpa apareció en sus ojos y tomé su cara con mis dos manos, sintiendo la aspereza de sus deliciosa mejillas. —Te iba a desfigurar la cara… —se calló de nuevo y pude ver que su mirada cambiaba de una forma radical, estaba tan expuesto y vulnerable que me encogió el corazón, pensé que jamás lo vería de aquella forma.

—Ranma…

—Te iba a desfigurar la cara Akane —dijo de nuevo con la voz quebrada y sentí como mi corazón se congelaba en ese momento, jamás lo había visto de aquella forma, ni tampoco había escuchado su voz así —No sabes las ganas que tengo de matarla después de lo que te ha hecho —bajo un poco la cara y me sentí torpe, no sabía que decirle, él hacía lo imposible por mi y no quería que las cosas se complicaran aún más.

—Pero si no fue nada grave, me quemo el hombro, fue muy poco…

Sentí algo húmedo entre mis dedos y abrí los ojos muy grandes cuando me di cuenta que estaba llorando, aquel hombre que era tan fuerte, cínico y casi indestructible para mi estaba llorando delante mío, estaba completamente expuesto, muy afectado por todo lo que había pasado y sentí que mi corazón temblaba sin piedad.

—Mi amor, estoy bien, no paso nada grave…

—Si te hubiera quemado la cara… Desfigurado como ella quería, no quiero ni pensarlo.

Me miró con los ojos enrojecidos y me acerqué a él para abrazarlo, mientras jugaba con su trenza, todo estaba bien, los hermanos ya se habían enterado y fuera lo que fuera a pasar estaba a su lado, que era lo único que importaba —Seguramente ya no te gustaría tanto si tuviera la cara así —bromé y me arrepentí al instante, cuando él se alejó de mi y me miró como si le hubiera dicho el peor insulto de la vida.

—Yo te amo por lo que eres Akane, no por tu físico —casi ofendido me miró y me abrazó de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza —estoy un poco alterado, y cuando me pongo así no es por pensar como podrías verte, sino que jamás me hubiera perdonado algo así… Jamás.

Sabía bien porque lo decía, había escuchado de casos en donde las personas se desfiguraban por culpa de ese ácido, eran casos horribles y devastadores y no me imaginaba poder vivir con algo así, no es que fuera materialista o superficial, sino que no me imaginaba, no concebía la idea de despertarse un día y simplemente no reconocer el propio rostro de uno, debía ser lo peor del mundo.

—Quiero matarla por esto —dijo recuperando su voz, pero con mucha cautela, mientras me acariciaba levemente el vendaje sonreí de nuevo y le di un leve beso, el cerró los ojos y sentí como se derretía mi corazón.

—No vale la pena ensuciarse las manos con esa basura.

Él me acarició el rostro y me acomodó para que pudiera descasar, —Quiero explicarte porque no estaba cuando despertaste y te encontraste con Kuno.

Lo miré atenta, esperando sus palabras y noté que estaba un poco incomodo, aquello era demasiado raro, especialmente porque Ranma parecía siempre controlar la calma y en esos momentos se veía demasiado vulnerable. —Cuando me dijiste que te dejara sola, regrese al funeral de tu hermana —empezó a explicar y sentí que se retorcía de nuevo mi estomago al recordar aquella locura, de verdad que quería decirle la verdad de una buena vez —, como no le dijimos a tu padre que querías marcharte, quería explicarle, así que regrese estuve esperando hablarle, supongo que fue el tiempo que Kodashi tardo en atacarte, ni siquiera sé cuanto tiempo paso cuando Mao me llamo a mi celular —recordé las últimas palabras que le había dicho a ella —y cuando me dijo que iban directo al hospital antes de salir de tu casa llego Kodashi, a hacer todo un desastre…

—¡¿Mi papá?!

—Esta muy bien, por eso fue que no pude venir tan rápido como me hubiese gustado tenía que hacerme cargo de aquella loca —delineó las curva de mi labio —Lo que me preocupa es que no sé donde se haya metido esa loca, pero bueno tu padre es muy diestro con las artes marciales y el mío bien o mal sabe defenderse.

—Ella no va a parar… —le dije con un hilo en la voz, pensando en las consecuencias de lo que me quería hacer esa loca, no temía por mi, sino más bien por mi familia, él me abrazó de nuevo y aventuré una de mis manos para limpiar el rastro casi escaso que habían dejado aquellas lágrimas en sus ásperas mejillas.

—No te va a pasar nada, porque vas a salir de este lugar directo a mi casa… Primero la mato, ya te lo dije.

Nos besamos suavemente, mientras agradecía inmensamente tenerlo y no solo eso, sino que no hubieran pasado cosas graves, después de un rato de intimidad, mirándonos, tocándonos la cara y las manos Ranma fue por los demás que estaban, me había explicado que la china regresó por cuestiones personales con su esposo y que cuando se enteraron de lo que pasaba lo habían ayudado sin pensar nada.

La verdad es que ella era hasta agradable, aunque me miraba de aquella forma inquieta como preguntándose que tenía yo para haberle ganado y cada vez que la miraba yo tampoco lograba entenderlo, era casi divina, definitivamente cualquier hombre en la tierra la preferiría a ella antes que a mi, su esposo era bastante galante, aunque su problema ocular era una gran desventaja sin lugar a dudas, Ranma estaba acostado a mi lado, más bien sentado, mientras me acariciaba con cuidado la mano.

—Será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos —dijo Mouse, haciendo que todos lo miráramos, y rápidamente se despidió con un ademán a diferencia de Xian Pu que aprovecho para darle un buen beso en la mejilla a Ranma, incluso a mi me dio pero fue demasiado fugaz al igual que a todos los demás, era tan predecible que ni siquiera debía molestarme, aparte Ranma tenía ese poder sobre algunas mujeres, la mayoría para mi desgracia.

—Que te mejores —me dijeron los dos y salieron de la habitación, la verdad si alguien me hubiese contado que la china estaría como una buena amistad en mi habitación cuando estuviera convaleciente no me lo hubiera creído.

—Akane —Kio llamó mi atención al igual que la de Ranma, que lo miró sin saber bien que iba de decir, Nabiki estaba a su lado, parecía que también se iban a ir, era obvio que quería descansar y note como él le daba una palmada fraternal al hombro de Ranma. —Sé que no es el mejor momento para dar una noticia así… —mire de inmediato a Nabiki, ¿le habría dicho que sí a su propuesta de matrimonio? Si era así me enojaría mucho, porque definitivamente no eran las mejores circunstancias para hacerlo —Van a ser tíos.

Ranma lo miró completamente sorprendido, y Kio parecía que estaba encantado con la noticia, yo también estaba completamente sorprendida, pensé que Nabiki se esperaría un poco más, aunque la verdad recordé muy bien que ella me había dicho que ese día había muerto Nabiki, ni siquiera sabía si sería buena idea decirle lo que él me había confesado esa tarde en su funeral… Ni siquiera podía hacerlo ahora que ellos dos no se despegaban.

Ranma se levantó y lo abrazó, mientras yo miré a Nabiki que sonrió despreocupada, simplemente no entendía como podía comportarse de aquella forma tan natural y sentir un poco todo lo que había pasado en esas horas, después abrazó a Nabiki y Kio se inclinó para abrazarme con mucho cuidado.

—Ojalá hubiera sido tu sobrino de verdad —me susurró y ni siquiera dije nada, no entendía porque de repente Kio me contaba esas cosas, si de verdad Nabiki estuviera muerta le habría metido una patada, ¿desde cuando había surgido ese amor tan ciego? —Espero que te mejores —me dijo y la tal rusa inexistente me dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, me susurró que me quería y después me dio buenos deseos como si fuera una extraña verdadera, no podía creer que hiciera algo así en realidad.

Al tiempo que salían Mao entró, estaba muy preocupada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Ranma nos dejo solas y ella lloró asustada por lo que había pasado, mientras me contaba como Kuno me había traído al hospital y lo mal que la estaba pasando, sabía que no lo hacía para que dudara de lo que estaba haciendo, sino porque era bueno que lo supiera, Kuno podía estar lleno de defectos pero al final él no era ni malo ni cruel como la desalmada de su hermana.

—Ha sido un día muy pesado —me dijo ya recuperando el aliento, sonreí mientras asentía con la cabeza, me había explicado que a pesar del dolor infernal que sentí no habían tenido que operarme por la poca cantidad de concentrado del ácido que me había caído en la piel, aunque aún tenía enrojecidas las muñecas y el cuello, que también estaban vendados el hombro sanaría parcialmente con las medicinas que estaban aplicando.

—No te preocupes Mao, y sabes que puedes dormir en el dojo, no tienes que regresar a ese departamento tan infernal.

Mao asintió, era obvio que Ranma se iba a quedar aquella noche y ella sabía que era lo mejor, ella no podía defenderme como él lo haría en el caso que aquella loca se colara en el hospital, después de lo que había hecho, esperaba cualquier cosa de esa insana mental.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella apareció aquella mujer elegante e imponente que me había dejado sin habla una vez, la madre de Ranma estaba ahí, me sentí como la mujer más horrible del universo, tenía una cara horrible y una facha tremenda, jamás me hubiera gustado que ella me viera así.

—Buenas noches —saludó educadamente con aquella hermosa voz maternal que podía derretir el corazón de cualquiera.

—¿Usted quien es? —preguntó Mao educadamente, pero con mucha cautela.

—Es la madre de Ranma —expliqué de inmediato, sintiendo como los colores se subían a mis mejillas por la presencia de aquella mujer, Mao me miró y sonrió, sabía que me ponía nerviosa aquella mujer, ¿a quien no?

—Entiendo —dijo y saludó a la madre de Ranma, mientras la invitaba a tomar asiento para que se sintiera más cómoda —Será mejor que te deje ya, vendré a primera hora mañana, tu padre no vino por lo de tu hermana, ya sabe que estás bien…

—Dile que lo quiero, Mao. Ve con cuidado —ella me dio un beso en la frente y se despidió de la madre de Ranma, para dejarnos solas de inmediato, cerró la puerta y me pareció extraño no ver a Ranma, ella sonrió tranquila mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi.

—Ranma no estaba afuera, creo que estaba con una llamada, así que no sabe que estoy aquí… Fue todo un espectáculo en tu casa…

—¿Usted estaba ahí? —pregunté angustiada y ella asintió, después una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro y sentí que mi estomago sufría otra contracción, ¿porqué tenía que mentirle también a la madre de Ranma? Esto era demasiado, porque la maldita mentira se había hecho tan grande… Y ahora el inútil de Kio salía con que estaba enamorado de Nabiki, ¡tenía ganas de matarlo simplemente!

—Siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado contigo este día…

—No se preocupe —le dije con la voz cortada, a ella no le quería mentir, no soportaba más aquella situación, y ella se acercó a mi, intentando consolarme y cuando sentí el tacto de sus manos fue como si me quemaran peor que el ácido, aquello era cruel, no podía creer que estaba jugando con los sentimientos de tantas personas, así que lloré amargamente.

—Entiendo tu dolor querida, de verdad que lo entiendo —me empezó a decir mientras sentía como me pasaba la mano por mis cabellos —fue muy doloroso ver a tu padre en aquel estado, estaba completamente devastado —¿porqué tenía que recordarme aquello? ¿por qué Nabiki y yo habíamos llegado tan lejos con aquella mentira?

—Por favor no me toque —le dije entre lágrimas, sintiéndome como el peor ser humano que podía existir, ella me miró sorprendida, pero no se separó de mi.

—No hay duda que eres una Tendo, tu padre me dijo aquellas mismas palabras cuando tu madre murió —aquello me sorprendió de inmediato, la verdad era que sabía muy poco de mi madre, era un tema que papá había preferido no tocar nunca, así que lo poco que sabía de ella era porque Kasumi o Nabiki me habían contado y escucharla hablar de ella era tan reconfortante. —Creo que desde la muerta de tu madre jamás había visto a tu padre tan devastado… De verdad que me preocupa mucho que no vaya a poder superar esto.

—¿Porqué lo dice? —pregunté con un nudo en la garganta, ella aumento su abrazó y por un momento pensé que así seguramente se sentiría estar en los brazos de mi madre, ni siquiera con Mao había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo con la madre de Ranma, no cabía duda que era una mujer demasiado maternal.

—Una de las últimas promesas que le hizo tu padre a tu madre fue que jamás permitiría que nada malo les pasara —aquello me partió el corazón, ahora entendía perfectamente porque se había comportado de aquella forma en el funeral, no había duda que esta vez nos habíamos pasado con todo esto —Mis palabras tal vez sean un poco duras y severas, pero de haberte pasado algo creo que tu padre hubiese cometido una locura.

—No entiendo….

—Él vino a verte cuando te trajeron al hospital, cuando Ranma le dijo se altero mucho, pero como tardaste un poco en despertar tuvo que regresar para estar al lado de tu hermana, sin embargo… Eres tan parecida a ella, a tu madre.

Ya me lo había dicho el día que la conocí, la miré con curiosidad y ella sonrió, seguramente había distinguido la emoción que me daba escuchar de ella y por todo lo que había pasado aquel día seguramente que quería animarme de alguna forma.

—No solo físicamente, creo que por eso eres la favorita de tu padre, porque te pareces mucho a ella, pero también tienes el carácter de lucha de tu padre —¿Cómo era que sabía tanto de mi? —Ranma me lo ha contado —sonrió y por un momento pensé que me leía la mente —Él no habla mucho de su mundo y sus relaciones, y ahora Ranma no hace otra cosa que hablar de ti, de verdad que le has robado el corazón.

—Yo siento muchas cosas fuertes por él, también.

—De eso no me cabe ninguna duda.

—Antes de conocerla, y saber bien la historia de Ranma y Kodashi, pensé que le tenía un gran estima a ella.

Nodoka pareció incomoda por mis palabras, pero en ningún momento pareció molestarse, se alejó un poco de mi al verme un poco más tranquila y se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente de mi cama, al costado y me miró fijamente.

—Nunca me cayo bien, pero tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la forma tan dura y fría con la que Ranma la trataba, aunque conociendo de lo que capaz esa loca me arrepiento por las muchas veces que abogue por ella… Me decía cosas tan horribles y yo le creía.

Escuchaba con atención todo lo que ella me decía y agradecía que Ranma no estuviera ahí, porque aunque él fuera muy sincero conmigo parecía que con su familia era lo suficiente esquivo como para que no permitiera que entabláramos aquella conversación tan natural y fluida —¿Sabes que era lo que más me molestaba de aquella mujer? —la miré sin siquiera pronunciar una palabra y ella prosiguió —Que mentía… Que le mentía a todo el mundo, a su familia y peor aún, a mi hijo —su mirada se volvió un poco dura, parecía como si le molestara algún recuerdo que estaba cobrando vida en su mente, pero de repente sonrió como si lo hubiese extinguido por completo —es algo que me gusta de ti, que sé que jamás serías capaz de inventar algo, o de mentirle a alguien, mucho menos a mi hijo.

¡No tenía que haberme dicho eso! Pensé de inmediato demasiado frustrada, sintiendo como mi corazón se llenaba de agonía, no entendía como era posible que una mujer como ella pensara tan bonito de mi cuando yo no había hecho otra cosa que fallarles —No diga eso por favor.

Ella sonrió tranquila, como si no entendiera porque me estaba comportando de aquella forma, incluso me miraba curiosa —Sí es algo que heredaste de tu madre, ella jamás le mentía a nadie, nunca hubiera sido capaz —mis ojos se llenaron de nuevo de lágrimas y quería gritarle que no me dijera nada más, pero jamás haría algo así contra la madre de Ranma, además es una gran mujer —ella siempre dijo que sería ensuciar su memoria si alguna de sus hijas se atrevía a mentir…

Y esas palabras ya me las había dicho Kasumi desde siempre, incluso recordé porque Mao se molestaba conmigo tanto por mentir, ella siempre me había dicho lo mismo y rompí en llanto de nuevo, no entendía porque demonios lloraba por todo, yo no era así, de hecho lo consideraba como una gran debilidad, pero era como si tuviera mi periodo, solo lloraba y aquello me frustraba, de nuevo ella me abrazó y me imaginé a mi madre en esos momentos.

¿Qué estaría pensando de Nabiki y de mi? Éramos una deshonra total, nadie merecía lo que estaba pasando y mucho menos mi familia, aquella mujer o Ranma que me daba todo su amor y sinceridad… Era una desgracia y simplemente yo no podía seguir con aquella mentira, ni siquiera el amor de Nabiki lo valía. —No me toque, por favor.

—Akane, de verdad que entiendo por lo que estas pasando…

—Yo no soy tan diferente de Kodashi —dijo tragándome mis lágrimas, y sintiendo como mi corazón latía a toda velocidad, era un hecho que si le decía a esa mujer que era casi una desconocida para mi, Ranma lo sabría, era su hijo, iba a ser completamente normal que lo defendiera y la verdad era que si se enteraba de una vez sería lo mejor para todos, me sentía demasiado culpable como para seguir con él.

—Estas confundida y aturdida por todo lo que ha pasado pequeña, tienes que tranquilizarte…

—¡Yo le daría más asco que Kodashi, se lo aseguro! —exploté y ella se separó de mi mirándome completamente extrañada por mis palabras, las lágrimas salían por mis ojos con violencia y escupí de sopetón todo.

—¡Soy la peor de las mujeres porque le estoy mintiendo a mi familia y al único hombre que he amado en la vida!

Ella me miró sorprendida y desconcertada y antes de preguntarme le conté todo lo que había hecho, en todo lo que había mentido desde que me case con Kuno, cuando conocí a Ranma y la locura que había hecho Nabiki y efectivamente la mirada de aquella mujer cambió abruptamente.

No había vuelta atrás y me empezaba a sentir liberada con cada palabra que arrojaba al aire, por más cruel o descabellada que pareciera la realidad las cosas eran como las estaba diciendo y sentí como me quitaba un peso de encima al decir todo eso ya ni siquiera me importaban las consecuencias, solo necesitaba ser feliz y estar tranquila conmigo misma y si todo se acababa en ese momento sería lo mejor.

* * *

><p><em><em>Toda mi inspiración y amor para ti mi amigo canino, por siempre y para siempre te amo peludo...<em>_

**NTA: **Hooolaaaaaaaaaaaa! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo mis queridos lectores! Aquí les dejo un poco de drama y como siempre las dudas en la continuación al saber que hará la madre de Ranma! Muchas gracias por todos sus lindos mensajes y sobre todo por el gran apoyo que me dan!

**AkaneKagome** Amiga! Como siempre te mando los mejores deseos! Espero verte pronto y te mando un gran abrazo :D

**MaRce kid, **Guapa! Drama moderado? Jajajajaja de verdad que me encantas! Me muero de la risa siempre te lo digo pero no esta de más de repetirlo! Si todo es para complacer esa bipolaridad tuya ! Jajaja no te creas! Es toda una noticia saber que ya no odias tan intensamente a Kuno jajaja pero ahora te la agarraste con Kodashi, que la mate... jajajajaja siempre eres tan cruel, pero tienes toda la razón, solo que creo que no seré tan drástica... aún! Ya que dejo demasiadas cosas sueltas por aquí! Jajajaja pero no te desesperes lo de Kodashi vendrá más adelante! De eso no debes tener ninguna duda guapa! Gracias por los buenos deseos! Te mando un gran abrazo y las mejores vibras :D 

**Nora**, Muchisimos saludos amiga! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Saludos!

**Mishiga Akuy,** Saludos! Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado! Saludos

**Diana Tendo**, Muchisimos saludos amiga! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Saludos!

**Susyakane, **Amiga! Que bueno verte otra vez por aquí! Espero no haberte dejado en shock con este capitulo! Pero bueno lo positivo es que Akane salió muy bien librada de todo el asunto de Kodashi y el ácido por lo menos por el momento y con Nabiki a la mejor la decisión de Akane de no decir nada es lo mejor, para que ella no se de de topes con la pared jajaja pero pobre yo también querría patear a Kio por estarme diciendo todo eso, especialmente en ese momento tan inoportuno! Pero bueno ya veremos que va pasando y no te preocupes que yo soy una romántica empedernida! Te mando un gran abrazo y las mejores vibras :D!

**Launica62, **Saludos! buenas vibras!

**The Pam,** Hola! Ojalá que te haya gustado! Saludos las mejores vibras! :D xoxo!

**Rena7,** Muchisimos saludos amiga! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Saludos!

**Mininahermosa29, **Hoooola! ojalá te haya gustado este capi y sigas la historia!

**Jacquesita Saotome,** Preciosa espero que todo se encuentre bien contigo! Te mando las mejores vibras y un gran abrazo!

**Pleasure Delayer,** Hola guapa! Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado! Ojala te lea pronto! Te mando un abrazo y las mejores vibras :D!

**Eleniak,** Hola! Espero que te diga gustando la historia! Te mando saludos y las mejores vibras :D!

**Tieve, **Hello! I really hope you are enjoy the history!

**Amafle,** Holaaaaaaaa! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Las mejores vibras !

**Lady CaSs 15, **Hola amigaaaa! Espero que la estés pasando de maravilla y que te siga gustando la historia! Saludos guapa

**Own Son, **Que bueno verte por aquí! Y saber que la historia esta siendo de tu agrado y que no te pierdes ni una sola pagina, eso me encanta! Te mando las mejores vibras y nos estaremos leyendo un abrazo! :D

**Jorgi San, **Hola! Espero que te diga gustando la historia! Te mando saludos y las mejores vibras :D!

**MayiLoza,** Holaaa! Que alegría que te este gustando la historia! Te mando las mejores vibras!

**Mechitas123, **Jajajajajaja muchas gracias por seguir pendiente! Te mando las mejores vibras y un gran abrazo :D!

**Linaakane, **Hooolaaaa! Que bueno saber que te esta gustando la historia y que va intensa! Te mando un gran abrazo y las mejores vibras!

**Allissha, **Muchisimos saludos amiga! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Saludos!

**Chiqui09,** Muchisimos saludos amiga! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Saludos!

**Elpatolocosisi****, **Hola! Espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y que continúes leyendo, muchos saludos y buenas vibras ! :D

**RosemaryAlejandra, **Guapa! Que bueno que te la hayas pasado súper bien en tu día! Y eres una mala porque me antojaste de pastel de helado! Es delicioso! Y uno debe de hacer eso! Comer y comer en su cumpleaños jajajajajaja muchas gracias por tu comentario y perdón por hacerte vivir una intriga! Sé que estarás feliz al ver que Akane salió librada de la mejor forma porque en realidad sus heridas son superficiales comparando las cosas con un drama mucho peor! La verdad es que tienes toda la razón cuando te refieres a la intriga y el drama que se avecina con los capítulos restantes! Y SIIII! Tienes toda la razón! Viene una nueva historia que espero les guste porque la verdad será la primera que haga en donde no escriba un universo alternativo! Pero bueno ya vendrá eso! Con Nabiki y Kio las cosas aún complicandose una vez más y ya veremos que hace o dice la madre de Ranma! Por lo pronto te mando las mejores vibras y un gran abrazo amiga! :D

**Lenna, **Holaaaaa! Espero que este capi te haya gustado amiga! Te mando un gran saludo y las mejores vibras para esta semana!

**Jhova - Chan, **Hoooolaaaaaa! Jajajajaja que risa con el nombre del capitulo anterior "Ranma no es Christian" pobre Ranma... ! Pero tuvo sus razones linda para no ayudar a la pobre de Akane, jajajaja y lo de donde estaba Sasuke para ayudar a esa loca me mato de la risa! No tienes una sola idea de como me empece a reír por eso, los compañeros de un equipo de trabajo se me quedaron viendo como esta loca.. Con Nabiki jajaja pues que te puedo decir, esta mujer se me sale de sus manos y algunas veces su frialdad también me asusta bastante, y bueno, creo que el peso de Akane ya era demasiado como para mentirle a la madre de Ranma, ahora tendremos que ver que pasa y como se van desenvolviendo las cosas. Con Kio vaya que si tienes razón, pero bueno algunas veces las personas se dan cuenta de las cosas cuando ya es demasiado tarde aunque lo bueno de todo esto es que Nabiki sigue con vida y que el bebe que esperan efectivamente es sobrino de Akane! Jajajaja creo que te respondo con toda seguridad que Kasumi es la más cuerda y coherente de las hermana Tendo! Si! Ya sé que le puse demasiada intensidad al capitulo anterior! Pobre de todos los personas y si Akane tiene que hacer algo para romper ese triángulo jajaja! Con respecto a lo que dices de Kodashi jajaja si la verdad es que la pobre ya esta toda quemada con todos! Y con lo de los listones, a la mejor no me explique bien, pero ella los tenía porque a pesar de que esta loca y siempre sale con sus trampas raras, pues como Kuno le dijo a Ranma en el funeral ambos hermanos pensaban que con quien sostenía una relación era con Nabiki y en realidad era como para sacar esa característica del personaje :)! Espero que te haya gustado la reacción de Ranma con todo esto, la verdad estaba muy concentrada en que Akane le confesara todo a Nodoka que inconscientemente la orillo a hacer eso por todo lo que le estaba diciendo! Con lo de decirle todo a Ranma pues ya veremos que pasa ! Y si tienes toda la razón jajaja pero es que Ukyo y Ryoga aún no han tenido como participación por todo lo que esta pasando jajaja pero ahora saldrán! No te preocupes por eso! Por lo pronto muchas gracias de que te siga gustando el trabajo! Eso me pone muy feliz :D te mando un gran abrazo y las mejores vibras guapa! :D

**Monikawaii&SophyHei, **Muchisimos saludos amiga! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Saludos! Miss u !

**Lobo de sombras, **Saluuuudos! :D te mando las mejores vibras y un gran abrazo xoxo

**IloveKia - Chan,** Hooolaaa! Que bueno verte por aquí! Que lindo cuando dices que te dejo con ganas de leer más, espero que no quieras matarme y nos estamos leyendo pronto! Te mando las mejores vibras! Un abrazo :D !

**Carnadine, **Hola! Espero que te diga gustando la historia! Te mando saludos y las mejores vibras :D!

**Pepper´s, **Guapa! Que lindo saber que cada capitulo te gusta más y sobre todo el saber que piensas todas esas cosas mientras vas leyendo jajaja cuando las personas se meten de esa forma en la historia me encanta de verdad! Ya sé que la pobre de Akane esta manejando muchos estrés la verdad creo que si que me he pasado con ella pobre no, pero bueno por lo menos ya se desahogo con la pobre madre de Ranma, espero no dejarte echa la cabeza un nudo con todo este lío que me he inventado y si, que podré decirte de Nabiki que esta tan loca como los demás personas de la serie, y esa Kodashi pues le toco en esta historia ser la peor parte de todo, pero bueno por lo menos lo hace de una forma interesante y que logra atrapar jajaja muchas gracias por las buenas vibras guapa! Te mando los mejores deseos y un gran abrazo! :D

**Kikko, **Regards! And enjoy the chapter! :D

**AkaneXkagomeydirectioner, **Holaaaa! Que bueno verte por aquí y bueno! Aquí estoy continuando la historia! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y con respecto a tu critica no creas! Yo también extraño muchos los pensamientos de Ranma, pero por la forma narrativa que lleva esta línea no sé muchas veces como meterlo, creo que te ha gustado mucho cuando Ranma se muestra tan voluble en el hospital de alguna forma se hace sentir un poco más cercano que en otras coacciones ! Te compensare con la historia buena que viene que esta contada desde la perspectiva de él! Y en cuento a la otra historia lo voy pensando pero como he perdido el hilo no tengo la idea tan clara aún! Pero creeme que lo tendré en cuenta! Muchas gracias por eso guapa! :D Que bueno que sigas al tanto de la historia te mando un gran abrazo y las mejores vibras! :D

**Lulupita, **Holaaaaaaaaaa! Que bueno verte por aquí y que sigas leyendo la historia! Ya sé que el capitulo pasado fue un poco triste y bueno las cosas se van complicando pero espermos que todo salga bien, las heridas de Akane no fueron nada graves por suerte, pero esa loca continua suelta! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por las buenas vibras! Besos! :D

**Kylisha, **Guapa! Que bueno verte de nuevo por aquí! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y me alegra mucho saber que estás al tanto de la historia! ni te apures en escribir aquí ya sé que uno esta demasiado ocupado y que esto es todo un escape creo que por eso no he publicado tan rápido como me gustaría pero bueno ahí vamos! Ya sé que estoy siendo mala con todos :( jajajaja pero prometo que las cosas se irán arreglando de a cuerdo a la historia de eso no debes de preocuparte! Espero que te haya gustado como se dieron las cosas con Akane! La verdad es que con todo el panorama que se tenía de la situación salió bien librada! Te mando muchos saludos y un fuerte abrazo hasta España! HERMOSO PAÍS! Yo estoy enamorada :D y buscando una plaza para estudiar un tiempito ahí :D

**Landie, **Woooow pues me halaga mucho que te esta gustando la historia tanto! Muchas gracias por todos tus mensajes y hacerme saber que te ha atrapado tanto este fic! Te mando las mejores vibras y nos estamos leyendo!

**AnaIz16**

**_*If u can dream it u can do it. Walt Disney*_**


	39. Capitulo 38: ¡Remordimiento y redención!

Decisiones Apresuradas

Capitulo 38

¡Remordimiento y redención!

La astucia puede tener vestidos, pero a la verdad le gusta ir desnuda. – Thomás Fuller

* * *

><p>—De nada te sirve esa propiedad Kuno y mucho menos a la loca de tu hermana —le dije firmemente a mi futuro ex esposo, que me miraba con aquel resentimiento que se había posado en sus ojos desde aquellos tres meses que habían transcurrido después del altercado con Kodashi; el asunto del ácido y todo eso.<p>

Ranma ni siquiera estaba ahí, si se llegaba a enterar que lo había ido a ver sin él se enfurecería, no le gustaba que me viera con Kuno cuando él no estaba, pero la verdad era una audiencia oficial y Taiga, su abogado estaba a mi lado; había recurrido a él de inmediato explicándome que era un buen amigo, la verdad era tan solo dos o tres años mayor que Ranma y tenía una mirada muy dulce, además que era muy buena gente conmigo y sobre todo muy bueno con su trabajo.

Aunque no quisiera darme el divorcio cualquier abogado podría decir que era justo y necesario, pues había logrado comprobar la infidelidad de él y viceversa, así que no había mucho que hacer, con la ventaja de que no tenía pruebas del tiempo que llevábamos de relación Ranma y yo, la verdad era bastante sencillo yo no estaba pidiendo nada más que la casa de Ranma, lo único que me interesaba recuperar y eso que me tocaba una gran parte del pastel de todo el patrimonio de Kuno por el tiempo que teníamos de casados.

—¡Esa maldita casa la voy a quemar! —amenazó como un furia ciega y su abogado lo miró alarmado, ya conocía bien a ese tipo y aunque era un ganador en todos los casos yo también tenía a un gran abogado el mismo Ranma me lo había dicho y simplemente le confiaba mi vida a él, además Taiga se veía bastante bien en lo que hacía.

—Le recuerdo señor Tatewaqui —empezó a decir mi abogado tranquilo y bastante seguro de sus palabras —que esa casa esta declarada como patrimonio nacional y si le pasa algo como un incendió u otro siniestro o evento entonces tendrá que pagar una multa bastante jugosa para el gobierno.

Estaba hablando de la casa de la madre de Ranma, Kodashi había sido ingresada a un sanatorio mental muy lejos de aquí de donde no tenía salida pronto, era lo único que me daba algo de pena porque podía notar la mirada turbada de Kuno y podía sospechar que se trataba por esa situación, todas las pertenencias de ella eran posesiones de Kuno, como siempre había sido, en realidad solo que ahora lo respaldaba un papel legal.

—¡Jamás te la voy a devolver! —me dijo y lo miré molesta, ya no le tenía miedo, la verdad desde que vivía con Ranma todo había cambiado, esa casa era demasiado importante para mi, quería dársela a la madre de Ranma de nuevo, aquella mujer se merecía lo mejor del mundo, recordé perfectamente el día que le escupí la verdad de todo lo que había hecho y dicho hasta ese momento.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Nodoka, la madre de Ranma me miraba perpleja, casi incrédula a todo lo que le había dicho, simplemente era monstruoso y sabía que seguramente me odiaría más que a la misma Kodashi, pero simplemente ya no soportaba ni un minuto más toda la culpa que estaba sintiendo por mentir.

—Sé que debe odiarme… Yo misma me odio —dije sin poder mirarla de nuevo, tenía la mirada abajo, fijamente en mis dedos entrelazados —, pero las cosas se salieron de control y mi hermana ama a Kio, intente convencerla de mil formas y poco a poco las cosas se fueron complicando, me encantaría decirle a Ranma la verdad porque no soporto mentirle, no aguanto más, pero mi hermana me hizo prometerle que no lo haría —las lágrimas consumieron mis palabras, apreté los ojos con fuerza, temiendo lo peor, había hablado tan bonito de mi madre, que no me atrevía a seguir con aquella bola de patrañas que nos habíamos inventado.

Había un silencio infernal dentro de la sala, escuché la puerta, abrirse y cerrarse rápido, seguramente aquella mujer elegante y maternal había salido huyendo al saber que una mujer como yo estaba con su hijo, si le decía todo lo que le había dicho no la culparía, lo único que sabía me devastaría sería cuando Kio se percatara de lo que había hecho mi hermana.

Sentí aquel cálido tacto que tanto conocía y sentí como mi corazón saltaba abruptamente, al levantar mi vista me encontré con los ojos marrones más dulces de todo el mundo, que estaban levemente enrojecidos y muy conmovidos, ¿porqué no se había marchado?

—Querida mía, no puedo imaginarme por todo lo que has pasado —su voz sonaba mucho más dulce que antes, incluso había una gran sorpresa en su mirada, —Es muy difícil todo lo que me has contado… Y te ves tan mal.

—¿No me odia por mentirle a Ranma de esa forma?

Por un momento pareció meditar su respuesta, y después sonrió levemente llamando mi atención de inmediato —No escuche que dijeras que le mentiste en cuanto a quererlo.

—Pero lo de Nabiki —repuse escandalizada, eso era lo que me hacía sentir más culpable. —Y le he dicho todo, usted puede decirle a Ranma todo, porque es algo detestable lo que hemos estado haciendo mi hermana y yo.

Siguió acariciando mi mano de aquella forma maternal y después intentó limpiar un poco de mis lágrimas, ¿aquella mujer era humana? Me parecía única, me miraba de una forma muy especial, no entendía en realidad porque.

—Me dijiste que Nabiki esta enamorada de él… Cuando uno ama es capaz de hacer muchas locuras y entiendo perfectamente tu miedo de perder a mi hijo si se llega a enterar de la verdad.

La miré completamente atónita —¿No piensa decirle?

Ella siguió con aquella sonrisa hermosa y sacudió su cabeza levemente —Entiendo perfectamente el cariño que se le tiene a una hermana y que tu lealtad es primero con ella, además al igual que tu, no es mi secreto y no puedo decirlo aunque quisiera.

¿Esa mujer tan hermosa y única había sido suegra de una mujer tan detestable como Kodashi?

—No puedes imaginarte el miedo de mi hijo al saber que Kodashi te había hecho daño, estaba destrozado —eso no lo sabía, la miré completamente atenta y ella bajo por un momento la mirada —los doctores no fueron claros, dijeron que habías sido alcanzada por al ácido… Imaginamos lo peor.

—Tuve mucho miedo —dijo casi por reflejo, reaccionando a lo que había pasado, ella sonrió tranquila.

—Creo que jamás había visto a Ranma tan preocupado por alguien, además tu vales mucho la pena Akane… Se nota en tu mirada, aunque me hayas dicho que has mentido, sé que eres una buena persona y que amas a mi hijo más que a nada.

—Perdió su casa, señora —dije enredando mis dedos nerviosa, sabía que eso había sido una de las sucias artimañas de Kodashi para retener a Ranma, Nodoka se puso de pie, sin dejar de tener contacto visual conmigo y sonrió otra vez de aquella forma que me recordaba curiosamente a mi madre.

—Me has dado lo mejor que puede pedir una madre —se inclinó acariciando mi cabello y me besó repentinamente en la frente desconcertándome de inmediato pero por ser una grata sorpresa, sonreí —haces muy feliz a mi hijo, vales mucho la pena.

—Muchas gracias —dije con algo de vergüenza, no era normal aquello, ni si quiera había esperado que me entendiera.

—No es tu secreto querida… Es tu hermana, así que deja de sentirte culpable, Nabiki fue quien decidió renunciar a su vida. No fue la mejor manera pero ya hizo las cosas.

No dije nada más, ya no quería tomar ese tema de nuevo, Ranma se asomó por la puerta con aquella mirada preocupada que me había devuelto a vida.

fin de flashback

* * *

><p>Intente respirar, pero seguía demasiado ofuscada por la forma en que Kuno había discutido en aquella audiencia, hasta el mismo se había impresionado por la vehemencia con la que defendía la casa de la madre de Ranma, pero no tenía ninguna sentido, él solo la quería para perjudicarme y lo que más rabia me daba es que era el único detalle por el cual no podíamos finalizar el divorcio.<p>

—¿Sigues molesto? —le pregunté a mi padre cuando salí de la audiencia, él me había estado esperando, Kuno paso a nuestro lado bastante furioso y lo saludó forzadamente, a pesar de todo, no podía negar que le seguía teniendo el mismo respeto y consideración a mi padre, era algo que me agradaba de cierta forma.

—¿Papá? —pregunté un poco molesta y él me miró con algo de desgana.

—Entiendo que ustedes hayan tenido sus diferencia Akane, pero engañar a un hombre es demasiado.

—Papá sabes que yo —el abogado tomó mi mano suavemente y recordé que me había dicho que tenía que cuidar mi relación clandestina, porque no tenían pruebas de eso, tal vez se manipulaba un poco la situación pero nos convenía y con Kuno siempre era mejor llevar la ventaja. —¿Podemos hablar en casa? —le pregunté y él tomo el brazo de Kasumi, que tampoco había dicho.

—Nos veremos en la noche —me dijo seco y salió sin despedirse como antes, Nabiki se acercó a mi vestida de la rusa y se encogió de hombros, mientras el abogado se despedía de mi y me informaba cuando seguiríamos viendo el caso.

Salimos de aquel lugar inmediatamente, había dejado el auto a unas cuentas cuadras de ahí, pues siempre que iba a esas audiencias sentía que el aire me faltaba, y aquello simplemente no lo soportaba.

—Tienes que relajarte Akane, además Ranma te dijo que ya no quiere de vuelta la casa de su madre —era Nabiki, que hablaba normalmente conmigo, pero bajo el vestido de Briska, habían pasado ya tres meses dese aquel horrible incidente en donde pensé que iba a morir… La culpa se iba borrando poco a poco, de forma muy lenta, pero tener el apoyo de la madre de Ranma me ayudaba bastante y Kio se veía tan feliz y emocionado, que era aún más soportable todo el asunto de Nabiki – rusa.

—Sabes perfectamente porque quiero devolverle esa casa —le dije mirándola con algo de molestia, algunas veces parecía que ella por su embarazo ya vivía en otro planeta, ella me miró dolida.

—Papá esta bastante molesto contigo.

Sabía que me decía aquello para desviar mi atención, pues no le gustaba cuando le reprochaba algo, pero en realidad tenía razón, ella no lo había visto desde hacía meses y si se podía ver bastante desmejorado.

—La noticia no le cayo nada bien —ella me miró con extrañeza, y yo me encogí de hombros —Creo que tiene que ver con una promesa que le hizo a mamá y no le gusto nada saber que lo había estado engañando con Ranma…

—¿Se lo dijiste? —preguntó y la miré tranquila, a fin de cuentas ella misma había enterrado a Nabiki, algunas veces sentía que ya ni hablaba con ella, pues estaba tan concentrada en Kio y en su nuevo bebe que ya no tenía nada que ver con mi familia, aunque sabía que en cierta parte tenía razón, sino sufriría al no poder participar como antes en la vida de nosotros.

—Kuno ni siquiera se espero… Por lo de tu muerte —dije no muy segura de cómo lo tomaría pero me miró indiferente, una actitud tan de Nabiki que no era extraña —Le dijo todo, que lo había estado engañando con Ranma…

—Pero si a él le agrada… Hasta el tío Genma vive con nosotros —repuso tranquila y después meditó lo que acababa de decir —En el dojo.

Suspiré, esto seguía siendo difícil aunque pasara el tiempo —Dice que no fue la mejor manera de hacerlo, siente que también lo engañe a él y como esta reciente lo tuyo, tiene esa actitud tan dura y fría — sabía que no debía de ser tan sincera, porque alteraba su humor pero no me lo podía callar, tenía que explicarle, ella me miró tranquila, parecía que había un deje de dolor en su mirada y después sonrió aspirando un aroma que yo también reconocí de inmediato.

—Con este bebé subiré mucho de peso —me dijo mientras se detenía a comprar un algodón de azúcar morado, sonreí, se veía tan hermosa con aquella pancita ligeramente abultada, en donde crecía mi bello o bella sobrina, a pesar de los muchos intentos por saber que sería el bebe no lo permitía.

—Te ves muy guapa, de eso no debes preocuparte —le dije acariciando su vientre, ella sonrió despreocupada, me gustaba cuando volvía a ser mi hermana, pues el mismo Kio y Ranma me había dicho ya que era bueno que hiciera una buena amistad con la prometida de Kio… Si supieran pensaba yo.

Nabiki pagó un poco molesta porque no quisieron regatearle el precio, y me dio risa ver que era un detalle que no perdía a pesar de todo, de pronto escuchamos una voz un poco quebrada que nos sorprendió a ambas, especialmente a mi al ver esos ojos verdes tan intensos —¿Akane?

Nabiki me miró completamente desconcertada y yo sentí una presión en el estomago, era aquella mujer, la amante de Kuno y era tan diferente a lo que había pensado alguna vez —¿Zukami?

Vestía de una forma bastante sencilla, inclusive se parecía bastante a mi en su forma de vestir tan simple, era muy bella y tenía un cabello claro y largo que casi me parecía irreal, ¿de verdad era la amante de Kuno?

De pronto noté que en sus hermosos ojos verdes había tenían un ligero tono rojizo —Yo… Yo lo siento mucho —sus palabras estaban rotas y me di cuenta que había estado llorando.

—¿Estás bien, que tienes? —pregunté de inmediato, no sabía que hacer, si tocarla o no, aún seguía resintiendo la herida que Kodashi había dejado en mi hombro, no era más que una cicatriz, pero aún así la tenía vendada, no me gustaba verla jamás, ni siquiera Ranma la había visto, no se lo permitía.

—Yo… Me siento muy mal por todo lo que estoy ocasionado.

Nabiki me indicó con un ademán que entraría a una de las tiendas que estaban en la calle, sabía que no le gustaba nada ese sentimentalismo y la miré molesta por su desfachatez, cuando regrese la mirada a Zukami parecía que su mundo estaba terminando.

—No entiendo de que estás hablando —dije intentando ser lo más amable posible, pero tenía que estar preparada, había conocido a algunas mujeres que habían estado con Kuno y eran peligrosas, locas, acosadoras, violentas, vengativas… Y Zukami no parecía nada de eso, pero gracias al escarmiento que me había dado Kodashi no me quedaba más que cuidarme.

—Es por mi culpa que Kuno y tu… —no pudo terminar de hablar porque un sollozo salió desprevenido y ella se cubrió el rostro, sentí que mi corazón se comprimía, pero no podía contarle nada de mi vida, a la mejor sería una trampa que había preparado Kuno… Yo que sé, mi abogado me cuidaba bastante en ese sentido, especialmente recordándome que él no tenía ninguna prueba de mi infidelidad con Ranma.

—Lo de Kuno y yo, había terminado mucho antes de que tu llegaras a su vida —dije tajante, pues al pensar que podía ser una trampa me envenenaba la sangre, tenía que cuidar cada una de mis palabras.

Ella me miró, con aquellos ojos enrojecidos y noté que había un auto lujoso a su lado, con un chofer, ¿sería todo eso de Kuno? Era bastante posible, especialmente porque ella se veía bastante sencilla, no pobre, pero si sencilla en su forma de ser —Sé que estuvieron en audiencia hoy… Kuno me ha dicho que no quieres separarte de él que estás muy mal por lo que hice.

Me ardía la sangre en ese momento, ¿qué demonios se estaba creyendo? Yo quería divorciarme de él ya para ser tan libre solo para Ranma y nadie más.

—¿Te ha dicho eso?

Ella asintió, se vería tan joven, tan inexperta, y eso que yo lo era, podrán imaginar como estaba la pobre chica, no pude evitarlo más e ignorando todas las advertencias que me había dado Ranma desde que vivía con él me acerqué a ella para tomarla del hombro. —¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veintiuno.

¡Maldito desgraciado! Era cierto que tampoco era tan mayor que ella, pero ese maldito se había aprovechado de una pobre niña para hacerla como quisiera, así que eso hacía que se me revolviera el estomago.

—No sé que te haya dicho Kuno, ni tampoco que tipo de relación tengan… Pero quiero que sepas que es mentira, yo quiero divorciarme porque simplemente ya no quiero estar casada con él.

Pareció un poco confundida por mis palabras, no se me hizo raro, podía imaginarme la sarta de mentiras que le había dicho Kuno para librarse de alguna responsabilidad con ella, si mis sospechas eran ciertas y ella no era ni la sombra de aquellas mujeres frívolas que habían estado con él sabía que lo hacía para no responsabilizarse.

—Él me ha dicho que eres tu la que no quiere divorciarse —parecía que hablaba consigo misma porque tenía la mirada perdida, como si navegara por sus pensamientos —, por eso deje que todo esto pasara, era tan infeliz el pobre, vivía en una relación tan agobiante…

¡Bastardo de mierda! Pensé de inmediato, la había engañado, elevé la mirada al cielo cansada por las obras de Kuno, era tan… Kuno y ella me miró con atención mientras yo sacudía la cabeza lentamente.

—¿Desde hace cuanto conoces a Kuno?

Ella apretó sus manos nerviosa, incluso parecía que no sabía que decirme así que sonreí tranquila —¿Él te mando a hablar conmigo? —si era un trampa era muy buena actriz, porque me parecía tan sincera que me negaba a pensar que aquella niña me estaba engañando, además recordé la llamada que había recibido meses atrás, cuando Ranma lo había dormido con aquel coctel.

Se escuchaba tan sincera y preocupada por él, tan cariñosa que se me hacía imposible que estuviera engañándome tan vilmente. —No… Yo solo quiero que él sea feliz, y como sé que lo estás tratando muy mal por su engaño quería decirte que aunque me duela la vida pienso dejarlo, terminar con él.

Esto no era posible, ¿lo estaría haciendo para ganarme en la demanda de divorcio? usar a esa pobre niña que estaba de verdad enamorada de él para valerse de esa artimaña… —¿Él te dijo que es lo mejor?

Asintió y tuve que tragarme todas las maldiciones que quería lanzarle —Lo conocí cuando fue a dar una conferencia a mi universidad, hace más o menos un año…

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas siendo… su pareja?

—Su amante —dijo ella dolida, pero más bien con ella misma, parecía que estaba muy arrepentida de mirarme, como si sintiera una gran culpa, lo que me conmovió bastante, definitivamente ella no era como las demás.

—Entre él y yo nunca ha pasado nada… —me miró completamente sorprendida, lo cual tampoco se me hizo raro, porque ya Ranma me había contado todas las patrañas que él inventaba de mi —Aunque parezca irreal, yo me case con Kuno por un error, una decisión apresurada.

—No lo puedo creer… ¡Ustedes perdieron un bebe!

—¡¿Qué?! —pregunté casi en un grito y ella me miró con mucha atención, parecía estar verdaderamente confundida.

—Ustedes… Él me lo dijo, que lo de ustedes iba mal por eso… Que por eso tu eran tan voluble…

—¡Jamás he estado embarazada de nadie y mucho menos de Kuno! —exclamé enfada y ella pareció que se tambaleaba sobre su propio peso, parecía que iba a caer e intente sostenerla, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando el chofer de aquel auto se bajo para sostenerla, no lo conocía, no sabía si trabajaba para Kuno, pero vestía un traje muy elegante.

—¡Señorita Kairiku! ¿Se encuentra bien? —parecía bastante alterado, la tenía en sus brazos y ella se incorporó lentamente.

—Esta muy pálida —le dije preocupada al chofer que me miró de la misma forma mientras se aseguraba que podía detenerse en pie. —¿Cuánto tienes de no comer? —estaba en huesos cuando le toque la muñeca, ella parecía que estaba siendo regañada, eso fue otra cosa que me conmovió, ¿cómo podía ser que Kuno estuviera con una mujer como ella y no la respetara?

—¿No estas enojada?

—Nunca lo he querido —dije desesperada y noté como Nabiki salía de la tienda y me miraba completamente extrañada, era tan aterrador lo que estaba pasando que ni yo misma me lo podía creer —¿Porqué estás así? Lo mío con Kuno va a terminar pronto y será todo tuyo.

Había esperanza en sus ojos al escucharme decir eso, pero se extinguió de repente con mucha velocidad —Eso quiere decir que él te quiere —me dijo de inmediato, pero parecía que se lo estaba confirmando a ella misma. —Porque me ha dicho solo mentiras, tu no pareces mentir —sus ojos verdes se clavaron en mi, parecía que quería atravesar mi alma —sé cuando las personas mienten y tu pareces muy sincera.

—Tenemos que irnos —le dijo aquel chofer a ella, parecía que la hacía reaccionar porque asintió positivamente, aún metida en sus pensamiento, me miró y antes de que pudiera decir algo sonrió con desgana.

—Gracias por haberme aclarado la cosas Akane, eres muy diferente a lo que había pensado.

—Por favor come —le dije mientras ella seguía apoyada en su chofer, que intentaba subirla al auto, cuando ella se fue Nabiki me interrogó de inmediato y le hice un breve resumen de lo que acaba de pasar, me estaban temblando las piernas, de verdad que no me hubiera imaginado que aquella frágil niña sufriera tanto por Kuno.

—¡Kairiku! —exclamó Nabiki completamente incrédula y la miré de la misma forma al saber que ella sabía de quien se trataba aquella niña —¡No puedo creer que no sepas de quien se trata!

—Habla de una maldita vez, ya te dije que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de quien es!

Íbamos camino al departamento de Ranma… A nuestro departamento, ahí cenaríamos con Nodoka (que Nabiki apenas y me había perdonado por haberle dicho la verdad) incluso mi papá acudiría a la cena, tenía tanta presión encima aún —Es una estudiante de agronomía sobresaliente a su corta edad ya ha ayudado en muchos avances para mejorar la calidad de las personas en cuento a la alimentación —¿esa niña prominente se había enamorado de Kuno? —además es hija de uno de los empresarios más importantes de Tokio —eso explicaba perfectamente el auto y el chofer, obviamente no era obra de Kuno.

Ya no dije nada más, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y sentí una gran pena por aquella muchacha, ¿porqué Kuno le hacía aquello? Debería estar agradecido que una mujer como ella lo quisiera de aquella forma… Era tan pequeña, ni siquiera quería imaginarme lo que había pasado por ese bueno para nada.

* * *

><p>Una de las cosas que más adoraba al llegar a la casa de Ranma era ser recibida por sus dos hermosos perros el famoso Golgo y Katean que estaba completamente recuperada y al igual que Golgo se emocionaba demasiado cuando me veía, era algo que Ranma jamás lograría entender, esa perrita me amaba con vehemencia también.<p>

—No es posible —susurró Nabiki al ser recibida de aquella forma, yo reí y percibí el delicioso aroma de la cena que estaba preparando Ranma junto a Kio, él si sabía lo de la audiencia y me había prometido distraerlo, cuando salió al encuentro de Nabiki le dio un ligero beso en los labios y después me saludó a mi mientras Nabiki iba al baño.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté notando que estaba un poco melancólico y se sobó la nuca pensativo.

—Hoy cumple meses Nabiki.

¡Maldición! Lo había olvidado por completo, por eso era que mi padre tenía aquella actitud en la audiencia, no entendía como Kio seguía con eso, se suponía que estaba feliz con la rusa y aquello me llenaba de ira, si no hubiera sido tan cobarde esto no estaría sucediendo.

—Tienes a Briska, deja ir lo de Nabiki, Kio.

—Lo sé —respondió de inmediato, parecía que estaba arrepentido por haberme tocado ese tema —Es solo que aún me cuesta creer que ella no esta, además… —se calló de pronto y lo miré atenta —Briska una vez en sueños habló como ella —abrí los ojos completamente sorprendida por lo que me había dicho y Ranma salió de la cocina para saludarme con un delicioso beso que me supo a gloria.

—Estaba hablando —replicó Kio riendo por su interrupción, él lo miró con una amplía sonrisa.

—No la he visto en todo el día, deja de abrumarla con tu historia —me apretó contra su delicioso cuerpo —supongo que ya te dijo lo de la voz de Briska —asentí y Kio se cruzó de brazos —Ya le dije que es una mala pasada de su cabeza.

—Obviamente —repuse intranquila, cuando pasaba este tipo de cosas me sentía mucho más presionada por todas las patrañas que habíamos dicho.

Katean se acercó emocionada hasta donde estábamos y empezó a incitarme para jugar, después llego Golgo con la misma actitud y Ranma levantó los ojos sacudiendo su cabeza —¡Es mía y es mejor que lo entiendan los dos! —reí ante su comentario enérgico y sentí como él clavaba su nariz en mi cuello, Kio regresó a la cocina y él me giró para verme la cara, pues me tenía abrazada de la espalda y noté sus hermosos ojos azules.

—Mi papá sigue molesto conmigo…

Sus dedos acariciaron suavemente mi mejilla, él sabía bien lo mucho que me dolía esa situación con mi padre —Por eso hice la cena Akane, para que podamos explicarle lo que pasa y sobre todo que sepa lo que siento por ti.

Sus palabras le dieron calidez a mi corazón, no había duda que Ranma sabía perfectamente que decir para hacerme sentir bien, volvió a la cocina y yo terminé de preparar la cena mientras Nabiki tomaba asiento en la sala, yo misma no quería que hiciera nada y tampoco ella se esforzaba por hacer algo, pero como era Briska tampoco podía pedírselo como antes.

—¡Katean! —exclamé al ver que quería jugar conmigo, me movía el rabo, tenía que decir que ella era un poco más tierna que Golgo, y él se ponía celoso, así que le toqué la cabeza a los dos, quienes salieron emocionados a la puerta al escuchar que alguien se acercaba, sabía que se trataba de la madre de Ranma, pues ella era mucho más puntual que mi padre y así poco a poco fueron llegando.

Cuando saludé a mi padre estaba impaciente porque cambiara aquella actitud conmigo, y el ambiente se puso tenso cuando se sentó en la sala de Ranma, Kio le indicó a Briska que nos dieran un poco de espacio, y supe que ella lo hacía a regañadientes, porque seguramente no le gustaría perderse lo que mi padre diría, pero era un momento "familiar", aunque el tío Genma también estaba presente, un hecho que a Ranma no le había gustado en lo más mínimo.

Kasumi me pidió sacar a los perros, porque extrañamente estaban inquietos, lo cual se me hizo raro pues siempre habían sido muy tranquilos los dos, seguramente era por el montón de gente que había en la casa, ellos simplemente no estaban acostumbrados a eso.

—Tienes una casa muy… moderna —apuntó mi padre mientras su mirada vagaba por el salón, Ranma asintió, estaba muy tranquilo, lo cual se me hacía bueno, porque tampoco mi padre estaba en el papel de suegro inquisidor, incluso recordé la vez que mi padre vio a Ranma en la casa, le había agradado mucho verlo, me gustaría que aquello se repitiera de nuevo.

—Muchas gracias señor Soun…

—Deberías pedir una disculpa por la desfachatez que has tenido con la familia Tendo.

La actitud de Ranma cambió de inmediato, su padre le había dicho aquello, apretó el puño y lo noté completamente enojado, así que me apresuré a tocarlo suavemente, para que guardara la compostura, lo último que quería era que ellos discutieran cuando nosotros estábamos intentando arreglar las cosas con mi padre.

—Deja que Ranma hable —atinó Nodoka y en realidad Genma no estaba tan interesado en aquella conversación, sabía que seguramente mi padre le había dicho algo, por eso era que se lo tomaba tan personal, Ranma tampoco estaba ansioso por aclararle algo a su padre, sabía que la relación de ellos no era buena por el asunto de la casa y todo lo que me había contado con respecto a su insistencia y casi obligación de su matrimonio con Kodashi.

—Ya sé lo que quieres decirme Ranma —empezó a hablar mi padre y por un momento me sentí bastante avergonzada, a pesar de que ya todos sabían lo de nosotros ninguno me había confrontado, ni mi padre ni Kasumi, solo sabían que no estaban completamente de acuerdo —, no tengo nada contra ti, pero Akane ha obrado mal…

—Nosotros no planeamos que las cosas salieran de esta forma —cortó Ranma serio, sentí como mi corazón se comprimía y pude ver la expresión de mi padre algo molesto

—Pero salieron, Ranma.

Nadie más hablaba en la sala, los padres de Ranma estaban sumidos en el silencio, Kasumi apretaba sus manos de forma nerviosa, pero me miraba con aquella decepción que me quemaba las entrañas.

—Papá… —mi voz nunca había sonado tan débil y quebrada, ni siquiera sabía como podía hablarle, su mirada se poso en mi y me di cuenta que hacía semanas que no me miraba directamente, había un gran resentimiento en sus ojos. —Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal y sé que Kuno te conto todo a su antojo, pero simplemente no era feliz con él…

—¿Por qué no te divorciaste entonces, Akane?

Su tono era severo y vi como Ranma quería defenderme, pero tenía que hacerlo yo misma, esto era entre él y yo y sabía que no estaba del todo furioso conmigo sino no hubiera aceptado ir a esa cena, aunque aún ni sabía si se quedaría a cenar, aquella había sido la única forma en la que había accedido ir.

—Tenía miedo.

—¿De Kuno?

—De ti papá —dije casi sin aliento, prefería mil veces pelear de nuevo con la descerebrada de Kodashi que con él.

Su mirada cambió radicalmente, parecía que no entendía lo que estaba diciendo —¿De mi? —repitió aún bastante incrédulo, asentí y la ironía se posó en su rostro, era algo que detestaba con todas las fuerzas de mi alma.

—No quería decepcionarte —susurré y pude ver como me miraba la madre de Ranma, parecía que estaba analizando las cosas de una forma diferente y sabía perfectamente que era porque ella conocía toda la verdad, parecía contrariada y sentí como mi corazón latía con violencia.

—¿Tenías miedo de decepcionarme? ¡Prefiero mil veces que te divorcies a que hayas engañado a Kuno durante todo este tiempo!

—Kuno también me engañaba...

—¡Kuno no es mi hijo! —exclamó cortando completamente mi noto resentido, sentí que me daba un vuelco el estomago —¡A mi ni me importa lo que haga Kuno, me importa lo que hagas tu! —bajé la mirada de inmediato, me sentía tan infeliz en ese momento, siempre trate de dar lo mejor de mi, luche por nunca decepcionarlo y lo había hecho de la peor forma, ¿tenía que pagar todo ese precio por amar a Ranma? La mirada de Nodoka se posó en mi, preocupada y consternada, sabía que quería decir la verdad, como yo lo había querido hacer antes… Y como lo quería hacer ahora.

—Señor Tendo —Ranma habló con voz ronca, parecía que entendía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando y se lo agradecía, sentía la tensión en aquella habitación y escuché como Golgo y Katean ladraban impacientes desde el patio de afuera, lo cual se me hizo raro, pues parecía que estaban enfurecidos. —Entiendo que este frustrado por todo esto, pero debe entender que Akane y yo nos queremos de verdad…

—¡Tu no puedes meterte Ranma! —cortó el enfadado —¡Le prometí a mi esposa antes de morir que cuidaría de mis tres hijas, las tres maldita sea!

Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos sentí el abrazo de Ranma, sabía que intentaba darme apoyo —¡Le prometí a su madre que las cuidaría, Nabiki esta muerta y Akane destruyo su matrimonio y la vida de un hombre!

—Soun, intenta calmarte —dijo Genma, intentando tranquilizar las cosas y supe que no resistía más, la vida de mi padre se había convertido en un infierno y la única que le estaba fallado era yo.

—Papá —mi voz repentinamente había cambiado de tono, parecía que otra persona estaba hablando por mi, inclusive Ranma me miró sorprendido por mi cambio tan drástico, Nodaka se puso de pie y me miró preocupada.

—Akane por favor —pidió sabiendo que pensaba develar el secreto.

—No soporto más esta situación —me separé suavemente de Ranma que parecía no entender lo que planeaba hacer, los ladridos de los perros eran más intensos y aquella tensión crecía cada vez más —Le he mentido a todos ustedes, no puedo más con esto, no soporto más…

—¿De que estas hablando Akane? —Ranma estaba impaciente y desconcertado, las lágrimas salieron de nuevo y me maldije por haberme convertido en una mujer tan llorona, miré la puerta por donde había desaparecido Kio y Nabiki y supe que ella me odiaría, pero mi hermana ni siquiera entendía lo que estaba pasando mi padre.

—Tu promesa a mi madre, papá, sigue siendo correcta porque… —escuché un estallido que descontroló todos mis sentidos, parecía que estaban tirando pólvora dentro de la habitación los cristales se rompieron y una nube gris inundo la habitación, solo escuché el grito de Kio.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —el abrazó de Ranma me cubrió del segundo estallido y escuché aquella risa que congeló todos mis sentidos, aquella risa que lograba erizarme hasta la médula… Kodashi estaba ahí.

* * *

><p><em><em>Toda mi inspiración y amor para ti mi amigo canino, por siempre y para siempre te amo peludo...<em>_

**NTA: **Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores! Pido unas disculpas enormes por haber demorado más de un mes cuando les he dicho que ya tengo completa la historia, como tengo que releer y así no había tenido tiempo! Estaba en vacaciones la verdad recargando baterías y como ya les comente que estudio en un país ajeno a mi casa pues tenía que volver a acomodarme y asimilar varios ciclos que se van cerrando... Pero bueno aquí esta la historia, espero que no hayan perdido el hilo y nos estaremos leyendo pronto! Les mando un gran beso y muchas gracias por su apoyo y paciencia.

**AkaneKagome, **Te mando los mejores deseos amiga! Espero que todo este bien, te quiero.

**MaRce kid, **Amiga! Que bueno es siempre saber de ti y sobre todo que sigues siendo mi payasa personal! Eso si que me gusta saberlo jajajajajajaja pues con la edad de Ranma y Akane tienen 25 y 24 años más o menos y no seas tan ruda con el pobre de Ranma jajajajaja mira nada más como la cuido ahora de la segunda explosión además tenía que agregarle un poco de culpa para que lo viéramos así de vulnerable y tierno :3 ! Kodashi jajajaja tengo que confesar que todo esto lo he hecho para que dejaras tu odio desmedido hacia el pobre Kuno, es broma, es que todo se fue dando jajaja pero no te preocupes que ahora me encargare de ella para que estés realmente feliz! Sigues con el drama? Jajajaja no te preocupes que ahora viene una buena cantidad de drama! Pero te advierto que no te puedes estar quejando! Te mando un gran abrazo y un beso!

**Nora**, Muchisimos saludos amiga! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Saludos!

**Mishiga Akuy,** Saludos! Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado! Saludos

**Diana Tendo**, Muchisimos saludos amiga! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Saludos!

**Susyakane, **Guapa! Siempre te dejo con mil dudas colgando verdad! Y sé como te sientes con respecto a todo lo que hizo Nabiki para hacer tan grande el problema y todo para que Kio la terminara extrañando, eso si que es irónico, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y reconfortante saber que consideras la historia como adictiva, muchas gracias de verdad, todos esos comentarios son muy motivadores, te mando un gran abrazo y las mejores vibras para esta semana!

**Launica62, **Saludos! buenas vibras!

**The Pam,** Hola! Ojalá que te haya gustado! Saludos las mejores vibras! :D xoxo!

**Rena7,** Muchisimos saludos amiga! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Saludos!

**Mininahermosa29, **Hoooola! ojalá te haya gustado este capi y sigas la historia!

**Jacquesita Saotome,** Guapa! Que bueno es verte por aquí de nuevo! Y saber que a pesar de que estés tan ocupada como yo saques tu precioso tiempo para leer esta historia! Ya sé que seguro te estaba matando con los capítulos anteriores y espero que hayas estado satisfecha con la actitud que tomo Nodoka, como tu dices ella solo quiere lo mejor para su hijo y es obvio que fue testigo de la sinceridad de Akane y de todo lo que estaba soportando entendió por todo lo que estaba pasando jajaja siempre me piden dramas ya viene el drama, el último drama porque ya casi esta terminando esta historia pero como siempre espero que te guste y te repito mil gracias por tomarte tu tiempo! Por cierto también te agradezco tus ideas y comentarios créeme que las tendré en cuenta y no solo para esta historia! Te mando un gran abrazo y las mejores vibras guapa!

**Pleasure Delayer,** Hola guapa! Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado! Ojala te lea pronto! Te mando un abrazo y las mejores vibras :D!

**Eleniak,** Hola! Espero que te diga gustando la historia! Te mando saludos y las mejores vibras :D!

**Tieve, **Hello! I really hope you are enjoy the history!

**Amafle,** Holaaaaaaaa! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Las mejores vibras !

**Lady CaSs 15, **Hola amigaaaa! Espero que la estés pasando de maravilla y que te siga gustando la historia! Saludos guapa

**Own Son, **Saludos! Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado!

**Jorgi San, **Hola! Espero que te diga gustando la historia! Te mando saludos y las mejores vibras :D!

**MayiLoza,** Holaaa! Que alegría que te este gustando la historia! Te mando las mejores vibras!

**Mechitas123, **Jajajajajaja muchas gracias por seguir pendiente! Te mando las mejores vibras y un gran abrazo :D!

**Linaakane, **Hooolaaaa! Que bueno saber que te esta gustando la historia y que va intensa! Te mando un gran abrazo y las mejores vibras!

**Allissha, **Muchisimos saludos amiga! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Saludos!

**Chiqui09,** Hola! Que bueno volverte a ver aquí jajajaja y si tienes toda la razón, Nabiki por sus estúpidas decisiones apresuradas no hizo más que enredar las cosas y bueno Ranma y Akane iban muy bien hasta ahora, ahora más adelante veremos que pasara con la entrada exagerada de la loca de Kodashi por lo pronto gracias por las buenas vibras y te mando un gran abrazo!

**Elpatolocosisi****, **Hola! Espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y que continúes leyendo, muchos saludos y buenas vibras ! :D

**RosemaryAlejandra, **Amiga! Perdón por haberte hecho sufrir y creo que te dejo sufriendo con este capitulo también jajajaja definitivamente comparto tu opinión y Kodashi esta más loca que una cabra, pero veremos que pasa, y si que te puedo decir yo estor perdidamente enamorada de este Ranma esperando que algo así llegue a mi vida jajajaja pero bueno vamos a ver que sucede! Con respecto a lo que dices de la historia muchas gracias esos comentarios son muy reconfortantes para mi la verdad :D y viene otra, ya esta en el horno apenas termine con este empiezo la otra :) te mando un gran beso y un abrazo, espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**Lenna, **Holaaaaa! Espero que este capi te haya gustado amiga! Te mando un gran saludo y las mejores vibras para esta semana!

**Jhova - Chan, **Preciosa! Querías más drama del que ya había en la historia? Jajajaja no te preocupes que ahora se acerca un poquito de eso! Siempre para complacerte! Jajaja como dices lo de Nodoka pues fue como la elegida para alargar lo inevitable creo y no sé me gusto la tonalidad que le daba que se confesara con su suegra jajajaja no sé porque a mi las suegras en lo personal me llenan de terror! Creo que no he tenido ni un poquito de buena suerte con las suegras :P Te repito siempre me muero de risa al ver al análisis exhaustivo que haces de todo lo que pasa en la historia, ni tienes una idea de cuanto me encanta, te adelanto que tus favoritos Golgo y Katean tendrán más participación desde ahora, la normal supongo jajaja y si! Fue bueno ver a Moose por un rato pero nada más, ya quería separarlos por completo de la historia! Con los pobres de Ukyo y Ryoga que los abandono a cada rato tengo más que suficiente! Y como dices si... El pobre Sasuke ya no pudo hacer nada para contener a Kodashi que esta más loca que una cabra, ahora te dejo con las dudas de lo que pasara jajajaja te mando un fuete abrazo amiga y un beso además de las mejores vibras para esta semana!

**Monikawaii&SophyHei, **Muchisimos saludos amiga! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Saludos! Miss u !

**Lobo de sombras, **Saluuuudos! :D te mando las mejores vibras y un gran abrazo xoxo

**IloveKia - Chan,** Hooolaaa! Jajajajaja perdón por la demora! Prometo no demorar para el próximo tanto tiempo!

**Carnadine, **Hola! Espero que te diga gustando la historia! Te mando saludos y las mejores vibras :D!

**Pepper´s, **Hola guapa! Yo mejor ni te cuento la emoción al ver tus comentarios! :D Que bueno que te haya gustado y disculpa por haberte dado la impresión que a la pobre de Akane le desfiguraban el rostro, la verdad esos casos si que terminan siendo insuperables! Con respecto a la vulnerabilidad de Ranma ya sé! Cuando lo escribía me daba cierto sentimiento haberlo expuesto así pero supongo que termino de enamorar ese chico! Jajajaja y veo que te he dejado demasiadas preguntas en el aire, supongo que con este capitulo te las resolví pero ahora te dejo con MÁS preguntas... Disculpa! Pero prometo apurarme :D muchas gracias por las buenas vibras y los cariños! Te mando un gran beso y los mejores deseos para esta semana! Nos estamos leyendo!

**Kikko, **Regards! And enjoy the chapter! :D

**AkaneXkagomeydirectioner, **Saludos! Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado!

**Lulupita, **Saludos! Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado!

**Kylisha, **Preciosa que bueno es verte por aquí! Jajajaja siento haberte pegado un susto con respecto al ácido, pero bueno quería drama y tenía que tener alguna secuela no, pero nada grave supongo :) ademas gracias a eso se supo presentar un Ranma vulnerable y todo lpo que dijiste de la conexión que hay entre Nodoka y Akane estoy completamente de acuerdo con todo eso, es impresionante como algunas veces podemos estar expuestos y conectados con personas como si los conociéramos de toda la vida! Y si, la pobre Akane ya cargaba demasiado peso sobre sus hombros, tanto que en este capitulo estuvo apunto de decirlo, pero bueno como siempre Kodashi se metió ya versos que pasa en el siguiente, espero que te haya gustado y gracias por el caluroso abrazo la verdad como aquí esta cerca de 40 grados también te mando otro jajaja nos estamos leyendo!

**Landie, **Hola amigo! Que bueno que te siga gustando la historia y muchas gracias por los comentarios diarios que me mandas desde la última vez que publique! Espero te guste este capitulo y nos estamos leyendo pronto! Un abrazo.

**AnaIz16**

**_*If u can dream it u can do it. Walt Disney*_**


	40. Capitulo 39: La verdad siempre

Decisiones Apresuradas

Capitulo 39

La verdad siempre sale a la luz

Los que no quieren ser vencidos por la verdad, son vencidos por el error. – San Agustín

* * *

><p>—¡¿Akane, Akane?! —era la voz desesperada de Kasumi que me sostenía, solo escuchaba gritos y casi no podía ver nada, con costos podía ver a Kasumi dentro de esa nube de humo que se había desplegado en toda la casa.<p>

Me levanté de inmediato y pude ver como Ranma peleaba con Kodashi, intentaba detener sus ataques y mi padre junto con Genma peleaban con unos hombres vestidos completamente de negros, una estrella metálica golpeó el suelo de la sala muy cerca de mi cara, no entendí como ni siquiera me había rozado, Kasumi chilló asustada e inmediatamente la cubrí, tenía que buscar a Nodoka, ni ella ni Kasumi sabían defenderse.

Encontré a Nodoka que estaba siendo rodeada por dos hombres, y solté una patada en la cara de uno y pude derribar al otro hombre con una vieja combinación que había aprendido desde que practicaba el kendo.

—¡Cuidado! —me gritó Nodoka al ver que me iban a atacar por sorpresa, ni siquiera me daría tiempo para cubrirme y en ese instante como una ágil gacela y como un puma enfurecido Katean y Golgo se arrojaron encima del ninja, destazando su pierna, él grito de dolor y pude ver como los afilados dientes de ambos destrozaban la piel de aquel hombre y cubrían el suelo de sangre, nunca lo había visto así pero Ranma ya me había dicho que eran agresivos.

—¡Salgan por la terraza! —les dije apresurada, mientras ellas me miraban nerviosa, observando la escena tan espantosa, pero sabía que vendrían más ninjas, Kodashi venía por mi y buscaría la forma de librarse de Ranma, ella siempre tenía trucos bajo la manga y aunque no viniera por mi lucharía con ella, simplemente estaba harta y muy enojada con la estúpida, me había quemado todo mi hombro y aunque aún doliera eso no iba a quedar así de ninguna forma. —¡Katean, Golgo; follow! —ordené tal y como Ranma me había enseñado, apunté a Nodoka y Kasumi, estaban muy bien entrenados y solo Katean salió detrás de ellas dos, sabía que las iba a cuidar bastante bien tenía que alejarlas y también a mis pequeños bebes. —¡Golgo, go! —parecía sordo y supe que no se iría, no sabía si era por mi, o por Ranma.

Sentí como me tomaban de la muñeca bruscamente y vi que era una cinta de Kodashi, Ranma estaba intentando escapar de dos ninjas y supe que se le había escabullido, pero ni siquiera se me acerco, pues Ranma junto del suelo dos estrellas metálicas y corto la cinta que me sostenía la muñeca, recordé cuando me había dicho en el hospital que primero la iba a matar antes de que me tocara de nuevo, Golgo corrió a su lado y supe que iba a defender a Ranma hasta el final, no podía pedirle que se fuera.

—¡Kio te necesito aquí! —gritó Ranma deteniendo una técnica de aquella idiota y vi que no quería lastimarla de verdad, sabía que era incapaz de pegarle a una mujer, aunque en aquella situación hubiera sido una buena idea que la noqueara, mientras que Genma y mi papá peleaban con el resto de ninjas que habían, era impresionante esa mujer, habían como 20 ninjas ahí peleando… ¡Nabiki! Se me había olvidado y me aterré, salí corriendo, esquivando los ataques de algunos ninjas y Golgo vino a cubrirme la espalda, ese perro era simplemente impresionante aunque Katean no se quedaba atrás.

Corrí hasta donde habían estado Kio y Nabiki antes de todo eso y lo pude ver pelear con dos tipos, ni siquiera sabía que era tan bueno y noté que Briska estaba tirada en el suelo, Golgo defendió a Kio y me aterré al ver que la peluca se le había caído, por un momento pensé en ponérsela pero sentí como me jalaban de las muñecas y el ladrido vivaz de Golgo.

—¡¿Qué demonios significa esto Akane?! —exclamó Kio furioso, sabía que estaba hablando de Nabiki, ni siquiera sabía como se había enterado ni que le había pasado solo temía por su salud y la de mi sobrino, balbucee nerviosa y empecé a escuchar las sirenas de la policía, era obvio que los vecinos o alguien se había encargado de llamarlos, incluso podían haber sido Kasumi y Nodoka.

—¡Kio! —gritó Ranma desde la otra habitación y Kio reaccionó me soltó y me miró de aquella forma severa como diciendo que debía cuidar a Nabiki, me incliné sabiendo que Golgo me defendería de quien fuera, y noté que estaba respirando, no parecía haber sido agredida del vientre y la deje de nuevo en el suelo con mucho cuidado.

Tenia que ayudar a Ranma, esa loca había acabado con, una parte de la casa y no quería que nadie más saliera herido, me giré y miré a Golgo severamente ¡Stay here! —ordené apuntándolo con el dedo índice, él no me hizo caso, pero repetí la orden con más ímpetu señalando a Nabiki así que me obedeció de inmediato, mis palabras eran ley, eso ya lo sabía.

Ya no había nadie que pudiera hacer daño a Nabiki y la policía ya venía, así que ayudaría a Ranma con esa loca o por lo menos le daría un buen golpe, pues sabía que él no sería capaz de pegarle si no me hacía nada grave y cuando entre sentí un golpe seco y un dolor intenso, después un grito de Ranma y la risa espantosa de Kodashi.

—¡Hija! —era un grito de mi padre que miraba aquella escena con los ojos muy abiertos, sentí como mi estomago se retorcía un dolor y después frío me apreté el estomago sintiendo como la sangre viscosa salía y pude ver la daga que había usado Kodashi para perforar mi vientre, un golpe en la cabeza de alguien más me dejo inconsciente y solo pude sentir como mis pies dejaban de tocar el piso.

* * *

><p>Recordé de nuevo aquel espantoso sueño que había tenido una vez en la casa de Ranma, pero ya no era el sueño, sino era todo lo que había pasado después, Ranma me había tomado en sus brazos y me había sentido mejor, sabía perfectamente que esta vez no sería así, ni siquiera entendía donde estaba, parecía que iba en la cajuela de un auto, pues sentía como rebotaba en ese pequeño espacio y el olor de mi sangre me alteraba.<p>

No dolía tanto, seguramente era por la adrenalina y por lo último que me había tocado ver, Kio se había dado cuenta que Briska no era sino Nabiki, la había estado defendiendo, pero tenía la duda si la habrían alcanzado.

Kodashi estaba simplemente loca, ¿cómo había escapado de aquel lugar? Sabía que Ranma estaría muy frustrado con todo eso, yo misma había visto como evitaba hacerle daño y sabía que era porque no sería capaz de hacerle daño a alguna mujer, pero él mismo me lo había dicho, que la mataría antes de que me hiciera algo más y me tenía amordazada y lastimada en su cajuela.

No lo estaba culpando, para nada era eso, solo que aquella loca pensaba destruirme y recordé el ácido que me había tirado en el hombro, ella tenía toda la intención de desfigurarme con aquella sustancia, por error cayo en mi hombro, pero el objetivo de esa mujer era mi cara… De solo recordar el espantoso dolor que sentía en el hombro me llene de terror.

—¡Contrólate Akane! —me grité conteniendo las lágrimas, no podía seguir llorando, me había vuelto una niña vulnerable desde que estaba con Ranma y la verdad esa no era yo, siempre había podido defenderme sola, siempre había practicado kendo y podría no ser la mejor pero era una maldita Tendo y no permitiría que aquella loca me hiciera más daño.

El auto se detuvo, temblé, pero apreté mi ceño mientras intentaba desesperadamente librarme de aquel agarre pero de pronto abrieron la cajuela, era un hombre que estaba totalmente cubierto de la cara era imposible intentar descubrir quien era, me saco de un golpe arrojándome al suelo y pude ver como Kodashi se acercaba a mi con aquella mirada que parecía del mismo demonio.

—¿Pensaste que ya habías ganado a Ranma?

—Estás loca Kodashi, loca —le dije mirándola de forma retadora, noté como uno de los hombres le daba aquella botella y supe lo que pensaba hacer, esta vez ella no fallaría, miré de reojo mi hombro vendado y supe que yo tampoco me dejaría, ya me había hecho mucho daño.

—Señora, nos vienen pisando los talones, debe hacer esto pronto para irnos de Japón.

—¡Yo demoro lo que se me da la gana! —gritó Kodashi empujando aquel hombre, eran 6 hombres los que estaban ahí, Ranma y los demás había terminado con casi todos, inclusive yo había derrotado algunos.

—¿Piensas desfigurarme el rostro? —pregunté con una risa, ni siquiera sabía porque me estaba comportando de aquella forma la estaba retando directamente, pero no tuve miedo, ya todos en donde Ranma se habían enterado de la verdad, ni siquiera sabía si me estarían buscando, Kio había estado furioso conmigo y seguro Ranma también lo estaría.

Kodashi se empezó a acercar a mi mientras sostenía aquel frasco y supe que no le tenía miedo, esa mujer toda la vida había pensado que yo le temía y probablemente era verdad, pero ya estaba harta y no tenía nada que perder, tenía que defenderme sola, simplemente no necesitaba a nadie para hacerlo y aquella mujer me había hecho daño al igual que a mi familia.

—Sigo sin entender que fue lo que Ranma vio en ti —hablaba llena de odio, en cada palabra que decía había veneno —Eres tan vulgar, ni siquiera tienes clase y tu maldito padre…

—Cuida lo que dices, Kodashi —apunté con los dientes apretados, detestaba cuando con sus aires de superioridad insultaba a mi familia, me dolía el hígado, podía hacerlo conmigo, pero con ellos jamás.

—Pude perdonar que mi hermano se haya casado contigo, porque siempre ha tenido gustos terribles… Pero Ranma…

—Debe ser muy frustrante —le dije con una gran sonrisa y ella por fin quedo delante de mi, tenía que levantar mi cabeza para poder verla.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sé que ni si quiera fuiste capaz de lograr que Ranma se casara contigo por su propia voluntad —sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa —y que tuviste que presionarlo con la casa de su madre y con su papá para que pudieras casarte con él.

—¡Eso es mentira, Ranma solo te lo dijo para llevarte a la cama! —me pateó con fuerza en el estomago y sentí como mi cuerpo era torturado, me había dado un punta pie en la herida recién abierta, ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo estaría eso, pero no podría vencerme tan fácil, aunque estuviera amordazada tenía que conseguir librarme de aquellas cuerdas.

—Kuno fue quien me lo conto —pareció aún más sorprendida e inmediatamente intentó recuperar su compostura.

—Ranma en algún momento te va a dejar, eso hace con todas las mujeres, para él solo es una diversión pasajera.

Lo que decía ya me lo había planteado hacía mucho tiempo y sabía que no era así, Ranma me había demostrado más de una vez que me amaba, aunque después de lo de Nabiki ya ni sabía que pasaría, ni siquiera sabía si saldría viva de ahí, por el momento tenía una gran desventaja pero si llegaba a pasarme algo me pasaría con dignidad.

—Es posible —respondí tranquila, ella me miraba con suma atención, como si yo le estuviera diciendo una verdad absoluta. —Pero por lo menos tengo la satisfacción de saber que Ranma ha estado conmigo por su voluntad y que no me llevo a la cama por presiones u obligaciones.

—¡Te voy a matar! —me arrojó el ácido al momento que ágilmente me ponía de pie, aún amordazada, había sido un gran error para ellos dejarme los pies libres, pude atinarle una patada en la cara mientras me alejaba un poco de ellos, uno de los hombres arrojó un artilugio bastante filoso que me sirvió para librarme de las cuerdas y tuve que sostenerme el estomago al sentir el terrible dolor de aquella herida.

—¡Nadie se meta, retengan a los demás que seguramente llegaran pronto! —ordenó y fue solo cuestión de segundos para que nos dejaran solas, sabía lo que era, ellos distraerían a los demás para que Kodashi terminara conmigo, pero no sería de esa forma, estaba vez iba a luchar con todas las fuerzas que tenía, aunque estuviera lastimada del vientre, que era lo que le daba equilibrio a mi cuerpo.

—Te vas a arrepentir de haberte metido con lo que es mío…

—¡Pelea de una maldita vez! —La reté y gocé de mi libertad, por mucho tiempo había entrenado, casi toda mi vida era verdad que lo había dejado de hacer cuando estaba casada con Kuno, pero eso no era excusa, estaba acostumbrada a luchar contra los hombres de mi preparatoria y demás, inclusive había peleado ya con Kodashi y sabía que podría ganarle.

Así empezó la pelea, como siempre ella utilizaba sus técnicas de gimnasia rítmica de combate, tirando listones y demás elementos, reconocí el sentimiento cuando uno me entrelazo la muñeca que me había quemado antes, este no quemaba como el anterior, seguramente no había tenido tiempo para hacerlo, la atraje hacía mi y ella intento golpearme pero lo esquive perfectamente.

Parecía que estaba tensa, inclusive estaba sorprendida de lo que era capaz de hacer la adrenalina, seguía sosteniendo aquel ácido y eso era lo que me preocupaba si no tenía cuidado terminaría derramándomelo todo encima mío, ella siempre había sido muy sucia para pelear, atacaba por sorpresa y con combinaciones demasiado suicidas, así que tenía que defenderme de todo.

Me tiró unos bastones de madera que ni siquiera sabía donde los guardaba, los pude esquivar pero uno me golpeó en la pierna y cuando se acercó de nuevo pude golpearla certeramente en el rostro, ella retrocedió y me miró aún con más con odio.

—¿Has estado practicando con Ranma?

—Todo lo que sé me lo ha enseñado mi padre —le dije con una gran sonrisa y bastante orgullosa, era verdad que había entrenado con Ranma, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no practicábamos nada.

—¡Te vas a morir! —me gritó, utilizando otra de sus cintas pero arrojé una roca pesada que estaba en aquel lugar, pareció aturdida porque ya había perdido todos sus elementos de gimnasia, sabía que eso había sido gran ayuda de Ranma, que probablemente la había desarmado en su casa, y lo único que tenía era el ácido.

Sabía que con solo las manos yo era mucho mejor que ella, o por lo menos tenía más fuerza, estábamos tan cerca que podía atacarla para me dolía la herida mucho más que antes, había estado perdiendo sangre y podía ver borrosas las cosas, escuché la voz de mi padre y también la de Ranma, ya estaban cerca, Kodashi también lo sabía porque estaba mucho más tensa que antes, me intentó golpear y con una patada bloqué el golpe.

Mi cuerpo me traicionó, estaba muy cansado y débil y al tirar esa patada no pude regresar de la mejor forma, así que me caí pesadamente en el suelo, ni siquiera pude ver a la velocidad que Kodashi se acercó a mi, me sonrió con maldad y me sentí como una pobre liebre, seguía sosteniendo el ácido y sabía perfectamente cuales eran sus intenciones.

—Ya veremos si te sigue amando cuando seas horrible…

Sería algo terrible lo que pasaría a continuación, pero sabía que no se podía tratar con Kodashi y que jamás se iba detener, así que no tuve más remedio que patear con agilidad su mano y apartarme en el momento que el ácido le caía a ella en su cuerpo y parte de su rostro, la escuché gritar desgarradoramente y yo caí de nuevo, sintiendo como mi cuerpo no podía más, Kodashi se revolvía por todo el suelo, gritando terriblemente y supe lo que estaba sintiendo, yo lo había sentido ya en el hombro, era un dolor muy profundo e insoportable.

—¡Akane! —Ranma había llegado y pude ver que estaba preocupado, de repente llego mi padre y Genma, Ranma me dejó en los brazos de mi papá que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y me apretaba con preocupación.

—Todo va a estar bien pequeña, todo…

—Perdón papá, perdón —le dije y me deje caer exhausta, sabía que había sido todo lo que había pasado y la cantidad de sangre que había perdido, además había llevado a mi cuerpo a esforzarse demasiado.

* * *

><p>—¿Entonces no vendrá a verla? —era la voz de mi padre, estaba mucho más tranquilo de la última vez que lo había escuchado.<p>

—Solo han pasado dos días, esta un poco confundido —repuso Nodoka con un tono bastante preocupado y escuché como se acercaban a mi apresurados cuando empezaba a reaccionar.

—¡Akane hija! —exclamó mi padre con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba feliz, era la misma imagen que había tenido antes de caer dormida, intente incorporarme pero me seguí doliendo mi cuerpo, sentí que mi vientre estaba completamente vendado y mi padre y Nodoka me explicaron lo que había pasado después de mi pelea con Kodashi.

—Lo último que recuerdo fue que el ácido le cayo a ella…

—Fue algo espantoso —apuntó Nodoka aterrada mientras se cubría con sus propios brazos, mi padre me miró pero había una gran felicidad en sus ojos, sabía que daba gracias porque no me hubiera pasado nada en realidad.

—Dormiste por dos días hija, todo ha pasado tan rápido la herida esta muy bien, solo tienes que guardar reposo…

—¿Qué paso con Nabiki? —pregunté notando como la expresión de mi padre cambiaba drásticamente, Nodoka me miró inquieta y después el sonrió levemente.

—Ella esta muy bien hija…

—Papá lo siento mucho yo…

—Nodoka se encargo de explicarme todo hija, no debes de preocuparte por eso ya hable con Nabiki de eso—me dijo suavemente y me sentí mucho más tranquila, la verdad pensé que todo iba a estar peor, pero él estaba muy tranquilo, parecía feliz de saber que nos volvía a tener a todas.

—Nada más que no lo vuelvan a hacer, estuvieron a punto de acabar conmigo.

—De verdad lo siento papá —le dije apretando los dedos bastante apenada por todo lo que había hecho, me acarició la cabeza como hacía desde que era niña y me regresó la paz, aunque aquella sensación de dicha duro bastante poco, me fije que en la habitación no había rastro de Ranma, lo cual me parecía bastante extraño.

—Ranma esta un poco ocupado con todo esto de Kodashi, Kuno se puso como loco y bueno…

—Esta enojado, ¿verdad? —me temía la respuesta, pero era obvio, sabía que cuando me pasaba algo así Ranma no se despegaba de mi, o por lo menos así había sido la última vez, Nodoka estaba completamente acongojada y miró a mi padre que parecía incomodo.

Aclaró su garganta y supe que me darían una noticia bastante mala —Tienes que darle tiempo para que aclare su mente, Akane, lo que hicieron es difícil de digerir.

Ranma estaba enojado conmigo y lo entendía perfectamente, había temido aquella reacción y sabía que estaba pensando de mi lo peor, antes de poder decir algo más la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe y pude ver a Kasumi estaba muy agitada.

—¡Papá Yoshiro esta en la habitación con Nabiki y la va a matar! —mi padre salió de inmediato seguido por Nodoka, me sentía tan prepotente, quería ayudar o hacer algo más que estar acostada en esa cama y cuando lo intenté escuché como la voz de Ryoga inundaba mi habitación y el dolor me lo impedía.

—¡Akane!

—Tengo que ayudar a mi hermana…

—Ranma entro cuando escuchamos los gritos —me explicó de repente, obligándome a guardar reposo, —estábamos esperando que despertaras.

No tenía buena cara y aquello me preocupada, definitivamente Ranma debía estar muy enojado para no querer verme y Ryoga lo supuso, él siempre parecía adivinar lo que estaba pasando conmigo, era algo que no tenía nadie más, ni siquiera Ranma.

—¿Me odia tanto?

Ryoga sacudió su cabeza de inmediato, mientras miraba con atención —Kio es quien esta bastante afectado, está muy enojado, Ranma solo esta confundido…

—Ryoga —era Ukyo que entró tranquilamente, él se giró de inmediato y entendí que ya habían regresado, no se me hacía extraño muchas veces la relación de ellos era así y como siempre no se llevaba tan bien conmigo. —El padre de Akane quiere que ayudes a Ranma —me miró con un poco de enojo y suponía lo que había pasado —con el amante de Nabiki.

Ryoga salió de inmediato y sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación, conocía muy bien a Ukyo y podía ver lo enojada que estaba conmigo, ni siquiera quería que me dijera nada, tenía que explicarle las cosas a Ranma, me miraba como aquella vez en donde me había dicho que una mujer como yo no merecía a Ranma.

—Vaya que son impresionantes ustedes las Tendo —apuntó de una forma hiriente, sabía muy bien a que venía ese comentario —Mira que engañar de esa forma a Ranma…

—No tengo ganas de hablar de eso Ukyo.

—Pero si tienes ganas de engañar a dos hombres.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté enojada, ella tenía exactamente el mismo semblante, sabía lo que me diría y se acercó a mi observándome con cuidado.

—No puedo creer como Ranma te quiere tanto…

—Ya me lo has dicho tu y un montón de mujeres más, estoy harta de eso, ¡déjame en paz!

—¡Kio esta destrozado por todo lo que tu hermana y tu hicieron…

—Déjela por favor —aquella voz la conocía bastante bien, aunque utilizara aquel tono de ultratumba, era Ranma, que estaba parado en el marco de la puerta no lo había visto desde el incidente de Kodashi y pude ver a Nodoka detrás de él bastante preocupado, seguramente las cosas con Nabiki ya estaban bajo control.

—¡Ranma no es posible que aún quieras algo con Akane cuando…

—Después hablamos de eso Ukyo, tu ve con Ryoga —cortó Ranma mientras me miraba fijamente, quería desaparecer entre la sabanas, no sabía si estaba preparada para enfrentarlo, parecía muy serio, aquello no terminaría bien.

Ukyo dio una patada en el suelo de la habitación y fruncí el ceño, ¿porqué tenía que ser tan obstinada? Ni siquiera teniendo a Ryoga se resignaba y si no era eso, simplemente no entendía con claridad que le pasaba aquella mujer y porque se quería meter en mi vida y en la de Ranma.

Ranma le dijo algo a su madre y entró a la habitación despacio, cerró la puerta detrás de su espalda y sentí como mi corazón latía con fuerza, no sabía que me diría, jamás lo había visto de aquella forma, parecía molesto, enfadado… decepcionado, siguió caminando despacio, estaba haciendo mi muerte lenta lo sabía y se detuvo cuando puso una silla enfrente de mi cama y tomó asiento, mutilando mi alma.

—Ranma yo… —dije con mucho esfuerzo, no tenía cara para decirle la verdad ni tampoco encontraba las palabras precisas, Ranma no decía nada, me miraba fijamente y mi voz se extinguió enseguida.

Ranma seguía mirándome detenidamente y no sé bien cuanto tiempo pasamos así callados, hasta que él aclaró su garganta y tomó un poco de aire. —Me alegra que estés bien Akane.

Sonreí y noté que se incomodaba por mi acción, parecía que prefería que no lo hubiera hecho —Ranma yo quería decirte la verdad…

—Pero no lo hiciste Akane —cortó de inmediato, mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba por aquella recamara de hospital que a decir verdad no era tan reducida como las otras. —Tuviste muchas ocasiones para hacerlo Akane y no lo hiciste.

No sabía que decirle, estaba sudando frío, parecía que mi corazón iba a estallar y sabía que tenía toda la razón para comportarse de aquella forma —Incluso mi madre me ha dicho que debo entender porque no era tu secreto pero no puedo Akane, no puedo.

—Es que Nabiki estaba confundida…

—Puedo entender muchas cosas Akane —me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi como si me estuviera acechando, ¿podría resistir tantos altibajos en mi vida? Simplemente aquella semana había sido demasiado intensa como para que mi corazón tuviera al menos un respiro. —Pero que hayan querido camuflar el hijo de Yoshiro por el de Kio…

—¡¿Qué?! —pregunté de repente completamente desconcertada, él no podía pensar eso de nosotras, pero estaba realmente serio y me miraba de una forma inquisidora.

—Es obvio que planeaban hacer eso…

—¡Por Dios, tu mismo viste que Yoshiro quería matarla…

—¡Porque hasta a él le mintieron con un demonio!

—Ranma no es verdad, ese bebe es de Kio, Nabiki no volvió a tener nada con él después… —me quede callada, era cierto que ya sabía toda la historia pero aún no tenía las agallas para decir toda la verdad, me costaba demasiado y escuché una risa molesta de su parte.

—¿Después de engañarnos con el papel de las rusas? —estaba muy enfadado, se escuchaba en su voz, lo miré completamente apenada, de verdad que me arrepentía de todo corazón por haber hecho tal estupidez —¿Sabes como me siento ahora que sé que estabas engañándome cuando estuvimos en ese bar y no eras tu?

Aquello no era una pregunta, sino más bien me estaba retando —De verdad lo siento Ranma…

—Supongo que te burlaste toda la noche de mi.

—¡Claro que no Ranma! —le dije agónicamente —Yo… Yo…

—Sospeche de ti cuando esa mujer me sonrió… Porque sonreían tan parecidas… ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando Akane? ¡Me has mentido desde que nos conocimos!

Tenía un poco de razón en lo que me decía, pero ya era demasiado vergonzoso de que se hubiera enterado de mis mentiras como para que supiera porque lo había hecho, mis inseguridades y todo lo demás —Ranma por favor…

—¡Por favor que! —gritó desesperado, me miró bastante frustrado y supe que tenía que decirle la verdad si no quería perderlo.

—Ranma, todo tiene una explicación, te juro que todo tiene una explicación —yo también estaba desesperada, no quería que pensara lo peor de mi, no quería perderlo, no podía vivir sin él simplemente, ya lo había comprobado.

—¿Qué explicación puede tener que me hayas mentido todo ese tiempo? —estaba siendo sarcástico también, aquello no me gustaba en lo más mínimo —¿Sabes que sentí cuando me di cuenta de todas las mentiras que me has dicho?

Ni siquiera era capaz de responder aquello, se acercó tanto que me sentí nerviosa, no me gustaba como me estaban mirando sus ojos —Que todo este tiempo tuve una víbora coral en mi cama.

Aquello me había dolido en el alma, ni siquiera el ácido que había derramado Kodashi en mi hombro me había dolido tanto, mis ojos se nublaron enseguida y sentí un vació que jamás había sentido antes, parecía que me apretaban sin piedad el estomago.

—Ranma no es así si yo hice todo eso fue porque estaba insegura en ese momento…

—¿Insegura?

—Ranma yo no podía creer que tu quisieras estar conmigo…

—Esa no es excusa para mentirme Akane —me cortó de inmediato, era obvio que no le interesaba mi explicación, lo intenté de nuevo y resultaba ser bastante tajante conmigo.

—¡Ranma tu nunca entenderías que es estar en mi posición porque…

—Yo solo entiendo que me mentiste Akane —atajó —en ningún momento te mentí Akane y no puedo creer que tu lo hayas hecho con tanta facilidad, sin asco simplemente, ¿Cuántas noches me hablaste de las rusas, de Kio y la tal Briska? ¿Cuántas veces me dijiste que a mi jamás me mentirías?

No iba a escucharme, ni siquiera sabía que decirle, él tenía razón en decime aquello, apreté con fuerza mis manos y cerré mis ojos sintiendo como las lágrimas iban a salir de mis ojos y efectivamente sucedió.

—Ranma yo solo sé que te amo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —su tono se altero de nuevo, y pude sentir como sujetaba mi muñeca con fuerza.

—Eso no es querer a una persona Akane, cuando uno quiere no hace ese tipo de cosas.

—Ranma yo sé que no tengo como pedirte disculpas pero…

—Ya no quiero estar contigo Akane —aquello no podía ser, sus palabras eran contundentes y su tono era tan frío como el hielo, —no puedo estar con una mujer que me ha mentido en todo.

¿Sería una pesadilla? No, ni siquiera quería mirarlo, porque simplemente no quería escucharme, escuché sus pasos y supe que se estaba yendo de mi vida, quería retenerlo, pero de pronto llego a mi mente la imagen de Kodashi, Xian Pu y Ukyo, ellas habían sufrido por amor con Ranma, por lo menos las dos primeras y las había visto destrozadas, no quería verme igual o que se desarrollara aquella obsesión absurda.

—¿Dónde esta Kodashi?

—Kuno la interno fuera de Japón —respondió y sin decirme nada más salió de la habitación, ¿Así terminaría todo? Tenía que ver a mi hermana, era lo único que me importaba en aquel momento y aunque quería llorar por la forma en que Ranma se había marchado de mi vida tenía que verla.

Con todo el esfuerzo intente levantarme de la cama pero me di cuenta que era completamente inútil, simplemente no tenía la fuerza para hacerla y estaba atada a esa cama con un montón de cables que estaban conectados a mi, cerré los ojos y lloré amargamente, ni siquiera me supe cuanto tiempo lloré, pues me quede dormida.

* * *

><p>—¿Akane? —era la voz de Nabiki, que intentaba despertarme, intenté incorporarme pero me seguía doliendo todo, me gusto volver a ver su rostro, ya me había acostumbrado a verla con aquella peluca y maquillaje que tanto había llegado a odiar.<p>

—¡Estás bien! —le dije emocionada al ver que solo tenía dos ligeros puntos en su frente y que mi sobrino estaba en las mejores condiciones.

—Mejor que tu, desde luego —me dijo bromeando y la regañe por hacerme reír, pues me dolía el vientre cuando lo hacía, Ryoga estaba con mi padre en la habitación y salieron cuando Nabiki se lo pidió, sabía bien de que hablaríamos, se veía bastante mal y pude ver como las marcas en su cuello había quedado, sabía que Yoshiro había intentado hacerle daño.

—Supongo que te fue igual que a mi —le dije y ella rompió a llorar, Kio era el hombre más imbécil de todos, ¿cómo podía dudar del amor de Nabiki? Simplemente la hacía llorar como una niña desamparada, una cualidad que jamás había tenido mi hermana.

—Piensa que el bebé es de Yoshiro…

—Tu y yo sabemos que no es así Nabiki.

—Tienes que hablar con él, decirle a Ranma…

—Ranma me echó de su vida —atajé con un deje de amargura y Nabiki parecía completamente desconcertada, no se esperaba aquello y era obvio.

—No puedo vivir sin Kio, Akane, tengo que rogarle, que me perdone que…

—No vas a hacer tal cosa, Nabiki —le dije anuente a lo que estaba escuchando.

—Voy a tener un hijo de él…

—Pero no puedes irle a rogar cariño Nabiki.

—Akane tu amas a Ranma…

—Pero no quiero terminar como las mujeres que ha tenido —corté de inmediato y ella se quedo callada, sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por Ranma como todos los demás pero no le rogaría, él mismo no había permitido que le explicara y sabía que tenía razón en lo que me dijo le había mentido sin asco y era obvio que él no iba a querer nada conmigo.

—¿Vas a dejarlo ir así nada más?

—Voy a esperar que su enojo baje y después ya hablaré con él —Ranma tenía que escucharme, lo sabía perfectamente, se había dejado llevar por el momento simplemente, sabía que Kio estaba destruido, pero ya hablaría con él en su momento, ahora tenía que concentrarme para plantearle las cosas a Ranma y explicarle bien como habían sucedido todo.

* * *

><p><em><em>Toda mi inspiración y amor para ti mi amigo canino, por siempre y para siempre te amo peludo...<em>_

**NTA: **Y ahora si! Es actualización en tiempo récord! :D Quiero informarles con mucha alegría que este es el antepenúltimo capitulo de la historia! Solo quedan dos más y un epilogo! No tienen idea de lo emocionada que estoy por poder cerrar esta historia que ya tenía mucho tiempo trabajando! En fin espero que les guste y les recuerdo que hay otra ya en el horno, la verdad no tiene nombre y espero que me llegue pronto jajaja porque ya es tan solo una cuenta regresiva para que salga! Les mando un abrazo y muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Feliz fin de semana!

**AkaneKagome, **Te mando los mejores deseos amiga! Espero que todo este bien, te quiero.

**MaRce kid, **Preciosa! Espero que la dosis de drama que hay en esta capitulo te haya gustado y que el triste final dramático de Kodashi te haya complacido! Por el momento no hubo ni rastro de Kuno en la historia y supongo que estás feliz con eso! Tienes que admitir que esto si es actualizar en tiempo récord! Ya sabes que adoro tu bipolaridad demandante :) te mando un fuerte abrazo y las mejores vibras para esta semana!

**Nora**, Muchisimos saludos amiga! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Saludos!

**Mishiga Akuy,** Saludos! Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado! Saludos

**Diana Tendo**, Muchisimos saludos amiga! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Saludos!

**Susyakane, **Amiga! Que bueno es verte tan seguido por aquí! Por lo menos te complací y Kuno no apareció en escena jajajaja él siempre torturando los momentos felices, pero bueno Kodashi saca la casta por los dos! Gracias por tus comentarios bonita! Son muy apreciables para mi, por lo menos esta vez no tuviste mucho tiempo que esperar :D! Te mando un fuerte abrazo y los mejores saludos

**Launica62, **Saludos! buenas vibras!

**The Pam,** Hola! Ojalá que te haya gustado! Saludos las mejores vibras! :D xoxo!

**Rena7,** Muchisimos saludos amiga! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Saludos!

**Mininahermosa29, **Hoooola! ojalá te haya gustado este capi y sigas la historia!

**Jacquesita Saotome,** Guapa! Supongo que tienes mucho trabajo! Y espero que te este yendo de lo más bien! Te mando un fuerte abrazo y las mejores vibras para todos tus proyectos!

**Pleasure Delayer,** Hola guapa! Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado! Ojala te lea pronto! Te mando un abrazo y las mejores vibras :D!

**Eleniak,** Hola! Espero que te diga gustando la historia! Te mando saludos y las mejores vibras :D!

**Tieve, **Hello! I really hope you are enjoy the history!

**Amafle,** Holaaaaaaaa! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Las mejores vibras !

**Lady CaSs 15, **Hola amigaaaa! Espero que la estés pasando de maravilla y que te siga gustando la historia! Saludos guapa

**Own Son, **Saludos! Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado!

**Jorgi San, **Hola! Espero que te diga gustando la historia! Te mando saludos y las mejores vibras :D!

**MayiLoza,** Holaaa! Que alegría que te este gustando la historia! Te mando las mejores vibras!

**Mechitas123, **Jajajajajaja muchas gracias por seguir pendiente! Te mando las mejores vibras y un gran abrazo :D!

**Linaakane, **Hooolaaaa! Que bueno saber que te esta gustando la historia y que va intensa! Te mando un gran abrazo y las mejores vibras!

**Allissha, **Muchisimos saludos amiga! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Saludos!

**Chiqui09,** Hola! Espero que te encuentres de lo más bien! Te mando un fuerte abrazo y las mejores vibras!

**Elpatolocosisi****, **Hola! Espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y que continúes leyendo, muchos saludos y buenas vibras ! :D

**RosemaryAlejandra, **Amiga! ojalá que no te haya hecho sufrir demasiado! Te mando un fuerte abrazo y las mejores vibras!

**Lenna, **Holaaaaa! Espero que este capi te haya gustado amiga! Te mando un gran saludo y las mejores vibras para esta semana!

**Jhova - Chan, **Guapisima! Espero que te encuentres de lo más bien y me hizo falta verte por aquí! Solo espero que tengas una muy buena excusa (como haber encontrado un Ranma) o algo parecido :P broma! Te mando un fuerte abrazo y las mejores vibras!

**Monikawaii&SophyHei, **Muchisimos saludos amiga! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Saludos! Miss u !

**Lobo de sombras, **Saluuuudos! :D te mando las mejores vibras y un gran abrazo xoxo

**IloveKia - Chan,** Hooolaaa! Jajajajaja perdón por la demora! Prometo no demorar para el próximo tanto tiempo!

**Carnadine, **Hola! Espero que te diga gustando la historia! Te mando saludos y las mejores vibras :D!

**Pepper´s, **Preciosa! Ya séeeee! Yo también sueño con una suegra así porque la verdad últimamente no he tenido nada de suerte con las mías jajaja espero que el final que tuvo Kodashi sea de tu agrado, la verdad siento que ella misma se buscó todo lo que le paso y bueno vimos a una Akane mucho más fuerte, ahora solo nos queda sufrir por ver como Ranma la ha dejado y bueno... Como que Nabiki comparte la misma suerte porque Kio no lo ha tomado nada bien jajaja espero no haberte dejado con tantas preguntas esta vez que no lo creo :( ya sé que soy la peor! Pero la única ventaja es que voy actualizando en tiempo récord no? Ya más adelante veremos del nefasto Kuno que también tiene que tener un final justo para él! Te mando un gran abrazo y las mejores vibras para esta semana!

**Kikko, **Regards! And enjoy the chapter! :D

**AkaneXkagomeydirectioner, **Saludos! Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado!

**Lulupita, **Saludos! Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado!

**Kylisha, **Preciosa espero que te encuentres muy bien te mando un fuerte abrazo y las mejores vibras!

**Landie, **Hola de nuevo amigo! Muchas gracias de nuevo por la dosis de comentarios que siempre me envías! Espero que te guste como se ha presentado el capitulo y que las respuestas que tenían en el aire se hayan resuelvo! Un abrazo y nos estamos leyendo!

**AnaIz16**

**_*If u can dream it u can do it. Walt Disney*_**


	41. Capitulo 40: Las heridas que no se ven

Decisiones Apresuradas

Capitulo 40

Las heridas que no se ven son las que más duelen

¿Sabe lo mejor de los corazones rotos? Que sólo pueden romperse de verdad una vez. Lo demás son rasguños – Carlos Ruiz Zafón

* * *

><p>Mao me estaba ayudando a ordenar mis cosas en aquella habitación que me había servido de guarida toda la vida, me encantaba estar de nuevo en aquel lugar, aunque las circunstancias no eran las mejores, ya habían pasado dos semanas y acababa de salir del hospital, me costaba un poco lidiar con mi herida porque aún tenía que tener muchos cuidados con ella pero estaba casi cicatrizada por fuera, sacar mis cosas de la casa de Ranma no había sido difícil.<p>

Ya ni si quiera sabía donde vivía y me las había entregado con Nodoka ella se había encargado de dejar las cajas en mi vieja habitación, ni siquiera había querido preguntarle por él, lo había llamado varias veces y ninguna de mis llamadas había tenido respuesta al igual que mis mensajes y eso me hacía endurecerme un poco más en ese tema no eran mensajes desesperados, solo preguntaba como estaba y que quería hablar del tema, pero con toda la dignidad posible, inclusive Genma ya no vivía en el dojo, seguramente ya estaría con la madre de Ranma, ¿Cómo estaría él al respecto? Sabía que nunca había llevado la mejor relación del mundo y eso aún me seguía inquietando mucho más de lo que me gustaría.

—Con cuidado, Akane —me dijo al ver que me apresuraba, sonreí y asentí, lo que más agradecía es que nadie me había echado en cara lo de Ranma, ni siquiera Mao que me lo había advertido tanto tiempo, salió para traerme té y escuché como llamaban a la puerta, mi corazón saltó pensando que podría ser Ranma, pero sabía que no era él, sino hubiera entrado por mi ventana o hacer otra cosa diferente como siempre hacía.

Nabiki seguía internada en el hospital, ni siquiera había visto a Kio, solo una vez que me fue a visitar al hospital donde me reclamaba lo que había pasado, mi mirada paso distraída por el espejo y me impresione al verme, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba sin hacerlo? Por lo menos detenidamente.

Tenía unas ojeras inmensas debajo de mis ojos, los pómulos ligeramente hundidos y parecía que había perdido como 7 kilos, estaba en los huesos, no sabía si era por la herida y mi recuperación que casi no probaba bocado o por la falta que hacía Ranma en mi vida, recordé de inmediato a Kodashi y a Xian Pu, aquellas mujeres que se había obsesionado con Ranma y aunque quería correr a rogarle que me perdonara no lo haría por nada del mundo, aún tenía algo de dignidad para hacer esas cosas.

Llamaron a mi puerta mientras me despertaban del letargo y vi a mi hermana mayor que me miraba detenidamente. —Akane, querida tienes una visita… —ni siquiera tuve que preguntar una mujer muy delgada apareció al lado de Kasumi, iba con una gabardina enorme que casi le cubría los talones y supe quien era por aquel cabello rubio que ya había visto una vez.

—¡¿Zukami?! —apenas y la reconocía, estaba impresionada de lo delgada que estaba, Kasumi nos dejo a solas y la invité a pasar inmediatamente, ella miraba con atención mi habitación y recordé que tenía mucho dinero, la misma Nabiki me lo había dicho, seguramente le causaba impresión estar en un espacio tan humilde como mi casa.

—Akane me alegra que te encuentres bien —me dijo suavemente, llevaba unos anteojos de sol bastante grandes, como estaba tan delgada casi cubrían su cara, se veía algo cómica y no entendía porque aún no se los había quitado.

—Muchas gracias, pero tu estas tan delgada… No has comido bien.

—Tu también lo estás —apuntó, pero sabía que no lo decía por fastidiarme sino porque era verdad, me había aterrado al verme al espejo, seguramente en mi casa como habían pasado tantas cosas aún ni lo había notado.

—Sí —respondí con una leve sonrisa —no he tenido unas semanas fáciles.

—Me asuste mucho cuando lo supe Akane —aquello sin duda alguna era extraño, jamás pensé que me llevaría tan bien con una de las amantes de Kuno, ella era tan diferente que aún no lograba entender como se había enamorado de él. —Eres una muy buena persona y pensar que Kodashi pudiera hacerte algo…

—Estoy bien, gracias —corté su angustia cariñosamente, ella se me reflejaba a tener una hermana, sonrió y sin previó aviso se acercó a mi para abrazarme, así que la deje, lo hizo con sumo cuidado y cuando me apretó empezó a llorar en mis brazos, sabía que era ella la que necesitaba ese abrazó así que la apreté cariñosamente, olía tan bien que me dio más ternura, aquel aroma me recordaba a un bebe.

—¡Soy tan infeliz, Akane, me quiero morir! —soltó de pronto y la abracé con más fuerza, no me importo la ligera molestia que sentí en mi herida, ella necesitaba a alguien y supuse que no tenía muchas amigas, cuando se calmo la senté en mi cama y Mao nos trajo dos tés y galletas, cuando se quitó las grandes gafas me di cuenta que tenía el ojo morado.

—¿Zukami fue Kuno? —pregunté sintiendo como el corazón se me hacía un puño y ella apartó la mirada apenada.

—Soy muy torpe, me tropecé en las escalera de mi casa…

—Soy artista marcial —le dije mientras le ofrecía unas galletas, ella las miró por un largo rato y después tomó una —ese golpe no fue hecho por una escalera.

—Esas galletas… Me recuerdan a mamá —me dijo ignorando mis palabras y supe que no podía pedirle demasiado, ella apenas y me conocía, era obvio que no me contaría lo que había pasado así no más.

—¿Tampoco tienes mamá?

Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en mi y pude ver aquella nostalgia que tanto conocía cuando uno no tenía madre, asintió y probó las galletas, sonrió ligeramente y noté lo hermosa que era —Tampoco papá, cuando tenía siete años murieron y me quede a cargo de una tía, no me llevo nada bien con ella, solo tengo a Shinta.

—¿Shinta? —estaba ligeramente confundida y ella sonrió al escucharme decir su nombre.

—Mi chofer, ha sido mi amigo de toda la vida, y mi tía lo contrato… Esta estudiando dice que va a ser el mejor ingeniero de todos —bromeó y lo recordé inmediatamente, era el chofer elegante que había visto aquella tarde tan preocupado por ella, sin duda alguna él sentía algo por ella, nadie reaccionaba así por un simple patrón, aquel joven sentía algo por Zukami, ni siquiera lo culpaba, era tan hermosa y buena que era demasiado fácil enamorarse de ella.

—Es un gran chico —le dije y la sonrisa de ella se esfumó de inmediato, clavó sus ojos verdes en mi nuevamente y la pude ver realmente preocupada.

—Se altero mucho cuando vio mi ojo, quiere matar a Kuno.

Haría bien —pensé de inmediato, pude notar la intranquilidad de su mirada y supe que era una idiota, yo estaba acostumbrada a Ranma, que era muy diestro en el combate libre, pero seguramente este joven no lo era y corría peligro en manos de Kuno que también era bueno en las artes marciales.

—Vine contigo porque Kuno no me escucha y si le digo que no le haga daño a Shinta lo va a acabar sin piedad…

—¿Sigues con él? —pregunté atónita, ella desvío su mirada y sabía que lo hacía porque yo estaba en lo cierto, seguía con Kuno a pesar de todo, a pesar de saber que no se quería divorciar de mi y que le hubiera pegado.

—Sé que no es bueno para mi… Pero estaba tan triste después de todo lo que te paso y cuando le dije que sabía la verdad… —guardó silencio apretando sus manos, sabía que Kuno le había pegado y sentí como me calentaban la sangre de pronto mi puerta se abrió y era Nabiki que no se esperaba encontrarnos ahí se retiró de inmediato y mi atención regresó a la chica.

—Te prometo que voy a hablar con él para que desista de hacerle daño a Shinta —le dije y ella sonrió un poco más tranquila, hablamos ligeramente de su vida ya sabía que era una gran profesional en biotecnología y pude ver que tenía muchos planes en su vida incluso que sentía algo especial también por Shinta porque en un momento se sonrojó al confesar que le había hablado de sus sentimientos.

Sabía que podía animarse a dejar a Kuno y le reclamaría por todo el daño que le había hecho a esa niña, ni siquiera me fije cuando pasaron dos horas, era un encanto de mujer, se despidió de mi deseándome lo mejor y me dejo su número de teléfono, me pidió que la llamara y salió de mi habitación.

—Vaya que es hermosa —me dijo Nabiki despertándome de mis pensamientos, asentí y le explique lo que estaba pasando, le dije que iría a ver a Kuno y le pareció pésima idea.

—No me vas a convencer de lo contrario Nabiki, ese idiota se va a arrepentir por haberle hecho eso a una pobre niña, además si Shinta va a luchar con él sabes que lo va a destrozar.

—Como la hermana Kuno nunca ha sido limpio en combate —le dije externando mi preocupación y ya no me dijo nada más, sabía que igual iría aunque nadie estuviera de acuerdo, le pedí que no le dijera a nadie más y salí de la habitación con la excusa de ir a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba y salí para la casa de Kuno.

Aquel lugar había sido mi prisión por muchos años, me impresionaba regresar a ella, el guarda me había dejado pasar, claramente estaba más que enterado de todo lo que había pasado y cuando llegue al piso de mi antigua casa vi como Yoshiro y su esposa salían, él estaba completamente moreteado de la cara, ni siquiera sabía si había sido Kio, Ranma o Ryoga quien había hecho eso.

—¡Akane que sorpresa! —le esposa de Yoshiro no era tan detestable como todos, Kuno estaba ahí parado, el guarda le había dicho que yo lo iba a buscar y me había dejado pasar así nada más, se me hacía tan extraño pero tenía que restarle importancia al asunto.

—Te vas bastante mal, Yoshiro —le dije desquitándome por todas las que me había hecho y pude ver con la mueca tan desagradable con la que me veía.

—Lo asaltaron hace unas semanas —me dijo la esposa preocupada, era obvio que ignoraba el tema y lo que estaba pasando, me dio cierta pena, al parecer los hombres eran unos infelices, me tuve que contener para no decirle nada, Yoshiro casi la arrastró al ascensor y se despidieron a lo lejos, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que estaba a solas con Kuno, ni siquiera sabía bien que hacer.

—Eres un desastre —me dijo mientras me dejaba pasar, me dio la espalda y me di cuenta que casi no había nada de la antigua decoración, había incluso un rayón en la pared y supe que tenía que ver con el altercado de Kodashi, cuando me atacó la primera vez.

—Me contaron lo de Kodashi…

—Quedo desecha —empezó a hablar Kuno y me di cuenta que estaba tomando, empecé a pensar si sería buena idea haber ido a ese lugar cuando se encontraba en aquella situación —Literalmente le cayo el ácido en la cara y en el cuerpo, tendrá que pasar por muchas cirugías…

—Sabes que lo siento mucho —y no era mentira, hubiera preferido que ese ácido no le cayera a ninguna de las dos, especialmente al ver como había dejado mi hombro.

—Yo me alegro que estés bien Akane, ella se merecía lo que le paso —me tomó por sorpresa su comentario, incluso me dejo sin palabras, simplemente no me lo esperaba, Kuno no era tan malo, pero lo que le había hecho a la pequeña Zukami, simplemente no podía quedarse así.

—Vengo a hablar sobre Zukami —le dije y dejó de darme la espalda en cuestión de segundos lo cual me asustó y me hizo retroceder apresuradamente. —Kuno ella te quiere.

—¿Piensas utilizarla para ganarme el juicio y darle la casa a tu maldito amante?

—¿Qué?

Me tomó de los hombros rompiendo todo mi espacio personal y sentí como mi estomago se contraía, no sabía si estaba lista para otra pelea y mucho menos con Kuno, estaba demasiado débil y supe que había sido la peor idea que había tenido en la vida, me había dejado llevar por la pequeña relación amistosa que ya tenía con aquella joven.

—¡Sé que estás haciendo todo esto para quedarte con la casa de Ranma!

—¡Kuno Ranma y yo ni siquiera estamos juntos ya! —exclamé y me miró con los ojos completamente desorbitados, jamás en la vida lo había visto así, me llenaba de pánico su mirada vacía.

—¡Eso no es verdad, por eso estás usando a la imbécil de Zukami!

—¿Imbécil? ¡Kuno ella te quiere…

—¿Porqué me engañaste con Ranma? —apretó sus dientes y aquello se me hizo fuera de lugar, a que venía a reclamarme por eso, ya lo había hecho en el hospital cuando intentó agredirme, sabía que no sabía controlar sus emociones y que estaba furioso por eso, era obvio que me reclamaría el asunto a pesar de que ya había pasado tiempo desde que se enteró de lo mío con Ranma no lo habíamos discutido.

—¡Ya te dije que las cosas terminaron así que no vale la pena hablar de eso!

—¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando me entere? —estaba harta de los reclamos —Casi me muero de la rabia Akane, de solo imaginar las veces que te burlaste de mi…

—¡Kuno tu también me engañabas! —repliqué de inmediato recordando las muchas veces que me había sido infiel. —¡Por Dios hasta con Zukami que es todo un amor!

—¡Pero yo a ti te amo Akane, a pesar de todo te sigo amando como el primer día que te conocí!

—¡Kuno por Dios, estás demente! Simplemente no me puedes querer después de todo el daño que nos hemos hecho…

—¡Yo te amo, Akane! —gritó desesperado y me hizo daño en los antebrazos e inmediatamente vinieron a mi todos los recuerdos de cuando se había querido aprovechar de mi inclusive las palabras que una vez Ranma me dijo en el dojo regresaron a mi mente; "si Kuno quisiera hacerlo ya lo hubiera hecho, solo lo detiene el cariño que siente por ti"

—Kuno será mejor que te calmes porque si intentas pegarme…

—¡¿Pegarte?! —repitió incrédulo y temblé al verlo de esa forma tan irracional. —¿Sabes como he sufrido al saber que Ranma te tuvo entre sus brazos muchas noches? Las mismas noches en las que yo soñaba contigo.

—¡Estabas con otras mujeres!

—¡Pero ninguna eras tu, yo solo te deseo a ti, Akane! —me gritó, incluso sentí como me había escupido sin querer al hablar, antes me hubiera querido arrancar la cara pero ahora solo me preocupaba lo que ese loco quisiera hacer conmigo —¿Sabes todo lo que he sufrido al saber que ese maldito se reía en mi cara?

—Kuno, por favor…

—¿Sabes el error que has cometido al meterme a mi casa? —me dijo apretando los dientes y supe que estaba perdida, tenía toda la razón había sido una idiota.

—¡Kuno! —exclamé cuando me pegó a su cuerpo, intenté soltarme y la herida empezó a doler.

—Vas a ser mía Akane, ¡Te juro que vas a ser mía! —gritó y me besó a la fuerza, mientras yo intentaba luchar con todas mis fuerzas, no permitiría que me ultrajara de aquella forma no tenía ningún derecho, pero mis golpes no le hacían nada, sabía que era por lo débil que estaba, ni siquiera podía inmovilizarlo como Ranma me había enseñado.

Rasgó mi ropa mientras yo gritaba y me pegó contra una de las paredes haciendo que perdiera el aire y que me mareara, todo estaba pasando tan rápido, me estaba tocando de una forma tan asquerosa que sentí como las lágrimas salían de mis mejillas con mucho dolor y rabia por no poder defenderme, apreté fuertemente las piernas y Kuno destrozó mi pantalón, se estaba comportando como una bestia y recordé cuando Ranma me abordó de una manera similar en el baño.

Era tan diferente por que había sido Ranma, pero Kuno me estaba aterrando de una forma horrible y lo que más temí se hizo realidad me mordió uno de mis pecho, me iba a violar mi peor mentira me iba a absorber por fin, apreté con más fuerza las piernas gritando y chillando de forma desesperada mientras me resistía, tocó mi intimidad por encima de la ropa, estaba casi desnuda en sus manos, había destrozado mi ropa y seguía luchando, solo podía arañarlo sin mucho éxito, me golpeó en la cabeza y por un momento vi todo negro, caí pesadamente al suelo y se posó sobre mi como un animal gigante.

—Te voy a hacer mía hasta que me canse.

—¡Suéltame o juro que te vas a morir! —le dije llorando y rascuñándolo me golpeó en la herida y sentí que me robaban el aire, jamás se había atrevido a golpearme de aquella forma, era demasiado fuerte, sabía que si me violaba me iba a defender hasta el final y tendría que matarme.

Me tomó de las muñecas y sentí como si me dislocara los hombros tenía el pecho completamente desnudo y mi camisa estaba a la mitad de mi cintura, pude ver como tenía enrojecido el estomago y me mordió de nuevo el pecho mientras gritaba desgarradoramente, seguía luchando y de repente escuché como un cristal se rompía, ¿Qué demonios?

—Te voy a matar —era la voz de Ranma, ni siquiera le había gritado su simple tono de voz fue suficiente para inundarme de miedo, Kuno se apartó de inmediato de mi, mientras ponía en pie y yo como un ratón asustado me acurruque en una esquina intentando torpemente taparme.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a mi casa?! —gritó Kuno de aquella forma extraviada, ni siquiera parecía que se trataba de él.

Los ojos de Ranma se posaron de nuevo en mi y pude ver la rabia viva que había en aquel mar azul bastante tormentoso que era su mirada —Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a una mujer, a Akane…

—¡Akane sigue siendo mi esposa!

—Ranma, no me hizo nada —le dije desesperada tapándome, pero estaba sordo, sabía bien lo que estaba pensando, sabía que no me había violado, pero si que lo había intentado, de verdad que Dios me quería para salvarme con Ranma.

Empezaron a pelear sin decir nada más, solo veía patadas y puños volar por la habitación, jamás en la vida había visto luchar a Ranma y mucho menos utilizar las técnicas que estaba empleado, hacía un montón de pasos que lo iban introduciendo en una danza de golpes, ¿qué planeaba hacer? Solo estaba deteniendo los golpes de Kuno ni siquiera la interesaba atacarlo, pero notaba que estaba haciendo una amplia espiral en la sala.

—¡Pelea como hombre!

—Voy a enseñarte una técnica en la que he estado trabajando —respondió Ranma concentrado y le metió una patada que le sacó el aire a una velocidad que ni siquiera pude ver, solo noté la reacción de Kuno resentido.

—¡Eres un hijo de perra! —le gritó y Ranma lo llevó hasta el centro de la espiral imaginaría que había dibujado con los pies, sentí la energía vibrar en aquella habitación, toda la ira de Ranma se concentró en un solo golpe, le pegó en la quijada a Kuno y temí que lo hubiera desnucado, seguramente tendría un esguince cervical o algo parecido por la magnitud del golpe, había estado en lo correcto, con un solo golpe lo desarmo en la batalla y él cayó pesadamente en el suelo casi inconsciente.

—¡Ranma! —le dije aún con lágrimas en los ojos y él me miró con paciencia, sin pudor observando todo mi cuerpo, incluso me sentí torpe por no haberme cubierto antes, torpemente lo intenté y pude ver como se desabrochaba su camisa china.

Sin decirme nada me la arrojó y le cubrí de inmediato mi ropa estaba deshecha, buscando mis zapatos que se había perdido por la bestia esa, estaba tirado en el suelo, ni siquiera sabía que estaba pasando con él, si estaba consiente o inconsciente, pero Ranma me había dejado con la boca abierta, peleaba como nadie.

—¿Porqué viniste aquí? —preguntó cortando también mi espacio personal como lo había hecho Kuno y me puse nerviosa, pero esa una sensación muy diferente por supuesto.

—Le pego a Zukami —pareció confundido porque lo que le había dicho pero cambió de actitud de repente —No podía dejar las cosas así, ella esta muy mal por Kuno.

—En este momento te llevo a declarar lo que acaba de pasar, así quedaras libre de esta bestia en dos segundos —no dije absolutamente nada, era inútil oponerme a lo que quería, tenía razón, aquello no se podía quedar ahí, Kuno se había pasado y sabía que podría cometer alguna locura con la pobre de Zukami.

Al bajar me encontré con Ryoga, estaba muy sorprendido por verme así y lo único que se me ocurrió fue abrazarlo, necesitaba un abrazo y no sabía si se lo podía dar a Ranma, temía que me rechazara o algo parecido y él pareció entenderlo. Le entregó las llaves de mi auto que había recogido cuando salimos del departamento a Ryoga.

—¿Puedes llevarte el auto de Akane mientras la llevo a declarar?

Él asintió de inmediato, seguía viviendo en mi casa, no habíamos tenido tiempo de hablar de nada, y cuando me soltó quise echarme a los brazos de Ranma, pero no sería prudente y no quería ser rechazada por él después de lo que había pasado, lo seguí hasta su auto sin decir nada, avergonzada por como la gente se quedaba mirándome y me sentí segura cuando me abrió la puerta de su auto para entrar en él me vi sorprendida por Golgo y Katean que me saludaron efusivos.

—¡Stay! —ordenó Ranma y escuché un chillido de parte de ellos que se controlaron en la parte trasera del auto.

Empezó a manejar sin decir ni una sola palabra, quería romper en llanto, pero debía controlarme, no quería que me vieras más mal de lo que ya estaba. —¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

—Nabiki me llamo —cortó de inmediato y me sorprendí por un momento, la primera semana donde lo llame casi sin descanso rechazó todas mis llamadas, seguramente le había respondido a ella por el embarazo aunque las cosas hubieran terminado mal con Kio y ella me constaba que Ranma siempre estaba pendiente de eso, según lo que Nabiki me contaba.

—¿Crees que podamos ir a mi casa para cambiarm…

—No —cortó seco y frío, mis palabras se extinguieron y él me miró de reojo sin descuidarse de la carretera.

—Tengo que llevarte así para que te hagan pruebas Akane…

—No me violo —respondí avergonzada, bajando la cabeza y no tuve idea de lo que hizo Ranma, pero lo escuché suspirar aliviado, parecía que acababa de darle una gran noticia.

—Tienes que declarar ahora Akane, será rápido.

Mientras aquella policía me interrogaba sentía que mi piel se quemaba en aquella silla de acero, simplemente quería salir corriendo de ahí y podía notar como Ranma estaba afuera, no sabía si me iba a llevar a mi casa o que y cuando terminé de poner la demanda en contra de Kuno pude salir para encontrarme con Ranma, sin decir nada más me saco de ese lugar y me metió en su auto, no sabía que pasaría y él empezó a manejar, no tenía idea de adonde iba, por un momento tuve la esperanza que me llevaría a su nueva casa, pero empecé a vislumbrar el camino del dojo.

—Todo se acabo, ¿verdad? —me hubiera auto golpeado si de verdad cumpliera mi palabra de no insistir en el tema, Ranma ni siquiera me miró a los ojos, porque seguía concentrado en la carretera, aunque sabía que podía hacerlo, simplemente que no quería y no podía culparlo.

—Akane, nosotros no terminamos por falta de cariño.

—Ranma por favor déjame explicarte…

—Sabes que destruiste a Kio —me cortó viéndome por fin, y me arrepentí de inmediato al ver aquella mirada tan dura y rencorosa, sabía lo orgulloso que era y obviamente no me había perdonado aún. —Kio esta muy mal, sufrió mucho por la supuesta muerte de Nabiki…

—¡Ella solo quería estar cerca de Kio! —le dije desesperada y Ranma frenó de repente haciendo que me golpeara contra la guantera porque no iba amarrada y me miró de aquella forma en que un padre miraba a su hijo antes de castigarlo, me incorpore, me acomodé de nuevo en el sillón y me amarré el cinturón.

—Perdón —le dije refiriéndome al cinturón como si fuera una niña que acaba de ser regañada.

—¿No pensaste en Kasumi, tu padre, todos los que queríamos a Nabiki?

—Ranma yo intente que Nabiki no hiciera esa locura, pero te juro que no quiso escucharme…

—Esas rusas Akane, fuiste tu las que las inventaste…

—No íbamos a llegar tan lejos, yo tenía miedo de que estuvieras con Xian Pu, solo quería verte no esperaba que Kio nos invitara unos tragos…

—¡Es que te das cuenta que no confías en mi, Akane! —estaba exaltado y ni me había dado cuenta que seguíamos en la calle un auto paso tocando la bocina, era un poco ofensivo, no rebaso y Ranma aceleró de nuevo, haciendo que me hundiera en el sillón de copiloto.

—Ranma en ese momento yo tenía miedo de ser una diversión en tu vida…

—En ese momento ya teníamos una relación más estable Akane, sé que no se dio en los mejores términos pero yo jamás te hice algo parecido.

—Ya lo sé Ranma, ya lo sé, soy lo peor que te pudo pasar en la vida —ni siquiera sabía que estaba diciendo, ya no pensaba, solo quería que me perdonara y que todo volviera a ser como antes, se salió de la carretera, haciéndome gritar y Katean ladró inquieta, ni siquiera entendía porque los llevaba ahí en el auto, según entendía no le gustaba sacarlos en auto a pasear sino más bien caminar con ellos.

Apagó el auto, estábamos fuera de la carretera y me miró fijamente, era lo que necesitaba para convencerlo, no podía salir de mi vida así nada más y pareció que pudo verme con mayor apreciación, porque pudo ver lo destruida que estaba.

—Akane te voy a llevar a un hospital —me dijo y sacudí la cabeza de nuevo, me aferré a sus manos y pareció muy afectado al sentir mis manos, toco mis muñecas y me miró con espanto.

—¡Estas en huesos Akane! —estaba muy exaltado, levantó la manga de su camisa china deliciosa y observó con cuidado mi brazo adelgazado —¿Porqué no estas comiendo?

—No he pasado las mejores semanas de mi vida Ranma, la herida me ha quitado el hambre —mentí, sabía que era porque había terminado conmigo, sin pedirme permiso me abrió la camisa y me sentí avergonzada por que podía ver mi tanga, pero su atención estaba en mi herida que estaba mejor que antes cuando la golpeó Kuno.

Se acercó para revisarla, pero él no se podía imaginar todo lo que sentía con su cercanía quise llorar pero me contuve, no quería ser rechazada y hasta ese momento, todas las señales que me estaba dando eran de rechazo.

—Quiero que sepas que no eres lo peor que me has pasado en la vida, jamás quiero que pienses eso…

—Ranma yo sé que me equivoque pero…

—No hagas esto más difícil, Akane —me dijo apretando sus ojos, echó la cabeza para atrás y me quede pensando que decirle, ¿qué haría para que pudiera perdonarme?

—Ranma, es que Xian Pu es tan bonita que yo tenía tanto miedo…

—¡¿No te das cuenta que tu eres mucho más hermosa que ella en todo sentido?! —soltó de pronto provocando toda una sacudida para mi, ¿porqué demonios había sido tan insegura en aquel momento? No pude resistir más y empecé a llorar sin consuelo alguno, Ranma ni siquiera me tocó, escuché como encendía el motor y empezaba a manejar de nuevo, así fue todo el viaje, ni él ni yo dijimos absolutamente nada más.

Cuando llegamos al dojo ya me había calmado un poco más, aunque sentía mis ojos completamente húmedos, Ranma se detuvo enfrente del dojo y me miró de nuevo de aquella forma inquisidora que congelaba todos mis sentidos, apenas entendía como me podía controlar para no arrojarme a sus brazos, todo me parecía una pesadilla.

—Por favor prométeme que te vas a cuidar, Akane —me dijo y sabía a lo que sonaba aquello, era simplemente una despedida que no quería escuchar para nada.

—Ranma por favor —le dije con la voz completamente rota, él parecía desorientado y cuando me puse a llorar supe que se estaba marchando de mi vida, Ranma se paso la mano entre el cabello, bastante frustrado por la situación, sabía que estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo y como él me había dicho me seguía queriendo.

—Acepte un trabajo en Los Ángeles —fue como si le dieran una descarga a mi cerebro, lo miré completamente desconcertada y él parecía muy serio —, estaba por marcharme a un hotel cuando Nabiki me llamo, salgo en dos días…

—Ranma…

—Quiero salir de Japón por un tiempo Akane, por favor no hagas esto más difícil.

De repente por mi mente apareció el rostro de Kodashi, Xian Pu y mujeres invisibles que habían estado en la vida de Ranma, incluso la misma Ukyo, ¿les habría hablado de la misma forma también? Ni siquiera me interesaba saber, solo tenía que tener en claro que la historia con Ranma se estaba acabando en ese momento y que era él quien la estaba terminando.

—Espero que puedas perdonarme, Akane. Pero si regreso contigo creo que las cosas van a empeorar…

—Entiendo —le dije sin llorar ni un minuto más enfrente de él, decía que me quería pero simplemente no me estaba dando la oportunidad de explicarle ni tampoco me quería escuchar, así que no seguiría rogándole más, inclusive me vi en el mismo espejo de Zukami, tenía que recuperarme a como diera lugar, aunque en ese momento sintiera que se me estaba acabando la vida y el aire. —Siempre te voy a desear lo mejor, Ranma —lo miré directo a los ojos, acababa de salvarme de las garras de Kuno, y aunque estuviéramos terminando sabía que yo misma me lo había buscado, aunque me hubiera gustado que me pidiera irme con él.

—Cuídate por favor —me dijo y pude ver que los perros estaban inquietos, sentí que me apretaban e corazón, de verdad que me había encariñado con esos dos perros hermosos.

—¿Puedo? —pregunté como una niña tímida, él se dio cuenta que estaba hablando de los perros y sonrió levemente, para asentir después.

Con cuidado me puse de rodillas en el asiento del copiloto, cuidando que no me viera nada y alargué mi mano para tocar la cabeza de Golgo, gracias a él Ranma había llegado a mi vida, lo acaricié suavemente y pude ver la gran tristeza que había en la expresión perruna de él, me dieron ganas de llorar de nuevo, pero me mantuve fuerte.

—Me vas a hacer mucha falta guapo, voy a extrañar tu lengua en mi cara —bromé y no supe si había sido mi imaginación, pero me imaginé un chillido, después me despedí de Katean que tenía exactamente la misma expresión dramática en el rostro.

—Cuidado con lo que comes, pequeña, cuiden mucho a Ranma.

Golgo junto con Katean dieron un aullido y miré a Ranma que estaba muy atentó a todo con una extraña expresión en su rostro. —Ranma… Sé que no debería pedirte esto pero… No quiero que me vean así…

—Por supuesto Akane —me dijo entendiendo lo que le iba a pedir y salimos del auto, cuando se acercó a mi lo pude ver incomodo y yo me sentí igual cuando me tomó de la cintura y ágilmente trepo por el tejado a saltos, hasta llegar a mi ventana, me llevaba en brazos y cuando se metió a mi habitación tuve un retorcijón en mi estomago.

—Puedes darte la espalda en lo que me cambio para darte tu camisa.

Ranma no me dijo nada, me miró con aquellos ojos intensos con los que siempre me miraba y por un momento mi corazón saltó con una pequeña línea de esperanza, sentí que iba a morir cuando me apretó a él con mucha fuerza y me besó como la primera vez que lo había hecho afuera del departamento en donde había vivido con Kuno, su lengua se enredaba con la mía con mucho brío y pasión, estaba casi desesperado y agónico pero me pareció que había sido un microsegundo cuando me soltó.

—Tengo que irme Akane, por favor cuídate mucho —fue lo único que escuché decirle cuando desapareció por la ventana de mi habitación, me dejo completamente sola enfrente de mi ventana con un hermoso paisaje por delante y la brisa acariciaba mi piel desnuda, no había querido llevarse su camisa.

No pude más y me desarme sobre mis propios pies, caí pesadamente al suelo y me cubrí mi cara con mis manos llorando amargamente, habían pasado tantos cosas que necesitaba digerirlas, Ranma simplemente se había marchado de mi vida…

* * *

><p><em><em>Toda mi inspiración y amor para ti mi amigo canino, por siempre y para siempre te amo peludo...<em>_

**NTA: **Soy cruel ya lo sé! Aquí les dejo el penúltimo capitulo lleno de emociones y dejando a todos dentro de un abismo porque pasara, pero bueno ya saben que soy de esas que piensan que los finales felices existen! Nos veremos pronto! No dejen de estar pendientes de la nueva historia, no tiene nombre... :( tengo que admitir que los nombres son mi fuerte debilidad! Crucen los dedos porque algo se me pase por la mente! Nos estamos leyendo pronto! Les mando besos y buenas vibras a todos! :D y espero que les guste!

**AkaneKagome, **Te mando los mejores deseos amiga! Espero que todo este bien, te quiero.

**MaRce kid, **Guapaaaaaaaaa! Jajajaja quiero saber que piensas de Kuno en este capitulo, al escribirlo solo pensaba en tu cara! Y que puedo decir, nada más espero que no odies demasiado al pobre de Ranma jajaja me imagino todos enredos que debe estar haciendo tu cabeza pero pronto ya viene el capitulo final! Y espero que no tengas ganas de matarme por haberlo dejado hasta ahí! Pero bueno, ya casi viene lo otro así que puedes estar bastante tranquila jajaja cuidare mucho guapa y nos estamos leyendo!

**Nora**, Muchisimos saludos amiga! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Saludos!

**Mishiga Akuy,** Saludos! Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado! Saludos

**Diana Tendo**, Muchisimos saludos amiga! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Saludos!

**Susyakane, **HOLAAAAA! Espero no haber demorado mucho! Es que estoy con entregas y así apenas entrando a la escuela que calamidad! Pobres de nuestras mujeres verdad y pobre Akane con todo esto! Pero veremos que pasa! Te mando un fuerte abrazo y las mejores vibras

**Launica62, **Saludos! buenas vibras!

**The Pam,** Hola! Ojalá que te haya gustado! Saludos las mejores vibras! :D xoxo!

**Rena7,** Muchisimos saludos amiga! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Saludos!

**Mininahermosa29, **Hoooola! ojalá te haya gustado este capi y sigas la historia!

**Jacquesita Saotome,** AMigaaaa! Ni te apures muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo más bien! Jajajaja desde ahora te mando las mejores vibras para todos esos proyectos que tienes con mente positiva todo sale adelante! Que buena eres para seguir el hilo con tanto que tienes y tienes razón todo se ha complicado pero por lo menos ya las emociones se van cerrando porque pobre Akane, con todo lo que le ha pasado no quiero estar en los zapatos de la pobre jajaja en fin veremos que pasa! Te mando un fuerte abrazo! Nos estamos leyendo.

**Pleasure Delayer,** Hola guapa! Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado! Ojala te lea pronto! Te mando un abrazo y las mejores vibras :D!

**Eleniak,** Hola! Espero que te diga gustando la historia! Te mando saludos y las mejores vibras :D!

**Tieve, **Hello! I really hope you are enjoy the history!

**Amafle,** Holaaaaaaaa! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Las mejores vibras !

**Lady CaSs 15, **Hola amigaaaa! Espero que la estés pasando de maravilla y que te siga gustando la historia! Saludos guapa

**Own Son, **Saludos! Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado!

**Jorgi San, **Hola! Espero que te diga gustando la historia! Te mando saludos y las mejores vibras :D!

**MayiLoza,** Holaaa! Que alegría que te este gustando la historia! Te mando las mejores vibras!

**Mechitas123, **Muchas graciaaaaaas! :D nos estamos leyendo te mando las mejores vibras!

**Linaakane, **Hooolaaaa! Que bueno saber que te esta gustando la historia y que va intensa! Te mando un gran abrazo y las mejores vibras!

**Allissha, **Muchisimos saludos amiga! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Saludos!

**Chiqui09,** Hola! Que bueno volverte a ver aquí jajajaja y si tienes toda la razón, Nabiki por sus estúpidas decisiones apresuradas no hizo más que enredar las cosas y bueno Ranma y Akane iban muy bien hasta ahora, ahora más adelante veremos que pasara con la entrada exagerada de la loca de Kodashi por lo pronto gracias por las buenas vibras y te mando un gran abrazo!

**Elpatolocosisi****, **Hola! Espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y que continúes leyendo, muchos saludos y buenas vibras ! :D

**RosemaryAlejandra, **Preciosa! Que bueno que estés por aquí como siempre! Me encanta que le des tanta importancia a Nodoka sin duda se la merece y si que se ha portado bonito con Akane! Si todo se salió de control definitivamente, pero bueno ya se van acabando los círculos y relaciones y buenos ya veremos que pasa adelante, por lo pronto te mando un fuerte abrazo y nos estamos leyendo guapa! Las mejores vibras!

**Lenna, **Holaaaaa! Espero que este capi te haya gustado amiga! Te mando un gran saludo y las mejores vibras para esta semana!

**Jhova - Chan, **Amigaaaaaa! Estoy completamente segura de que te rompí el corazón más por la despedida que tuvo Akane con Golgo y Katean que la despedida que tuvo con Ranma! Tengo que ser sincera amiga, la verdad deje a un lado a Ukyo y a Ryoga porque además de quitarme tiempo como que no hacían mucho peso en la historia jajaja pero prometo que tendrán un poco más de participación en algún momento de la historia antes de que se termine y claro Sasuke esta más que despedido por todas las cosas que se dieron con los preciosos Kunos! No se te hace real lo de Zukami jajaja te puedo decir que me inspire en una amiga que es muy parecida en su forma de actuar, te podría decir que si es sumamente inocente y bueno, parece ser que ya se ha convertido en una buena amiga de Akane... ¿Quién lo habría dicho? jajaja y pues si! Creo que exagero mucho con los personajes principales y decepcionó a la gente porque poco a poco he ido creyendo que mi hermoso Ranma no existe y que jamás encontrare alguno que se le parezca... Pro bueno podemos soñar un poquito que nada malo nos hace jajaja Kio... Kio pobre Kio la verdad si han reaccionado intenso estos chicos pero bueno si debe ser bastante feo que te oculten algo como esto y creo que sea como sea esta en su derecho de dudar acerca de su paternidad, porque cuando Nabiki se vistió de la risa pues seguía con su amigo jajaja todo un embrollo, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y que tengas análisis que hacer! Sabes que me encantan y con respecto al tema del mensaje subliminal jajajaja morí de risa! Nos estamos leyendo te mando un fuerte abrazo y las mejores vibras!

**Monikawaii&SophyHei, **Muchisimos saludos amiga! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Saludos! Miss u !

**Lobo de sombras, **Saluuuudos! :D te mando las mejores vibras y un gran abrazo xoxo

**IloveKia - Chan,** Hooolaaa! Que bueno verte por aquí! Disculpa por haberte hecho sufrir con la actualización! Espero que sigas con ganas de seguir leyendo! :D ! Pues mira así como tanto tener una página apenas y empece en Facebook le había abierto y cerrado y así, buscame como Anaiz 16 ranma y akane o Anaiz Saotome :D te mando un fuerte abrazo! Y las mejores vibras!

**Carnadine, **Hola! Espero que te diga gustando la historia! Te mando saludos y las mejores vibras :D!

**Pepper´s, **Guapisima! Como siempre que bello saber de ti! Es emocionante que te siga gustando la historia! Y todo lo que esta pasando la pobre Akane, Nabiki y también Ranma será duro pero te aseguro que la esta pasando tan mal como ella, claro de diferente perspectiva y bueno de Kio te puedo decir lo mismo, es natural cuando ella tenía una relación con su amigo... Que terrible tu problema con la conjuntivitis! Es algo bastante incomodo y por lo menos para mi fue un poco doloroso, así que cuidare mucho! :D Y no pases mucho tiempo en la computadora jajaja te mando un fuerte abrazo guapa, gracias por seguir leyendo y te mando las mejores vibras!

**Kikko, **Regards! And enjoy the chapter! :D

**AkaneXkagomeydirectioner, **Holaaaa! Que bueno verte por aquí! Te habías perdido! Pues muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo y que bueno que la historia te siga gustando

**Lulupita, **Saludos! Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado!

**Kylisha, **Preciosa que bueno es verte por aquí! Jajajaja siento haberte pegado un susto con respecto al ácido, pero bueno quería drama y tenía que tener alguna secuela no, pero nada grave supongo :) ademas gracias a eso se supo presentar un Ranma vulnerable y todo lpo que dijiste de la conexión que hay entre Nodoka y Akane estoy completamente de acuerdo con todo eso, es impresionante como algunas veces podemos estar expuestos y conectados con personas como si los conociéramos de toda la vida! Y si, la pobre Akane ya cargaba demasiado peso sobre sus hombros, tanto que en este capitulo estuvo apunto de decirlo, pero bueno como siempre Kodashi se metió ya versos que pasa en el siguiente, espero que te haya gustado y gracias por el caluroso abrazo la verdad como aquí esta cerca de 40 grados también te mando otro jajaja nos estamos leyendo!

**Landie, **Lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta :)! Gracias por seguir leyendo tan fielmente la historia! Espero te guste y nos leemos pronto! Un abrazo!

**Alanis, **No pude evitar apoyarte hasta en cierta parte en el comentario! Y ahora solo puedo decir pobre de Akane! Saludos!

**Minina16, **Hola! Que bueno tener una nueva lectora! Me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado la historia y que quieras saber pronto que pasara, te comento que estoy por empezar otra apenas termine esta por si estás interesada y tengo otra por si la quieres checar para hacer más amena la espera :D por lo pronto nos leeremos en el siguiente capitulo y te mando muy buenas vibras! :D

**AnaIz16**

**_*If u can dream it u can do it. Walt Disney*_**


	42. Capitulo 41: Final :)

Decisiones Apresuradas

Capitulo 41

Trae el pasado sólo si vas a construir – Doménico Cieri Estrada

Si el presente trata de juzgar el pasado, perderá el futuro. – Winston Churchill

(Capitulo final antes que nada GRACIAS por leer)

* * *

><p>—¡Es una niña! —gritó emocionado mi padre cuando salió de la sala de partos, creo que tenía mucho tiempo de no verlo tan feliz, Kasumi y yo nos abrazamos fuertemente, por fin había nacido mi hermosa sobrina, bueno aún no sabía como era pero tenía la certeza de que iba a ser simplemente hermosa, habían pasado cinco meses que se me habían hecho los más eternos de mi vida y por fin conocería a esa bebé que había tenido Nabiki con Kio.<p>

Mi papá me abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi me quiebra las costillas y esperé emocionada hasta que me dejaran entrar a ver a Nabiki y cuando lo hice pensé que no había visto un cuadro tan bonito como ese, la verdad era que jamás me hubiera imaginado a Nabiki en aquella situación, se veía simplemente hermosa.

La habíamos cuidado por meses, mi padre nos había perdonado la gran mentira y nos había ayudado a salir adelante, incluso Nabiki había estado trabajando un poco antes del parto al igual que yo, ayudaba en una tienda a vender artículos para fiestas y también entrenaba a estudiantes de edades jóvenes, todo había tomado forma.

Mao estaba como loca ordenando aquella habitación de hospital para que Nabiki se sintiera como en casa, sin importar que solo estaría como máximo cinco días ahí, cuando pude cargar a mi sobrina estuve segura que jamás había sentido aquello por nadie… Era tan pequeña y tan hermosa que me costaba crear que fuera real.

—¡Se parece mucho a ti! —exclamé de inmediato y ella sonrió, tenía su cabello castaño, incluso un poco más clarito que ella y unos ojos chispeantes y llenos de curiosidad, no sabía de que color los tendría pero si muy claros, muchos más que sus padres.

—Tiene la nariz de Kio —apuntó y era verdad, no había duda de eso, ni siquiera sabía nada de él, desde que Ranma se había ido y podía notar la tristeza que había en su voz.

—Ahora vas a tener que aprender muchas cosas —apuntó Kasumi y mi padre daba brincos de alegría en aquella habitación, tocaron la puerta y por un momento estúpido pensé que podría tratarse de Ranma, y no estuve tan equivocada, porque se trataba de sus padres, aunque las cosas entre él y yo habían terminado seguían siendo amigos de mi padre y claramente de la familia.

Nos saludaron a todos y felicitaron a Nabiki, incluso me dijeron que estaba muy recuperada de la última vez que me habían visto y era cierto, había subido de peso recuperando mi apariencia saludable. Nunca hablábamos de Ranma, sabía que ellos lo hacían por prudencia y yo simplemente no tenía las agallas para preguntar.

La enfermera entro, diciendo que tenía que llevarse a la bebé a la sala de recién nacidos y Nabiki aceptó con mucha pena, ella estaba muy emocionada con todo eso, jamás lo habría imaginado.

—¿Cómo le van a poner? —Nodoka preguntó entusiasmada siguiendo con la mirada a la enfermera que se llevaba a la pequeña para la sala de recién nacidos, pues la iban a cambiar y tanto ella como Nabiki tenían que descansar.

—Megumi Aika —aquello nos enterneció a todos cuando lo dijo, el nombre significaba bendición y era claro que Nabiki había cambiado demasiado en todo eso, tocaron de nuevo la puerta y mi corazón volvió a saltar, pero se trataba de Ukyo y Ryoga que traían unas flores hermosa, saludaron a todos e incluso Ukyo tuvo un mejor comportamiento conmigo.

Salí de la habitación, quería un poco de aire y quería ver de nuevo a mi hermosa sobrina, así que fui hasta donde estaban los recién nacidos, nos separaba un enorme cristal y me sorprendí la cantidad de bebes que habían ahí, se distinguían sus sexos por el color de a cobija y el gorrito que tenían en la cabeza, y supe de inmediato cual era mi adorable sobrina porque como ella, simplemente no habían dos, o era que ya la amaba con locura.

—¿Akane? —aquella voz hizo que se congelaran todos mis sentidos, mi corazón dio un vuelco y cuando me giré para encontrarme con Kio me entristecí porque no venía solo, por un momento tuve la ilusión de que sería Ranma el que estuviera a su lado, pero había una mujer que no reconocí para nada incluso pensé que se trataba de alguna nueva cita de él.

—¿Kio, que haces aquí? —estaba atónita, él pareció entender mi confusión, incluso se veía mucho mejor que la última vez que lo había visto, fue unos días después de despedirme de Ranma, estaba desarreglado y muy descuidado y ahora vestía su traje de piloto, estaba peinado y recién afeitado, se veía bastante bien.

—Nodoka me informó que Nabiki había tenido… A mi hijo —dijo algo incomodo, era obvio que me hablaba de aquella forma porque estaba apenado de la forma en que había tratado a Nabiki, no había estado presente en la mitad de su embarazo y teníamos muchas cosas que comprar, ni siquiera nos había dado tiempo de hacer un baby shower, por el trabajo, además los ánimos de mi hermana no habían sido los mejores.

Él notó que miraba aquella mujer que parecía bastante concretada en los recién nacidos —Ella es Hanako, mi hermana —aquello me había tomado por sorpresa y supe porque mi sobrina había nacido con el pelo más claro, ella no era totalmente japonesa y supe que la genética nos había jugado una pasada, lo bueno es que aquella mujer era muy hermosa, cuando me miró sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Un placer conocerte! —me dio un fuerte abrazo y me tomó por sorpresa —¡Ya quiero conocer a Nabiki, mi hermano no para de hablar de ella!

—¿Kio que está pasando? —sabía que si entraba así no más a la habitación de Nabiki a ella le iba a dar un infarto, había pasado muy mal el que Kio no estuviera en el embarazo y verlo después de que tenía alborotadas las hormonas no era lo mejor.

—Sé que me porte como un imbécil —empezó a hablar y su hermana lo miró con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Cómo el peor de todos! Akane, por favor dime quien es mi sobrino —dijo emocionada y me tomó de las manos, por un momento me recordó a Zukami con quien tenía ya una muy buena relación, de hecho la tienda donde trabajaba era de ella.

—Es sobrina —la cara de Kio se iluminó por completo y me dio ternura con la ansiedad que miraban a los recién nacidos. —Es ella —señalé la cuna de mi hermosa sobrina y ellos dos se pegaron al vidrio como unos bebes curiosos, pude ver que la hermana de Kio era bastante cariñosa y efusiva porque se le tiro encima felicitándolo y después me abrazó a mi como si fuéramos grandes amigas.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, es que esto es tan… hermosa! —me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y sonreí.

—Entiendo —era una mujer agradable, saltó de alegría y tomó se celular mientras hablaba con alguien contándole la noticia y exagerando la belleza de mi sobrina, aunque la apoyaba en todos los puntos que decía.

Kio seguía mirando por la ventana, parecía hipnotizado y supe lo que estaba pensando, cuando me miró de nuevo pude ver como sus ojos estaban rojos y llorosos.

—Akane yo…

—Felicidades Kio, al parecer tiene tu fea nariz —bromé estaba siendo sincera, a pesar de todo yo lo seguía estimando mucho, le tendí la mano y él me miró con una media sonrisa, me la dio y me jaló para abrazarme, ¿qué le pasaba a todo el mundo que me estaba abrazando ese día? Aunque tenía que decir que me estaba gustado, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie lo hacía.

—Akane por favor perdón por lo idiota que me porte estos meses —no pude creer cuando lo escuché sollozar y lo abracé con fuerza.

—Somos nosotras las que no hemos terminado de pedir perdón, y aunque no me creas todas esas locuras las hizo Nabiki por lo mucho que te quiere… Tenía miedo de perderte.

Me miró como si agradeciera mis palabras y cuando su hermana se acercó a mi le pegó una palmada en la espalda —¡Si es un cabeza dura orgulloso, valió una terapia conmigo para hacerle ver como eran las cosas, si los hombres enamorados solo hacen estupideces!

—Nabiki se va a poner muy feliz cuando te vea.

—¿Tu crees? —preguntó Kio sorprendido y me encogí de hombros.

—Pues no puede hacer mucho, esta cansada, fue parto natural.

De nuevo la hermana de Kio se emocionó y Kio prefirió esperar a que Nabiki estuviera sola porque le dije que tenía visitas y después de unas horas mi padre salió con Mao y Kasumi, al igual que yo se sorprendieron al ver a Kio ahí y cuando él les explicó todo no pudieron evitar ponerse felices, ni siquiera le pregunte por Ranma, cuando ya entró a ver a Nabiki estuvieron horas ahí adentro y después entró su hermana cuando Kio la llamó.

Estaba pensando si entrar o no y recibí una llamada, se trataba de mi abogado, habían cambiado la audiencia y ya se iba a dar el falló del divorcio, tenía que salir urgente, ni siquiera tenía tiempo de avisarle a Nabiki así que le dije a Ryoga que estaba en la cafetería y salí como un rayo.

* * *

><p>Al leer la palabra divorciada me vino a la mente la vez que lo había hecho en la casa de Ranma, cuando le salte encima al saber que era un hombre libre, ahora yo también era una mujer libre de ataduras y compromisos con Kuno, solo que ya no tenía con quien disfrutarlo, estaba también muy diferente a la última vez que lo había visto, tenía un semblante amargo y derrotado, pero ni siquiera me miraba con odio como antes.<p>

Zukami había terminado toda relación con él, ahora salía con Shinta, quien la amaba con locura y le daba todo lo que ella necesitaba, supuse que Kuno andaba con alguna arpía y no me equivoqué cuando salimos de ahí, esa mujer lo estaba esperando y se notaba que era una interesada, se acercó a mi y me puse completamente a la ofensiva.

—Akane, necesito hablar contigo un minuto —su tono era serio y bastante seco.

—Creo que ya no tenemos nada de que hablar, Kuno —le dije tranquila, aquel día era demasiado hermoso para que un hombre como él me arruinara el momento, mi abogado seguía conmigo, en el tiempo que llevábamos en el caso nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos y Ranma le había dejado pagado todo el proceso, lo cual me enojaba pero no quería cobrarme, era muy galante y siempre estaba pendiente de mi pero también parecía un hombre tímido, lo noté atento a los movimientos de Kuno.

—Supe que Nabiki tuvo a su bebé hoy, muchas felicidades Akane —fue un bonito gesto, pero no le di la mano ni nada, solo sonreí como muestra de agradecimiento.

—Akane, quiero que sepas que siempre serás parte importante en mi vida…

—Kuno por favor —le dije molesta, ya no quería escuchar sus palabras y había rechazado el dinero que Kuno quería darme para reparar la falta que casi cometía, cuando quiso violarme y Ranma me había llevado a declarar, hasta Nabiki me dijo que tenía que aceptar todo el dinero que Kuno quería darme pero simplemente no estaba interesada en un dinero que sabía no era mío y no quería.

—Quería darte esto —de su portafolio saco un folder de manila que me entregó y mi abogado Taiga tomó para verificarlo, ni siquiera sabía de que se trataba.

—Kuno no quiero tu dinero ni nada más, con mi libertad me basta —le dije y el sonrió derrotado.

—Te lo debo Akane, para salir de tu vida para siempre, es una muestra de lo mucho que te quiero y mi forma de pedirte perdón por lo que estuve a punto de hacer, jamás podría vivir si no me has perdonado.

—Puedes estar tranquilo que no te guardo ningún rencor Kuno —respondí tranquila y él pareció un poco más aliviado, me miró por última vez y supe que hizo fuerzas para no abrazarme.

—Hasta nunca, Akane —me dijo y fueron las palabras más dulces que alguna vez había escuchado de sus labios incluso creo que ninguna otra me había hecho sentir como en ese momento, ese día era simplemente mágico, sin decir nada más se fue y le desee la mejor de las suertes mentalmente, con mujeres como esas no le esperaba nada bueno, pero ya no podía hacer nada más, él había perdido a Zukami.

—Es la casa de la señora Nodoka —aquellas palabras causaron una conmoción en mi, empecé a leer los papeles que sostenía Taiga y noté que tenía toda la razón y sentí una gran estima por Kuno, a pesar de todo me había demostrado que se había recuperado a si mismo y había sido la mejor forma de que saliera de mi vida, no e imaginaba una mejor.

Me entregó los documentos que le daría ese mismo día a la señora Nodoka, sabía que se pondría feliz Kuno los había dejado de nuevo a su nombre y Taiga me acompañó hasta mi auto.

—Fue un placer atenderte Akane —me dijo mientras le daba la mano, agradecí sus servicios y se atrevió a darme un ligero beso en la mejilla aclaró su garganta y me hizo sonreír por la vergüenza que le daba hablarme. —Me preguntaba si te gustaría salir a comer algo —lo miré extrañada, simplemente no me esperaba aquello —Es que como antes eras mi clienta y bueno ya no lo eres…

—Por supuesto que sí —respondí, Ranma no iba a regresar, lo había comprobado ese día, si él quisiera habría venido, sabía que había nacido la bebé, seguramente Kio le había dicho, ni siquiera me había llamado en el tiempo que se había ido, ni un mensaje… Nada, simplemente había desaparecido de mi vida, estaba en los Ángeles y seguramente ya estaba saliendo con otras mujeres… No tenía nada de malo que yo también conociera a alguien además lo necesitaba, estaba demasiado encerrada en mí como para seguir así.

—Claro que sí Taiga —sonreí y noté como él suspiraba aliviado por la gran hazaña que había logrado en ese momento, se me hacía algo bastante tierno

* * *

><p><strong>Tres años después<strong>

—¿Hija es que no vas a responderle a Taro? —era la voz de mi padre, estábamos decorando el Dojo para el tercer cumpleaños de mi hermosa sobrina, se había pasado el tiempo volando, parecía ayer que había crecido inclusive Nabiki ya estaba casada con Kio, había sido una boda espectacular y claramente no había visto a Ranma, nadie me había dicho nada de él, porque yo tampoco había querido preguntar, la verdad era que no quería hacerme daño.

Había salido con tres hombres desde que él me dejo, aunque solo dos había sido un poco más serios, Taiga era con el que había durado más y con quien había compartido un año y dos meses, había sido una relación muy bonita, era un gran tipo y tenía muy buenas intenciones conmigo, pero la verdad no estaba preparada para dar un paso mucho más formal como casarme, era cierto que me divertía con él y que era un buen amante, pero ni así había logrado borrar los besos que Ranma había dejado en mi piel.

Issei había sido mi otra relación sería, pero se fue a estudiar a otro lugar y solo duramos seis meses, Taro no era nadie importante, demasiado infantil para mi, apenas y lo estaba conociendo y parecía que no me gustaría conocerlo más, jamás había tenido algo con él más que besos pero ni siquiera me gustaban en realidad, solo podía aceptar que me habían ayudado a sobrellevar lo de Ranma, ni siquiera nadie que conocía me preguntaba nada.

—¡Todo esta quedando hermoso! —exclamó Kasumi entrando al Dojo, ella ya estaba embarazada, había sido una noticia estupenda, y el doctor Tofu estaba muy feliz por eso, todo estaba muy bien, Zukami me había regalado muchas cosas para el cumpleaños de mi hermosa sobrina y habíamos decorado todo muy tierno.

El tema era de unas muñecas que le encantaban, en lo personal no les encontraba forma, pero así eran los niños, cuando Nabiki llego traía a la princesa en brazos, podía presumir que era su tía favorita, me abrazó con fuerza mientras la llenaba de besos y ella me abrazaba con fuerza, aquella niña me había servido para olvidar la ausencia de Ranma, la verdad estaba mucho mejor de lo que me hubiera imaginado con eso, tenía el cabello largo, aunque estaba seriamente pensando en cortármelo.

Mi princesa tenía un vestido floreado bastante hermosos que yo le había regalado, Kio llego a saludarme afectuosamente como siempre y después le regaló un dulce beso a Nabiki, me encantaba verlos juntos y así de felices, Yoshiro ya no había vuelto a molestar a mi hermana y sabía que se había marchado de Japón, pues su esposa por fin le pidió el divorcio, confiaba en que encontrara a alguien mejor.

—Gracias por mi regalo, tía —me dijo con aquella voz infantil que tanto me gustaba la besé de nuevo y me modeló emocionada su hermoso vestido, poco a poco los invitados empezaron a llegar, eran las madres de los compañeros de Megumi, la verdad jamás imaginé tener tanta química con los niños, jugaba con ellos y todos se estaban divirtiendo al igual que yo. Nodoka y Genma había llegado también, Ryoga y Ukyo, ya teníamos una relación mucho mejor que antes, sabía que las dos nos estábamos esforzando por eso, aunque tenía la sospecha que ahora la relación era más llevadera porque no estaba con Ranma, Ukyo no tenía nada que envidiarme ya.

Pasaron como cinco horas, y los niños aún seguían animados, yo quería un poco de aire, estaba bastante cansada y habían unas mujeres que se fijaban demasiado en mi hombro, tenía una pequeña cicatriz que había dejado Kodashi… Ya me había olvidado de ese complejo y de la cicatriz que tenía en el vientre.

—¿Puedes abrirle a la señora Gun, por favor? —me pidió Nabiki mientras iba a cortar el pastel de cumpleaños, accedí y la acompañé hasta la entrada, la señora me agradeció todo y salió del dojo, de pronto un ladrido llamó mi atención por completo, me congelé al ver a un perro idéntico a Golgo, pero no era él, se veía mucho más joven, aunque movía la cola amistoso, por un momento pensé lo imposible.

—¿Katean? —pregunté con esperanza pero el perro no hizo nada, no podía ser Golgo, estaba muy pequeño y delgado para ser él, aunque tenía que probar —¿Golgo? —me miró curioso pero no respondió a ninguno de los dos nombres, no era él… Miré a todos lados y me di cuenta que el perro estaba solo.

Lo llamé y el perro vino hacía mi apresuradamente, ya sabía que me llevaba muy bien con los caninos así que le acaricié las orejas y de pronto Megumi salió emocionada al verme con aquel animal.

—¡¿Es para mi?! —gritó emocionada y el perro se altero, la cargue de inmediato, pues no sabía si la mordería y Kio salió apresuradamente, sabía que la estaba cuidando, solo que seguía siendo un padre distraído.

—No puede ser —apuntó reconociendo al animal, pero como yo se dio cuenta que no era ninguno de los dos perros de Ranma. —¿Es tuyo?

—Estaba en la calle Kio, sabes que no tengo perros —respondí y de pronto sentí que iba a caer, ¡Ahí estaba él! Con aquella trenza y con ropas chinas, el perro al verlo corrió a su lado emocionado y me di cuenta que efectivamente era suyo, le dio una orden y se quedo quieto, Kio me tomó de la cintura sospechando que podría caerme y Megumi se le quedo viendo seria, ella era un amor pero había notado mi cambio de humor, en sus brazos llevaba un cachorro de por lo menos un mes y era una belleza.

—Lamento llegar tan tarde, tuve un pequeño problema —dijo y Kio me quitó de los brazos a Megumi, me metí inmediatamente mientras sentía como el corazón me latía con violencia, me quedé cerca para poder escucharlos, pero sentía que iba a morir en ese momento, ¿sería un sueño?

—Ranma, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Ya me había perdido por mucho tiempo los momentos importantes de mi sobrina.

—Pero esta forma de llegar… Akane

—Es para ti pequeña —el grito emocionado de la hermosa de Megumi me hizo entender que le estaba dando el perro, porque estaba completamente incrédula y en realidad me encantaba que hubiera tenido aquel detalle con ella, aunque yo no sabía bien como reaccionar.

—Ranma… Debiste haberme avisado que vendrías…

—Apenas y me dio tiempo —empezó a explicar —llegue hace solo dos días y me estaba acomodando, Akane está muy bien —sentí una presión en el estomago y me pegué aún más a la puerta de la entrada del dojo.

—Se recupero bastante —respondió Kio, pero parecía seguir asombrado, estaba como yo, Ranma simplemente había desaparecido de nuestras vidas así nada más.

—No pude regresarme cuando lo pensé, las cosas en aquella empresa se volvieron un poco difíciles…

—¡Me alegro mucho de verte! —escuché como se abrazaban y Megumi entró al dojo, me enseñó emocionada el perrito pero le indiqué con el dedo que hiciera silencio y me hizo caso, no quería que Ranma supiera que los estaba escuchando y sabía que no entraría al dojo, Nabiki llamó a la nena y corrió emocionada con el perro y ella me miró completamente sorprendida, pero le indiqué a mi hermana que debía estar tranquila.

—Y Akane… ¿Está con alguien? —de nuevo se paralizó mi corazón, me parecía imposible que Ranma contara con aquel poder todavía, después de tres años largos.

—No… Hace como dos meses estaba saliendo con un tipo, pero creo que no era nada serio en realidad… ¿Tu? Alguna gringa interfirió para que te tardaras en regresar.

—Las gringas no son lo mío, por supuesto que no —¡¿Estaba celosa?! Aquella desagradable sensación que había sentido la conocía muy bien, ¿acaso Ranma era el único que podía provocar eso en mi? Pensé fastidiada… ¡Maldita sea Akane, tenías que reaccionar!

—¿Así que hubo mucha variedad? —aquella emoción en la voz de Kio… Tenía unas ganas tremendas de golpearlo, no por Nabiki, sino más bien porque se estaba comportando de esa forma que detestaba y a fin de cuentas ya era su cuñada oficial.

—No en realidad, nada serio… Estuve pensando en ella siempre —estaba hablando de mi, tenía que estar hablando de mi —ninguna es como Akane —¡Si! Pensé eufórica, que bueno que la había pasado mal el idiota, pensé con una gran sonrisa, empezaron a hablar de otras cosas y corrí al escuchar que empezaban a despedirse, tampoco quería que Kio se diera cuenta lo mucho que me había afectado ver a Ranma, lo podía sospechar, pero no quería que lo comprobara, ya todo el mundo me había visto con lástima por mucho tiempo.

La fiesta terminó por fin y cuando estuve en mi cuarto Nabiki llegó inmediatamente mientras Kio estaba abajo con Megumi intentando dormirla, pero estaba demasiado emocionada con el perro que Ranma les había regalado.

—Dime que lo vas a ir a ver por favor —me dijo y la miré completamente incrédula, como si me estuviera hablando en otro idioma —¡Akane no te vas a hacer la difícil ahora!

—¡Nabiki, no es posible!

—¿Qué? Yo acepte a Kio cuando me llego a buscar…

—Es muy diferente, Nabiki, por donde lo quieras ver —le dije y era en serio, ellos tenían una hija de por medio, una razón muy fuerte para regresar y sobre todo la había buscado cinco meses después, no tres años, le expliqué todo eso y ella me miró como si estuviera haciendo una tormenta en un vaso con agua.

—No lo pienses Akane, es claro que vino a verte, sino no ni hubiera venido…

—Nabiki —la corté de inmediato mientras me quitaba la ropa que había usado ese día, los ojos de Nabiki se fueron directamente a mi hombro, donde tenía la piel retorcida y pegada, donde me había caído el ácido. —De verdad no pierdas tiempo en esto, no voy a correr a sus brazos, estuvo hermosa la fiesta de Megumi —ella sonrió y le agradecí que no insistiera más con el tema.

—Gracias a ti, Akane, siempre me has ayudado en todo, te lo agradezco de verdad.

Me dio un ligero abrazó y salió de mi habitación mientras me preparaba para dormir, aquella noche no pude conciliar el sueño, tenía muchas dudas acerca de Ranma, tampoco era que estaba enojada con él, cuando se despidió de mi lo hizo bien, y se había ido a trabajar, además con lo que había dicho aquella tarde, me había dado un poco de paz, pero tampoco era razón suficiente para correr a sus brazos.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que había visto a Ranma, me preparé para ir a entrenar, pues Zukami tenía horarios muy flexibles y entendía mi necesidad para ser profesora en el dojo, salí a calentar, siempre corría 10 km al día, me encantaba correr, así despejaba mi mente.<p>

Mi mente seguía confundida, Ranma había ido varias veces al dojo, pero no lo había recibido en ninguna ocasión, aunque casi siempre nunca estaba en mi cada cuando él llegaba, ¿qué quería? Seguía siendo el mismo, incluso lo había visto hasta más guapo.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamé al ver que empezaría a llover, la voz de Kasumi retumbo en mi cabeza, ella me lo había advertido tenía que regresar, pero aún no había terminado de correr, ¿cuánto tiempo tenía de no correr debajo de la lluvia? Seguí y de pronto un ladrido me sacó de mis pensamientos y cuando me di cuenta estaba en el suelo mugriento lleno de lodo, aquella lengua se paso de nuevo por mi cara sorprendiéndome seguida de otro lengüetazo ajeno.

—¡Golgo, Katean! —exclamé a verlos y sentí como mi cuerpo se contraía de inmediato, si eran ellos, claro que los reconocía y me dio gusto saber que estaban igual que antes y mejor aún que me reconocía, de pronto Ranma llego corriendo completamente mojado con ropa de entrenar también.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, ellos no son así —¿acaso no me había reconocido? Tenía sentido mi cabello largo lo podía confundir en la fiesta de Megumi lo tenía atado y no había podido adivinar de que tamaño lo tenía, además había sido una fracción de segundos el tiempo que me vio, cuando me vio no lo podía creer, me ayudó inmediatamente a levantarme del suelo, bastante sorprendido, me enseñó la correa de ambos y estaba destrozada.

—Al parecer no han perdido el filo de los dientes —me burlé mientras los acariciaba y escuchaba como chillaban los perros emocionados al verme y pude ver aquel perro joven que había estado afuera del dojo.

—Se llama Maya, es hija de ellos…

—¿Es posible? —dije emocionada mientras me arrodillaba para hablarles a ellos, aquella perrita me miraba curiosa, seguramente le causaba conflicto al ver a sus padres derrumbados ante mi presencia. —¿Esa belleza es de ustedes dos? —usaba un tono de voz parecido al que le hablaba a Megumi, ellos movían su cola con brío, emocionados por mis palabras que parecía que querían acabarme a lengüetazos, Katean daba saltos de emoción y Golgo chillaba como un bebé.

Les toqué las orejas y a su forma me abrazaron, cuando me levanté pude ver a Ranma bastante pendiente de mi, sonrió, se seguía viendo tan guapo de aquella forma que sentí mariposas en el estomago… Ojalá pudiera matarlas, pensé —Te ves bien con el cabello largo —asentí y noté que estaba lleno de lodo.

—Se ve mejor sin esto —le dije bromeando —aunque estoy a punto de cortármelo.

—Deberías —me dijo y lo miré completamente sorprendida, pues no me esperaba aquella crítica todos me decían que mejor me lo dejará largo —Te ves más hermosa con cabello corto.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu experiencia en Estados Unidos?

—La peor de todas, pero si no cumplía el contrato de 2 años y 11 meses tendría que pagar una multa absurda. Y tenía que vender algunas cosas que tenía ahí, además Katean iba a dar a luz cuando terminé el contrato.

Solo lo miré curiosa ¿qué tenía que decirle? Muchas cosas pero las palabras simplemente se habían extinguido de mi boca.

—¿Quieres ir a mi casa a tomar un baño?, sirve que lavo tu ropa y te llevo para que no te vayas a enfermar.

Cualquier persona en su sano juicio hubiera dicho que no, pero como ya ustedes me conocen accedí y caminé con los perros hasta la casa de Ranma, estaba como a media hora a pie, fue un paseo bonito, pues me habían hecho falta los tres, y Ranma me hablaba de su experiencia en aquel país, incluso yo le contaba todo lo que había hecho, parecíamos buenos amigos, ¿después de habérmelo comido a besos así era como íbamos a comportarnos?

Cuando llegamos a su casa no me sorprendí, básicamente era un lugar parecido al pasada, se encontraba en un bonito residencial y era bastante moderna, con amplios cristales y una zona verde mucho más grande que la otra.

—Megumi esta como loca con su cachorro —le dije y Ranma sonrió mientras abría la puerta de su casa, lo primero que pude ver fue una sala, y noté que tenía unos sillones bastante parecidos a los que una vez había escogido, incluso sentí que iba a darme un ataque, eran los que hace como una semana había visto en una tienda con Nabiki y le había dicho que me los compraría.

—Aún no esta completamente amueblada —me dijo y noté las caras curiosas de los perritos que estaban afuera, observando detenidamente hasta Maya.

—Esta bonita —tenía que ser una coincidencia, podría ignorarlo sin problemas.

—Me enteré que estuviste saliendo por mucho tiempo con Taiga —¿a que venía todo eso? No estaba usando ningún tono molesto, de igual forma me importaba un demonio si lo hacía o no, era mi vida simplemente.

—¿Ukyo te le conto?

—Taiga —cortó tomándome por sorpresa, antes de poder preguntar algo él habló de nuevo —, es un gran tipo y me pregunto que si me molestaría que te invitara a salir.

—¿Te pidió permiso? —pregunté casi incrédula, de hecho en mi voz había una marca grande de ironía.

—Es una regla de cortesía entre los hombres…

—¿Te contó también lo que paso en nuestra relación?

—¿Estás enojada?

Aquella preguntaba estaba de más, era obvio que me molestaba —Nadie me pidió mi permiso para salir contigo Ranma, yo no soy de tu propiedad ni de la de nadie.

Él se rió como si le estuviera contando un chiste y en realidad estaba muy inconforme con lo que me estaba diciendo, especialmente porque le había dado permiso a Taiga de salir conmigo, ¿qué se creía, mi dueño? —¡Eres un idiota Ranma, no necesito tu permiso para salir con quien quiera, no puedo creer que no te haya dolido ni un poco…

Ranma me tomó de los antebrazos con firmeza, sin hacerme ningún daño, pero logró intimidarme como siempre había antes —Quise matarlo cuando se atrevió a pedírmelo Akane, y le dije que no estaba conforme con eso, pero estaba lejos de aquí y pensé que tu te merecías a alguien mejor.

—¡¿Alguien mejor?! ¡Ranma tu me dejaste porque no pudiste perdonarme lo de las malditas rusas!

—¡Ya sé que exagere!

—¡¿Tres años después?! —¿por qué habíamos empezado a pelear de aquella forma? Lo que era una conversación tranquila se transformó en un combate mortal, los ladridos de Golgo, Katean y Maya me aturdían aparte el cielo estaba tronando, la lluvia había apretado y parecía casi un diluvio.

—Se suponía que él me iba a ayudar a cuidarte, no enamorarte y meterte en su cama, si no pude venir fue por la multa que te dije, no podía quedar en mal con esa gente. Pero no tienes idea como quise tirar todo al demonio para regresar.

Ranma me había contado lo que hacía en Estados Unidos, era una causa muy bonita por el medio ambiente y con las personas marginadas de un país que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre, no podía juzgarlo por eso. —¡Por lo menos un mensaje Ranma, pero en tres años nada!

—¡Porqué prometí que no te buscaría! Prometí no hacerte más daño Akane, ¡Kodashi casi te mata!

—¿Y que demonios es esto? —¿Iba a llorar? ¡Maldita sea Akane! Tenía que ser fuerte en ese momento, así que respiré de forma honda y pude ver como su mirada feroz me consumía.

—Una decisión apresurada.

—¡Fue tu maldito orgullo… —su boca calló la mía con un beso apasionado, los extrañaba tanto, pero el solo contacto fue como una explosión, lo tomé de la trenza jalándola con fuerza y no tuve idea como la desate, él me tomó fuertemente del cabello también, pegándome a su cuerpo y sus manos se apoderaron de mi cuerpo, igual que yo, lo empecé a desnudar desesperada, estaba siendo igual de rudo que antes no entendía bien que era aquello, solo sabía que mi cuerpo necesitaba reconocerlo.

Ranma me levantó del suelo, haciendo que mis piernas le abrazaran las deliciosas caderas y él empezó a caminar en aquella casa, los ladridos de Golgo y sus mujeres se hicieron cada vez más sordo, subimos unas escaleras mientras chocábamos con las paredes, aunque los golpes ni dolían como siempre él los amortiguaba bien, solo teníamos pantalones habíamos ido desnudándonos, Ranma me pegó suavemente a una pared mientras tomaba mis pezones con su boca y les daba ligeras mordidas, ¡seguía siendo tan apasionado como siempre!

—Ranma por favor… —sabía bien lo que quería, no me importaban los tres años que pasamos sin buscarnos, porque yo tampoco había hecho nada y al ir a su casa había accedido a eso y aunque quisiera parar mi cerebro se había apagado y mi cuerpo se había encendido.

Me metió a un cuarto completamente oscuro y cuando encendió la luz me di cuenta que era el baño, ¿acaso haría lo que pensaba? Lo había manchado de barro y efectivamente abrió la llave del agua y cuando entramos di un respingo por lo frío que estaba.

—Lo siento —me dijo y la programó bien en un instante sin soltarme, teníamos pantalones y me puso de nuevo en el suelo mientras me intentaba quitar mi ropa de entrenamiento torpemente, yo hice lo mismo con sus pantalones y en un momento nos reconocimos, lo toque sin restricciones, y me subí en él ágilmente para sentir aquella deseaba penetración.

Yo gemí desesperada y Ranma respiró de forma agitada, era obvio que me estaba reconociendo al igual que yo y ni siquiera me importaba no hacerlo con protección, era una decisión apresurada como todas las que había tomado en mi vida.

No tengo idea cuanto tiempo estuvimos amándonos debajo del agua caliente, yo apretaba su espalda y recibía con gozo cada una de sus penetraciones, lo había extrañado tanto, Ranma apagó el agua y así mojados fuimos hasta la cama.

Seguimos ahí, completamente mojados, no sabía si todo eso estaba bien, lo único que sabía era que necesitaba vivirlo de nuevo, estar entre sus brazos era toda una experiencia, simplemente no había nadie que fuera como él, me daba mil sensaciones en solo un minuto, sus penetraciones seguían siendo tan fuertes y exactas como siempre.

De pronto paró de besarme y sus ojos preciosos se posaron en la cicatriz de mi hombro, la acarició suavemente y volví a besarlo desesperada, lo necesitaba y él me respondió de la misma forma, me giró quedando arriba para hundirse un poco más dentro de mi, necesitaba hacer lo mismo y con una indicación de mi pierna me dejo estar arriba y pude ver como sus ojos se posaban con dolor en la cicatriz de mi vientre.

Sentí como aquella marea subía en todo mi cuerpo y cuando supe lo que venía me abracé de él como si mi vida dependiera de ellos, no estaba pensando con claridad y lo único que salió de mi boca fue un grito desesperado y limpio que hasta el más sordo pudo escuchar en la vida —¡Te amo! —me rendí en su cómodo colchón y él me abrazó mientras terminaba adentro de mi… él era el único que lo había hecho en la vida y era tan reconfortante y delicioso que lo abracé con necesidad mientras él me giraba para que quedara encima de él.

—También te amo, Akane —susurró aún acurrucándome en sus fuertes y trabajados brazos, sentí como me acariciaba la cicatriz de mi vientre, ya no era tan grande, gracias a los remedios del doctor Tofu casi no se veía nada, me cubrió de besos y sin querer reí por el cosquilleo, se acomodó de nuevo para darme asilo en sus brazos.

No sabía si era el agua o si habíamos sudado pero me cobijo para que no tuviera frío y me perdí en aquel delicioso sueño, estaba muerta, me dejé descansar en su trabajado torso y bajo su abrazó caí en un sueño profundo, mientras mi respiración se hacía una con la de él, no sabía que pasaría, después, en unas horas o mañana, no me importaba el pasado ni nada solo supe que cuando menos te lo esperas el pasado puede venir a remover el presente, y nunca sabes a donde te va a llevar, solo puedes confiar en que sea un sitio al que deseas ir.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em><em>Toda mi inspiración y amor para ti mi amigo canino, por siempre y para siempre te amo peludo empecé esta historia contigo y aquí estoy sin ti, extrañando más que ayer...<em>_

**NTA: **Gracias gracias graciiiaaaaaassss! A todos los que han leído la historia, permitan que los felicite porque leyeron 654 hojas de word que yo escribí :D ! Para que no estén tristes y no quieran matarme por haberlo dejado así tengo buenas noticias... HAY EPILOGO! Pueden amarme por favor! Ya voy a dejar de ser tan pesada! Perdón la demora no fue para hacerlos sufrir, es que la universidad se ha vuelto cada vez más demandante más el baile más la tesis... No no no jajaja pero bueno así es la vida! La verdad muchas gracias por seguirme y por sus diversos comentarios que créanme me ayudan mucho a seguir escribiendo para ustedes lo cual es todo un placer, si soy sincera cuando escribí los primeros tres capítulos de esta historia no le tenía mucha fe, porque me parecía algo trillada pero pues parece que fue un buen experimento, sé que he dejado algunos cabos sueltos y no se preocupen que en el epilogo los cerrare, les dije que no era taaaaaan mala para acabar con esta maravillosa pareja! Cuando suba el epilogo les informare de mi nueva historia me amarré los dedos para no subirla, aún no tiene nombre, verán que soy pésima en esa tarea de los nombres... Toda una vergüenza jajaja así que invocaré a la luna para que me ilumine jajaja m divertí mucho dando vida a esta historia y estos personajes así que agradezco de todo corazón el esfuerzo que tuvieron para leerlo, espero verlos pronto porque a cada uno de ustedes le agarre un cariño especial, espero no los haya decepcionado con este final! Quería comentarles que me actualice y abrí una página en FB tengo como 2 likes jajaja pero mi idea es subir ahí cositas si me quieren buscar estoy como "AnaIz16 Ranma y Akane" Nos leemos pronto y muchas gracias nuevamente sobre todo por las esperas de muerte que lo hice pasar!

**AkaneKagome, **Amiga! De todo corazón espero que te encuentres muy bien y que aparezcas pronto :) te mando como siempre los mejores deseos y un gran abrazo!

**MaRce kid, **Guapaaa! Tengo que admitir que una de las cosas que más extrañaré de la historia serán tus múltiples comentarios que me ayudaron mucho más que el gym en cuanto a mi abdomen jajaja por el montón de veces que me hiciste reír, sé que no te complací con la muerte dramática de Kuno jajaja pero me pareció que el pobre ya haía pagado demasiado y bueno me resulto un buen final que se portar un poco bien y le diera la casa de nuevo a la madre de Ranma :D por otro lado sé que no te complací tampoco en la parte en que Ranma sufre pero en la nueva historia créeme que estará tu venganza, y en el epilogo te daré un poco de ese gusto bipolar tuyo que tanto me gusta jajaja porque me pone a exigirle un poco más a la musa que aveces es perezosa y pesada pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede con esa ingrata jajaja gracias infinitas por el ánimo y bueno la historia ya viene solo deja que la luna me iluminé para el nombre jajaja te mando como siempre las mejores vibras y un gran abrazo guapa! :D

**Nora**, Hola! Te doy las gracias por haber leído la historia! No he sabido mucho de ti pero espero te encuentres bien y te haya gustado el final de la historia que fue bastante larga jajaja espero que puedas leer el epilogo y como siempre te mando las mejores vibras y un gran abrazo!

**Mishiga Akuy,** Gracias infinitas por haber leído la historia! Te mando las mejores vibras :D

**Diana Tendo**, Dianitaaaaaa! Vamos a llorar juntas porque ya se terminó :( ! jajajaja no me hagas segunda porque de verdad que yo si soy una persna muy llorona! jajajaja que bueno que hayas regresado a leer el fic! Yo amo leerte! :D y como siempre espeque te haya gustado el capitulo créeme que leerte será una de las cosas que más extrañé cuando ande por aquí, pero espero verte en el epilogo de la historia y en la nueva :D para despejarte un poquito la duda del porque Ranma y Kio pensaban eso del bebé fue porque cuando Nabiki empezó a salir con Kio como la rusa se supone que aún tenía algo con Yoshiro aunque en realidad no volvió a tener nada con él ! Es por eso que ellos pensaban eso y bueno jajaj para darle un poco de drama y peso al enojo de Ranma la verdad jajaja en eso si que me declaro culpable pero bueno vaya el reencuentro que tuvo nuestra parejita favorita jajaja pero como negarse a Ranma si es todo un monumento en toda la palabra, ojalá existieran Ranmas jajajaja es un placer siempre mandarte saludos amiga! Por lo pronto te mando las mejores vibras y un gran abrazo!

**Susyakane, **Susyyyy! :D no tienes una idea lo que me alegra verte siempre por aquí, tengo que agradecerte esa dedicación tuya por estar siempre al pie del cañón comentando mi trabajo! De verdad que te echare de menos :( es lo malo de cuando las cosas se acaban jajajaja pero espero que te guste el final que le he dado y que esperes el epilogo! Yo sé que siempre te hacía sufrir con Akane pero bueno vaya que tuvo su final feliz jajaja muy feliz la verdad creo yo! Algunas veces somos necios y tardamos en recapacitar y aunque Ranma lo hizo tres años después jajaja lo hizo y bueno tengo que admitir que Akane se mantuvo fuerte cuando regresó hasta que lo vio en la calle jajaja tengo que apelar a su debilidad defendiendo con respecto a que se reencontraron como cuando se conocieron :D así que yo creo que se le persona esa debilidad además con un Ranma como no jajajajaja muchas gracias por haberme leído hasta el final amiga! Te mando las mejores vibras y te recuerdo el otro proyecto en puerta y el epilogo! :D para que no me abandones linda! Te mando un fuerte abrazo y espero seguirte leyendo!

**Launica62, **Gracias infinitas por haber leído la historia! Te mando las mejores vibras :D

**The Pam,** Gracias infinitas por haber leído la historia! Hace tiempo que no te veo pero espero te haya gustado y leerte pronto! Te mando un gran abrazo y las mejores vibras!

**Rena7,** Muchisimos saludos amiga! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Saludos!

**Mininahermosa29, **Gracias infinitas por haber leído la historia! Te mando las mejores vibras :D

**Jacquesita Saotome,** Guapaaaaaa! Ya sé que estás muy ocupada con todos los proyectos y así y espero que te este yendo súper bien de corazón que si! Muchisimas gracias por leerme y siempre estar ahí, de verdad que es muy reconfortante como escritora contar con lectores como tu y créeme que como a Marce las voy a extrañar mucho jajaja espero que te puedas desocupar pronto para que sepas como termina la historia jajaja y que viene un epilogo! Muchas gracias de nuevo por los múltiples comentarios que me das son muy gratos para mi y sobre todo por haber aguantado las terribles esperas! Te espero en la nueva historia y te mando las mejores vibras y un gran abrazo!

**Pleasure Delayer,** Hola guapa! No te volví a ver por aquí pero espero que hayas seguido la historia! Te mando las mejores vibras y espero leerte pronto !

**Eleniak,** Hola! Gracias infinitas por haber leído la historia! Te mando las mejores vibras :D**Tieve, **Hello! I really hope you are enjoy the history!

**Amafle,** Holaaaaaaaa! Gracias infinitas por haber leído la historia! Te mando las mejores vibras :D

**Lady CaSs 15, **Hola amigaaaa! Gracias infinitas por haber leído la historia! Te mando las mejores vibras :D

**Own Son, **Saludos! Gracias infinitas por haber leído la historia! Te mando las mejores vibras :D

**Jorgi San, **Hola! Gracias infinitas por haber leído la historia! Te mando las mejores vibras :D

**MayiLoza,** Holaaa! Gracias infinitas por haber leído la historia! Te mando las mejores vibras :D

**Mechitas123, **Muchas graciaaaaaas! Gracias infinitas por haber leído la historia! Te mando las mejores vibras :D

**Linaakane, **Hooolaaaa! Gracias infinitas por haber leído la historia! Te mando las mejores vibras :D

**Allissha, **Muchisimos saludos amiga! Espero que te haya gustado el final de la historia! Hace un tiempo que no te veo por aquí pero quiero mandarte las mejores vibras :D y espero leernos pronto!

**Chiqui09,** Hola! No te vi por aquí! Pero sé que siempre por ahí andas, muchas gracias por todos los mensajes que me has dejado y por seguir la historia de verdad que es algo muy especial para mi! :D espero leerte pronto y como siempre te mando las mejores vibras y muchos saludos Chiqui! :D

**Elpatolocosisi****, **Hola! Gracias infinitas por haber leído la historia! Te mando las mejores vibras :D

**RosemaryAlejandra, **Guapa! Tengo que admitir que te voy a extrañar terriblemente! Y quiero agradecerte por siempre estar ahí comentando de verdad que cuando no lo haces se te extraña mucho y tengo que decir que siempre eme sacaste sonrisas, como en tu último comentario en donde deseabas que arrojaran a Kuno a un precipicio jajajaja pobre de Kuno, la verdad creo que hice que lo odiaran! Pero bueno al final creo que actuó de la mejor forma y salió en los mejores términos de la vida de nuestra querida protagonista ! Cuando dices que te dio un nudo en la garganta te entendí completamente porque yo soy una verdadera llorona jajajaja y cuando estaba escribiendo casi tenía un clinex cerca de mi para limpiarme jajajajaja pero bueno vaya que Akane tuvo un final feliz, le falló esa determinación en rechazarlo ya que a nuestro caballo salvaje le costo casi tres años recapacitar con respecto todo esto pero tienes toda la razón haber vuelto en ese momento hubiera sido un error aunque hay que reconocer que Akane lo rechazó un poco jajajaja y prometo hacerlo sufrir un poquito en el epilogo jajaja Muchas gracias por las vibras guapa mándame más para que la luna me iluminé con el nombre de la nueva historia jajaja por lo pronto te mando un gran abrazo!

**Lenna, **Holaaaaa! Gracias infinitas por haber leído la historia! Te mando las mejores vibras :D

**Jhova - Chan, **Preciosa! :) Primero que todo quiero agradecerte por todos esos extensos mensajes que me dejas, de verdad que me encantan! Especialmente porque me suben mucho el ánimo y me pasan sacando risas! Desde que llegaste a la historia y te pusiste al día eres la única que me entrega interesantes análisis de todos los detalles dentro de la historia y espero hayas notado que la perrita se llama como lo habías sugerido para Katean! :D cada vez que halagas el trabajo me subes mucho el autoestima algunas veces uno no sabe como van las cosas! Especialmente por darme ánimos para la tesis que vaya es un hijo que uno sufre mucho jajaja y eso que aún no conozco ese sentimiento realmente! Espero que te guste el final que ha tenido la historia! Y que haya respondido a las múltiples preguntas que siempre te dejo jajaja tengo que recalcar que me dio mucha risa cuando dijiste que la historia de Zukami y Shinta era como sacada de una historia romántica porque en ese momento mi itunes estaba en random y salió la canción de Martha Sanches con Carlos Baute "Colgando en tus manos" en donde el video es de un chofer y su jefa jajajajaja vaya coincidencia no? Y me reí mucho con lo de la tanta cuando fue a ver a Kuno en el momento que se quiso propasar con ella jajajajaja como no tenía idea de ir a verlo creo que fue un detalle que a la pobre se le olvido y tienes razón al pobre Ranma siempre llevando a su límite! Pero por eso nos enamora constantemente! Sé que seguramente una parte favorita de este capitulo será el "reencuentro" de Akane con los perritos más que con Ranma jajaja extendí el momento para que lo disfrutaras! Gracias de nuevo por las buenas vibras y espero seguirte leyendo pronto! Hay epilogo para que no se t olvide guapa! Te mando un gran abrazo y nos estamos leyendo! :D

**Monikawaii&SophyHei, **Amiga! Ya no volví a saber de ti! Pero espero que hayas seguido la historia y que te haya gustado el final! Te mando un fuerte abrazo y las mejores vibras se te extraña mucho!

**Lobo de sombras, **Saluuuudos! Gracias infinitas por haber leído la historia! Te mando las mejores vibras :D

**IloveKia - Chan,** Hooolaaa! Gracias infinitas por haber leído la historia! Te mando las mejores vibras :D

**Carnadine, **Hola! Gracias infinitas por haber leído la historia! Te mando las mejores vibras :D

**Pepper´s, **Bella! Te juro que no puedo creerte cuando me dices que estuviste llorando con la pobre de Akane... Aunque si tecleo la verdad porque yo soy igual de llorona o bueno no sé si tu lo seas pero yo lloro demasiado jajaja casi casi me dicen la llorona (broma) los golpearía como Akane la verdad jajajaja gracias por tener esos sentimientos dentro de la historia me reconfortan mucho cuando escribo la verdad y créeme que extrañare tus comentarios siempre lograban sacarme sonrisas jajaja especialmente porque no sé me imagino el tono de las palabras que escribes, como cuando decías lo de Kuno a jajaja creo que el pobre pago demasiado lo que le hizo a Akane, al no recibir su amor nunca debe ser el peor castigo y bueno perdió a la linda de Zukami. Jajaja lo que me da risa es que para nosotras casi no duro nada la partida de Ranma pero para la pobre Akane fueron tres largos años pero bueno, baya encuentro que tuvieron creo que al tener una relación como la que ellos tenían era lógico! Te recuerdo que esta en puerta la nueva historia aunque estoy invocando a la luna para que me de un nombre jajaja espero de verdad verte en la próxima y sabes que siempre te estaré mandando las mejores vibras del mundo guapa! Y un gran abrazo!

**Kikko, **Regards! Thank you 4 your comments and follow the history!

**AkaneXkagomeydirectioner, **Holaaaa! Gracias infinitas por haber leído la historia! Te mando las mejores vibras :D

**Lulupita, **Olá novamente! Jajaja aunque tengo problemas para comunicarme contigo sé que lees y entiendes mucho mejor que yo el portugués jajaja estoy asombrada y halagada en el aspecto de que te gustara la historia y aún más que llegaras a sentirla, cuando me decías que te provocaba tristeza el sufrimiento de Akane, la verdad es algo que me encanta saber porque es emocionante para uno como escritor, gracias por todos los comentarios que dejaste jajaja sea como sea nos logramos entender de una u otra forma puedo decir que eso alegra o meu coração! :) muito obrigada! Espero verte pronto! Te mando beijos e abraços!

**Kylisha, **Guapaaaaa! Te saludo de nuevo! Espero que revises los mensajes en tu historia :D ! Gracias gracias por haberme seguido y comentar de forma tan bonita, de verdad que esas cosas a uno lo animan mucho tu debes de saberlo muy bien jaja y déjame decirte que tienes un gran talento! Con respecto a lo que decías de Kuno tienes toda la razón son conductas que no deberían existir pero uno las va viendo con menos importancia, que triste... Me encanto como lo haces despertar en tu historia que espero continúes pronto! :D El saber que se te hizo un nudo en la garganta y todo con respecto a esta historia me da mucha emoción aunque sien e contradictorio pero pues es la idea que quería dar y cuando se refleja de esa manera es bastante reconfortante como escritor créeme que tu también lo logras y de muy buena forma! Cuando me dijiste que lo leíste en compañía de tu familia y no pudiste contenerte créeme que te entendí perfectamente, la verdad yo soy DEMASIADO llorona jajaja con decirte que he llorad hasta con la sirenita... No sé como que no controlo mucho mis emociones jajaja y eso me frustra pero una vez me dijeron que eso demuestra lo humano que es una persona y que no tiene nada de malo ser así de sensible jajajaja demás no eres ñoña lo que pasa es que ellos no han vivido lo que nosotras con esta historia :D! Espera el epilogo guapa y de verdad que te mando muchas vibras para que esa musa tuya se despierte jajaja sino la mía la va a ir a buscar para arrastrarla de las patas porque NO puedes dejarme así con estas dudas que hacen que me coma las uñas! Además nunca será molestia responderte y gracias por las felicitaciones en saludar a las personas jajaja que podré decirte creo que habló hasta por los codos :P además creo que es importante que sepan que los leo y me interesa su opinión muchas gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme y leerme y ya sabes SIGUELE! Sino mi musa de verdad les va a ir a jalar los pies a las dos!

**Landie, **Muchas gracias por haber seguido la historia tan intensamente jajaja esos mensajes diarios son reconfortante como escrito especialmente al ver que te gusta tanto la historia y la esperas con tantas ansias, muchas gracias por los ánimos Landie como siempre un placer saber de ti y te mando un fuerte abrazo!

**Alanis, **Gracias infinitas por haber leído la historia! Te mando las mejores vibras :D

**Minina16, **Hola! Gracias infinitas por haber leído la historia! Te mando las mejores vibras :D

**Pilar, **Mira nada más! Te vine a dar la bienvenida en el capitulo final vaya contrariedad jajaja pero que bueno que hayas encontrado la historia y que te haya gustado espero que el final también haya sido de tu agrado! Y bueno muchísimas gracias por leerme y sobre todo tan rápido! Perdón por hacerte sufrir jaja espero que no haya sido mucho :D te mando las mejores vibras y espera el epilogo que vendrá pronto!

**AnaIz16**

**_*If u can dream it u can do it. Walt Disney*_**


	43. Epilogo: Soy una mujer enamorada

Epilogo

Soy una mujer enamorada

Renunciar a mi pasión es como desgarrar con mis uñas una parte viva de mi corazón. –Gabriele d´Anunzio

* * *

><p>Y ahí estaba, no había vuelta atrás, caminó al lado de mi padre, sujeta de su brazo y puedo verlo feliz, no como estaba en mi boda con Kuno, sino realmente feliz, aún no puedo creer que este día llego… Ranma me espera, no creo poder tener otro sentimiento que sea felicidad en este momento.<p>

Algunos dirán que todo fue muy fácil para Ranma pero claro que no lo fue, mi hermosa sobrina tira emocionada flores enfrente de mi, ya tiene 4 años y Ryo el pequeño de Ryoga y Ukyo tiene unos meses menos que Yuu el hijo de Tofu y Kasumi, que mira inquieto desde la banca apretando sus manos emocionado, tan solo tiene un año y medio.

—Se la pusiste difícil por casi un año —aquella broma hace que recuerde todo lo que Ranma tuvo que pasar para que lo intentáramos de nuevo. —Estas temblando.

—Es la emoción papá —le digo al hombre que más me ha hecho feliz y que me va a entregar a Ranma, quien me mira impaciente al lado de Kio que escogió como padrino.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Me levanté de inmediato cuando me restablecí y supe que no era nada bueno lo que había pasado entre Ranma y yo, ni siquiera sabía como me había dejado llevar por aquellas emociones, no podía ser la misma de antes, no podía entregarme de nuevo a aquella pasión que me había destruido hace solo tres años.

—Akane, por favor, tenemos que hablar —me dijo Ranma preocupado mientras observaba como me cubría con las sabanas, ni siquiera quería mirarlo a la cara, no sabía que decirle ni que hacer… Volver a estar con él me había devuelto la vida, pero también estaba muy confundida.

—Akane…

—Ranma lo que dije hace rato…

—Sé que es verdad, Akane —cortó de inmediato, mientras se levantaba de la cama también, parecía que ni siquiera le importaba su desnudes, me cubrí apresuradamente con las sabanas y bajé corriendo las escaleras, mi ropa estaba tirada por toda la casa y Ranma venía detrás de mí con unos pantalones sueltos.

—Akane…

—¡Ranma esto no puede volver a pasar! —le dije girándome mientras nos mirábamos, ni siquiera sabía bien que decirle, tampoco quería que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que lo había extraño y de la falta que me había hecho, aunque en realidad era casi inútil por lo que había pasado… Dios, no tenía como explicarme a mi misma.

—Akane ya sé que me equivoqué al irme, fui un imbécil por dejarte, no tienes una idea como me puse cuando me entere de tu relación con Taiga.

—Ranma, Mao siempre me dijo que lo que mal empieza termina mal…

—¿Vamos a seguir con esto del orgullo? —preguntó y me hizo mirarlo detenidamente, no sabía bien que decirle, estaba confundida y necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas, todo había sucedido tan rápido que seguía con la mente completamente nublada.

Él se intentó acercar a mi, pero en ese momento salté como un gato asustado, sabía que no podía rendirme a sus pies, estaba verdaderamente enojada por la forma tan drástica en que Ranma había actuado, era verdad que hacer el papel de las rusas y todas las consecuencias que tuvo habían sido graves, pero largarse 3 años para que en un revolcón lo perdonara era todo menos tenerme amor propio.

—Por favor, Akane…

Empecé a vestirme de inmediato, mientras notaba con Ranma no se inmutaba por su desnudez, era una desgraciado, sabía que era casi perfecto y de esa forma intentaba intimidarme —Fue algo que necesitábamos hacer —mi garganta estaba más seca que cualquier desierto en el mundo, él me miraba de forma atenta, escuchando lo que tenía para decirle y la verdad no era nada, no quería desatar mi furia por su abandono porque me vería despechada y tampoco podía arrojarme a sus brazos por lo fácil que podría resultar a la vista de él y de todos. —Para dejar las cosas claras —aclaré mientras notaba como sus pobladas cejas negras se pegaban ligeramente por el gesto que hacía al fruncir su ceño.

—¿Dejar las cosas claras? —preguntó de forma extraña —¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

¡Bien Akane! Ahora tenía que mostrarme segura y fría para que no se diera cuenta que en realidad me estaba muriendo por regresar aquellos 3 años que habíamos desperdiciado inútilmente, pero una tormenta de ideas me vino a la mente. Su aparición por Nerima era tan inesperada que a la mejor arrastraba una cola larga, alguna relación que tuviera en los Ángeles… ¡Un hijo! Aquello era desastroso.

—De un círculo que necesitábamos romper.

Estaba lista para irme y él estaba ahí parado, sin decir nada mientras me miraba de una forma que no podía descifrar a decir verdad, era impresionante como la gente cambia en tan solo 3 años, antes podía imaginarme lo que estaba pensando y ahora parecía más enigmático que antes.

—Que tengas buena tarde, Ranma —le dije y antes de poder salir de la habitación me tomó inesperadamente del brazo deteniendo mi camino, su agarre parecía quemar mi piel.

—Nosotros no necesitamos cerrar ningún circulo —su voz parecía de ultratumba y su mirada era más fría que el mismo hielo.

—¿Qué pensaste? —apreté los ojos al decir eso, la verdad es que estaba siendo demasiado egocéntrico al pensar que correría a sus brazos después de cómo me había dejado, una razón de gran peso para resistirme, mi orgullo propio me lo pedía —Que al verte iba a olvidar todo lo que paso en esos 3 años, me mataste Ranma y eso lo sabes de sobra.

Aunque no quisiera verme despechada sabía que aquel hecho él lo sabía bastante bien, me había dejado devastada en mi habitación aquel día que me dejo, la culpa apareció en la mirada y lo pude ver frustrado.

—Mi amor, perdón fui un idiota ya te lo dije —había desesperación en su voz e intentó acariciarme el rostro pero lo impedí al instante.

—No me llames mi amor y mucho menos te atrevas a tocarme —la verdad no lo había dicho enfadada sino más bien con una seriedad y determinación que él respetó al instante era una estupidez decirle aquello después de lo que paso fue lo único que se me ocurrió, me soltó y no dije nada más, salí de la habitación apresuradamente y pude ver como Golgo y Katean se emocionaban al verme de nuevo, me olieron con desesperación y escuché como chillaban, ¿sería posible que sintieran que aquello era otro adiós? Sentí un nudo terrible en la garganta, los recuerdos del día que me despedí de ellos regresaron con violencia a mi mente y cerré los ojos por un momento soportando las lágrimas.

—Por favor tienen que entenderme —dije casi con un susurró mientras escuchaba los ligeros chillidos y notaba las miradas tristes, les acaricié la cabeza y las orejas a ambos, notaba como su hija nos miraba curiosos a lo lejos al final ella se acercó moviendo el rabo para que la tocara. —Saben cuanto los quiero, pero no puedo regresar…

—Te llevo —dijo Ranma con seriedad y me giré viendo que estaba vestido con ropa deportiva, seguía lloviendo, pero sabía que era una buena excusa para seguir hablando de esto que no tenía sentido, así que sacudí mi cabeza con una negativa.

—Necesito correr para despejar mi mente.

—¿Estás loca? Con esta lluvia lo único que vas a conseguir es enfermarte.

Estaba muy serio, la verdad no sabía si era porque le dolía que lo hubiera rechazado por el supuesto cariño que decía tenerme o por su maldito orgullo, aquello hacía que me ardiera el estomago.

—Si en tres años no te importo lo que pasara conmigo no creo que te importe si pesco un resfriado o no —sentencié con un tono mucho más amargo, tantas telarañas en mi cabeza afectaban mi sentido racional.

—Cuídate entonces —dijo serio y salí de inmediato sin mirar a nadie más, solo escuché el chillido de Katean y sentí que me temblaban las piernas al escuchar las patas de Golgo detrás de mi y la voz de Ranma que lo reprendía por seguirme, se quería ir conmigo y aquello me partía el corazón en mil pedazos, salí sin saber si había dejado abierta la puerta y empecé a correr de forma desesperada, sintiendo como las pesadas gotas de lluvia me pegaban en la cara, sabía que lloraba y agradecí porque no se pudiera notar por la lluvia.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegue al Dojo Mao había estado a punto de matarme por como había llegado, una completa sopa, me preparó un baño caliente y ahí estaba yo, en la tina pensando en todo lo que había pasado, había vuelto a ser de Ranma, la verdad llevaba mucho tiempo sin tener relaciones con alguien, el último había sido Issue y fue muy ocasional, tan solo un par de veces con Taro ni eso me había interesado.<p>

Cuando salí fui hasta mi habitación y me cambie de ropa, me tiré en la cama y me sentí muy sola, mi padre había salido de viaje, seguramente con el padre de Ranma, no me contaba nada de él así que no estaba verdaderamente segura, Kasumi vivía en su casa propia al igual que Nabiki… ¡Era una completa desgracia mi vida! En el ámbito de relaciones románticas, no me había vuelto emo ni nada por el estilo, en todo lo demás mi vida estaba más que perfecta!

—¿Akane? —era Mao, seguramente había llamado a la puerta pero al pensar en todo lo que había pasado esa tarde no había escuchado, me levanté mientras la miraba con suma atención —Ryoga y Ukyo están abajo, necesitan hablar contigo.

No me lo esperaba la verdad, mi relación con ellos había cambiado un poco, casi no los veía porque ambos me traían el recuerdo de Ranma, aunque Ukyo ya se portaba un poco mejor conmigo sabía que no le terminaba de caer tan bien, seguramente su rencor había disminuido al ser testigo de cómo Ranma me dejaba… ¡Maldición! Aquello me quemaba la sangre, mejor lo empezaba a ignorar.

Sin decir nada bajé apresuradamente y pude ver que tenían una gran sonrisa, sostenían un sobre y sentí una contracción en el estomago la ver aquel anillo de compromiso en el delgado dedo de Ukyo, era algo obvio, ya teníamos 27 años casi, un momento correcto para definir la vida de uno… ¡Y yo no tenía nada! Sonreí, no les iba a dar a entender que ya sospechaba lo que me venían a decir.

—¡Qué bien te ves Akane! —apuntó Ukyo al ver mi cabello largo, la verdad era que no sabía si aquel comentario era completamente sincero peso le devolví la sonrisa.

—Creo que me lo cortare pronto, me da mucho trabajo.

Ryoga sonrió sin decir nada y sabía que con eso me estaba diciendo que realmente se veía mejor corto, Ukyo era extremadamente celosa y sabía que quería ahorrarse los problemas, extendió su mano mientras me entregaba el sobre que sospechaba saber de que se trataba y al abrirlo supe que tenía razón, una hermosa invitación de color hueso se asomo con sus iniciales.

—¡Felicidades! —exclamé emocionada mientras les daba a los dos un fuerte abrazo, la verdad me daba mucho gusto, aunque Ukyo no fuera mi persona favorita tampoco estaba del todo mal y sabía que hacía feliz a Ryoga.

—Tienes que acompañarnos ese día —apuntó Ryoga y lo miré con una media sonrisa.

—Es obvio que no me lo perderé por nada del mundo.

—Decidimos que serás la madrina —apuntó él con una hermosa sonrisa y asentí emocionada era clara que la decisión de ese puesto para mi había sido exclusivamente de Ryoga.

—Ranma será el padrino —interrumpió Ukyo atenta a mi reacción y no cambió, seguí como si nada, la verdad la noticia no era sorpresa y seamos realistas, acababa de tener sexo con él, no era como mi mundo colapsara.

—¡Será un gran placer ser la madrina de ustedes! —dije tranquila y ellos sonrieron, los invité a tomar algo y estuvieron hablando de la boda, la verdad sería muy pronto, tan solo a siete meses para que fuera, tenía que buscar el vestido apropiado para ser la madrina, Ukyo lo quería de color zanahoria… Que terrible, ya sabía que una novia siempre quería lucir por encima de sus madrinas… ¡Pero anaranjado para una boda en la noche no era más que ridículo porque todavía si fuera naranja cobalto o algo parecido sería hermoso, pero lo que ella quería era una anaranjado casi segador! Y peor aún cuando supe que no debía comprarlo sino más bien tomarme las mediadas para que me lo hicieran, acepté sin chistar y seguía escuchando sobre los preparativos de la boda, como tres horas pasaron cuando dijeron que tenían que retirarse para seguir repartiendo las invitaciones y sentí un alivió cuando estuve sola con Mao de nuevo.

—Así que madrina —se burló y la amé al verla así, me gustaba cuando me tomaba el pelo, me encogí de hombros y le dije que iría a acostarme, que estaba cansada por el tiempo que había corrido, en realidad era porque tenía la cabeza hecha un lío y cuando llegué a mi habitación escuché como sonaba mi celular, seguramente se trataría de Ranma y sentí otra contracción al ver el nombre de Taiga en la llamada.

—¡Maldición porque tienen que revivir los putos fantasmas hoy! —grité cubriendo mi rostro completamente con mis manos, eran unos machos obstinados, tenía mucho tiempo de no hablar con él, más de un año y ahora cuando Ranma había regresado y había tenido sexo con él me entraba una llamada del hombre que se había disgustado y desilusionado de mi… ¡Que no me jodan! Fue lo único que pensé y apagué mi celular para tener un poco de calma y paz.

Fin de Flashback

* * *

><p>—Cuídala mucho, Ranma —no quiero que papá empiece a hablar de aquella forma, porque hace que mi corazón se encoja y quiera llorar… El maquillaje, tengo que pensar en el maquillaje para aguantar las lágrimas emocionadas que quieren salir de mi rostro.<p>

Ya estoy enfrente de aquel hombre que me roba el aliento desde que llego a mi vida, mira a mi pare completamente agradecido, asiente y aquello hace que mi corazón tiemble de emoción.

—Por eso no se preocupe, señor Tendo.

Mi padre ríe, me encanta verlo así, se gira hacía mi y sé que algo fuerte va a suceder dentro mío porque nunca lo he visto así de conmovido.

—Estás tan hermosa hija, te deseo que seas muy feliz, tu madre está aquí con nosotros este día tan especial.

No me interesan las etiquetas y protocolos que tiene que llevar una novia y sé que a Ranma tampoco le interesa, me arrojó a los brazos de mi padre agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho conmigo, esta boda es tan diferente a la que tuve con Kuno, es simplemente un sueño, y me da gusto despedirme de mi padre.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Definitivamente esto solo lo hacía por Ryoga, habían pasado cinco meses y estaba en la tienda de vestidos que Ukyo me había dicho para tomarme las medidas del vestido, habían unas revistas preciosas y el vestido de Ukyo era simplemente espectacular y el de nosotras las madrinas… ¡Terrible! Parecía una bolsa de regalo con el gran lazo que tenía en la cadera… ¡Eso era un crimen y ella lo sabía bien! No toleraba a ninguna de las mujeres que estaban presentes y cuando me metieron al vestido con la modista que empezó a pasarme aquella cinta por todo el cuerpo pude escuchar como Ryoga llegaba con unos cuentos amigos para molestar a Ukyo con querer ver el vestido sin entrar en realidad, además de que no lo dejarían jamás.

—¡Largo de aquí Ryoga! —gritó una de las amigas odiosas de Ukyo mientras soltaba un risa al escuchar como otros hombres atreves de las preciosas cortinas blancas que nos separaban gritaban molestando

—¡Es de mala suerte ver el vestido de la novia antes de la boda! —dijo Ukyo apresurándose a poner una bata blanca grande encima de ella para que no se viera su vestido, por si alguno de ellos se atrevía a pasar.

—¡Es que Ranma tiene una pregunta! —gritó Ryoga y escuché con atención, mientras aquella modista empezaba a ponerme alfileres en un listón que había puesto alrededor de mi cadera para ver la forma que debía llevar el lazo, el asunto de Ranma y yo era complejo, desde la vez que estuvimos juntos no dejaba de buscarme, me llamaba constantemente, los mensajes de texto siempre llegaban y el dojo parecía más que todo una floristería por la cantidad de flores que me mandaba, mi papá estaba entusiasmado con la idea al igual que todos los demás y hasta Mao no estaba tan recelosa como hace tres años lo cual era verdaderamente extraño.

Pude ver como las amigas de Ukyo se emocionaban y no sentí otra cosa que celos, pero supe controlarme porque pude ver como la mirada curiosa de Ukyo se posaba en mi.

—¡¿Qué quieres, Ranma?! —preguntó Ukyo con una risa y él paso haciendo que notara como las miradas se clavaban en él y como algunas de ellas se mordían el labio, aquello era simplemente desagradable y pude ver que venía acompañado de una mujer bastante exótica para mi.

Era de alta estatura, con un cuerpo hermoso y una mirada celeste que hacía un contraste impresionante con su cabello tan rubio como el sol, era simplemente preciosa, pude ver como una de las amigas de Ukyo le guiñaba un ojo a Ranma y le daba una ligera sonrisa, eso era realmente irreal, pensé enfadada.

—Mi amiga Jessica, de los Ángeles vino de visita y quiero preguntarte si puede ir a la boda.

Ukyo elevó los ojos y asintió mientras lo empujaba fuera de ahí —¡Ya sé que quieres ver el vestido pero no será posible, sabes que puedes invitar a quien quieras! —dijo con una risa mientras los empujaba fuera de ahí, Ukyo se quitó la bata y yo quise que la modista terminara de una buena vez para largarme de aquel lugar, todas aquellas mujeres lanzaban comentarios distintos sobre Ranma, y aquello me enfermaba, especialmente por ver con la belleza con la que pensaba ir a la boda… Lo bueno era que me amaba el desgraciado.

—Listo —dijo la modista con un gesto amargó y me bajé de aquella plataforma circular de inmediato escuchando ciertos comentarios de aquella ponzoñosas que se referían a mi como la ex novia de Ranma, me miraban de tantas formas que no me intereso estar ni un momento ahí.

—¡Gracias por venir, Akane! —apuntó Ukyo emocionada y salí de inmediato, ellos seguían ahí y pude ver que Ranma y aquella tal Jessica estaban más alejados hablando de algo mientras se miraban de forma picara y reían… ¡Imbécil!

—Akane —me saludó Ryoga efusivo aprovechando que Ukyo no estaba ahí para poner malas caras y le respondí el gesto de la misma forma mientras notaba que Ranma me miraba de reojo. —¿Te gusto el vestido?

Quería decirle la verdad, pero Ukyo estaba de tan buen humor que no quería que Ryoga le dijera que pensaba en realidad que parecía una bolsa de regalo o peor aún una de basura, asentí mientras sonreía —¡Tengo que irme ya porque tengo que trabajar, pero no estaremos viendo pronto! —le dije mintiendo y le devolví el abrazo mientras me marchaba de inmediato, pude sentir como los ojos de Ranma se clavaban en mi espalda pero ahí estaba con la gringa ridículamente hermosa, que se quedara con ella la verdad y salí disparada, fue hasta mi auto y empecé a manejar de inmediato, busqué desesperada mi celular.

No sabía que hacer, Ranma había insistido desde que nos volvimos a ver y me decía tantas cosas que me gustaría creer, mi casa parecía una floristería de los arreglos bellísimos que me mandaba cada tres días, al principio habían sido diarios pero gracias al cielo había recapacitado y disminuido la cantidad… Todo era difícil y ahora aparecía con una gringa que parecía una diosa griega eso no era más que el peor golpe bajo que podrían darle a una mujer, marqué apresuradamente aquel número que pensé no volver a marcar y escuché la voz grave de Taiga.

—¿Akane? —preguntó muy sorprendido y supe que fue por la última vez que no respondí a su llamada, aunque no parecía esquivo como habíamos terminado cuando le dije que no sería capaz de aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio.

—Taiga, ¿cómo has estado? —no sabía que decir, siempre había sido torpe para las relaciones y la verdad lidiar con dos ex novios no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada realmente.

—Te llame hace un tiempo.

Había resentimiento en su voz y levanté los ojos al cielo cansada, por lo menos en eso no había cambiado, era demasiado fijado, pero un hombre muy bueno al fin, la verdad si la sombra de Ranma no hubiera estado siempre sobre mi probablemente hubiera aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio.

—Me pareció extraño, estabas tan molesto cuando te dije que no podía ser tu esposa y llamaste al mismo tiempo que Ranma apareció se me antojo que era un arrebato de machos obstinados.

Por un momento él se quedó callado y supe que había dado justo en el blanco, cuando yo tenía razón él simplemente no me discutía el punto, sonreí mientas sacudía la cabeza y supe lo que tenía que hacer.

—No sé si tengas algún compromiso ahora, pero Ryoga y Ukyo van a casarse y no tengo pareja para ir a la boda, no sé si te interese ir.

Había sido extremadamente directa, pero tampoco quería jugar con él, aquello no sería posible para mi ni justo para él, quería darle celos a Ranma y sabía que podía hacerlo con Taiga, pero tampoco iba a hacer algo tan bajo como aprovecharme de él.

—No tengo compromiso, bueno empecé a salir con una buena colega pero no es nada formal a decir verdad, ¿esto lo haces por Ranma?

Era obvio que Taiga me conocía a la perfección, pero tampoco quería que se enojara, porque aunque no habíamos terminado tan mal al punto de odiarnos sabía lo susceptible que era a ese tema y no era para extrañarse, él sabía perfectamente la relación y la intensidad de mi relación con Ranma en el pasado.

—No es por eso, solo que sabes que mi único amigo en Ryoga y bueno como es el novio no tengo con quien ir —escuché una ligera risa, era claro que le causaba gracia saber que seguía siendo la misma así que aceptó sin decir nada más, le di los datos y nos pusimos de acuerdo para vernos y salir a tomar un café para ponernos al día.

Taiga paso por mi para ir a la boda de Ryoga y Ukyo, la verdad es que siempre había sido bastante apuesto, y ya nos habíamos visto antes varias veces, sospechaba que aunque había sido muy clara con mis sentimientos hacía él tenía la cierta esperanza de regresar conmigo o algo parecido.

El lugar de la boda era muy bonito, y la verdad tanto Ryoga como Ukyo se veían muy bien, habían personas que conocía y otras que no, la verdad no había sido tan mala idea decirle a Taiga que me acompañara, pude ver a Ranma que llegaba del brazo de aquella mujer, no me había vuelto a mandar flores, ni mensajes y mucho menos me había llamado, probablemente estaba tan ocupado con aquella mujer que ya no tenía tiempo libre para malgastar.

La ceremonia empezó y tuve que hablar con Ranma acerca de algunos temas que nos involucraban a los dos por los puestos que teníamos, podía ver como su mirada intentaba intimidarme pero no se lo permitía de alguna forma y pude ver la molestia que se poso en su mirada al ver que Taiga me acompañaba.

—¿Estás saliendo con él? —su voz era bastante seria y lo estaba mirando a él, ya no tenía su hermosa mirada puesta en mi, no sabía porque de pronto me sentía abatida al ver como le afectaba aquello, ni siquiera se habían saluda como lo hubiesen hecho antes, habían sido muy buenos amigos.

—Ranma lo dije a Taiga que viniera…

—¡Ranma! —era aquella tal Jessica que se pegaba al fuerte brazo de Ranma y aquello hizo que me hirviera la sangre, agradecía que Ranma le había mirado para que no viera aquella expresión en mi rostro, pero aquella mujer me miró con sus exóticos ojos bastante interesada, ni siquiera entendía porque sonrió ampliamente.

—Ahora te atiendo Jess, tengo que terminar con un asunto —dijo en perfecto ingles, aunque Ranma pensaba que no lo sabía hablar por la forma en que me había comportado cuando me hice pasar por la maldita rusa que había destruido mi relación con él, lo hablaba tan bien como él.

—Si claro cariño —dijo ella y ahí comprendí que definitivamente tenían una relación amorosa, uno no llamaba a un amigo cariño enfrente de la ex novia o algo parecido y cuando la mirada de Ranma regresó a mi me mantuve firme para que pensara que seguía en aquella posición digna.

—Como no conoce a nadie esta un poco nerviosa, ella y yo nos conocimos cuando llegue a los Ángeles —¿porqué tenía que contarme su maldita historia de amor con aquella mujer tan hermosa como una diosa griega? —Vivimos juntos casi los dos años…

¡Aquello era simplemente el peor de los colmos, ¿Ranma se había vuelto loco ó porque demonios me contaba aquello? Tenía que defenderme, como era orgullosa en realidad nada me costaba —Vine con Taiga porque decidí que voy a ser su esposa.

No podría explicar la forma tan brutal en la que se abrieron los ojos de Ranma al escucharme decir eso, ni siquiera entendía como había sido capaz de decir esa barbaridad, ¿mis celos eran capaces de inventar una mentira como esa? Mi relación con Taiga había terminado por ese tema, porque no estaba segura de dar aquel paso tan importante con una persona como él, en fin… No podía ser capaz de inventar algo así solo porque estuviera celosa de la felicidad de Ranma… ¿En que clase de persona me había convertido?

—¿Con Taiga? —preguntó con la garganta completamente seca y fruncí el ceño, ¿acaso sabría de la mujer que estaba saliendo con él? Había sido una idiota por decir aquello.

—¿Porqué esa cara?

—No puedes casarte con él Akane —me dijo completamente enfadado y aquello me hizo cruzar los brazos sobre mi pecho, cada día lo entendía menos, me decía palabras bonitas, que me quería y que quería arreglar esto y en la boda de Ryoga y Ukyo salía con la tal Jessica… Es que no tienen ningún descaro los malditos hombres.

—¿Porqué no?

—Después de lo que paso entre nosotros hace unos meses…

—Te explique bien que fue lo que paso, teníamos que cerrar un circulo —repuse enfadada y sentí como el ambiente se volvía tenso y pesado, estábamos subiendo el tono de nuestra voz y me di cuenta cuando Ryoga aparecido para decirnos que estábamos retrasados con nuestra actuación como padrinos, la ceremonia estaba a punto de empezar y fui detrás de Ryoga hasta que él me detuvo con un agarre de muñeca.

—Nosotros no tenemos que cerrar ningún circulo, Akane tenemos que hablar…

—Déjame en paz y cumple tu papel como padrino —le dije soltándome de su agarre y me alejé lo más posible de él, le hice un ademán a Taiga para que tomara su lugar y me obedeció sintiendo como los ojos de Ranma se clavaban en mi como puñales dispuestos a destazarme.

A decir verdad la ceremonia fue de los más incomoda, la tensión entre Ranma y yo era demasiada, pero nos esforzamos por ocultarla, cumplimos con el papel de padrinos y pude ver tanto Taiga como Ranma me miraban de diversas formas.

Taiga parecía estar invadido por una melancolía que era casi entendible, sabía perfectamente que aquel pobre hombre se había imaginado casado conmigo y podía sentir los iris llenos de ira y confusión de Ranma que no lograban entender mi mentira desesperada.

Sentí una ligera emoción al ver como Ukyo y Ryoga se besaban, la verdad pensé que no sentiría tal cosa y no por Ryoga, sino más bien porque Ukyo no terminaba de hacerme gracia, aunque en aquellos meses se había controlado a decir verdad y Ryoga se veía tan feliz que no podía hacer más que desearle lo mejor.

Cuando llegó el banquete las cosas entre Ranma y yo estaban mejor, o por lo menos así lo creía porque él estaba lo suficientemente enfrascado en una conversación con Jessica que me hacía hervir la sangre, se llegaban a tomar algunas veces de las manos y reían con muchas ganas… ¿Porqué había reaccionado de aquella forma cuando le dije lo de Taiga y ahora parecía no importarle en realidad? Ranma era él único que me había hecho tanto daño en mi vida.

—Akane —era la voz de Taiga que me sacaba de mis pensamientos de repente, lo miré pestañando desconcertada y noté que no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado en aquel trance —¿Estás bien?

—Si claro, ¿por qué lo dices? —pronuncié con una ligera sonrisa y pude ver que me miraba de una forma extraña, extendió su mano y me tocó el corto cabello mientras intentaba acomodarlo como cuando éramos novios, y me sentí como el peor ser humano, él la estaba pasando igual que yo con Ranma.

—Has estado ausente toda la boda, ¿La estás pasando mal?

—Háblame de esa colega tuya —dije con algo de entusiasmo cambiando el tono de mi voz y él pareció realmente sorprendido por lo que le estaba pidiendo —Anda, quiero saber —lo animé y él ladeó su cabeza desconcertado.

—Nunca pensé tratar un tema así contigo.

En cierta parte era razón, aunque le tenía un gran cariño a Taiga sabía que estaba resentido por el asunto de la ruptura de nuestra relación, se había molestado bastante cuando le dije que no estaba lista de ser su esposa y él me había dicho que jamás había tenido ganas de casarse hasta nuestra relación y a decir verdad lo había intentando, solo que hacer crecer algo a la sombra de Ranma no era nada fácil .

—No es nadie en realidad, apenas nos estamos conociendo y bueno no he tenido mucha suerte después de nuestra relación.

—También es abogada supongo.

—Jueza —me corrigió y me hizo reír, jamás pensé que le gustara salir con juezas, siempre se había visto tan esquivo en su gremio que me resultaba cómico —Es una buena mujer, tiene un pequeño niño, su esposo murió hace 4 años.

Aquella mujer tenía que quererlo y yo le estaba robando su atención y su tiempo, además Taiga podía hacerse ideas raras con respecto a nosotros, lo conocía perfectamente y siempre se adelantaba a los hechos, buscó en su celular y me enseñó una foto de ella con su niño, se veía tan buena que sentí una calidez en el corazón y pude notar que tenía una enorme cicatriz en su cuello y Taiga lo notó.

—Tuvieron un accidente de transito, fue ahí cuando quedo viuda —el hijo de aquella jueza se veía tan pequeño que no parecía superar los 6 años, era claro que no tenía un recuerdo claro de quien era su padre y pase a otra foto en donde él se veía demasiado emocionado de estar con Taiga, se podía ver que habían estado jugando cuando tomaron la fotografía.

A él le encantaban los niños, me lo había dicho muchas veces y sabía que aquella mujer no podía ser una mala persona y que ambos se merecían, tenía que aclararme con él y sabía que lo agradecería.

—Creo que es una familia muy hermosa la que pueden formar juntos.

Él sonrió agradecido por ese comentario, sabía los perjuicios que seguramente su madre clavaba en él, pues era una mujer de lo más desagradable, —Algunas veces tengo miedo de… De vivir de nuevo una mala experiencia.

Aquello me dio un poco de tristeza sabía bien porque lo decía y noté como miraba hacía Ranma y a Jessica que parecían susurrarse algo al oído mientras una expresión traviesa se dibujaba en el rostro de la gringa.

—Vas a tener la mejor de las suertes, solo no juegues con ellos —le advertí con una linda sonrisa mientras le devolvía el celular —se ve que es una buena mujer.

Torció su gesto de una forma extraña y pude ver la duda en su mirada, lo miré preocupada y él se encogió de hombros —Discutimos hoy porque ya había quedado con ella para una cena con sus padres, pero quería acompañarte y ver si podía seguir adelante.

Lo pude ver sonreír aliviado y supe lo que estaba pasando, se había dado cuenta que no quería estar conmigo, que la extrañaba y que le había afectado aquella pelea que había tenido con la jueza —Deja de perder el tiempo y corre a alcanzarla en aquella cena con sus padres.

—No sé… Estaba muy enfadada y eso que ni siquiera sabía que se trataba de ti, una ex novia, le dije que eras una simple amiga.

—Porque eso soy —le dije mientras besaba su mejilla —Ahora vete que se hace tarde y no dudo que ese niño muera por verte, llévale las flores más bonitas y el chocolate más grande para él.

—No quiero dejarte sola con todo este asunto de Ranma, te conozco y sé que la estás pasando demasiado mal…

—Tranquilo que saldré en 15 minutos, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, ya vi lo que tenía que ver.

—Lo siento mucho, Akane —me dijo sinceró y sacudí la cabeza, me dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y le guiñé el ojo cuando se levantó.

—Suerte guapo —él sonrió galante y salió de inmediato, Ukyo y Ryoga bailaban emocionados y supe que ya estarían tomados, ya no había rastro de Ranma ni de aquella gringa, seguramente estarían enrollándose por ahí, había una canción muy movida y me incitaba a mover mis caderas a su ritmo, pero ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí y ya habían pasado más de 15 minutos, intenté llegar hasta Ryoga para despedirme pero sería inútil habían demasiadas personas en la pista de baile y de pronto sentí como me arrancaban del suelo y me pegaban contra un cuerpo que era más firme y duro que una roca.

—¿Se perdió? —era Ranma, tenía aquella sonrisa cínica que me había cautivado desde siempre, y aquello hizo que mi estomago sufriera una terrible contracción.

—Se te perdió tu Jess más bien —le dije sin poder evitarlo y él cerró los ojos moviéndose con gracia por el ritmo de la canción y de pronto me pareció ver a aquella mujer enrollada con… ¡Otra mujer! Una japonesa y se besaban apasionadamente mientras danzaban al ritmo de la música.

¿Estaría tan ebria para hacer algo así? ¿A Ranma no le importaba que su novia tuviera ese tipo de comportamientos con las mujeres? ¿Se le habían pegado las ideas de aquellos países? Él sonrió al ver la confusión que había en mi rostro y pude escuchar su risa atreves de la música, lo miré con el ceño fruncido esperando que me dijera algo que acabara con la tormenta mental que estaba teniendo en esos momentos.

—Eso te pasa por tomar decisiones apresuradas.

¿De que demonios iba todo esto? Me tomó de la mano y me jaló gentilmente entre la gente, no sabía bien que hacer, podía soltarme pero por alguna extraña razón no quise, sabía que quería explicarme, y tenía que dejarme de hacer la tonta, en realidad quería y necesitaba sus explicaciones, salimos del salón y llegamos a la recepción del lugar en donde habían unas cuantas personas a las cuales no les pusimos atención en realidad.

—Él que tomo una decisión apresurada fuiste tu.

No habíamos hablado mucho de ese tema, sabía que me estaba refiriendo al asunto de las rusas, me miró detenidamente algo pensativo y me di cuenta que se veía tan atractivo como siempre, ¿estábamos siendo orgullosos? Era claro que Ranma no tenía ninguna relación con aquella mujer, o eso me gustaba pensar porque no podría soportar la idea de que fuera un retorcido, era algo que simplemente habíamos estado esquivando.

—Lo sé y lo siento —su voz era un poco seria y se semblante tenía la misma tonada, lo conocía y sabía que estaba siendo sincero.

—¿Porqué has hecho todo esto? —fruncí ligeramente el ceño mientras me cruzaba de brazos él no respondió, esperaba que me explicara mejor y tomé un poco de aire sin dejar de notar como me miraba —Comportarte como un verdadero idiota y estar con esa…

No sabía que decir, era verdad que no la conocía y no podía juzgarla, pero era impresionante como mi sangre se encendía cuando sabía que había una mujer interesada en Ranma.

—Jessica es lesbiana, Akane —repuso de inmediato dejándome callada, la verdad era que sentía todo un alivio al saber aquello, aunque me parecía increíble, aquella era una mujer divina… Sabía que cualquier hombre daría todo por tenerla, pero sentí una sensación extraña en mi estomago. —Vivimos juntos porque nos conocimos en el trabajo y ella necesitaba un lugar en cual quedarse, por una relación que no termino nada bien y yo necesitaba un compañero de habitación.

La explicación que me daba era creíble, especialmente si recordaba la pasión con que Jessica besaba aquella japonesa, la verdad me ponía feliz, pero estaba tan confundida que no sabía que hacer, había rechazado muchas veces sus llamadas, sus detalles y todas las cosas que hacía para acercarse a mi.

—Ranma…

—Dame esta noche Akane —dijo de inmediato, realmente me tomaba por sorpresa su seguridad especialmente por la estupidez que le había dicho con respecto a Taiga.

—Ranma lo de Taiga es mentira —él sonrió de una forma que me pareció tierna y supe que había sido una idiota, era obvio que ya lo sabía.

—Tu mala broma me duro toda la boda… Hasta la cena que note que estabas muy esquiva, sueles ser muy cariñosa.

—Solo contigo he sido así de cariñosa.

No sabía porque había dicho tal cosa, pero note que su mirada se encendía de una forma que hacía que las piernas me flaquearan, se acercó a mi y pude sentir su mano en mi cintura y pose las mías sobre su pecho para darnos un poco de espacio.

—Ranma, no quiero volver a sufrir.

—Yo tampoco Akane, por favor dame esta noche —insistió mientras me ofrecía su mano con galantería lo miré por unos segundos no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto pero pude escuchar la preciosa melodía que venía del salón y sabía que lo único que quería era bailar con el único hombre al que en realidad había amado de aquella forma tan intensa.

Lo tomé de la mano y él se inclinó a mi lo suficiente como para robarme el aliento.

—Gracias señorita Tendo.

Me tomó y me llevó de nuevo a aquella pista de baile en donde todos los invitados de aquella boda se mecían de diversas formas, dejaría fluir las cosas, sentía sus cálidas manos en mi cintura y sus movimientos algo torpes pero tiernos, después de tres canciones una risa cruzó por nosotros y sentí el delicioso peso de sus labios contra los míos y jugué de nuevo con aquella trenza que tanto extrañaba.

Fin de Flashback

* * *

><p>Puedo ver a todas las personas que quiero, mis hermanas están atentas a mi, entusiasmadas al igual que mis bellos sobrinos y amigos, los padres de Ranma también están alegres y el corazón se me llena de emoción, Golgo y sus mujeres educados como siempre moviendo el rabo de lado a lado, Mao con visibles lágrimas en los ojos, hasta Taiga esta con aquella preciosa jueza que me mira entusiasmada acariciando el anillo de compromiso que lleva en su dedo y el pequeño lo abraza emocionado, me separó de mi padre y recibo un dulce beso en la mejilla, Ranma recibe mi mano, que le entrega mi padre y él se aleja para acercarse a los padres de Ranma, Kio me guiña un ojo y Nabiki esta a mi lado siendo mi madrina de bodas.<p>

—Ya quiero que llegue la noche de bodas —dice provocando una sensación tremenda en mi, me encanta que sea así de travieso, no me esperaba menos de mi esposo.

—No comas ansias que ya me tendrás para toda la vida —le dije con una pequeña risa y él se acercó lo suficiente para susurrarme al oído.

La verdad era que nos habíamos arreglado relativamente pronto, después de estar tres años separados comprendimos que no teníamos ganas de estar sin el otro

La ceremonia no fue larga, todo me parecía corto en ese momento y la fiesta fue tan hermosa que en aquel momento me costaba pensar que era mía, baile con Ranma hasta sentir que mis pies se iban a deshacer, también Ryoga, mi padre, Kio y el padre de Ranma compartieron una pieza conmigo y cuando salimos de aquella fiesta me siento emocionada al saber que será mi primera noche a su lado como la señora Saotome.

Ranma cierra la puerta de la habitación, estamos ahí solos, ya sé exactamente que va a pasar porque siempre hace que gocé de aquellas noches de pasión descontrolada, y ahora soy nada más y nada menos que la señora Saotome.

—No puedo creer que estemos casados —digo emocionada y probablemente algo torpe por las copas que he ingerido y él me mira con una amplía sonrisa mientras se afloja la corbata de color zafiro que le regale para la boda.

—No puedo creer que me hayas dicho que sí.

Me ofrece una de las copas que seguramente prepararon en aquel hermoso hotel y la aceptó con una sonrisa bastante grande.

—Fue una decisión apresurada —bebo probando la acidez de aquel vino italiano y él se acerca para besarme con aquella pasión deliciosa, donde la mezcla de su saliva y el vino se hace el único afrodisiaco.

—La mejor decisión apresurada, señora Saotome.

Nuestros labios se juntan de nuevo y nos besamos con aquella pasión única que siempre habíamos sentido, arrojó la copa al igual que él, escuchando el sonido del cristal destrozado al caer a aquel elegante piso y empieza a desnudarme quitándome el vestido de novia que he usado por todas esas horas y yo le quitó el traje de novio para hacerlo tan mío como siempre. Ahora esto si que durara, y mi vida de mujer casada apenas empieza.

* * *

><p><em><em>Toda mi inspiración y amor para ti mi amigo canino, por siempre y para siempre te amo peludo empecé esta historia contigo y aquí estoy sin ti, extrañando más que ayer...<em>_

**NTA: **Ahora si! Agradezco de nuevo a todas las personas que leyeron el fic y espero que les haya gustado! :) Sé que algunos no les gusto la debilidad de Akane... Pero que puedo decir es una mujer enamorada y considero que fue acorde a toda esa historia pasional e intensa que tuvieron a lo largo del fic! En fin! Muchas gracias por seguirme hasta aquí y mil agradecimientos por sus múltiples comentarios son muy gratificantes para mi como escritora! Los invito a leer la nueva historia la verdad es todo un reto! Porque es mi primer fic que no es un universo alterno se llama: **Cautivo **:) ojalá se pasen por la historia un gran abrazo a todos!

**Y claro! Una gran dedicatoria y agradecimientos para mis fieles lectores por siempre sacar su tiempo para comentarme y por los hermosos análisis que me hacían algunos gracias gracias!**

MaRce kid, Jacquesita Saotome, Jhova - Chan, Pepper´s, Kylisha, AkaneXkagomeydirectioner, AkaneKagome, Diana Tendo, Susyakane, RosemaryAlejandra, Nora, Mishiga Akuy, Launica62, The Pam, Rena7, Mininahermosa 29, Pleasure Delayer, Eleniak, Amafle, Lady CaSs 15, Own Son, Jorgi San, MayiLoza, Mechitas123, Linaakane, Allissha, Chiqui09, Elpatolocosisi, Lenna, Monikawaii&SophyHei, Lobo de sombras, IloveKia - Chan, Carnadine, Kikko, Lulupita, Landie, Alanis, Minina16, Pilar

**AnaIz16**

**_*If u can dream it u can do it. Walt Disney*_**


End file.
